Instinct Animal
by Kage Hane
Summary: Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi… Par contre, j'ai eu l'idée après avoir relu le manga Sex Pistols de Tarako KOTOBUKI. Rassurez-vous, je ne reprends absolument pas le manga, je me suis juste inspirée de trois choses : du concept de Madararui - des êtres descendants d'autres animaux que les humains « normaux » qui descendent des singes - de l'idée d'une distinction entre les races (d'animaux), et enfin des problèmes de fertilité. Pas besoin d'avoir lu Sex Pistols, j'ai tout mis à ma sauce version Naruto et j'essaie d'expliquer le plus possible et d'entrer un peu plus dans les détails à chaque chapitre.

 **Suite à mon petit sondage dans mon autre fic , l'option 2 - à savoir un premier chapitre de cette histoire avant la suite la semaine prochaine de "L'Expérimentation"- voici une nouveau histoire que je suis en train d'écrire. 9 chapitres sont déjà entièrement rédigés (sur 15 je pense) donc pour l'instant, il s'agira d'une publication mensuel. Comme on est mi-septembre, je posterai sans doute le chapitre 2 vers le 15 octobre.**

 **Note** : Contrairement à ce que laisse supposer le résumé, ce ne sera pas un M-PREG. A moins que j'écrive une suite, mais ça m'étonnerait. Par contre, ça reste toujours du **Yaoi** avec **des scènes** (certes pas avant quelques chapitres) **explicite de sexe entre hommes.** Donc **si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pa** s.

 **Note 2** : Je ne suis pas spécialement bonne niveau grammaire et orthographe donc par avance, sachez que malgré mes nombreuses relectures, il y aura forcément quelques fautes dans les chapitres…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Dans un autre monde, deux espèces différentes coexistaient depuis des décennies : les Humains et les Henges. La différence entre ces deux espèces ? Leur instinct animal. Bien que tous deux aient de prime abord la même apparence, les Henges étaient en réalité des individus à l'intérieur desquels vivaient un animal. Chaque personne avait son propre animal avec ses caractéristiques propres. Certains Henges possédaient un animal dont la capacité était de contrôler un élément, tel le feu ou l'eau. D'autres possédaient, entre autre, la vitesse, l'agilité ou l'intelligence de l'animal qui leur était lié. Ces capacités étaient nommées chakra. Plus un Henge possédait de chakra, plus il était puissant.

Ces deux espèces avaient donc vécu sur la même terre pendant des siècles. Mais le cœur jaloux et l'esprit de conquête de l'un, et la naïveté ainsi que les problèmes de contrôle du chakra de l'autre, avaient mené à de nombreuses guerres et, à terme, à la quasi extinction des deux genres. En conséquence, un mur avait dû être construit pour les séparer, coupant le monde en deux.

Voici maintenant l'histoire d'un jeune Henge dont le destin sera à jamais lié à la cupidité et à la stupidité de l'être Humain.

* * *

 _\- Naruto !_

 _Il ne pouvait rien voir à part une épaisse fumée noire. L'air était irrespirable. Il essayait d'avancer, seulement le sol était jonché de cadavres, et la peur et l'horreur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait quelqu'un, le paralysaient de plus en plus._

 _\- Naruto ! Où es-tu Naruto ?_

 _Une femme l'appelait. Elle le cherchait. Lui aussi la cherchait. Mais il ne distinguait plus rien. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Ses poumons aussi. Il n'arrivait plus à hurler. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait mal partout à bien y réfléchir._

 _\- Naruto ! Mon bébé, réponds moi !_

 _La voix était plus proche. Elle était presque là. Plein d'espoir, il se mit à courir en sa direction, bravant sa peur et sa douleur. Il devait la retrouver. Il était si proche d'elle, il le sentait au fond de lui. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, c'était vital. Il le fallait…_

\- NARUTO !

Est-ce que ce fut son nom crié à pleins poumons par Iruka-sensei, ou bien la craie qu'il lui envoya et qui vint percuter sa tête qui le réveilla ? Sasuke, un adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux de jais, qui observait la scène en ricanant, n'en était pas sûr. En tous cas, après avoir été appelé moult fois par le professeur, l'autre crétin était enfin réveillé.

Naruto, jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux grands yeux bleus, bailla en se frottant la tête devant une classe hilare et un professeur rouge de colère.

\- Naruto, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ces prochains jours sont importants ? Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience que si tu ne montres pas toute l'étendue de tes capacités, tu ne seras peut être accepté dans aucun établissement secondaire ? S'écria l'enseignant au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Vous vous faites toujours trop de souci pour moi Iruka-sensei, vous verrez, je serais admis à Konoha sans problème !

Une nouvelle salve de rire accueillit le commentaire du blond. Vraiment, le jeune professeur ne savait pas si son élève était trop optimiste ou bien simplement idiot. Enfin bon, maintenant que le plus turbulent de ses écoliers était réveillé, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer ses explications.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, continua le brun en fixant plus sérieusement Naruto, l'année scolaire approche de son terme. Vos années dans cet établissement vont prendre fin et vous allez devoir intégrer une nouvelle école dite secondaire, qui devra être apte à répondre à tous vos besoins. J'ai été très content et fier d'avoir été votre professeur pendant les cinq dernières années. J'espère vous avoir appris tout ce dont un Henge a besoin pour vivre et survivre en ce monde.

Ému à l'idée que, bientôt, il ne reverrait plus tous ses chers élèves, Iruka essuya une petite larme, avant de se reprendre.

\- Des listes sont, en ce moment même, en train d'être affichées dans la cour. Des représentants de trois écoles secondaires, Iwa, Oto et Konoha, seront présents. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, Suna a décidé de ne pas accepter d'élève venant de notre village cette année. Les élèves souhaitant intégrer Kiri ont déjà passé leur entretien la semaine dernière. Ils sont tout de même invités à consulter les listes s'ils n'ont toujours pas reçu de réponse. Selon votre nature, certains d'entre vous pourront trouver leur nom sur deux listes. Nous avons fait en sorte que les heures de passage de vos entretiens soient organisées de façon à ce que vous passiez d'abord devant le jury de l'école la plus prestigieuse.

Chaque Henge possédait son propre animal. Néanmoins, certains animaux se trouvaient être plus récurrents dans la population que d'autres, et avaient, pour la plupart, beaucoup moins de chakra que leurs homologues plus inhabituels. Ainsi, les Henges étaient divisés en trois catégories : les communs, les rares et les exceptionnels.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, chaque Henge devait suivre une formation de neuf ans dans un établissement primaire, composé de deux niveaux. Un premier niveau, qui commençait vers cinq-six ans, et finissait aux alentours des huit-neuf ans. Chaque enfant y apprenait les bases pour vivre dans la société : lire, écrire, compter, mais aussi reconnaître son animal et celui des autres. Énormément de temps était aussi consacré à l'éveil du chakra, c'est-à-dire prendre conscience des capacités de son animal et apprendre à les faire siennes.

Venait ensuite un second niveau, qui s'étendait des neuf-dix ans des enfants à leur quatorze-quinze ans. Là, les cours étaient plus axés sur les Henges eux-mêmes. Leur histoire, les Henges connus, la reproduction et les problèmes de fertilité, les différents moyens de découvrir son animal, ses caractéristiques... Le but de ce second niveau était surtout d'apprendre à maîtriser son chakra à l'aide de nombreux exercices pratiques. Afin que chaque enfant apprenne à connaître toutes les espèces, il n'y avait aucune ségrégation de genre dans les écoles dites primaires. Ainsi des lapins, l'espèce la plus communes, côtoyaient des aigles, une espèce rare ou bien encore des sirènes, des êtres exceptionnels.

Une fois les bases acquises dans une école primaire, les élèves devaient intégrer une école secondaire pour un cursus de quatre ans, où ils devaient apprendre à dompter entièrement leur animal et à ne faire qu'un avec lui. Chaque école secondaire regroupait les élèves en fonction de leur genre. Ainsi Iwa recrutait les communs, Oto les enfants un peu moins communs, voire un peu rare. Konoha, Kiri et Suna, quant à eux, accueillaient les êtres rares et exceptionnels suivant leur élément de prédilection, soit respectivement le feu et l'eau pour Konoha et Kiri, et le vent pour Suna.

Ces trois dernières écoles furent construites durant le siècle écoulé pour palier à de nombreux manques. Effectivement, il n'existait pas de cours spécifique pour les êtres exceptionnels. Certains d'entre eux, ne réussissant pas à prendre le dessus sur leur animal, mourraient alors très jeunes. De même, les Henges avaient tendance à rester entre animaux de même espèce. Cela avait créé de nombreux déséquilibres, puisque les espèces terrestres, plus courantes, bénéficiaient d'un fort taux de reproduction, tandis que les espèces aquatiques ou de feu arrivaient difficilement à concevoir un seul enfant par couple. Depuis que ces trois écoles avaient vu le jour, la population des Henges, qui jusqu'alors déclinait fortement, avait enfin vu sa courbe des naissances remonter.

La dernière année du secondaire se finissait, par ailleurs, par une longue semaine où chaque élève était invité à participer à de nombreux combats en duel, et ce afin de montrer à tous la puissance et la maîtrise de son chakra. Cette semaine de combats portait le nom de tournoi. De nombreuses alliances y voyaient alors le jour. Les parents venaient y assister pour évaluer avec leurs enfants quel serait le compagnon idéal pour s'assurer une descendance toujours plus puissante. Toutes les écoles secondaires se réunissaient dans une même arène, et les combats pouvaient être vus par tous. C'était, pour la grande majorité, le seul moment de leur vie où ils pourraient montrer l'étendue de leur chakra et trouver un être qui accepterait de fonder une famille avec eux.

\- Vous allez devoir passer trois épreuves devant le jury. La première épreuve sera de malaxer suffisamment votre chakra pour que l'aura de votre animal apparaisse, et ainsi en laisser deviner la forme aux examinateurs. Ceux qui y arrivent déjà pourront se transformer entièrement ou partiellement. La deuxième épreuve jaugera votre lien avec votre élément, l'eau, la terre ou le feu. Cette épreuve ne concerne que les élèves qui veulent intégrer Konoha. C'est un exercice que nous n'avons jamais vu en cours, cependant je pense que vos parents vous ont déjà montré comment vous y prendre. Enfin, la dernière épreuve évaluera votre capacité à aider un Henge en difficulté avec son animal par une démonstration de sceau restrictif. Je pense que nous en avons assez vu en classe pour que je n'aie pas de souci à me faire à ce niveau-là. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous.

Il arrivait fréquemment qu'un Henge perde le contrôle sur son animal. Parfois à cause d'une forte fatigue, en particulier mentale, parfois tout simplement à cause d'une mauvaise maîtrise de son chakra. Pour empêcher qu'un désastre ne se produise dans ces cas-là, – un loup dévorant des passants innocents, ou encore une salamandre cracheuse de feu déclenchant un incendie par exemple – des sceaux, dit de restriction, avaient été conçus. Le principe de ces sceaux était de créer une brèche dans le chakra du Henge en difficulté par un simple contact, et ainsi couper le lien avec son animal. L'expérience était certes douloureuse, mais au moins l'animal tombait dans un profond sommeil, parfois de plusieurs heures.

Il existait aussi un autre type de sceau restrictif. Ceux-là étaient des sceaux conçus pour être posés directement sur un Henge, durant l'enfance, pour créer une sorte de garrot limitant le passage du chakra dans l'organisme. Ils étaient apposés le plus tôt possible, puis enlever au fur et à mesure de la croissance pour permettre aux enfants, en particulier ceux possédant un très grand chakra, de s'habituer lentement à la maîtrise de celui-ci. Ces sceaux avaient la forme de tatouages circulaires et étaient placés sur des points stratégiques, tels le torse, le ventre ou le cou. Bon nombre d'élèves présents dans la salle ce jour-là en possédaient un. C'était le cas de Sasuke, à qui l'on en avait placé sept dans les premières années de sa vie, et qui, maintenant, était excité à l'idée qu'on lui enlèverait bientôt son cinquième sceau pour sa rentrée dans une école secondaire.

Cette seconde catégorie de sceaux n'était pratiquée que par des maîtres dans l'art des sceaux, car une mauvaise pose pouvait s'avérer bien plus dangereuse pour un Henge que de ne pas en avoir du tout.

Aux derniers mots du professeur, tous les élèves se levèrent pour se précipiter dehors et voir à quelle heure aurait lieu leur entretien avec le jury. Des cris, souvent de joie lorsque son nom apparaissait sur la liste pour Konoha, parfois de déception, en voyant qu'au contraire il n'y était pas, résonnèrent vite dans la cour de la petite école.

\- Devines quoi sale truie ? Hurla une jeune femme blonde en bombant sa poitrine de fierté. Mon nom est sur la liste pour Konoha et sur aucune autre. Et celui de Sasuke-kun aussi !

\- Je suis un lion, espèce de macaque, pas un cochon, répondit une autre adolescente, aux cheveux roses cette fois, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Et pour ton information, moi aussi je suis sur la liste de Konoha. Par contre, vu le degré de rareté de ta famille et ta pauvre capacité à malaxer ton chakra, je me demande si tu n'as pas fait une erreur en ne demandant à intégrer qu'une seule école. Tu sais ce qu'il advient des Henges qui ne vont pas au secondaire, looseuse ?

\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur, grand front, rétorqua la blonde en la pointant du doigt. Je viens peut être d'une espèce de singes, mais moi, au moins, mon espèce a un bien meilleur taux de reproduction que la tienne. Qui crois-tu que Sasuke-kun choisiras pour porter ses enfants ? Surtout qu'il doit avoir peur que tu lui pondes des sales mioches, avec un caractère de teckel comme le tien et des cheveux rose bonbon !

\- Espèce de…

Le dit Sasuke-kun préféra détourner les yeux de ce spectacle affligeant. Quand comprendraient-elles qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prendre l'une ou l'autre comme épouse ? Surtout à cause du tempérament détestable qu'elles avaient. Et puis, il venait d'une lignée très prestigieuse, alors il était totalement hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à prendre un simple mandrill, ou même un lion – même s'il devait bien admettre que l'espèce était vraiment rare et possédait une force physique singulière - comme futur mère de ses enfants. Non, lui, ce qu'il désirait, c'était trouver un être aussi extraordinaire que lui. Il était un phénix après tout. Une espèce que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux siècles ! Il lui fallait quelqu'un de son niveau. Dommage que les signes d'eau aient tant de mal à concevoir des enfants, en particulier avec un élément de feu comme lui. Il aurait bien pris la petite Hinata Hyûga comme épouse sinon. Avoir un être avec un nom pareil à ses côtés aurait fait la fierté de son père, et avoir une légendaire sirène pour épouse aurait rendu tous les gens autour de lui vert de jalousie. Un vrai gâchis, vraiment, qu'ils ne soient pas plus compatibles. Heureusement, il espérait bien trouver la perle rare en intégrant Konoha. Et vu qui il était et le nom qu'il portait, aucune femelle, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle, n'aurait été assez idiote pour refuser une telle offre.

« Vivement que les cours à Konoha commencent, que je sois enfin débarrassé de ces deux idiotes » Se dit Sasuke alors qu'un crêpage de chignon venait de débuter sous ses yeux.

\- Na-Naruto-kun, tu-tu ne vas pas re-regarder ? Demanda timidement une jeune fille au teint très clair mais aux cheveux extrêmement sombres.

Effectivement, le seul qui n'était toujours pas aller voir sur quelle liste figurait son nom était le petit blond.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hinata-chan, s'exclama-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. J'attends juste qu'il y ait un peu moins de monde, même si je sais déjà que je suis sur la liste de Konoha !

Enfin, il disait ça, mais en réalité il n'en savait rien. Il stressait même à l'idée que son nom n'apparaisse au final que sur la liste d'Iwa, voire sur aucune liste... Naruto était un renard. Une espèce très courante, qui avait la chance d'avoir le meilleur taux de reproduction qui soit. Quoique pas très courante dans le Pays du Feu où il vivait présentement, puisqu'il était le seul renard de toute l'école et même de tout le village… Sachant qu'il vivait dans la capitale du Pays du Feu, Konohagakure, ce n'était pas peu dire !

Et en plus de n'être qu'un simple renard, il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de malaxer son chakra. Iruka-sensei lui avait un jour dit que c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup, tout simplement… Pas le meilleur des candidats pour une école de renom comme Konoha, où des dragons côtoyaient des chevaux ailés…

Donc oui, Naruto n'était pas pressé de voir tous ses rêves partir en fumée. Alors il essayait de retarder le plus possible le moment où il allait devoir poser ses yeux sur ces maudites feuilles. Malheureusement, les dieux semblaient être contre lui ce jour là, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir le laisser tranquille.

\- Attends mon pote, je vais regarder pour toi !

Mais qui était donc cet ami au grand cœur qui s'était joyeusement proposé de lui briser son morale si tôt le matin ? Ah oui, c'était Kiba, son meilleur ami… Kiba descendait d'une longue lignée de chien. Une espèce, assez courante, certes, mais lui avait eu le bonheur de naître sous la forme d'un Malamute, race qui, elle, était plus que rare depuis la dernière grande guerre avec les Humains, où les chiens géants comme les Malamutes avaient combattu en première ligne. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il était capable de cracher des boules de feu sous sa forme animal. Donc Kiba n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Comme sa sœur aînée Hana, qui était un berger blanc géant possédant aussi l'élément feu, il avait droit à sa place au paradis sans le moindre problème.

Kiba, comme tous les chiens, était fidèle en amitié. Ce qu'appréciait grandement Naruto d'ordinaire. Néanmoins, parfois, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas très futé, comme maintenant, et ça, Naruto était bien obligé de faire avec. C'était donc sans que son meilleur ami ne lui ai rien demandé que Kiba se mit à parcourir des yeux les trois listes, devant un Naruto tout d'un coup pâle comme un mort.

\- Pas sur la liste d'Iwa, lâcha-t-il négligemment.

Il se décala alors vers la liste suivante, bousculant au passage quelques personnes qui ne lui en tinrent pas plus rigueur que ça quand ils le virent sortir ses crocs.

\- Pas sur la liste d'Oto.

Ok, alors là, Naruto était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus entendre que lui. Allait-il être sur cette liste ? Ou allait-il rejoindre le clan des Henges si peu intéressants qu'ils n'avaient même pas réussi à intégrer une école secondaire ? Autant dire que ses chances pour fonder une famille partiraient aussi en fumée dans le cas de la dernière hypothèse. Les secondes lui parurent se transformer en heures. Et à chacune d'elles qui passait, il commençait à entrevoir la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'avaient abandonné à l'âge de cinq ans…

\- Euh… attends je revérifie….

Non mais il rêvait ou Kiba venait vraiment de retourner à la première liste pour voir si son nom n'était pas dessus finalement ?! Et vu qu'il venait de passer à la deuxième liste, apparemment il ne s'était pas trompé la première fois, il n'était pas dessus.

Naruto commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors que Kiba retournait à nouveau scruter la dernière liste, celle où il aurait tant voulu voir son nom, Naruto se mit à échafauder un plan pour pouvoir s'enfuir en vitesse sans avoir à subir cette humiliation.

Finalement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il vit Kiba se retourner lentement vers lui… avec un grand sourire !

\- Konoha, mec ! Tu es sur la liste de Konoha !

Oh putain, qu'il avait eu chaud !

\- Non, mais pour qui tu me prends Kiba ? rétorqua le blond plein d'assurance. Je suis pas n'importe qui, moi, monsieur ! Bien sûr que mon nom est sur cette liste. Depuis le temps que je le dis, tu croyais que je mentais ?

Naruto était en admiration devant sa propre personne. Jamais il ne se serait cru si bon bluffeur. Néanmoins, en cet instant, il était le plus heureux des Henges. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Jamais son cœur ne lui avait paru si léger. Il allait entrer à Konoha !

\- Oui enfin, c'est qu'un nom sur une liste, il faut encore qu'il réussisse les examens d'entrée…

Vraiment, s'il ne se retenait pas, il irait foutre un coup de pied dans le cul de ce prétentieux de Sasuke Uchiwa. Non mais il ne pouvait pas vivre son moment de gloire juste cinq minutes ? Ça le faisait tellement chier le petit phénix de ses deux qu'il soit heureux juste deux secondes ? Franchement, il espérait que Konoha soit aussi grande qu'on le disait pour qu'il n'ait plus à voir sa sale face de petit péteux tous les jours.

Enfin, s'il réussissait les épreuves pour y entrer... Fais chier, il n'aurait pas pu le laisser rêver juste un tout petit peu plus ?

-Tu passes à 16h30, si j'ai bien vu, donc le dernier.

Kiba venait d'arriver à ses côtés et l'avait sorti de ses pensées de meurtre avec cette petite phrase tout innocente.

Ok. Donc il avait toute l'après-midi - enfin jusqu'à 16h30 - pour devenir un pro en malaxage de chakra… Ah et il était aussi supposé savoir utiliser un élément. Le feu serait le mieux puisque c'était la spécialité de l'école. Si ça avait été Kiri, spécialisé dans l'élément eau, il aurait fait un tour de passe-passe comme recracher de l'eau ou une connerie du genre, mais là, le feu, il ne voyait pas… L'après-midi allait être longue.

Merde, il était vraiment dans de sales draps.

* * *

Finalement, il n'avait trouvé aucun subterfuge assez subtil pour faire croire qu'il savait manipuler l'élément feu. Il s'était un peu entraîné à malaxer son chakra devant un miroir, cependant il arrivait à peine à y distinguer son animal. Et en plus, c'était flou… Oui, flou vu le nombre de queues de renard qu'il avait vu dans le miroir… Iruka-sensei ne mentait vraiment pas quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de chakra pour laisser apparaître une image nette.

Ce fut donc l'estomac lourd, – très lourd – et le cœur battant à en sortir de sa cage thoracique, que Naruto s'approcha et vint toquer à la porte où il était attendu. Son ventre émit alors un drôle de son, et Naruto commença à douter de la fraîcheur de la bouteille de lait qu'il avait bu pour se calmer avant de venir.

La porte s'ouvrit après de longues secondes, et une dame aux cheveux bruns mi-longs portant un superbe kimono noir et blanc lui ouvrit.

\- Tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki ? Je suis désolée, nous avons pris un peu de retard, mais je t'en prie, prend place. Nous faisons encore passer un de tes camarades et ce sera à ton tour.

\- Ah… euh… mais je peux attendre dans le couloir si vous voulez, murmura-t-il mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton camarade accepte que tu vois son examen. Alors viens, entre et vas t'asseoir dans le fond de la salle.

Naruto aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'y avait qu'un seul être sur cette terre avec un tel égo surdimensionné, et qui aimait par-dessus tout montrer à quel point il lui était supérieur, pour accepter qu'il puisse le regarder passer ses tests.

Sasuke le fixa avec un sourire narquois quand il entra. Ça se voyait qu'il se délectait de la situation. Son passe-temps favori avait toujours été de le rabaisser après tout.

\- Bon reprenons Sasuke-kun.

Naruto détacha son regard de son camarade et scruta le jury. Il eut un geste de recul en voyant l'homme qui venait de parler à Sasuke. Cet homme était effrayant. Il ressemblait à un serpent. En fait, ça ne l'étonnerait pas si c'en était un. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, un visage blafard et des grands yeux qui avaient… des fentes de reptiles en guise de pupilles ! Ok, maintenant c'était sûr, c'était un serpent.

Assis au milieu, entre l'homme reptile et la gentille dame qui lui avait ouvert, se trouvait une deuxième femme, blonde celle-là. La chose la plus remarquable chez elle était sa poitrine, largement mise en avant par son décolleté. Naruto dû se mettre une baffe mentale pour arriver à fixer autre chose.

\- Maintenant, montre-nous ton animal.

Sasuke se concentra et Naruto vit d'abord des bosses se former dans son dos. Lentement, les bosses se changèrent et se transformèrent en… Non, Naruto n'y croyait pas. Des ailes ! Des ailes étaient apparues dans son dos ! De profil, il put aussi distinguer son visage se modifier, un bec prendre remplaçant son nez et sa bouche. De ce qu'il pouvait discerner, ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Des plumes émergèrent le long de ses bras, et ses ongles se changèrent en d'épaisses griffes. D'un coup, du feu enveloppa tout son être, ce qui fit sursauter le blond.

Naruto ne savait pas qu'un phénix ressemblait à ça. Il ne lui dirait jamais, cependant en cet instant, il était vraiment impressionné par l'Uchiwa. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du feu qui émanait de son corps ou de ses problèmes digestifs, seulement il se sentait d'un coup très, très chaud. Excitant. Oui c'était le mot, Sasuke était excitant sous cette forme.

\- Impressionnant Sasuke-kun, susurra l'homme serpent en se léchant les lèvres avec une langue anormalement longue et écœurante.

\- Oui oui très impressionnant Uchiwa, dit la blonde d'une voix qui manquait fortement d'entrain.

La femme à la poitrine plus que généreuse avait l'air de s'ennuyer de la performance du brun alors qu'elle griffonnait quelques mots sur une feuille. Elle lâcha même un soupir, certes discret, mais qui ne passa pas non plus inaperçu auprès de sa voisine, qui lui donna un coup de coude, et de Sasuke, dont l'épaule tiqua. Pas gênée pour un sous d'avoir été grillée par tout le monde, elle bailla de manière peu élégante, la bouche grande ouverte.

Sasuke se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau test en la contemplant s'étirer sur sa chaise. C'était elle la directrice de Konoha ? Sérieusement ?

Soudain, la blonde releva les yeux et sembla apercevoir Naruto assis sur une chaise plus loin dans la pièce.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant de son regard perçant.

\- O-oui ? Marmonna Naruto en se levant à la hâte de sa chaise.

\- Approche-toi s'il te plaît.

Que lui voulait-elle ? Est-ce que ces entretiens l'ennuyaient tellement qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas lui faire passer de test et de le recaler directement ?

Son ventre choisit ce moment-là pour refaire parler de lui. La blonde eut un léger rire en l'entendant. Le rouge aux joues, Naruto entoura son ventre de ses bras et s'avança à petits pas.

\- N'aies pas peur voyons, continua la femme plantureuse avec un visage plus doux, presque souriant. Il commence à se faire tard, alors que dirais-tu de commencer dès maintenant ton test en nous montrant ce dont tu es capable ?

Vu le regard noir que lui adressa son voisin – qu'elle ignora superbement d'ailleurs – ce n'était pas au programme d'interrompre l'examen de l'Uchiwa.

\- Ton professeur, Iruka il me semble, nous a dit que tu étais plutôt doué avec les sceaux.

\- Euh… oui, je me débrouille, bafouilla le jeune homme le visage écarlate.

\- Ne sois pas modeste voyons, sourit la blonde.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui demander, mais il était tellement stressé que ses jambes tremblaient sous lui.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas modeste du tout. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes en sceaux. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté en cours, du coup, il avait pris l'habitude d'improviser. Et même si Iruka-sensei n'y avait vu que du feu, lui savait très bien qu'il n'y comprenait rien en sceaux.

\- Je voudrais que tu ramènes ton ami Sasuke à sa forme humaine.

Alors déjà, c'était tout sauf son ami. Et ensuite, il n'avait jamais fait de sceau de restriction sur une personne autre qu'Iruka-sensei. Sans compter que Sasuke l'impressionnait vraiment sous cette forme et qu'il en avait encore plus les mains moites.

Il se retourna, face à l'Uchiwa, et celui-ci lui lança un regard plein de défi. Voyant cela, Naruto eut envie de réussir ce sceau, juste pour avoir le plaisir de le remettre à sa place, au moins une fois.

Naruto se frotta les mains, espérant y éliminer l'humidité, même si vu son niveau de stress actuel, il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait fort à ses oreilles, alors il se força à se calmer. Une fois sa respiration calquée sur un rythme bas, il se concentra. Dans sa tête, il projeta le Sasuke qu'il avait devant lui, celui sous sa demi-forme de phénix. Il se représenta ses ailes, son bec, ses plumes. Il se concentra encore plus et tenta de visionner dans sa tête les canaux qui irriguaient tout son corps en chakra. Sous sa forme animal, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il lui était bien plus simple pour lui de voir où ils se trouvaient.

Rouvrant les yeux, Naruto réalisa que son cœur ne battait plus à tout rompre. Il était calme, serein. Il savait comment rendre sa forme à Sasuke. Lançant un regard moqueur à son camarade, il forma plusieurs signes avec ses mains puis toucha le cou du brun. Aussitôt celui-ci s'effondra presque à genoux en reprenant sa forme humaine. A la grimace de douleur qu'il fit, ce changement avait vraiment été contre sa volonté.

Naruto était content de lui, il venait de réussir la première épreuve du test.

-Très bien Naruto, j'étais sûre que tu y arriverais facilement.

La blonde, étrangement, avait l'air de jubiler. Encore plus lorsqu'elle sonda Sasuke, à la recherche de la moindre trace de chakra encore présent.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, vous pouvez vous en allez, l'examen est fini pour vous.

Encore une fois, elle avait parlé sans concerter les deux autres jurés, et l'homme serpent lui lança un regard courroucé. Apparemment, il aurait bien aimé passé plus de temps avec le brun.

\- Naruto, continua-t-elle avec un large sourire. Pour la suite de l'examen, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : que tu nous montres ton animal.

Le blond ne put laisser échapper une grimace. Il espérait vraiment que cette épreuve ne soit pas éliminatoire.

\- N'aies pas peur. Concentres-toi sur ton chakra comme tu l'as fait quand tu as renvoyé ton ami à sa forme humaine, et laisse son aura sortir. C'est tout ce que l'on te demande. Tu n'auras aucune autre épreuve à part celle-ci.

Content d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas à trouver une astuce pour faire croire qu'il savait contrôler un élément, – surtout que les petits tours auxquels il s'était essayé dans l'après-midi ne s'étaient, au final, soldés que par des brûlures pour lui et rien de vraiment probant à montrer pour entrer dans une école prestigieuse comme Konoha – Naruto ferma les yeux, puis inspira et expira lentement plusieurs fois pour se concentrer. Il sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui et cela l'angoissait.

\- Uchiwa-kun, vous pouvez partir maintenant, lança la femme en reprenant une voix distante et presque froide.

Sasuke se sentait humilié. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle se permettre de lui parler de la sorte, à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa? Ne savait-elle donc pas qui il était ? Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le même comportement avec Naruto ! Pourquoi lui avait droit au ton sec et claquant quand Naruto avait des sourires et des phrases de réconfort ? C'était lui l'être exceptionnel ici, pas ce petit renard de pacotille !

Pour voir ce dont était capable l'autre minable, – il était avec lui en cours depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas assez de chakra pour matérialiser hors de son corps la forme de son animal – il prit son temps pour sortir de la salle.

Soudain, alors qu'il avait la poignée de la porte en main, il se sentit comme oppressé. Il percevait un chakra inconnu envahir la pièce. Un chakra qui le fit frissonner de peur tant sa puissance était monstrueuse. Il entendit des petits cris d'exclamation du côté du jury et porta son regard sur eux. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le jury qui le scotcha sur place, mais l'autre idiot d'Uzumaki.

Le blond avait, pour la première fois, réussit à transposer l'aura de son animal hors de lui. Bien qu'il ne le voyait que de dos, il était sûr d'une chose, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple renard.

\- Uchiwa-kun, que faites-vous encore là, sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Le cri de la femme avait déconcentré Naruto qui avait relâché son chakra, son aura n'était donc plus visible. Ce qui était dommage car Sasuke aurait bien voulu l'observer un peu plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

A contrecœur, il sortit de la pièce, non sans entendre les remarques admiratives des trois jurés. Ils n'avaient pas montré autant de zèle avec lui. Curieux, il décida d'attendre un peu que son camarade sorte.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre. Pas plus de deux minutes en tout cas. Tout sourire, il quitta la salle en remerciant les trois adultes de leur accueil.

Il fut surpris de voir que Sasuke l'attendait, encore plus lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, au point de le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Interrogea le brun en le détaillant minutieusement de ses prunelles noires.

\- Comment ça, ce que je suis ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- Ton animal, quel est ton animal ?

\- Tu en as des questions idiotes, Teme ! Tu sais bien que je suis un renard ! Maintenant arrête tes conneries, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Naruto se dégagea de sa poigne et s'éloigna. Sasuke resta quelques minutes planté au milieu du couloir à méditer.

Une chose était sûre, Naruto n'était absolument pas un simple renard.

Sur cette pensée, il quitta le bâtiment, l'esprit complètement chamboulé par sa découverte du jour. Il en aurait presque oublié son examen calamiteux pour entrer à Konoha…

A suivre…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous trouvez que des passages ne sont pas clairs. Dans les prochains chapitres, beaucoup de choses seront expliquées sur le fonctionnement du monde des Henges, mais comme je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir couverte toutes les futures interrogations, n'ayez pas peur de me poser miles questions, que je puisse les intégrer dans la suite si jamais il y a des oublis.**

 **La suite vers le 15 octobre ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est (malheureusement) pas à moi et j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire après avoir relu le manga Sex Pistols de Tarako KOTOBUKI, mais je ne lui pique que le concept de base, rien d'autre.

 **Note :** Déjà, merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire plaise à tant de monde dès le 1er chapitre. Alors un **grand merci** à **Alexx15, Cristal de glace, Just1ne, NarcisseYaourt** (pour le résumé : mais son cœur (lui disait qu'il ferait), le pire (des partenaires), désolé je ne voulais pas un résumé qui dévoile trop l'intrigue alors j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair), **Leafa72, Grelloow, Ysun, Kurukia** (oui les guerres avec les humains auront de l'importance dans l'histoire, mais il y aura des petites explications au fur et à mesure des chapitres), **Ludy, Sunakotatji, Llala, Noah** pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. Du coup, j'espère que vous allez aussi aimer celui-ci -)

Malheureusement, je vais continuer à publier un chapitre par mois. Pour le moment en tout cas. Je l'avoue, j'ai un gros problème avec le chapitre 10. Je sèche sur un passage… Tant que je n'aurai pas plus avancé dans ce chapitre, je resterai donc à 1 chapitre par mois. Surtout que j'écris assez lentement même lorsque je suis inspiré (enviro pages par heure, max 3 s'il y a des dialogues, sachant que les chapitres font en moyenne 15 pages…) et il me reste au moins 5 chapitres à écrire et l'avantage de publier 1 chapitre par mois, c'est que ça me laisse le temps de finir l'histoire sans le risque de vous laisser plusieurs mois sans chapitre car la suite n'est pas écrite.

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Dès leur adolescence, les Henges étaient séparés en trois catégories : les communs, les rares et les exceptionnels. Cette ségrégation avait pour but de mieux cibler les jeunes Henges et les aider au mieux dans leur maîtrise du chakra.

Cette séparation fut l'idée de Hashirama Senju, un héros de la dernière Grande Guerre avec les Humains, qui s'était, par la suite, illustré en proposant un mode de vie totalement différent à son peuple pour empêcher son extinction. Ce fut lui qui fonda l'école de Konoha. Celles de Kiri et Suna suivirent peu de temps après. Si Konoha était consacré à l'élément feu, l'élément de Senju Hashirama, Kiri l'était à l'eau et Suna au vent.

Ce fut aussi Hashirama Senju qui introduisit les tournois qui clôturaient la dernière année d'école secondaire, et auxquels chaque Henge était invité à participer. Il savait que pour que certains animaux ne deviennent pas si rares que l'on en viendrait à les assimiler à des mythes, il fallait forcer la nature. Enfin, forcer était un bien grand mot. Par instinct, les Henges recherchaient toujours un partenaire possédant un chakra plus puissant que le leur. Hashirama avait alors conçu ces combats dans le but de mettre directement en relation, dès l'âge où ils étaient le plus fertiles, de jeunes Henges pour que chacun puisse montrer au monde sa puissance et trouver les partenaires qui lui siéraient le mieux. Ces tournois se terminaient généralement par de nombreuses naissances.

Les Henges – mâles ou femelles – les plus puissants passaient souvent leur vie à circuler de partenaires en partenaires dans le but de procréer le plus possible. Néanmoins, ce mode de vie avait commencé à s'estomper avec les années, le boom des naissances des dernières décennies ayant remis leur peuple sur une meilleure voie. Les mariages devenaient de plus en plus la norme. Les Henges les plus puissants – en particulier les mâles - qui n'avaient pas un fort taux de reproduction, prenaient dans un premier temps plusieurs partenaires avec un chakra moins développé mais au fort taux de fécondité. Puis, une fois quelques enfants engendrés – des enfants qui, la plupart du temps, héritaient tout de même de la puissance de leur père –, ils se décidaient à prendre une épouse officielle, une femelle dont le chakra équivalait le leur et qui leur permettait d'avoir un ou deux enfants qui dépassaient de loin leur compétence. Ces unions étaient sacrées et permettaient de faire des alliances entre de grandes familles nobles et puissantes.

* * *

Dans la chaleur suffocante de ce dernier jour de juillet, une vingtaine de jeunes Henges, tout juste sortis de l'autocar qui les avait amenés de leurs villages natals respectifs, étaient regroupés devant la célèbre école secondaire qu'était Konoha.

Bagages en main, Naruto faisait partie de ce groupe et se tenait devant les grilles de sa nouvelle école. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait vraiment été reçu ! Il avait cru rêver en recevant sa lettre d'admission. Il l'avait relu plusieurs fois et vérifier l'enveloppe sous tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Même à l'heure de faire ses valises, il n'y croyait toujours pas. C'était l'estomac au bord des lèvres qu'il s'était présenté au point de rassemblement où un bus les attendait dans le centre de Konohagakure, son village, pour tous les emmener à Konoha. Il s'était presque uriné dessus en entendant qu'on appelait son nom pour monter dans le bus.

Naruto avait vraiment l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Tout ce qu'il espérait, ce que personne ne viendrait le réveiller trop vite, il voulait en profiter le plus possible d'abord.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur lui fit tourner la tête. Une magnifique voiture rouge de collection venait d'arriver. Il se demandait quel type de personne pouvait posséder ce genre d'engins, lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa en sortit avec un homme qui avait déjà vu passer pas mal d'années. Sûrement son père, se dit Naruto. Vraiment, il n'y avait que ce Teme péteux pour snober ainsi tout le monde en arrivant en voiture de luxe. Ce que Naruto pouvait le détester.

Sasuke, lui, s'était directement dirigé vers le coffre pour en sortir ses affaires sans accorder le moindre regard à personne. Son père vint le rejoindre, mais se contenta de refermer le coffre sans l'aider plus que ça avec ses affaires.

Le jeune Uchiwa se rendait aux grilles de l'école sans un mot pour son patriarche lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta d'une voix grave et froide.

\- Sasuke ! Tu as intérêt à tout faire pour ne pas faire honte à notre famille, tu m'as bien compris ?

Le brun s'arrêta de marcher et se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant très fort la mâchoire sans se retourner. Puis il reprit sa route pour entrer dans l'établissement.

« Hé ben, ils ont l'esprit de famille les Uchiwa ! » Se dit Naruto

\- Sympa le vieux !

Apparemment Kiba avait lui aussi suivi l'échange et avait eu la même pensée que lui. Comme disait le proverbe, les grands esprits se rencontrent !

\- Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun !

Alors que la voiture rouge s'éloignait, une jeune fille à la chevelure rose bonbon courut après le jeune phénix.

\- Laisse cet enfoiré tout seul Sakura-chan, s'exclama le blond en se rapprochant de la jeune fille qui avait été parfaitement ignorée par l'Uchiwa. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu n'as pas trouvé le temps long ? Tu sais, tu m'as manqué durant ces quelques semaines…

Naruto avait dit cette dernière phrase en se dandinant sur place, le rouge aux joues. La jeune fille lui avait toujours beaucoup plu. Intelligente et belle. C'est vrai qu'elle avait mauvais caractère mais ça lui était égal, lui non plus n'était pas toujours facile après tout. Le seul hic était qu'apparemment, elle préférait l'autre snobinard à son illustre personne.

Naruto avait eu un choc en la revoyant ce matin. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux durant l'été et il trouvait sa nouvelle coiffure ravissante. En plus, elle portait une petite robe fleurie qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur… Et surtout, elle avait grandi. A présent, elle le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Même Sasuke avait eu l'air plus grand lorsqu'il était passé à ses côtés. Naruto lâcha alors un soupir de lassitude face à ce constat. Déjà dans leur école primaire, il faisait partie des plus petits de leur classe en taille.

Jetant un regard découragé autour de lui, il vit qu'une fois encore la plupart de ses futurs camarades – filles comme garçons d'ailleurs – le dépassaient allégrement d'une ou deux têtes… Il pouvait presque entendre Iruka-sensei lui dire que s'il voulait grandir, il fallait qu'il commence par manger sainement. Naruto n'était absolument pas d'accord avec son ancien professeur, il ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème avec son régime actuel. C'était très sain d'abord les ramens, il y avait même des légumes dedans ! Et le fait qu'il était à peine plus grand qu'un enfant de douze ans alors qu'il en avait quatorze n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il mangeait des ramens matin, midi et soir. Absolument pas.

\- Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'un renard sans talent fout là ?

Le dit renard se retourna brutalement vers la personne qui avait dit ces mots. Une autre voiture de luxe venait d'arriver sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, obnubilé qu'il était par son obsession pour ses précieux ramens.

La personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase était un garçon, visiblement plus vieux d'un ou deux ans. De longs cheveux sombres, des yeux et une peau très clairs, l'Uzumaki avait l'impression de le connaître sans pourtant arriver à le remettre.

\- Bonjour, Na-Naruto-kun.

En voyant la petite brune sortir de la voiture à la suite de l'inconnu, le blond comprit tout de suite d'où il lui semblait familier. Vu sa ressemblance avec Hinata, il devait s'agir de son frère.

\- Bonjour Hinata !

Naruto avait décidé d'ignorer l'aîné des Hyûga. Il ne voulait pas se battre et créer des problèmes dès le premier jour.

\- Naruto n'est peut-être qu'un renard, mais pour ton information, enfoiré de poisson, il est tout sauf sans talent !

Et comme toujours, Kiba, lui, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais vu qu'il le défendait, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Kiba avait sorti ses crocs et s'était placé devant le blond en grognant. Kiba avait une certaine tendance à être surprotecteur avec lui.

\- Et en plus de ça, il a besoin de la protection d'un chien, il est trop peureux pour répondre lui-même !

Naruto dû retenir Kiba qui était prêt à se jeter sur le brun. Il lui murmura de se calmer en lui gratouillant le haut du crâne – ça avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser.

\- Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne, sache que je te prends quand tu veux et où tu veux, s'écria Naruto en se retournant vers le Hyûga. On verra bien qui est sans talent quand tu mordras la poussière à mes pieds.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, Uzumaki ? Rétorqua le plus âgé en se rapprochant dangereusement du blond. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tes exploits débiles lorsque tu étais en primaire ? A part arroser tes camarades avec des bombes à eau, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? Tu n'es qu'un petit renard, et ta place devrait être avec les êtres communs. Tu n'as même pas un membre de ta famille suffisamment important pour justifier que tu sois ici. Tu n'as même pas de parents… Enfin, quand je vois ta tête, moi non plus je ne te voudrais pas dans ma famille !

\- Neji-niisan, a-arrête s'il te plaît, murmura Hinata en s'accrochant à la manche de son haut.

\- Je ne comprends même pas qu'on t'ait laissé monter dans ce bus ! Continua le dénommé Neji, le dédain remplissant entièrement sa voix. Mais c'est fini maintenant, tu as été démasqué, tu peux rentrer chez toi imposteur. Non mais tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il suffisait de te pointer ici comme une fleur pour être accepté dans cette école ? Regarde les choses en face, ta place est à Iwa, pas ici.

\- Neji s'il-te-plaît, insista la brune qui observait Naruto en train de serrer les poings de toutes ses forces en baissant la tête.

\- J'ai été accepté ici comme tout le monde après avoir passé l'examen à la fin du primaire…

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, le coupa sèchement le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

\- J'ai pourtant reçu une lettre de confirmation et Iruka-sensei l'a même fêté avec moi, rétorqua Naruto en bombant le torse de fierté.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois aux mensonges que tu nous sors qu'on va y croire aussi ! Rentre chez toi maintenant, on ne veut pas de gens comme toi ici ! Si tu ne te casses pas maintenant, je vais…

\- Neji ça suffit !

Jamais encore Naruto n'avait entendu la douce Hinata se mettre en colère. Alors la voir rouge de rage, les yeux remplis d'éclairs, le laissa littéralement sur le cul. Et Neji aussi. Plus aucun des deux n'osaient faire le moindre geste.

\- Si Naruto-kun dit qu'il a été accepté, c'est qu'il a été accepté, cria la jeune fille d'une voix autoritaire. Et ce n'est sûrement pas à toi de mettre en doute sa parole ! Maintenant prend ma valise et montre nous le point de rassemblement.

\- Hinata-sama…

\- Pas de Hinata-sama, on se tait et on avance !

Tout le monde s'était retourné en entendant la jeune fille parler ainsi. Et tout le monde la regardait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Mais que s'était-il passé durant l'été ? C'était vraiment Hinata ?

Neji fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et prit les bagages de la brune dans le coffre de la voiture avant de la mener à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Tous étaient tellement chamboulés par la scène que toutes les personnes présentes suivirent le mouvement et passèrent les grilles de l'école.

Neji leur fit traverser une gigantesque cour puis entrer dans un bâtiment. Une pancarte était affichée avec une flèche pour indiquer aux nouveaux arrivants où aller. Ils s'y dirigèrent donc, toujours sans un bruit. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un immense amphithéâtre où Sasuke avait déjà pris place, un autre panneau leur donnant pour instruction de laisser leurs bagages à l'extérieur de la salle.

Comme à son habitude, Sakura se précipita pour se mettre aux côtés du brun. Voyant qu'Ino n'était pas encore là, Naruto vînt innocemment s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille, suivit de Kiba.

Il y avait déjà quelques personnes dans la salle. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit d'autres vinrent remplir les bancs à moitié vide. Sakura profita de ces quelques minutes pour essayer de soutirer à Sasuke ce qu'il avait fait durant l'été – il va sans dire, sans succès, puisque le jeune homme n'ouvrit la bouche que pour soupirer. Quand Ino arriva et qu'elle les vit côte à côte, une nouvelle joute verbale débuta entre les deux jeunes filles sous le regard blasé de l'Uchiwa. Naruto, lui, commentait avec Kiba ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir de l'école. Le sujet ne durant pas longtemps, il finit par se demander avec Kiba quels pouvaient être les animaux des camarades qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

Finalement, la femme blonde à forte poitrine, membre du jury de l'examen d'entrée, finit par arriver et monta sur l'estrade.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte et assurée. Je suis Tsunade, la directrice de cette école. Vous me connaissez déjà, puisque j'ai eu le plaisir de discuter avec chacun d'entre vous avant que vous ne soyez accepté dans notre école.

Tous les étudiants s'étaient tus lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler et la fixaient en se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Tous avaient entendu parler de ses tendances sadiques et de ses lubies étranges. Tous sauf Naruto qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en parcourant l'amphithéâtre des yeux. Ils devaient être une trentaine. Peut-être un peu moins. Et dans le lot, Naruto ne connaissait que Kiba, Sakura, Ino et Sasuke.

\- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment fonctionne cette école. Durant les quatre prochaines années, votre vie va être réglée par un rythme très précis. Les années sont divisées en deux semestres et chacun de ces semestres se terminera par des examens. Le premier semestre commence demain, premier jour du mois d'août et finit le trente-et-un décembre. Le second semestre va, quant à lui, du premier février au trente juin. A la fin de chaque semestre, une quinzaine de jours sont dédiés aux examens. Vous en passerez dans toutes les matières pour apprécier votre évolution tout au long de l'année. Pour ceux qui auront réussi haut la main leurs épreuves, un mois de vacances dûment mérité les attend. Pour les autres, un mois de cours de rattrapage avec moi.

Elle avait dit cela en souriant et on voyait qu'elle jubilait de les voir se ratatiner sur leur siège à l'idée de passer un mois de congés à souffrir sous ses ordres.

Tsunade aimait vraiment cette partie de son discours.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez cet établissement, vos journées commenceront à six heures et demi. Les dortoirs sont équipés de leur propre sonnerie. La première sonne à six heures et demi, la deuxième à sept heures, et enfin la dernière à sept heures et demi. Avec ça, vous n'aurez aucune raison d'arriver en retard en cours car votre réveil n'aura pas sonné. Le réfectoire ouvre ses portes dès six heures et demi, et ferme à huit heures moins le quart. Les douches sont disponibles le matin de six heures et demi à sept heures et demi uniquement. Les cours commencent quant à eux à huit heures pile. La seule sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours se trouve dans le bâtiment principal, où se dérouleront vos cours et non dans les dortoirs. Merci d'en prendre note dès à présent.

Tsunade parcourait la salle des yeux tout en énumérant ces informations. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Naruto, qui continuait son observation de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Chaque matin du lundi au samedi vous étudierez durant quatre heures. Chaque jour correspondant à un cours différent : Mathématiques, Littérature, Sciences, Histoire/Géographie, Physique et enfin Art et Culture. Les après-midis seront consacrés à la maîtrise de votre chakra. Durant trois heures, du lundi au vendredi, et divisés en équipes de trois, vous étudierez avec un professeur particulier. Celui-ci deviendra votre référent. Le samedi après-midi et le dimanche sont consacrés aux loisirs et aux études. A ce propos, la bibliothèque est ouverte tous les jours de sept heures du matin à sept heures et demi du soir.

En entendant ça, certains élèves, comme Sakura, affichèrent un grand sourire. Tsunade ne se faisait pas de souci pour eux. C'était plutôt pour le petit blond qui n'écoutait pas le moindre de ses mots qu'elle s'inquiétait.

\- Vous aurez très exactement deux heures pour manger avant de reprendre l'après-midi. Le réfectoire rouvre ses portes le soir dès six heures, accepte les derniers élèves à huit heures et demi, puis ferme à neuf heures. Les douches sont disponibles de cinq heures à neuf heures et demi tous les après-midis. Comme vous devez déjà l'avoir compris, nous vous laissons en autonomie. Nous attendons donc de vous d'être responsables et d'agir en adultes. Couchez vous à des heures raisonnables, profitez bien de tous ce que peut vous offrir la bibliothèque, étudiez régulièrement et surtout merci aux garçons de rester dans leur propre dortoir. Quoique, ceci vaut aussi pour les filles. Ne faites rien qui pourrait rendre vos parents honteux, s'il-vous-plaît.

Des ricanements répondirent à sa dernière remarque. Quelques années en arrière, une deuxième année n'avait pas pu retenir ses ardeurs et était tombée enceinte. Le pire étant que sur le coup, elle n'avait même pas été capable de dire qui était le père. Les parents de la jeune fille avaient alors traité Tsunade de tous les noms, et celui qui était le plus revenu entre leurs cris de rage avait été «irresponsable». L'enfant était né, et finalement le mystérieux géniteur fut démasqué. Heureusement, cet enfant avait montré un fort potentiel pour le futur, et les parents des deux élèves fautifs ne leur en avaient plus autant voulu. Rien n'aurait garanti qu'une telle naissance ait lieu s'ils avaient attendu la fin de leur secondaire. Et l'histoire avait été oubliée.

Cependant Tsunade, elle, s'en souvenait. Et elle espérait ne plus jamais revivre un moment pareil. C'était d'ailleurs à dessein qu'elle avait demandé aux parents que les derniers sceaux de restriction des filles ne soient retirés qu'en dernière année, pour être sûre que les chaleurs de leur animal ne viennent pas les gêner trop tôt. Quant aux garçons, vu leur âge – quatorze ou quinze ans –, ils avaient déjà fait l'expérience des fièvres reproductrices de leur animal avant d'entrer dans l'école, et leurs parents leur avaient expliqué comment les maîtriser. Elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas trop pour eux.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines, je vous ai, à tous, posé un certain nombre de questions. Puis, j'ai étudié vos parcours avec vos professeurs du primaire. Avec leur appui, des équipes ont donc été constituées. Le but étant que chacun de vous apprenne à vivre et interagir avec des espèces différentes. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés qu'une équipe se compose d'un élément eau, d'un élément feu et d'un élément terre. Chaque équipe a été formée avec soin pour garantir le meilleur équilibre. Ne vous alarmez donc pas tout de suite si cela ne vous saute pas aux yeux dans l'heure. Apprenez d'abord à vous connaître avant de me sauter à la gorge, s'il-vous-plaît. Surtout que je ne compte pas revenir en arrière et que vous resterez donc ensemble toute votre scolarité.

Elle avait dit cela en gloussant légèrement. Sasuke se crispa, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se coltiner deux boulets lors de ses entraînements pendant quatre ans ? Merde, son frère ne lui avait pas dit ça, le salaud !

\- Je vais maintenant appeler les équipes de trois et vous assignez un professeur principal pour vos cours de l'après-midi. Celui-ci sera aussi, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, votre référent si vous avez le moindre problème ou des questions. Par avance, sachez que vous garderez ce professeur jusqu'à la fin de vos études également. Essayez donc de bien vous entendre avec lui dès le début.

A cet instant, une dizaine de professeurs firent leur apparition derrière la blonde. Certains étaient souriants et semblaient très sympathiques. D'autres, au contraire, avaient l'air plutôt effrayants…

Tous les élèves se tinrent droit sur leur siège, attendant le moment où on appellerait leur nom. Voyant son ami dans la lune, Kiba donna un coup de coude à Naruto et lui murmura à la va vite ce qui était en train d'arriver. Aussitôt, le blond se mit aux aguets, espérant au fond de lui que son équipe se composerait de Kiba et Sakura. Choisir Sakura signifiait laisser de côté Hinata et Ino, c'est vrai. Autant Hinata était agréable à vivre – quoiqu'un peu trop timide –, autant le blond n'avait nullement envie de devoir passer du temps avec ce Neji de malheur s'ils devaient faire équipe. Ino n'avait jamais été sympathique avec lui, le rabaissant à la moindre occasion ou l'ignorant tout simplement. Sakura avait le mérite d'être parfois gentille avec lui, c'était pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Sasuke, quant à lui, pouvait aller avec n'importe qui, tant que ce n'était pas avec lui. Ils avaient déjà passés neuf ans ensemble, ils n'allaient quand même pas rempiler pour quatre de plus !

\- Équipe numéro un : Haku, Dariu et Chôjûrô. Venez tous les trois et asseyez-vous sur les sièges vides devant moi. Votre professeur sera Zabuza Momochi.

Naruto observa les trois Henges s'asseoir aux places que la directrice leur avait indiqué du doigt. De ce que le blond pouvait voir, Haku était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle semblait être douce et délicate. Dariu était un garçon assez grand, plutôt robuste, qui, bien que sa chevelure soit entièrement blanche, avait la peau très foncé. Chôjûrô était, quant à lui, l'archétype de l'intello : lunette, col roulé, pas très grand – mais malheureusement, quand même plus grand que lui… Naruto soupira à ce triste constat – et l'air un peu paumé assis à côté de Dariu. Par contre, Naruto était bien content de ne pas avoir leur professeur. Ce Zabuza faisait vraiment peur. Grand, musclé, un bandage lui masquait la partie basse du visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux qui glacèrent jusqu'aux os le petit renard. Point commun entre les quatre, ils avaient tous une épée accrochée dans le dos. Naruto eut des sueurs froides en les imaginant le couper en petites rondelles avec… Vraiment, il était bien content de ne pas être dans cette équipe.

Tsunade annonça l'équipe numéro deux, puis la suivante et encore la suivante. Les élèves descendaient en entendant leur nom, puis leur professeur venait prendre place avec eux.

La directrice était en train d'énoncer les membres de la sixième équipe et Naruto était content. Les professeurs restant avaient tous des têtes sympathiques. Il n'y avait qu'un professeur qui sortait du lot et qu'il ne voulait pas. Un homme aux cheveux gris, le visage caché derrière un masque qui lisait un bouquin au lieu d'écouter. Il avait l'air de se foutre royalement de la situation et cela mettait le blond mal-à-l'aise. S'il pouvait choisir, Naruto prendrait soit l'unique femme présent -elle avait des yeux rouges ce qui lui donnait une aura plutôt étrange, mais avait un sourire tendre et sincère-, soit le grand brun qui fumait une cigarette en les regardant avec bienveillance.

\- Équipe numéro sept : Naruto Uzumaki…

A l'entente de son nom, il se leva et commença à se diriger vers les rangs où les autres équipes étaient déjà regroupées. Il était le premier de Konohagakure à être appelé, et il espérait que son vœu se réaliserait.

\- Sakura Haruno…

Aussitôt, Naruto se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un immense sourire. La directrice aurait-elle entendu ses prières ? D'abord être accepté dans cette école, puis faire équipe avec Sakura, il devait être au paradis, ce n'était pas possible sinon ! Ne restait plus qu'elle prononce le nom de Kiba et Naruto serait convaincu qu'il était effectivement mort et dans le Walhalla des Henges.

\- Et Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Yes !

Naruto avait mal entendu, il faisait équipe avec ce snobinard d'Uchiwa ?

Alors que lui émettait un cri indigné, la jeune fille de leur groupe, elle, resplendissait de bonheur à l'idée de passer les quatre prochaines années avec son cher et tendre.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ça, je vais devoir me farcir ce Teme d'Uchiwa tous les jours pendant encore quatre ans !?

Le blond avait crié ces mots et tout le monde le regardait d'un air choqué. La directrice, elle, le fixait si intensément, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait l'étrangler par la pensée.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir traîner un boulet comme toi peut-être ? Dobe !

Sasuke l'avait bousculé en passant à côté de lui, le faisant tomber par terre, le cul entre deux marches, tout en lui répondant d'une voix pleine de mépris.

\- Tsunade-sama, vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur ? Je veux dire, Naruto n'est qu'un renard et il n'a même pas beaucoup de chakra ! J'étais avec lui en primaire, je l'ai déjà vu, il n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Vous êtes certaine qu'il a vraiment sa place dans cette école ?

Naruto, toujours affalé par terre, sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. La personne qui venait de dire à haute voix qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici était Sakura.

Alors même Sakura ne voulait pas de lui… Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire tout à l'heure, gronda la directrice dont les yeux envoyaient cette fois des éclairs en direction de la rosée. Ma décision en matière de constitution d'équipes n'est pas révocable. Et je ne permets à aucun d'entre vous de remettre en doute mon jugement, à moins que cette personne soit prête à en payer le prix. Pour finir, mademoiselle Haruno, sachez que votre camarade Naruto a bien plus sa place dans cette école que vous et que bon nombre de vos compagnons.

Naruto releva la tête en entendant ces derniers mots. Il avait vraiment sa place dans cet établissement alors ?

Sakura s'assit à sa place en courbant l'échine, consciente d'avoir manqué de respect à la directrice. Sasuke prit place à ses côtés, mais lui bouillait toujours à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces deux crétins devaient-ils être les membres de son équipe ? Il avait scruté les Henges qui avaient déjà été appelé et certains avaient l'air très intéressants. Il fallait qu'il contacte son frère Itachi le plus tôt possible, il était certain qu'il pouvait faire changer la blonde d'avis. Il était un Uchiwa, on ne refusait rien à un Uchiwa. Et surtout, on ne mettait pas un Uchiwa avec des sous-merdes comme les deux autres.

\- Le professeur de l'équipe sept sera Kakashi Hatake.

L'homme qui lisait un livre adossé à un mur sortit de sa léthargie et s'avança. Naruto se releva en pensant très fort que finalement, il était effectivement mort, mais était allé tout droit en enfer. Les mots de Sakura lui étaient vraiment restés en travers de la gorge. Il ne se voyait pas passer les quatre prochaines années avec elle. Il se sentait trahi et blessé.

Il s'assit sans un mot à côté de l'Uchiwa et le professeur vînt se placer à ses côtés. Naruto le fixa un instant en se demandant ce qui se cachait sous son masque. L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire franc que le blond discerna parfaitement malgré l'étoffe. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu d'avance, se réconforta le renard.

Le professeur ressortit alors son livre, et en voyant la couverture et le nom explicite qui s'y trouvait, Naruto se dit que finalement, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. L'homme lisait un livre érotique…

\- Équipe numéro huit : Hinata Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame. Votre professeur sera Kurenaï Yûhi.

Naruto eut un autre pincement au cœur de voir que Hinata et Kiba était dans l'équipe suivante. Il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de ce Shino… Surtout qu'ils avaient la femme professeur au joli sourire. Observant à la dérobée son enseignant, qui lisait tranquillement son bouquin, Naruto regretta vraiment d'être dans l'équipe sept et non dans la huit…

En s'installant derrière lui, Kiba vînt le réconforter en serrant son épaule d'une main. Kiba était vraiment le seul ami qu'il avait. Heureusement qu'il était là, son geste lui réchauffa la poitrine et lui permit de reprendre un peu pied dans le monde réel.

\- Et enfin, équipe numéro neuf : Chôji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara et Ino Yamanaka. Asuma Sarutobi en professeur.

Les derniers élèves prirent place, suivit de l'homme brun qui se décida à éteindre sa cigarette.

\- Bien, reprit la directrice. Maintenant que les équipes sont constituées, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la visite de l'école. Kabuto, Shizune !

A cet appel, la femme qui avait été le troisième juré lors de l'examen d'entrée, puis un jeune homme à lunette firent leur apparition derrière la blonde.

\- Kabuto et Shizune sont respectivement responsables des dortoirs garçons et filles. N'hésitez pas à aller les voir au moindre problème. Ils vont maintenant vous montrer où auront lieu vos cours. Laissez vos bagages ici, vous reviendrez les récupérer lorsque vous irez découvrir les dortoirs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne visite et de passer quatre merveilleuses années parmis nous à Konoha !

Des applaudissements suivirent les dernières paroles de la directrice qui prit aussitôt congé. Shizune et Kabuto se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre et tout le monde se leva pour les suivre.

Les deux adultes leurs expliquèrent qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le bâtiment principal et que ce bâtiment possédait au rez-de-chaussée quatre amphithéâtres. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces amphithéâtres que se dérouleraient les écrits qu'ils allaient avoir à la fin de chaque semestre. Chaque année avait son propre amphi. Celui où avait eu lieu le discours de la directrice était dédié aux premières années. Néanmoins, on leur montra tout de même où se trouvait les autres pour leur future occupation dans les années à venir.

Les adultes leur expliquèrent que le bâtiment se composait de quatre étages, et qu'à chaque étage il y avait exactement quatre salles de classe. Une pour chaque année. De ce fait, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas trouver leur salle le matin.

Au premier étage se trouvait les laboratoires de sciences et de physique. Kabuto leur expliqua qu'il était l'assistant de leur professeur de sciences, Orochimaru, qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré, car il avait été membre du jury de l'examen. Cependant, l'homme donnant également des cours dans une autre école, les élèves auraient donc une semaine Kabuto pour professeur de sciences, et l'autre semaine Orochimaru. Kabuto s'occupant des cours de sciences de la vie, Orochimaru se chargeant des cours de géologie.

Au deuxième étage se trouvait les salles d'histoire et géographie. Ce serait aussi dans ces salles qu'auraient lieu leurs cours de littérature. Au niveau suivant, les salles de mathématiques. On les reconnaissait d'ailleurs facilement aux règles, équerres et rapporteurs géants posés au bas des tableaux.

Enfin, le dernier étage ne se composait lui que de deux grandes salles géantes, où l'on dispensait les cours d'art et culture. Dans la première pièce, il y avait des chevalets, une armoire pleine de tubes de peinture et de pinceaux, des tables de tournage et des fours pour la poterie. Dans la seconde salle, des instruments de musiques, des pupitres, des étagères débordantes de partitions.

\- Ces cours ont été créés pour vous permettre de souffler une matinée par semaine. Ici, vous pourrez laisser libre cours à votre imagination. La salle de musique peut aussi être transformée en atelier de danse si suffisamment de monde le souhaite, les éclaira Shizune. Mais attention, ces cours ne sont dispensés qu'en première année. L'an prochain, il vous faudra vous orienter vers des cours supplémentaires dans l'optique de vous former à un futur métier. Anatomie, psychologie, art du combat, agriculture, etc. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez beaucoup de choix et tout ceci vous sera expliqué au milieu du deuxième semestre.

\- Nous allons maintenant vous montrer où auront lieu vos activités de l'après-midi avec vos professeurs principaux, continua Kabuto en reprenant le chemin des escaliers.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et on leur demanda de se réunir au milieu de la cour, rangés par équipe de 3, face à l'édifice dont ils venaient.

\- Avant de continuer, laissez-moi vous expliquer la disposition des bâtiments, commença Shizune à voix forte. En face, le bâtiment où auront lieu vos cours. Sur votre gauche, les dortoirs et le réfectoire. Le bâtiment en retrait complètement sur votre gauche est la bibliothèque. Nous vous laissons le soin d'aller la visiter seul.

\- Vous avez les entrées du dortoir et du réfectoire juste là, dit Kabuto en leur montrant du doigt deux portes distinctes avec écrit dessus cantine pour la première et dortoirs pour la seconde - ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper.

\- Tout à l'heure nous vous montrerons comment y accéder sans quitter le bâtiment principal lorsque nous irons chercher vos bagages, reprit la brune. Pour l'instant, nous allons voir les dojos, là où vous allez entraîner vos animaux avec vos professeurs principaux.

\- Pareillement, il existe des portes dans le bâtiment principal pour y accéder sans passer par cette cour. Vous les avez sûrement vus, il y en a une à chaque étage avec écrit « accès salles d'entraînement ». Une fois empruntée, elle mène à un long couloir qui mène directement aux dojos, s'exclama Kabuto.

Les deux adultes leurs firent donc traverser la cour en direction de l'édifice sur leur droite. De l'extérieur, on pouvait dire qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de salles d'entraînement car la bâtisse était vraiment colossale.

Ils passèrent de grandes portes en bois et se regroupèrent dans le hall. De là où il était, Naruto vit qu'il y avait des escaliers de chaque côté de l'entrée et qu'il y avait de nombreuses portes.

\- Le bureau de Tsunade-sama, l'infirmerie ainsi que la salle des professeurs se trouvent ici. Si vous avez le moindre problème, mon bureau se trouve aussi ici, dit-elle en montrant une porte du doigt. Je suis la secrétaire de Tsunade-sama. Maintenant, venez.

Elle les fit ensuite entrer dans la pièce juste à côté de son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon de détente. Un grand canapé, quatre fauteuils, une table et des chaises, deux distributeurs de boissons et un distributeur de nourriture composaient la pièce. Une grande fenêtre complétait le tout, laissant entrer le soleil ce qui rendait le lieu fort agréable.

\- Cette pièce est pour vous. Vous avez le droit de venir vous y reposer et vous y rafraîchir après vos entraînements. Par contre, ce n'est pas très grand, alors essayez de ne pas y rester trop longtemps pour ne pas gêner les autres. Toutes les années utilisent cette pièce, alors ne pensez pas que vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semble.

\- A présent, approchez-vous de ce panneau, poursuivit Kabuto.

Naruto ne l'avait pas vu avant, mais effectivement, à côté des distributeurs de boissons, se trouvait un long panneau en bois où étaient accrochés pas mal de feuilles. En regardant bien, le blond vit même son nom apparaître. Le sien et ceux de Sakura et Sasuke y étaient aussi, avec inscrit en légende « Kakashi DJ9 ».

\- Vous trouverez une liste de toutes les équipes qui ont été constituées avec le dojo qui vous est dévolu pour l'année, informa l'homme à lunette. Les dojos ne sont jamais fermés à clé dans la journée pour que vous puissiez venir vous y entraîner quand vous le voulez.

\- En tout, nous avons une vingtaine de dojos, reprit la brune. Pendant que vous avez cours le matin, les troisièmes et quatrièmes années les utilisent. L'après-midi, c'est vous avec les deuxièmes années. Pour ne pas vous gêner les uns les autres, vous serez sur les deux premiers étages et les deuxièmes années sur les derniers étages. Il y a exactement cinq dojos par étage. Vous avez le temps jusqu'à demain après-midi pour jeter un œil à ces listes.

Sur ce, Shizune sortit de la pièce. Certains comme Kiba se précipitèrent quand même pour voir ce qui était marqué à côté de leur nom.

La visite de l'édifice ne dura pas longtemps. Ils allèrent uniquement au premier étage pour observer un dojo, les vingt autres étant identiques. Orientés sud avec une grande baie vitrée, immense, dans un pur style traditionnel, des extincteurs dans tous les coins, des tatamis pour les entraînements au corps à corps dans une armoire, un bureau s'il fallait prendre des notes, des préceptes de vie accrochés au mur…. Tous les élèves étaient en admiration. Tous sauf Sasuke Uchiwa qui contempla la pièce avec dédain se faisant la réflexion que celui du manoir de ses parents était cents fois mieux.

Son coéquipier blond, qui n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, était bouche bée. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et apprécia la vue sur la cour. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas d'être dans cette école. Tout dépassait largement ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Le toit a été aménagé pour ceux d'entre vous qui savent voler, dit Shizune en interrompant Naruto dans ses songes.

Ne restant pas plus longtemps, ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment principal pour récupérer leurs bagages. Leurs guides leur montrant au passage les portes qui permettaient aux deux immeubles de communiquer.

Non loin de l'amphithéâtre où ils avaient débuté leur matinée, apparut l'entrée du réfectoire. Kabuto expliqua qu'il y avait trois portes pour y accéder : celle-ci, celle par la cour, et celle par les dortoirs. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers ces derniers, leurs valises avec eux cette fois.

Dans le hall, Shizune demanda aux filles de se mettre d'un côté et aux garçons de l'autre. Les deux adultes les abandonnèrent alors quelques instants pour aller récupérer les clés de leurs chambres.

\- Malgré ce que Tsunade a dit, moi je ne comprends pas ce que fou là ce renard, murmura une fille qui était dans l'équipe cinq si Naruto se rappelait bien.

\- Ouais, je suis bien content qu'il ne soit pas dans notre équipe, continua un garçon aux cheveux bleus qui était aussi dans l'équipe cinq. Vu le peu de chakra que je sens en lui, ça ne doit pas être évident de s'entraîner avec !

\- Il doit être là par piston, argumenta une autre fille. Ma grand-mère était une Uzumaki. Les renards ont un bon taux de fécondité, du coup, on en retrouve un peu dans toutes les familles. Si ça se trouve, c'est le neveu de la directrice puisqu'il est blond aussi !

Naruto se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Tous chuchotaient autour de lui et tous parlaient de lui… et pas en bien. Se tournant vers son groupe d'ami, il vit Sakura accrochée au bras de Sasuke.

\- Je suis trop contente qu'on soit dans la même équipe Sasuke-kun, minauda la rosée. C'est le destin. Peut-être que la directrice a compris que je ferai la meilleure épouse pour toi !

\- Sakura, commença Sasuke en soupirant.

\- Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que fait Naruto dans cette école, poursuivit la jeune fille. Même si Tsunade-sama dit qu'il a sa place ici, j'en doute beaucoup. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

\- Sakura, tu sais quoi ? Questionna le brun en se dégageant de sa poigne. Tu me saoules. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce crétin d'Uzumaki. Alors arrête de me coller, toi et moi, on n'est pas amis, compris ?

Sans un regard pour la jeune fille, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Avant que Sakura puisse réagir, Shizune réapparut et emmena les filles avec elle. Kabuto, un énorme trousseau de clés en main, fit monter un escalier aux garçons.

Il leur indiqua où se trouvait les sanitaires et les douches, ainsi que les horaires d'ouvertures de ces derniers. Sur chaque porte de chambre, se trouvait une petite plaque avec le nom de l'occupant. Au fur et à mesure, Kabuto distribuait les clés aux nouveaux locataires des lieux avec pour dernière instruction de ranger leurs affaires puis d'aller manger au réfectoire. Ils avaient quartier libre l'après-midi pour visiter leur nouvelle école.

Bien sûr, comme ils avaient été réparti par ordre alphabétique, Naruto fut l'un des derniers à arriver dans sa nouvelle chaumière avec Sasuke, qui comble du bonheur, était son seul et unique voisin.

Le blond entra dans ce qui serait sa demeure pour les quatre prochaines années en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. S'adossant à la porte, il se laissa glisser au sol.

Dieu que la matinée avait été longue ! Il avait attendu toute sa vie d'entrer dans cette école, pourtant cette journée, qui aurait dû n'être remplie que d'agréables moments, n'avait fait que tourner au cauchemar.

Tout d'abord, il allait passer quatre nouvelles années avec Sasuke comme équipier. Et comme voisin de chambrée. Sakura ne voulait pas de lui et ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard depuis son arrivée. Leur professeur était un pervers. Et par-dessus tout, il entendait encore les murmures de ses camarades de classe. Mais le pire, c'était qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chakra, il était d'une espèce commune, il n'était même pas spécialement intelligent !

Avait-il vraiment eu raison de venir ici ? Au moins dans son village d'enfance, Iruka-sensei était là pour lui. Ici, qui avait-il pour l'aider et le voir grandir ? Il se sentait tellement différent des autres. Il savait au fond qu'il n'était pas à sa place avec eux, et ce constat lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas envie de déballer ses affaires. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était appeler un taxi et partir de cet enfer. Personne ne le regretterait de toute façon. Sakura et Ino le méprisaient, Sasuke le haïssait. C'est vrai qu'il y avait Kiba et Hinata, mais même eux finiraient par l'oublier un jour…

Il sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un vint soudainement toquer à sa porte.

\- Mon pote, t'es là ?

Comment faisait Kiba pour toujours arriver quand il n'avait pas le moral ?

\- Oui, répondit le blond d'une petite voix.

\- Tu descends ? On n'a qu'une après-midi pour découvrir les lieux et mettre au point un plan pour qu'on devienne des légendes !

\- Hein ? Demanda intelligemment Naruto.

Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait son ami.

\- T'as pas oublié notre promesse quand même ? Faut qu'on fasse un truc tellement fou que même dans vingt ans, les élèves en parleront encore !

Ah oui, ça lui disait effectivement quelque chose. Organiser un truc tellement dégueu et répugnant qu'ils en deviendraient un mythe auprès des générations futures. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Kiba qu'il pouvait avoir des idées pareilles.

Le blond se releva alors en essuyant ses yeux.

Non mais ils le prenaient pour qui tous ces snobs qui ne faisaient que péter plus haut que leurs culs ? Il était Naruto Uzumaki. Non, il était LE Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage du Pays du Feu, et jamais, jamais il ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit.

La directrice elle-même avait dit qu'il avait sa place ici. Alors, il allait leur montrer à tous ces prétentieux qui était le meilleur. Foi d'Uzumaki, il allait leur faire ravaler leurs remarques. Si Naruto était ici, c'est qu'il y avait sa place. Et il allait tout faire pour le prouver au monde entier.

Remerciant intérieurement Kiba de l'avoir remis sur le bon chemin, Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Kiba eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le blond avec tant de détermination dans le regard. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre projetait de faire, mais il sentait que ça allait vraiment lui plaire.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Alors, je n'ai absolument rien contre Neji, je l'aime même bien. Seulement, il fallait absolument que la 1ère journée à Konoha se passe mal pour Naruto du début à la fin et je n'ai trouvé que ça pour leur arrivée.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la fin de ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte, en relisant le début de cette histoire, que j'avais complément zappé que Kiba et Naruto était supposé concevoir et faire leur projet de truc dégueu en cours d'art et culture (c'est à la base pour ça, en plus, que je l'avais inclus ce cours…) le pire étant que j'ai carrément oublié la connerie que je voulais leur faire faire… D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse… Ça pourrait être une idée de chapitre bonus à la fin de la 1ère partie, donc entre le chapitre 7 et le chapitre 8.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de blabla et de descriptions, j'espère qu'il n'était pas trop chiant. Je posterai le chapitre 3 pour le samedi 12 novembre et celui-ci sera plus long et un peu plus rigolo (enfin selon mes critères).**

 **Je vous dis donc à dans un mois pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas à moi…

 **Note :** Après un mois d'attente, la suite ! Chapitre qui fait assez sourire je trouve du fait de la candeur de Naruto, vous comprendrez en le lisant ^_^

 **Merci à kurukia, Guest, Ludy, Just1ne (franchement, le couple d'élève qui a eu un enfant, je n'avais pas pensé à l'intégrer, mais l'idée me plait, je vais peut-être l'utiliser ! Merci pour le tuyau -) ) Mely13, Lily et Kira Walker pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Les Henges existaient sur cette terre depuis des temps immémoriaux. Certains de leurs des écrits remontaient à des âges forts lointains pour l'attester.

Les Humains, quant à eux, formaient un peuple plus « récent ». Ils étaient apparus un jour, venant du Nord. Peuple pacifique dans un premier temps, ils avaient fui le froid et les inondations de leurs terres qui avaient conduit à de nombreuses épidémies et famines. Les Henges les avaient acceptés parmi eux sans rien leur demander en retour, leur offrant même nourriture et abris.

Bien des décennies plus tard, un Henge, médecin de son état, fit une découverte fracassante en étudiant la structure et l'anatomie des Humains. Les Humains étaient des Henges qui avaient, un jour, renoncés à leur animal. Ils avaient tant rejeté leur condition de bêtes, qu'il ne restait en eux qu'une infime trace de chakra.

Certains Humains, de peur que l'information ne vienne à se répandre et que le monde entier apprenne qu'ils n'étaient qu'une sous-espèce de Henges, commirent l'irréparable : ils perpétrèrent une série de meurtres. Cependant, ils furent bien vite démasqués et une guerre civile éclata.

La jalousie et la haine emplirent alors le cœur des Humains. Eux qui se disaient pacifistes, complotèrent dans le but d'éradiquer les Henges pour pouvoir prendre possession de leurs terres, si riches et fertiles. La guerre civile se transforma bien vite en guerre ouverte. Ce fut la Première Grande Guerre.

Les Humains finirent par capituler, terrassés par la puissance des Henges, et ils durent migrer à nouveau vers le Nord. Néanmoins, le bilan fut très lourd du côté des Henges. Leur peuple si grand et si prospère avait vu un grand nombre de ses forêts et de ses maisons brûlées. Des milliers d'entre eux ne revinrent jamais des champs de batailles, et des centaines d'espèces animales disparurent.

Le temps passa et à nouveau, des siècles plus tard, les Humains firent leur retour pour demander l'aide de ceux qu'ils avaient pourtant combattus. Toutefois, la perfidie n'avait jamais quitté leurs cœurs. Très vite, une Deuxième Grande Guerre eut lieu. Celle-ci dura plus de cinq ans. Mais à la différence de la première, des Humains s'étaient joints aux rangs des Henges, arguant qu'on ne pouvait couper la main de celui qui nous avait secouru et tant donné. A nouveau, les Humains capitulèrent, mais le tribut à payer fut très lourd, surtout du côté des Henges.

Apprenant de leurs erreurs passées, une frontière fut créée. Les Henges donnèrent une grande partie de leurs terres. Leur nombre ayant considérablement diminué, ils ne pouvaient, de toutes façons, plus s'en occuper. Un traité de paix fut signé entre Hashirama Senju, grand combattant Henge, et Ayase Abe, Humain qui avait milité pour une paix entre les deux espèces, et avait combattu auprès de Hashirama. Il devint, suite à la guerre, le premier chef du peuple uni des Humains, pendant qu'il fut donné à Hashirama Senju le titre de Hokage, c'est-à-dire guide suprême des Henges, pour ses exploits.

Notre histoire se passe très exactement cent dix ans après la fin de la Deuxième Grande Guerre.

* * *

Le premier jour de cours avait démarré. La matinée s'était bien passée, leur professeur de mathématiques, Genma Shiranui, leur avait présenté le programme de l'année et ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Apparemment, ses cours n'étaient pas difficiles, et pour peu que l'on suive un minimum et que l'on rende ses devoirs à l'heure, on avait de bonnes notes. Il avait passé toute la durée de leur leçon avec une aiguille – une senbon, apprit plus tard Naruto – dans la bouche, et la rumeur disait qu'il ne l'en retirait que pour le lancer sur les tables des élèves trop bavards, ce qui avait fait sourire le blond.

Naruto avait passé sa pause de midi en compagnie de l'équipe numéro huit. Il en avait profité pour poser de nombreuses questions au nouveau coéquipier de son meilleur ami, Shino, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. De ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, ce dernier venait d'un village pas si éloigné du leur et avait pour animal la punaise Kikai. Naruto en avait eu des frissons dans le dos en l'entendant – il n'aimait pas trop les petites bêtes. Finalement, bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup et qu'il fasse un peu peur au premier abord à cause de son apparence – lunettes de soleil, col monté jusqu'au nez et capuche sur la tête, même à l'intérieur –, Shino était un mec cool et sympathique. Naruto était content que le troisième membre de l'équipe de Kiba et Hinata soit un type aussi bien que Shino. Ils étaient bien tombés, eux.

Naruto, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer le fait de faire équipe avec Sakura et Sasuke. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris ce que la jeune fille pensait vraiment de lui. Il avait donc un poids sur l'estomac en montant dans le dojo où devait déjà l'attendre ses coéquipiers. Il était un peu à la bourre, mais honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie de se presser pour eux.

D'un pas traînant et nonchalant, il monta les escaliers et arriva devant l'entrée de ce qui serait leur dojo pour les quatre prochaines années. Inspirant et expirant doucement pour se donner du courage, il ouvrit la porte.

Il avait craint de se faire engueuler pour son retard dès le premier jour, seulement leur professeur principal non plus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Hésitant entre en profiter pour aller faire un tour ou aller sagement s'asseoir avec les autres, il resta un moment figé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des bruits de combat provenant d'un dojo plus loin le firent se décider à entrer et à prendre place par terre, assez loin des deux autres. D'ordinaire, il aurait commencé une conversation ou aurait essayé de suivre celle qu'avait Sakura, seule face à un Sasuke qui ne l'écoutait visiblement pas, cependant il n'en avait pas envie. Cela n'avait nullement l'air de gêner Sakura de relater ses dernières frasques avec Ino sans que personne ne l'écoute. Qui plus est, comme elle était tournée vers Sasuke et avait ignoré Naruto depuis qu'il s'était assis, le blond en déduisit qu'elle devait saouler l'Uchiwa en paroles depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de mettre les pieds dans la pièce.

Naruto était sur le point de perdre patience lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

\- Yo les jeunes !

Le professeur entra comme si de rien n'était en les saluant d'un signe de main.

\- Vous êtes en retard !

Naruto n'avait pu se retenir et s'était levé en criant ces paroles à l'enseignant.

\- Mais non, mais non, je suis pile à l'heure, argumenta l'adulte.

\- Le cours commence à 14h00 pas à 14h30, coupa Sakura, blasée.

\- Ah ?

"Ah" ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire, "Ah" ? Mais c'était quoi ce professeur ? Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter pareille punition. Il se demandait comment son père allait réagir quand il apprendrait qu'il faisait équipe avec un lion sans talent particulier et un renard sans chakra. Ah oui, et que son professeur était un homme complètement dans la lune. Elles promettaient vraiment ces quatre années à Konoha…

\- Comme c'est le début de l'année et que j'ai envie de finir la fin de mon bouquin, dit le professeur en sortant le dit bouquin de sa poche, je vous propose qu'aujourd'hui notre cours consiste uniquement à se présenter pour qu'on puisse tous faire plus ample connaissance. Vous allez être coéquipiers pendant quatre ans après tout !

\- On vient tous les trois de la même école primaire… Objecta Sakura désabusée.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, mais qui était cet homme ? Il ne savait même pas d'où ils venaient ? Et le discours de la directrice sur les équipes formées avec soin et tout, c'était du baratin alors ?

\- Ah bon ? Pas grave, je ne vous connais pas moi. Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez partir plus tôt pour faire vos devoirs ou visiter encore un peu l'école.

Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire dissimulé derrière son masque.

Naruto hésita un instant à se rebeller, seulement il aimait l'idée de pouvoir terminer plus tôt et aller faire la balade qui l'avait tentée plus tôt.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, continua le professeur sans même avoir demandé leur avis à ses élèves, je vais vous laisser vous présenter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne commenceriez pas par vous-même ? Demanda Naruto effaré. Vous avez l'air louche comme professeur.

\- Moi ? Répondit l'enseignant pas du tout gêné par la remarque de son élève. Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous dire ce que j'aime ou déteste. Mes rêves pour le futur ? Hum… J'ai beaucoup de passe-temps… Voilà, j'ai fini, à votre tour.

\- Mais vous ne nous avez même pas dit quel était votre animal, objecta Sakura.

\- Oui, tout ce qu'on a appris, c'est votre nom…. Confirma le blond.

\- Je vous laisse le soin de deviner, dit l'adulte amusé. Un peu de mystère ne fait pas de mal ! Maintenant à vous, on va commencer par la droite.

\- Moi ? S'exclama la jeune fille qui était effectivement la plus à droite. Je suis Sakura Haruno et je suis un lion. La chose que j'aime… ben c'est…. Enfin, la personne que j'aime, c'est… Est-ce que je dois vous dire quel est mon plus grand rêve pour l'avenir ? C'est d'épouser…

Bien que Sakura n'ait fini aucune de ses phrases, étant donné qu'elle n'avait cessé de fixer Sasuke en rougissant et en se tortillant sur place, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de "la personne" dont elle parlait.

\- Ce que je déteste ? Naruto !

Pour sortir cette vacherie par contre, elle avait arrêté de minauder et de rougir. Naruto, ainsi que leur nouveau professeur, la regardèrent choqués.

\- Euh très bien, reprit Kakashi en se disant que les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui pensaient vraiment à bien d'autres choses qu'à la maîtrise de leur chakra. A toi maintenant.

\- Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis un phénix, commença le brun en fixant intensément son enseignant. Il y a énormément de choses que je déteste et peu que j'aime. Je ne veux pas utiliser le mot « rêve », mais j'ai une ambition. Je veux que le clan Uchiwa soit reconnu comme le plus fort d'entre tous. Je veux concevoir les enfants les plus exceptionnels qu'on ait vus, et je veux que mon phénix soit perçu comme étant l'animal le plus puissant de toute notre génération.

Ok. Au moins c'était clair. Et pour le coup, il était sûr que Sasuke ne rechignerait jamais, quel que soit l'exercice qu'il lui donnerait.

Naruto, quant à lui, était étonné des propos de son camarade. Concevoir des enfants exceptionnels ? Mais où était l'amour là-dedans ?

\- Au dernier maintenant, annonça le professeur.

\- Alors mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki et j'adore les ramens ! Débita Naruto enthousiaste. Ce que j'aime le plus c'est qu'on m'offre des ramens. Ce que je déteste, c'est de devoir attendre trois minutes avant de pouvoir manger mes ramens.

Oui, ce que Naruto aimait le plus en ce bas monde, c'était les ramens. S'il pouvait en manger à tous les repas, il le ferait. Il avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surpris, plus tôt, en dégustant ceux, délicieux, servis au réfectoire.

\- Mon rêve ? Être le prochain à obtenir le titre de Hokage ! Je veux que tout le monde reconnaisse mon existence et mon talent !

Il avait dit cela avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, et Kakashi avait aimé cela. « Alors c'est donc ça, le rêve de Naruto Uzumaki ? Intéressant. »

\- T'as même pas parlé de ton animal, idiot, s'écria Sakura en flanquant une baffe à l'arrière du crâne du blond.

\- Ah… Ben… Je suis un renard, confessa le garçon dans un murmure.

\- Et alors ? S'exclama l'enseignant. C'est très bien d'être un renard !

A ces mots, Naruto arbora un énorme sourire. Il l'aimait bien, finalement, ce professeur.

\- Bon, pendant le mois à venir, je vais vous faire passer une série de tests pour évaluer de quoi vous êtes déjà capables et ce qu'il faut que vous travaillez plus. Je vous conseille donc de bien dormir cette nuit. Vous en aurez besoin demain.

Malgré l'air angélique de l'adulte, Naruto déglutit en entendant cela. Il ne les sentait pas trop ces tests.

\- Maintenant que nous avons tous fait connaissance, finit le professeur, vous pouvez y aller. A demain !

Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il était déjà parti.

Sans un regard en arrière, Naruto suivit le mouvement, bien décidé à faire cette promenade tout en s'efforçant d'oublier les propos de Sakura.

xxxxx

Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, et Kakashi-sensei avait tenu sa promesse, il les avait tué… Il leur avait concocté une série d'exercices plus étranges les uns que les autres qu'ils enchaînaient inlassablement chaque jour de la semaine. Autant dire que Naruto attendait maintenant le week-end comme une délivrance.

Le professeur avait d'abord évalué leur art au combat en les faisant se battre entre eux puis contre lui. Ça, ça allait encore. Ensuite, il avait voulu tester leur ingéniosité et leur esprit d'équipe en leur demandant d'attraper deux clochettes accrochées à sa ceinture. Et la vérité était qu'ils n'y étaient jamais parvenus en une semaine. Oui, car ils avaient eu le droit de retenter leur chance une semaine durant. Sans utiliser leur animal les deux premiers jours, avec par la suite. Même en unissant leurs forces, ils n'avaient fait que les effleurer. Mais à priori l'homme était content d'eux.

Ils avaient aussi eu droit à des activités visant à observer les capacités de leur animal : course, saut, équilibre – oui oui le professeur les avait fait marcher à tour de rôle sur un fil tendu au-dessus du sol, et même Sasuke avait dû le faire malgré ses protestations –, session de vol pour l'Uchiwa, tir de kunai pour évaluer la précision au lancer, etc... Chaque jour, ils se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Heureusement, Kakashi-sensei leur avait dit qu'il allait maintenant se consacrer à observer leur maîtrise des sceaux. Naruto s'en réjouissait, enfin une discipline dans laquelle il était sûr de réussir ! Car il devait bien se l'avouer, malgré les encouragements de l'adulte, le blond arrivait toujours dernier en tout et ne montrait… rien. Et c'était ça son problème, il ne montrait rien. Il était nul partout…

Sasuke, lui, réussissait tout avec facilité. Il comprenait tout de suite ce qu'on attendait de lui et le faisait avec brio, ce qui agaçait énormément Naruto. Sakura ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Elle avait montré qu'elle avait déjà tissé un lien fort avec son lion lors des tests d'endurance physique et de précision. A ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait un œil de lynx et un odorat assez développé, pas autant que Kiba, mais ce n'était pas mal. En plus, elle avait la rapidité et la force d'un monstre quand elle le voulait. Elle lui avait même fait peur à un moment, il devait bien le confesser.

Alors oui, Naruto se sentait souvent à la traîne par rapport à eux. Surtout que Kiba s'entendait très bien avec ses équipiers, alors il n'osait pas lui en parler. Sakura le regardait avec mépris et Sasuke l'ignorait en dehors de leurs cours collectifs, de ce fait, il n'avait personne pour l'écouter et il s'en sentait d'autant plus seul.

Pour compenser, Naruto avait décidé de plus s'investir pour les cours normaux. Il suivait les différentes matières avec intérêt, faisait ses devoirs, il avait même pris un abonnement à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir retirer des livres et les lire tranquillement dans sa chambre ! Kiba en avait d'abord été étonné, mais avait fini par suivre son exemple, quand le blond lui avait argué que c'était la première étape pour devenir le prochain Hokage.

Cependant, en sortant du cours de science de la vie du mercredi dispensés par Kabuto-sensei, Naruto était dubitatif. Il en était tellement dans la lune, qu'il avait laissé ses ramens cuire trop longtemps à la cantine et qu'il les avait mangés sans même s'en rendre compte devant les grimaces de dégoût de ses camarades. Par la suite, bien qu'il suivait pourtant Sasuke et Sakura pour se rendre dans leur dojo, alors que les deux autres étaient rentrés dans la salle et avait laissé la porte ouverte pour lui, il était passé devant sans la voir et avait fini son chemin dans le mur.

Étonnée d'entendre un son de douleur provenant du couloir, et surtout de ne pas voir le blond avec eux, Sakura était sortie pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Naruto se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir en se massant le nez, devenu un peu rouge.

\- Bon, maintenant ça suffit Naruto, commença la jeune fille excédée. J'en ai marre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Hein ? Répondit intelligemment le renard.

\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, enfin plus que d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il avançait pour la rejoindre. On dirait que tu es ailleurs.

\- Ah ? fit le blond penaud. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Sakura était estomaquée. Mais qu'arrivait-il au blond ? Etait-il malade ? D'instinct, elle posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température, cependant, bien qu'il se dégagea bien vite, elle ne sentit rien d'anormal.

\- Sérieux Naruto, insista la rosée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Laisse Sakura, la coupa Sasuke assis dans un coin du dojo. Il a encore dû manger un truc pas net.

\- Non c'est autre chose, il est vraiment étrange aujourd'hui, argumenta-t-elle, du souci dans la voix.

\- J'ai pas spécialement mal au ventre en plus…

Ok, là il y avait effectivement un problème. Depuis quand l'autre crétin n'était plus capable de reconnaître une pique lorsqu'il lui en laissait une !

\- Bon Uzumaki, arrête ton char et déballe ce qui te tracasse.

Sasuke s'était levé en disant cela et se rapprochait maintenant de son camarade pour mieux le scruter.

\- Non, non, c'est rien, je vous le jure.

Maintenant le Dobe essayait de se défiler ? Il l'avait carrément fui en se glissant furtivement à l'opposé du dojo. Sakura avait raison – et ça lui coûtait de l'admettre –, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Naruto.

Sans se poser plus de question, Sasuke se précipita à la poursuite du blond avant qu'il ne mette encore plus de distance entre eux et réussit à le coincer contre un mur, Sakura sur les talons.

\- Maintenant tu craches le morceau ou je vais t'obliger à le faire, menaça le brun, qui se faisait quand même un petit peu de souci pour son coéquipier. Sa réussite future dépendait quand même des entraînements qu'il allait faire avec ces deux-là, ne l'oublions pas.

\- C'est vraiment rien, murmura le blond qui se ratatinait sur lui-même.

\- Naruto, gronda l'Uchiwa.

\- Si je vous le dis, vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer ? Sa question avait été dite à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement, mais les deux autres l'entendirent quand même.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua aussitôt Sakura.

\- A voir, contra l'Uchiwa.

\- Sasuke-kun, ça ne va pas l'aider si tu dis ça, protesta la rosée. Kakashi-sensei ne va pas tarder à arriver en plus. On ne va pas le laisser voir Naruto comme ça, quand même ? Tu as oublié ce qu'il nous a dit sur l'esprit d'équipe ?

Non, il n'avait pas oublié le laïus de leur professeur sur ce qu'était « être une équipe ». Bien que ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point de devoir s'entraîner avec ces deux boulets, il devait faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler avec Itachi pour qu'il arrange la situation. Donc pour l'heure, il allait se plier aux exigences du professeur qui voulait les voir unis comme les doigts de la main… Ça lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser…

\- D'accord, je promets, je ne me moquerai pas, répondit sèchement le brun. Tu nous dis à présent ce que tu as ?

\- Ben, en fait, c'est que tout à l'heure, débuta le blond hésitant. Pendant le cours de sciences, Kabuto-sensei a dit quelque chose…

\- Il en a dit beaucoup des choses, il va falloir être plus précis, commenta froidement Sasuke en croisant les bras sous le regard réprobateur de Sakura.

\- Kabuto-sensei a dit que maintenant qu'on était adultes sur le plan physique, le contrôle des instincts primaires de notre animal allait être plus difficile, énonça Naruto en baissant les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'étonna Sakura.

\- Hé bien, comment se manifestent les instincts primaires de notre animal ? Confessa le blond d'une petite voix. Comment est-ce qu'on sait qu'on est enfin adulte ?

Sakura le regarda avec de grands yeux remplis à la fois d'effroi et d'effarement. Même Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu… Tu le ressens en toi, tenta la rosée en rougissant. Et puis, il y a les… changements physiques on va dire.

\- Les changements physiques ? Répéta le blond perdu en la regardant.

\- Naruto, on a été dans la même école primaire, alors je sais qu'on a suivi les mêmes cours sur la reproduction, s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais même sans ça, personne ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?

Pour le coup, ils étaient tous les trois cramoisis et mal à l'aise. Ils avaient réellement cette conversation ?

\- Ben, ils étaient un peu chiants ces cours, justifia le blond. Alors, soit j'en profitais pour dormir un peu, soit je séchais avec Kiba. Et comme c'est Iruka-sensei qui prenait soin de moi en dehors de l'école, il ne m'a jamais expliqué plus.

Il y eut soudain un grand blanc. Naruto fixait l'un puis l'autre de ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'espoir en attendant une réponse.

\- Naruto, s'exclama alors Sakura en le prenant par les épaules. Je crois qu'il faut que tu aies une conversation avec Sasuke-kun. Je vais donc vous laisser.

\- Hé pas si vite, hurla le brun en la rattrapant alors qu'elle filait vers la porte. Pourquoi ça serait à MOI de lui expliquer tout ça ? Je suis pas sa mère !

\- Moi non plus, et il est absolument hors de question que j'ai cette conversation avec lui. Je ne suis pas un garçon, MOI !

C'était bien la première fois que Sakura lui répondait comme ça, et cela le déstabilisa un peu. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas à une fille de parler de ce genre de chose à un garçon. Sasuke se demanda ce qu'avait foutu le père de Naruto. Puis il se souvint que le blond n'avait pas de parents. Pourtant, il avait beau compatir avec son camarade, il était absolument hors de question qu'ils parlent de cela ensemble !

\- Yo les jeunes !

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il penserait cela, mais il était heureux que leur maître soit enfin là !

\- La voilà la solution, dit alors Sasuke, pose tes questions à Kakashi-sensei. C'est un professeur, il va te répondre.

\- Des questions ? Quelles questions ? Demanda le sensei avec surprise.

\- Kakashi-sensei ? Comment on sait qu'on est devenu un homme ? Interrogea le blond la voix pleine de candeur. Et comment on fait les bébés ?

Le professeur bloqua un instant. Il avait bien entendu ce que son élève avait dit là ?

\- Demande à Sasuke, ça fait pas longtemps qu'il en est un lui-même, alors il pourra même te montrer, rétorqua l'enseignant en se détournant de lui. Bon, aujourd'hui on va…

\- Non, pas moyen, cria le dit Sasuke hors de lui. Je vais sûrement pas parler de ça avec lui. C'est vous l'adulte ici, alors assumez !

Kakashi soupira. Sa feinte n'était pas passée inaperçue finalement.

\- Bon, Naruto, souffla le professeur. Comment naissent les bébés d'après toi ?

\- Ah ça, je sais, s'exclama le blond plein d'enthousiasme. Ils en parlent dans la chanson que me fredonnait toujours Iruka-sensei quand j'étais petit : les filles naissent dans des roses et les garçons dans des choux !

« Ça va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais » Kakashi n'aurait jamais imaginé que son élève soit si naïf, ou idiot, à son âge.

\- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle d'homme à homme, dit l'enseignant d'une voix sérieuse en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bon ben moi, je vais vous laisser, marmonna Sakura en courant vers la sortie. Faites-moi signe quand vous aurez terminé !

« Lâcheuse ! » pensèrent en chœur Sasuke et Kakashi.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant en se demandant du coin de l'œil comment ils allaient s'y prendre, puis déglutirent en pensant au sujet de conversation qu'ils allaient avoir avec ce blond de quatorze ans.

\- Pour commencer, se lança le sensei, connais-tu les différences physiques entre les filles et les garçons ?

\- Oui, souffla Naruto en rougissant. Les filles, elles ont des seins et pas la même chose que les garçons dans la culotte.

Sasuke avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant de cinq ans en face de lui. Naruto était-il vraiment si niais ?

\- C'est un début, acquiesça le professeur. Et ces dernières années, rien n'a changé sur ton corps ?

\- J'ai grandi !

\- Il parlait de choses à ce niveau-là Dobe, s'agaça Sasuke en pointant le dessous de sa ceinture du doigt.

\- Ah euh… peut-être, rougit le blond. Ça devient poilu et… et ça grandit aussi un peu….

Sasuke avait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Il se pinça mais rien ne se passa. Purée, ils avaient vraiment cette discussion ?

\- Et rien d'autre ? Insista l'enseignant en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

\- Quoi comme autre chose ? Questionna le renard perplexe.

\- Eh bien, est-ce que ça n'a jamais gonflé et durcie ?

\- Non ! S'écria Naruto choqué.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es jamais réveillé en ayant le caleçon mouillé ? Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entrer dans la conversation.

\- Hein ? Tu fais encore pipi au lit Sasuke ?

\- Mais non, Dobe, je te parle pas de pisse, je te parle de sperme ! Un liquide blanc assez épais, développa le brun devant la tête d'ahurie de l'autre.

\- Beurk c'est dégueu votre truc, je veux pas de ça moi !

Naruto avait vraiment l'air dégoûté. Mais à dire la vérité, Sasuke était bien plus choqué d'apprendre que Naruto avait autant de retard. Il se demanda même s'il n'y avait pas un problème chez le blond.

« Alors voici donc le vrai pouvoir des sceaux de protection » pensa Kakashi, stupéfait lui aussi des retards du blond dans ce domaine. Il avait déjà remarqué la taille anormalement petite du garçon, seulement, il ne s'imaginait pas que cela pouvait aller aussi loin.

\- Naruto, tenta le professeur, tu n'as jamais eu envie de te toucher un peu plus… sensuellement dirons-nous, cette partie de ton corps ?

\- Ça me gratte parfois, mais c'est tout…

Kakashi et Sasuke se regardèrent et ils eurent tous deux la même pensée « on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge avec lui ».

\- Bon, il est clair, d'après ce que tu nous dis, déclara Kakashi, que tu n'es pas encore, physiquement, un adulte.

« Ni mentalement d'ailleurs » jugea intérieurement l'enseignant.

\- Alors revenons à un sujet plus simple : les bébés.

« Enfin simple… façon de voir les choses ! » Se dit-il à lui-même.

\- Pour concevoir un enfant, il faut deux individus : un mâle et une femelle. Lorsqu'un garçon Henge devient adulte, ça signifie que son… son…

« Oh et puis zut, appelons un chat un chat ! »

\- Son pénis devient dur et gonfle pour se gorger de semence, aussi appelé sperme, lorsqu'il est attiré par un autre Henge. C'est l'excitation d'être en présence d'un être plus fort que soi qui cause… ce durcissement. Bien sûr, le partenaire qui nous attire, n'est pas forcément attiré par nous, c'est la vie. Le durcissement du pénis n'étant pas agréable, dirais-je, continua le professeur avec quelques hésitations, pour soulager cette « douleur » tu pourras être amené à faire plus ample connaissance avec ton pénis avec des caresses plus poussées. L'éjection du sperme créant une sorte de délivrance proche de l'extase.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Pourquoi Sakura avait eu le droit de partir et pas lui ? Sasuke se sentait si embarrassé qu'il avait l'impression de sentir les flammes de son phénix partout sur son corps.

\- Pour les filles, c'est un peu différent, enchaîna le sensei. Leur corps se transforme pour leur permettre de porter un enfant. Elles ont donc des changements physiques spécifiques qui leur indiquent qu'elles peuvent enfin porter un enfant. Tu demanderas les détails à Sakura.

Il savait que Sakura allait sûrement le frapper s'il osait lui poser la question, mais Kakashi se dit que c'était encore une douce revanche par rapport à ce qu'il était obligé de lui raconter. Il aurait aussi pu lui filer un numéro d'Icha Icha Paradise, sa série de livre préférée, seulement il était persuadé que si Tsunade l'apprenait, il le regretterait un long moment.

\- Les filles portent les bébés dans leur ventre. C'est pourquoi, le pénis des hommes durcit : pour pouvoir entrer dans leur corps et y lâcher leur semence, pour qu'un enfant y pousse. C'est comme quand on plante une graine dans la terre puis qu'elle pousse.

\- Ah oui, je comprends, murmura le blond d'un air sérieux en acquiesçant.

\- Lorsque la femelle est aussi un homme, les choses fonctionnent à peu près pareil…

\- Comment ça si la femelle est un homme ?

\- Non, mais Dobe, tu n'as vraiment rien appris à l'école ou quoi ? S'indigna Sasuke. Deux hommes peuvent aussi concevoir un enfant !

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla le blond.

\- Bon, il faut juste que la femelle soit un signe de terre, comme un chien ou toi, un renard, pour que ce soit possible, éclaira le brun en se moquant.

\- Attendez là ! Cria Naruto en devant tout d'un coup pâle. Ça veut dire que je pourrais porter un enfant ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Kakashi sensei. Les Henges mâles qui ont l'élément terre ont un taux de fécondité équivalent aux femelles terre et vent, et bien supérieur aux femmes feu et eau.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas Dobe, ricana Sasuke, vu ta tête, aucun mâle ne voudra de toi comme femelle. Ton cul ne craint rien.

\- Mon cul ? De quoi il parle Kakashi-sensei ? Implora Naruto complètement perdu.

\- Sasuke, tu étais obligé d'en rajouter ? Soupira le professeur. Naruto, si, dans quatre ans, tu devais préférer un mâle à toute autre femelle, je te le promets, nous finirons cette conversation. Alors pitié, on peut continuer le cours ?

\- Ben ça risque pas d'arriver, moi j'aime les filles, s'exclama le blond sûr de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide Dobe, répliqua le brun, las. C'est ton animal.

\- Mon animal ? S'étonna le blond.

\- L'instinct de survie de ton animal te poussera à procréer avec un Henge qui sera supérieur ou au moins égal à ton niveau, continua Kakashi en se demandant quand son calvaire allait enfin finir. Lorsque tu seras physiquement un homme, tu deviendras plus réceptif aux phéromones que libèrent inconsciemment tout Henge, et tu en libéreras toi-même pour attirer l'attention des autres Henges en âge de procréer. Ton animal étant capable d'analyser les capacités des autres par leurs phéromones, il ne sera attiré, et donc toi aussi, que par ceux qu'il jugera être suffisamment exceptionnels pour lui. Plus un animal est exceptionnel lui-même, plus il est exigeant. Ce qui explique ainsi pourquoi certaines espèces, comme les phénix, ont tant de mal à trouver un partenaire. Ils visent trop haut…

Kakashi-sensei avait dit ça simplement pour se moquer de lui, Sasuke en était certain. Il devait lui en vouloir de la situation actuelle. Néanmoins, s'il devait être en colère contre quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt Naruto, pour être aussi idiot.

\- On peut reprendre les cours à présent ?

Naruto hocha la tête, mais ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas encore satisfait et que des dizaines de questions devaient encore fourmiller dans sa tête.

Alors que Kakashi se rapprochait de la porte pour aller chercher Sakura, le blond tira soudainement sur la manche de Sasuke. Surpris, celui-ci se tourna vers l'Uzumaki et le vit le regarder timidement.

\- Dis Sasuke…

Oh non, il ne la sentait pas celle-là…

\- Est-ce que toi, marmonna le blond, tu es déjà, enfin tu vois, un homme ?

Naruto avait dit la fin de sa phrase dans un murmure le rouge aux joues. Sasuke hésita à le refouler, mais puisqu'ils avaient déjà ouvert une brèche, autant répondre honnêtement.

\- Ouais, depuis deux ans.

\- Finalement, je vais refaire une petite promenade…

Sakura, qui venait juste de revenir, avait entendu le petit échange de ses coéquipiers. Kakashi l'empêcha de s'en aller et annonça le début des festivités.

Naruto repensa encore pendant un moment à la confidence de Sasuke. Alors il le surpassait vraiment dans tout. Deux ans ! Ça faisait deux ans que Sasuke était un adulte ? Le blond se sentit vraiment déprimé d'un coup… Heureusement, du fait de la gêne de leur précédente discussion, personne ne vint l'embêter. Même Kakashi-sensei le laissa végéter dans un coin et se concentra sur les deux autres.

* * *

Naruto fut soulagé quand arriva enfin le vendredi. Il avait, en réalité, encore beaucoup de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il aurait aimé en discuter en privé avec Kiba. Il savait qu'il lui ferait partager son savoir sans se moquer de lui. Seulement, Kiba étant toujours accompagné de ses coéquipiers, le blond n'avait jamais pu se lancer. Il se voyait mal demander à Kiba devant Hinata-chan si son pénis gonflait et durcissait, comme lui avait dit Kakashi-sensei, quand il était excité par une personne…

Avec le reste de l'équipe sept, une sorte de malaise s'était installé. Naruto supposa qu'il devait laisser passer plusieurs jours avant que ses camarades et leur sensei n'arrivent à le regarder sans rougir ou sans pouffer. Il était plus qu'évident pour lui qu'il ne pourrait plus leur poser de question à ce sujet.

Donc Naruto se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les dojos, espérant que le cours ne durerait pas longtemps, ce qui était souvent le cas avec leur professeur, bien plus intéressé par la lecture que par eux.

Kakashi-sensei fit son apparition avec beaucoup moins de retard qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui étonna ses trois élèves. Il voulait, pour la séance du jour, leur montrer différentes manières d'accomplir un sceau de restriction. Il avait remarqué que Sakura y arrivait uniquement si le Henge en face d'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chakra. Et Sasuke, qui avait dû l'apprendre de son père, utilisait une version qui marchait certes très bien sur les êtres de feu comme lui, mais qui ne valait rien face à un Henge de vent et encore moins d'eau…

Alors que ses deux coéquipiers écoutaient avec attention les paroles de leur professeur, Naruto était toujours dans sa bulle, se demandant s'il pourrait vraiment porter un enfant dans son ventre un jour. Bizarrement, avec le temps, l'idée ne lui faisait plus aussi peur.

Un coup assez violent porté à l'arrière de sa tête lui fit se cogner le front à la fenêtre devant laquelle il rêvassait depuis un moment.

\- Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête Teme !

Naruto se retourna, se massant le front d'une main, et hurla sur Sasuke, qui était, bien sûr, l'auteur de ce coup bas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à écouter un peu Dobe, répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire mauvais. Si j'avais un aussi mauvais niveau que toi, je ne passerais pas mon temps la tête dans la lune, moi.

\- T'es plus mauvais que moi en sceaux, déjà pour commencer, Teme, s'indigna Naruto en serrant les poings.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait Usuratonkachi !

\- Allons allons les garçons.

Kakashi-sensei vint couper court à leur dispute en se mettant entre eux.

\- Naruto a raison, expliqua l'enseignant. Ce cours est surtout pour toi et Sakura. Naruto est très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des sceaux.

Il y eut soudain un grand blanc. Naruto avait bien remarqué sa facilité à maîtriser les sceaux et les visages admiratifs des adultes qui le voyaient faire. Alors si même Kakashi-sensei le disait, c'était qu'il était réellement doué en quelque chose. Et il l'était plus que Sasuke. Un vrai bonheur.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là, s'insurgea le brun en pointant un doigt vers le renard. Ce Dobe serait meilleur que moi en sceau ?

\- T'as un problème, Uchiwa ? Renchérit Naruto dont la colère commençait à croître en lui. T'es jaloux que Kakashi-sensei m'ait complimenté et pas toi ?

\- Les garçons, ça suffit, s'interposa Sakura. Tu n'as qu'à nous faire une petite démonstration Naruto et puis voilà.

\- Oui, je veux une preuve !

Sasuke ne le croirait que quand il l'aurait vu de ses yeux, Sakura avait raison sur ce point. Si ce baka était vraiment aussi bon que le sensei le disait, il n'avait qu'à leur montrer.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais calme toi un peu Sasuke, soupira Kakashi-sensei qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait être excédé ou amusé par le comportement de ses élèves. Je vais laisser échapper un peu de mon chakra, et toi Naruto, tu vas le repousser à l'intérieur de moi, ça marche ?

\- Sans problème, s'esclaffa le blond en souriant.

Kakashi ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. Il laissa son animal l'envahir et il sentait déjà ses ailes vouloir sortir dans son dos.

Ses élèves étaient estomaqués. Un halo bleu rempli du chakra d'un animal qu'il ne connaissait pas entoura leur sensei.

Naruto sortit bien vite de sa transe et réfléchit. Il renifla le chakra pour essayer de déterminer quel animal cela pouvait être. Le professeur ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer et le blond vit que son œil droit était maintenant rouge. Naruto ne savait pas comment c'était possible, seulement dès l'instant où il vit cet œil, il sut comment faire. Malaxant son propre chakra, il forma deux signes avec sa main gauche puis vint effleurer le halo bleu qui disparut aussitôt, laissant leur sensei à bout de souffle. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vécu – il n'arrivait pas à laisser l'aura de son renard sortir suffisamment pour l'expérimenter –, mais on lui avait dit que c'était très douloureux lorsque quelqu'un utilisait un sceau de restriction pour renvoyer l'animal en sommeil dans son porteur. Et vu le froncement de sourcils de leur sensei, il n'avait aucun doute que l'expérience n'avait pas été des plus agréables.

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez triché !

Apparemment, la démonstration n'avait pas suffi à Sasuke. Pour lui, l'adulte avait fait croire que Naruto avait repoussé son animal, alors qu'avec son niveau, il aurait très bien pu le faire de lui-même.

\- Et s'il le faisait sur moi ? Demanda Sakura qui, il fallait le dire, était elle aussi dubitative.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Concéda le professeur, ça les obligeait à travailler leur chakra donc il n'allait pas les en empêcher. Transforme-toi en lion.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sous le regard ahuri de Naruto, Sakura se changea en lion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa forme entière avant et d'instinct il recula, apeuré. Le lion rugit puis se rapprocha de lui. Mû par la peur, Naruto ne réfléchit même pas et renvoya l'animal dans sa niche en effleurant sa crinière.

Le choc fut tel que Sakura retrouva sa forme humaine dans un cri de douleur et resta quelques instants couchée au sol à récupérer. Naruto l'avait repoussé si fort, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation avant.

\- Est-ce que ça va Sakura-chan ? Naruto n'avait pu se retenir de se jeter sur elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

\- Tu y es allé un peu trop durement Naruto, expliqua Kakashi-sensei en s'agenouillant à côté de son élève pour l'aider à se remettre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, d'ici quelques minutes, ça ira mieux. Viens t'asseoir sur une chaise pour récupérer Sakura.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle Sakura avait été vaincue. Le brun s'entraînait avec elle depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que son animal disposait d'une grande quantité de chakra. Lui-même avait eu du mal à repousser son lion la veille lorsque Kakashi-sensei lui avait dit de le faire. Et elle n'avait même pas été sous sa forme complète !

Sasuke se souvint alors du test pour entrer dans cette école. Là aussi, Naruto avait dû démontrer sa capacité à user des sceaux. Il l'avait même fait sur lui. A l'époque, Sasuke en avait juste conclu que c'était un coup de chance. Il était stressé par l'examen et il avait dû utiliser beaucoup de chakra pour garder sa forme animal quelques minutes devant le jury. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il disposait de plus de chakra puisqu'un sceau de restriction lui avait été retiré durant l'été. Il devait voir ça avec son propre corps pour être sûr que tout ceci n'était pas une grosse supercherie organisée par les trois autres.

Sans un mot, Sasuke laissa son phénix s'emparer de lui. Il alla jusqu'à la forme la plus poussée qu'il maîtrisait. Son corps se transforma intégralement et il essaya de ne pas incendier le bâtiment avec ses ailes de flammes.

\- A mon tour maintenant, grogna le phénix.

« Quel gamin » pensèrent les trois autres.

D'abord surpris, Naruto eut un sourire sadique. Si l'Uchiwa voulait jouer, il n'allait pas se gêner. C'était lui qui l'avait cherché après tout. Étirant ses bras, il concentra le peu de chakra qui restait dans sa main. Il avait déjà utilisé un sceau de restriction sur le Teme, alors il savait très bien comment faire. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'animal avec une démarche féline qui fit rire Kakashi-sensei.

Soudain, Naruto se mit en position d'attaque et projeta son poing sur le torse de Sasuke. Alors que Sakura hurlait déjà de la violence du blond, celui-ci avait arrêté son geste à quelques millimètres de la peau enflammée de son camarade et se contenta de l'effleurer du bout du doigt.

Sasuke convulsa sous le choc de la force du chakra qui l'envahit et il tomba en arrière. Assis sur le sol, il sentit tout le chakra de son phénix être emprisonné en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Même lorsque son père ou Itachi pratiquaient des sceaux de restriction sur lui lors de leurs entraînements, jamais il n'avait senti pareille intensité. Retrouvant sa forme humaine, Sasuke fixa le blond qui le regardait en ricanant, choqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Des applaudissements les firent tous trois se retourner. Personne ne l'avait remarqué avant, mais un vieil homme se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et c'était lui qui applaudissait.

Assez grand, de longs cheveux blancs, et portant une tenue atypique, le vieil homme s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Bravo, bravo, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu as des élèves forts prometteurs Kakashi à ce que je vois.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt Jiraya-sama, s'étonna l'enseignant visiblement gêné.

Sasuke se figea. Kakashi-sensei avait-il bien dit Jiraya ? Jiraya comme celui des trois Sennin de Konoha?

Voilà des années, trois élèves de cette école étaient devenus des légendes. Faisant partie de la même équipe, ils avaient, chacun à leur manière, révolutionné le monde Henge, par leur talent et leur collaboration respective. Il y avait d'abord Tsunade, petite-fille du Grand Hashirama Senju, qui, en plus de devenir quelques années plus tard la directrice de Konoha, avait été la première a créée des écoles pour enseigner la médecine à tous. Dans le passé, chaque famille possédait son propre médecin et il n'y avait pas de partage avec les autres. C'était la raison du grand nombre de morts dans leurs rangs pendant les Grandes Guerres. Si le médecin d'une famille était tué, il n'y avait alors plus personne pour soigner les autres membres de cette famille, du fait de la complexité de chaque espèce. Tsunade avait tout remis à plat en imposant à chaque clan de partager ses connaissances. Il était alors apparu des solutions pour soigner des maux d'autres espèces avec les techniques déjà existantes dans les grandes familles. Aujourd'hui, il existait deux écoles de médecine générale et une école dédiée à améliorer la reproduction. Tsunade y avait enseigné durant des années avant de devenir directrice de Konoha et y dispensait encore des cours une à deux matinées par semaine.

Venait ensuite Orochimaru, leur professeur de sciences. Comme Tsunade, il avait montré un grand intérêt pour la médecine. A dire vrai, l'école dédiée à la reproduction venait de lui. Il avait consacré sa vie a étudié le monde et avait mené de nombreuses expériences pour améliorer leur condition de vie. Son but étant de trouver un élixir capable de leur donner jeunesse éternelle, empêcher la stérilité et à terme, ne plus connaître la mort. Bien qu'aucune de ses théories n'aient pour l'heure fonctionnée, il avait le mérite d'avoir conçu des méthodes pour bonifier la fertilité des terres en culture et rendre plus riche leur nourriture. Tout Henge qui désirait s'orienter plus tard dans les métiers de la terre telle que l'agriculture, vénérait cet homme.

Pour finir, il y avait eu Jiraya. Si les deux autres utilisaient leur chakra pour soigner, lui avait œuvré pour une maîtrise parfaite du chakra. Il avait fondé pour cela une école sur le mont Myôboku, une montagne au nord du Pays du Feu, à la frontière avec les Humains. Rares étaient les Henges qui avaient pu entrer dans cette école. Jiraya recrutait lui-même les jeunes qui faisaient preuve d'un chakra exceptionnel. Minato Namikaze, le dernier à avoir eu le titre d'Hokage, y aurait été élève puis enseignant avant sa mort, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. D'après certains bruits de couloir, Kakashi-sensei y aurait été élève lui aussi, cependant rien de ce qu'il avait encore pu voir du sensei ne le confirmait pour l'instant.

Avoir le privilège de pouvoir aller au mont Myôboku signifiait un grand avenir en perspective. Selon la légende, ce serait lors d'un voyage ayant pour dessein une meilleure connaissance de son animal, que Jiraya aurait découvert le mont Myôboku et le secret qui y serait enfermé. En effet, toujours d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, une source s'y trouvant permettrait à celui qui y plongeait son regard d'entrer directement en contact avec son animal. A la fin d'une longue et pénible bataille mentale, soit la personne ressortait gagnante, et avait alors un contrôle parfait de son chakra et des capacités décuplées en plus d'un niveau de connaissance général bien supérieur aux autres, soit la personne perdait le combat et l'esprit par la même occasion. C'était la raison pour laquelle les Henges étaient si soigneusement sélectionnés. Ceux qui avaient un chakra trop maigre ou un esprit trop faible ne pouvaient en ressortir que fou.

Si Jiraya était là, c'était qu'il cherchait un nouvel élève, conclut Sasuke. Aucun Uchiwa n'avait jamais été sélectionné depuis que le Sennin avait fondé son école, quarante ans plus tôt. L'arrière grand-oncle de Sasuke, Madara Uchiwa, avait bravé le Sennin et avait voulu glisser ses yeux dans la source. Il avait malheureusement perdu le combat et s'était retrouvé coincé sous la forme de son animal. L'arrière-grand-père de Sasuke avait perdu la vie en essayant de tuer Madara pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable maintenant que son esprit n'était plus. Seul un monstre sanguinaire avait survécu au combat mental, et celui-ci avait pris pour cible les membres de leur clan. Ce fut Jiraya lui-même qui porta le coup fatal à l'animal après une lutte acharnée au côté de la famille Uchiwa. Une fresque rappelant ce combat se trouvait dans le dojo de la maison familiale de Sasuke. Depuis, plus aucun Uchiwa n'avait osé défier Jiraya.

Selon la rumeur, le Sennin faisait passer une série de tests à ceux qu'il pensait capable de vaincre la source. Il les emmenait ensuite avec lui sur le mont Myôboku, où après plusieurs mois d'entraînement physique mais aussi mental, il les laissait combattre leur animal. Par la suite, si l'initiation était une réussite, il apprenait à son élève comment utiliser ce chakra durement gagné et leur montrait l'étendue de leurs capacités. Ainsi, le dernier Hokage, Minato Namikaze, aurait été surnommé l'éclair jaune de Konoha, car en revenant de la montagne, lorsqu'il s'était battu avec tous les autres Henges de son âge pour trouver une épouse, il avait fait la démonstration à tous qu'il était l'unique Henge pouvant utiliser un nouvel élément primaire : la foudre. Malheureusement, il était mort avant d'avoir pu donner une descendance et nul ne saura jamais si l'exploit aurait pu être héréditaire. Une nouvelle espèce aurait pu naître.

Sasuke se demanda pour quoi ou plutôt pour qui le Sennin était là. Gonflant le torse de fierté, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'il était là pour lui. Il allait enfin rendre son père fier de lui, se réjouit le phénix.

\- Je me suis permis de prendre un peu d'avance sur ce qui était prévu, éclaira Jiraya en observant tour à tour les trois jeunes qui composaient l'équipe sept. J'avais hâte de voir celui dont on m'a tant parlé.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Kakashi-sensei. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini de leur faire passer tous les tests.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ria le vieil homme. Dis-moi déjà ce que tu penses.

\- Prometteur, très prometteur, répondit leur sensei en les fixant à son tour. Avec votre aide, il surpassera tous vos anciens élèves, ça je peux vous le garantir.

\- Fort bien, murmura le Sennin avec un sourire malicieux, s'il avait pu, il se serait frotter les mains, Sasuke en était certain. Mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi, continuez votre leçon.

Cette fois, Sasuke en était sûr : le Sennin avait prévu de prendre l'un d'entre eux comme élève. Le brun contempla ses deux camarades et n'eut aucun doute, l'homme était là pour lui.

\- Nous étions en train d'étudier de nouveaux sceaux, commenta Kakashi-sensei. Naruto nous faisait une démonstration de ses talents dans ce domaine.

\- D'ailleurs j'ignorais que tu te débrouillais si bien en sceaux Naruto, murmura Sakura à son ami blond. Tu t'es exercé durant l'été pour arriver à un tel résultat ou quoi ?

\- Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, n'est-ce pas ? Interpella Jiraya qui avait entendu la jeune fille parler. Un Uzumaki n'a aucun besoin de s'exercer pour maîtriser l'art des sceaux, ce sont eux qui les ont inventés.

\- Naruto a naturellement ce don dans le sang, ajouta Kakashi-sensei en se tournant avec un sourire vers le blond. Il lui suffit de penser à ce qu'il veut faire pour y arriver, je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

\- Oui, répondit le blond embarrassé d'avoir tous ces regards sur lui. Je me concentre et je sais tout de suite ce que je dois faire.

\- Tu dois avoir hérité cela de tes parents, même parmi les Uzumaki, ils sortaient du lot lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser des sceaux. D'ailleurs, vous allez sûrement apprendre prochainement ceux qui ont été créés par eux, continua Jiraya.

Naruto se figea en entendant cela. Ses parents ? L'homme venait bien de parler de ses parents ?

\- Vous connaissez mes parents ? S'écria soudain le blond en se jetant presque sur le Sennin.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai connu tes parents, répondit Jiraya amusé.

\- Ils sont comment ? Interrogea le blond excité à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur ceux qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ils sont gentils ? Forts ? Ils sont vraiment doués comme vous l'avez dit ?

\- Arrête deux secondes avec tes questions gamins, coupa le vieil homme stupéfait. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Me rappeler quoi ? S'étonna le renard.

Naruto eut un gros doute. Avant d'aller vivre avec Iruka-sensei, Naruto avait été dans une institution avec d'autres enfants sans parents, comme lui. Certains se moquaient souvent de lui en lui disant que ses parents l'avaient abandonné parce que Naruto était trop faible. Est-ce qu'ils disaient la vérité ? Est-ce que ses parents, qui eux avaient beaucoup de chakra, auraient eu tellement honte d'avoir un enfant qui en avait si peu qu'ils l'auraient abandonné ?

\- Naruto, dit Jiraya d'une voix douce en se mettant sa hauteur. Tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné. Ils étaient des gens très bien, aimés de tous. Et crois-moi, s'ils étaient toujours de ce monde, ils seraient très fiers de toi.

Naruto avait réfléchi à voix haute et tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'il pensait de lui et de ses parents.

Au fond de lui, Naruto avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient vivants. Il s'était imaginé tant de fois les retrouvant une fois adulte pour leur montrer ce dont il était capable.

Finalement, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : avoir été abandonné mais avoir la possibilité de les retrouver un jour pour leur montrer qu'ils s'étaient trompés, ou savoir que ses parents étaient morts mais qu'ils l'avaient aimé et qu'ils auraient été fiers de ce qu'il était devenu ?

\- Tes parents auraient été d'autant plus fiers de voir que tu maîtrises déjà si bien l'art des sceaux, alors que tu pars avec un sacré handicap, poursuivit le Sennin qui voyait le blond devenir de plus en plus sombre.

\- Un handicap ? Questionna Naruto en essuyant ses yeux qui s'étaient un peu embués. Vous parlez de mon manque de chakra ?

Jiraya rigola en disant que le blond se trompait du tout au tout. Finalement, il fit diversion en se tournant vers Kakashi et en lui demandant s'il pouvait leur apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui.

\- Allez-y, confirma Kakashi-sensei. Peu de Henges de leur âge peuvent se vanter d'avoir eu un cours de votre part.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le Sennin en rigolant. Mais cette leçon est surtout pour toi Naruto. Je vais te montrer une autre manière de te servir de ta capacité à utiliser les sceaux, si tu es d'accord.

Naruto fut tout de suite d'accord. Il n'était pas fou et il avait très bien compris que cet homme était important.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un volontaire, expliqua Jiraya. Un volontaire qui accepte de se blesser assez profondément.

\- Se blesser ? S'écria Sakura surprise.

\- Je vais vous montrer une utilisation des sceaux dans la médecine.

\- S'il faut que quelqu'un se blesse, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi, objecta Kakashi. Si Tsunade apprend que j'ai laissé l'un d'entre eux se faire du mal, même si c'est pour apprendre une technique médicale, elle va me trucider.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ricana Jiraya. Je m'occuperai personnellement d'elle. Et il nous faut un volontaire neutre sinon j'en connais un qui croira encore à une tricherie.

Sasuke comprit que le Sennin parlait de lui et qu'il devait avoir été là depuis le début de leur cours.

\- Ok, je me porte volontaire, déclara Sakura en s'avançant, main levée. Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Tu es un lion, c'est bien ça ? Demanda le vieil homme. Est-ce que tu es capable de juste transformer une de tes mains pour faire apparaître tes griffes.

Sakura le fit alors instantanément.

\- Oh, s'extasia l'homme devant la maîtrise du geste. Pleine de surprise, c'est bien ça. Maintenant, c'est là que c'est le plus difficile, il faut que tu te griffes assez profondément ton autre bras. Ne t'en fais pas, on va vite te soigner.

\- D'accord…

Ça se voyait qu'elle n'en n'avait pas envie. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle se ferait bien plus de mal en hésitant. D'un geste rapide, elle enfonça ses griffes dans son bras et tira. Trois longues traces étaient maintenant visibles sur son bras et déjà elle sentait le sang couler. Sakura ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir les yeux, elle savait qu'elle tomberait sans nul doute dans les pommes si elle le faisait. Elle sentit qu'on la forçait à s'asseoir et elle en fut heureuse.

\- Maintenant Naruto, concentre-toi. Visualise son système sanguin comme tu visualises habituellement le chakra, expliqua Jiraya.

Naruto fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il se concentra et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour examiner le bras de Sakura, il vit exactement où il devait apposer du chakra pour stopper le sang. Sans qu'on ne lui dise rien, il s'avança auprès de la jeune fille et pointa un doigt de chakra sur son épaule. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut et le sang ne coula plus. Sakura en était stupéfaite et contemplait maintenant l'opération avec curiosité.

\- Plus compliqué à présent, dit le Sennin. Je veux que tu refermes les plaies, qu'elle n'ait même pas une cicatrice.

\- Je peux faire ça ? S'ébahit le blond.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça le vieil homme. Concentre toi de la même manière que tout à l'heure, mais sur la chair cette fois.

Naruto observa le bras et la chair meurtrie. Oui, il voyait. Avec suffisamment de chakra il savait comment refermer les plaies. Seulement, il en avait déjà trop utilisé, il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas assez en lui.

Il se tourna alors vers ses deux professeurs, penaud.

\- Il me faudrait du chakra….

\- Tu peux prendre le mien ! Offrir Jiraya en tendant le bras.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Sakura apprécierait d'avoir de la peau de crapaud sur son bras, coupa Kakashi. Utilise le sien, ce sera mieux. Tu sais comment faire ?

Naruto hocha la tête, il l'avait déjà fait en cours avec Iruka-sensei pour certains exercices demandant du chakra, et se concentra sur Sakura. Il lui toucha le front et elle sentit qu'il lui volait du chakra. C'était impressionnant, elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Elle avait hâte d'essayer à son tour. Peut-être que Ino accepterait de lui servir de cobaye…

Une fois qu'il eut assez de chakra, Naruto plaça sa main au-dessus de la plaie et laissa le chakra faire son œuvre. Lentement, la plaie se referma et en quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que des traces de sang séché.

Sakura avait à peu près suivit comment avait fait Naruto. Il faudrait quand même qu'elle lui demande des précisions. Cependant, comme elle avait servi de cobaye, elle avait une meilleure perception de ce qu'il avait fait que si elle avait été simplement un observateur.

Jiraya fut content du blond et même Kakashi le félicita. Sasuke, lui, se posait des questions. Des questions sur Naruto. Il avait déjà eu cette impression après les examens d'entrée à Konoha, la sensation que Naruto n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être.

\- Je suis content de vous aujourd'hui les jeunes, s'exclama Kakashi.

Pour fêter la guérison du bras de Sakura et pour payer un remontant à la jeune fille – elle avait quand même eu le bras entaillé et perdue du sang –, ils descendirent tous les cinq pour se rafraîchir autour d'une bonne boisson dans la salle de repos des élèves.

Kakashi-sensei avait entamé une conversation avec Sasuke sur son phénix, pendant que Sakura questionnait Naruto sur la façon dont il avait concentré son chakra pour refermer ses plaies. Jiraya écoutait un peu tout ce qui se passait en sirotant son thé. De temps en temps, il souriait en observant le blond et sa camarade, parfois il posait lui-même une question à Sasuke sur ses capacités.

Au bout d'un moment, Jiraya se leva et s'étira. Il leur dit qu'il allait devoir prendre congé d'eux car il devait parler à Tsunade.

\- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas les enfants, assura le Sennin joyeux, on se reverra la semaine prochaine. Lundi je viendrai assister à votre entraînement pour décider si je prends l'un de vous comme élève ou non.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce suivit de Kakashi qui lui demandait si la rédaction de son nouveau livre avançait.

\- Alors il compte bien prendre l'un de nous comme élève ! S'exclama Sakura, sidérée.

\- C'était bizarre qu'il vienne nous voir sans arrière-pensée, c'est quand même le légendaire Sennin des crapauds, fit remarquer Sasuke en marchant avec les autres en direction du dortoir.

\- Tu crois qu'il va prendre lequel de nous ? Demanda Sakura. Il n'a pas eu l'air de s'intéresser à l'un de nous en particulier.

\- Il vient pour moi, c'est évident, gloussa Naruto en levant la tête en signe de fierté.

\- Idiot, s'écria Sakura en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête, je suis sûre qu'il vient pour Sasuke-kun. C'est vraiment exceptionnel un phénix après tout. En même temps, il a dit que j'étais impressionnante tout à l'heure, alors allez savoir !

Ils se disputèrent un petit moment pour savoir qui pourrait être le futur élève en question. Ils auraient pu continuer encore un long moment si…

\- Au fait, c'est qui ce Jiraya ? Questionna Naruto. Et il a quoi de si spécial pour que vous vouliez être ses élèves ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec stupeur. Même ça, il ne savait pas. Sans même se consulter, ils décidèrent d'ignorer le blond et retournèrent tous deux dans leur chambre. Le week-end ne serait pas reposant. Il fallait qu'ils s'entraînent pour montrer au Sennin qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

Seul Naruto regagna sa chambre en se disant qu'il profiterait des deux jours pour se reposer et parler avec Kiba. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait lui apprendre qui était Jiraya. Bien que, pour être honnête, Naruto s'en fichait un peu…

A suivre…

* * *

 **Un chapitre plutôt long où il se passe beaucoup de choses. Dans le suivant, on en apprendra plus sur la reproduction des Henges. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé Naruto trop niais mais il fallait qu'il apprenne comment faire un bébé et surtout qu'il apprenne que lui-même pouvait en porter.**

 **Sinon, vous avez reconnu le passage de présentation de l'équipe 7 en début de chapitre ? J'avoue c'est du recopiage du manga avec quelques modifications pour que ça colle à l'histoire. Pour une fois que je pouvais suivre la trame du manga, j'allais pas manquer ça !**

 **Et enfin, l'arrivée de Jiraya. Bon, on sait tous de qui il s'agit, mais à votre avis, qui sera son futur élève ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: petit discussion entre Kiba et Naruto sur les bébés, annonce du futur élève de Jiraya et surtout, début de l'intrigue SasuNaru. Je n'en dis pas plus. La suite le weekend du 10 décembre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Warning** : Rating M (léger) à la fin

 **Merci à** **Who known me, Koromo62, Llala** (non non, je n'ai pas prévu de donner Sasuke à Orochimaru, je ne suis pas la trame du manga jusque-là, surtout que je ne suis pas fan du serpent **) Just1ne, snowkiss38** (j'ai pas pensé à Cerbère, effectivement c'est le gardien des enfers, mais il n'a pas d'aile donc ça va pas, mais bonne idée), **ladydragonfly, Pennyy** (dommage, un poulpe ça vit dans l'eau et Kakshi ne peut pas être un signe d'eau, mais merci pour l'idée quand même), **Kira Walker, Akakuro-hime, Amaranphine** (merci pour la proposition pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, ta proposition est tentante donc je vais bien y réfléchir ! Pour le passé de Naruto, on en apprend beaucoup dans le chapitre 6 et ensuite il faudra attendre la 2ème partie de la fic, donc après le chapitre 8 pour qu'on découvre de nouvelles choses), **Ludy, Aube Crepusculaire** (très bonne idée griffon et chimère merci), **Streema, Kurukia, asko, Alycia Panther** (je connaissais pas du tout le Naga, tu m'as fait découvrir un nouveau truc merci ! Franchement, je vais sûrement l'utiliser pour un perso dans la 2ème partie de l'histoire) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 4****

* * *

On dit que derrière chaque grand homme se trouve une femme. Derrière le grand homme que fut Hashirama Senju, se trouvait Mito Uzumaki.

Durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre, toutes les grandes familles de Henges envoyèrent les plus puissants d'entre eux aux fronts. Ce fut comme cela que Hashirama Senju fit la connaissance de celle qui deviendrait ensuite son épouse : Mito Uzumaki, chef du clan Uzumaki.

Contrairement à la plupart des autres espèces, les renards Uzumaki étaient tellement pacifistes qu'ils n'étaient venus sur les champs de bataille que pour aider les autres Henges en leur prodiguant des sceaux médicaux, refusant de faire couler le moindre sang. Ce fut après avoir été blessé au bras que Hashirama Senju croisa le chemin de Mito Uzumaki. Hashirama découvrit alors un clan dont il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler.

Hashirama apprit ainsi que les Uzumaki étaient plein de surprises : ils arrivaient à concevoir des sceaux d'une si grande précision et avaient une telle maîtrise du chakra, qu'ils pouvaient guérir quasiment toutes les blessures.

Bien que plutôt sévère et froide, la chef des Uzumaki faisait aussi preuve de beaucoup de compassions envers chacun d'entre eux. Elle remontait le morale, laissait les gens pleurer sur son épaule, écoutait les plaintes et faisait tout pour améliorer leur confort. Hashirama ne mit guère longtemps à tomber sous son charme. Cependant, l'inverse ne fut pas réciproque. Les Uzumaki étaient des êtres très fidèles, ils ne donnaient leur cœur qu'à un seul et unique Henge. Il était donc hors de questions pour Mito de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui venait d'une famille qui était parmi les plus volages qui soit.

Pourtant, à force d'insister, Mito finit par ouvrir son cœur à Hashirama.

Lorsque les Humains capitulèrent et que le traité de paix fut conclu avec Ayase Abe, Hashirama vint vivre quelques temps auprès des Uzumaki. Il apprit beaucoup d'eux et, sous leur influence, révolutionna le monde Henge. Les Uzumaki ne désiraient que partager leur savoir avec les autres espèces, et Hashirama, ayant obtenu le titre d'Hokage, fit tout son possible pour appliquer les préceptes et les sciences des Uzumaki dans toutes les familles.

Il finit par épouser Mito, qui le guidait secrètement dans chacune de ses décisions. A eux deux, ils changèrent le mode de vie sectaire des Henges et les Uzumaki devinrent la famille la plus importante parmi les Henges du fait de leur compétence exceptionnelle en matière de reproduction.

* * *

\- Hahahaha ! Naruto arrête ! Pitié, je n'en peux plus !

Kiba se tenait les côtes, plié en deux au milieu de la chambre du blond. Il riait tellement fort que Naruto se demandait si les chambres à l'autre bout du couloir pouvaient l'entendre.

Le blond n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait embarqué Kiba avec lui dès qu'il l'avait vu seul en ce samedi après-midi. Là, dans l'espace protégé de son sanctuaire, il lui avait posé toutes ses questions. La réaction de son ami n'avait pas tardé d'abord incrédule, il n'avait, ensuite, pas tardé à se bidonner de rire.

\- Et tu as vraiment demandé à l'Uchiwa s'il bandait déjà ? Oh mon Dieu, j'aurai voulu être là pour voir sa tête !

D'après ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre entre les rires de Kiba, le terme courant pour ce que Kakashi-sensei appelé un « pénis dur et gonflé de semence » était bander. Par contre, Naruto se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas s'offusquer de la réaction de son ami et le frapper. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il repensa aux joues rouges de son coéquipier et de sa petite voix timide, lui-même ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il avait réussi un exploit : faire bafouer et rougir un Uchiwa !

Après un long moment, Kiba, complètement affalé par terre, finit par se calmer. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il fixa Naruto qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il observait son ami, le scrutait, et cela se voyait qu'il réfléchissait très fort – ce qui fit un instant peur au blond qui le connaissait depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tant se creuser les méninges.

\- Mec, j'en reviens pas ! Si j'avais su que personne ne t'avait jamais expliqué tout ça, je t'aurais réveillé quand Iruka-sensei nous en parlait !

Naruto se sentait penaud. Il était vraiment le seul qui ne savait rien…

\- Vas-y, continua l'homme-chien en voyant le blond baissé les yeux de honte. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux. Promis, j'essaierai de ne pas rire.

Naruto était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir un ami tel que Kiba qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Se mordant la lèvre, il regarda autour de lui comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les entende. Finalement, il se leva de sur son lit et vint s'asseoir par terre à côté de son ami.

\- Hé bien, chuchota le blond, Sasuke a parlé de quelque chose et Kakashi-sensei n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus…

\- Je t'écoute, l'insista à continuer Kiba.

\- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait avoir des bébés tous les deux ?

Kiba dû admettre qu'il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase de Naruto. Mais au moins, il voyait où était le problème maintenant.

\- Tu sais sûrement, commença-t-il, que les espèces de type eau et feu ont un taux de reproduction assez bas, de l'ordre d'un ou deux enfants par femelle ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Oui, ça il l'avait compris.

\- En fait, le taux de reproduction moyen des femmes Henges de type vent ou terre est de deux à trois enfants. Ça ne parait pas être une grande différence avec les éléments feu et eau, pas vrai ?

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Henges d'élément terre était si réputé fécond s'il n'avait qu'un enfant en plus que les autres… Surtout par rapport à l'élément vent.

\- Le problème avec ceux de type vent, c'est que les volatiles sont très fidèles. Ils ne choisissent qu'un partenaire et c'est pour la vie. Donc si la femelle a dû mal à concevoir ou que l'un des deux meurt tôt, forcément, au final, il y a moins de naissance. Il n'empêche que les femelles peuvent pondre au moins un œuf tous les deux ans, ce qui est pas mal, puisqu'elles sont fertiles jusqu'à leur 35 ans environ.

Naruto écoutait son ami avec attention. Kiba, lui, scrutait le visage du blond pour être sûr qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'il lui expliquait.

\- Tout comme ceux qui maîtrisent le vent, les Henges d'eau pondent des œufs. Et seules les filles peuvent le faire. Tout comme les volatiles, leur corps secrète naturellement une coquille d'œuf et lorsqu'elles décident d'avoir un enfant, elles y concentrent leur chakra que le mâle vient féconder de son propre chakra à l'intérieur d'elles avant qu'elles ne l'expulsent hors de leur corps. Les œufs sont ensuite couvés dans un milieu aqueux pour les éléments eau, dans une sorte de nid chaud pour l'élément vent, quelques semaines par les deux parents qui doivent fréquemment y insuffler leur chakra pour nourrir l'être qui y grandit. Ensuite, le corps des filles recommencent à créer une coquille d'œuf, ce qui peut prendre plusieurs années pour les êtres d'eau, pour y concevoir un nouvel Henge.

\- Comme Sasuke est un phénix, il aussi est sorti d'un œuf ? Demanda timidement le blond.

\- Non, Sasuke est une Henge de feu qui a la capacité de voler. Il est, comme toi, sorti du ventre de sa maman. Le problème des êtres de feu est qu'il faut que les femelles aient un chakra très régulier ou qu'elles le maîtrisent parfaitement sinon l'enfant ne survit pas dans leur ventre… Une histoire de chaleur interne trop élève je crois… C'est pour ça que les mâles qui ont l'élément feu se reproduisent de plus en plus fréquemment avec des éléments terre. Nous n'avons pas tous ces problèmes de température interne qui causent des fausses couches. En fait, pour les êtres terrestres, comme toi et moi, contrairement aux êtres de vent ou d'eau, les femelles ont une poche à l'intérieur du ventre qui accueille les bébés. Le seul problème c'est que l'on a une fenêtre de reproduction un peu particulière. Je m'explique. Les espèces qui naissent dans des œufs, les parents choisissent quand ils veulent avoir un enfant car ils le conçoivent avec leur chakra. Les êtres de feu aussi doivent jouer avec leur chakra pour pouvoir tomber enceinte. Nous, c'est hormonal. Comme tous les Henges, lorsqu'une femelle est attirée par un mâle, c'est que les phéromones que le mâle libère lui plaisent. Or, pour les éléments terre, plus le mâle libère de phéromones plus les hormones de la femelle augmentent. Il faut qu'une certaine hormone – ne me demande pas le nom, je dois avouer que ça m'intéressait pas trop alors je n'ai pas retenu – soit au maximum pour que la poche qu'on a dans le bide accepte de recevoir le chakra du mâle quand il éjecte sa semence. Si l'hormone n'est pas au maximum, il n'y a pas de bébé. Ensuite, il faut quelques mois après la naissance pour que la poche se reforme. Et la différence majeure avec tous les autres éléments, c'est que les mâles aussi ont une poche dans le ventre. Pas toutes les espèces par contre, pour les éléphants et autres espèces gigantesques terrestres, seules les femelles en ont.

\- Alors on peut vraiment avoir un bébé qui grandit en nous ? S'exclama le blond incrédule.

\- Oui, si tu trouves un autre mâle qui te plaît, poursuivit le brun. Et il faut que ton animal soit réceptif. Pour les espèces qui ont un tempérament très fier, comme les félins, leur animal est rarement attiré par un autre mâle. Il y a une théorie qui dit que c'est parce que nos animaux aussi ont un sexe. Mais je n'y crois pas trop personnellement…

Inconsciemment Naruto se toucha le ventre. Finalement, après plusieurs nuits à bien y réfléchir, le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait porter un enfant ne le répugnait plus autant. Il rêvait de fonder une famille, alors oui, sentir un être grandir en lui le rendrait sûrement heureux.

\- Ensuite, il y a les cas particuliers comme Shino.

\- Shino ? Répéta perplexe le renard. Ton coéquipier Shino ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Kiba. Lui fait partie de la famille des insectes. Et les insectes sont capables de se reproduire tout seul. Une femelle peut faire des petits sans mâle et je crois que les mâles peuvent aussi faire des petits seuls, mais à vérifier. Moi aussi j'ai séché des cours alors je ne sais pas tout…

Naruto en eu des frissons dans le dos. Shino lui faisait déjà un peu peur, seulement l'imaginer avec des centaines de bébés punaises Kikais sortant de ses tripes lui glaçait le sang. Il exagérait un peu mais il n'aimait pas trop les insectes, c'était comme ça.

Finalement, ils en arrêtèrent là sur le cours de reproduction. Ils discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres. Naruto raconta à Kiba la venue de Jiraya durant leur leçon avec Kakashi-sensei et Kiba dû apprendre au blond qui était le Sennin. Fatigué d'avoir tant enseigné à son ami en une seule journée, Kiba finit par prendre congé de lui après le repas du soir.

* * *

Le lundi arriva rapidement. Naruto avait fait d'étranges rêves tout le week-end et il avait presque failli s'endormir durant le cours de mathématiques. Il stressait énormément à présent qu'il savait qui était Jiraya. Il aimerait bien être son élève, seulement vu la description qu'avait fait Kiba des derniers élèves du Sennin, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Le chanceux. Naruto le détestait. Il allait encore péter plus haut que son cul – enfin si c'était possible.

Le blond arriva en bon dernier au dojo. Enfin dernier… Kakashi-sensei n'était pas encore en vue. Ni Jiraya.

Naruto prit place sur la seule chaise de la pièce et observa ses deux coéquipiers qui s'échauffaient en malaxant leur chakra. A priori, ils avaient été très attentifs lorsque le Sennin avait dit qu'il viendrait ce lundi pour choisir un élève parmi eux.

Le blond aussi aurait voulu être plein d'entrain comme eux, montrer l'étendue de ses capacités au grand maître qu'était Jiraya et honorer la mémoire de ses parents par la même. Seulement, d'une, il n'avait pas tant de capacité que ça, et de deux, il savait déjà que Sasuke serait « l'élu ».

Kakashi-sensei et Jiraya finirent par arriver tout en discutant, apparemment, du futur livre qu'allait écrire le Sennin. Naruto se demanda de quel genre d'ouvrage il pouvait s'agir. Ses mémoires ? Des conseils sur la maîtrise du chakra ?

Pendant que Jiraya allait s'asseoir, Kakashi-sensei les fit tour à tour se battre à mains nues contre lui en utilisant les capacités de leur animal. Bien entendu, Sasuke crana un peu en demandant s'il avait le droit d'utiliser les airs et Jiraya sembla impressionner qu'il sache déjà voler. Le brun expliqua qu'il avait appris durant l'été, après qu'on lui ait retiré un sceau.

Naruto fut un instant choqué d'apprendre que Sasuke avait des sceaux de restriction sur lui en permanence pour l'aider à contrôler son animal. Puis il se gifla intérieurement en se rappelant qu'à part lui, tout le monde en avait dans cette école.

Après près d'une heure de combat contre leur sensei, Kakashi leur demanda de se battre entre eux, ce qu'ils firent.

Tout en les observant, les deux adultes commentaient ce qu'ils voyaient : la force et la vitesse de Sakura, la maîtrise presque parfaite du vol et du feu de Sasuke malgré son jeune âge. Jiraya fut impressionné par la vitesse et l'agilité du renard qui esquivait toutes les attaques et arrivait à rendre coup sur coup à ses adversaires. Alors qu'il volait juste au-dessus d'eux, Sasuke put entendre le Sennin dire à Kakashi-sensei qu'il se demandait ce qui l'attendrait un peu plus tard lorsqu'il s'occuperait lui-même du blond. Sasuke faillit en tomber par terre. C'était Naruto l'élève mystère ?

Avec beaucoup moins de motivation, Sasuke reprit part au combat. Le match fut déclaré finit lorsque Sakura se prit un très mauvais coup de pied de Naruto dans le ventre.

Ils avaient combattu plus de deux heures non-stop et étaient maintenant épuisés. En sueur, ils s'effondrèrent tous les trois au sol. Kakashi les félicita, cependant Sasuke avait la mine sombre et les deux autres se demandaient pourquoi.

Jiraya leur tendit à chacun une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il était allé chercher quelques minutes plus tôt au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Beau boulot les jeunes, commença le Sennin. Vous êtes tous les trois impressionnants. Je vois que la nouvelle génération est pleine de promesses et qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à éclipser l'ancienne.

Sakura avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Le légendaire Jiraya l'avait félicité ! Elle aurait pu en tomber dans les pommes si elle n'avait pas déjà été par terre.

\- Maintenant, mettons fin au suspense, continua le vieil homme avec un sourire espiègle. Je vais annoncer qui je vais prendre comme prochain élève.

Sakura était tout ouïe. Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'il prononce son nom. Naruto, lui, n'écoutait pas vraiment, sirotant tranquillement sa bouteille d'eau. Il savait que ça allait être Sasuke. Et le dit Sasuke s'assombrit encore plus. Lui savait que ce n'était pas lui, et il en rageait intérieurement.

\- Naruto !

Naruto fut plus que surpris en entendant son prénom. Il renversa le reste de sa bouteille sur lui-même tout en regardant bêtement le Sennin. Il l'avait bien entendu prononcer son prénom ?

Sakura aussi était étonnée. Non, elle, elle était choquée. Le Sennin avait appelé Naruto. Pas elle ou Sasuke, mais Naruto. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air du tout étonné, juste furieux.

\- Naruto ? Répéta Sakura.

\- Oui Naruto, confirma le Sennin qui sortit un mouchoir de sa poche puis le tendit au blond qui avait de l'eau plein le visage.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule en se levant.

\- Sakura ! La rappela à l'ordre Kakashi-sensei.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Jiraya avec un sourire. Elle a le droit de poser la question. Mais j'ai aussi le droit de ne pas répondre. De toute manière, vous verrez bien assez tôt pourquoi j'ai pris Naruto et personne d'autre.

Naruto, lui, était toujours éberlué. C'était vrai alors ? Il allait vraiment devenir l'élève de ce grand homme ? Il se pinça distraitement le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas finalement endormi en cours de mathématiques, et donc, qu'il rêvait. La douleur lui arriva à la tête et avec, la réalisation de la situation. Est-ce que Tsunade avait dit la vérité quand elle avait assuré à la réunion de rentrée des classes qu'il avait sa place dans cette école ?

\- Naruto, tu vas rester encore un peu avec moi, j'ai encore quelques petits exercices à te faire faire, continua Jiraya.

\- Euh… D'accord, bafouilla le blond.

Naruto se leva et se précipita vers une fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais.

On était maintenant début septembre, néanmoins il faisait toujours très chaud dehors. Une petite brise vint caresser le visage du blond, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il avait eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. L'annonce de Jiraya lui avait fait monter tant de sang au cerveau qu'il avait cru un instant tourner de l'œil. Il n'osait pas regardé derrière lui, mais il entendait toujours Sakura qui discutait avec Kakashi-sensei. Même si elle essayait de parler à voix basse, il entendit très clairement qu'elle était scandalisée que Jiraya l'ait choisi lui et non Sasuke ou elle. Kakashi-sensei essayait de la calmer sans vraiment y parvenir.

Naruto tourna un instant la tête se sentant observer. Et la personne qui le fixait n'était autre que Sasuke. Bizarrement, il ne le regardait plus avec stupeur ou colère, comme tout à l'heure. Non, à présent, il le scrutait sous tous les angles comme s'il essayait de voir à travers sa peau.

\- Sakura, Sasuke, venez, on va les laisser seuls, appela Kakashi-sensei à la porte du dojo.

Sakura sortie en traînant les pieds, elle n'était visiblement toujours pas remise. Sasuke bloqua encore quelques secondes sur Naruto, avant de se décider à bouger.

\- Sasuke-kun, attends-moi ! Cria soudain Sakura.

Apparemment, Sasuke avait encore filé comme l'éclair pour ne pas écouter les monologues de la rosée et celle-ci était outrée.

En réalité, Sasuke s'était précipité dans les escaliers, non pas pour éviter Sakura – quoique – mais pour monter sur le toit. De là, il prit sa forme de phénix et se plaça le plus au bord possible. Il chercha des yeux leur dojo et lorsqu'il aperçut le blond fermer la fenêtre, il s'élança.

Par chance, Naruto avait laissé la fenêtre entrebâillée. Il réussit à s'accrocher à son niveau en coinçant ses pieds sur une corniche. Il n'aurait pas pu garder sa forme de phénix bien longtemps après tous les combats de l'après-midi, alors pouvoir reposer une partie de son poids contre le mur était le bienvenu.

Sasuke devait savoir. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi tous les adultes avaient l'air de dire que Naruto était un être extraordinaire alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple renard. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond lui était préféré alors que lui était un phénix, un animal que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux siècles. Il voulait savoir qui était réellement Naruto, et il voulait le savoir tout de suite. Personne ne faisait attendre un Uchiwa et ce n'était pas ce jour-là que ça allait commencer. Il tendit donc l'oreille vers l'intérieur pour entendre tout ce qu'il se passait tout en remerciant intérieurement le Sennin qui avait baissé les stores, les empêchant de le voir les espionner.

Naruto, après avoir à moitié fermée la fenêtre, vint se placer, incertain, devant le vieil homme. Ça se voyait qu'il était intimidé.

Jiraya lui fit faire encore quelques exercices pour mesurer sa vitesse et sa souplesse. Naruto était fatigué de leur lutte précédente alors les résultats n'étaient pas fameux. Ce qui démoralisait pas mal l'Uzumaki qui ruminait après lui-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Sennin fit s'arrêter Naruto et lui demanda d'enlever son haut. Celui-ci étant toujours trempé de son accident de tout à l'heure, Naruto s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il avait beau avoir chaud, il n'aimait pas sentir son t-shirt lui collait ainsi à la peau, même si l'eau de la bouteille l'avait bien rafraîchit.

Jiraya tendit sa main devant le blond et fit apparaître une boule de chakra. Il demanda à son élève de faire de même. Une petite boule commença à se former mais elle disparut bien vite. Naruto s'excusa aussitôt, cependant le Sennin le rassura. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas mais était impressionné qu'il puisse être capable de laisser du chakra sortir de lui ainsi, aussi infime soit-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous étonne ? Interrogea le renard. Tout Henge sait le faire.

\- Certes, acquiesça le vieil homme. Mais puisque tu es supposé ne pas avoir de chakra, je pense avoir le droit d'être fasciné par ce dont tu es capable.

\- Pas de chakra ? Répéta le blond perdu. Comment ça, je n'ai pas de chakra ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça pour l'instant, lâcha le Sennin en se rapprochant de son élève. Je voudrais maintenant que tu concentres ton chakra au niveau de ton nombril comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure dans ta main.

Naruto ferma alors les yeux et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'homme lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de chakra alors qu'il lui demandait en même temps d'en faire usage… Naruto trouvait son nouveau professeur étrange…

Soudain, un violent coup l'atteignit dans l'estomac. Le choc fut tel qu'il s'effondra au sol, un filet de bave s'écoulant sur son menton. Une terrible douleur le brûlait à présent là où le coup lui avait été porté.

Sasuke, qui les surveillait toujours par la fenêtre, n'avait pas vu le coup venir non plus et était plus que scandalisé par la violence du geste. Finalement, il ne regrettait plus tant que ça de ne pas être l'élève de ce légendaire vieil homme si c'était là ses méthodes d'éducation…

Jiraya laissa quelques instants au blond pour se remettre. Naruto tremblait de tous ses membres. Même de loin, Sasuke pouvait voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Le Sennin l'aida à se relever et le tint fermement pour ne pas qu'il ne retombe.

\- Désolé petit, dit l'homme visiblement contrit. Seulement, c'est le seul moyen qui existe pour briser une barrière de protection.

Suivant le regard de l'adulte, Naruto et Sasuke furent tous deux éberlués de voir apparaître des sceaux de restriction sur le ventre du blond. De ce qu'il voyait, Sasuke constata qu'il y en avait près d'une dizaine, ce qui était énorme. Le brun ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Mais qui était Naruto Uzumaki pour avoir tant de sceaux sur lui et en plus l'ignorer ?

\- Des sceaux de restriction ? S'exclama Naruto méduser par ce qui apparaissait sur son propre corps.

\- Qui a dit que tu étais un simple renard, Naruto Uzumaki ? Répondit l'homme espiègle.

Comme en transe, le blond toucha du bout des doigts les dessins sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir le chakra d'un autre qui avait été injecté en lui pour contenir son animal. Il fit glisser son doigt le long des symboles et compta. Neuf. Il avait neuf sceaux de restriction. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible d'en avoir autant.

\- Je vais maintenant briser le premier de tes sceaux, déclara Jiraya redevenu plus sérieux. Ça va à nouveau faire un peu mal, mais tu te sentiras vite beaucoup mieux, je te l'assure.

L'homme concentra à nouveau du chakra dans sa main et la posa contre le ventre du blond. Celui-ci eut aussitôt l'impression qu'une lame brûlante venait de lui transpercer les entrailles. Cependant, dès que Jiraya retira sa main, la sensation disparut. Une bouffé de chaleur s'empara alors de lui et toute trace de fatigue s'envola. Il se sentait différent sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Il se dégagea de son nouveau maître qui le tenait toujours par l'épaule. Il fit quelques pas tout en scrutant ses mains à la recherche de ce qui avait changé. Jiraya rit en le voyant faire et lui demanda à nouveau de faire des tours du dojo en courant comme un peu plus tôt.

Naruto le fit et s'étonna lui-même. Il courait plus vite, sentant ses pieds le pousser plus fort sur le sol, et en même temps tout son corps lui paraissait plus léger.

Jiraya lui proposa un petit combat et là aussi il fut plus que surpris de constater qu'il arrivait à voir plus facilement les coups arrivés. Il était plus rapide mais aussi plus agile. Il se glissait sous les membres du Sennin avec souplesse avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Naruto ne se savait lui-même pas capable de cela.

Le vieil homme arrêta bien vite leur petit corps à corps et demanda à ce que Naruto refasse apparaître du chakra dans sa main. Une magnifique boule bleue prit alors place dans sa paume.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il avait dû chakra en lui ! Il pouvait le ressentir partout dans son être comme jamais auparavant. Il joua un peu avec sa boule de chakra, abasourdit de ses propres compétences.

Sasuke aussi suivait l'échange avec incrédibilité. Il commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Si tous les enseignants ne forçaient pas Naruto a utilisé son chakra comme ils le demandaient pourtant aux autres, c'est parce qu'ils savaient que Naruto avait des sceaux de restriction qui l'empêchaient de l'utiliser. Forcément, le fait qu'il ait quand même un peu de chakra pouvait les étonner ! Comme pouvait-il lui rester du chakra avec neufs sceaux de restriction ?! Un instant, Sasuke fut admiratif devant le blond. Cependant, bien vite, il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de ce crétin d'Uzumaki et se reprit.

\- Naruto, je vais te donner toute cette semaine pour te laisser le temps de t'habituer à avoir du chakra qui circule librement en toi. Ce sera la première fois qu'il pourra se balader ainsi dans tes veines, alors n'hésite surtout pas à demander de l'aide si tu as le moindre problème. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai à maîtriser ce chakra comme tous tes camarades le maîtrisent déjà. Tu as pu le voir, tu possèdes de nombreux sceaux de restriction. Le but de notre entraînement est que d'ici la fin de ta scolarité, tu n'es plus aucun sceau et que tu saches parfaitement contrôler ton animal. Ça va être très dur car ton animal est vraiment puissant, mais je crois sincèrement que tu en es capable, confia Jiraya en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

Naruto lui fit un sourire en retour. A l'intérieur de sa tête, il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour maîtriser ce nouveau chakra et rendre son nouveau sensei fier de lui. Il se lança le défi de travailler encore plus dur. Le titre d'Hokage ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi proche et cela fit renaître en lui un feu qu'il avait oublié depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha.

\- Je serai le prochain Hokage, lança le blond le regard brûlant de détermination. Alors je ferai tout pour que vous puissiez m'enlever le dernier de mes sceaux bien avant que je n'entre en dernière année.

Jiraya aimait ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son élève. Cela lui rappela quelqu'un qu'il avait eu comme étudiant avant le blond. Oui, il savait que Naruto ne mentait pas et qu'il ferait tout pour devenir le meilleur. Et il était sûr qu'il deviendrait sans aucun doute le plus fort de tous ses élèves.

\- N'en fais pas trop quand même, le prévint le Sennin. Tu n'as jamais eu autant de chakra en toi. Même si tu en avais un peu avant, ce que je ne m'explique toujours pas puisque les neufs sceaux et la barrière de protection auraient dû rendre cela impossible, cela n'a rien de comparable à ce que tu as maintenant. Ces prochains jours vont sûrement être difficile. Je vais parler à Kakashi pour qu'il te fasse faire des petites choses simples pour que tu t'habitues lentement. Mais surtout, au moindre problème, tu fonces voir quelqu'un qui sache faire des sceaux correctes. Sakura ne t'aidera pas beaucoup, mais ton copain Sasuke devrait être capable de repousser ton animal en cas de danger.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain ! S'insurgea le blond.

\- Vous êtes dans la même équipe, il va bien falloir que vous appreniez à vous entendre, répliqua Jiraya en rigolant. En attendant, je lui fais confiance pour te remettre sur pied si tu venais à perdre le contrôle – ce que je ne te souhaite pas.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, assura le blond avec un sourire. J'ai compris.

\- Tant mieux, soupira l'adulte. On se voit lundi prochain alors.

\- Ça roule, à lundi prochain sensei !

Naruto avait presque crié cette dernière phrase ce qui fit rire le vieil homme. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec le blond. Ce qui était très bien. Il détestait les journées mornes et monotones.

Voyant les deux autres sortir du dojo, Sasuke poussa sur ses pieds et s'envola. Il fit quelques tours de la cour pour se dégourdir un peu puis retourna sur le toit. Là, il reprit sa forme normale avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra en une journée. Son estomac cria alors famine. Il observa le soleil qui se couchait lentement à l'horizon et décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Il avait vraiment besoin d'avaler quelque chose pour faire remonter son chakra et l'aider à digérer tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris durant sa petite séance d'espionnage.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sakura et Ino, qui discutaient près de la bibliothèque, le virent se diriger vers le réfectoire et le suivirent. Il s'installa à une table et les deux autres se mirent avec lui sans lui demander la permission. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elles faisaient comme s'il était à elles et il avait arrêté de s'en formaliser. Discuter avec les deux dingues ne servait à rien, il l'avait compris depuis un moment.

Un éclat de rire lui fit relever la tête de son plat. Naruto était assis un peu plus loin avec l'équipe de Kiba et riait à gorge déployé. Sasuke ne put se retenir de fixer le blond un moment. Plus il en apprenait sur lui, moins il n'en savait réellement et cela le troublait. Jamais il n'aurait cru devenir un jour si obnubilé par le blond. Mais bon sang, s'énerva-t-il en lui-même, qui était Naruto pour arriver à faire cela ?

* * *

Sasuke se leva de son bureau et s'étira. Il venait de finir de réviser pour le cours de sciences du lendemain. Il avait même déjà un peu pris d'avance sur le programme de littérature en commençant à lire les ouvrages qui seraient étudiés au cours du semestre. Il était un Uchiwa, hors de question pour lui de ne pas dépasser tous les autres dans toutes les matières.

Il rangea ses affaires et alla s'étendre dans son lit. Il était fatigué de sa journée, seulement l'épisode de l'après-midi n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il ferait peut-être des recherches à la bibliothèque le samedi suivant sur Jiraya. Sur les Uzumaki aussi. Ne pas savoir le secret derrière Naruto l'obsédé. Et cela ne servait à rien de poser des questions au principal concerné, lui-même ne savait clairement rien.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, un bruit provenant de la chambre voisine lui fit stopper son mouvement. Il perçu soudain un cri animal et sortie de son lit en courant pour se précipiter dans le couloir.

C'était Naruto qui occupait la chambre à côté de la sienne. Collant son oreille à sa porte, il essaya de distinguer si les bruits venaient de là. Il n'avait pas oublié les avertissements du Sennin et avait très bien compris que Naruto pourrait à tout instant perdre le contrôle sur son renard maintenant que celui-ci avait acquis un brin de liberté. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière. Ils étaient les deux dernières chambres alors c'était possible que personne d'autre ne l'ait entendu. Ou il l'avait rêvé. Se giflant intérieurement, Sasuke commença à marcher en direction de sa chambre.

Un bruit, oscillant entre la plainte et le sanglot, lui fit faire machine arrière. Sans même toquer, il entra dans la chambre de son coéquipier. Seule la petite lampe sur le bureau du blond était allumée et il comprit aussitôt quel avait été le bruit qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était dans son lit. Hormis la lampe, tout ce qui était sur le bureau avait été jeté par terre et même la chaise était renversée au sol.

Sasuke pénétra complètement dans la chambre en refermant derrière lui la porte. Un gémissement provenant de sous le bureau lui parvint. Naruto s'y trouvait recroquevillé. Cela fit presque rire Sasuke. Le blond était définitivement un renard et il s'était cherché un terrier lorsque ses instincts avaient pris le dessus sur lui.

Une forte odeur parvint soudain aux narines du brun. Une odeur délicieuse. Il déglutit. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais il en avait la tête qui tournait.

Il s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de son camarade et l'appela doucement. Celui-ci releva la tête pour le fixer et Sasuke eut un geste de recule. Les pupilles de plus jeune n'étaient plus que deux fentes de couleur rouge. Les cicatrices sur ses joues avaient grossi et des griffes étaient apparues sur ses mains. Sasuke inspira un grand coup. Vraisemblablement, le blond connaissait ses premiers déboires avec son animal. Celui-ci était de sortie et Naruto ne devait pas savoir comment reprendre le dessus.

Sasuke murmura encore une fois son prénom pour voir si son camarade arriverait seul à revenir à lui en entendant quelqu'un l'appelé. C'est ce qu'on leur apprenait à l'école depuis qu'ils étaient petits : toujours essayer en premier de faire revenir la personne par la parole sans user de sceau de restriction. C'est comme cela qu'un Henge apprenait à prendre le contrôle sur son animal.

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de passer à la deuxième étape que le renard se propulsait sur lui d'un bond.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke….

Sasuke était présentement couché sur le dos au milieu de la chambre de l'Uzumaki avec le dit Uzumaki allongé de tout son long sur lui, les bras accroché à son cou. Ah oui, et il répétait son prénom comme dans une longue litanie d'une voix larmoyante à son oreille.

L'Uchiwa eut un sourire. Naruto ne devait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait tellement perdu qu'il était. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu voir comment aller son coéquipier finalement. Voir les faiblesses du blond le mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

L'odeur qu'il avait senti plus tôt lui parvint à nouveau, plus forte, plus attirante cette fois. Sasuke comprit bien vite ce qu'était cette mystérieuse odeur lorsque quelque chose de dure vint se frotter contre son bassin. Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant que Naruto était en train d'expérimenter ce que veut dire être un homme pour la première fois.

Sasuke, attendrit d'une certaine manière par son camarade, passa ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de le réconforter. C'était son frère, Itachi, qui avait été là pour le rassurer la première fois que son animal avait eu des chaleurs. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment de peur et de solitude qu'il l'avait envahi. Itachi l'avait serré contre lui et dans le balancement de ses bras, les mauvais sentiments étaient partis. Une fois que son animal avait été plus tranquille, Itachi lui avait expliqué ce qui lui arrivait et comment se soulageait. Sasuke pouvait bien faire cet effort et faire de même pour Naruto. Il n'était pas inhumain après tout.

Le brun plaça une de ses mains sur la nuque de Naruto et de l'autre, il caressa son dos de haut en bas. Après quelques secondes, le blond cessa de répéter son prénom. Il bougea doucement entre ses bras et vint placer son visage au-dessus du sien. Ses yeux étaient brillants, presque fiévreux, et Sasuke ne put que déglutir. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux phéromones de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais encore rencontré quelqu'un avec une odeur si captivante, désirable, presque entêtante… Il se rendit soudain compte que lui aussi bander.

Naruto dû s'en apercevoir aussi car il recommença se frotter contre lui et se déplaça légèrement de façon à ce que leur deux érections se touchent à chacun de ses mouvements. Il rapprocha encore son visage et vint d'abord lui lécher la joue avant de faire de même dans son cou.

Sasuke en avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé si excité avant. En fait, c'était même la première fois que les phéromones d'un Henge semblaient faire de l'effet à son phénix et celui-ci était tellement enivré par l'odeur qu'il commençait à sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Comprenant que l'instinct de reproduction de leurs animaux avait pris le dessus sur eux deux, d'un grand coup de bassin, Sasuke décida d'inverser leur position.

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser dominer si facilement par toi Uzumaki, déclara-t-il allongé entre les cuisses de son camarade.

Naruto, dans un premier temps surpris, eut un sourire plein de malice et ses phéromones redoublèrent. Sasuke laissa échapper un halètement sous la bouffé de chaleur que les phénomènes du blond envoyèrent à son phénix.

\- Tu ferais une femelle parfaite finalement.

Alors que cette remarque aurait, dans des circonstances normales, dû rendre fou de rage de blond, celui-ci recommença à se frotter à l'Uchiwa en lui léchouillant le menton, seule chose qu'il arrivait à atteindre de son camarade dans cette position.

\- Sasuke…

Son prénom avait été prononcé d'une voix si suppliante que le brun cru devenir fou. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Il se sentait comme enivré par l'odeur de l'Uzumaki. N'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Il savait que c'était leur premier baiser à tous les deux, pourtant, le renard vint bien vite lécher ses lèvres pour qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Sasuke se demanda un instant si Naruto avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais laissa assez rapidement tomber sa réflexion en se disant que cela devait être les agissements des instincts de son animal. Il ouvrit sa bouche et la langue du son coéquipier vint rencontrer la sienne. Son érection en devint encore plus douloureuse.

Leurs langues se caressèrent un long moment avant que Sasuke ne se décide à relever la tête pour respirer. La réaction de Naruto fut immédiate. Il recommença à prononcer son prénom d'une voix pleine de désir tout en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il sortait de temps à autre sa langue pour la passer sur ses propres lèvres comme dans un appel à être encore embrassé. Voir le blond si désirable et être entouré de son odeur si attirante, eurent raison de Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation. Il avait besoin de toucher Naruto. C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait le toucher. Il se précipita à nouveau vers cette bouche tentante, tout en caressant son torse de ses mains.

Naruto avait chaud, il était tout en sueur. Sasuke se redressa et tira sur le haut de son camarade pour le lui retirer. Voir cette peau mise à nu électrisa le brun. Il glissa d'abord ses doigts le long du torse tanné, dans une tendre caresse. La peau était douce et Sasuke en voulant encore plus. Voyant le blond gémir lorsqu'il lui effleura le sein, Sasuke décida qu'il avait besoin de goûter le corps de son camarade et vint lui lécher le cou. Doucement, il descendit et vint prendre un de ces tétons entre ses lèvres. Naruto poussa alors un cri de plaisir et recommença à se frotter contre lui. Taquin, Sasuke lui bloqua le bassin pour l'en empêcher tout en continuant de lui sucer la peau.

A chacun de ses gémissements, le blond semblait relâcher encore plus de phéromones et Sasuke sentait à chaque fois son esprit partir un peu plus dans un autre monde, empli de désir et de luxure. Lentement, il recommença sa pluie de baisers sur le torse bronzé. Il atteint vite son nombril qu'il mordit. Un couinement de douleur lui répondit, et il vint lécher la marque de ses dents comme pour s'excuser.

L'excitation de Sasuke ne cessait d'augmenter. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Et voir le blond complètement offert à ses mains et sa bouche le rendait fou. Il sentait son animal se décharnait en lui un peu plus à chaque son qu'émettait l'Uzumaki. La situation l'embrasait lui aussi au plus haut point et Sasuke se demandait même comme il faisait pour encore avoir le contrôle.

Le bas de pyjama du renard gêna bien vite le plus vieux. Il tira dessus et le blond leva docilement son bassin pour qu'il le retire. Naruto lui était complètement offert. Un filet de bave coulant le long de son menton et les yeux brillants d'excitation, il lui était complètement soumis, ce qui enflammait Sasuke à un point inimaginable. Il vint d'abord essuyer la bave sur le visage du blond avec sa langue avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Le baiser était sauvage, presque brutal, pourtant Naruto n'en était que plus excité, gémissant toujours plus fort.

Sasuke retourna à son déluge de baiser, mais sur les cuisses dorées cette fois. Les jambes écartées, Naruto se tordait sous chacun de ses coups de langues. Son ventre portait d'ailleurs les traces de son désir, son érection bien dure y laissant une traînée de pré-sperme à chacun de ses spasmes.

Se rapprochant toujours plus de ce membre gonflé, Sasuke eut l'envie de faire encore plus crier le renard de plaisir en le léchant. Néanmoins, au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, il prit conscience de ses actes. Il allait vraiment faire une fellation à Naruto ? Reprenant le dessus sur l'instinct de reproduction de son phénix, Sasuke décida de ne plus laisser les phéromones du blond tant lui monter à la tête. Il baissa alors son bas de pyjama, laissant son sexe sortir. Naruto eut un halètement en le voyant et voulut le toucher. Sasuke stoppa son geste, et prenant ses deux poignets en main, mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le brun se rallongea sur Naruto, lui tenant toujours les poignets. Frottant leurs deux verges l'une contre l'autre, il repartit à l'aventure de la bouche de son camarade. Ivre de plaisir, il vint soudain mordre l'épaule du blond.

\- Tu es ma femelle, Naruto.

Sa voix était roque. L'excitation était telle qu'il se sentait à nouveau perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Répète, ordonna le brun.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il savait uniquement qu'il voulait que le Naruto soit à lui et à personne d'autre. Et surtout il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du blond lui-même.

\- Je suis la femelle de Sasuke.

Sasuke n'avait même pas eu à le forcer à répéter, Naruto l'avait fait de lui-même, la voix emplie de désir.

Sentant la jouissance arrivée en entendant les mots de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke vint mordre encore plus fort son épaule. Malgré la violence du geste, Naruto jouit lorsque les dents du brun vinrent s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

L'Uchiwa s'effondra sur le corps de son camarade. Ils mirent quelques instants à reprendre leur souffle. Rouvrant les yeux, Sasuke vit soudain du sang sur le bras du plus jeune. Pris de panique, il regarda d'où cela venait et vit qu'il l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang au niveau de l'épaule. Par instinct, il vint lécher la plaie. Le sang de Naruto était délicieux. Il essuya donc avec application le sang qu'il avait lui-même fait couler.

Remarquant le peu de réaction de son coéquipier, Sasuke leva la tête et trouva le blond endormi. Honnêtement, il était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à parler avec lui maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux repris leur sens.

Sasuke se leva pour chercher quelque chose à mettre sur la blessure du blond. Lorsqu'il revint vers lui avec un mouchoir, il vit avec stupéfaction que la plaie était presque complètement refermée. Trop épuisé pour chercher à comprendre, il utilisa plutôt le mouchoir pour essayer les spermes sur le ventre de Naruto. Il se dégoûta lui-même vu la quantité, cependant il prit sur lui, et nettoya entièrement le plus jeune. Il le remit même en pyjama avant de le porter dans son lit. Il le couvrit de sa couverture et vérifia qu'il dormait effectivement toujours. Dans sa grande bonté, il ouvrit même la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre avant de partir.

Dans le couloir, Sasuke décida qu'il avait surtout besoin d'une bonne douche. Il puait le renard à plein nez. Les salles d'eau étant normalement fermées à cette heure avancée, le brun fit le plus rapidement possible. Il se frotta énergiquement, il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'ils avaient ce soir en le reniflant.

Sasuke fut néanmoins perplexe car l'odeur sur lui n'était pas l'odeur habituelle de son coéquipier. Se rappelant que Jiraya avait dit à Naruto que le premier sceau libéré son animal, cela signifiait que son renard avait toujours été dormant jusque-là. Donc que personne n'avait jamais encore senti l'odeur réelle de l'Uzumaki.

Une serviette autour de la taille et ses vêtements sous le bras, Sasuke referma avec précaution la porte des douches avant de courir sans faire le moindre bruit dans sa chambre. Là, allongé sur son lit, il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais surtout, il réalisa qu'en mordant ainsi Naruto, il l'avait marqué comme sien. Il en ressentit une grande honte. A présent, plus aucun autre mâle ne pourrait être attiré par le renard sans sentir son odeur à lui. Sasuke ne s'en formalisa cependant pas plus que ça. Naruto pouvait toujours prendre une épouse, les femmes n'étant pas réceptive à ce genre de marque. De plus, vu la réaction du blond lorsqu'il avait appris que deux mâles pouvaient concevoir un enfant, Sasuke se dit que Naruto allait sans nul doute prendre une femme comme partenaire dans le futur. Il était amoureux de Sakura de toute façon aux dernières nouvelles.

Décidant d'arrêter de se tracasser avec tout cela, il prit la décision de faire comme si toute la soirée n'avait jamais existé. Il éteignit la lumière l'esprit léger et s'endormit finalement très rapidement.

A suivre…

* * *

Par avance, sachez qu'on en apprendra plus sur les Uzumaki dans le chapitre 6.

Pour l'animal de Kakashi, merci beaucoup, vous m'avez donné pas mal d'idées. Si l'histoire va dans le sens que j'espère, Kakashi devrait montrer les pouvoirs de son animal lors d'un combat vers le chapitre 12 ou 13 (j'écris le 10 en ce moment). Entre nous, j'aime bien l'idée du sphinx ou du griffon donc à voir lequel j'utiliserai ^_^

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **(plus court que les précédents) : Naruto découvre les joies des hormones, petite frayeur avec un serpent, contrecoup de la soirée pour Sasuke qui regrette – bah ouais c'est Sasuke – et début d'un changement de mentalité entre les deux.**

 **Bon c'est bientôt noël, alors petit cadeau, le prochain chapitre sera le 31 décembre ou le 1** **er** **janvier (au lieu du 7). A dans 3 semaines !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note** : J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et que vous avez été bien gâté ! Personnellement, je n'ai qu'un chapitre plutôt court que l'on pourrait qualifier de « jours d'après » à vous offrir.

La relation entre Naruto et Sasuke évolue lentement et sachez déjà que vous ne verrez pas de déclaration d'amour avant quelques chapitres. Par contre, si beaucoup souhaite effectivement un M-PREG je peux toujours faire un 2ème épilogue ou faire un oneshot avec notre petit couple quelques années après la fin de l'histoire à gérer carrière et enfants.

Je suis que c'est frustrant de n'avoir qu'un chapitre par mois alors que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 10. Le problème, c'est qu'à partir du chapitre 9, plusieurs nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition. Cette fiction demande beaucoup de réflexion et d'attention de ma part pour qu'elle reste cohérente. Du coup, je passe mon temps à retourner dans les chapitres précédents pour ajouter des détails supplémentaires (oui je suis une maniaque à tendance perfectionniste, je l'assume). Je sais que je peux mettre en ligne les 7 premiers chapitres car il n'y a plus aucune raison que j'y ajoute ou change quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas le cas des suivants. Je suis par exemple en train d'écrire le chapitre 10 (enfin le réécrire, finalement je préfère prendre un autre angle d'attaque avant de me lancer – attention spoil – dans les tournois de leur 4ème année et du coup le chapitre me pose moins de problème) mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de rajouter près de 2 pages dans le chapitre 9, il y a une dizaine de jours parce que m'est venue une nouvelle idée pour la suite. Tant que je ne serai pas en train d'écrire la fin, je préfère garder le rythme d'un chapitre par mois. Ça me permet d'écrire la suite tranquillement et de ne pas vous obliger à relire tel ou tel chapitre déjà mis en ligne, parce que finalement, je l'ai modifié.

J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme d'écriture plus soutenu en 2017. Les deux derniers mois ont été assez chargé niveau boulot et comme tout le monde, je passais mes weekends en famille ou à faire les boutiques pour les cadeaux, donc forcément, je n'ai pas vraiment avancé.

 **Merci à** **akakuro-hime, ferrea, Just1ne, asko** (toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre !) **Llala, Nely-vee, Devil's Too Busy, sunakotatji** , **Maud** (oui c'était ton 1er commentaire et je contente que l'histoire te plaise ^_^), **Streema, Momo06, Hasaru** (heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Je suis moi aussi fan de M-PREG mais il va se passer tellement de choses dans cette fiction que j'ai un peu peur que ça fasse lourd d'en rajouter… donc s'il y en aura un ça sera soit un épilogue soit un chapitre à part) **et Ana** (je suis contente que toutes mes histoires t'ait plu, malheureusement comme dit plus haut, tant que je n'aurai pas plus avancé dans l'écriture de cette fic, je préfère rester à 1 chapitre par mois. Ça changera dès que je m'approcherai de la fin et de cette façon, vous savez quand le prochain chapitre sera et vous n'aurez pas à vous demander toutes les semaines quand la suite sortira, voire même si elle sortira un jour) **et Fiction-By-Me pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire continue de plaire à tant de monde, ça m'incite vraiment à encore plus m'impliquer dans son écriture ^_^**

 **J'ai découvert il y a quelques jours qu'on pouvait répondre aux reviews des gens qui ont un compte fanfiction donc j'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 5****

* * *

Le vrai nom de l'art des sceaux est fûinjutsu. Le fûinjutsu a été conçu par les Uzumaki après la fin de la Première Grande Guerre contre les humains. Ayant naturellement beaucoup de chakra, ils créèrent les premiers sceaux de restriction pour faire diminuer la mortalité infantile dans leur famille.

En effet, chez les Henges, la première cause de mort pour les moins de 16 ans fût, pendant des siècles, la perte de contrôle sur son animal. Par différents niveaux de restriction, les Uzumaki inventèrent un système qui permettait aux enfants de s'approprier petit à petit la maîtrise de leur animal, en libérant à chaque sceau retiré un peu plus du chakra de celui-ci.

Cependant, la pose d'un sceau pouvait être autant dangereuse pour celui qui le recevait que pour celui qui le posait. Le receveur pouvait mourir si le sceau venait à être trop puissant – un mince filet de chakra devait toujours être présent pour permettre aux organes vitaux de fonctionner correctement. Le receveur, lui, mettait sa vie en danger si, par malheur, le sceau ne fonctionnant pas, il venait à réveiller un peu plus l'animal dans l'Henge ayant perdu le contrôle. Bon nombre de Henge mourrait, jadis, sous les coups d'un des leurs qui n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser son animal. De même, pour limiter le chakra des jeunes enfants, des paliers étaient nécessaires. Les Uzumaki s'étaient vite aperçu que libérer une trop grande quantité de chakra d'un coup pouvait être mortel. Le jeune Henge perdait souvent la tête et finissait dans un état comateux.

Par la suite, les Uzumaki conçurent des sceaux qui avaient d'autres utilités que la restriction. Ils se rendirent compte que leur habilité à maîtriser facilement le chakra pouvait avoir beaucoup d'applications. La première étant médicale. Puisque le corps avait besoin de chakra pour vivre, en cas de blessure ou de maladie, le chakra pouvait aussi les guérir. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à interagir avec le chakra d'un autre pour lui faire faire ce qu'ils désiraient : réparer un organe, fermer une plaie, ou bien même, concevoir un enfant.

Au final, les Uzumaki étudièrent tant et si bien toutes les possibilités qu'offraient la maîtrise du chakra qu'ils devinrent en quelques années l'espèce la plus puissante et la plus vénérée parmi les Henges. Et malheureusement, la puissance peut aussi apporter son lot de catastrophe….

* * *

Naruto eut du mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Relevant les yeux vers son réveil, il vit que la troisième sonnerie, celle de 7h30, allait bientôt sonner et que donc, il allait être en retard.

Il trébucha en sortant de son lit et se retrouva allongé par terre. Un flash de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un souvenir. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché dans son lit ni d'avoir remis son pyjama… Fort de ce constat, il conclut qu'il avait fait un rêve assez étrange sur… Sasuke. Merde, ce n'était pas un rêve ça, c'était un cauchemar, pensa fortement le blond.

Entendant la troisième sonnerie retentir, le jeune homme se précipita pour s'habiller et prit son sac à la volé avant de courir au réfectoire prendre son petit déjeuner en vitesse. Tant pis pour la douche du matin, il n'avait pas le temps et de toute façon, la salle d'eau devait être fermée.

Tout le monde le fixa lorsqu'il rentra en trombe et à bout de souffle dans le réfectoire. Rouge de honte, il allait prendre un plateau et se servir un bol de céréales. Il s'attendait à ce que la dame qui commençait à débarrasser les plateaux lui passe un savon pour arriver si tard, cependant elle se contenta de le fixer bizarrement. Naruto regarda s'il portait un vêtement à l'envers ou autre, mais rien. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la table où Kiba finissait de manger une tartine.

Sans un mot, le blond commença à engloutir son repas. Il avait toujours bon appétit le matin. Constatant un manque inhabituel de bruit autour de lui, il releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Kiba était là, assis à ses côtés et le dévisageait. Non, en fait, tout le monde le dévisageait. Même Shino et c'était dire !

\- Mais quoi ? S'énerva le blond qui ne comprenait rien.

Kiba sembla sortir de sa transe et vint le renifler. Naruto se laissa faire dans un premier temps, puis du mettre le holà lorsque son ami vient lui chatouiller le cou en l'effleurant avec son nez.

\- Tu… Tu sens bizarre, bafouillant l'homme chien.

\- Ah ? Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de douche ce matin, répondit le blond contrit. Je me suis réveillé un peu à la bourre…

\- Non c'est pas ça, répliqua Kiba vraiment perplexe. Il y a une odeur que je n'ai jamais sentie sur toi avant et en plus…

\- En plus quoi ? Insista Naruto qui ne se formalisait pas plus que ça et mangeait avec joie ses céréales.

\- Je sens l'odeur de… de Sasuke… partout…

Ce fut comme si une bombe venait d'être lâchée. D'ailleurs, Naruto en lâchant effectivement sa cuillère qui atterrit dans son bol tout en éclaboussant son t-shirt. Cependant, à cet instant, le dernier des soucis du blond était de savoir s'il allait avoir une tâche sur son haut ou non.

Il avait bien entendu, Kiba avait dit qu'il avait l'odeur de Sasuke sur lui ? Partout ?

\- Et si tu pouvais arrêter de nous envoyer tes phéromones comme ça à la figure, ce serait génial, commenta Sakura.

Naruto sursauta. Sakura était juste derrière lui avec Ino, leurs plateaux vides dans les mains.

\- C'est à cause de l'entraînement d'hier avec Jiraya, tenta d'expliquer le blond qui avait très chaud au visage.

\- C'est vrai que c'est toi son nouvel élève, s'exclama Ino. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi je peux sentir l'odeur de Sasuke-kun sur toi, répliqua sèchement Sakura, visiblement peu contente de savoir que Sasuke ait préféré se frotter à lui plutôt qu'à elle.

\- C'est que Jiraya m'a fait travailler ma maîtrise de mon chakra hier, bafouilla le renard mal à l'aise. On va dire que grâce à lui, maintenant, je vais avoir accès à plus de chakra. C'est pour ça que je sens différemment. Mon animal s'est réveillé…

\- Purée, tu ne m'avais pas dit tout ça hier, s'exclama Kiba en lui tapant violemment le dos. C'est trop cool, mec !

\- Et l'odeur de Sasuke alors ? Insista Sakura toujours irritée.

\- Ben… c'est… c'est parce qu'on s'est battu, murmura Naruto en essayant de trouver une excuse.

\- Ce type est un vrai con à tout le temps te chercher des noises, scanda Kiba. J'espère que tu lui as mis une raclée, il le mérite !

Sasuke choisit justement ce moment-là pour passer devant leur table pour ramener son plateau. Il les ignora tous superbement ce qui eut le mérite de rendre un peu plus crédible son histoire de bagarre. Sasuke l'avait toujours boudé les lendemains des jours où ils s'étaient battus ensemble.

\- Sasuke-kun, attends, on peut aller à la salle de classe ensemble, cria Sakura tout en poursuivant le brun avec Ino.

Bien que Naruto soit content de voir les deux furies s'éloigner, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être déçu, seulement il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Kiba le sortit de ses songes en le rappelant à l'ordre. Leur cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de finir puis de monter dans leur salle.

Comme à son habitude, Naruto vint s'asseoir à côté de Sakura. Étrangement Sasuke n'était pas en vue alors qu'il était pourtant monté avec la jeune fille.

\- Pitié Naruto, arrête avec tes phéromones !

\- Comment ça mes phéromones ? S'étonna l'Uzumaki en finissant de sortir ses affaires de son sac.

\- Depuis ce matin, tu n'arrêtes pas de relâcher des hormones. Je sais bien que les renards peuvent avoir des chaleurs n'importe quand, mais retiens-toi un peu, s'énerva la rosée.

\- Chaleur ? Répéta Naruto qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

\- Oh pitié, dis-moi que tu as suivi cette partie du cours sur la reproduction ? Supplia Sakura en interprétant le malaise du blond.

Naruto se contenta de lui répondre par un rire gêné tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait absolument qu'elle explique à son coéquipier comment stopper ses phéromones avant le début du cours ou elle sentait qu'elle allait commettre un crime. Il était absolument hors de question pour elle de renifler les phéromones d'un autre mâle que Sasuke. Jamais.

\- Ok Naruto, soupira la jeune fille. Première méthode pour arrêter les phéromones. Il faut que tu brides ton animal. Pour ça, il faut que tu concentres tout ton chakra, puis que tu l'envoi tout au fond de toi. Comme lorsque quelqu'un utilise un sceau de restriction sur toi.

\- Personne n'a jamais utilisé de sceau de restriction sur moi…

\- Tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle ? Sakura était sidérée de l'apprendre, elle avait déjà perdu le contrôle des dizaines de fois malgré ses sceaux de restriction.

\- Non, assura le blond penaud.

\- Deuxième méthode alors, souffla la rosée. Puisque ton animal doit être en chaleur, il faut que toi, tu penses à tout sauf à des choses… sexuelles.

Elle avait dit les derniers mots dans un murmure, le rouge lui montant aux joues. En se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par choses sexuelles, des images de la nuit précédente revinrent en mémoire du blond. Il eut alors l'impression que tout son corps s'embraser en repensant aux mains de Sasuke sur lui, à ses baisers…

Étrangement tout le monde s'était retourné et le fixait d'un air choqué.

\- J'ai compris, ça ne va pas marcher non plus, s'exclama Sakura un peu excédé. Ça n'a eu que l'effet inverse. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu viens de penser mais je crois que toute l'école doit savoir que tu es en chaleur maintenant avec la vague de phéromones que tu viens de lâcher…

\- Quoi ? Cria presque le blond sidéré. Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Pitié, aide-moi Sakura-chan !

\- Bon, inspira la jeune fille en secouant son bras pour que Naruto le lui lâche. J'ai une idée.

Le blond était tout ouï. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour arrêter son propre corps d'émettre ces satanés phéromones. Il irait remercier Jiraya pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de ce genre d'effet secondaire la veille.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait tes devoirs pour le cours de ce matin ? Demanda Sakura avec un grand sourire sadique.

\- Devoirs ? Quels devoirs ? Paniqua Naruto en devenant livide.

Sakura avait réussi. Plus aucune phéromone n'était émise par le blond. Et elle s'en félicita.

\- Allez, je vais être sympa, dit la jeune fille en le voyant commencer à trembler, tiens copie en vitesse avant que Orochimaru-sensei n'arrive.

\- Oh merci Sakura, s'exclama Naruto. J'ai trop peur du genre de punition qu'il pourrait me donner s'il se rend compte que je n'ai pas fait ses devoirs.

Sans se faire prier, il se mit à recopier en quatrième vitesse les deux exercices qui étaient dû ce jour-là.

Naruto venait juste de finir lorsque Sasuke fit son apparition. Comme dans le réfectoire, il fit comme si Naruto n'existait pas. Pire, il demanda à Sakura de se mettre entre lui et Naruto. Depuis le début de l'année, ils devaient s'asseoir dans tous leurs cours par équipe sur des bancs de trois places. Et depuis cette annonce, Sasuke avait exigé que le blond soit assis au milieu. Sakura avait une certaine tendance à lui parler non-stop durant les cours si elle arrivait à se mettre à ses côtés, ce qui énervait énormément le brun.

Naruto fut attristé, non, en réalité, il était offusqué du comportement de Sasuke. Il était sûr à présent de ne pas avoir rêvé ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Et il aurait vraiment voulu en parler avec le brun pour éclaircir certaines choses. Savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé et être sûr que ça ne changeait rien entre eux. Sasuke restait son rival avant tout quoiqu'il ait pu se passer.

Sakura lui mit soudainement un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre que ses phéromones étaient de retour. Orochimaru-sensei fit alors son entrée dans la pièce et les phéromones du blond disparurent toutes seules. Cet homme lui faisait tellement peur qu'il lui était impossible de libérer quoique ce soit en sa présence, ce qui, pour l'heure, l'arrangeait bien.

La matinée fut longue, très longue. Elle l'avait toujours tendance à l'être d'autant plus les jours où les cours étaient donnés par Orochimaru-sensei. C'était pourtant un bon enseignant, Naruto n'avait rien à redire sur cela. Il expliquait bien, n'allait jamais trop vite, donnait des exemples concrets. Cependant, cet homme était un serpent et rien que ça terrifiait Naruto, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de ses camarades.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours fut reçue comme une bénédiction par le blond. Alors qu'il rangeait gaiement ses affaires dans son sac en se demandant à quel parfum il allait manger ses ramens ce midi, il entendit le professeur l'appelait.

\- Naruto-kun, répéta l'enseignant voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son élève. Je souhaiterais que tu restes encore quelques instants, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi.

Naruto déglutit. Il devait vraiment rester seul dans cette salle de classe avec le professeur ?

Comme s'il avait perçu le malaise du renard, Kiba vint se placer entre lui et le professeur en montrant les crocs. Kiba aussi trouvait que l'enseignant avait un comportement étrange envers ses élèves. Orochimaru, lui, rit de la réaction de l'homme chien.

\- Ça-ça va aller Kiba, bégaya le blond en voyant le regard sadique que l'adulte jetait désormais à son ami. Je te rejoins à la cantine. Tu me réserves une place à côté de toi ?

Naruto avait fini sa phrase avec un grand sourire. Il voulait rassurer son meilleur ami, bien que lui-même ne le fût pas du tout.

A contre cœur, Kiba prit son sac et celui du blond et quitta la salle. Très vite, il ne resta plus qu'Orochimaru et Naruto.

Le blond avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Tous ses sens lui disaient de partir de cette pièce en courant et pourtant ses jambes semblaient comme paralyser par la peur.

\- Approche-toi Naruto-kun, dit le professeur d'une voix calme de derrière son bureau.

A contre cœur, le renard vint se placer au niveau des premiers bancs de la salle, a à peine un mètre de l'adulte.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu le voir venir, l'enseignant lui agrippa le col du t-shirt et le plaqua contre son bureau. Il se pourlécha les lèvres de sa grande langue dont la taille démesurée dégoûtait le blond. Une vague de nausée prit le jeune Henge aux tripes lorsque le professeur glissa son nez dans son cou et commença à le renifler.

\- Jiraya a déjà débuté son entraînement sur toi à ce que je vois, lui murmura à l'oreille l'homme d'une voix malicieuse.

Sortant de sa transe, Naruto essaya de se dégager. Cependant, le seul effet produit fut Orochimaru raffermissant encore plus sa prise sur lui tout en riant de manière sadique.

Naruto avait peur. Tellement qu'il crut qu'il n'allait pas réussir à retenir sa vessie. Il avait l'impression d'être une petite souris sur le point d'être mangé par un serpent. Ce qui, malheureusement, était sûrement le cas.

\- Tu as vraiment une odeur alléchante aujourd'hui Naruto-kun, chuchota le reptile a l'oreille du blond. Ça me donne envie de te goûter…

Une langue vient alors humidifier sa joue. Naruto tremblait de tous ses membres, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni même à prononcer le moindre son. Pourtant, il ne désirait qu'hurler son dégoût pour cet homme pervers et s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à trouver ton odeur à mon goût il semblerait, continua Orochimaru le nez sur son épaule. Tu as dû sacrément émoustiller Sasuke-kun, je peux sentir sa semence sur toi.

Naruto cru qu'il allait avoir un malaise. L'homme pouvait sentir ce qu'il avait fait la veille avec Sasuke ? Comment c'était possible ?

Toujours sous le choc, le blond sentit le serpent commençait à se frotter contre lui. Son sexe était déjà dur et pour bien le faire comprendre à son élève, il faisait exprès de le faire glisser contre sa jambe. Lorsque la langue baveuse du professeur vint se glisser le long de son épaule ce fut le geste de trop, le blond réussi enfin à pousser un cri, un cri d'effroi.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

 _(Retour en arrière)_

\- Naruto-kun, je souhaiterais que tu restes encore quelques instants, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi.

Sasuke regarda à la dérobé leur enseignant. Il n'aimait pas le sourire qu'il avait en disant ces mots. En fait, il avait remarqué que l'enseignant avait passé toute la matinée à dévisager le blond d'une drôle de manière. Et Sasuke n'aimait absolument pas cela. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, seulement son animal tournait en rond à l'intérieur de lui, la colère grondant un peu plus à chaque fois que l'adulte s'approchait de son coéquipier ou osait simplement poser ses yeux sur lui.

Malgré son instinct qui lui criait de rester là, le brun sortit de la salle à la suite de Kiba. Cependant, contrairement à l'homme chien, Sasuke décida de rester derrière la porte à attendre l'Uzumaki.

Sakura, le voyant bras croisés adossé à la porte, resta avec lui pour lui parler. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du fait que Naruto était maintenant l'élève du grand Jiraya. Sasuke, lui, était passé à autre chose. Il en voulait toujours au Sennin, il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas vouloir d'un Uchiwa pour élève. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait appris que Naruto avait plusieurs sceaux de restriction et qu'il avait senti la force de son chakra après que le premier sceau lui ait été enlevé, il ne pouvait que comprendre le choix du vieillard. Par ailleurs, Sasuke devait bien avouer qu'après ce qu'il avait fait au blond la veille, l'histoire avec Jiraya lui était un peu sortie de la tête.

Ce matin, en se réveillant, les images de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt lui étaient revenues. Et il s'était dégoûté lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir violé son camarade. Ce qui, dans les faits, était le cas. C'était la première fois que Naruto expérimentait les chaleurs de son animal et il avait donc été vulnérable, son renard ayant complètement pris le dessus sur lui. Sasuke savait qu'il aurait dû uniquement calmer le blond puis quitter la pièce après lui avoir expliqué comment se soulager, comme son frère l'avait fait avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait dû embrasser et encore moins toucher l'Uzumaki alors que celui-ci n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qui se passait.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait passé la matinée à ignorer le renard. Il craignait que celui-ci ne vienne lui mettre son poing dans la figure, puis aille crier à toute l'école ce que le brun lui avait fait. Sasuke devrait sans doute s'excuser, mais il ne voulait pas se rabaisser à cela. Naruto restait Naruto. Et jamais il ne lui présenterait d'excuse pour quoi que ce soit. Il était un Uchiwa après tout.

Les cris de Sakura qui était penchée à une fenêtre réveillèrent Sasuke.

\- Je passe un peu de temps avec Sasuke-kun, ne m'attend pas sale truie !

Apparemment Sakura « discutait » avec Ino par la fenêtre. Ce que Sasuke pouvait en avoir marre de ces deux-là. Il y avait pourtant tellement d'autres Henges exceptionnels dans cette école, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles continuent à lui coller aux basques comme cela ? Bon d'accord, il était un phénix et sortait donc forcément du lot, et il venait d'une puissante famille pour ne rien gâcher, mais il y en avait d'autres ici. Le cousin d'Hinata par exemple. Lui pourrait peut-être se permettre de revenir avec un singe ou un lion au bras puisqu'il n'était pas de la famille principale, cependant c'était hors de question pour Sasuke. Il était le second fils de la branche principale et il voulait épouser l'être le plus exceptionnel qu'il puisse y avoir sur cette terre. Certes, il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, seulement ce n'était que le début de l'année, il avait encore le temps de découvrir une pépite dans cette école. Et puis, les tournois de dernière année se faisaient avec les élèves de toutes les autres écoles, il pourrait donc y admirer les êtres qui se cachaient à Suna et à Kiri.

Alors que Sakura continuait de hurler par la fenêtre pour faire enrager Ino qui devait se trouver dans la cour, Sasuke soupira. Ils en mettaient du temps là-dedans. Surtout que plus le temps passait, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait pas mal de rumeurs qui courraient sur Orochimaru. Même Itachi lui avait dit de se méfier de lui. D'après ce qui circulait, le serpent était attiré par les très jeunes Henges qui avaient un bon potentiel. Son passe-temps, toujours selon les rumeurs, serait de déflorer les jeunes garçons… Et en tant que serpent, Orochimaru avait une arme des plus dangereuses pour y parvenir : l'hypnose. Il avait la capacité, si on croisait son regard, de transformer une personne en poupée de chiffon incapable de bouger ou de parler.

Un pic de jalousie vint transpercer la poitrine de l'Uchiwa à l'idée que l'homme puisse poser ses mains sur sa femelle. Naruto était à lui maintenant, il l'avait marqué comme tel.

Sasuke sursauta en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Naruto n'était absolument pas à lui, il divaguait complètement. Ce n'était qu'un petit renard sans intérêt et un garçon par-dessus tout.

Se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, Sasuke était sur le point de partir pour se changer les idées – s'il voulait arrêter de penser à Naruto, il fallait déjà qu'il arrête de l'attendre – lorsqu'il fut retenu par une odeur qu'il mit quelques secondes à identifier. C'était des phéromones, mais pas celle de n'importe qui, celle de Naruto. Et c'était des phéromones de peur. Pour que Sasuke puisse les sentir du couloir c'était que Naruto devait vraiment crever de trouille.

Son instinct prit le pas sur tous ses autres sens lorsqu'il entendit le cri du blond. Sans se poser de question, il entra dans la pièce avec violence, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur.

La scène qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang Naruto était à moitié allongé sur le bureau du professeur avec le dit professeur sur lui, la tête dans son cou.

Une rage sans nom s'empara du jeune phénix. Il poussa sans ménagement l'enseignant qui atterrit par terre, son énorme langue toujours sortie de sa bouche. Sasuke tira ensuite le bras de Naruto pour le relever du bureau et le serra fort contre lui tout en lançant des éclairs au professeur du regard.

\- Naruto est à moi, asséna-t-il d'une voix haineuse en fixant l'homme de haut. La prochaine fois que vous le touchez, je vous tue.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce en tirant le blond par la main. Il eut quand même le temps d'entendre le professeur rire, toujours assis par terre.

Passant devant Sakura qui continuait sa dispute avec Ino par la fenêtre – qui, par conséquent, n'avait absolument pas suivi ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de classe – Sasuke marcha un long moment à travers les couloirs tout en forçant Naruto à le suivre.

Naruto, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie. Et lentement, il prenait conscience que Sasuke venait de le sauver. Que Sasuke avait frappé un enseignant pour le protéger. Que Sasuke le traînait maintenant par la main Dieu seul sait où et que Naruto le suivait docilement.

Cela mit un coup à la fierté du blond que Sasuke – Sasuke son pire ennemi depuis le primaire – ait dû le secourir. Et en même temps, il était heureux. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, seulement une bouffé de joie l'avait envahi quand il avait réalisé que l'Uchiwa était venu pour lui. Il était heureux en sachant que Sasuke avait été tellement furieux après leur professeur qu'il en avait fait sortir son animal, sûrement sans le faire exprès. D'ailleurs, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, les ailes du brun étaient toujours là et il devait sûrement avoir encore les yeux de son animal. Si Sasuke avait été dans son état normal, il aurait repris sa forme humaine dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir.

Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas que l'Uchiwa ait crié à l'enseignant qu'il lui appartenait. Tout le monde aurait pu l'entendre en plus ! Il l'avait même serré dans ses bras, et fort en plus ! Naruto s'aperçut qu'il le tenait d'ailleurs toujours par la main. Certes, les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure-là, mais quand même, c'était mauvais pour leur réputation à tous les deux si quelqu'un les croisait ainsi.

\- Sasuke, appela doucement Naruto.

Pas de réaction. Sasuke continuait de l'emmener il ne savait où.

\- Sasuke, appela cette fois plus fort le blond.

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois, Sasuke s'était retourné et lui avait crié au visage. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sasuke avait effectivement ses yeux de phénix et même ses crocs étaient sortis.

\- Tu es mignon en phénix, commenta le blond avec un doux sourire, mais il serait temps que tu reprennes ta forme humaine. Et que tu me lâches la main aussi.

Naruto put voir Sasuke pâlir en comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Il libéra aussitôt sa main et reprit sa forme normale.

Le blond le regardait avec un sourire heureux. Il ne semblait pas du tout en colère après lui suite à ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Gêné par la situation, Sasuke se détacha de lui et commença à s'en fuir en courant.

\- Sasuke ! Cria soudain Naruto.

Le brun s'arrêta mais ne retourna pas.

\- Merci, déclara le blond. Pour Orochimaru-sensei, merci.

Naruto eut juste le temps de voir Sasuke hocher la tête, avait que l'autre ne reprenne sa course.

Le blond resta quelques instants là à méditer sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. Après un passage aux toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et enlevé les traces de salive du serpent, Naruto alla rejoindre Kiba au réfectoire.

Malgré l'interrogatoire et l'angoisse visible de l'homme-chien, Naruto annonça que tout allait bien, que rien n'était arrivé avec l'enseignant. Au sourire un peu idiot qu'avait le blond au visage, Kiba se posa des questions, mais laissa couler. Le renard avait l'air en bonne santé et heureux, alors ça lui suffisait.

Oui, Naruto était heureux. Cependant, pour rien au monde il ne lui avouerait pourquoi. Il n'était pas sûr que Kiba puisse comprendre s'il lui disait qu'il rayonnait de bonheur car Sasuke avait crié qu'il était à lui. Lui-même n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il se sentait si euphorique. Il savait juste que les mots de l'Uchiwa ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, gonflant à chaque fois son cœur de joie.

Non, c'était sûr et certain, Kiba ne comprendrait pas.

A suivre….

A suivre….

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre (qui sortira le 28 janvier je pense) : Des révélations et un petit tour en phénix, ça vous dit ? **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Que cette nouvelle année ne soit remplie que de bonnes surprises et de joies ! Et je vous dis rendez-vous en 2017 pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note :** Ca y est j'ai enfin bouclé le chapitre 10 ! Pour l'instant j'avance bien dans l'histoire, alors croisez les doigts pour que je continue comme ça ! Mais comme je n'arrête pas de partir dans des digressions, il se peut qu'il y ait, au final, plus de chapitre que ce que je pensais à la base.

 **Merci à** **Nely-vee,** **Hasaru** (malheureusement, si Sasuke s'en était pris à Orochimaru, y a de fortes chances qu'il ait du quitter l'école et il n'est pas fou à ce point notre petit Sasu, mais ça m'a démangé aussi de lui donner un petit coup dans sa tronche de serpent), **Kira Walker** (merci et bonne année à toi aussi ! Perso lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire c'était par frustration parce que je ne trouve pas beaucoup d'histoires sur Naruto qui me plaisent. Et je dois parfois me forcer (je m'interdis de lire des manga ou des fic pendant une semaine ou jusqu'à ce que j'ai écris un minimum ce que je voulais ç.ç) à écrire sinon je n'avancerai jamais. Le plus dur c'est de se lancer je pense. Les premières lignes sont les plus compliqué, après il faut juste avoir la volonté de finir), **tinetinetina, asko** (merci bonne année à toi aussi ^_^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi) **TheGreenRaccoon** (merci, très contente que cette fic te plaise :-) ) **sunakotatji, Nourson, ali-chan** (ravi que cette histoire te plaise ^_^ désolé je n'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer de message sur ton blog pour t'avertir de la sortie de ce chapitre (il faut se connecter et je ne veux ni créer un compte ni me connecter avec mon facebook) j'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop comment fonctionne les blogs et je trouve ça bizarre de commenter une de tes histoires sans l'avoir lu (désolé je ne supporte pas le Sasu/Saku) juste pour te dire qu'un de mes chapitres est en ligne...) **ftgf49** (ce n'est pas vraiment prévu que Sasuke tombe enceinte mais c'est vrai que ça serait rigolo de voir son égo s'effondrer à l'idée que ce soit lui la femelle du couple et non Naruto lol) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Ca y est l'attente est fini, vous allez enfin avoir droit à ce petit tour en phénix ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 6****

* * *

Jadis existait une grande cité. Une cité forte et prospère où vivaient de prestigieuses familles. En lisière de la forêt de l'ouest, non loin de la frontière actuelle avec les terres des Humains, nombre d'Henges de renom avaient vécus dans cette cité.

Malheureusement, du fait de son importance dans l'existence même des Henges, ce fut elle qui fit la première les frais de la fourberie des Humains. Elle fût mise à sac et brûlée en une seule nuit. Sa destruction marqua le début de la Deuxième Grande Guerre contre les Humains.

Bien des années après la fin de la Guerre, en souvenir de ses ancêtres, Hashirama Senju décida de fonder une école à l'endroit même où c'était tenu cette cité. La science et la culture avaient été les préceptes de cet autre temps, c'est pourquoi il fut décidé qu'il en serait de même entre ces murs qui marquaient un nouveau départ.

Cette cité portait le nom de Konoha.

* * *

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée et au final, Sasuke et Naruto n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé.

Sasuke semblait avoir honte. Il lui avait même fallu près d'une semaine avant d'oser à nouveau lui adresser la parole et le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, il avait semblé oublier.

Naruto avait donc décidé de faire de même et faisait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais échangé bien plus que des coups et des insultes.

Bizarrement, une fois que Sasuke avait recommencé à lui parler, l'entente entre eux s'était améliorée. Jamais encore ils n'avaient tenu si longtemps sans prononcer des mots blessant l'un envers l'autre. Au contraire, Sasuke s'était radouci et était devenu plus sympathique avec le blond. Ils leur arrivaient même de réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque le samedi, ce qui avait énormément étonné Kiba. Naruto avait argumenté qu'ils étaient presque des adultes, et du fait qu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe, ils devaient apprendre à s'entendre et Kiba l'avait cru. Pourtant, Naruto, tout comme Sasuke d'ailleurs, savait que la raison ne se trouvait absolument pas là. Quelque chose avait changé cette nuit-là. Néanmoins, aucun des deux n'était en mesure de dire quoi. Et pour l'instant, les choses leur convenaient, alors ils n'y pensaient pas plus que cela.

Par ailleurs, Naruto ne faisait plus vraiment partie de l'équipe 7. Jiraya avait complètement pris en main son entraînement. Un dojo leur avait même été alloué pour qu'ils ne gênent pas les autres.

Jiraya aussi avait tout de suite sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Sasuke et lui. Cela l'avait bien fait rire. Il avait trouvé ça hilarant qu'un Uchiwa n'ait pu résister au charme d'un Uzumaki. Il lui avait même fait promettre de continuer à mener la vie dure à Sasuke en lui balançant de temps à autre des phéromones.

\- Ça lui fera les pieds, avait dit le Sennin. Ces sales prétentieux égoïstes méritent ce genre de petite vengeance.

Honnêtement, le blond n'avait pas tout compris mais avait tout de même promis à son nouveau sensei de le faire. D'ailleurs, il lui était souvent arrivé de relâcher ses phéromones lorsqu'il était trop proche de l'Uchiwa. Il avait expliqué à Sasuke, un jour où celui-ci s'était énervé, qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le phénix dû admettre que puisque c'était nouveau pour lui, il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation. Néanmoins, cela faisait rire Naruto lorsque, ne tenant plus, Sasuke s'absentait durant de longues minutes aux toilettes puis revenait les joues rouges.

Jiraya avait aussi remarqué la salive d'Orochimaru sur sa joue et son cou. Le Sennin était entré dans une colère noire en apprenant les agissements du professeur de sciences et avait promis de s'en occuper. Ce qu'il avait dû faire, car lorsqu'il revit l'enseignant, celui-ci vint s'excuser. Il s'excusa aussi auprès de Sasuke ce qui engendra pas mal de questions de la part des autres élèves de la classe. Cependant, devant le silence du brun, ils avaient fini par abandonner.

Donc pendant que Kakashi entraînait Sasuke et Sakura, Naruto était dans un dojo à l'étage supérieur avec Jiraya. Jusqu'à présent, le Sennin s'était surtout concentré sur les boules de chakra. Naruto devait en faire apparaître le plus possible et les faire tourner autour de lui. Il arrivait désormais à en faire apparaître une vingtaine et s'amusait à créer des chorégraphies loufoques avec. Jiraya était impressionné du nombre, il ne pensait pas Naruto capable d'autant après avoir enlevé un seul sceau.

Naruto avait aussi appris à prendre une forme à mi-chemin entre l'humain et l'animal. Une queue apparaissait alors, ses mains se transformées en pattes griffues, ses crocs poussées, comme pour Sasuke ses yeux prenaient une teinte rougeâtre et les marques qu'il avait naturellement sur les joues s'accentuaient.

Jiraya était persuadé que Naruto pouvait utiliser l'élément feu, seulement pour l'instant, quel que soit l'exercice, il n'avait jamais réussi à en faire usage. Le blond se demandait même pourquoi le Sennin insistait, il était un animal terrestre après tout, pas de feu.

En s'écorchant lors d'une de leur séance, Naruto apprit également que son chakra pouvait guérir à une vitesse hallucinante toute blessure qu'il pouvait avoir. Et sans même y penser ! Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il s'était souvent étonné de ne jamais tomber malade – il serait bien resté tranquillement couché dans son lit certains matins au lieu d'aller à l'école – ou que les petites coupures qu'il se faisait en tombant avaient déjà disparues le lendemain. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était grâce à son chakra. Tsunade elle-même était un jour venue assister à une de ses guérisons spontanées. Elle était impressionnée que son chakra ait sa propre volonté. A ce qu'il avait compris, les Henges normaux devaient longuement se concentrer pour y arriver. Depuis, Tsunade avait l'air de croire que son chakra était exceptionnel. D'ailleurs, elle avait longuement discuté avec Jiraya – devant lui, c'était fou comme les adultes avaient tendance à parler de vous devant vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là ! – du fait qu'il avait été capable d'utiliser un peu de son chakra malgré les neufs sceaux qu'il avait. Jiraya en avait conclu qu'il possédait plus de chakra que ne l'avait pensé la personne qui lui avait posé les sceaux. Tsunade fut dubitative. D'après ces dires, la personne en question n'aurait pu faire pareille erreur du fait de sa haute maîtrise du fûinjutsu.

Enfin bref, Naruto était une énigme pour Tsunade et encore plus pour lui-même. Plus le temps passé, plus il était surpris de ses propres capacités. Étrangement, Jiraya lui avait demandé de ne pas trop en parler avec ses camarades. Pour sa propre sécurité avait-il ajouté. Naruto avait accepté à contrecœur. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé pouvoir exposer ses exploits à Kiba ou Sakura pour les impressionner. Voire même à Sasuke pour lui montrer une fois pour toute qui était le plus fort d'eux deux.

\- Naruto, on peut parler deux minutes.

On était maintenant à la fin du mois d'octobre. Ils venaient tout juste de finir leur entraînement – l'art du combat sans user du chakra de son animal – et Naruto était étalé par terre en sueur, une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide à côté de lui.

\- Tu avances bien dans la maîtrise de ton chakra, commença le Sennin. J'en ai parlé avec Tsunade et elle est d'accord avec moi. Nous pensons que tu es prêt pour que l'on te retire un deuxième sceau.

\- C'est vrai ? S'excita Naruto en se relevant.

\- Par contre, il faut que tu saches que l'adaptation sera plus difficile que pour le premier, prévint l'adulte d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Je m'en doute, mais je suis prêt, assura le blond déterminé.

\- D'accord, alors on profitera des vacances de fin d'année. Je suppose que quel que soit tes résultats aux examens de fin d'année, tu resteras ici ?

Maintenant que Jiraya le disait, Naruto remarqua qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux vacances. Avant, il vivait avec Iruka-sensei, mais à présent qu'il n'était plus son élève, sera-t-il le bienvenu chez lui pendant un mois ? Et puis, cela ne dérangeait pas Naruto de rester là. Il pourrait profiter des dojos pour s'entraîner quand bon lui semblerait. En plus, sans être méchant, Kiba avait des difficultés en mathématiques, et Naruto était persuadé qu'il allait se planter à leur examen… Hinata avait beau l'aider en lui donnant des cours le dimanche, il ne comprenait strictement rien au programme. Du coup, Kiba aussi allait devoir passer les vacances ici. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il est une note suffisamment haute pour satisfaire Tsunade. Ce qui n'était pas gagné…

\- Du coup, tu auras un mois pour maîtriser ce nouveau de chakra et les hormones de ton renard, rigola Jiraya.

Naruto rougit. Le Sennin n'avait pas tort. Avec plus de chakra son renard sera encore plus fort, du coup il aura sûrement plus de mal à contrôler ses chaleurs. Et il n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke si ça se reproduisait. Minute, il venait de penser quoi là ? Non, non, ce qu'il voulait dire, était qu'il ne voulait l'aide de personne. Voilà, il voulait apprendre à maîtriser seul son renard. Il ne voulait absolument pas de l'aide de Sasuke. Pas de ses mains sur lui, de ses baisers, de sa langue glissant sur sa cuisse….

Jiraya éclata de rire et Naruto réalisa qu'il venait de relâcher ses phéromones. Il devait absolument arrêter de penser au brun. Sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire aux prochaines vraies chaleurs de son renard.

Donc oui, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde s'il y avait le moins possible de monde à proximité lorsque son animal aurait un nouveau niveau de liberté en lui. Surtout Sasuke.

* * *

Comme tous les jeudis matin, Naruto était assis en classe d'histoire géographie. Par contre, la sonnerie de 8h00 venait de sonner et leur professeure restait assise sur sa chaise à se ronger les ongles d'un air angoissé. Elle n'avait même pas écrit au tableau le sujet qu'ils allaient étudier ce matin-là. Des chuchotements résonnèrent partout dans la salle. Anko-sensei avait l'habitude d'être toujours là avant l'heure et de commencer son cours avant la première sonnerie – Naruto l'avait appris à ses dépens la première semaine de classe. Pourtant ce jour-là, les minutes passaient et l'enseignante ne bougeait pas.

Un élève se leva et vint lui demander si elle se sentait mal. Elle assura que non et ordonna à l'élève de se rasseoir. Puis elle recommença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce en fixant le cadrant de l'horloge qu'il y avait au-dessus de la porte.

Finalement, au bout de cinq longues minutes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Anko se leva en poussant un soupir de soulagement et insista la personne à entrer en souriant.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi en plein cours, mais je dois vous emprunter mon élève pour un entraînement spécial.

Naruto releva les yeux du dessin qu'il était en train de faire sur un coin de son cahier en attendant que le cours commence. La personne qui venait de rentrer n'était autre que Jiraya qui lui fit même un petit coucou de la main.

\- Oh bien sûr, s'exclama l'enseignante avec un rire qui sonnait faux. Tu peux y aller Naruto-kun. De toute façon, le cours d'aujourd'hui n'est pas très important, tu pourras le rattraper plus tard.

Là, tout le monde sut qu'il y avait un problème. La première fois qu'ils avaient eu Anko-sensei, celle-ci leur avait conseillé de ne surtout pas s'endormir durant ses cours. Selon elle, toute l'histoire était importante et elle comptait les interroger sur un peu tout à l'examen de fin de semestre. Alors dire maintenant que le cours du jour n'était pas important était en total contradiction avec ses discours passés. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et tout le monde pouvait le sentir.

La peur au ventre, Naruto se leva et vint rejoindre son maître. Il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il lança un dernier regard pas du tout rassuré en direction de Sakura et Sasuke. Eux aussi avaient l'air paumé. Kiba lui fit signe qu'il l'attendrait au réfectoire pour qu'il lui raconte tout à la pause de midi. Puis la porte se referma et il dût suivre Jiraya qui lui faisait un petit sourire d'encouragement.

A l'intérieur, dès que la porte se claqua, Anko redevint sérieuse. Elle avait un cours à donner et elle allait le faire même si cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

\- Bon les jeunes, fini la pause, on se remet au boulot, déclara-t-elle en frappant son bureau de ses mains. Le cours du jour est un peu particulier. Normalement, vous n'auriez dû l'avoir qu'en dernière année. Cependant, suite aux nombreuses plaintes reçues par Tsunade-sama, il nous ait apparu que vous aviez tous besoin que l'on vous mette les points sur les i et rapidement.

L'enseignante se retourna, prit une craie et écrivit en lettre capitale « les massacres des Henges perpétués par les Humains » sur le tableau.

\- Bien, dit-elle en les fixant, debout à côté de son bureau. Énumérez-moi tous les massacres commis par les Humains que vous connaissez et si possible les espèces qui n'y ont pas survécus.

Aussitôt toutes les mains se levèrent. Anko-sensei faisait peur et il valait mieux prendre l'initiative de lever la main même si on ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'elle interrogeait toujours ceux qui ne la levaient pas.

\- La Première Grande Guerre, tenta Kiba après avoir été montré du doigt par la professeure. Et un peu beaucoup d'espèces ont disparu….

\- Un peu beaucoup ne veut rien dire, Monsieur Inuzuka, mais je vous l'accorde, il y en a trop pour tous les cités. Suivant, toi.

\- La Deuxième Grande Guerre, bafouilla l'élève nommé. Et pareil, beaucoup d'espèces, comme les Dragons, furent les plus touchés.

\- Très bien. Encore. Toi !

\- Le massacre de Konoha et bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de morts, aucune espèce n'a vraiment disparu après ça.

\- C'est exact. Encore un autre. Toi !

Anko-sensei n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Malheureusement pour eux, les élèves vinrent vite à manquer d'exemple. Certes, l'histoire des Henges était jalonnée de tragédies et d'atrocités – bon nombre de tueries avaient eu lieu entre Henges même, pour l'ascension au pouvoir des grandes familles principalement – seulement, il n'y avait, à leur connaissance, pas plus de six ou sept massacres perpétués par les Humains eux-mêmes et ils se retrouvèrent penaud quand ils les eurent tous nommés et qu'elle leur en demanda encore.

\- C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ? Insista la professeure avec un sourire sadique. Il ne s'est donc rien passé depuis la fin de la Deuxième Grande Guerre d'après vous ?

\- Une barrière de protection a été construite à la frontière pour empêcher les Humains de venir sur nos terres après la Deuxième Grande Guerre, essaya Sakura.

\- Oh vraiment ? S'étonna Anko. Vous en êtes sûr ? Elle a été érigée juste après la capitulation des Humains ?

\- O-oui, marmonna la jeune fille intimidée.

\- Absolument pas, déclara sèchement l'adulte en fusillant Sakura des yeux pour sa mauvaise réponse.

Les élèves se jetaient des regards à la dérobée. C'était pourtant ce qu'ils avaient appris à l'école primaire. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Pressa Anko. Personne ? Une autre question alors : quel a été le dernier massacre commis par les Humains envers nous ? Elle est simple celle-là !

Elle était simple mais tout le monde sentait le piège arrivé à plein nez. La réponse aurait dû être la fin de la cité antique de Konoha, mais cela avait déjà été énoncé. Un grand silence prit place dans la classe.

\- Personne ? S'enquit la femme un sourire toujours plus sadique dessiné sur le visage. Et si je vous dis qu'il a eu lieu i peine neuf ans ?

\- Impossible !

Sakura n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait hurlé sans faire exprès. Si un massacre avait eu lieu neuf années plus tôt, ils le sauraient quand même ! Ils étaient déjà nés à cette époque, certains s'en souviendraient même sûrement.

\- Calmez vos ardeurs Mademoiselle Haruno et ne remettez plus jamais ma parole en question, prévint l'enseignante en colère en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais.

La femme se rapprocha et vint s' asseoir à moitié sur son bureau. Elle les observa tous d'un œil sévère. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la plupart eurent un frisson de terreur. Anko-sensei était une vipère et elle avait effectivement le caractère froid et sans pitié des reptiles.

Sans un mot, elle retourna au tableau et effaça une partie de ce qui y était inscrit. Puis repris la craie et y écrivit autre chose.

\- Laissez-moi vous parler du dernier génocide qui a été commis contre notre peuple, il y a exactement neuf ans : le massacre du clan Uzumaki, Affirma-t-elle en lisant ce qu'elle venait d'écrire sur le tableau.

Tous les élèves en restèrent bouche bée. Sasuke et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard choqué elle venait de dire « massacre du clan Uzumaki »? Le clan de Naruto ?

\- Bien que vous n'en ayez pas conscience, commença leur professeure, il y a encore neuf ans, les Uzumaki étaient le clan le plus prestigieux et puissant parmi toutes les familles existantes. Leur puissance venait principalement de leur chakra hors du commun et de leur capacité à le maîtriser parfaitement. Et pour ne rien gâcher, ils possédaient une formidable fertilité, de l'ordre de près de cinq enfants par femelle. En plus d'avoir une gestation courte, c'est-à-dire de moins de 6 mois, les mâles de leur clan avaient la capacité de tomber naturellement enceinte. Hé oui les enfants, si certains d'entre vous ont deux pères, c'est grâce aux Uzumaki.

« Les Uzumaki sont les premiers à avoir cherché comment inverser la courbe descendante de naissance qu'il y a eu après la Première Grande Guerre. A cette époque, les enfants qui possédaient un grand chakra devait être sous étroite surveillance en permanence, la perte du contrôle de leur animal pouvant les tuer à tout moment. Les Uzumaki étaient particulièrement touchés par ce mal. Ils ont donc développé l'art du fûinjutsu et, par là, ont conçu les premiers sceaux de restriction. Lors de la Deuxième Grande Guerre, ils maîtrisaient parfaitement les sceaux de restriction et c'est la raison pour laquelle les Humains ne les ont jamais perçus comme une menace et ne les ont pas attaqués, alors que leur village était le plus proche de la frontière. Pour eux, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chakra et ne valaient pas donc la peine qu'on les tue.

« Sans le savoir, vous connaissez tous une Uzumaki. Il s'agit de Mito Senju, la femme de Harashima Senju. En réalité, il serait plus juste de l'appeler Mito Uzumaki. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais pris le nom de son époux, seuls les livres d'histoire le lui ont attribué. Mito Uzumaki était la chef du clan Uzumaki et c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que la Deuxième Grande Guerre a été gagné. Les Uzumaki étant foncièrement pacifistes, ils avaient refusés de prendre part à la guerre. Leurs sceaux de restriction faisant qu'aucun Henge ne connaissait leur puissance véritable, il leur a été accepté le droit de n'être sur les champs de bataille qu'en tant que guérisseur. A ce propos, la plupart des techniques actuelles de médecine nous viennent aussi des Uzumaki. Harashima Senju a d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de Mito Uzumaki lorsque celle-ci l'a soigné après une confrontation sanglante contre les Humains.

« Un jour, Harashima Senju fut grièvement blessé et amené à Mito pour qu'elle le soigne. La légende veut que, folle de rage de voir celui qu'elle aimait presque mort, elle rassembla la dizaine de membres de son clan présent et leur demanda de briser leurs sceaux de restriction. Et à eux 7, ils détruisirent toutes les défenses Humaines. Ayase Abe, Humain et fidèle ami d'Harashima Senju, en profita pour renverser le pouvoir en place et prit la tête des Humains. La Deuxième Grande Guerre fut alors terminée moins d'un mois plus tard.

« Par la suite, elle est restée au côté d'Harashima Senju et devint son épouse. Harashima Senju passa d'ailleurs de longues années avec le clan Uzumaki afin d'apprendre leurs secrets. Après la guerre, comme vous le savez, la société des Henges étaient en déclin. Les grandes espèces avaient quasiment disparues. Ceux qui restaient mourraient jeunes. A l'époque, les familles avaient tendances à rester entre elles. Se marier avec un être qui ne possédait pas le même élément que soit était mal vu. Il était admis qu'on pouvait concevoir un enfant avec un autre élément, mais l'enfant ne restait dans la famille que s'il était lui-même du même élément. Les Uzumaki, malgré les coutumes de l'époque, mirent leur talent au service de tous. Des émissaires furent envoyés dans chaque clan pour analyser les besoins de chacun. Les premiers sceaux de restriction furent apposer et des protocoles pour les retirer furent créer. Au final, en quelques années seulement, la mortalité infantile connu une forte baisse, jusqu'à ne quasiment plus exister aujourd'hui.

« Les problèmes de fertilité arrivèrent aussi bien vite. Là aussi, les Uzumaki intervinrent. Du fait de leur grande maîtrise du chakra, il leur était possible d'influer sur le chakra d'autres Henges pour faciliter la conception d'enfant. Mais surtout, de nombreux mariages furent conclus entre les Uzumaki eux-mêmes et les grandes familles. La plupart d'entre vous doivent sûrement avoir des grands-parents ou arrière grands-parents Uzumaki. Les Uzumaki avaient depuis longtemps appris comment interagirent lors de la conception d'un enfant pour lui léguer telle capacité ou au contraire l'en déposséder. Une nouvelle génération vu alors le jour : tout en concevant le patrimoine génétique des grandes familles, on leur attribua les caractéristiques primaires des Uzumaki : force, agilité, vitesse et plus grande fertilité. Il faut que vous sachiez que les ratios de naissance n'était pas du tout les mêmes avant la Première Grande Guerre. Si aujourd'hui les êtres d'eau et de feu peuvent espérer avoir deux enfants, avant, les femmes en avaient difficilement un seul et il devait être surprotégé pour éviter toute mort subite. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle la plupart des Henges puissant devaient avoir un maximum de partenaires, pour s'assurer que son patrimoine génétique ne disparaisse pas avec sa mort.

« De même, de nombreux problèmes liées aux éléments primaires furent corrigés. L'une des grandes difficultés des êtres d'eau, mais aussi des reptiles, étaient leur température corporelle trop basse. Nombres de Henges mouraient d'ailleurs parce que leur température était tombée trop bas et personne n'avait été là pour les aider à la faire remonter. Les grandes familles qui utilisent l'eau, comme les Hyûga, s'en souviennent encore et bénissent la venue des Uzumaki qui ont retiré de leur lignée ce petit défaut, y injectant à la place la douce chaleur corporelle du renard. Les êtres de feux avaient, eux, le problème inverse : une température trop haute, ce qui, en cas de fièvre, signé l'arrêt de mort des plus jeunes. Là aussi, les êtres de feu qui naissent aujourd'hui ont la chance d'avoir une température normale grâce à l'intervention d'un Uzumaki plus tôt dans leur branche familiale.

« Les Uzumaki firent également énormément de recherche pour permettre aux autres familles d'avoir, comme eux, des mâles ayant la capacité de porter un enfant. Ils commencèrent avec les espèces terrestres dont les mâles possédaient naturellement une poche pouvant accueillir un enfant. Malheureusement, ils furent exterminés et leurs recherches brûlées avant qu'ils ne puissent en faire de même avec les espèces d'eau et de feu. Des rumeurs avaient circulaient voilà 12 ou 13 ans annonçant qu'ils approchaient du but. Les Humains auraient eu vent de ses rumeurs… »

Anko fit une pause dans son cours. Oui, elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'époque où tout leur peuple était en effervescence à l'idée que, bientôt, même les mâles puissent être capables de porter un enfant. Une époque bénie dont le souvenir lui brisait encore aujourd'hui le cœur.

Son regard parcouru les élèves face à elle un instant. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux à la pensée que, lorsqu'elle était elle-même assise à leur place, bon nombre de sièges étaient occupés par les têtes rousses et blondes du clan Uzumaki. Tant de destins brisés en une seule nuit dont les visages resteraient à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

\- Mais comment les Uzumaki pouvaient-ils être si doué, continua Anko en se reprenant, devez-vous vous demander ? Hé bien, contrairement aux espèces aquatiques qui visualisent le chakra des autres en émettant des ultrasons, les Uzumaki ont la capacité de le visualiser uniquement en se concentrant. C'était cette capacité qui leur avait permis de concevoir diverses techniques médicales. Lorsque les émissaires étudièrent les techniques médicales déjà utilisaient dans les familles, ils les aidèrent à les rendre plus efficace. Lorsque Tsunade-sama a fondé la première école de médecine, elle l'a fait avec l'appui des Uzumaki qui poussèrent toutes les familles à partager leur secret. Les Uzumaki étaient, avant cela, le seul clan qui était habilité à soigner un autre clan. Eux-mêmes trouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'une aberration et furent donc heureux d'aider Tsunade-sama à concevoir des écoles où chaque Henge sachant interagir avec le chakra des autres pouvaient apprendre les techniques médicales pour devenir médecin. Tristement, avec le massacre de leur clan, bon nombre de médecin fort compétant furent tuer et certaines techniques sont devenues aujourd'hui difficilement utilisables sans leur maîtrise experte du fûinjutsu.

« Il en va de même des cliniques de fertilité. La seule école qui existe aujourd'hui aurait dû avoir des jumelles. Cependant, les Uzumaki n'étant plus là pour enseigner leurs secrets en la matière, le projet ne put jamais voir le jour. Comme pour les techniques médicales, les techniques de fertilité d'aujourd'hui ont été conçues par les Uzumaki. La faculté de prendre littéralement du chakra d'un Henge pour l'implanter à un autre nous vient des Uzumaki. La chose est devenu plus difficile à l'heure actuelle, mais du temps des Uzumaki, il était possible pour un mâle de féconder une femelle sans même ne l'avoir jamais touché. Il suffisait qu'un Uzumaki prenne le chakra du mâle et le transmette à la femelle. Les éléments vent étaient les premiers à avoir besoin de cette technique, du fait de leur impuissance à avoir plusieurs partenaires. Puisque, comme vous le savez, les êtres de vent n'ont qu'un seul et unique partenaire, et une fois qu'ils se sont unis, ils deviennent incapables de percevoir les phéromones d'autres Henges. Or, il est parfois intéressant pour les êtres de vents devenus très rare d'avoir plusieurs partenaires dans le but de faire renaître de vieilles espèces disparues.

« Vous comprenez donc qu'avec tout cela, la disparition des Uzumaki fut, pour nous tous, une immense perte.»

Elle se dégoûta un instant de réduire ainsi les Uzumaki à leurs seules compétences et à ce qu'ils pouvaient apporter à la communauté. Surtout sachant le nombre d'amis qu'elle avait eu parmi eux. Cependant, à part elle, qui se souvenait de Daichi, Kira ou encore Yukira ? Ils n'avaient eu le temps d'inscrire leurs noms nulle part malgré leurs si grands talents. Cette chance leur avait été retirée bien trop tôt. Alors, en souvenir de tous ses amis qu'on lui avait injustement arraché, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les élèves face à elle traiter sèchement un autre Uzumaki. Il fallait qu'ils sachent la vérité. Que les choses soient remises à leur place une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Pour en revenir à ce que vous disiez Mademoiselle Haruno, poursuivit-elle, suite à la Deuxième Grande Guerre, une frontière fut effectivement créée pour séparer nos terres de celle des humains. Néanmoins cette frontière n'était pas matérielle. De ce fait, les humains pouvaient toujours se promener sur nos terres et nous sur les leurs. Cela était toléré par le traité de paix et tout se passait bien. Enfin, pendant un temps tout se passa bien. Les Humains ont toujours été cupides et par malheur, ce n'est pas seulement héréditaire, c'est un gène impossible à détruire qui est en chacun d'eux dès leur naissance. Malgré les terres que nous leur avions données, ils continuèrent à lorgner sur les nôtres. Et le fait de pouvoir voyager de notre côté et de voir à quel point nos sols nous procurer vivre en abondance, n'arrangeait pas leur avidité. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, c'est que si leurs terres ne leur donnaient pas autant satisfaction ce n'était pas parce que nous leur avions donné des mauvaises, mais uniquement parce qu'ils s'en occupaient mal. Ils fomentèrent donc un plan pour nous éradiquer.

« Suite à la Deuxième Grande Guerre, puisque leur village n'avait pas été détruit, les Uzumaki continuèrent de vivre en retrait dans la forêt de l'Ouest. Bien sûr, certains allèrent vivre dans les nouveaux villages qui furent construits, mais la grande majorité préféra y rester. Ils avaient un mode de vie à part, ce qui était compréhensif, et il pouvait ainsi mener toutes les recherches dans le calme avec leurs pairs. Bien sûr, ils occupaient tout de même des rôles clés dans les écoles et les cliniques et n'étaient pas toujours dans leur village.

« Les Humains, ayant compris leur importance dans notre survie, les étudièrent. Et attendirent. Ils attendirent jusqu'à l'équinoxe du printemps neuf ans plus tôt. La plupart des espèces ne le fêtaient plus à présent, cependant à une époque, l'équinoxe du printemps donnait lieu à une grande fête où petits et grands se mettaient un masque d'animal sur le visage puis allaient danser et chanter autour d'un grand feu pour honorer le ciel et la terre qui nous abreuvaient et nous nourrissaient. Les Uzumaki étaient restés attacher à cette tradition ancestrale et organisés tous les ans une grande fête pour l'équinoxe vernal. Quasiment tout le clan était réuni et les Humains choisirent cette nuit pour agir.

« Ils mirent tout d'abord le feu à des points stratégiques de la forêt pour les empêcher de fuir. Puis un groupe d'Humain pénétra leur village tuant tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient, femmes et enfants inclus. Ce fut un véritable massacre, comme nous n'en avons jamais connu de toute notre histoire. Et il n'y eut que très peu de rescapés. En comptant ceux qui n'étaient pas présent et ceux qui ont réussi à survivre à cette terrible nuit, il restait le lendemain moins d'une quarantaine d'Uzumaki alors que leur clan en réunissait plus de trois cents lors de la fête vernal.

« Les seuls survivants de cette nuit d'horreur furent une dizaine d'enfants et adolescents. Naruto en faisait partie. Et s'ils ont pu survivre, c'est parce que leur parent ont donné leur vie pour les protéger. Ces enfants ont vu leur parent se faire tuer devant eux, les protégeant avec leur propre corps des coups des Humains.

« Il faut que vous compreniez que Naruto est d'une espèce beaucoup plus rare que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, justement parce qu'il est un Uzumaki et que nous fondons tous énormément d'espoir dans tous ceux qui ont survécu. D'autant plus en Naruto qu'il a toujours montré un don inné dans la maîtrise du chakra et des sceaux. Beaucoup de choses sont restées en suspens depuis cette nuit-là. Et notre vœu le plus cher, pour que vous et vos enfants puissiez connaître une vie meilleure, serait que Naruto et tous les autres Uzumaki restant puissent refonder leur clan et recommençaient à nous bercer de leur talent.

« Naruto a toujours été suivi par Tsunade-sama, même s'il ne l'a jamais remarqué, parce qu'il a des dons très rares mêmes pour les siens et que nous espérons qu'il deviendra le prochain chef du clan Uzumaki. Alors oui, il a un traitement de faveur. Mais c'est parce qu'il représente un espoir de futur qu'aucun de vous n'égalera jamais. Il possède une réserve de chakra impressionnante et nous avons comme espérance qu'il refonde son clan par de nombreuses naissances.

« Naruto n'est pas au courant de tout ceci. Il y a neuf ans, il a été retrouvé vivant, errant avec d'autres enfants loin de leur village. Des parents avaient réussi à réunir un groupe d'enfants et à les mettre à l'écart des Humains en se servant eux-mêmes d'appât pour que les Humains n'aillent pas dans leur direction. Minato Namikaze, le dernier à avoir porter le titre d'Hokage, a donné sa vie pour sortir un maximum de ces enfants du brasier. Malgré son surnom d'éclair jaune de Konoha, celui qui avait la capacité de se déplacer plus vite qu'un éclair, n'a pas réussi à éviter le coup qu'un Humain lui a lâchement porter alors qu'il essayait de sauver un maximum d'enfants avec son épouse, qui était la chef du clan Uzumaki.

« La mémoire des enfants les plus jeunes a été scellée pour qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir de ce massacre, ni de leur vie avant cette nuit. Un sceau de protection a également été placé sur eux pour empêcher qu'ils ne soient vendus aux grandes familles comme futur reproducteur. Ça a été également le cas pour Naruto. En les protégeant eux, nous protégions aussi notre futur à tous. Puis les enfants ont été placés dans différents villages de sortes qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas trop tôt. Naruto est le 5ème Uzumaki survivant du massacre que nous avons comme élève. Ceux qui viennent du même village que Naruto s'en souviennent peut-être, mais Suna avait annoncé ne prendre aucun enfant de votre école primaire. C'est parce que Suna a déjà trois Uzumaki scolarisé chez elle, dont l'un d'eux aurait énormément de problème dans le contrôle de son animal. Lorsqu'ils ont appris que Naruto avait beaucoup de chakra, ils ont eu peur qu'il ait les mêmes problèmes.

« Pour finir avec ce massacre, vous vous en doutez, les Humains responsables furent très vite retrouvés. Ils avaient l'odeur du sang des Uzumaki sur eux, alors ils ne purent nier les faits. Pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre, Meï Uzumaki, directrice de l'école de médecine de Kiri et actuelle chef du clan Uzumaki, intervint pour que les coupables soient punis par les Humains eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, une peine exemplaire fut demandée et elle fut appliquée. Puis, Jiraya-sama avec l'aide de Sasori Uzumaki, qui est toujours enseignant à l'école secondaire de Suna, érigèrent l'actuelle barrière de protection qui empêche tout Humain d'entrer sur nos territoires. Ce fut la solution la plus pacifique qui fut trouvé pour prévenir un nouveau conflit entre nos deux peuples. »

Toute la pièce était silencieuse. Les élèves écoutant religieusement ce que leur apprenait leur enseignante sans y croire. Choqués par un passé qui leur était, à présent, difficile d'accepter de par sa cruauté.

\- Si Jiraya-sama a emmené Naruto tout à l'heure c'est pour lui raconter ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous comprendrez aisément que nous ne pouvions pas le lui apprendre comme cela durant un cours normal avec trente personnes autour de lui pour le scruter avec de grands yeux. Normalement, nous n'aurions dû vous parler de tout ceci, et donc à Naruto aussi, qu'en dernière année. Ce que nous avions réussi à faire avec les quatre derniers Uzumaki que nous avons eu pour élève. J'espère que cette mise au point a été claire. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le moindre commentaire sur la place de votre camarade dans cette école. Je vous demanderai également d'avoir un peu de compassion pour Naruto et d'être gentil avec lui durant les prochains jours.

Sakura en avait les larmes aux yeux. Si elle avait su que Naruto avait vécu pareille tragédie dans son enfance, jamais elle n'aurait été si méchante avec lui depuis toutes ses années. Elle se détestait pour avoir été si égoïste. Dire qu'avec Ino, elle s'était moqué à plusieurs reprises de lui en primaire parce qu'il était orphelin… Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle irait s'excuser. Et elle emmènerait Ino avec elle. Elles avaient été idiotes toutes les deux et elle ferait tout pour se racheter.

\- Maintenant, nous allons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés la semaine dernière. Mademoiselle Haruno, je compte sur vous pour prendre des notes pour Naruto. Et si vous avez des questions, vous viendrez me les poser à la fin de l'heure. Merci. Donc la semaine dernière, nous en étions à….

Sakura hocha la tête à ce que lui demandait Anko-sensei et sortit son cahier pour prendre le plus de notes possible pour le blond.

Sasuke, lui, n'écoutait pas vraiment le cours. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Naruto venait d'une si grande lignée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Uzumaki. Cependant, il comprenait qu'on avait toujours tenté de leur cacher la vérité pour épargner les enfants comme Naruto à qui avait été effacée la mémoire. Il se demandait comment allait Naruto. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il réagirait si on lui apprenait que toute sa famille était morte. Pire qu'elle avait été massacrée. Il avait tellement de souvenirs heureux avec Itachi et sa mère qu'un frisson d'horreur le parcouru à l'idée qu'on les lui enlève si sauvagement de lui. Lui aussi se jura d'aller voir le blond un peu plus tard et de tout faire pour être un peu plus agréable avec lui. Au moins durant un mois ou deux. Après, il pourrait redevenir meilleur ennemi, mais pour l'instant il sentait que le blond avait besoin de lui.

* * *

La pause de midi arriva rapidement. Kiba courut au réfectoire dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Naruto. Malheureusement, il avait beau parcourir la pièce cent fois des yeux, aucune trace du blond. Shikamaru, un garçon qui était dans leur classe et avec lequel Kiba et Naruto avaient sympathisé, le fit relativiser il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Alors que Kiba commençait à se faire ouvertement du souci, Sasuke aussi sentait sa poitrine s'oppresser. Ils avaient croisé Jiraya discutant avec Tsunade plus tôt dans le couloir, Naruto n'était donc plus avec le Sennin depuis un moment. Alors où avait-il pu aller s'il n'était pas encore là ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Sasuke fut soudain pris d'un pressentiment. Reposant le plateau qu'il venait de prendre, il ordonna à Kiba de prendre de quoi à manger au blond et pour lui.

\- Je vais le ramener, conclut-il en courant hors de la cantine.

Personne ne le retint, sûrement trop abasourdi pour réagir. Lui-même s'étonnait de son comportement, seulement il agissait plus par instinct que par autre chose.

N'ayant aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver son camarade, Sasuke décida de commencer par leurs chambres. Il fonça donc dans le dortoir. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte du blond mais personne ne répondit. Il tenta même d'entrer, cependant la porte était fermée à clé. Se demandant où d'autre Naruto aurait pu vouloir aller, il parcouru la cour des yeux en passant devant une baie vitrée. C'est là qu'il le vit. Une personne à la chevelure blonde se trouvait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Jiraya avait dû discuter avec le blond dans un dojo et Naruto avait ensuite dû se réfugier sur le toit pour méditer. Sans plus réfléchir, Sasuke courut vers le bâtiment et monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit.

Naruto était toujours là, assis sur le rebord. Sasuke paniqua un moment lorsque la pensée que l'autre voulait peut-être sauter le traversa. Seulement, c'était Naruto et ce n'était pas son genre de tout laisser tomber comme ça.

Ouais, enfin on venait quand même lui annoncer que toute sa famille était morte massacrée quand même…

Tout doucement, Sasuke se rapprocha. Naruto devait sûrement l'avoir entendu, pourtant il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fixait l'horizon. Il ne pleurait pas, seulement l'Uchiwa pouvait clairement voir que ses joues étaient humides. Une bourrasque de vent violent fit reculer de quelques pas le brun, et Sasuke commença vraiment à avoir peur pour la sécurité du blond. Il avait les mains posées sur ses genoux, les deux jambes pendantes dans le vide. Si le vent avait soufflé dans la direction opposée, il ne faisait aucun doute pour le phénix que Naruto n'aurait pu se retenir au bord pour ne pas tomber.

\- Naruto ? Demanda avec prudence Sasuke. Est-ce que je peux venir m'asseoir ?

Naruto ne parut pas réagir pendant quelques secondes puis fini par accepter d'un hochement de tête.

Sasuke vint alors lentement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sauf que contrairement à son coéquipier qui avait les deux jambes au-dessus du vide, lui les garda du bon côté. Il se mit suffisamment prêt du blond pour pouvoir le rattraper si jamais il décidait de commettre l'irréparable, mais tout de même assez loin pour pouvoir voir son visage de profil.

\- Anko-sensei nous a raconté, murmura Sasuke, pour ta famille.

\- Je sais. Jiraya me l'a dit.

Le blond avait la voix un peu enrouée, comme s'il avait trop pleuré ou hurlé. Il renifla légèrement et essuya son nez sur sa manche. Sasuke se retint de grimacer et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de mouchoirs.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Finit par demander le brun en tendant un kleenex au blond qui le prit pour se moucher.

\- Merci, marmonna Naruto en retour.

Sur le coup, Sasuke se demanda si le blond le remercier pour le mouchoir ou pour la question.

\- Tu sais, avoua Naruto après quelques secondes de silence, j'avais toujours secrètement espéré que mes parents soient toujours en vie. Que ce que me disaient les autres à l'école était vrai que mes parents m'avaient abandonné parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chakra. C'est pour ça que je voulais devenir le prochain Hokage. Je voulais que tout le monde me reconnaisse et admette que j'étais le plus fort. Alors, le titre d'Hokage sur les épaules, je serais allé retrouver mes parents. Et eux, en apprenant que j'étais devenu si fort, m'auraient serrés dans leur bras en me demandant pardon pour m'avoir abandonné. Ils auraient même pu me donner une raison bidon comme le fait que ce soit les autres membres du clan qui les y auraient obligés. Entre nous, ça m'aurait été égale. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'ils me prennent dans leur bras et me disent qu'ils m'aimaient et qu'ils étaient fiers de moi. Puis on aurait tous formé une grande et belle famille, et je n'aurais plus jamais été seul.

Sasuke vit une larme coulée le long de la joue du blond. Lui aussi sentait ses yeux le piquaient.

\- Maintenant je sais que je ne les reverrai jamais, conclu Naruto incapable de retenir ses larmes.

Sasuke n'avait jamais été bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler les gens. Pas qu'il n'ait grand monde à consoler de toute façon. Son frère, Itachi, lui était plutôt doué. Il savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire. Malheureusement, Itachi n'était pas là et Sasuke devait se débrouiller seul.

Voir le blond dans un tel état de détresse déchira le cœur de Sasuke. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas très proches, cependant au fond, Naruto était la personne qu'il considérait le plus comme un ami. Malgré leurs chamailleries, il savait qu'au moindre problème, l'Uzumaki ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber. Alors, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha du blond. Il passa alors son bras sur ses épaules et vint lentement sécher ses larmes du bout des doigts. Naruto le laissa faire, se collant un peu plus à lui.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, lui chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille. Tu as Kiba, Hinata, Sakura et même moi à tes côtés.

\- C'est pas pareil, objecta le blond. Maintenant, je ne saurai jamais qui étaient mes parents. Je ne saurai jamais vraiment d'où je viens et qui je sais. Merde, je ne saurai même jamais s'ils m'ont aimé.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils t'aimaient !

Naruto s'était un peu énervé sur la fin de sa phrase et Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de le couper, criant ses mots à son tour. Bien sûr que Naruto avait été aimé. C'était un être formidable, comment ses parents n'auraient-ils pas pu l'aimer ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils t'aimaient, repris plus calmement Sasuke. Si tu es encore là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'ils t'aimaient. Ils t'aimaient tellement qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour que toi, tu puisses vivre. Ils ont tout fait pour que tu puisses sortir de l'enfer des flammes. Ils ont pensé si fort à toi qu'ils n'ont pas un seul moment pensé à eux ce jour-là. Alors tu vois Naruto, je crois que tu n'as absolument pas le droit de remettre en question l'amour de tes parents après le sacrifice qu'ils ont fait pour que tu survives.

Naruto avait enfin tourné son visage vers lui. Ils se fixaient tous deux dans les yeux. Le blond était comme pendu à ses lèvres. Sasuke avait l'impression que ses mots avaient le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de leur amour, continua Sasuke en ayant un petit sourire en coin cynique. Mais tu as le droit de continuer tes efforts pour être le meilleur. T'es encore loin du niveau d'Hokage là. Et si tu ne bouges pas ton cul, tu ne vas pas y arriver de sitôt, Dobe.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment, Sasuke resterait toujours Sasuke. Mais au fond, ça lui faisait du bien de voir que justement, Sasuke ne changeait pas.

\- Et puis, je suis sûr que de là où ils sont, murmura d'une voix plus douce le brun, tes parents sont déjà très fiers de toi. Tu es un battant. Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber malgré les difficultés. Regarde, tu es à Konoha alors que personne ne t'en pensait capable. Et le pire, c'est que tous les professeurs sont en admiration devant toi, parce que tu as toujours tout fait pour te surpasser qu'au final tu nous fais des trucs de dingues !

Sasuke mêla son rire à selon du blond. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre rire. Ses larmes s'étaient taries et Naruto gardait même un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- En plus, d'après ce que disait Anko-sensei, fini Sasuke en rendant son sourire à son camarade, tu viens d'une famille tellement connue que je pense que tu trouveras facilement des informations sur eux. Donc sur toi aussi.

Naruto lui fit un sourire magnifique alors qu'une dernière larme finissait de glisser le long de sa joue. Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou du phénix et Sasuke en profita pour le tirer loin du bord. Le blond se laissa faire et comme il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, nichant même sa tête dans son giron, Sasuke décida de le soulever pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux, du bon côté du rebord cette fois.

\- Merci Sasuke.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Naruto, l'y cajolant tendrement, alors qu'il sentait encore quelques gouttes salées venir lui mouiller le cou. Naruto avait encore besoin de quelques minutes et Sasuke était prêt à les lui consentir sans limite.

Finalement, entendant le renard renifler, Sasuke lui proposa un nouveau mouchoir que le blond s'empressa d'accepter. Le brun ressentit un grand froid lorsque Naruto quitta son épaule, cependant il était heureux de voir qu'il avait l'air de ne plus pleurer.

\- Merci, chuchota le blond après avoir vider son nez.

\- De rien, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire tout en essuyant les joues de son ami du pouce.

\- Tu as l'habitude de faire ça ? Demanda subitement Naruto.

\- Hum ?

\- Consoler les gens, étoffa le blond.

\- Absolument pas, ria Sasuke. Je n'étais pas sûr de faire ça correctement ! J'essayai de faire ce que fait mon frère lorsque je suis contrarié ou lorsque notre mère est triste, sans être vraiment certain que ce soit ce dont tu avais besoin.

\- C'était ce qu'il me fallait, rigola à son tour Naruto.

\- Tant mieux, soupira de soulagement de brun.

Naruto le fixa un instant. Il se tortillait un peu en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ça se voyait qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose sans oser le faire. Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les lui ébouriffer, tout en lui faisant comprendre par le regard qu'il l'écoutait.

\- C'est la première fois que tu parles de ta famille…

\- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on parlait souvent ensemble toi et moi, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire taquin.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le blond.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel Naruto se contenta d'observer la cour en contrebas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et Sasuke se demandait quel pouvait en être le contenu. Le brun, lui, continuait de caresser affectionnément la tête de Naruto. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois le blond le faire avec Kiba, et il lui semblait avoir entendu dire que les canidés étaient friands de ce genre d'affection. Il supposa que les renards devaient être inclus puisque Naruto ne disait rien. Il semblait même apprécier le geste.

Soudain, le blond recommença à le fixer, mais d'un regard plus sérieux. Étonné, Sasuke arrêta le ballet de sa main dans sa chevelure.

\- Tu accepterais de me parler un peu d'eux ? Questionna Naruto dans un chuchotement. De ta famille ?

La manière avait laquelle il avait demandé ça donnait un côté très intimiste à leur discussion. Naruto lui avait bien avoué ses espérances plus tôt alors Sasuke pouvait bien lui parler un peu de lui.

\- J'ai un grand frère, commença Sasuke en laissant ses mains reposer sur les hanches de son camarade. Il s'appelle Itachi. Il est plus vieux que nous, il a était diplômé de Konoha l'an dernier. Mais mon père l'a fait entrer en primaire avec un an d'avance, sinon tu aurais pu le connaître cette année. Mon frère est… génial. Il est grand, intelligent, gentil… Le grand frère idéal. Il a toujours du temps pour moi. Et c'est un dragon, une espèce vraiment très rare ! Ils ont disparu durant la Première Guerre je crois, alors mon père est très fier de lui et lui met pas mal la pression. Je dois avouer qu'il est très intimidant sous sa forme animale. J'ai eu une trouille bleue la première fois que je l'ai vu complètement transformé. Il devait avoir une petite dizaine d'années et je devais à peine en avoir 6 ou 7. Il a toujours eu une bonne maîtrise de son chakra. Il m'avait même tellement fait peur que je n'ai pas osé l'approcher pendant près d'un mois !

Sasuke eut un petit rire. Naruto aussi. Ça lui faisait étrange d'imaginer un Sasuke peureux, fuyant son frère comme la peste. Le brun avait un tendre sourire au visage, cela se voyait qu'il adorait son frère. Naruto en fut un peu jaloux.

\- Pour me convaincre qu'Itachi était toujours Itachi, continua Sasuke, ma mère a dû se transformer devant moi pour me montrer qu'elle aussi avait un animal fantastique. Elle est un cheval ailé, un Pégase. C'est d'elle que me vint ma faculté à voler. A l'époque j'étais tellement en admiration devant elle, que je l'obligeais à passer des après-midis entières sous cette forme. Je grimpais sur son dos et on allait se balader, soit sur les chemins, soit dans les airs. C'était vraiment des moments magiques. Malheureusement, lorsque mon père s'en est aperçu, il a interdit à ma mère de jouer avec moi comme ça. Mais elle le faisait quand même quand il avait le dos tourné.

\- Et ton père, demanda timidement Naruto. Il est comment ?

\- Bourru je dirais, répondit le brun avec une grimace. Il est vraiment de l'ancienne génération. Pour lui, tu dois faire un maximum d'enfants lorsque tu es un animal rare et tu ne peux prendre pour épouser qu'une personne d'un rang équivalent au tien. Itachi est mon demi-frère en réalité. En fait, j'ai d'autres frères et sœurs quelque part, seulement comme ils n'étaient pas assez exceptionnels pour mon père, il les a reniés. Ils doivent vivre avec leurs mères respectives je ne sais trop où. Je ne les ai jamais connu, je ne sais même pas comment ils s'appellent. Itachi a été le premier enfant qu'a eu mon père et c'est vraiment sa fierté. Par la suite, il a épousé ma mère. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant leur mariage, leurs parents ayant tout organisés. Elle n'est pas toujours heureuse avec lui, mais il l'a traite bien alors elle reste avec lui.

\- Toi aussi tu es un être exceptionnel, coupa Naruto qui avait bien vu que le comportement de son père à son égard le chagriné. Alors il doit aussi être fier de toi.

\- Pas trop, avoua le brun sombrement. Je n'égalerai jamais Itachi d'après lui. Ça fait d'ailleurs pas mal d'esclandre dans ma famille. Que mon père accorde plus d'importance à Itachi qu'à moi qui est son fils légitime. Quand j'étais plus jeune mon père ne me regardait jamais. Puis un jour, il y a eu une grande dispute avec mon grand-père. Même Itachi est intervenu. Depuis, il reconnaît mon existence, mais sans vraiment en faire plus. J'essaie de tout faire pour ne pas qu'il ait honte de moi, seulement, quel que soit ce que je fais, ce n'est jamais suffisant pour lui. Itachi me dit toujours de l'ignorer, seulement c'est un peu compliqué à faire.

\- C'est pas toujours simple d'avoir une famille alors, marmonna Naruto en posant sa main sur celle du brun.

\- Non, acquiesça Sasuke en lui serrant la main. Mais je m'en fou. Un jour, je prendrai pour épouse la Henge le plus exceptionnelle qui puisse exister et je rendrai fou de jalousie toute ma famille avec mes beaux bébés supers rares.

Sasuke avait beau eu rire en disant cela, Naruto savait qu'il était en fait sérieux. Le blond n'avait jamais su qu'une telle blessure existait à l'intérieur du cœur de Sasuke. Il comprenait un peu mieux son côté froid et arrogant. C'était sa manière de se protéger.

\- Itachi fait des études pour devenir enseignant, mon père n'est pas trop d'accord. Il aurait voulu qu'il ait un poste plus prestigieux. Mon père est le chef de la garde officiel de l'actuel Hokage et je crois qu'il espérait qu'Itachi suive ses traces. Voire postule pour devenir le prochain Hokage. Seulement, ça n'intéresse pas du tout mon frère. Comme le fait qu'il n'est toujours pas engendré d'enfant, ça énerve au plus haut point mon paternel. Par contre, il n'a toujours pas compris que le passe-temps favori d'Itachi était de le faire enrager. Et il ne veut toujours pas admettre qu'Itachi a beau être d'élément feu, il est plus proche mentalement de l'élément vent. Il ne veut qu'une seule et unique femme dans sa vie et ne faire des enfants qu'avec elle. D'ailleurs, il a même séché les tournois de fin d'année. Il n'a jamais vraiment adhéré au concept de match où l'on doit montrer le meilleur de nous en se battant contre les mâles des autres écoles pour séduire des femelles rares. Mon père, lui, y était allé pour apprécier ces « futurs belles filles » comme il disait. Je ne te dis pas la tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a vu qu'Itachi n'était nulle part en vue.

Sasuke eut un vrai rire en se rappelant de l'expression outré sur le visage de son géniteur.

\- Mon père lui a même déjà présenté plusieurs filles, mais aucune ne plaisait à Itachi. Cet été, dès qu'ils se croisaient, mon père lui hurlait dessus pour qu'Itachi en prenne au moins une comme partenaire et qu'il commence à faire des enfants. Je dois avouer que j'attendais la rentrée avec impatience pour ne plus entendre ces cris.

\- Il ne doit pas s'amuser tous les jours ton frère, coupa Naruto.

\- Il en souffrait beaucoup quand on était plus jeune, admit Sasuke. Aujourd'hui ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Il m'a quand même avoué vouloir trouver rapidement son âme sœur pour pouvoir construire son nid avec elle et ainsi ne plus rien avoir à faire avec mon père. Mais l'avantage de faire des études, c'est bien le fait que l'on est jamais à la maison. Du coup, ils ne se croisent pas tant que ça.

\- Ta maison ne te manque jamais alors ? S'étrangla Naruto surpris.

\- Oui et non. Mon père ne me manque absolument pas, ça c'est certain. Mais mon frère et ma mère, oui. Tu vois, cet été, pour m'habituer à voler, on a passé des journées entières tous les trois dans les airs. C'était les meilleures journées de ma vie. On a survolé des forêts, des rivières, des cascades et tellement de villages. Si tu savais comme le monde parait si grand et somptueux vu d'en haut. J'étais toujours un peu triste le soir lorsqu'on devait rentrer.

\- Ça donne quelle sensation de pouvoir voler ? Interrogea le blond en jouant avec les doigts que Sasuke avait entrelacé aux siens. Ça ne fait pas peur ?

\- Absolument pas, c'est la plus belle sensation du monde, rectifia Sasuke les yeux plein d'étoiles. C'est magique, on a l'impression que rien ne peut nous arriver là-haut dans les nuages. On se sent libre. Si j'avais suffisamment de chakra pour le faire, je crois que je passerai toutes mes journées à voler.

\- Ça a l'air bien, dit tristement Naruto. C'est dommage que les renards ne puissent pas voler, sinon on aurait pu aller toucher les nuages ensemble.

Naruto avait une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage. Sasuke le contempla longuement. Il avait une petite idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il l'avait déjà fait avec sa petite cousine de 6 ans, il pourrait bien le refaire avec le blond, non ?

\- Mets-toi debout, ordonna-t-il soudainement.

\- Hein ? S'étonna le blond en le faisant néanmoins. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas voir.

Sur ce, il se concentra et prit une forme à mi-chemin entre l'humain et le phénix. Ses ailes poussèrent dans son dos et il les déploya pour les étirer.

Naruto le regardait avec admiration se transformer. Ses yeux prenaient une teinte rouge et des virgules se formaient dans ses iris. Son visage se modifia légèrement et son nez fut vite remplacé par un bec d'oiseau. Le blond ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, cependant il trouvait Sasuke extrêmement beau sous cette forme. Bien sûr, il était déjà agréable à regarder sous sa forme humaine. Seulement le voir en phénix lui donnait un air majestueux. Oui, Naruto le trouvait juste beau.

\- Mets tes bras autour de mon cou.

Sans savoir où voulait en venir le brun, Naruto fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se plaça donc devant Sasuke et encercla son cou de ses deux bras. Aussitôt, le jeune homme passa ses bras sous ses jambes et Naruto se retrouva dans les bras de Sasuke telle une jeune mariée le jour de ses noces. Le blond sentit ses joues chauffées face à leur position. D'un côté, il était curieux de voir ce que comptait faire le brun, de l'autre, il se sentait un peu humilié de se retrouver dans ses bras comme une fille.

\- Tu es un peu plus lourd que ma cousine Ana, s'exclama le phénix. Alors tu vas devoir bien t'accrocher à moi. Promis, je vais essayer de ne pas te lâcher.

Il avait dit cela en rigolant, cependant le blond eut tout de même un frisson de terreur qui lui traversa tout le corps lorsque Sasuke monta sur le rebord du toit. Ils allaient vraiment faire ça ?

Sans donner le temps au blond de réfléchir, le phénix se jeta dans le vide.

La voix de Naruto resta coincée au fond de sa gorge, cependant s'il avait été capable de hurler, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il était tellement cramponné au cou du brun que c'était à se demander comment celui-ci arrivait encore à respirer.

\- Ouvres les yeux maintenant.

Ah oui, à présent qu'il le disait, Naruto avait les yeux fermés, sans tête cachée contre la poitrine de l'Uchiwa. Il secoua négativement la tête. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il aurait pu voir pour le faire.

\- Naruto, gronda le phénix. Ouvres tes yeux.

A contrecœur, le blond le fit. Cependant, Naruto ne regretta absolument pas de l'avoir écouter. Il en laissa même échapper un petit cri d'extase. Le spectacle était époustouflant. Sasuke s'était un peu éloigné de l'école et il survolait à présent une forêt. Naruto ne s'était jamais douté comme le monde paraissait immense et si beau vu du ciel.

Sasuke les fit tourner autour de l'école un moment pour montrer à son camarade les beautés qui existaient autour de Konoha. Parfois, pour faire peur au blond, il descendait très près des arbres, ou au contraire, monter haut dans le ciel pour venir toucher les nuages. Naruto riait à chaque fois. Vraiment, ce que Sasuke pouvait aimer ce rire.

Malheureusement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les ailes – et les bras – de Sasuke vinrent à fatiguer. Ils durent donc faire demi-tour et retourner sur le toit de leur école.

\- C'était fantastique Sasuke, s'exclama le blond alors que le brun le déposait au sol. J'aurai voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais !

\- Si tu fais un petit régime peut-être que je te referai faire une balade un jour, se moqua le phénix en reprenant forme humaine.

\- Hé ! Je suis pas gros d'abord !

\- Tu n'es pas léger non plus, rajouta Sasuke pour le taquiner.

\- En tout cas, merci pour tout, murmura le blond plus calmement. C'était vraiment génial. Je suis content que ce soit toi qui sois venu me chercher sur ce toit.

\- Allez viens, répondit le brun un peu embarrassé en lui passant un bras autour de la taille pour le mener vers les escaliers. Tes ramens t'attendent.

\- Oh oui, ramen !

Sasuke éclata de rire. Le blond avait réagi tout de suite au nom de ses précieuses nouilles.

Le brun aussi était content que ce soit lui qui soit montait réconforter le renard. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre, Sasuke sentait que les choses allaient changer entre eux. Il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de son coéquipier et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le bras toujours autour de son corps, Naruto avait lui aussi l'air heureux de leur nouvelle amitié.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où les attendaient leurs amis qui devaient se faire du souci de ne pas les avoir encore revus. Mais là tout de suite, ils étaient si bien ensemble que cela leur était bien égale à tous les deux.

* * *

Ce soir-là, confortablement couché dans son lit, Naruto était heureux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être triste – on venait quand même lui annoncer que toute sa famille était morte. Cependant, il n'arrivait à penser qu'aux quelques instants qu'il avait passés avec Sasuke.

Il pouvait encore sentir les bras du brun autour de lui alors qu'il le consolait. Puis il se remémora son geste protecteur, plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire. Sasuke avait négligemment glissé son bras autour de sa taille, une manière de dire au monde que celui qui voudrait s'attaquait au blond devrait d'abord s'en prendre à lui. Naruto revit dans sa tête tous les gens qu'ils avaient croisés sur le chemin à la cantine. Tous avaient baissés leurs yeux en signe de soumission devant eux.

Sasuke n'était pas bête, ni aveugle. Il savait très bien que depuis que Naruto était arrivé à Konoha, il avait fait l'objet de nombreuses moqueries. En particulier de la part des plus âgés. Il avait donc dû se dire que ce n'était pas un bon jour pour le jeune renard d'être le centre des railleries et l'avait protégé. Certes, il l'avait fait par un signe d'appartenance comme s'il avait été une fille, mais cela ne gênait pas Naruto. Sasuke avait pensé à lui et à son bien-être et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Finalement, Naruto vint à réaliser qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son coéquipier dernièrement. Depuis ce fameux soir où Naruto était devenu un adulte en expérimentant ses premières chaleurs. Pour dire la vérité, depuis ce fameux soir, le cœur de Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus vite et plus fort lorsqu'il était proche du brun ou bien simplement lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, Naruto aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse encore des bras musclés de son voisin de chambre.

Le blond comprenait de mieux en mieux l'obsession de Sakura et Ino pour Sasuke. Peut-être avaient-elles réussi avant lui à desceller cet être doux et protecteur que pouvait être, en réalité, l'Uchiwa. Et, pour ne rien gâcher, il était beau et intelligent. Naruto l'avait toujours détesté pour ça. Bien qu'en vérité, il s'agissait plutôt d'une trop grande admiration qui avait viré à la jalousie lorsque l'autre n'avait pu eu l'air de vouloir être son ami. Néanmoins, jamais il ne l'avait réellement détesté. Et malgré les années passantes, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'admirer non plus. Pendant longtemps, Naruto avait voulu être comme Sasuke. Comme le Sasuke qui comprenait tout du premier coup, qui réussissait tout du premier coup. Finalement, ce jour-là, il avait appris que Sasuke aussi avait des peines et des soucis dans sa vie. Et ça ne le rendait que plus humain et magnifique aux yeux du blond.

Depuis leur entrée à Konoha, Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait fait que se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et que cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Il remerciait aujourd'hui Tsunade de les avoir mis dans la même équipe tous les deux.

Serrant encore plus fort son oreiller contre lui, Naruto voulait encore sentir les bras de Sasuke l'enserrer étroitement contre son torse. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Sentir encore, comme cette fameuse nuit-là, les baisers brûlant du brun partout sur son corps.

Naruto eut tout d'un coup beaucoup plus chaud. Repoussant la couverture à ses pieds, il se rendit compte que son membre était dur. Un peu honteux de ce qu'il allait faire, il glissa sa main dans son caleçon. Effleurant dans un premier temps son sexe du bout des doigts, il n'arriva bien vite plus à se contrôler et l'empoigna dans un rapide va-et-vient. Sa tête était remplie d'image de Sasuke. Le rire de Sasuke. Son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il se moquait de lui. Ses gestes tendres. Sa main protectrice solidement accrochée à sa hanche. Finalement, Naruto jouit en repensant à la joie qu'il avait ressenti entre les bras de son camarade tandis qu'il l'emmenait littéralement au septième ciel. Il voulait que ces quelques minutes passées dans les airs avec le phénix restent à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

Après être allé se débarbouiller un peu et changer de sous-vêtement, Naruto retourna se coucher. Il eut un soupir de tristesse. Dire que Sasuke n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lui aussi couché dans son lit, un simple mur les séparant. Alors qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil, Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait tout donné pour que Sasuke soit là, à cet instant, avec lui dans son lit, ses bras autour de lui, son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque et son rire léger chatouillant ses oreilles.

Vraiment, les pensées du blond partaient dans des directions étranges dernièrement. Mais à dire la vérité, il se sentait juste tellement heureux à cet instant précis, qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Le petit tour en phénix vous a plu ? C'est qu'il peut être romantique et sympa quand il le veut notre Sasuke !**

 **A présent, vous en savez un peu plus sur le clan Uzumaki et de quoi rêver, en réalité, Naruto au début du premier chapitre. Je n'y suis pas encore niveau écriture, mais on en saura bien plus sur cette fameuse nuit du massacre et ce que Naruto y a vécu dans plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :** **Ah l'amour ! Un sentiment si beau mais pourtant si cruel… Entre les rires, les examens, et les baisers de Sasuke, Naruto va apprendre qu'être un adulte, c'est plus compliqué et plus douloureux qu'il ne le pensait… Plus long chapitre de la fic (27 pages contre 22 pour celui-ci par exemple) qui marquera la fin de la 1** **ère** **partie.**

 **Au** **26 février** **pour connaitre la suite (si vous êtes de nature plutôt émotif, il se peut qu'un paquet de mouchoir soit peut-être utile lors de sa lecture… Je n'en dis pas plus, à bientôt !)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note :** Petite note qui n'a rien à voir avec Instinct Animal vous avez déjà vu la vidéo Youtube du jeune kazakh qui reprend la chanson « sos d'un terrien en détresse » de Balavoine ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, courrez la voir (il a repris « show must go on » aussi qui est top et une chanson russe impressionnante) ! C'est devenu ma nouvelle drogue, j'adore ce type (et il est canon pour ne rien gâcher) ! Il chante super bien, c'est tout simplement divin dès qu'il ouvre la bouche (*^_^*) je n'arrête pas de l'écouter en boucle tellement je suis fan (à voir si ça influence sur ce que j'écris lol) Donc si vous ne le connaissez pas encore, allez le voir, c'est un conseil d'ami !

 **Merci à** **lachmy** **, TheGreenRaccoon** (vu que la balade en phénix avait fait fondre ton cœur de glace, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va à nouveau jeter un coup de froid sur ton pauvre muscle cardiaque… plus sérieusement je suis contente que cette scène t'es plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginé et l'écrire :-) ) **Nourson** **,** **sunakotatji** **,** **Rinfinity** **, SasuNaru4Ever** (merci pour ta review et heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mes deux histoires ^_^ désolé, mais entre Naruto et Sasuke ça va commencer à aller mal dès ce chapitre, donc par avance, sache qu'ils risquent un peu de souffrir l'un comme l'autre) **Hasaru** (pour répondre à ta question, oui, dès que Naruto est proche de Sasuke, il ne peut s'empêcher de libérer des phéromones, c'est plus fort que lui et comme Sasuke n'y ait pas insensible… il en fait un peu les frais lol ! On reparlera souvent des Uzumaki dans la suite, surtout des parents de Naruto, on en apprendra aussi plus sur l'enfance de Naruto dans plusieurs chapitres. Sinon, à priori il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autre tour de phénix mais comme l'histoire n'est pas encore totalement écrite, tout est encore possible ^_^) **Deldom** **,** **Lakesong** **pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 7****

* * *

De ses longues années passées au côté du clan de son épouse, Harashima Senju apprit une chose : les Uzumaki étaient tout sauf des renards ordinaires.

Comme tous les autres Henges, les Uzumaki naissaient sous la forme de leur animal et ne prenaient forme humaine que quelques mois plus tard. Cependant, contrairement à toutes les autres espèces, ils étaient capables de dire dès la naissance d'un nouvel être si celui-ci serait doté ou non d'un fort chakra. Leur secret ? Leur puissance était en réalité quantifiable au nombre de queues que le jeune renard possédait. D'un simple renard à la queue unique pour le plus faible, au plus puissant de leur espèce, le légendaire Kuybi, renard à neuf queues.

Cependant, selon une ancienne prophétie de leur peuple, la venue au monde d'un renard à neuf queues annonçait qu'une grande catastrophe allait toucher le monde. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le chiffre neuf était maudit dans leur clan. Aucun Uzumaki n'était ainsi autorisé à avoir plus de huit enfants.

Nul ne sut jamais si la prophétie était antérieure ou si elle provenait de l'intéressé lui-même, cependant, un jour, un renard à neuf queues naquit. Il eut pour nom Rikudô. En plus de connaître une puissance et un pouvoir sans fin, Rikudô Uzumaki eut une longévité jamais égalée jusqu'alors. Il vécut si longtemps qu'il vit arriver dans sa jeunesse les premiers Humains fuyant leur terre du Nord, puis bien des décennies plus tard, combattit ces mêmes Humains au côté de ses arrières arrières petits-enfants. Il fut le tout premier à avoir le titre de Sennin, du fait de ces exploits durant la Première Grande Guerre. Néanmoins, détruit par ce qu'il y avait vécu et devant la perte de tant d'êtres qui lui était cher, il préféra aller vivre en ermite sur un mont non loin du village Uzumaki, où il s'éteignit quelques années après la fin de la guerre.

Le Sennin Rikudô eut de nombreux enfants. Il prit dans sa vie trois femmes, qui lui donnèrent de nombreux enfants. Terrestre par nature et possédant exceptionnellement l'art de l'élément feu, il prit pour épouse les meilleures femelles Henges de son temps et eut huit enfants, qui eurent tous un animal bien plus fantastiques et extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Transmettant dans son sang toutes les caractéristiques des Uzumaki ainsi que la force et les flammes de son renard à neuf queues, il fonda par ces naissances les grandes familles qui régirent par la suite l'histoire des Henges : les Senju, les Uchiwa, les Inuzuka, ou encore les Nara.

Bien des siècles plus tard, un autre renard à neuf queues vit le jour : Mito Uzumaki. Et la prophétie se confirma à nouveau avec la Deuxième Grande Guerre contre les Humains. Mito Uzumaki aussi eut une vie très longue. Elle qui était pourtant plus âgée d'une dizaine d'années que son mari, ne l'épousant qu'après ses trente-cinq ans, vit celui-ci mourir de vieillesse, ainsi que ses enfants. Elle vit même mourir certains de ses petits-enfants. Elle était toujours de ce monde lorsqu'un autre renard à neuf queues naquit. Il s'agissait de sa propre arrière-petite-fille, qu'elle regarda grandir avec attention, Kushina Uzumaki. Mito s'éteignit après plus de deux siècles d'existence, la veille de l'accouchement de son successeur. Elle mourut et un nouveau renard à neuf queues la remplaça quelques heures après son dernier souffle.

Le sort rattrapa bien vite les renards à neuf queues que Mito Uzumaki laissa derrière elle, puisque Kushina Uzumaki perdit la vie dans le massacre de son clan au côté de son époux, Minato Namikaze, Quatrième Hokage du Pays du Feu.

Cette prophétie, en dehors du clan Uzumaki, n'était connue que de rares initiés. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, près de quatorze années plus tôt, alors que la vie Mito Uzumaki venait à peine de s'éteindre, une naissance mit le clan Uzumaki en ébullition : celui d'un nouvel enfant porteur d'un Kuybi. Enfant né d'une mère elle aussi renard à neufs queues.

Tout le clan fut en alerte. Qu'allait-il se passer de si terrible maintenant que deux jeunes renards à neufs queues coexistaient sur cette terre en même temps ?

Après le massacre de leur clan, les rares initiés prirent le partie de cacher l'enfant renard à neuf queues qui avaient miraculeusement survécu. Ils cachèrent aussi une lourde vérité : lorsqu'il fut retrouvé, l'enfant se tenait debout, muet, au-dessus du corps sans vie de ses parents, la peau couverte de suie et de sang, des morceaux de corps d'Humain éparpillaient tout autour de lui. La réelle cause de la mort de ses Humains fut gardée secrète et la mémoire de l'enfant fût scellée. Et personne n'entendit plus jamais parlé de la malédiction des renards à neufs queues.

* * *

Nous étions à présent en décembre et la période des examens approchaient.

Naruto passait toutes ses après-midis avec Jiraya qui le préparait mentalement et physiquement à avoir un sceau en moins. Le Sennin lui avait, entre autre, montré différentes façon de gérer ses hormones. Cependant, tous deux reconnaissaient que Naruto était encore loin d'arriver à ne pas s'exciter tout seul lorsqu'on prononçait un mot magique.

Ce mot ? Sasuke. Le blond ne savait toujours pas se l'expliquer, seulement le simple fait de penser au brun le mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Ce qui faisait toujours bien rire le Sennin. D'un côté, il était content que Naruto ne réagisse qu'à l'Uchiwa et non pas à toutes femelles ou mâles puissants qui viendraient à croiser son chemin. D'un autre côté, Jiraya se faisait énormément de souci pour son élève. Il connaissait le caractère plutôt fidèle et unique des Uzumaki en ce qui concernait l'amour et craignait que le blond aille droit dans le mur avec sa petite amourette. Il en avait d'ailleurs pas mal discuté avec Tsunade et elle aussi était d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'un peu de distance leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Naruto, de son côté, déprimait un peu à l'idée de devoir passer tout un mois éloigné de Sasuke durant les vacances. D'ailleurs, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais à personne, le blond aurait bien aimé que l'Uchiwa soit là lorsqu'on lui enlèverait son prochain sceau. Chaque nuit, il revivait cette fameuse soirée avec son voisin de chambre et il désirait ardemment que cela se reproduise un jour. Non, en fait, il désirait tous les soirs que Sasuke débarque dans sa chambre et vienne passer la nuit avec lui dans son lit. Parfois, ses propres pensées faisaient peur à Naruto. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour être aussi obsédé par quelqu'un de cette manière-là. Surtout pas de Sasuke. Même avec Sakura, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de comparable.

Depuis que son premier sceau de restriction lui avait été retiré, Naruto avait eu une poussée de croissance. La chose lui avait sauté aux yeux lorsque ses pantalons avaient commencé, lentement mais sûrement, à se transformer en pantacourt. Conscient que le jeune renard ne pourrait pas aller s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements avant les prochaines vacances, Kiba lui avait proposé quelques-uns de ces jeans un peu petit pour lui. Entendant un matin l'homme chien complimentait Naruto sur le fait que les habits qu'il lui avait donné lui allaient à ravir, Sasuke sentit un pic de jalousie prendre possession de lui. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il venait toquer le soir même à la porte du blond et lui proposer lui aussi quelques affaires pour le dépanner. Aucun des deux n'aurait été de capable de dire qui était le plus honteux : Naruto qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se masturber en reniflant les vêtements de Sasuke ou Sasuke qui sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie à chaque fois que Naruto portait un de ses hauts arborant l'emblème de son clan dans le dos. Néanmoins, il s'agissait là de secrets qu'aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à révéler à l'autre.

De même, le fait que Sasuke et lui se soient beaucoup rapprochés les semaines passées n'arrangeaient pas les hormones en ébullition du blond. Une sorte de rituel s'était installé entre eux. Ils allaient le samedi et parfois le dimanche après-midi réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque. Le soir, après avoir mangé avec Kiba et son équipe au réfectoire, Naruto allait rejoindre Sasuke dans sa chambre. Là, ils récitaient leurs leçons ensemble, conversaient de ce qu'ils avaient vu ou appris dans la journée. Mais la plupart du temps, ils parlaient juste. Parlaient d'eux, de leurs rêves, leurs inspirations, leurs souvenirs. Sasuke avait poussé Naruto à ne pas abandonner son rêve de devenir Hokage, le faisant rire en lui disant que lui-même allait succéder à son père en tant que chef personnel de la sécurité de l'Hokage et donc qu'il l'aiderait à accès au titre de guide suprême du Pays du Feu. Sasuke s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup confié sur sa relation conflictuelle avec son père. Par contre, bien qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais vu, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux du brun et souhaitait pouvoir un jour rencontrer sa maman et goûter ses merveilleux gâteaux. Elle savait même faire les meilleurs ramens du monde d'après Sasuke. Comment une telle femme pouvait exister et Naruto ne l'avait jamais rencontré ?

Une grande partie de leur temps ensemble, ils le passaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Le plus souvent couché côte à côte sur le lit du brun, chacun un livre entre les mains. Naruto chérissait ses moments du plus profond de son âme.

Sasuke avait de plus en plus souvent des petits gestes tendre envers lui, surtout lorsqu'ils parlaient de choses personnelles ou bêtement pour féliciter le jeune renard lorsqu'il réussissait un exercice. Une main passée dans les cheveux blonds pour les ébouriffer, un bras glissait autour d'une épaule dans une embrassade fraternelle, une épaule reposant contre une autre allongé sur le lit… Naruto adorait tous ses moments avec Sasuke. Il espérait en vivre encore beaucoup d'autres et c'était souvent sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormait le soir, avant de passer sa nuit à rêver du brun et de sa peau contre la sienne.

\- Non c'est moi !

\- Espèce de sale truie, arrête tes conneries, c'est moi !

Naruto fut interrompu dans ses pensées sur un beau brun par les cris d'Ino et Sakura qui venaient de s'asseoir à sa table. Les examens approchant, Kiba ne mangeait plus avec lui le midi, restant à une table isolée avec Hinata et Shino qui lui faisaient réciter ses leçons.

Naruto avait pris l'habitude, depuis que Kiba était passé en mode révision, de courir à la fin de chaque cours pour arriver le premier au réfectoire et ainsi pouvoir choisir les meilleurs plats. C'était aussi le meilleur moyen de débuter les cours de Jiraya-sensei plus tôt et avoir de la sorte plus de temps à passer avec Sasuke le soir – Kakashi-sensei ayant toujours tendance à raccourcir les cours qu'il dispensait aux deux derniers membres de l'équipe 7. A l'ordinaire, il avait presque déjà fini de manger lorsque ses camarades arrivaient seulement avec leur plateau pour s'installer.

Sasuke, lui, n'était pas encore en vue. Il était plutôt du genre soigné et allait toujours se laver les mains avant de passer à table. Il arrivait donc toujours parmi les derniers à la cantine. Sakura et Ino avait dû remarquer qu'il venait s'installer avec Naruto s'il était toujours là lorsqu'il débarquait. C'était la raison pour laquelle elles venaient à présent squatter sa table.

Naruto poussa un soupir. Sa pause tant espérait pour se relaxer après le cours intense de littérature du matin venait de partir en fumée à cause des deux hystériques qui étaient en plein crêpage de chignon assises en face de lui.

\- C'est moi qui lui ferai les plus beaux bébés, s'exclama Sakura en prenant sa fourchette en main et en la serrant contre elle avec un air idiot. En plus, ils ne pourront qu'être intelligent vu nos QI respectifs. Alors que toi, je suis sûre que tu vas devoir passer le mois de vacances ici à réviser la moitié des matières avec Tsunade-sama…

\- Détrompe-toi grand front, rétorqua Ino vexée. Je vais te battre cette année ! Je te parie que j'aurai un sans-faute dans bien plus de matière que toi. Et Sasuke-kun ne pourra être qu'en admiration devant mon intelligence !

\- Rêve, je ferai toujours une meilleure épouse pour un Uchiwa que toi, macaque, cracha Sakura.

\- Les Uchiwa sont dans les forces armées depuis des générations, contra la blonde avec un sourire sadique. Je suis certaine que Sasuke-kun serait content d'avoir des enfants avec les pouvoirs des Yamanaka !

\- Ça m'étonnerait que les Uchiwa acceptent des chimpanzés dans leur rang, gloussa la rosée. De toute façon, arrête de te faire des illusions Ino. Je suis la coéquipière de Sasuke-kun donc je passe en moyenne sept heures par jour avec lui. Je suis la fille qui le connaît le mieux et qu'il connaît le mieux. En plus, je le couvre de mon amour tous les jours. Tu verras, bientôt il n'aura d'yeux que pour moi ! Je l'aime et je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, il m'aime aussi.

\- Vu comme il t'ignore les trois quart de la journée ça m'étonnerait ! Et je l'aime plus que toi d'abord, grand front.

Naruto était atterré par leur discussion. Sasuke lui avait déjà avoué n'être attiré par aucune des deux. Au contraire, leur comportement le rebutait au plus haut point. Le blond ne put donc s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant Sakura dire que Sasuke était amoureux d'elle.

Néanmoins, bien que leur petite conversation soit des plus futiles, elle mit un doute à l'esprit de Naruto. Le temps passant, il se rendait de plus en plus de compte qu'il avait des lacunes dans des sujets qui, apparemment, étaient des plus banales pour le commun des mortels. Et l'amour en faisait partie.

\- Dites les filles, commença-t-il alors que les deux autres s'envoyaient des éclairs par le regard. Comment est-ce qu'on sait lorsqu'on est amoureux ?

\- Oh Naruto, répondit Ino en portant tragiquement une main à son cœur, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, crois-moi, on le sait. Par exemple, à chaque fois que je vois Sasuke-kun, mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Et lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole, il bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes à tout moment.

\- Naruto, continua Sakura consternée. Ne me dis pas que même ça, tu ne le sais pas ?

Ne fais pas attention à ce sale chat Naruto, se moqua Ino, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. Elle veut juste Sasuke-kun pour le prestige de sa famille, moi par contre…

\- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait, grinça Sakura les sourcils froncés de colère. Laisse-moi te dire ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un Naruto. J'aime tellement Sasuke-kun que je suis triste dès que je dois le quitter, mais heureuse dès que je le revois. Je voudrais passer toutes mes journées et toutes mes nuits avec lui. Je ne veux qu'il ne regarde que moi, n'aime que moi, ne parle qu'à moi.

\- Non mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le chaton, s'exclama Ino. Laisse-la dans son délire ! Être amoureux, c'est vouloir construire un avenir avec la personne en question. Vouloir passer tout le reste de sa vie avec cette personne et faire des projets ensemble.

Naruto se sentit rougir face à leurs commentaires. Il s'était retrouvé dans chacun de leur mot. Lui aussi avait son cœur qui s'emballait dès qu'il croisait Sasuke. Il se sentait vide lorsqu'il n'était pas avec lui et au contraire était le plus heureux lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Et honnêtement, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais réfléchit, il ne s'imaginait pas une vie sans Sasuke. L'idée de devenir Hokage et d'avoir le brun comme chef personnel de sa garde lui gonflait le cœur. Il voulait ne jamais être séparé de lui. De même, il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits en regrettant qu'il ne soit pas là à le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ne me dites pas que notre petit Naruto est amoureux, s'écria soudainement Ino en attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le réfectoire. Je veux savoir de qui !

\- N-non, je ne suis pas amoureux, balbutia Naruto embarrassé.

\- Tu mens mal, répondit Sakura avec un petit air coquin. Ça fait un moment que tu ne me tournes plus autour, donc je sais que tu n'as plus de béguin pour moi. Par contre, vu les phéromones que tu lâches de temps à autre par inadvertance, je suis sûre que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un dans notre classe. Allez, dis-nous, de qui s'agit-il ? Promis, on ne se moquera pas.

Naruto faillit s'étrangler en avalant de travers le fond de son bol de ramen. Toussant, il releva les yeux pour tomber sur les deux jeunes filles qui le regarder avec malice. Ne pas se moquer ? Elles le prenaient vraiment pour un crétin.

Se levant de sa chaise, il attrapa son plateau et parti en courant avant que les deux furies n'aient le temps de réagir. Pour être sûr qu'elles ne le suivraient pas, il alla se réfugier dans les toilettes pour hommes. Là, assis sur une cuvette, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, il laissa aller ses pensées.

Amoureux ? Alors il était amoureux de Sasuke ? C'était donc ça ce sentiment étrange qui avait pris possession de lui depuis quelques mois ?

A cet instant, il béni le fait que ses entraînements de l'après-midi soient avec Jiraya. Il n'aurait pas pu croiser Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour son camarde, il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était se mettre dans l'embarras devant lui en faisant un truc idiot comme il en avait tant fait dans sa jeunesse pour attirer l'attention de Sakura. Il ne voulait absolument plus entendre Sasuke le traiter d'imbécile.

Après un certain temps à se remettre de sa découverte personnelle, Naruto se décida à sortir de la cabine des toilettes. Il alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant d'aller rejoindre le Sennin. En voyant son reflet dans la glace au-dessus des lavabos, il eut un sourire pour lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé, que le Naruto dans le miroir devant lui n'était plus le même que celui de la veille. Peut-être était-ce vrai.

Pour être certain de ne pas croiser Sasuke, il décida de ne pas passer par la cour. Après tout, le brun devait être à la cantine donc il réduisait les chances de le rencontrer en passant par le bâtiment principal. Il avait un peu peur de la tête qu'il ferait s'ils devaient se voir si tôt après que le blond eut découvert ses sentiments.

Malheureusement, Naruto n'avait jamais été du genre chanceux. Alors qu'il refermait la porte séparant le bâtiment des dojos du bâtiment principal, l'Uchiwa faisait, lui, son entrée par la grande porte de la cour.

Naruto eut soudain chaud, très chaud. Si chaud qu'il se demande si le phénomène de combustion spontanée existait vraiment et si c'était le cas, s'il n'était pas en train de l'expérimenter.

Immobile, les yeux braqués sur Sasuke qui continuait son chemin vers le dojo où devait l'attendre Sakura, Naruto bouillait littéralement sur place. Ce fut une vague d'eau glacée sortie de nulle part qui vint tout d'un coup le sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Na-Naruto-kun, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Hinata se tenait tout près de lui et le fixait avec de grands yeux inquiets. C'était elle qui venait de le rafraîchir en usant de son élément de prédilection.

\- Je suis désolée, continua la petite sirène mal à l'aise. Tu es tout trempé maintenant par ma faute, j'ai utilisé trop d'eau…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Hinata-chan, la rassura le blond avec un sourire en essorant le bas de son haut.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Naruto-kun ? Répéta-t-elle inquiète. Tu étais en train de-de t'enflammer…

\- M'enflammer ?

\- Oui, de prendre feu, confirma-t-elle la voix trahissant son anxiété.

Naruto était incrédule. Elle venait vraiment de dire qu'il était en train de prendre feu ? Ou étais-ce une métaphore ?

\- Tu as dû mal voir Hinata-chan, mais j'avais effectivement très chaud alors merci pour le rafraîchissement.

\- Mais Naruto-kun…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et alla à son propre dojo. Il était complètement trempé, mais puisqu'il avait toujours un peu chaud, cela ne le dérangeait pas pour l'instant. Bien sûr, il espérait avoir fini de sécher avant de devoir traverser la cour quelques heures plus tard. L'hiver commençait à s'installer et le temps se refroidissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne voulait pas gâcher une seule de ces journées au lit durant les vacances. Il avait un entraînement à suivre après tout.

Ce fut en sifflotant que Naruto entra dans le dojo. Jiraya était déjà là, assis derrière le bureau, en train d'écrire.

Le Sennin releva les yeux vers son élève et se figea.

\- Naruto ? Demanda le vieil homme surpris. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Oh ça ? S'exclama le blond en retirant son haut pour le poser sur un radiateur pour qu'il sèche plus vite. Vous n'allez jamais me croire ! C'est Hinata qui m'a fait ça !

\- La petite Hyûga ?

\- En fait, elle a cru que je prenais feu, expliqua en gloussant Naruto à son sensei bouche bée.

\- Que tu prenais feu ?

\- Oui, c'est dingue, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais effectivement un peu chaud mais de là à penser que je prenais feu…

Jiraya n'écouta pas vraiment la fin de la phrase du renard. Ses craintes commençaient à se confirmer. Tsunade avait raison – comme souvent malheureusement – et il fallait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec son élève.

Le Sennin se leva alors et vint se mettre en face du blond qui le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Naruto, il faut que l'on parle.

Le blond eut un frisson. La dernière fois que Jiraya lui avait dit ça, il lui avait annoncé la mort de la quasi-totalité de son clan… Le vieil homme le prit par l'épaule et le guida pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir sur les deux chaises de la pièce.

\- Naruto, débuta le Sennin d'une voix sérieuse. Il faut que tu saches qu'à partir de maintenant les choses vont devenir de plus en plus difficile.

\- Je sais, coupa le blond avec un soupir de soulagement. Vous m'avez déjà dit que j'aurai un temps d'adaptation assez compliqué après chaque sceau enlevé.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, confessa l'homme en faisant perdre son sourire à l'Uzumaki. Je suspecte depuis le début que tu peux utiliser l'élément feu et tu viens juste de me le confirmer. Alors oui, tu me diras, tu n'as pas encore réussi à l'utiliser pour l'instant. Seulement, n'oublie pas que je ne t'ai enlevé qu'un seul sceau. Ça sera différent après. Et j'ai peur que cela devienne de plus en plus dangereux pour toi, mais aussi pour les autres…

\- Vous essayez de me dire quoi, demanda le plus jeune confus, vous ne voulez plus m'enlever de sceau ?

\- Non, je veux toujours que d'ici 4 ans, tu puisses vivre sans aucun sceau de restriction.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors, reprit l'homme avec un soupir, j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec Tsunade et nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion : tu ne peux pas rester à Konoha.

\- Comment ça je ne peux pas rester à Konoha ? Paniqua le renard en se levant si vite que sa chaise heurta violemment le sol derrière lui.

\- Calme-toi, je ne t'y obligerai pas et Tsunade non plus, assura Jiraya.

\- Ah ? D'accord, répondit-il penaud en se rasseyant.

\- Mais j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi quelque part.

\- Où ça ? Questionna le blond perplexe.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du mont Myôboku ? Interrogea l'homme à son tour.

\- Oui, Kiba m'en a un peu parlé quand vous avez débarqué en septembre. Ce n'est pas une montagne sacré où il y a un truc magique pour aider à contrôler son animal ?

Jiraya éclata de rire en entendant la description de son élève. Dire que depuis des années, il n'avait croisé que des Henges qui rêvaient d'envoyer leurs enfants s'entraîner avec lui au mont Myôboku et que le petit en face de lui ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait. Pire, il allait peut-être même refuser de l'y suivre. Jiraya ria encore quelques instants. Il aimait vraiment ce gamin. Il était unique et c'était qui lui plaisait. Unique et stupide. Mais sa stupidité était rafraîchissante et cela faisait du bien au vieil homme qu'il était.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Ne put s'empêcher Naruto, un poil vexé, au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, non, se calma le Sennin, j'aime bien ta façon de décrire l'endroit. Par contre, tu risques d'être surpris si tu m'accompagnes.

\- Je suis pas complètement idiot vous savez, coupa le blond. J'ai bien compris que vous ne proposez pas à tout le monde de venir s'entraîner sur votre mont je ne sais quoi. Que c'est un honneur que d'y être votre élève. Seulement, est-ce que je peux attendre avant de vous répondre ?

\- Bien sûr, assura Jiraya. Prends ton temps. Mais sache que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Par contre, tu peux très bien finir ton année ici. Je pense pouvoir gérer seul ton entraînement pour contrôler ton animal avec encore deux sceaux en moins. C'est après que cela risque de poser problème et qu'il me faudra l'expertise des gens qui se trouvent sur le mont Myôboku.

\- Quels gens ? Demanda Naruto curieux.

\- Surprise, déclara Jiraya mutin. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu seras heureux de les rencontrer et que tu auras sûrement pas mal de questions à leur poser. Après tout, ce sont les mieux placés pour t'aider à devenir Hokage…

\- Quoi ? S'excita le blond. Des gens qui m'aideraient à devenir Hokage ? Ça existe ?

\- Tout existe en ce monde gamin, ria Jiraya. Réfléchis juste bien à ma proposition. Car, bientôt il s'agira de bien plus que de toi et moi, il s'agira aussi de protéger les autres. Tu as un chakra puissant, une fois que tu auras quelques sceaux en moins, peu de personne dans cette école seront capables de te maîtriser si tu venais à perdre le contrôle. J'ai vu beaucoup de Henges devenir fou après avoir accidentellement tué quelqu'un qui leur était cher car ils avaient perdu le contrôle. Et je ne voudrais pas que cela t'arrive.

\- Je comprends, dit sérieusement Naruto. Je vais y réfléchir, promis.

\- Bien, reprenons notre entraînement alors. Si on essayait encore de te faire utiliser du feu.

L'entraînement se passa sans encombre bien que Naruto n'était pas vraiment là. Jiraya ne lui en tint cependant pas rigueur. Il savait qu'il lui avait proposé quelque chose de difficile. Cela avait toujours été le rêve du blond d'entrer à Konoha et il avait ses amis ici. Alors tout quitter pour le suivre dans un lieu inconnu n'était pas une décision facile. Et Jiraya le comprenait parfaitement. Néanmoins, il avait intérêt à s'être réveillé pour le jour suivant, sinon il allait lui faire mordre la poussière, pensa Jiraya un brin sadique.

Naruto se sentait plutôt mal de son côté. Il savait que Jiraya avait raison. Lui-même avait parfaitement conscience que son chakra était différent de celui des autres et que donc tous les sceaux de restriction ne marchaient pas forcément sur lui. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à étudier ceux qui étaient gravés sur son ventre et il en avait conclu qu'ils étaient bien plus complexes et puissants que ceux qu'on leur apprenait en cours. Alors oui, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait suivre son professeur. Mais de l'autre, il y avait Sasuke. Maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ses sentiments pour le brun, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Même si Jiraya lui avait dit qu'il pouvait finir l'année ici, cela voulait dire ne rester que sept mois encore avec le brun. Naruto eut une douleur à la poitrine à l'idée d'être séparé de son coéquipier. Surtout pour plusieurs années. Jiraya ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, seulement le blond avait très bien compris que cela prendrait du temps, même au mont Myôboku, pour lui de maîtriser son animal sans aucun sceau de restriction.

Naruto voyait de plus en plus ses rêves d'années à Konoha pleines de bonheur aux côtés de l'Uchiwa s'éloignées. Bien sûr, il fallait déjà, ce que Naruto espérait beaucoup, que Sasuke partage ses sentiments. Seulement, vu son comportement de plus en plus ouvert et tactile avec lui, et surtout avec le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit, Naruto n'avait que peu de doute sur la réciprocité de son amour. Sasuke avait bien crié haut et fort à Orochimaru-sensei que Naruto était à lui. D'ailleurs, à présent qu'il y repensait, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que Sasuke voulait se marier et fonder une famille avec lui ? Naruto rougit à cette idée. Être marié à Sasuke, porter ses enfants dans son ventre… Le blond eut un vertige face à la bouffé de chaleur et de joie qui l'envahit. Posant une main sur son ventre, il se dit que l'idée ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas.

Bien entendu, il fallait encore que le brun lui dise qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de lui. Et pour cela, il fallait que Naruto fasse le premier pas en lui déclarant sa flamme. C'était un peu kitch comme idée, mais le blond s'en fichait, l'amour rendait idiot et il avait l'habitude d'être un idiot depuis le temps.

* * *

Le soir venu, Naruto rejoignit Sasuke dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le sol, le dos contre le lit du brun. Ils discutaient de leur entraînement du jour respectif. Naruto avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant de dire à l'Uchiwa que Jiraya voulait l'emmener au mont Myôboku. Il avait d'autres choses à lui dire avant de toute façon.

\- Jiraya-sensei a dit qu'il m'enlèverait un autre sceau pendant les prochaines vacances…

A ces mots, Sasuke releva le visage et fixa son camarade. Il était le seul au courant que Naruto avait de nombreux sceaux de restriction. Le blond le lui avait confié un soir pendant une de leur longue conversation. Néanmoins, Sasuke n'avait pas semblé si surpris que ça et le plus jeune s'était demandé si Sasuke s'était douté de quelque chose avant.

A la base, Naruto avait voulu faire la surprise au brun. Ne lui dire qu'une fois qu'il serait revenu de vacances que Jiraya lui avait enlevé un nouveau sceau. Finalement, Naruto n'avait pas réussi à tenir aussi longtemps, il avait besoin d'en parler avec son ami.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'exclama Sasuke. Il faudra qu'on se batte une fois que tu auras l'habitude de ce sceau en moins. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux avec un peu plus de puissance.

\- Tu as tellement envie que je te botte le cul ? Se moqua le blond en lui tirant la langue.

\- Même pas en rêve, contra Sasuke avec un rictus. Je te surpasserai toujours Usuratonkachi, même avec tous tes sceaux en moins !

\- Teme !

Naruto se jeta alors sur lui bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il pouvait déjà lui mettre une raclée avec uniquement un sceau en moins.

Cependant, leur mini lutte se transforma bien vie en bagarre d'enfant entre chatouilles et petits coups qui ne font pas mal. En fait, ils passèrent surtout de longues minutes à rouler l'un sur l'autre pour essayer de déterminer qui était le mâle alpha entre eux. Néanmoins, à force de faire des tours sur eux même au sol, ils finirent par arriver au bureau de l'Uchiwa où Naruto se cogna assez fortement le front.

A bout de souffle, ils se figèrent. Sasuke avait pris le dessus et se trouvait à califourchon sur le blond. Naruto n'était pas vraiment content de leur position mais il était trop épuisé pour encore pousser le brun. C'était qu'il n'était pas léger non plus l'Uchiwa.

\- Enlève-toi, dit le blond entre deux respirations, je voudrais me lever.

Loin de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, Sasuke scruta un petit moment le visage du blond. Finalement, un rictus moqueur vint se peindre sur sa face et Naruto eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je m'enlèverai, commença l'Uchiwa sadique, uniquement si tu admets que c'est moi le plus fort de nous deux.

\- Jamais, répondit aussi sec le blond.

Sasuke profita alors de la position de faiblesse de son camarade pour recommencer à le chatouiller. Naruto était curieusement très sensible et le moindre frôlement pouvait déclencher une vague de rire chez lui. Ce qui amusait beaucoup l'Uchiwa.

Ne se laissant pas faire, Naruto pas dupe du jeu de son camarade, essaya de le contrer en lui rendant ses chatouilles. Sasuke ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et attrapa les deux mains du blond et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête près du pied de son bureau.

\- Alors Dobe, reprit Sasuke d'une voix grave et envoûtante en rapprochant son visage de celui de son captif. Qui est le plus fort ?

Naruto déglutit. Leur visage était vraiment très proche et leur position était assez… ambiguë. Prenant réellement conscience que Sasuke se trouvait à moitié couché sur lui, ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes, Naruto se sentit devenir tout chaud. Il avait les joues en feu et avait parfaitement conscience de libérer des phéromones sans le faire exprès.

Sasuke se rapprocha davantage et vint renifler sa peau. Prit d'un petit rire, il fixa le renard du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça, Dobe ?

Sa voix était suave, masculine, entêtante. Naruto en avait la tête qui tournait. Il se sentait partir, comme si son corps devenait du coton.

Sasuke observait les réactions du blond. Il avait vu ses yeux devenir vitreux. Lui-même commençait à sentir les effets des phéromones de l'Uzumaki sur lui. N'arrivant pas à résister davantage, Sasuke vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de son camarade dans un baiser assez chaste. Ses mains toujours entravées, Naruto gémit au contact de cette bouche tentatrice. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres dans une invitation muette à un baiser plus profond et sauvage lorsque l'autre se retira.

Le brun fixa ce petit bout de chair avec envie. Il avait aimé le gémissement du renard. Oui, l'entendre émettre de pareils sons l'excitait. Glissant sa langue dans l'antre de son camarade, il se sentait griser par la sensation de leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Le ballet de leurs langues lui provoqua un long frisson dans tout le corps.

Soudain, prit dans le plaisir, l'Uzumaki vint frotter son sexe déjà dur entre les cuisses du phénix. Sasuke prit aussitôt conscience de leur position. Il mit brutalement fin au baiser et se releva. Le souffle court, il s'essaya la bouche d'où se mêlait sa salive et celle du blond.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre Naruto.

L'Uchiwa l'avait dit dans un murmure, et Naruto se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que s'était-il passer pour que le brun s'arrête ainsi ?

Sasuke alla alors chercher un livre dans son sac et s'installa dans son lit sans plus lui accorder de regard.

\- Sors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide. Je veux réviser.

Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas le renversement dans l'attitude de l'Uchiwa mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Les jambes chancelantes de son excitation qui n'avait pas disparue, il sortit de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Là, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans son pantalon pour se masturber. Il se caressa en pensant à la langue de Sasuke caressant la sienne. Il ne lui fallut même pas une minute pour jouir. La tête encore remplie de ce qui avait failli se passer dans la chambre voisine, Naruto alla se coucher.

Sasuke devait sûrement être perdu. Après tout, il faisait des choses que seuls les couples faisaient alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas un. Enfin, pour le moment ils n'en n'étaient officiellement pas un. Mais ça allait bientôt changer, Naruto en était persuadé.

« Promis, demain je lui avoue que je l'aime »

* * *

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme Naruto l'aurait voulu. Entre leurs cours, les révisions pour les examens de la semaine suivante et leurs entraînements avec des professeurs différents, le blond ne réussit pas à passer ne serait-ce que deux minutes seul avec Sasuke. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait légèrement le fuir. Une impression qui se confirma durant le week-end puisque le brun ne fut trouvable à aucun de ses endroits habituels. Naruto savait qu'il était toujours dans l'école uniquement parce qu'il le croisât au réfectoire le dimanche soir.

L'établissement était à moitié vide, les deuxièmes et troisièmes années ayant déjà eu leur examen les semaines passées.

Les examens étaient concentrés sur trois jours. Le quatrième, ils étaient testés sur ce qu'ils avaient appris durant leurs entraînements de l'après-midi au cours du semestre écoulé. Et enfin, les résultats étaient disponibles dès le vendredi matin pour que chacun puisse se préparer soit à partir rejoindre sa famille pour un mois de congé bien mérité, soit à rester pour réviser... Avec la directrice Tsunade. D'ordinaire, très peu de Henges avaient le malheur d'échouer à un examen. Étrangement, la perspective de devoir passer des heures entières avec la femme blonde avait le don de booster même les plus paresseux.

Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années avaient donc eu leur semaine d'examen en premier pour permettre au professeur de corriger toutes les copies en temps et en heures. Les quatrièmes années étaient les derniers à être évalués. Mais leur cas était à part puisqu'ils devaient aussi et surtout se préparer à combattre les élèves des autres écoles lors des tournois qui se dérouleraient à la fin du semestre suivant.

Le lundi arriva et avec lui le premier examen, celui de littérature. Jiraya avait d'ailleurs donné de nombreux conseils à son élève pour apprécier les questions et Naruto se fit un plaisir de toutes les mettre en application. Le sujet de la dissertation lui parut bien plus aisé et il en remercia son enseignant et ses écrits pervers. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au blond avant de comprendre quel genre de livre le Sennin écrivait et il en avait été assez déçu. Mais puisque ses conseils avaient été avisés, Naruto décida de ne pas commenter cet aspect du vieil homme.

L'après-midi, ils enchaînèrent avec l'examen de sciences de la vie et de la terre. C'était Orochimaru qui les surveillait. Bien que l'enseignant se soit excusé et que Jiraya lui ait assuré qu'il n'oserait plus jamais le toucher, Naruto avait toujours un frisson de peur à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du serpent. Il se concentra donc sur sa copie et ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'il eut fini de répondre à toutes les questions.

Le soir, Naruto voulu aller voir Sasuke. Celui-ci était le nez dans un bouquin à la bibliothèque. Ne voulant pas le déranger, et ayant lui-même encore des choses à revoir, le blond décida de reporter sa déclaration d'amour à après les examens.

Le lendemain, ils eurent leur examen d'histoire le matin et de physique l'après-midi. Le mercredi matin, une petite dissertation en art et culture où ils devaient expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait ou découvert durant le semestre dans la matière. Naruto avait passé tous ses samedis matins à apprendre à peindre et se fit un plaisir d'énumérer tout ce qu'il y avait appris. Sasuke et Sakura, eux, avaient préféré la musique et parlèrent donc des progrès qu'ils avaient accomplis dans l'apprentissage de leurs instruments.

Enfin, le mercredi après-midi arriva et avec lui la matière tant redouté par certains les mathématiques. Kiba était tellement stressé qu'il faillit faire un malaise en se rendant devant la salle d'examen. Le fait qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé de la journée tant son estomac était noué n'arrangeant rien à son affaire.

Finalement, ils sortirent tous avec un soupir de soulagement et un petit sourire aux lèvres, les questions s'étaient révélées plutôt simples. Même Kiba sortit de la salle rayonnant. D'ailleurs, pour fêter leur petite réussite – ils étaient tous certain d'avoir la moyenne dans toutes les matières – ils décidèrent de s'organiser une petite soirée avec la complicité de la dame gérant le réfectoire. Les tables furent poussées contre les murs, un buffet de mets succulent fut installé au milieu de la pièce et ils eurent même droit à de la musique.

Naruto stressait, un verre de jus d'orange en main. Ce soir était le grand soir, il allait parler à Sasuke et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Naruto, s'écria Ino à ses côtés, arrête de gesticuler comme ça et va te soulager aux toilettes !

Naruto rougit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'Ino ne parlait pas de ses phéromones qui faisaient encore des siennes, mais de sa manière de se tortiller d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il avait la vessie pleine.

Finissant son verre d'une traite pour se donner du courage, Naruto alla rejoindre Sasuke qui se tenait, seul, près du buffet à décider quel dessert il allait maintenant prendre.

\- Alors, débuta le blond en prenant un coupe de salade de fruit, tu les as trouvé comment les questions ?

\- Facile, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire plein d'arrogance. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le niveau serait aussi bas. Je serai à coup sûr premier partout sans aucun problème. Et toi ?

Naruto grimaça. Même si dans l'ensemble tout s'était plutôt bien passé, il avait quand même quelques doutes. Contrairement aux grosses têtes comme Sakura et Sasuke, lui ne visait pas peut-être la première place du classement de leur classe, seulement il espérait quand même secrètement être dans les dix premiers pour pouvoir montrer au brun qu'il n'était pas si idiot que ça. Et pour ça, avoir juste la moyenne dans toutes les matières comme il avait toujours visé avec Kiba par le passé, ne suffisait absolument pas.

Sasuke eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant la tête de son camarade. Retournant au buffet, il décida de prendre un fruit.

\- Pas trop stressé pour demain ? Demanda Naruto voyant que leur conversation n'avançait pas.

\- Absolument pas, Kakashi-sensei nous a déjà expliqué sur quoi exactement il allait nous évaluer et il n'y a rien de bien compliqué la dedans.

La dernière épreuve était faite par leur professeur principal, Kakashi-sensei dans le cas de Sakura et Sasuke, Jiraya pour lui. Cela n'étonna pas tant que ça Naruto que Kakashi-sensei leur ait déjà révélé le contenu de l'examen. Après tout, si l'un d'eux échouait, ce serait à lui de rester pendant les vacances pour combler les lacunes de l'élève avant la prochaine rentrée. Jiraya n'avait trop rien dit mais le blond se doutait bien qu'il ne lui demanderait rien de bien compliquer. Surtout qu'il allait rester là durant les congés pour lui enlever un nouveau sceau, donc ça ne servait à rien de lui demander des choses irréalisables pour qu'il échoue.

\- Je regrette que ce soit Jiraya qui t'évalue, s'exclama soudainement Sasuke en finissant de manger sa pomme. J'aurai bien aimé me battre avec toi une dernière fois avant que tu aies un sceau en moins. On ne s'est jamais vraiment combattu depuis que Jiraya t'a enlevé le premier alors je ne sais même pas quel est ton niveau actuel réel.

Naruto sentit ses joues chauffées. Sasuke reconnaissait enfin sa valeur puisqu'il aurait aimé évaluer lui-même son niveau dans un combat. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils n'aient pas accès au dojo le soir, se lamenta le blond intérieurement.

Minute, si, ils pouvaient y aller.

\- C'est possible, réalisa Naruto. Je sais où est rangée la clé du dojo qu'on utilise avec Jiraya. Et comme personne ne surveille le bâtiment la nuit…

\- Tu es fou, rétorqua Sasuke, on ne va pas s'introduire sans autorisation pour aller se battre !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit le blond avec malice. Tu as la trouille Uchiwa? Tu ne nous crois pas capable de piquer les clés sous le nez de Tsunade ou tu as peur de que je te mette une raclée ?

Naruto connaissait parfaitement la fierté mal placé de son camarade et savait donc qu'il avait gagné. Néanmoins, il jubila tout de même silencieusement lorsque Sasuke se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie du réfectoire qui menait à la cour.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, ils se firent tout petits. Ils pénètrent dans la salle de détente des élèves. Jiraya y planquait la clé de leur dojo derrière un des distributeurs. Apparemment, Tsunade l'aurait menacé de mort s'il perdait la clé et comme il y passait toutes ses matinées à écrire et toutes ses après-midis à entraîner le blond, il lui avait fallu un endroit dans l'immeuble où allait distraitement la prendre puis la ranger chaque jour.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de retourner dans le couloir, ils entendirent du bruit provenant du bureau de Tsunade. Ils coururent se planquer derrière les fauteuils de la pièce. Les cris reprirent et à ce qu'ils distinguèrent, Shizune hurlait après la directrice parce qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau une bouteille de saké à la main. Encore.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard et rirent d'apprendre que Tsunade avait l'alcool facile. Shizune pesta encore quelques instants, mais de ce qu'ils entendaient, elle portait à présent la femme pour la conduire dans sa chambre pour la coucher.

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de bruit, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas passé très loin et cela les grisa. Ils montèrent au dojo de Jiraya et refermèrent la porte doucement derrière eux. Heureusement, les fenêtres avait vu sur l'extérieur de l'école et non sur la cour. Ils purent donc allumer les lumières sans crainte d'être repéré.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le premier coup fut donné par Sasuke. Naruto riposta. Ils se contentèrent de combat à main nue pendant quelques minutes. Puis, constatant qu'ils étaient presque à un niveau égal, Sasuke prit sa forme de phénix. Naruto utilisa les boules de chakra que Jiraya lui demandait toujours de matérialiser pour viser les ailes de l'oiseau et ainsi le faire redescendre à son niveau. Sasuke lança quelques boules de feu en retour, cependant à leur grande stupéfaction à tous les deux, Naruto pouvait les aspirer et même les renvoyer au phénix sans problème.

A chacun des coups qui lui étaient rendus, Sasuke sentait son excitation monter en lui. Voir le blond si fort et l'imaginer devenir encore plus dans un avenir proche lui firent se lécher les babines d'envie. Ce geste n'échappa pas au blond qui en eu un frisson.

Une odeur entêtante vit alors chatouiller les narines du renard. Ce n'était pas très puissant, seulement son odorat était décuplé lorsqu'il utilisait les capacités de son animal. L'odeur lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait si chaud qu'il faillit ne pas réussir à parer un coup de pied de son adversaire. A un moment, ses jambes n'arrivèrent plus à le porter et il tomba à terre.

Sur le coup, Sasuke ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une feinte ou si le blond se sentait réellement mal. Reprenant sa forme humaine pour se reposer un instant, il réalisa que ses phéromones s'étaient invitées dans la partie. Riant en constatant qu'elles faisaient effet sur son adversaire, il en libéra sciemment d'avantage. Ce n'était qu'une douce vengeance comparée à la vingtaine de fois où il avait lui-même était incommodé par celles que l'Uzumaki émettait sans le faire exprès lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Naruto qui avait réussi à se remettre debout, chancela. Il avait la sensation d'être un homme qui avait un peu trop abusé de la boisson. Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, la cafétéria de leur école ne servait aucun aliment qui pouvait avoir un effet de liqueur sur les élèves.

Profitant du trouble de son adversaire, Sasuke lui sauta dessus. Naruto le vit arriver à la dernière minute et ne réussit donc pas à le contrer. Il se retrouva plaquer au sol par le corps de l'Uchiwa qui lui tenait les deux mains pour ne pas qu'il réplique. La scène leur sembla un zeste familière à tous les deux.

\- Alors, demanda Sasuke de sa voix la plus suave, qui est le plus fort Naruto ?

\- Sûrement pas toi, répliqua Naruto en gesticulant pour dégager une de ses mains. Sale tricheur !

\- Tricheur ? Feinta innocemment le brun amusé. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si faible face à mes phéromones.

\- Putain, s'écria le blond en s'immobilisant incrédule. Tu l'as vraiment fait exprès en plus ?

Un rire un brin pervers échappa à l'Uchiwa. Il adorait le pouvoir qu'il exerçait en cet instant sur le blond. Et pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui, Sasuke, joueur, commença à se frotter à l'entrejambe de son prisonnier.

\- Si tu admets que je suis le plus fort, commença le phénix, alors je te donnerai un coup de main avec ceci.

Tout en disant cela, il appuya son bassin plus fort sur les hanches de son camarade. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement, avant de se reprendre et d'envoyer un regard noir à l'Uchiwa.

\- Jamais ! Cracha le blond. Jamais je n'admettrai que tu es le plus fort !

\- Ah oui ? Répondit Sasuke vraiment amusé. C'est ce que l'on va voir…

Sans laisser le temps à Naruto de réagir, il glissa son visage dans le cou du blond et vint lui embrasser et lécher la peau. Le renard essaya les premières secondes de penser à autre chose pour ne pas tomber dans le piège, seulement dans cette position les phéromones du brun lui arrivait encore plus fort aux narines. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. En le sentant, Sasuke sut qu'il avait gagné. Il se redressa et vint scruter le visage sous lui. Naruto avait l'air de ne plus avoir aucune force. Fort de ce constat, le phénix lui lâcha les poignets et vint s'allonger entièrement sur lui.

La respiration de Naruto se fit encore plus erratique. Sasuke se rapprocha de son oreille où il vint lui susurrer l'ordre d'écarter les jambes. Le blond le fit et Sasuke se glissa confortablement entre ses cuisses sans jamais cesser de relâcher ses phéromones.

Naruto avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Sasuke regarda avec fascination l'instinct de reproduction de l'Uzumaki devenir si fort que les attributs de son animal commencèrent à sortir. Ces yeux devinrent deux fentes rouges, les marques sur ses joues s'amplifièrent et des crocs firent leur apparition entre ses lèvres.

Cette vision plut énormément à l'Uchiwa qui vint poser sa bouche sur celle de son coéquipier. Naruto laissa un autre gémissement lui échapper et le brun prit cela comme un signal à recommencer son frottement entre ses jambes.

\- Alors Naruto, murmura Sasuke à son oreille, qui est le plus fort ?

Naruto sembla alors sortir de sa transe.

\- Pas toi Teme ! Lança le blond avec un regard de défi.

\- Je suis impressionné, déclara Sasuke d'une voix lascive, tu as encore la force de résister ? Mais tu sais, mon petit renard, tu n'as qu'un mot, un seul mot à dire, et je te ferai un bien inimaginable.

Il avait bien appuyé sur le mot inimaginable et cela fit déglutir le blond d'anticipation. Au fond de lui, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : que Sasuke le touche. Que ses mains parcourent chaque centimètre de sa peau, que ses lèvres retracent tous les courbes de son corps.

\- Na-ru-to.

Entendre son prénom sortir d'une manière si sensuel de la bouche du brun le fit presque jouir. Il avait la sensation de devenir fou. Fou de plaisir.

\- Fort…

Sasuke lui léchait les lèvres avec gourmandise, il n'avait donc pas manqué qu'un mot avait été murmuré entre deux gémissements.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Taquina le brun. Je n'ai pas bien compris.

\- C'est toi le plus fort…

Naruto l'avait dit dans une supplique. Sasuke, lui, jubilait. Ces mots, sortant de cette bouche si désirable, firent gonfler encore plus son sexe.

\- Tu vois, lui chuchota le brun avec un petit sourire, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Maintenant, ta récompense.

Sasuke se redressa et vint lui retirer chaussure et pantalon dans un même mouvement. Puis, faisait s'asseoir le blond, il lui enleva son haut avant de se jeter sur sa poitrine qu'il lécha avec envie. Naruto se sentit défaillir, nullement mal à l'aise d'être à moitié nu allongé au sol devant un Sasuke encore tout habillé.

\- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra Sasuke en passant sa langue sur un téton. Que je te touche ?

Naruto lui répondit en arquant son corps en sentant son téton se faire sucer par le phénix. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Sasuke avait pleinement conscience que l'Uzumaki était attiré par lui sexuellement. Lui-même dans un état d'excitation assez avancé, il baissa son pantalon. Se remettant sur le corps du blond, il lui prit sa main et vint la poser sur sa propre érection.

\- Touche-moi.

C'était un ordre dit presque sèchement. Néanmoins Naruto était tellement en transe qu'il le fit avec joie. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait Sasuke comme cela. Sentir le brun coulait de plaisir entre ses doigts lui procura un bonheur sans nom.

\- Oui, gémit Sasuke, c'est bien ma femelle, continue de me toucher comme cela.

Naruto tiqua au mot employé. C'était la première fois que Sasuke l'appelait très clairement de cette manière.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il en arrêtant son mouvement sur le membre du brun.

\- Tu es ma femelle Naruto, confirma l'autre en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'une voix très sérieuse. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Naruto avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que Sasuke venait vraiment de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Il eut soudain l'impression que tout son visage prenait feu.

Sasuke baisa chastement ses lèvres puis vint se rallonger entre ses cuisses prenant leurs deux sexes en main.

\- Tu es ma femelle, réitéra-t-il dans un souffle à l'oreille du blond. Et dans 4 ans, tu porteras mes enfants.

Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement. Sasuke venait de lui dire qu'il voulait avoir des enfants avec lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Sasuke voulait de lui. Sasuke l'aimait. Sasuke voulait fonder une famille avec lui. Et avoir sa propre famille, c'était la chose qu'avait toujours le plus désiré le blond en secret.

\- Dis le Naruto, ordonna Sasuke. Tu es ma femelle.

Des larmes de joie dans les yeux, Naruto ne réfléchit pas et répéta, heureux de pouvoir dire haut et fort qu'il lui appartenait, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Je suis la femelle de Sasuke.

Comme une sorte de récompense, Sasuke accéléra le rythme qu'il avait imposé à leurs deux sexes.

\- Maintenant, continua Sasuke en sueur et les joues rouges. Dis que tu es ma femelle et que tu porteras mes enfants.

Ils étaient tous les deux aux bords de la jouissance. Naruto passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brun pour l'attirer à lui, ses jambes venant s'accrocher autour de ses hanches dans une invitation à ne surtout pas s'arrêter maintenant, avant de venir capturer la bouche du phénix. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs langues se cherchant, se caressant tendrement et sensuellement. Puis, le manque d'air se faisant sortir, ils se séparèrent.

\- Je suis ta femelle et je porterai tes enfants, déclara Naruto en ancrant son regard dans celui du brun.

Les yeux du blond étaient brillants de joie. Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin en entendant les mots du renard. Il se reconcentra alors sur leurs sexes qu'il branla de ses deux mains encore plus rapidement. A bout de souffle, il posa son front brûlant sur l'épaule du l'Uzumaki alors que celui-ci, toutes griffes dehors, s'accrochait presque désespérément à son dos, à moitié emporté par un orgasme d'une intensité incommensurable.

\- N'oublie jamais Naruto, dit soudainement le brun entre deux halètements en releva son visage, ceci est une promesse. Tu viens de me promettre que je serai ton premier mâle et que tu me donneras tes premiers enfants.

Naruto se figea en entendant cela. Seulement, les mouvements de Sasuke eurent raison de lui et la jouissance prit possession d'eux deux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Dans un long râle, Sasuke se répandit entre leur deux corps et Naruto ne fut pas en reste. Il sentit ses griffes s'accrocher à la peau du dos de l'Uchiwa alors que leurs semences se déversaient sur son propre ventre.

A bout de force, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le blond. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour se remettre de cette petite mort. Le brun fut le premier à reprendre son souffle et se releva pour se rhabiller. Finissant de réajuster son pantalon, il alla s'asseoir contre un mur un peu plus loin, laissant Naruto toujours allongé au sol à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure ? Demanda le plus jeune en se tournant vers son ancien coéquipier.

\- Que tu es ma femelle ? Questionna Sasuke sceptique.

\- Non, ce que tu as dit après. A propos d'être mon premier et de te donner mes premiers enfants.

\- C'est plutôt clair, non ? S'étonna le brun. Une fois qu'on sera en âge d'avoir des enfants, je veux que tu me donnes un ou deux enfants.

\- Comment ça te donner ? Répéta Naruto estomaqué en se mettant en position assise. On ne va pas se marier ?

\- Se marier ? S'exclama Sasuke avec écœurement. Mais de quoi tu parles ? Oui je vais me marier, mais avec une fille d'assez haute naissance comme Hinata, qui viendra vivre dans mon clan. Une femme qui me fera honneur en étant à mes côtés parmi les miens.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Tout son corps lui semblait froid tout d'un coup. Il attrapa son sweat-shirt que Sasuke avait envoyé non loin et le plaqua contre son torse. Il se sentait mal, complètement nu devant le brun qui s'était entièrement rhabillé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que j'étais ta femelle et que tu voulais avoir des enfants avec moi si tu ne veux pas qu'on se marie ? Hoqueta le blond, sa voix ne cachant rien du sentiment de trahison qui s'emparait lentement de lui.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, expliqua calmement Sasuke ne comprenant pas d'où venait le malaise du plus jeune Tu es ma femelle. Les enfants que je pourrais avoir avec une fille comme Sakura ne rivaliseront jamais avec des enfants que je pourrais avoir avec toi. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien que les Uzumaki sont les meilleurs partenaires pour avoir des enfants exceptionnels. Je suis excité rien qu'à imaginer la puissance qu'auront les enfants que tu engendreras. Surtout quand je vois ta puissance alors qu'on ne t'a enlevé qu'un seul sceau.

Naruto avait la sensation que quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Sa tête lui tournait. Alors Sasuke ne voulait de lui que parce qu'il était un Uzumaki ?

\- C'est pour ça que je veux être ton premier mâle, continua le brun loin d'imaginer les tourments que ses mots causés au blond. Je veux être ton premier pour être sûr que tu me donneras des enfants forts et vigoureux. En plus, comme cela, je serai certain que ces enfants seront effectivement de moi et qu'ils n'auront pas été souillés par la semence d'un autre mâle avant moi.

\- Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, murmura le blond au bord des larmes.

\- Des sentiments ? Mais de quoi tu me parles Naruto ? C'est du sexe tout ça ! Rien que notre instinct de reproduction. J'ai besoin de trouver les meilleurs femelles pour m'assurer une descendante digne des Uchiwa. Et il se trouve que tu es un des meilleurs candidats à ce poste. C'est tout. Il n'est nullement question de sentiment et encore moins d'amour entre nous.

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Alors c'était ça être un adulte ? Juste chercher les meilleurs partenaires pour avoir les plus beaux bébés ? Ils étaient où les « ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » des histoires d'Iruka-sensei ?

Naruto avait l'impression que Sasuke venait d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine. Alors tout ça n'avait été que du cinéma ? Sasuke ne s'était montré gentil avec lui que parce qu'il était un Uzumaki et qu'il voulait que Naruto porte ses premiers enfants ? Cela ne lui faisait strictement rien de prendre une femme pour épouse juste après et de laisser Naruto allait avec quelqu'un d'autre, tant qu'il lui aurait donné ce qu'il voulait ? Le blond ne pensait pas Sasuke si froid. Finalement, il avait beau le détesté et le critiqué, il était comme son père : sans cœur.

Ne voulant surtout pas pleurer devant l'Uchiwa, Naruto se mit debout et remit ses vêtements.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Interrogea Sasuke à l'autre bout de la pièce. On ne s'est jamais rien promis toi et moi.

Sasuke n'était qu'à un mètre ou deux de lui, seulement jamais il ne lui avait semblé si loin. Et si laid. Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu penser être amoureux d'un être pareil.

\- Tu n'es qu'un salaud Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas hurlé. Il n'avait même pas haussé la voix. Il était beaucoup trop anéanti à l'intérieur de lui pour ça.

Sasuke sursauta à la voix froide et au regard rempli de rage qu'il reçut du blond. Sans rien ajouter, Naruto quitta la pièce. Il ne jeta pas le moindre regard derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir le brun.

Se fichant de faire du bruit, il s'enfuit en courant. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait exploser. Sa chambre ne fut pas assez vite en vue pour lui. Lorsqu'enfin il l'atteignit, il s'effondra sur son lit. Là, dans la sécurité relative de son antre, il pleura. Il cria. Il maudit l'Uchiwa d'avoir ainsi joué avec lui.

Il ne voulait plus jamais aimer. Plus personne. Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec un Uchiwa. Sasuke n'était plus rien pour lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Il souhaitait pouvoir l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il se jura que plus jamais, plus jamais, il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire ce que Sasuke venait de lui faire. Il ne serait plus jamais faible. Séchant ses larmes, il se jura que plus jamais un homme ne porterait la main sur lui. L'amour, c'était fini pour lui. Il ne laisserait plus jamais une personne le briser comme il venait d'être brisé ce soir.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se leva avant que la première sonnerie ne résonne. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, passant les heures à ruminer et à penser. Il alla prendre un douche, frottant sa peau si fort qu'elle en saigna presque à certain endroit. Il ne voulait plus de son odeur sur lui. Une odeur infecte synonyme de mensonges et de duperies.

Au réfectoire, il dégageait une aura si noire que personne n'osa s'asseoir à sa table. Tout le monde pouvait dire qu'il était d'humeur massacrante et même Sakura et Ino n'eurent pas le courage de l'approcher.

Voulant à tout prix éviter le brun, il finit rapidement son repas et alla directement au dojo où l'attendait Jiraya.

Le Sennin n'entendit pas son élève arriver. Non, il le sentit. Un frisson le parcouru face à la puissance qu'il percevait. Se retournant, il fut surpris de voir son élève au milieu de la pièce, sans expression, le regard glacial.

Claquant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, un halo de feu vint entourer Naruto. Jiraya eut un instant peur pour son élève. Il fut bien vite rassuré de voir que le jeune homme allait bien, les flammes formant une sorte de carapace autour de son corps.

Jiraya se doutait que, comme son père, Naruto pouvait utiliser le feu. Cependant, il était plus qu'impressionné de voir l'étendu des capacités du blond dans ce domaine.

\- Est-ce que votre proposition pour le mont Myôboku tient toujours ?

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura se dirigèrent vers la petite salle de pause des élèves du bâtiment des salles d'entraînements. Ils venaient de finir leur examen avec Kakashi-sensei et étaient éreintés. Se laissant tomber chacun dans un fauteuil, ils reprenaient des forces en sirotant une boisson fraîche.

\- Tu as croisé Naruto ce matin ? Demanda soudain Sakura. Je me demande d'où lui venait cette aura de meurtre qu'il avait.

Sasuke sentit un instant coupable. Après le départ du blond, il avait un peu repensé à ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait clairement manqué de tact. Il connaissait pourtant bien Naruto avec toutes ces soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il fallait y aller avec délicatesse avec lui. Naruto avait eu l'air dévasté. Sur le coup, Sasuke avait hésité lui courir après pour s'expliquer. Néanmoins, il n'aurait su quoi expliquer de plus, il lui avait dit la vérité après tout. Il irait tout de même le voir un peu plus tard pour s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent sur un malentendu. Qui plus est, rien ne garantissait que Naruto ne lui en voudrait pas plus en revenant de vacances un mois plus tard.

Sasuke ne vit cependant pas le blond de tout l'après-midi. Il était même allé voir Kiba, mais même lui n'avait pas vu Naruto de la journée. Le brun décida donc d'attendre le soir.

Il faisait déjà nuit noir lorsqu'il entendit Naruto revenir dans sa chambre. Il se précipita donc dans le couloir et entra sans frapper dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Naruto accueillit cette intrusion avec colère. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Sasuke, ses crocs étaient dehors et son regard déjà rouge de renard semblait lui lancer des flammes. Un frisson de terreur parcourut le brun. Aucun mot ne fut échanger, mais Sasuke sut qu'il avait intérêt à vite sortir de la pièce sous peine de le regretter. Écoutant son instinct de survie, il fit marche arrière et quitta les lieux sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

« Il sera peut-être plus calme après les vacances… On en discutera lorsque je reviendrais en février. »

Sur ce, il retourna dans sa propre chambre et prépara ses affaires.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke eut la surprise de constater que c'était son frère qui était venu le chercher en voiture. Il se jeta presque dans ses bras sous les rires de l'aîné. Il dut néanmoins mettre rapidement fin à l'embrassade. Sans le savoir, Itachi avait appuyé sur la cicatrice des griffures que Naruto lui avait faites dans le dos. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte le renard. Si, sur le coup, Sasuke n'avait rien constaté, il avait pu admirer l'étendu des dégâts une fois de retour dans sa chambre, lorsqu'en retirant son haut, il vit des traces de sang sur celui-ci.

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard en direction de Konoha avant de monter dans la voiture. Pour dire la vérité, il était un peu triste. Il n'avait vu le blond nulle part. Il était pourtant rester un long moment au tableau des résultats, seulement Naruto n'était jamais apparu. Peut-être que Kiba lui avait dit qu'il s'était classé onzième. Sasuke, lui, était premier. Mais il était un Uchiwa donc c'était normal.

N'empêche qu'il aurait bien aimé dire au revoir au blond avant de partir pour un mois.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de démarrer la voiture, Itachi stoppa son geste et s'approcha de son frère pour venir le renifler.

\- Tu ne perds décidément pas de temps toi ! S'exclama l'aîné avec amusement. J'espère quand même que tu as pris tes précautions pour que je ne devienne pas tonton si jeune.

Sasuke éclata de rire. Revoir Itachi lui faisait un bien fou. Il lui avait manqué durant ses six mois de cours.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sasuke en riant. Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait le mettre enceinte.

\- Le ? Répéta Itachi surpris. C'est un garçon alors ?

Le plus jeune devint soudainement blanc comme un linge. C'était tellement naturel de ne jamais rien caché à son frère qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de parler. Il avait cependant un peu peur de la réaction d'Itachi en apprenant que son petite frère forniquait avec un autre garçon… Pas que ce soit mal vue dans leur société d'être avec un autre homme, au contraire, si celui-ci était fécond. Par contre, il venait d'une famille assez vieux jeu sur bien des sujets et qui avait énormément de mal avec le concept de couple de même sexe pouvant avoir des enfants ensemble.

\- Il a une très belle odeur, commenta Itachi qui n'avait pas l'air gêné de ses choix. Quelle espèce ?

\- Il est un Uzumaki, marmonna Sasuke à la manière d'un enfant prit en faute.

\- Excellent choix petit frère ! Tu as eu raison de déjà te l'approprier, ne le laisse surtout pas filer celui-là.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement. Son frère n'avait l'air ni dégoûté, ni en colère. La chose avait même l'air de l'amusé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, expliqua Sasuke avec un sourire, je lui ai déjà dit qu'il serait ma femelle lorsqu'on aura fini les cours à Konoha et que je voulais qu'on est des enfants ensemble.

\- Tu ne perds vraiment pas de temps ! S'étonna Itachi. Toutes mes félicitations en tout cas.

Itachi était content pour son frère. Trouver si rapidement chaussure à son pied était rare. Lui-même ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Et quelle chaussure ! Un Uzumaki ! Depuis le massacre de leur clan, ils étaient presque devenus un mythe. Sasuke avait vraiment choisi la perle rare.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas encore joué, répondit un peu amer Sasuke en se renfrognant sur son siège. Ça l'a mis en colère que je dise ça. Et depuis il m'évite. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir…

\- Étrange, dit le plus vieux en passant une main sur la cuisse de son frère pour lui remonter le moral. Pourtant une demande en mariage d'un si bon parti que toi aurait dû le ravir. Surtout si vous en êtes déjà au stade où vous vous roulez suffisamment dans les draps ensemble pour qu'on le sache rien qu'en vous reniflant un petit peu.

\- Itachi ! S'écria Sasuke outré devant la moquerie de son aîné. Par contre, je ne l'ai jamais demandé en mariage.

\- Comment ça, tu ne l'as pas demandé en mariage ? Questionna Itachi perdu. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu voulais qu'il soit ta femelle ?

\- Si.

\- Attends, reprenons depuis le début, demanda l'aîné confus. Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

\- Je lui ai juste dit que je voulais être son premier mâle, expliqua Sasuke d'une voix neutre, parce que je ne veux pas que les enfants qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble soient salis par la semence d'un autre.

\- Deux secondes, coupa Itachi sidéré. Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?

\- Ben oui, s'étonna le plus jeune. Je veux juste qu'il me donne un enfant ou deux, c'est tout.

Itachi était choqué. Il préféra d'ailleurs arrêter la voiture un instant sur un bas-côté avant de les envoyer dans le décor. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Il était vraiment aussi insensible ? La tête contre le volant pour reprendre ses esprits, Itachi analysa la situation.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit en colère si tu lui as vraiment dit ça, gronda soudain l'aîné. Tu n'as pas de cœur ma parole Sasuke ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu hérites du caractère froid de père ?

\- Comment ça sans-cœur ? S'emporta le phénix. Je lui ai juste dit la vérité !

\- Et c'est encore pire, s'écria le plus vieux. Sasuke, tu te rends compte que d'abord tu le demandes en mariage, et ensuite tu lui annonces comme une fleur qu'en fait, tu veux juste qu'il soit ta maîtresse le temps de faire quelques bébés et qu'après tu n'auras aucun scrupule à le jeter comme une vieille chaussette !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça comme ça, se justifia Sasuke. Et je ne l'ai jamais demandé en mariage.

\- Si Sasuke, tu l'as fait. Lorsqu'on dit à un Henge que l'on veut qu'il soit sa femelle, ça veut dire qu'on veut l'épouser !

\- Merde, je ne l'ai pas du tout dit comme ça moi. Je veux prendre une vraie femme pour épouse. Pas un garçon de second classe comme lui qui ne sait absolument pas se tenir. Je ne veux pas avoir honte lorsque je le présenterai à père !

\- Non mais tu t'entends un peu parlé là ? S'écria l'aîné à bout de nerf. Tu es un idiot Sasuke, un idiot. Tu as vraiment dit à un Uzumaki que tu ne voulais qu'un ou deux gosses avec lui et qu'après tu prendrais une meilleure épouse ?

\- Euh oui, acquiesça Sasuke mal à l'aise de mettre en colère son frère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Non, mais sérieusement Sasuke. Si tu ne l'aimes pas plus que ça, présente le moi, et moi je l'épouserai !

Il y eut soudain un grand blanc. Sasuke avait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie, en tout cas, c'est ce que son frère lui disait. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas laquelle. Le pire, c'était que son frère se disait prêt à épouser Naruto alors qu'il ne l'avait même jamais rencontré.

\- Attends, réalisa soudain le brun. Tu es prêt à épouser un mec ? Mais c'est toi le malade !

\- Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien petit frère, reprit calmement Itachi. Ce n'est pas le sexe du partenaire qui compte. C'est tout d'abord vos sentiments réciproques et ensuite, la puissance que sa nature peut t'apporter. Et en l'occurrence, un Uzumaki, ça ne se laisse pas filer comme ça. Tu as intérêt à rattraper le coup en février quand tu le reverras. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu lui apportes des fleurs, tu lui chantes une sérénade, tu peux même lui écrire un poème si ça te dis. Mais, tu vas t'excuser et lui dire que tout ceci était un malentendu. Surtout que tu as déjà son odeur sur toi, alors tu as intérêt à être correcte avec lui. Sinon, je te le pique.

\- Tu ne le connais même pas, s'indigna Sasuke.

\- Et alors ? S'amusa l'aîné. Pour que tu lui aies déjà sauté dessus c'est que ça doit être un canon.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, concéda le cadet en rougissant.

\- Ils sont roux les Uzumaki en plus si je me rappelle bien… Commença à rêver Itachi.

\- Tu as tout faux, il est blond !

\- Un blond ? Mais c'est encore mieux, j'adore les blonds, s'enthousiasma le plus vieux.

\- Itachi, cria soudain Sasuke. Tes phéromones !

\- Pardon, ça m'excite rien que de penser à lui.

Sasuke ria. Il savait que son frère disait ça juste pour l'embêter. Lui, il croyait au grand amour. Si Naruto ne lui plaisait pas, alors il ne l'épouserait pas même s'il était un Uzumaki. Le problème résidait dans le fait que justement, puisque Naruto lui plaisait à lui, il y avait de fortes probabilités qu'il plaise aussi à Itachi.

\- Tu es vraiment fou, continua Sasuke. Tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontré et tu t'excites déjà en pensant à lui.

Itachi eut une réaction très mature et lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. Sasuke pouffa. L'aîné décida qu'ils étaient restés suffisamment longtemps le long de la route et redémarra la voiture.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda Sasuke après un moment. De ce que diront père et le reste de la famille Uchiwa si tu annonces un jour que tu veux épouser un garçon ?

\- Crois-moi, répondit Itachi d'un ton très sérieux. Si c'est un Uzumaki, père me lancera encore plus de louange qu'avant. Bien sûr, il tiquera peut-être au début parce que c'est un garçon, mais les mâles Uzumaki ont facilement des enfants donc il n'y a pas de problème. En fait, il ferait vraiment une épouse parfaite pour assurer une descendance digne de ce nom.

\- Tu as raison, réalisa Sasuke. J'ai vraiment été idiot avec lui. Je m'excuserai dès l'instant où je le reverrai.

\- C'est bien.

Itachi devait sûrement avoir raison. Et puis dans le fond, il aimait bien Naruto. Ils passaient des moments agréables ensembles. Il pouvait discuter de tout avec lui. Le blond savait être sérieux quand il le fallait et en même temps ils rigolaient bien ensemble. A bien y réfléchir, s'il devait passer toute sa vie avec quelqu'un, il préférait largement que ce soit avec Naruto qu'avec Sakura. En plus, il aimait s'entraîner avec le blond, il représentait un bien meilleur défi que n'importe quelle autre fille de leur classe.

Il se promit de tout faire pour se racheter une conduite auprès du renard. Cependant, il tâterait quand même un peu le terrain auprès de ses parents durant le mois à venir pour vérifier si Itachi disait vrai ou non. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à Naruto pour rien si, au final, son père voulait qu'il épouse une femme.

* * *

Naruto était tranquillement installé sur le toit de l'école. De là, il voyait les élèves aller et venir dans la cour. Il attendait de voir partir une personne en particulier. Une personne qu'il voulait absolument ne plus jamais croiser. Lorsqu'enfin la tête brune en question disparut dans une voiture, Naruto se releva. Son sac l'attendait, déjà prêt, à côté de la porte. Le prenant en main, il descendit rejoindre Jiraya dans le dojo.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda le Sennin qui, visiblement, l'attendait avec Tsunade depuis un moment.

Il se contenta de répondre en hochant la tête. Oui il était plus que prêt.

\- Tu n'auras pas de regret ? Questionna à son tour la directrice de Konoha un peu triste de voir son élève la quittait si tôt.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Naruto avec un faux sourire. Je ne regretterai rien ni personne dans cette école.

Aucun des deux Sennins ne posa de question, mais ils savaient que quelque chose d'assez grave pour le blond avait dû se passer.

Naruto demanda à Tsunade de remettre une lettre à Kiba et de ne pas être trop dur avec lui. Oui, à part Kiba, Naruto ne regretterait personne ici. Tsunade le serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant beaucoup de réussites. Elle espérait pouvoir vite le revoir, même si elle savait que l'entraînement avec Jiraya allait durer plusieurs années.

Passant par une porte à l'abri des regards, ils quittèrent l'établissement. Pas un seul instant, Naruto ne jeta un regard en arrière.

Non, il n'y avait vraiment rien qui le retenait encore à Konoha.

Fin de la première partie.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la première partie d'Instinct Animal prend fin ici. Notre petit Naruto va ainsi quitter Konoha pour suivre Jiraya sur le Mont Myôboku.**

 **Est-ce que cette première partie vous a plu ? Même si elle finit comme ça ? Vous avez déjà des idées de ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir (comme j'ai laissé quelques cailloux je me demande si certains voient déjà ce que je prévois ou pas dans la suite de l'histoire)**

 **Je suis sûre que lorsque Sasuke et Naruto ont commencé à se faire des papouilles, vous vous êtes dit « chouette, enfin de l'action ! ». Non désolé, la romance pour ces deux-là n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Je vous rassure quand même, Sasuke va beaucoup regretter le comportement qu'il a eu dans ce chapitre avec le blond et en souffrir. Mais malheureusement, ce qui est fait est fait et Naruto va énormément lui en vouloir (n'hésitez pas à insulter Sasuke, il le mérite, soyons honnête)**

 **Dans la seconde partie de cette histoire, on va faire un petit bon dans le temps. Au programme : des révélations sur le Mont Myôboku, la vie à Konoha sans Naruto, le passé de Naruto (surtout la nuit du massacre de son clan), le pouvoir des Yamanaka donc faisait référence Ino dans ce chapitre, les tournois, les élèves des autres écoles…. Et beaucoup de surprises ! Ah oui, on verra encore Itachi. Je suis une grande fan, je l'avoue, donc grand frère Itachi va encore venir à la rescousse dans la suite ^_^**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre : Je suis en train d'écrire un petit bonus pour compléter cette première partie (un chapitre rigolo plus centré sur l'amitié Naruto/Kiba et leurs délires). Y a eu une petite crise à mon boulot les 10 derniers jours (ouf c'est (normalement) enfin fini !) donc j'ai eu moins de temps que prévu pour continuer à écrire. Le chapitre 11 est bouclé et j'ai déjà les « intros » (je ne sais pas comment qualifier autrement les paragraphes retraçant l'histoire générale des Henges que je mets toujours en débuts de chapitre) des chapitres 12 et 13 (c'est d'ailleurs souvent sur ces intros que je perds le plus de temps car c'est ce qui me sert le plus de référence dans la suite de l'écriture alors j'y consacre beaucoup de temps de réflexion). J'ai commencé à entamer le chapitre 12 avant de réaliser que j'avais oublié quelque chose et que je pourrais en faire un chapitre bonus. Donc en statut actuel d'écriture je dirais : chapitre 12 commencé mais chapitre bonus en cours d'écriture (j'ai écrit 4 pages pour l'instant et il devrait faire en longueur une petite dizaine de pages max, autant que le chapitre 5 (celui avec Orochimaru)).**

 **Du coup, si je réussis à boucler ce chapitre bonus rapidement, je le mettrais en ligne le weekend du 12 ou du 19 mars. Je publierai alors le chapitre 8 le dimanche 2 avril.**

 **Si vous ne voyez toujours rien le 19 mars, alors tout sera décalé. Le bonus sortira le 2 avril et le chapitre 8 au mois de mai. Croisez les doigts pour que j'ai le temps d'écrire si vous voulez le chapitre 8 avant mai lol**

 **Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour la suite d'Instinct Animal (soit le 2 avril soit avant) ^_^**


	8. Chapter BONUS

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note :** Désole pour le retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. Le mois de mars a été particulièrement éprouvant pour moi et je n'avais pas du tout le cœur à écrire. En fait, j'ai découvert en janvier que j'attendais un heureux évènement. Malheureusement, j'ai fait une fausse couche chez moi début mars (avec hospitalisation et curetage en plus comme si ça ne suffisait pas). Alors même si un bébé n'était pas vraiment au programme avant au moins un an ou deux, ben on eut le temps de rêver d'une future vie à trois pendant plus d'un mois et croyez-moi, c'est terrible de se réveiller un matin le lit détremper de sang et de réaliser que tous ces beaux projets qu'on avait envisagé, il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre à la poubelle (je positive en me disant que ce n'est que partie remise et qu'on réessayera lorsqu'on se sentira un peu plus près). Heureusement qu'on ne l'avait encore annoncé à personne, c'est plus simple de s'en remettre si personne n'est là pour vous remettre la tête dedans à la moindre conversation. Mais du coup, je n'ai personne avec qui en parlait (à part mon médecin et mon copain) alors ça fait du bien de me libérer ici en quelques lignes. Désolé, c'est sur vous que ça tombe lol

 **Je ne me suis remise à continuer la fin de ce chapitre que le weekend dernier en espérant que cela me permettrait de foutre un bon coup de pied au cul à ma déprime (ce qui a à peu près marcher). Du coup, désolé pour les fautes, il doit en rester pas mal, mais comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je le mets déjà en ligne. Pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit depuis des semaines et sera posté début mai sans problème.**

 **Merci à** **DidiineOokami, TheGreenRaccoon** (tu n'es pas très loin dans tes suppositions de ce qui va se passer entre les deux ! Et Itachi sera de retour dans d'ici quelques chapitres et il se peu qu'il déclenche une crise de jalousie à son petit frère) **Streema, Rinfinity, Lakesong, caprice75, Alycia Panther, merguez, karameru-hime, momo06, Kurukia** ( merci pour ton commentaire ^_^ je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise **), sunakotatji, Kalane, lachmy, Guest** (oui Sasuke est un gros con et je ne suis pas sûre que ça se guérisse facilement…) **Hasarune, lulu Crapibou, willhelmina** , **Marre des pteux** (merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment chaud au cœur quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me laisse pas abattre par les commentaires négatifs, car pour moi, écrire c'est avant tout un hobby, une façon de coucher sur le papier ce que je pense, certaines de mes craintes, de mes expériences sans avoir à être personnellement jugé. La lecture et l'écriture sont, d'une certaine façon, mon échappatoire lorsque la réalité devient compliquée et si en plus, des gens aiment ce que j'écris alors tant mieux, ça me donne une autre raison de continuer ^_^ Merci encore pour tes encouragements, tu m'as vraiment remonté le moral (mais si pas pour les raisons pour lesquels tu as posté cette review) quand j'en avais besoin) **elaelle** (Merci pour ta review ! Oui Sasuke va souffrir dans la suite, c'est une certitude. En fait, si, il a entendu ce que disait Anko, seulement dans sa tête, les Uchiwa sont les meilleurs donc forcément Naruto (qui n'est pas le mieux niveau éducation en plus) lui est inférieur… mais il reconnait quand même le fait qu'il soit un être exceptionnel puisqu'il veut faire des enfants avec lui… Après, ils sont jeunes, il y a des choses auxquelles Sasuke n'a pas pensé mais qu'Itachi a tenté de lui faire comprendre. Alors pour ce qui est de Gaara, bonne question. Je vais avoir normalement besoin de Kankuro dans la suite, alors Gaara fera sûrement une apparition aussi, mais pas forcément en tant qu'Uzumaki … Sai sera effectivement là mais je ne l'envisage pas trop comme prétendant pour Naruto… Il y en aura d'autres quand même ! Et oui, il y aura des membres de l'Akatsuki comme Konan qui viendront s'ajouter dans la suite de l'histoire ^_^) **K** (Merci pour ton commentaire ^_^ oui moi aussi c'était mon passage préféré dans le chapitre 7 lorsque Naruto disait ça :- ) Sasuke n'a pas fini de galérer ne t'en fais pas, ça va être compliqué pour lui pendant un moment) **Nelyvee** (merci pour la review et désolé pour l'attente n.n' ) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Comme dit dans le précédent chapitre, ce chapitre est un petit bonus centré uniquement sur Kiba et Naruto. Dans le reste de l'histoire, il se déroule avant le chapitre 3 et la fameuse conversation gênante entre Sasuke, Kakashi et Naruto sur le fait de devenir un homme et l'arrivée de Jirya.**

Bonne lecture à tous ^_^

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 7.5****

* * *

L'ascension des grandes familles au pouvoir commença très peu de temps après la fin de la Première Grande Guerre. Alors que le peuple Henge vivait en harmonie par le passé, ce fut comme si une partie du narcissisme des Humains s'était attachée à eux, ne les quittant plus même après le départ des Humains pour leurs terres d'origine.

La Première Grande Guerre fut la première réelle occasion qu'eurent les Henges de visualiser leurs propres pouvoirs en action. Les problèmes de chakra étaient déjà une réalité, cependant, à cette époque, la survie passée avait tout. De ce fait, les enfants possédant un fort chakra étaient le plus souvent enfant unique, car ils devaient rester sous étroite surveillance jusqu'à leur entrée dans le monde adulte. A l'opposé, les familles ayant un faible chakra avaient de grandes fratries, les enfants souffrant beaucoup moins de l'impossibilité de contrôler leur chakra.

Ce fut pourquoi, lors des batailles de la Première Grande Guerre, les premiers déséquilibres dans leurs propres rangs firent leur apparition. Prenant conscience de leurs forces en comparaison des Henges de plus faibles chakras, certains clans décidèrent de créer un conseil de guerre où seraient prises toutes les décisions pour s'assurer de remporter la victoire. La plupart des membres de ses clans formèrent, par la suite, ce que l'on appelle encore aujourd'hui « les grandes familles » : les Uchiwa, les Senju, les Hyûga, les Hoshigaki, les Sabaku, les Hōzuki ou encore les Nara.

Les premières guerres civiles éclatèrent lorsque, une fois la guerre achevée, ces mêmes clans se battirent pour concevoir une nouvelle forme de gouvernance élitiste pour leur peuple, en totale contradiction avec le système de démocratie universelle qui avait cours antérieurement. Ce tournant marqua la fin de l'égalité entre chaque Henge.

Les grandes villes se disloquèrent et de petits villages composés d'un maximum de cinq clans les remplacèrent. Ce fut le début de l'ère des grandes familles. Familles dont le but ultime était d'asseoir toujours davantage leur puissance sur les autres familles par des naissances exceptionnelles. Les unions étaient ainsi très méticuleusement formées par les membres les plus âgées. Chaque nouveau-né devant représenter la fierté et le prestige du clan, le sort réservé à ceux qui n'étaient pas jugé assez puissants étaient souvent cruels. Les plus chanceux étaient simplement chassés du village quelques jours après leur naissance avec leur mère, les autres étaient directement éliminés, leur existence effacé au regard du reste du monde. Et si la mère n'apportait pas à sa prochaine couche un être jugé suffisant par les anciens du clan, elle-même subissait le même sort.

Aussi terrible fut-elle, la Deuxième Grande Guerre eut le mérite de rééquilibrer les forces dominants la régence de leur peuple. L'arrivée d'Harashima Senju en tant que guide suprême puis la création des Pays du Feu et de l'Eau, mirent fin à de nombreuses pratiques effroyables qui avait lieu dans de nombreuses familles. Et même si certaines traditions gardèrent malgré tout la main mise sur les grandes familles, un mode de vie semblable à celui d'un autre temps commença à se répandre dans leur peuple. Ce fut la fin de l'autarcie et le début des cités hétéroclites et prospères. Le préambule d'un nouvel âge.

* * *

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Konoha. D'un pas nonchalant, il montait les marches qui le menaient au dernier étage du bâtiment où se déroulaient les cours. Sur son passage, il pouvait voir les yeux des autres élèves présent le suivre, le scruter, avant que des dizaines de murmures viennent lui chatouiller les oreilles. Cependant, c'était devenu un schéma dont il avait tant l'habitude à présent, qu'il n'y faisait plus guère attention. Son ouïe avait fini par s'obstruer totalement lorsqu'il distinguait son nom dans un chuchotement. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour se protéger. Se protéger des voix qui, bien que ne le connaissant absolument pas, ne se gênaient pas pour le rabaisser plus bas que terre, piétinant sans ménagement son cœur et sa dignité.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que les cours avaient commencé. C'était un samedi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire pour Naruto. Et donc comme tous les samedis, il allait rejoindre Kiba et son équipe pour le cours d'art et culture.

Arrivé au dernier étage, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler quelques secondes les beaux paysages qui entouraient l'école de Konoha. Les deux salles où étaient dispensés les cours d'art et culture étaient du côté extérieur du bâtiment principal. De ce fait, les fenêtres donnaient sur la face cachée de Konoha.

L'école était entourée d'une grande et belle forêt auxquelles les rayons de soleil de cette fin d'été donnaient un air féerique. Dès le tout premier cours d'art et culture, les yeux de Naruto avaient été attirés par ce magnifique spectacle. Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans le quartier nord-est de la capitale du Pays du Feu, Konohagakure, et même si l'endroit était très fleuri et se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt, cela ne valait pas la splendeur de la forêt qui encerclée l'école. Il comprenait même pourquoi les cours d'art et culture se trouvaient dans ses deux pièces là. Puisque dès que son regard se perdait par la fenêtre, il n'avait qu'une envie prendre un crayon et du papier pour y graver tous les détails de ce paysage fabuleux et ainsi le garder à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Malheureusement, la rêverie du jeune homme fut subitement interrompue lorsqu'un corps grand et costaud entra en collision avec son épaule. Le choc fut si violent qu'il s'en retrouva à terre.

\- Regarde un peu où tu vas, débile !

Un profond sentiment de lassitude prit quelques secondes place sur le visage du blond. Comme tous les samedis, Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, accompagné la jeune fille jusqu'à leur salle de classe puisque lui-même avait cours à l'étage inférieur. Et comme tous les samedis, il se faisait remarquer en s'en prenant au plus jeune. Naruto ne se rappelait pourtant pas lui avoir un jour fait quoique ce soit ni même ne lui avoir jamais parlé avant son arrivée à Konoha, pourtant l'aîné semblait le haïr de toutes ses forces.

Et même si Naruto avait décidé depuis le jour de la rentrée que, quoiqu'il arrive, jamais il ne se laisserait abattre, parfois c'était difficile de faire semblant que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Se redressant, il épousseta sans un mot l'arrière de son pantalon, suivant du regard le dos de Neji qui disparaissait dans les escaliers.

\- Tu vas bien mon pote ?

Redirigeant son regard vers l'entrée de sa salle de cours, Naruto vit Kiba se précipiter vers lui. Aussitôt, un grand sourire revient sur le visage du blond. Heureusement qu'il avait Kiba. Naruto n'était pas sûr d'où il serait aujourd'hui s'il n'y avait pas eu son meilleur ami avec lui durant toutes ses années et il préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Il en faut bien plus que ça pour ébranler le futur Hokage du Pays du Feu !

Kiba lui rendit son sourire, et passant son bras autour de ses épaules, il guida le blond vers leur salle de classe.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce mec n'arrête pas de te chercher des noises. Même Hinata ne voit pas ce qu'on aurait pu lui faire pour qu'il soit comme ça avec toi. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas sympa en général, mais il est quand même un peu plus civilisé avec moi.

\- Ça me passe au-dessus de la tête de toute façon, répondit le blond. Mon monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner juste parce que Monsieur Neji ne m'aime pas. Qu'il aille se faire voir ce type, j'en ai rien à faire de lui et de ses états d'âmes.

\- Tu as raison, s'exclama gaiement Kiba en les dirigeants vers des chaises à l'écart dans la salle de cours. On a d'autres choses bien plus importantes à voir que de continuer à parler de ce crétin.

Les cours d'art et culture étaient divisés en deux et les élèves pouvaient choisir ce qu'ils préféraient faire. Il y avait donc d'un côté les cours de musique et de l'autre, les cours de dessin/peinture.

Tous les enfants de bourges – comme les surnommait, et ce, sans aucune discrétion, Kiba – savaient jouer d'un instrument. Avoir des enfants capables de jouer divinement de la musique était, en effet, considéré par beaucoup comme un signe de richesse. C'était la raison pour laquelle les enfants des principaux clans étaient poussés dès leur plus jeune âge vers la musique. Et les parents en question ne manquaient jamais l'occasion d'exhiber leurs talents durant les nombreux banquets ou autres festivités qu'organisaient – entres elles bien entendu – les grandes familles.

Et dans leur classe d'une trentaine d'élèves, plus de la moitié était concernée.

Naruto avait ainsi bien rit durant leur premier cours en découvrant Sasuke avec un violon. Il s'était d'ailleurs pas mal moqué de son coéquipier, le raillant en sous entendant qu'il jouait d'un instrument de petite fille. Bizarrement, le lundi suivant durant leur entraînement de l'après-midi, l'Uchiwa n'avait cessé de bousculer, voire frapper par inadvertance le blond. Ce ne fut que lorsque le phénix lui fit remarquer qu'il beuglait comme une fillette dès qu'on l'effleurait d'un peu trop près que Naruto comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une petite vengeance de son camarade. Néanmoins, après l'avoir entendu joué, Naruto dû admettre que le brun savait bien manier l'archet de son instrument de gamine. Et les bleus qu'il avait pu compter sur lui à la fin de l'entraînement lui avaient servi de leçon. Naruto ne fit donc plus de remarque sur l'Uchiwa et son violon. Pas devant le principal intéressé en tout cas.

Sakura et Ino jouaient quant à elle de la clarinette. Et comme à leur habitude, elles avaient choisi le même instrument dans l'unique but de savoir qui était meilleure que l'autre, et ne cessaient de se lancer des compétitions idiotes à chaque séance. Bien que les cours de dessins qu'avaient choisis Kiba et Naruto se déroulaient dans la pièce adjacente à la salle de musique, les deux furies faisaient tant de bruit à passer leur temps à se chamailler, que les deux amis savaient tout de leurs embrouilles sans même être dans la même pièce qu'elles !

Concernant les autres membres de l'équipe de Kiba, l'instrument dont jouait Hinata depuis son enfance était la harpe. Et Naruto devait admettre que celui-ci allait bien à la jeune fille. Kiba avait d'ailleurs était totalement subjugué lorsque, durant le tout premier cours, tous les élèves sachant jouer d'un instrument avait été invité à faire une démonstration devant toute la classe. Malgré ses mains tremblantes et ses joues rouges, la jeune fille les avait tous bluffé, son coéquipier canin en tête, qui en était resté bouche bée un moment – ce qui avait bien fait rire Naruto qui ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer de Kiba durant le reste du cours.

Dans les derniers élèves avec qui Naruto avait sympathisé, le seul à jouer d'un instrument était Shikamaru, un des coéquipiers d'Ino. Le Nara jouait merveilleusement bien de la guitare et Naruto avait trouvé son camarade tellement cool avec son instrument qu'il regrettait ne jamais avoir l'occasion d'en faire. Cependant, le brun était d'une nature tellement flemmarde que c'était l'un des seuls fils de grande famille à avoir choisi de ne pas continuer à faire de la musique durant les cours d'art et culture. Non, lui, ce qu'il préférait, c'était s'installer sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce et dormir. Étant donné qu'il servait ainsi de modèle aux élèves qui voulaient dessiner des êtres vivants et non des natures mortes, leur professeur ne trouva jamais rien à redire à la chose.

Ebisu-sensei était le professeur dispensant les cours d'art et culture. Si Naruto devait choisir un seul et unique mot pour décrire l'homme, sans aucune hésitation, il choisirait le mot « taré ». L'enseignant était pire qu'une pile électrique – et il en fallait beaucoup pour que Naruto, l'Henge le plus turbulent de Konoha, utilise ce terme sur quiconque – à courir d'un élève à l'autre, essayant de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il tentait de passer d'une salle de cours à l'autre pour montrer qu'il était là pour tous les élèves, cependant Naruto sentait bien qu'il avait une préférence pour les musiciens. Le blond avait choisi de penser que c'était parce que l'homme préférait la matière. Seulement, comme Kiba le sous-entendait souvent, les gens n'avaient jamais le même comportement selon qu'ils soient en train de s'adresser à des Henges de grandes familles ou non. Et étant donné que la majorité des élèves issus de la haute se trouvait dans l'autre pièce, il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur pourquoi est-ce que le professeur avait décidé d'établir le plus clair de son temps entre Sasuke et Hinata.

Cependant la chose en question ne gênait nullement Naruto. Au contraire, cela lui permettait de passer les quatre heures de cours tranquillement avec Kiba.

Malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire paraître, la vie à Konoha commençait à peser à Naruto. Bien que les cours normaux soient intéressants et pour l'instant plutôt simple, lorsqu'il était question des cours pratiques de l'après-midi, c'était une toute autre histoire.

En plus de devoir faire équipe avec l'autre idiot d'Uchiwa qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de le rabaisser et Sakura qui l'ignorait purement et simplement la plupart du temps, Naruto était sans cesse à la traîne lors des cours de Kakashi-sensei. Il avait tout le temps l'impression de tirer les deux autres – qui, il devait bien l'admettre, avaient déjà une bonne maîtrise de leurs animaux – vers le bas, et ceux-ci ne se gênaient pas pour lui en faire la réflexion assez souvent. Certes, Kakashi-sensei tentaient à chaque séance d'arrondir les angles entre eux et leur apprendre à être une équipe unie, Naruto se sentait un peu plus chaque jour comme la cinquième roue d'un carrosse, qui en plus d'être inutile, était d'un tel poids qu'il freinait l'avancer de ses camarades.

Alors ces quelques heures de cours du samedi étaient devenues la bouffé d'oxygène de Naruto. Quatre heures sans Sakura et Sasuke. Quatre heures où il pouvait retrouver son meilleur ami et ne l'avoir que pour lui tout seul. Quatre heures où il pouvait juste être lui, Naruto Uzumaki, l'Henge le plus imprévisible et trouble-fête de sa génération.

Shino, le dernier membre de l'équipe de Kiba suivait lui aussi les cours de dessin. Cependant, soit il avait senti le besoin de Naruto d'avoir Kiba pour lui-même, soit il aimait simplement la solitude, mais il passait les cours d'art et culture loin des deux autres à griffonner des images d'insectes toutes bien plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres aux yeux du blond.

\- Des idées pour notre projet secret ? Demanda Kiba après qu'ils se soient tout deux installés à l'écart.

Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque les deux amis s'étaient inscrits pour entrer à Konoha, ils s'étaient promis que s'ils parvenaient à y être tous deux admis, alors ils feraient tout pour y graver à jamais leur nom, comme ils l'avaient fait dans leur école primaire. Soit en faisant la connerie la plus inimaginable possible pour devenir une légende aux yeux des futures générations d'élèves qui prendraient un jour place dans ce même établissement scolaire.

\- Pas trop non, soupira Naruto.

\- On pourrait verser du colorant dans les ballons d'eau chaude des douches des filles, ricana l'homme chien. Ça serait marrant de les voir se balader pendant une semaine avec la peau bleue ou verte !

\- Et subir les foudres d'Ino et Sakura après ? Répliqua le blond en sentant un frisson de terreur le traverser à l'idée des deux jeunes filles les pourchassant pour se venger.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles courent vite, répondit le brun sentant lui aussi son sang se glacer.

Oh comme ils pouvaient se souvenir lorsque, deux ans plus tôt, ils avaient eu la brillante idée de créer un ballon géant en plastique. Après l'avoir amené sur le toit de l'école, ils avaient passé une matinée entière à le remplir d'eau en faisant des dizaines d'allers et retours entre les toilettes et le toit, la peur de rencontrer un professeur dans les couloirs chauffant leur adrénaline au maximum. Une fois la bête plein à ras bord, ils l'avaient soigneusement fermé. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre, ils poussèrent leur monstre au plus près du bord. Une ribambelle d'élève sortie alors avec joie du bâtiment et ce fut là qu'ils mirent leur plan en action. Alors que Naruto faisait basculer le ballon dans le vide d'un grand coup de pied, Kiba lançait un caillou avec sa fronde, faisant éclater le plastique déjà tendu à l'extrême par des centaines de litre d'eau qui allèrent directement inonder en une vague géante la cour de l'école et tous les élèves qui s'y trouvaient.

Kiba et Naruto avaient alors tant ri qu'il ne fut difficile pour personne de comprendre qui étaient les auteurs de cette blague et où ils se trouvaient. Iruka-sensei ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre pour les punir. Et comme si le fait de devoir éponger toute l'eau de la cour et des salles de classes du rez-de-chaussée n'avait pas suffi, Ino et Sakura les attendirent le soir même à la sortie de l'école. Alors que les deux garçons étaient déjà épuisés d'avoir passé des heures à genoux à nettoyer le sol, les deux filles décidèrent de s'unir pour leur donner la raclée de leur vie. Et pour des filles, elles frappaient fichtrement fort, se rappelait Kiba ! Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à la mère de Sakura qui se demandant où était passée sa fille, était partie faire le tour du voisinage de l'école à pied. Sans elle, ils auraient pu courir des heures dans les rues de la capitale à essayer de semer le duo d'hystériques.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une bombe puante géante ? Continua Kiba avec enthousiasme, J'ai jeté un œil durant le cours de chimie, il y a tout ce qui faut dans les labos pour faire un pet terrible et si on se met près d'un bouche d'aération, il y a moyen que l'odeur se propage dans toutes les salles de classe !

\- Trop classique, affirma Naruto blasé.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se concentrerait pas sur une seule personne ? Murmura le brun avec un petit sourire. Ça te plairait pas de donner la honte de sa vie à l'Uchiwa ?

\- Oh putain, oui, c'est tentant, s'exclama le blond. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui passe ta journée avec lui. Sans compter que ma chambre est à côté de la sienne. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait si on s'en prenait à lui directement. La dernière fois que je l'ai insulté un peu trop, j'ai distinctement senti les flammes de son phénix venir un peu trop chatouiller mon dos lors de nos entraînements de l'après-midi. Et je peux te dire que j'ai littéralement eu chaud au cul et que ce n'était pas agréable du tout.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que c'est nous…

Naruto lança un tel regard dubitatif que Kiba ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le fait que l'Uchiwa saurait dès l'instant même où ils s'attaqueraient à lui qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Même s'ils trouvaient une farce plus classe qu'à l'ordinaire, ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour que Sasuke ne sache pas que cela venait d'eux. Et même Kiba dégluti en imaginant le genre de vengeance dont pouvait être capable le phénix.

\- On pourrait s'en prendre à Neji alors, poursuivi Kiba. Et pour ne pas qu'il sache que c'est lui qui est visé, on pourrait mettre de la super glu sur toutes les chaises avant l'un des cours des deuxièmes années pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous coller sur place !

\- Ça serait comique de les voir avec le cul réellement coller à une chaise, pouffa Naruto. Mais il saura tout de suite que c'est nous quand même. Et même si je n'ai pas peur de ce type, je ne pense pas qu'on appréciera beaucoup son retour de bâton.

\- C'est sûr qu'il est tellement barré ce mec qu'il serait capable de nous pousser du haut des escaliers pour se venger.

\- Avant de descendre pour nous finir à coup de poings et de pieds, renchéri Naruto.

\- On pourrait faire une blague qui nous inclus pour ne pas se faire repérer alors ? Essaya encore Kiba après quelques minutes de réflexion. Comme inverser les pots contenant le sucre et le sel dans les cuisines de la cafétéria. On prendra un plateau repas comme tous les autres et on mangera nos plats sucrés avec dégoûts avant d'en faire des caisses sur les horreurs qu'on ose nous servir. Tout le monde pensera que c'est l'erreur d'un cuisinier !

\- Bof, commenta Naruto. En plus les dames de la cantine sont gentilles, je ne voudrais pas que l'un d'elles se fassent virer par notre faute.

Découragé, ils s'affaissèrent tous deux sur leur chaise en lâchant un grand soupire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités pourtant à Konoha ! En fait, si, Naruto savait pourquoi ils ne trouvaient rien. D'une part, parce qu'ils avaient quasiment déjà fait les pires conneries en primaire. D'autre part, leur réputation était déjà telle que tout le monde saurait tout de suite que c'était eux. Et si déjà ils devaient être punis, il fallait que ça en vaille la peine. Vraiment la peine.

Déprimé, Naruto jeta un regard dans la pièce. Non loin, tranquillement affalé dans le petit canapé de la pièce, Shikamaru semblait dormir à poing fermé, nullement dérangé par un Chôji, dernier membre de l'équipe d'Ino, qui mangeait assez bruyamment des chips, ses yeux scotchés sur la classe de musique. La jeune fille de l'équipe 5 – dont Naruto ne voulait pas retenir le nom puisqu'il s'agissait d'une des personnes qui aimait le plus se moquer de lui dans leur classe et n'hésitait jamais à lâcher une pique par-ci par-là à son encontre – essayait maladroitement de représenter le garçon somnolant face à elle. Néanmoins, le résultat faisait bien plus penser au blond à un gros chien bedonnant qu'au pauvre Nara assoupi. Étonnement, Shino avait laissé ses petites bêtes de côté et dessinait lui aussi Shikamaru. Et avec succès, il fallait bien l'admettre. Quoique, après quelques instants de réflexion, Naruto se demanda si les petits points noirs qu'avait parsemés Shino sur les bras et le torse du jeune homme n'étaient effectivement que des traces laissaient par inadvertance par le crayon, ou s'il était en train d'imaginer leur camarade de classe recouvert d'insectes ? Craignant qu'il s'agisse de la deuxième option, le blond décréta qu'il ne comprendrait jamais l'Aburame. Même si le jeune homme était plutôt sympa dans l'ensemble, Naruto était bien content de ne pas être dans son équipe. Car quoique l'autre fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner la chair de poule à l'Uzumaki.

Les trois membres de l'équipe 1, dont les délires passaient définitivement au-dessus de la tête de Naruto, avaient profité du fait qu'Ebisu-sensei soit encore une fois totalement accaparé par les musiciens pour recréer une nature morte à leur sauce. Fini la jolie corbeille de fruits avec ses deux belles pommes rouge délicatement posé entre une poire et des bananes. Les trois épéistes – qui ne quittaient jamais, quel que soit le cours auquel ils assistaient, leurs sacro-saintes lames – avaient embrochés pommes, poires, bananes et corbeille en osier à l'une de leur épée puis avaient planté le tout dans le beau parquet de la pièce, pommeau vers le haut. Médusé, Naruto les contemplait dessiner avec presque passion l'œuvre qu'ils avaient eu même conçu.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était bien content de ne pas être dans l'équipe 1. Il préférait largement Sasuke et Sakura à ses trois dingues dont le passe-temps favori était de transpercer, couper et tailler tout ce qui passait à leur porter pour toujours mieux apprécier le tranchant de leurs lames. Bien sûr, Naruto avait déjà parlé plus d'une fois avec eux et ils étaient tous très gentil et bon camarade. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait leur manquer une case et qu'un jour où l'autre, il leur viendrait à l'idée de tester leurs épées sur un être vivant. Et Naruto gardait honteusement le secret qu'il avait déjà, et plus d'une fois, rêvé qu'ils leur prenaient l'envie de le découper vivant en petite rondelle, sciant chacun de ses membres l'un après l'autre… De vrais cauchemars qu'il ne désirait jamais voir devenir réalité. Ou pas sur lui en tout cas, s'il s'agissait de Neji ou de l'autre Teme d'Uchiwa, là, par contre, il n'aurait rien à redire.

\- Ce que je voudrais, confessa Naruto à voix basse, c'est qu'on fasse un truc tellement dingue, tellement grandiose, tellement inimaginable que, dans dix ans, lorsque les gens nous verrons dans la rue, ils se retourneront sur nous en disant « ce sont eux les gars qui ont fait ça à Konoha ».

A nouveau, les deux amis lâchèrent un soupir. C'était vraiment la crise si les deux plus grands farceurs du Pays du Feu n'avaient plus d'idée.

\- On a le temps de trouver après tout, rassura Kiba d'une voix à peine assurée. On a quatre ans pour organiser la plus grande blague du siècle.

Kiba n'avait pas tort, pensa Naruto. Plus ils attendraient pour faire leur prochaine blague, plus ils avaient de chance de créer un effet de surprise. Peut-être même que les gens penseraient qu'ils seraient devenus plus mature s'ils se tenaient à carreau pendant plusieurs mois. Peut-être que leur manque d'imagination pouvait leur être utile finalement. Après tout, c'était ça aussi, être imprévisible : être patient pour mieux surprendre.

\- Tu as raison, finit par s'exclamer le blond avec un sourire après quelques secondes de réflexion. Plus on attend, plus on a de chance de marquer les esprits. On pourrait jouer les élèves studieux et raisonnables, qui ont décidé de laisser de côté leurs années à faire des farces pour devenir des adultes sérieux. Et lorsqu'on aura réussi à berner tout le monde, c'est là qu'il faudra agir. Lorsque personne ne s'attendra à ce qu'on leur joue un tour. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce qui marquerait le plus, c'est qu'on attend qu'on soit en quatrième année. D'une, on sera sûr que vraiment personne ne l'aura vu venir. Et de deux, on restera à jamais graver dans l'esprit des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années comme les dieux de quatrièmes années qui auront fait le truc le plus extraordinaire qui soit.

\- En gros, déchiffra le brun en fronçant les sourcils, on se met en stand-by pendant quatre ans, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça l'Uzumaki. Et comme ça, ça nous laisse près de quatre ans pour trouver l'idée la plus brillante, la plus machiavélique, la plus inimaginable possible.

\- Et tu sais que c'est long quatre ans ? Demanda Kiba sceptique. On arrivera vraiment à se retenir pendant si longtemps ?

\- On n'a rien sans rien. Ça va être dur, ça va être long. On aura sûrement des moments où on aura envie de flancher. Ou l'envie de faire une petite plaisanterie de rien du tout se fera sentir. Ça sera alors le rôle de l'autre de faire en sorte qu'on ne s'écarte pas du droit chemin. On a un objectif, et quoi qu'il arrive on l'atteindra. Mais n'oublie pas, c'est en unissant nos forces que l'on est les plus forts. Alors on va attendre. Attendre et peaufiner notre plan de bataille. Et lorsqu'on sera prêt, lorsque personne ne s'y attendra, lorsqu'on aura créé le canular le plus inconcevable qui soit, alors seulement, il sera temps d'agir. Et crois-moi, foi d'Uzumaki, on aura nos noms gravés sur ses murs d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je te le promets mon pote.

Kiba pouvait voir tant de détermination dans le regard de Naruto qu'il sentit lui aussi le feu monter en lui. Oui, ils y arriveraient. Ils allaient devenir les légendes de cette école. Kiba Inuzuka et Naruto Uzumaki seraient un jour les héros de Konoha. Et tous les Henges du Pays du Feu, voire même ceux du Pays de l'Eau, connaîtront leurs noms et leur prouesse. Ils n'en avaient aucun doute ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ah s'ils avaient su à l'époque comme l'histoire allait, un jour, leur donner raison !

Néanmoins, ce ne sera pas pour les raisons auxquels ils pensaient ce matin-là que leurs noms allaient être mentionnés, dans un avenir proche, dans les livres d'école. Pas du tout. Et rien ne les avait préparés à vivre ce qui allait tous les conduire à écrire une nouvelle page importante dans l'histoire des Henges.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Ah mystère, mystère pour la suite…**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera axé sur Sasuke et les autres Henges restés à Konoha et devrait sortir le 30 avril.**

 **Promis, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard dans la publication du suivant vu qu'il est déjà écrit. Faut juste que je me remette à l'écriture du chapitre 12 maintenant ^_^ A dans 3 semaines !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note :** Merci à tous pour votre soutient, vos mots de réconforts m'ont beaucoup touché et m'ont aidé à remonter la pente :-)

 **Merci à** **lachmy, Pennyy** (merci pour ton commentaire ^_^ je pense que la suite va encore te surprendre, même si je me demande ce que tu imaginais qu'il allait se passer) **Alycia Panther, Kurukia** (oui j'ai souris en lisant ta review merci et promis, Sasuke va morfler, je peux même faire en sorte qu'il se prenne un coup dans les parties par Naruto pour toi lol) **Gaya972,** **Lulu Crapibou** **, fahidina, TheGreenRaccoon, senseiAerlinne, Wira** (Contente que tu aimes cette histoire ^_^ c'est effectivement à cause de Taka que, pour moi, Sasuke devait forcément être un oiseau et comme il maîtrise le feu, il en fallait un qui crache de feu. Mais comme le dragon va mieux à Itachi qu'à lui, je ne voyais que le phénix qui pourrait lui correspondre ! Pour les descriptions, moi aussi ça m'ennui quand il y en a trop dans les fics et j'ai pas forcément le vocabulaire (ni l'image suffisante dans la tête) pour en faire des tonnes de toute façon. Pour ce qui est des caractères, comme tout le monde s'en doute, Naruto finira Hokage, du coup j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il reste le plus masculin possible. Après tout, un homme peut être triste et déprimé tout en reste digne lol Naruto va forcément pleurer et souffrir mais promis il va garder sa haine contre Sasuke un moment et ne pas lui tomber dans les bras facilement… J'ai mis trop d'énergie dans cette histoire pour ne pas la finir, je n'écris pas forcément les chapitres suivants aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais ils avancent quand même) **Jusdefraise** (Merci pour ta review, ravi que l'histoire te plaise ^_^ pour le grand malheur qui va s'abbatre sur Naruto et les autres, il va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 ** **DEUXIÈME PARTIE****

 ** **Chapitre 8****

* * *

Jiraya venait tout juste d'avoir 17 ans lorsqu'il fut diplômé de l'école de Konoha. Il n'était pas spécialement brillant et n'avait pas non plus de compétence particulière. Il était un crapaud et, de ce fait, avait une bonne maîtrise de l'élément eau. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'avenir. Lui, ce qu'il désirait, c'était être libre. Il n'aimait pas les contraintes. Il ne voulait pas juste se marier, avoir des enfants et travailler. Il voulait plus.

Alors que tous ses camarades se préparaient pour les tournois de fin d'année, lui préparait son sac pour partir à l'aventure. Et l'aventure il connut. Il visita de nombreux villages, restant quelques mois dans chacun d'eux pour apprendre tout ce qu'ils étaient prêts à partager avec lui. Le village où il resta le plus longtemps fut celui des Uzumaki. Il y séjourna plus de deux ans. Il les quitta à contre cœur, se promettant d'y revenir. Puis il partit vers le nord.

La légende raconte que ce fut en suivant une petite grenouille qu'il découvrit l'entrée d'un vieux temple abandonné, caché dans les hauteurs d'une montagne, le Mont Myôboku. En visitant les lieux, il prit vite conscience que ce temple avait été érigé par le premier à avoir porté le titre de Sennin, l'Uzumaki Rikudô lui-même. Jiraya y trouva d'ailleurs de nombreux écrits laissés là par le Sennin.

Au milieu du temple se trouvait également une source. En l'examinant de plus près, Jiraya réalisa que le tombeau de Rikudô gisait au fond de la petite entendue d'eau. Alors qu'il se penchait pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, son esprit fut happé par le pouvoir de la source. Là, le Sennin Rikudô serait apparu à Jiraya et lui aurait confié une partie de son savoir.

Jiraya passa ensuite plusieurs années dans le temple, complètement replié du monde. Lorsqu'il revint à la capital du Pays du Feu, le jeune Jiraya n'était plus. Il avait fait place à un homme mature, fort, puissant et possédant une connaissance extraordinaire sur les Henges. Il était devenu le Sennin Jiraya.

Il recommença à parcourir le monde, mais à la recherche d'élèves et non plus uniquement de connaissance cette fois. Élevés suffisamment puissants et dignes, qui, à leur tour, pourraient plonger leurs yeux dans la source de Rikudô et y apprendre les connaissances du premier Sennin.

* * *

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce beau jour, où, revenant de leurs vacances d'hiver, Sasuke et Sakura avaient appris que Naruto n'était plus élève à Konoha. La directrice Tsunade avait refusé de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé et où était le blond. Néanmoins les deux derniers membres de l'équipe 7 se doutèrent bien de l'endroit où se trouvait leur camarade. Naruto avait été choisi pour être le nouveau disciple du grand Jiraya, il devait donc l'avoir emmené avec lui au Mont Myôboku pour l'entraîner.

Celui qui souffrit le plus du départ de l'Uzumaki fût Kiba. Shikamaru, membre de l'équipe d'Ino, qui avait sa chambre trois portes plus loin que l'Inuzuka, avait retrouvé le jeune homme, le jour de la rentrée du second semestre, prostré dans le couloir du dortoir, un lettre à la main. Le Nara ne lui avait posé aucune question. Il s'était contenté de le raccompagner dans sa chambre et l'avait laissé pleurer sur son épaule toute la nuit. Kiba fût ensuite amorphe pendant quelques semaines puis, avec l'aide d'Hinata et Shino, finit par reprendre du poil de la bête. Ni Sasuke, ni Sakura ne surent jamais ce que contenait la fameuse lettre laissée par Naruto à l'homme-chien, cependant Kiba leur voua à tous les deux une haine sans mesure durant les mois qui suivirent.

Dans un premier temps, Sakura ne comprit pas son animosité envers elle. Après tout, Naruto était parti au Mont Myôboku avec le Sennin et c'était un honneur pour un Henge de leur âge que de pouvoir y aller pour s'entraîner. Au contraire, passé le choc de l'annonce du départ du blond, elle s'était réjouie pour lui, se disant que, là-bas, il pourrait développer ses talents.

Sasuke, lui, fût moins optimiste que Sakura. Au fond de lui, il savait que si Naruto était parti précipitamment, c'était à cause de lui. Parce que l'Uchiwa l'avait blessé par ses mots ce fameux soir. Alors, lorsque Kiba s'énervait après lui sans réelle raison ou le traiter de nom d'oiseaux, Sasuke le laissait faire, parce qu'il savait que Kiba avait raison de lui en vouloir. Lui-même s'en voulait énormément.

La fin de leur première année se termina tranquillement, puis la seconde débuta. Un nouvel élève fût accepté dans leur école et prit la place de Naruto dans l'équipe 7. Cheveux noir et court, peau très clair, un style vestimentaire un peu trop efféminé au goût des deux autres membres de groupe, mais surtout, incapable de ressentir la moindre empathie pour personne, Sai, une seiche cracheuse d'encre, intégra l'équipe de Kakashi avec énormément de difficulté. Néanmoins, la difficulté ne fût pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour les trois autres. Même Kakashi devait admettre qu'il avait souvent du mal à cibler le jeune homme. Surtout qu'il fallait bien l'admettre, il était tout le contraire de Naruto. Personne ne le disait jamais clairement, mais le blond leur manquait à tous les trois. Certes, Sai était sérieux et travailleur, seulement son incapacité à comprendre les autres faisait souvent de lui un handicap dans leur travail d'équipe. Mais surtout, surtout, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ne sortait que des paroles méchantes et blessantes envers ses camarades, le jeune homme ne possédant aucun filtre. Et malgré les nombreux coups de Sakura, le brun ne semblait toujours pas voir où était le problème. Alors oui, avec le temps, Sasuke et Sakura finirent par l'accepter comme dernier membre de l'équipe 7, cependant jamais ils ne l'acceptèrent en tant qu'ami. Et le pire était que la chose ne semblait poser aucun problème au principal concerné.

* * *

\- Vivement que la fin de l'année arrive, déclara Ino en soupirant en sortant d'une salle de classe. Ebisu-sensei est vraiment trop barbant, j'ai envie de m'endormir dès qu'il ouvre la bouche !

\- Désolé Ino, coupa Shikamaru en baillant derrière elle. Mais Ebisu-sensei le prendrait sûrement mal si on était deux à dormir pendant ses cours. Surtout qu'on est assis côte à côte.

\- Tu n'es pas sympa Shikamaru, répondit la blonde en se retournant vers son coéquipier. On pourrait alterner, non ? Tu as dormis pendant son cours cette semaine, la semaine prochaine, c'est moi.

\- Vu tes exploits en littérature lors des derniers examens, je ne dormirais pas à ta place Ino, s'invita dans la conversation une jeune fille aux cheveux rose avec un léger sourire.

\- Ne me parle pas de malheur, souffla la blonde avec désespoir. Dire que dans un peu plus d'un mois, on a de nouveau des examens…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, répliqua un garçon de forte corpulence une main plongée dans un paquet de chips, dans un peu plus d'un mois, les cours seront à jamais terminés pour nous !

\- Parle pour toi Chôji, continua la Yamanaka, avec Sakura, on a encore au moins cinq années d'études devant nous pour devenir médecin…

\- Et avec des cours dispensés directement par Tsunade-sama, ajouta Chôji en rigolant.

\- N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, c'est assez frustrant comme ça, pleurnicha la jeune fille.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Shikamaru en croisant les bras tout en s'adossant contre un mur, si tu trouves ça si galère les études pourquoi tu n'as pas continué dans les fleurs. C'était pourtant ce que tu avais dit que tu voulais faire lorsqu'on était en première année, non ?

\- Et laisser grand front être meilleur que moi ? Répondit Ino avec force. Sûrement pas !

\- Ino ! Gronda Sakura.

\- Je suis désolée Sakura-sensei, vous allez quand même m'aider à réviser les sciences humaines ce week-end, n'est-ce pas ? Implora la blonde en se mettant presque à genoux.

\- Mais oui idiote, rigola la rosée. Depuis le temps, je ne vais pas me formaliser pour si peu.

Sous les regards effarés des garçons, les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant.

Bien des choses avaient changé avec les années. Les bêtises d'enfant avaient peu à peu laissé place à la maturité et une certaine harmonie avait pris place entre eux tous.

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais exprimé explicitement, Sakura avait elle aussi souffert du départ du blond. Avec le temps, elle s'était rendu compte de son mauvais comportement envers lui. Bien des fois, elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit encore là pour qu'elle puisse s'excuser envers lui. Le monde lui semblait tellement moins joyeux depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Personne n'avait pu prendre sa place et même Kiba ne s'était plus sentit l'énergie de faire une connerie digne de Naruto sans lui.

Au fil des années, Sakura et Ino avaient arrêté leurs chamailleries d'antan. Fini les débats interminables sur qui épouserait le meilleur mâle. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient tournées vers leur avenir de futures femmes fortes et indépendantes.

Lors de leur entrée en seconde année, ils avaient tous dû choisir des cours supplémentaires pour les orienter plus tard vers tel métier ou filière. Sakura avait d'emblée voulu aller vers la médecine et alors qu'elle pensait qu'Ino irait vers la botanique, elle l'avait suivi par esprit de défi. Finalement, la blonde s'était aperçue que les métiers de santé l'attiraient aussi et que les cours de sceaux médicaux dispensés par la Sennin Tsunade n'étaient pas si mal au final. Au contraire, la directrice de Konoha aimait la médecine et cela se sentait. Elle avait montré à tous ses élèves qu'être une femme ne signifiait pas juste être une femelle là pour pondre des enfants et rester à la maison pour s'en occuper, mais que toutes pouvaient influer sur le monde qui les entourait et le rendre meilleur. Elles étaient loin de se l'imaginer lorsqu'elles étaient entrées à Konoha quelques années plus tôt, cependant Tsunade était devenue une sorte de modèle pour Sakura et Ino. Et l'idée plaisait beaucoup aux trois femmes.

Physiquement aussi elles avaient changé. Leur dernier sceau retiré l'été passé, elles avaient achevé leur croissance. Sakura n'était guère très grande en taille mais Ino l'était, elle, et elle n'hésitait jamais à mettre en évidence ses longues jambes interminables qu'elle savait irrésistible pour la gente masculine. Sakura s'en fichait un peu qu'Ino attire plus de regard qu'elle. Elle, au moins, n'avait pas besoin de rembourrer ses soutiens gorges et son corps lui plaisait tel qu'il était. Par ailleurs, elle avait gardé l'habitude de garder ses cheveux assez courts et arborait fièrement un carré légèrement plongeant, à l'inverse d'Ino, dont la longue chevelure faisait rougir d'envie une grande partie des jeunes filles de l'école.

Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées au cours des années et l'on pouvait facilement les qualifier de meilleures amies à présent. Cela les faisait toujours rigoler de repenser à leurs petites querelles d'enfant. Le fait qu'Ino commence à avoir le béguin pour un autre garçon avait grandement facilité les choses. La blonde n'avait jamais voulu avouer de qui il s'agit, néanmoins Sakura la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir quand même. Elle l'avait vu assez de fois minauder et rire de manière idiote devant Dariu, un léopard de feu – plutôt bel homme, Sakura ne pouvait pas dire le contraire – membre de l'équipe 1, pour se douter des amours secrets de la Yamanaka.

Le coup de cœur de Sakura pour Sasuke aussi avait évolué. En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que c'était la relation entre eux qui avait beaucoup évolué depuis le départ de Naruto. Et Sasuke était, de loin, celui qui avait le plus changé de leur promotion.

Sakura n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu que Sasuke avait eu du mal à digérer le fait que Naruto n'était plus avec eux. Elle l'avait même déjà entendu nommer cela « la fuite de l'autre dobe » à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait eu entre ses deux coéquipiers, néanmoins cela avait profondément marqué l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke avait commencé à s'ouvrir au début de leur deuxième année – il avait passé le second semestre de première année à se morfondre tout seul dans son coin – comme si le départ de Naruto lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde autour de lui. Il s'était tout d'abord intéressé aux autres. Il s'était mis à parler avec des camarades de classe qu'il avait pourtant passé une année à snober. Il était même devenu un peu plus gentil – il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, il avait tout de même gardé l'arrogance et la fierté mal placé des Uchiwa et Sakura ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait des jours où il n'était vraiment pas facile à vivre – et presque prévenant. Surtout envers elle, avec l'intégration de Sai dans l'équipe 7. Et si, au début, elle avait été heureuse de ce revirement dans l'attitude du brun, pensant qu'il était enfin amoureux d'elle, elle avait vite déchanté en comprenant qu'il n'en était rien. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle le souhaiterait. Il lui avait même dit de but en blanc un jour. Cependant, elle l'avait déjà compris avant. Elle était persuadée que Sasuke était effectivement amoureux de quelqu'un, mais certainement pas d'elle ou d'Ino. Non, vu la manière dont Sasuke tendait toujours l'oreille lorsque le prénom de Naruto était prononcé par quelqu'un, elle n'avait aucun doute. Alors oui, elle avait eu mal en comprenant la dure réalité. Cependant, elle savait que celui qui devait avoir le plus mal était Sasuke. Naruto l'avait fui après tout.

Tournant son regard vers le garçon qui marchait à ses côtés, elle l'étudia un instant. L'Uchiwa avait aussi beaucoup changé physiquement. Il était déjà agréable à contempler en entrant à Konoha, mais désormais, il crevait tous les standards de beauté sans aucun problème. Il avait grandi mais sans être un géant pour autant, il était dans la moyenne haute des garçons de leur promotion. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné physiquement – pour soulager sa frustration d'après Kakashi-sensei – du coup, il avait une musculature bien dessinée et très masculine. Autant dire qu'il en avait fait tomber des filles dans les pommes en débarquant sans t-shirt dans leur salle de repos après leur entraînement. Ils avaient leur cours de l'après-midi en même temps que les premières années. Sakura n'en était pas sûre à 100 % mais il lui semblait qu'un piège avait été installé à l'entrée de leur salle d'entraînement pour prévenir lorsqu'ils sortaient, car systématiquement une horde de jeunes filles accourait à bout de souffle pour se chercher une bouteille d'eau pile au moment où ils allaient eux-mêmes se rafraîchir. La chose les faisait tous deux sourire et Sakura supposait que Sasuke faisait même exprès de tomber le haut invariablement à la fin de chacun de leur entraînement pour les voir baver. Il avait toujours son ego surdimensionné après tout. Il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas et Sasuke restait toujours un Uchiwa.

\- Tu as déjà eu une réponse pour l'année prochaine Sasuke ? Demanda soudainement Chôji. Tu as passé les examens d'admission pour les forces spéciales y a au moins trois semaines, non ?

Comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, Sasuke souhaitait entrer dans les forces spéciales du Pays du Feu. Lorsque c'était posée la question de leur avenir lors de leur entrée en deuxième année, le brun avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait toujours voulu intégrer l'élite des forces spéciales uniquement pour faire comme son père et ainsi lui faire plaisir. Surtout que son frère aîné avait refusé de suivre la lignée familiale, alors Sasuke s'était toujours sentit comme obliger de poursuivre dans cette voie.

Après le départ de Naruto, Sasuke avait beaucoup pensé. Il avait pas mal cogité sur sa vie, ses rêves, ses envies et ses doutes aussi, son passé, son avenir, puis son attitude avec Naruto et avec les autres en général. Finalement, un jour il arriva enfin au bout de sa transe et prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de vivre sa vie uniquement dans le but de plaire à son père. Itachi le lui avait toujours dit à demi-mot, seulement il avait toujours fait la sourde oreille.

Lorsqu'Itachi apprit que Naruto était parti avec Jiraya, il abandonna ses cours, prit sa voiture et vint passer quelques jours à Konoha avec Sasuke. Le fait que Tsunade l'accueille à bras ouvert et le laisse prendre place dans sa chambre avait fait pensé à Sasuke que, peut-être, elle ou Kakashi l'avait appelé en le voyant dépérir sans l'Uzumaki. Et franchement, il leur en était reconnaissant.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux. Itachi lui avait alors fait remarquer que lorsque Sasuke lui avait pour la première fois parlé de Naruto, il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir l'épouser pour ne pas faire honte à leur père. Itachi lui expliqua alors que ce n'était pas leur père qui allait passer sa vie avec l'épouse que se choisirait Sasuke mais Sasuke lui-même. Et la dernière chose que voulait l'aîné des Uchiwa, c'était que Sasuke vive une vie d'amertume dans un mariage qui ne lui convenait pas comme leur mère ou qu'il fasse vivre cela à une pauvre jeune fille qui mériterait bien mieux.

Le jeune phénix avait alors commencé à se remettre entièrement en question. Il avait décidé de ne plus jamais laissé son père prendre le dessus sur sa vie. Itachi avait raison, c'était sa vie à lui, pas celle de son père et il n'allait pas la gâcher pour lui faire plaisir.

Pourtant lorsque vint le moment de savoir ce qu'il allait faire une fois adulte, Sasuke eut un gros blanc. Il n'en savait strictement rien, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé avant. Finalement, il s'était souvenu d'une chose, d'une simple petite discussion qu'il avait un jour eue avec Naruto. Le blond avait lui-même alors eu quelques doutes sur son avenir. Il s'était demandé s'il devait continuer dans sa voie pour devenir Hokage. Et Sasuke l'avait soutenu. Il l'avait encouragé à persévérer en lui disant qu'un jour, il succéderait lui-même à son père comme chef personnel de la garde de l'Hokage et qu'il ferait alors tout pour aider Naruto à gagner le titre d'Hokage. Et Sasuke avait aimé cette image. Oui, il s'était parfaitement visualisé debout à côté d'un Naruto Hokage, caché dans l'ombre pour le protéger. Il aimait l'idée de protéger et servir les autres et le Hokage en particulier – surtout si l'Hokage était Naruto.

Même loin de lui, Naruto avait été là pour l'aider et cela avait fait sourire Sasuke. Sans le savoir, il s'était imaginé un avenir avec le blond. Il n'en avait juste pas pris conscience sur le coup.

Sasuke n'avait alors plus hésité et s'était engagé dans des cours de combat et de droit – il ne suffisait pas d'avoir des muscles pour entrer dans les forces spéciales, il fallait aussi en avoir dans la tête pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Et il n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Son père l'avait lui-même emmené pour passer les examens d'entrer de l'école des forces spéciales. Sasuke n'était pas sûr de s'il l'avait fait par fierté que son fils marche dans ses pas ou pour ne pas faire tâche si l'information que le fils du chef de la garde spécial soit venu seul passer ce si prestigieux concours d'entrée ne se propage dans la tour de l'Hokage. De toute façon, Sasuke se fichait de la réponse. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour son père mais pour Naruto. La seule personne que Sasuke voulait désormais rendre fier de lui était l'Uzumaki et personne d'autre – ou alors peut-être juste sa mère et son frère, mais ça, c'était assez simple.

\- On devrait recevoir les résultats la semaine des tournois, répondit Sasuke en rattrapant in extremis une chips qui allait tomber du paquet de Chôji et la lui tendit.

\- Pas trop stressé ? Question Ino.

\- Non, c'était plus simple que ce que je pensais, confessa-t-il.

\- Ça s'est parce que Kakashi-sensei lui en a fait baver pendant des semaines pour le préparer, contra Sakura en pouffant. Il a été dans les forces spéciales pendant un long moment avant de raccrocher il y a quelques années.

Effectivement, à la surprise de Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei s'était avéré être un ancien commandant aux ordres de son père. L'enseignant n'avait pas eu l'air étonné que Sasuke veuille se lancer dans l'aventure des forces spéciales, il lui avait juste fait promettre de ne jamais être comme son père s'il devait lui succéder. Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à pousser l'histoire plus loin, il se doutait bien que son géniteur devait être froid avec tout le monde et pas uniquement sa famille. Sasuke avait donc juré et Kakashi-sensei avait pris en main ses entraînements et même ses révisions pour être prêt le jour J. Et pour cela, Sasuke ne le remercierait jamais assez.

\- Et toi Shikamaru ? S'enquit Ino.

L'Uchiwa n'était pas le seul à avoir passé un concours dernièrement. Shikamaru aussi. Malgré le fait qu'il passait tout son temps à dormir en classe, il s'était avéré que le jeune homme était un vrai génie. Le professeur principal de son équipe, Asuma Sarutobi, troisième fils de l'actuel Hokage, ne l'avait pas laissé gâcher ses talents à glander lorsqu'il avait compris la pépite qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Shikamaru avait alors eu beau argué qu'il n'était qu'une simple créature de l'ombre, une chauve-souris sans importance, Asuma l'avait quand même inscrit à l'ENS, l'École Nationale des Seigneurs, école formant les conseillers de l'Hokage et les seigneurs chargés de diriger les affaires des villages du pays. Le professeur était sûr qu'il avait passé les examens avec succès et qu'il ferait parti de la petite trentaine de nouveaux élèves de la rentrée prochaine. Sachant que les résultats devraient tomber dans la même période que ceux de Sasuke et que le Nara s'était dépêché de répondre aux questions pour pouvoir dormir jusqu'à la fin des épreuves, tout le monde pensait qu'Asuma était bien trop optimiste quant à l'avenir de son élève. Shikamaru lui, espérait secrètement avoir échoué – il avait répondu à toutes les questions sans faire exprès de se tromper, seuls les trente meilleurs étaient pris et en voyant la tête de bûcheur de ses « concurrents », le Nara ne doutait pas que niveau motivation, ils le battaient tous à plate couture et allaient sûrement le surpasser dans le reste aussi. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était un boulot tranquille, sans responsabilité et avec beaucoup de pauses pour dormir. Bon ok, il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé son job de rêve, mais il cherchait… parfois… entre deux siestes.

Pareil que Sasuke, répondit le Nara en baillant encore une fois. Résultat aux alentours des tournois.

Sakura, Ino, ainsi qu'Hinata, allaient intégrer la faculté de médecine de Konoha à la rentrée prochaine. C'était une école sur dossier et Tsunade y enseignait, donc elles savaient déjà qu'elles y étaient acceptées. En plus, la faculté ne se trouvait pas loin de Konoha, alors elles avaient même pu visiter les lieux en accompagnant Tsunade un jour où elle allait y dispenser ses cours.

Concernant les choix d'avenir des autres membres de leur petit groupe, Chôji voulait reprendre le restaurant de sa famille et allait intégrer une école de cuisine. Shino, lui, à la surprise générale, voulait se tourner vers l'enseignement. Il espérait devenir un aussi bon professeur de primaire que celui qu'il avait eu quelques années plus tôt et partirait donc pour le Pays de l'Eau à la rentrée pour intégrer l'École de Formation des Enseignants. Kiba, pour finir, allait réaliser son rêve en intégrant la brigade canine de la capitale. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir un jour succéder à sa mère à la tête du CEEACS, centre d'élevage et d'éducation des animaux de combat et de sauvetage, qui aidait à la protection et à la sécurité du Pays du Feu, et que son clan gérait depuis des décennies.

Quant à Sai, eh bien, personne ne l'appréciait vraiment alors ils ne lui avaient jamais posé la question.

Cela faisait étrange à Sakura de regarder ses amis et de se dire que d'ici quelques semaines, chacun irait vaquer à ses occupations, et au final, peut-être ne se reverraient-ils jamais. Cette pensée la rendit triste un instant. Elle avait passé des moments magiques et inoubliables avec eux durant ces années d'études à Konoha, elle regrettait que le temps soit passé si vite et que l'un d'eux ait manqué cruellement à l'appel.

\- Tu as croisé Neji au fait à ton examen ? Demanda Sakura au Nara.

\- Oui, il était là, il avait l'air super stressé, répondit le brun. Il m'a d'ailleurs lancé un regard noir lorsque les examinateurs m'ont réveillé à la fin de l'épreuve pour récupérer mes copies.

Shikamaru avait eu la surprise de reconnaître Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, parmi ses concurrents. Néanmoins – mais cela il avait promis de n'en parler à personne – Neji n'avait pas été le seul qu'il avait croisé ce jour-là.

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il le passe, justifia Hinata. Alors, notre famille lui met la pression pour qu'il le réussisse. Il sait que tu es très intelligent Shikamaru, alors il a dû avoir peur de toi.

\- Il a plutôt dû vouloir l'intimider oui, coupa Sasuke d'une voix tranchante. Arrêtons de parler de cet idiot. J'ai faim.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter plus, aussitôt, tout le groupe – Chôji en tête – se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sasuke et Neji ne s'aimaient pas. Et encore, le mot était faible. Neji avait toujours eu un truc contre Naruto. Si, lorsque le blond était encore présent, Sasuke s'en fichait royalement, après son départ, il en fut tout autrement. Neji avait pour habitude de dire que les perdants restaient des perdants et où que soit Naruto, il en était de même pour lui.

Finalement, Sasuke avait fini par craquer et l'avait frappé. Kakashi-sensei les avait séparés et l'histoire avait été close. Pour quelques temps du moins. Neji, dès qu'il le pouvait, rabaissait Naruto et le clan Uzumaki. La pensée que, peut-être, Neji avait été lui aussi amoureux de Naruto et qu'il s'agissait là de son moyen de ne pas l'oublier avait un jour traversé l'esprit de Sasuke. Cependant, loin de le calmer, la chose avait, au contraire, encore plus enragé l'Uchiwa.

La guerre entre les deux bruns n'avait cessé de monter crescendo avec les années. Et le bouquet final avait eu lieu à peine un an plus tôt. Comme si l'Hyûga n'avait pas voulu quitter Konoha sans un dernier vrai combat contre Sasuke, il avait défié devant toute l'école l'Uchiwa de le battre lors d'un duel aux tournois. Le phénix, étant plus jeune d'un an, la chose n'aurait pas dû être possible, seules les quatrièmes années pouvant participer et assister au tournoi. Néanmoins, les pères respectifs des jeunes hommes ayant eu vent de l'affaire, Tsunade fut contrainte d'arranger un combat entre eux.

Les Hyûga étant un signe d'eau et les Uchiwa un signe de feu, les deux familles se détestaient depuis des générations. Aucune alliance n'avait jamais été possible pour calmer les querelles puisqu'il était quasiment impossible pour un signe d'eau et un signe de feu d'enfanter ensemble.

Le père de Sasuke donna sa bénédiction au combat, comme le père de Neji, chacun exigeant de son enfant de gagner.

Les deux parents de Sasuke firent le déplacement pour venir assister aux duels. Itachi n'ayant jamais aimé ce genre de combat, promit d'être là pour les vrais tournois de quatrième année de son cadet, donc son absence ne fut pas blessante pour le phénix. Exceptionnellement, Sakura, Ino et Hinata avaient eu l'autorisation de la directrice d'assister au duel aussi. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour encourager l'Uchiwa après tout.

Le combat fut long et fastidieux. L'un étant l'ennemi naturel de l'autre et vice versa, il fallut un long moment avant que l'un d'eux sortent vainqueur. Sasuke fini par prendre l'avantage en combinant son habilité à voler et sa maîtrise du feu. Neji fut terrassé et incapable de se relever pendant quelques jours. Autant dire que le clan Hyûga se fit tout petit pendant un certain temps.

Le père de Sasuke fut heureux du résultat du combat et le fit savoir au principal concerné, qui, avouons-le, n'en avait rien à faire. Surtout que la chose primordiale que voyait le chef du clan Uchiwa était que par la même, Sasuke avait attiré l'attention et que de nombreuses femelles au chakra très prometteur l'avaient remarquées. Comprenant où son père voulait en venir, le jeune phénix réussi à se sortir de là par une habile pirouette. Son père voulait qu'il commence déjà à regarder les demoiselles pour choisir une partenaire et concevoir des enfants ? Si les dites demoiselles voulaient vraiment de lui comme mâle, alors elles pouvaient bien attendre un an de plus qu'il finisse l'école secondaire. Après tout, avoir un enfant lorsque l'on était toujours soi-même un enfant scolarisé était une disgrâce dans bien des familles. Et que son père le veuille ou non, c'était aussi le cas dans la leur. Fugaku Uchiwa fut donc obligé de faire marche arrière et d'attendre un an avant de pouvoir choisir les futurs compagnes de son fils cadet. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, car ni Sasuke ni sa mère ne comptaient le laisser faire comme bon lui semblerait le moment venu.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver au réfectoire. Ils furent tout de suite frappés par le bruit dans la salle. Certes, il y a toujours des bavardages et des rires, donc pas mal de boucan au final, mais le volume sonore était exceptionnellement haut ce jour-là.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Shikamaru qui lui aussi avait remarqué l'effervescence ambiante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'empressa de répondre une jeune fille – une première année et fan de Sasuke vu les regards qu'elle lui adressait. Il parait qu'un Henge extrêmement rare et puissant serait dans l'école aujourd'hui. En plus, il paraîtrait que c'est un ancien de cette école !

\- Et même le troisième Sennin, Jiraya-sama, serait là, continua son amie qui avait, étrangement, des cheveux verts.

A l'entente de ce nom, Sasuke et Sakura se jetèrent un regard. Un être extrêmement rare et puissant, ancien élève de Konoha venu avec Jiraya-sama ? Se pourrait-il ?

Aussitôt les deux membres de l'équipe 7 se concentrèrent pour rechercher un chakra qui leur serait familier. Le localisant, ils sortirent du réfectoire en trombe suivit de leurs amis.

Certes le chakra était beaucoup plus puissant et semblait plus sombre, seulement ils en étaient sûr, cela ne pouvait être que le sien.

La source de ce fabuleux chakra se trouvait dans le bâtiment des dojos, près du bureau de la directrice Tsunade.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte séparant le bâtiment des cours de celui des dojos en courant, Sasuke ralenti et vint se placer à l'arrière. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Naruto en le voyant, alors il préféra rester en retrait pour l'instant.

Naruto était effectivement là, debout à l'entrée du bureau de la directrice et discutait joyeusement avec elle. Kiba ne put s'en empêcher et cria son prénom. Aussitôt le blond se tourna vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire.

Comme ce sourire avait pu manquer à Sasuke. Si beau, si pure. Le phénix aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le blond lui sourie comme cela à lui aussi. Cependant, il décida de rester dans l'ombre et d'attendre. Il voulait leur laisser ce moment pour se retrouver. Lui pourrait aller voir le renard plus tard et discutait, enfin, avec lui. Pour l'heure, leurs autres amis pouvaient bien profiter un peu de lui.

Kiba se précipita et sauta dans les bras de Naruto qui lui rendit son étreinte en rigolant. Finalement, tout le monde voulu prendre le blond dans ses bras. Beaucoup de commentaires fusèrent. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé après tout.

Il avait encore un peu grandit, dépassant à présent Sakura de quelques centimètres, et fit rire tout le monde en remarquant qu'il restait le garçon le plus petit de leur groupe, Chôji restant tout de même plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs mais il les portait toujours en pic sur le crâne. Il portait une veste assez épaisse et orange – il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient définitivement jamais – alors c'était difficile à dire, mais Sasuke était sûr à la manière dont se tenait Naruto qu'il devait s'être beaucoup entraîné physiquement et devait avoir une musculature proche de la sienne.

Naruto était beau, vraiment beau. Ce constat fit sourire Sasuke. Le blond avait toujours eu un petit truc – autre que sa candeur – et s'il n'avait pas toujours essayé d'attirer l'attention des autres en faisant des bêtises, les filles se seraient sûrement intéressées à lui par le passée.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto semblait fort et sûr de lui. La tête haute, il arborait un grand sourire resplendissant tout en répondant d'une voix grave et charmeuse aux questions de ses camarades.

Sasuke ressentit un brin de jalousie en voyant les autres toucher et taquiner le blond. Naruto était à lui après tout. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait à lui voilà quatre ans dans ce fameux dojo. Mais pour l'heure, Sasuke laissait faire. Ils pouvaient le toucher autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. A la fin, Naruto serait à lui, cela il se l'était promis. Maintenant que l'Uzumaki était de retour, il allait tout faire pour le faire à nouveau sien.

Sur cette pensée, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser et s'en alla. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une paire d'yeux bleus l'avait parfaitement vu se dissimuler dans l'ombre et l'avait suivi tout du long lorsqu'il s'était éloigné.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Je vous rassure tout de suite, même si Sasuke a changé avec le temps, il reste toujours arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Deux qualités qu'il arrive à faire ressortir surtout en présence de Naruto ! Donc non, Naruto ne va pas lui sauter dans les bras tout de suite.**

 **Comme ce chapitre était axé sur les élèves restés à Konoha, le suivant le sera entièrement sur Naruto. Il sera aussi plus long. A ce sujet, la paire d'yeux bleus mentionnées à la fin du chapitre n'appartient pas forcément à notre petite tête blonde...  
**

 **Date de sortie du chapitre 9 :** **28 mai 2017**


	10. Chapter 9

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Annonce** **:** Je suis à la **recherche d'une ou un bêta** pour corriger mes (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et si possible de concordance des temps. Il s'agirait de corriger les fautes des futurs chapitres (sachant que je publie un chapitre par mois, c'est pas une cadence de folie que je risque d'imposer) et si possible des 9 précédents chapitres d'Instinct Animal. Seul avantage, c'est que la personne aura les chapitres avant tout le monde ^_^ Bon étant donné que j'ai rien foutu de tout le mois de mai, y a pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance qui sont déjà écrits (je suis à la moitié du 12 actuellement sachant que j'hésite à fusionner une partie avec le 11 sinon ça risque d'être trop long… oui faut vraiment que je m'y remette sinon ça va être chaud cet été…) mais j'ai rien contre une personne prêt à me botter les fesses tous les deux jours si j'ai pas écrit un seul mot (non en fait, j'en ai peut-être besoin en fait lol vu ce que j'ai foutu ces derniers mois). Si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés (ce que j'espère beaucoup) faites le moi savoir par review ou message privé. Merci d'avance !

 **Merci à** **lachmy, Pennyy** (Merci pour ta review ^_^ Ah oui l'idée de l'eau goût fraise qui laisse des super tâche sur les vêtements aurait été super drôle ! Sinon, si, il existe une poste qui va au Mont Myôboku, mais Sasuke est plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas que d'écrire une lettre pour s'excuser malheureusement) **Lulu Crapibou, Nourson, TheGreenRaccoon, AikoChups, DidiineOokami, Streema, Wira** (Merci :-) ) **Kira Cleaks, Kurukia** (tes reviews me font toujours plaisir -) j'espère que tu vas apprécier la fin de ce chapitre !), **TenaFitiaH, fahidina** et **Asko** **pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 9****

* * *

Le peuple Henge était divisé en deux pays. A l'ouest, le Pays du Feu, qui avait pour capitale Konohagakure, village d'origine de grands clans comme les Uchiwa. Et à l'Est, le long du grand océan, le Pays de l'Eau, où Kiri était la capitale. Le dirigeant et représentant du Pays de Feu portait le nom d'Hokage tandis que celui du Pays de l'Eau se nommait Mizukage. Leur particularité à tout deux était qu'ils étaient élus à vie par le peuple. Pour cela, il ne leur suffisait pas uniquement d'être bon orateur – bien que l'intelligence et l'altruisme étaient aussi recherchés – leur qualité première devait être leur force. Le rôle primordial d'un Hokage ou d'un Mizukage était de protéger son peuple de tout danger, au détriment de sa vie s'il le fallait. Ce système était né durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre, car il n'y avait alors personne pour coordonner les défenses et les attaques des Henges.

Dans ces temps reculés, chaque village était composé de trois ou quatre familles différentes, et un seigneur – le chef du clan le plus fort – se chargeait de gérer les affaires courantes. Durant la guerre, chaque grande famille ayant des querelles avec une autre, il fut impossible de mettre en place des stratégies, puisque chacun préférait rester avec les siens. De même, chacun concevait de son côté son propre plan de bataille sans se poser la question de savoir s'il pouvait gêner une autre famille par ses actions.

Harashima Senju mit donc de l'ordre et décida que chaque famille devait laisser de côté ses différents pour se battre contre leur ennemi commun. Bien qu'il ne fût pas lui-même issu d'une des grandes familles de l'époque, Harashima Senju était tout de même doté d'une puissance extraordinaire et chaque clan lui loua allégeance avant de le suivre pour remporter la victoire. Il fut, par la suite, le premier à obtenir le titre d'Hokage suite à ses exploits en termes de meneur d'ordre et de force durant la guerre.

Ce fut lui qui décida, par la suite, la création de deux pays distincts – les Henges ayant pour nature l'eau s'étant naturellement regroupés le long de l'océan, tandis que ceux ayant l'élément feu, les fuyant, vivait dans les forêts de l'Ouest. Les Henges terrestres ou de vent n'ayant aucun problème avec ni les uns ni les autres s'étaient installés, quant à eux, un peu partout – et donc de deux dirigeants pour éviter tout conflit entre les grandes familles. La dernière chose que voulait Harashima Senju fut qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate à sa mort – civil cette fois - entre les Henges eux-mêmes pour décider si le prochain Hokage devait être de signe de feu ou d'eau. Le premier Mizukage fut d'ailleurs élu par les habitants de son propre Pays.

Depuis, trois autres Henges avait succédé à Harashima Senju. Actuellement, Hiruzen Sarutobi était l'Hokage du Pays du Feu et Sanbi Yagura le Mizukage du Pays de l'Eau.

* * *

Nous étions à peine à la mi-mai pourtant le temps était déjà bien chaud. Essuyant son front plein de sueur, deux yeux bleus fixèrent avec appréhension cette même porte qu'ils avaient déjà franchi des années plus tôt pour un voyage dont il n'était alors pas sûr de revenir.

Cela faisait étrange à Naruto de remettre les pieds à Konoha. Ils étaient arrivés en fin de matinée assez discrètement sur les terres appartenant à l'école et les avaient traversés sans échanger un mot ni croiser personne.

Leur route avait été longue, pourtant Naruto ne savait pas s'il était content ou non d'être enfin de retour. Après avoir passé près de quatre années loin de tout, le blond avait eu besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation pour se réhabituer à un mode de vie normale.

Jiraya et son jeune disciple avaient quitté le Mont Myôboku un mois plus tôt. Leur première destination avait été la capitale, Konohagakure, où Naruto avait passé l'examen d'entrée à l'ENS, l'École Nationale des Seigneurs. Le blond n'avait pas renoncé à son rêve de devenir le prochain Hokage. Au contraire, tout ce qu'il avait appris au Mont Myôboku, en particulier sur son clan, l'avait encore plus motivé à continuer dans cette voie.

Jiraya n'était pas le seul adulte présent sur le Mont Myôboku. Beaucoup d'anciens élèves du Sennin restaient souvent quelques années après la fin de leur formation et y devenaient enseignant à leur tour. Naruto avait eu la chance d'y rencontrer des êtres formidables qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert et qui l'avaient aidé dans chacune des difficultés qu'il avait rencontré.

Naruto étudia énormément pour pouvoir entrer à l'ENS. Contrairement à ce que lui avait laissé supposer Kiba lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qui était Jiraya, le Mont Myôboku ne se contentait pas de rendre un Henge plus fort uniquement physiquement, mais également mentalement. Pour de nombreuses raisons auxquelles il préférait ne pas songer, Naruto avait beaucoup souffert à son arrivée sur la montagne. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour oublier sa vie passée, cependant aujourd'hui, il était comme apaisé, serein.

Le Mont Myôboku regorgeait d'anciens parchemins et livres laissés là par les élèves qui s'étaient succédés avant le blond. Naruto les avait tous lus et étudiés, et en avait appris de grandes choses. Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'être Hokage n'était pas juste un titre qui lui permettrait d'être reconnu et adulé de tous. C'était, avant tout, être un dirigeant qui devait faire passer les intérêts de son peuple avant les siens et qui devait tout faire pour assurer bonheur et quiétude à ses administrés. Naruto se savait fort et puissant physiquement, il n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à protéger les autres en cas de danger. Maintenant, il lui restait à apprendre comment devenir un aussi bon meneur que l'avait été le premier Hokage, Harashima Senju, et pour cela, il savait qu'il devait intégrer l'école très sélecte de Konohagakure, l'ENS. Cette école formait les Seigneurs qui dirigeaient régions et villages du Pays du Feu, et avait été l'idée de Mito Uzumaki, l'épouse d'Harashima Senju – et comme il l'apprit sur le Mont Myôboku, son arrière arrière grand-mère. De ce qu'il avait compris, elle y avait elle-même enseigné de nombreuses années après la mort de son époux et avait aidé à choisir les deux Hokages suivant.

Naruto travailla et étudia d'arrache-pied durant son temps sur la montagne sacrée avant de s'inscrire et venir passer les examens d'entrée de l'école. Il en était ressorti avec un tel sourire que Jiraya n'avait aucun doute sur le futur résultat de son élève.

Le blond avait été plus que surpris d'y croiser Shikamaru. Certes, le jeune homme était intelligent et était issu d'une famille prestigieuse, mais il était surtout et avant tout un grand flemmard. Ils s'étaient échangés quelques banalités puis s'étaient souhaités bonne chance avant de prendre place sur leur siège – ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble lors de leur premier semestre à Konoha, cependant Naruto n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour qu'ils deviennent de vrais amis. Le cousin d'Hinata, Neji, aussi été présent. Le plus vieux avait eu l'air étonné de le voir là et lui avait lancé un regard noir. Lorsque Naruto l'avait vu s'approcher de lui avec les yeux lui envoyant des éclairs, il avait laissé sortir son chakra suffisamment fort pour effrayer l'Hyûga, qui repartit aussi vite en sens arrière. Son animal pouvait avoir une aura terrifiante et de nombreux élèves se tournèrent vers lui avec appréhension, ce qui le fit intérieurement ricané.

Après l'examen, Jiraya décida qu'ils pouvaient passer quelques temps encore à Konohagakure. Naruto voulu alors retourner à son ancien quartier. Il s'était rendu dans son école primaire pour voir si des choses avaient changé. En l'apercevant, Iruka-sensei, son ancien professeur et tuteur, lui sauta au cou en pleurs. Le blond rigola de la réaction du brun, cependant lui aussi était heureux de le revoir. Ils discutèrent un moment, allant manger tous deux dans le restaurant préféré du l'Uzumaki : l'Ichiraku. L'enseignant lui confia avoir été au courant depuis le début de l'histoire de Naruto et de la présence de sceaux sur lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours laissé tant de liberté à son ancien élève, ne le forçant jamais à faire quoique ce soit en rapport avec le chakra de son animal. Il lui raconta qu'il avait plusieurs fois voulu vendre la mèche devant le désespoir du blond à ne pas arriver à malaxer son chakra. Seulement, on lui avait confié l'Uzumaki avec la promesse de ne jamais rien lui révéler, alors il s'était tût, et s'était efforcé d'essayer de rendre la vie de Naruto la plus douce possible.

Naruto le remercia de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Iruka resterait à jamais un être important dans son cœur, un sentiment partagé par les deux hommes.

Ils s'étaient finalement quittés en fin de soirée, Iruka laissant son ancien élève à Jiraya. Le Sennin ne dit rien, seulement il vit clairement une larme roulée sur la joue du plus jeune lorsque le professeur de primaire s'était éloigné, lançant un dernier signe d'au revoir de la main, lui-même les joues bien humides.

Le jour suivant, Naruto eut la surprise de visiter la tour de l'Hokage en compagnie de Jiraya. Le Sennin avait vu là une belle occasion de faire plaisir à son élève. Et puis, s'il devait devenir un jour Hokage, il pouvait bien déjà visiter son futur bureau, glissa le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil avant d'entrer.

Un flot de nostalgie envahit Naruto lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la tour. Ce n'était, en réalité, pas sa première visite en ces lieux. Durant son entraînement, la mémoire qu'il avait eu scellé dans son enfance lui été revenue. Dès son arrivée sur la montagne, Jiraya, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, ne lui avait jamais caché la vérité sur ses origines. Naruto avait donc bien vite appris l'identité de ses parents : Minato Namikaze, le quatrième à avoir porté le titre d'Hokage, et Kushina Uzumaki, dernier chef du clan Uzumaki, tous deux décédés lors du massacre perpétré par les Humains contre les Uzumaki.

Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il avait vu, pour la première fois, au temple, une photo de ses parents. Ils avaient tous deux été élèves au Mont Myôboku, et c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et étaient tombés amoureux. Jiraya avait conservé des photos de tous ses disciples – il y avait même une salle où était accrochée une photo de chacun d'eux – et Naruto avait ainsi eu la chance de revoir leur visage. Le Sennin, pour son premier anniversaire passé au Mont Myôboku, lui avait offert en cadeau un cadre contenant trois photos : une photo du mariage de ses parents, une du jour de l'investiture en tant qu'Hokage de son père – où sa mère faisait une grimace tout en faisant le V de la victoire en arrière fond, ce qui avait fait rire le blond, il savait de qui il tenait son côté farceur – et une sur laquelle sa mère, rayonnante, posait avec un large sourire pendant que son père l'enlaçait, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre proéminent de femme enceinte. Cela avait été le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu de toute sa vie et depuis, c'était devenu son trésor.

Minato Namikaze avait été nommé Hokage à peine trois ans avant cette fameuse nuit où le clan Uzumaki s'était éteint. Le Troisième Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, se sentant devenir vieux, l'avait désigné comme son digne successeur et avait commencé à le former après son élection auprès du peuple du Pays du Feu. Kushina étant la chef du clan Uzumaki, Minato avait vécu et passé une grande partie de sa vie d'adulte dans le clan de son épouse où il apprit à maîtriser nombres de leurs dons et secrets. Après l'élection de son époux, Kushina émit le désir d'ouvrir une école de sceaux, matière dans laquelle elle était maître, à Konohagakure. Dans le même temps, elle prépara un membre de son clan à prendre sa place en tant que chef, pour lui succéder le jour où sa petite famille irait vivre dans la capitale. Malheureusement, l'école ne vit jamais le jour et le couple ne vint jamais vivre à la capitale, leur vie et leurs projets mourant avec eux.

Minato venait régulièrement à Konohagakure de son vivant pour venir s'instruire auprès du Troisième Hokage qui le formait lentement à prendre sa place. Il lui était souvent arrivé d'emmener Naruto avec lui. Hiruzen Sarutobi adorait les enfants et Naruto le considérait comme son grand-père, se réjouissant de lui rendre visite. Il fallait avouer que le vieil homme en profitait toujours que Kushina ne soit pas dans les parages pour lui donner des friandises dès qu'il le voyait. Alors forcément, Naruto lui sautait dessus dès qu'il le croisait.

Un brin mélancolique, l'Uzumaki suivi son maître dans la tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de tout scruter, notant ce qui avait changé en une décennie. Jiraya l'amena dans le bureau des conseillers de l'Hokage qu'il vint saluer – quelques-uns vinrent d'ailleurs s'incliner devant le blond, qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre, en reconnaissant le fils du feu Quatrième Hokage – avant de discuter un peu des dernières nouvelles du Pays avec certains d'entre eux. Jiraya lui montra ensuite la salle de réunion où se réunissait tous les trimestres le conseil du Pays du Feu pour parler des affaires du Pays – conseil composait de tous les seigneurs du Pays du Feu. En voyant le fauteuil rouge où siégeait l'Hokage, le cœur de Naruto se gonfla à l'idée que, comme son père avant lui, un jour, ce serait peut-être lui qui y prendrait place.

Ils continuèrent leur visite de la tour et tombèrent nez à nez avec la garde spéciale de l'Hokage. L'homme qui la dirigeait sembla vaguement familier à l'Uzumaki – grand, cheveux et yeux noirs, l'air plutôt austère. Le Sennin lui adressa quelques banalités, et aux réponses de l'autre homme, Naruto le catalogua comme froid, condescendant et méprisable. Le blond espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à traiter ou travailler avec l'homme, car il ne se pensait pas capable d'arriver à garder son calme avec une telle personne. Or, il n'était pas sûr qu'avoir un langage des plus fleuris jouerait en sa faveur pour devenir le prochain Hokage.

\- Tu viens de rencontrer Fugaku Uchiwa, avait alors murmuré Jiraya à son oreille.

A l'entente du nom, Naruto réalisa qu'il s'agissait du père de Sasuke. Il se souvint alors des conversations qu'il avait eues avec le phénix, et il comprenait désormais pourquoi le brun disait avoir une relation tumultueuse avec son géniteur. L'homme était si froid qu'il donnait des frissons dans le dos à Naruto. Il se demandait vraiment comment Sasuke pouvait vouloir l'amour d'un homme pareil.

Se rappeler de l'Uchiwa mit un coup au blond. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il essayait de l'oublier, alors il décida de se reprendre et de ne plus penser à lui.

Finalement, ils finirent par atteindre le bureau de l'Hokage. Jiraya discuta un moment avec la secrétaire – la draguait serait plus juste – avant que l'homme ne sorte tout sourire de son bureau et ne les serre tous deux dans ses bras. Il avait entendu la voix de Jiraya au travers de la porte et n'avait pas résisté à l'idée de le revoir. Naruto fut surpris et heureux que l'Hokage se rappelle de lui. Le renard eu la chance de visiter le bureau de l'Hokage – son futur bureau, lâcha-t-il devant le vieil homme qui eut un petit rire en l'entendant. Ils parlèrent un moment tous les trois et Naruto apprit que lorsque Jiraya était jeune, il avait eu le Troisième Hokage – qui n'était pas encore Hokage – comme professeur. L'Uzumaki en profita pour demander plein d'anecdotes sur le Sennin avant de voir un Jiraya, outré et honteux, devenir tout rouge devant les frasques de son enfance que raconta son ancien sensei. Ils finirent par prendre congé en fin d'après-midi – il serait plus juste de dire que la secrétaire les avait mis dehors, rappelant à l'Hokage qu'il avait encore plein de dossiers à voir avant le lendemain. En partant, l'Hokage glissa discrètement un bonbon dans la main de Naruto ce qui fit beaucoup rire le plus jeune.

L'Uzumaki avait pensé que revenir dans cet endroit l'aurait rendu triste, mais au final, il avait passé une très bonne journée. Le souvenir des moments passés avec son père était là, avec lui, à chaque instant, et cela lui fit étrange de se rendre compte à quel point cela lui faisait du bien de revenir dans des lieux chargés de souvenirs et rencontrer des gens qui l'avaient connu. Cela donnait moins une impression de rêve à cet amas d'images qu'il avait dans sa tête.

Leur séjour dans la capitale avait fini par prendre fin – après que le Sennin eut jugé qu'il avait visité assez de bars et de bordels de la capitale, au plus grand désespoir du blond qui avait été forcé de suivre le vieux pervers dans certains d'entre eux et qui en resterait sans nul doute choqué à vie – et ils s'étaient mis en route pour Konoha. Naruto fut rempli d'appréhensions et de craintes à l'idée de revenir dans son ancienne école. A mi-chemin, Jiraya envoya un crapaud messager au Mont Myôboku pour prévenir les autres de leur avancé. Sur le coup, le blond avait eu envie de simplement partir avec le crapaud pour ne pas avoir à continuer leur route.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils firent face à cette même porte par laquelle ils étaient partis quatre années plus tôt, le cœur du blond battait fort dans sa poitrine, non plus de peur, mais d'excitation. Durant la fin de leur voyage, le jeune renard s'était reprit et s'était flanqué une bonne baffe mentale. Il avait changé en quatre ans. Il n'avait plus peur maintenant. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui marcher sur les pieds ou le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Il était Naruto Uzumaki, prochain Hokage du Pays du Feu après tout !

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, Naruto fut étonné que personne ne soit là pour les accueillir. Jiraya lui fit cependant remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas dit explicitement quel jour et à quelle heure ils comptaient débarquer donc c'était plutôt normal. Le blond trouva cela étrange que le Sennin ait prit le temps de prévenir ses disciples du Mont Myôboku de leur position mais pas l'école de Konoha, alors qu'il était très proche de Tsunade.

Une fois devant la porte de la directrice de l'établissement, Naruto remarqua le regard farceur et le petit sourire moqueur qui s'étalait sur le visage de son professeur. C'est pourquoi, contrairement à l'occupante de la pièce qui sursauta de peur en planquant en vitesse sa bouteille de saké sous son bureau – mais non sans en avoir renversé une quantité non négligeable auparavant sur le dit bureau – le renard ne fut pas surpris lorsque le Sennin envoya la porte claquée d'un coup de pied bien placé contre le mur tout en hurlant :

\- Tsunade-Hime, prépares-toi ! L'homme à la blanche toison, seigneur de toute chose batracienne, l'apollon dont la splendeur stupéfie le commun des mortels, le noble Jiraya est de retour à Konoha !

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait être atterré ou amusé devant les paroles de son maître. Tsunade, elle, le fixait avec colère, essuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les gouttes de sa précieuse boisson qui avait giclé un peu partout sur son bureau.

\- Salut la vieille !

Naruto, qui était resté derrière l'homme crapaud, s'avança dans le bureau avec un doux sourire. Il n'avait cessé, en quatre ans, de correspondre régulièrement avec la directrice de l'école et cela leur avait permis de pas mal se rapprocher. Elle le tenait ainsi, entre autre, régulièrement au courant de l'évolution de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Naruto avait aussi appris sur le Mont Myôboku que si la femme l'avait toujours secrètement suivi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous deux issus de la même lignée, descendants directement de Mito Uzumaki. Heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait encore des parents – certes éloignés, Tsunade n'était que sa grande cousine et était une Senju, non une Uzumaki comme lui – Naruto attendait toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience les lettres de la directrice, se faisant un plaisir de lui relater toutes les aventures qu'il vivait sur le haut de sa montagne, pendant qu'elle se chargeait de lui raconter des anecdotes sur des membres de leurs familles communes.

\- Naruto !

La femme se leva de son siège en le voyant, se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir. Ils s'étaient, certes, beaucoup écrits durant ces quatre années, seulement rien ne valait de revoir une personne chère en chair et en os.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir les changements physiques de l'Uzumaki. Il était plus grand, son visage avait clairement perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants, ne laissant qu'un beau jeune homme dont le corps paraissait agréablement et parfaitement bien bâtit. Il semblait tellement plus mature et paisible que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu partir des années plus tôt, son chakra bien plus intense et extraordinaire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Un enfant perdu et malmené par la vie l'avait quitté et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un adulte puissant et solide lui revenait.

Tsunade serra tant le jeune homme contre elle, que celui-ci crut qu'il allait mourir étouffer, la tête coincée entre les énormes seins de sa parente. Il fallut même que Jiraya lui en fasse la remarque pour qu'elle le lâche enfin.

\- Je me disais bien avoir entendu du bruit.

Naruto se retourna et vu avec plaisir Shizune, la secrétaire de Tsunade, sur le seuil du bureau. Son sourire s'agrandit même encore plus en voyant qui accompagnait la jeune femme.

\- Konan ! S'écria le blond en sautant dans ses bras. Tu es déjà là !

Konan était une ancienne disciple de Jiraya, qui avait choisi de rester quelques années supplémentaires sur le Mont Myôboku pour y enseigner à son tour ce qu'elle y avait appris.

Jiraya n'avait pas mentit lorsqu'il lui avait dit que de nombreuses surprises l'attendaient sur la montagne.

Konan était, elle aussi, une Uzumaki. Ainsi que son petit frère, Yahiko, et leur jeune cousin, Nagato, disciple eux aussi sur le Mont Myôboku. Tous les trois roux aux yeux bleus comme la majorité des membres de leur clan, ils étaient plus âgés que le blond respectivement de 8, 5 et 4 ans. Eux, contrairement à Naruto, n'avait pas vu leur mémoire scellée suite au massacre de leur famille près de treize ans plus tôt. Le blond avait ainsi pu faire le tri avec eux des souvenirs qu'il avait vu affluer dans sa tête, lorsque le sceau renfermant sa mémoire lui avait été retiré.

Avec le temps, Naruto s'était particulièrement attaché à Konan. La jeune femme n'avait eu aucun mal à l'accepter comme nouveau membre de sa famille, le prenant sous son aile comme une mère l'aurait fait. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait vraiment, Konan était devenue une sorte de seconde maman, ou de grande sœur, pour lui. Il allait la voir elle dès qu'il avait un coup de blues ou qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui redonne de la motivation. Bien sûr, il était aussi très lié avec Yahiko et Nagato, seulement il avait bâti une sorte de mur entre lui et tous les autres mâles, même ceux de sa famille. Alors oui, il discutait avec eux, s'exerçait au combat avec eux, étudiait avec eux tous ce que le Mont Myôboku avait à leur apprendre, testait les capacités de son chakra avec eux. Seulement, cela s'arrêtait là. Il ne parlait pas de chose trop privé avec les jeunes hommes. Il ne se confiait qu'à Konan. Et ce, qu'il s'agisse de souvenirs de son enfance ou de ses peines de cœur.

Alors Naruto était vraiment ravie de voir que la jeune femme était déjà là. Il était uniquement prévu qu'elle le rejoigne pour les tournois, y assistant en tant que représentante des Uzumaki et gardienne légale de Naruto.

Savoir que Konan était à Konoha avec lui redonna du courage au blond. Il avait eu peur sur tout le chemin de la réaction qu'allait avoir ses anciens camarades de classe en le voyant. Plus particulièrement Sasuke.

Avec l'aide de Jiraya et Konan, Naruto avait passé les dernières années à tout faire pour oublier le brun, allant jusqu'à sceller ses sentiments dans son cœur. En réalité, il était plus juste de dire que c'était la morsure que l'autre lui avait fait qu'il avait scellé. Il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir été marqué jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse la remarque sur le Mont Myôboku et surtout, ce qu'une telle marque signifiait. Naruto s'était senti blessé et sali d'avoir été ainsi marqué comme sien par un être aussi abjecte que Sasuke, et sans en être informé qui plus est. Le blond n'avait donc eu aucun scrupule à mettre en application tous ce qu'il avait appris sur le fûinjutsu, l'art des sceaux. Il avait mis toute la haine, la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour l'Uchiwa dans ce sceau, espérant ainsi y sceller à jamais un amour qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Il ne voulait plus aimer un autre mâle. Plus jamais. Il était certes un Uzumaki et cela faisait de lui un être exceptionnel, seulement ça ne donnait pas le droit aux autres de piétiner ainsi ses sentiments juste pour s'assurer une bonne descendance. Il avait décidé qu'il ne donnerait son cœur qu'à une seule et unique personne et qu'il finirait sa vie avec elle. Et s'il ne trouvait personne digne de rester à ses côtés, et bien tant pis. Il y avait d'autres manières pour lui de laisser son empreinte sur le monde. Il voulait être Hokage après tout et ses désirs de famille passaient après cela.

\- Tu es seule ? Menma n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Non, je l'ai laissé avec son papa et ses tontons, répondit la jeune femme en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avec affection.

Menma Uzumaki était le fils de Konan, tout juste âgé de deux ans. Naruto était le parrain officiel de l'enfant et était donc un peu attristé d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas là. L'un des moments les plus dur pour lui ces dernières semaines avait d'ailleurs été de devoir quitter le Mont Myôboku pour retourner à la capital, puis à Konoha. Car cela signifiait surtout devoir quitter le petit Menma pendant plusieurs mois.

Naruto aurait tout aussi bien pu passer pour le père de l'enfant, tant celui-ci était tout le temps accroché à lui. Pas que cela gênait le blond, au contraire. Il adorait par-dessus tout passait du temps avec son filleule et gardait toujours un œil protecteur sur lui. Il avait aidé à sa conception après tout, alors il se sentait autant responsable de lui que ses vrais parents.

Pour pouvoir devenir enseignante sur le Mont Myôboku, Konan était partie étudier à Kiri, dans le Pays de l'Eau, à l'École de Formation des Professeurs quelques années plus tôt. Elle y avait rencontré Kisame, un jeune requin, spécialiste dans le maniement de l'épée, descendant de la très haute famille de Kiri, les Hoshigaki.

Naruto ne fut guère étonné lorsqu'il rencontra Kisame d'apprendre que les grandes familles du Pays de l'Eau étaient tout aussi réactionnaires et coincées que celle du Pays du Feu.

Voulant à tout prix fuir la pression exercée sur lui par sa famille, Kisame avait intégré l'École de Formation des Professeurs, espérant que ses parents comprendraient qu'il ne désirait pas succéder à son père en tant que Seigneur de leur village. Ses parents furent, bien entendu, très déçus de sa décision, mais n'osèrent pas aller contre lui – il avait plusieurs frères et sœurs et Kisame leur avait confié que sa plus jeune sœur rêvait de prendre la relève de leur père, alors la succession était assurée. Par contre, Kisame possédant un chakra d'une puissance prestigieuse, sa mère avait commencé à le pousser dans les bras de demoiselles alors même qu'il n'avait pas fini l'école secondaire. Kisame, qui avait toujours été un être solitaire, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les conspirations de ses parents pour le marier avec les meilleures parties du Pays de l'Eau et avait tout fait pour paraître le plus méchant et insultant possible avec la gente féminine afin de repousser toute candidate potentielle. Stratégie qui avait fonctionné jusqu'à son entrée à l'École de Formation des Professeurs. Là, il fit la rencontre de la belle et indépendante Konan Uzumaki, dont la froideur et la beauté firent chavirer son cœur au premier regard. Surtout que la jeune femme, qui ne souhaitait qu'être diplômée le plus tôt possible de l'école pour retourner sur le Mont Myôboku, n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait alors rencontré jusque-là, ignorant avec superbe chaque mâle qui entrait dans son champ de vision, Kisame en tête. La chose fut assez délicate et compliquée, mais finalement, Kisame réussit à faire en sorte que Konan pose enfin ses yeux sur lui et accepte qu'il lui fasse la cour.

Finalement, lorsque le moment arriva pour Konan de revenir au Mont Myôboku, elle s'était tant éprise de Kisame, qu'elle demanda l'autorisation de Jiraya de le ramener avec elle. Le Sennin donna son consentement et même si Kisame avait le droit d'étudier tous les écrits du temple, il avait l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher de la source du Sennin Rikudô. Et jamais encore n'avait-il osé braver l'interdiction. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui posait leur yeux dans la source sans y être préparé et il aimait bien trop Konan pour laisser sa bêtise lui faire le moindre mal.

Le couple vivait donc depuis près de six ans dans une sorte d'union libre qui les ravissait parfaitement. Kisame recevait souvent des missives de sa famille l'adjoignant de vite se marier avec la belle Uzumaki, seulement aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à franchir le pas. Ils étaient bien comme cela et savaient qu'ils resteraient sûrement ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.

Néanmoins, le désir d'enfant de Konan finit par la rattraper avec le temps. Elle était une Uzumaki et avait assisté au massacre de son clan. Contrairement à Naruto, sa mémoire n'avait jamais été effacée et elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit. Et elle s'était toujours jurée de tout faire pour restaurer leur clan. Et en tant que femme, cela passait par avoir des enfants. Comprenant parfaitement le désir de sa compagne, et ne voulant lui-même pas engendré d'enfant qui devrait subir la pression d'être une Hoshigaki, ils prirent tous deux la résolution de jouer avec le destin en ayant pour premier enfant un petit renard.

Bien que Naruto ne fût alors sur le Mont Myôboku que depuis à peine un an, il avait déjà montré un talent sans égale dans le fûinjutsu, l'art des sceaux. Ce fut donc naturellement vers lui que le couple se tourna. Utilisant les écrits des anciens maîtres Uzumaki sur la sélection des naissances, le blond les aida à concevoir un petit Uzumaki, faisant en sorte que seuls les gènes de l'élément eau de Kisame ne lui soient transmis – à la demande des futurs parents bien sûr. Quelques mois plus tard, un petit renard à six queues ayant tant d'affinité avec l'élément eau qu'il adorait passer des heures plongé dans le petit lac à côté du temple, vint au monde.

Naruto avait fait tant de recherches et avait tellement prié pour que toute l'opération réussisse, qu'il pleura de joie lorsque l'enfant naquit. Le premier Uzumaki depuis que leur clan avait été anéanti douze ans plus tôt était né. Et Naruto était tellement fier et heureux d'avoir pu aider à sa conception qu'il se jura de toujours protéger l'enfant et de participer à son bonheur.

Ce furent les chuchotements de certains élèves descendus des dojos suite à l'esclandre de Jiraya qui sortirent Naruto de sa transe. Pour plus de discrétion, le petit groupe alla prendre place dans le bureau de la directrice. Il restait quelques semaines avant le début des tournois et beaucoup de choses à finaliser pour que Naruto puisse y participer. Et cela commençait par sa réintégration à Konoha.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, un gargouillis fort peu élégant se fit entendre dans la pièce. Voyant qu'il était midi passé de quelques minutes, Shizune proposa que chacun aille manger un morceau avant de reprendre leur entretien dans l'après-midi. Naruto, qui avait senti la bonne odeur alléchante des ramens servis dans le réfectoire, fut le premier à se mettre debout, ouvrant la porte, de la bave coulant déjà sur son menton.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir ans le couloir, Tsunade l'arrêta. L'air sérieux, elle fit le tour de son bureau, se postant à sa hauteur.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à apprendre à maîtriser ce chakra monstrueux en seulement quatre ans ? Commença-t-elle doucement, la voix pleine d'admiration.

\- Bien sûr, baa-chan, se vanta-t-il en retour. Je serai le prochain Hokage après tout, alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il en était de Mito, mais il a fallu près de dix ans d'entraînement à ta mère au Mont Myôboku pour arriver à vivre sans sceau. Et elle avait commencé bien plus tôt que toi. Alors n'en fait pas trop gamin, soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu comptes pour beaucoup de personnes, dont moi, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas baa-chan, je ne fais qu'un avec mon renard, il ne me fera jamais de mal.

\- Si tu le dis… Tiens, on dirait que tu as de la visite.

Aussitôt, Naruto suivit le regard de la directrice. Il vit alors un groupe de jeunes arrivait vers lui presqu'en courant. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en reconnaissant Kiba qui vint se jeter littéralement dans ses bras.

Le blond eut un petit rire en entendant son vieil ami renifler contre son épaule, mais puisqu'il avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Naruto ! S'écria Kiba contre lui. Naruto ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Tous les doutes qu'avait eus le blond sur le chemin s'envola. Comment avait-il bien pu craindre de revoir ses amis ? Certes, il ne savait pas encore s'ils lui en voulaient d'être parti comme un voleur au milieu de leur première année. Seulement, en sentant Kiba tout contre lui, il se rappela comme ils avaient pu lui manquer durant toutes ses années. Resserrant son étreinte sur le corps entre ses bras, Naruto se remémora toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passé à se demander comment allait Kiba, comment l'homme chien aurait réagi devant telle ou telle situation qui était devenue son quotidien, et si son camarade serait fier de lui face à tous les progrès qu'il faisait.

Le souvenir de ses longues balades dans les montagnes, complètement sous sa forme de renard, à courir seul dans les bois lui revint. Comme il avait souhaité que Kiba soit avec lui parfois, la présence de son meilleur ami se faisant toujours bien plus ressentir sous sa forme animal. Les renards vivaient en meutes après tout (1), et pour Naruto, sa meute s'était toujours composée de Kiba.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué vieux frère, répondit le blond avec émotion. Toi aussi.

Kiba finit par se détacher de lui, voulant contempler l'adulte devant lui. Ils rirent tous deux en énumérant tous ce qui avaient changé chez l'autre. Malheureusement, leur retrouvaille fut bien vite interrompue, Sakura et la bande qui la suivait se mêlant de la conversation.

Tous ses anciens camarades de classe, même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien, vinrent l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter bon retour.

Naruto ne se rendit pas compte qu'une silhouette était restée en retrait, se tapissant dans l'ombre. Konan, elle, ne l'avait pas manqué. De ses grands yeux bleus, elle l'avait tout de suite repéré. Le blond lui avait tellement parlé de lui, qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne, Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle se promit de toujours garder un œil sur le jeune homme, se remémorant toutes les larmes qu'avaient versé son jeune cousin à cause de lui. Qui plus est, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais rencontré un avant, elle avait toujours détesté les Uchiwa. L'histoire de Madara Uchiwa était connue sur le Mont Myôboku, souvent citée en exemple de ce qui pouvait arriver lorsque fierté et soif de pouvoir dépassaient la raison et que l'on enfreignait les règles. Depuis, elle avait assimilé tous les êtres de ce clan comme perfide et indigne de confiance.

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent à aucun moment l'ombre, la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse un peu plus loin derrière une porte. Elle fixa alors son attention sur Naruto, heureuse de voir le jeune homme souriant et joyeux. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les tumultes que son cœur avait traversées par la rage et la haine que l'Uchiwa y avait laissé.

L'estomac de Naruto finit par refaire parler de lui et tout le groupe se décida à aller manger un morceau au réfectoire. Sur le chemin, le blond en profita pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les années de ses amis sans lui à Konoha et présenta Konan et Jiraya à ses anciens camarades.

La seule pensée qu'il eut, confortablement installé dans le réfectoire, assis entre Kiba et Sakura, un bol de ramen devant lui, fut qu'il était heureux d'être enfin de retour.

* * *

En définitive, ce premier jour à Konoha passa rapidement. Durant la pause déjeuner, Naruto fut littéralement harcelé de questions par ses camarades. Même Jiraya et Konan eurent le droit à un petit interrogatoire, surtout lorsque les autres apprirent que Konan était une Uzumaki. Sakura et Ino furent heureuses que Naruto ait enfin pu retrouver des membres de sa famille et qu'il ait passé les dernières années avec eux.

Après le repas, les filles décidèrent d'emmener Konan avec elle pour lui faire visiter l'école. Techniquement, Konan la connaissait déjà car elle avait elle-même était une ancienne élève. Certes, tout comme Naruto, elle n'y avait étudié que la première année, Jiraya les emmenant ensuite, elle et son frère, au Mont Myôboku pour parfaire leur éducation. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas paraître impoli, elle les suivit avec plaisir, redécouvrant les lieux avec joie.

Naruto, quant à lui, passa tout l'après-midi dans le bureau de la directrice. Il y avait de nombreuses formalités à remplir pour qu'il puisse réintégrer l'école, même si, vu le peu de temps qui fut effectivement consacré à remplir des documents, le blond su que Tsunade voulait juste le garder un peu avec elle pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement et l'écouter raconter sa vie au Mont Myôboku.

Pour sa part, Jiraya disparut comme par magie juste après le repas. Tsunade grinça des dents en pensant qu'il s'était éclipsé pour éviter de l'aider à s'occuper de la partie administrative de l'inscription de Naruto aux tournois. Cependant, le renard eut un sourire en entendant sa parente se plaindre du Sennin. Lui savait parfaitement où était son maître. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris en passant du temps avec l'homme, c'était qu'il était un gros pervers qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans le décolleté des jeunes filles. Et des décolletés, il en avait vu au réfectoire et ses yeux n'avaient pas arrêté de suivre toutes les mini-jupes qui entraient et sortaient, ce qui avait fait bien rire le blond.

Finalement, ce fut Kiba qui vint secourir Naruto des questions de Tsunade en fin d'après-midi. L'homme-chien avait été une pile électrique durant tout l'entraînement – ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Hinata et Shino qui ne l'avaient plus vu ainsi depuis longtemps – et leur professeur, Kurenaï, avait fini par avoir pitié et les avait laissés partir avec un peu d'avance.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Kiba qui partit aussitôt en courant vers le bureau de la directrice où il alla toquer comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'autorisation d'entrer. Son comportement fit beaucoup rire Naruto, ce qui, fort heureusement, empêcha Tsunade d'étriper le jeune homme pour son impolitesse. Elle laissa donc le blond partir avec son meilleur ami pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver un peu tous les deux. Après tout, elle aussi aimait bien Kiba. Naruto lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui après son départ, et le voir si déprimé de l'absence de l'Uzumaki lui avait fait mal au cœur. Alors, le voir heureux maintenant, la faisait sourire elle aussi.

Kiba, qui voulait effectivement garder son ami pour lui seul quelques heures, l'emmena sur le toit de l'immeuble des dojos pour être sûr qu'on les laisse tranquille. Ils avaient trop de choses à se raconter l'un et l'autre pour que quelqu'un vienne les déranger. Il ne sut jamais si son plan avait réellement fonctionné ou si ce fut Shino et Hinata, assis en bas des escaliers menant au toit, livre en main, qui avaient repoussé les importuns qui auraient voulu troubler leur retrouvaille.

Le soir venu, Kiba eut beaucoup de mal à laisser Naruto partir se reposer. L'Inuzuka le serra d'ailleurs trois fois dans ses bras avant d'accepter d'aller se coucher.

Naruto se dirigea ensuite le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à la porte de son ancienne chambre. Tsunade lui avait assuré que toutes ses affaires y étaient encore et qu'elle s'était contentée d'y faire le ménage et changer les draps lorsque Konan était arrivée. Néanmoins, elle lui avait quand même confié avoir fait quelques changements dans sa garde-robe après avoir entendu qu'il avait grandi. L'information l'avait fait rire. C'était vrai qu'il avait un petit sac d'affaire avec lui depuis son départ du Mont Myôboku, seulement celui-ci ne contenait pas grand-chose, à peine trois rechanges. Et il savait par avance qu'il ne rentrerait dans aucun des vêtements qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il l'avait alors chaleureusement remercié d'avoir pensé à ne pas le laisser cul nu pour son retour dans l'école.

Son sourire, cependant, disparut dès qu'il fut devant sa porte. Il avait trouvé étrange de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée. Il aurait dû se douter que l'autre préférerait venir le voir une fois sûr qu'ils seraient seuls. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de le prévenir de sa présence en relâchant suffisamment son odeur pour qu'il le sente depuis le couloir.

Inspirant un grand coup, Naruto entra à contrecœur dans sa chambre.

\- Sasuke…

Sasuke était effectivement là, dos à lui, debout devant la fenêtre. Lui aussi avait bien grandit, il devait au moins le dépasser d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

A l'entente de son nom, le brun se retourna. Naruto en eut aussitôt le souffle coupé. L'Uchiwa était encore plus beau, plus masculin, que dans ses souvenirs. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et une émotion qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour oublier monta en lui.

Néanmoins, Naruto n'était pas le seul à être troublé. Sasuke avait pu l'observer plus tôt dans la journée, alors il aurait dû être préparé. Cependant, il ne l'était absolument pas. Le renard avait tellement changé. Un enfant l'avait fui et un adulte lui était revenu. Les seaux de restriction, comme Sasuke l'avait pensé, avait dû beaucoup ralentir la croissance de Naruto. Donc forcément, une fois que ceux-ci n'était plus, la nature avait repris son travail. Et quel travail !

L'Uchiwa pouvait déjà sentir son phénix faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Son instinct ne lui disait qu'une chose : aller prendre le jeune homme face à lui dans ses bras et le réclamer comme sien.

Absolument tout chez l'Uzumaki excité les sens de son animal sa beauté, sa puissance – et dieu, quel puissance ! Sasuke n'en avait jamais senti pareille auparavant, et ce, alors qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse à côtoyer les membres de la garde spéciale de l'Hokage ! – sa prestance, absolument tout.

Oh comme il regrettait à présent les paroles qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Il s'était blâmé pendant quatre ans. A présent, il se maudissait en voyant les yeux bleus devant lui le transpercer de leur froideur.

Naruto, de son côté, s'était vite repris. Il n'avait pas oublié toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées sur le Mont Myôboku. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées à cause de l'homme en face de lui. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimé personne et en particulier celui qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il le haïssait. Il s'était joué de lui et de ses sentiments. Et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Il n'était plus un enfant idiot et ignare de la vie. Il avait sûrement appris bien plus durant les dernières années que ce que l'Uchiwa ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Alors, maintenant, ce serait lui qui allait mener la danse, et personne d'autre. Il n'était plus faible. Il était Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage du Pays du Feu, et personne ne le briserait plus jamais. Il se l'était juré.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda simplement le blond, sa voix trahissant toute la haine et la rancœur qu'il ressentait pour son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke fut un instant déstabilisé par l'animosité de son ancien coéquipier. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas à prévoir. Il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie cette nuit-là et en avait accepté toutes les conséquences depuis longtemps.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir rendre visite à un ancien coéquipier qui est parti sans un mot voilà des années ?

Dieu, cette voix ! Naruto perçut très clairement son sexe se durcir à l'entente de cette voix si chaude et suave. Sasuke avait-il fait exprès de parler ainsi ou sa voix était-elle simplement devenue plus entêtante avec le temps ? Le plus jeune n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une conversation bien longtemps s'il s'agissait de la seconde option…

\- Tu m'as vu, maintenant tu peux t'en aller, répondit simplement le blond en essayant de cacher ses tourments et voulant finir le plus rapidement possible cet entrevu.

Sasuke, lui, n'avait aucune envie de partir. Il pouvait sentir les phéromones que le renard relâchait en réponse à celles que son phénix émettait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ce magnifique visage tanné. Et cela le fit sourire. Naruto répondait encore – même si inconsciemment – à son odeur. Alors tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Je peux sentir toute la puissance de ton chakra, continua simplement l'Uchiwa en respirant à plein poumon le doux parfum de l'Uzumaki. Tu as vraiment réussi à maîtriser cette puissance colossale ? Tu es impressionnant. Tu as du beaucoup travailler et souffrir pour y arriver. Je suis vraiment fier de toi.

Naruto sentit ses joues le chauffer contre sa volonté. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un reconnaissait ainsi tout le travail qu'il avait accompli et lui disait être fier de lui. Une sensation étrange envahit aussitôt son cœur. Comme si un poids, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir, venait de se retirer.

Il avait enfin été reconnu par quelqu'un. Une personne – autre que Konan, qui en tant que sœur de substitution, n'était pas objective de l'avis du blond – venait de reconnaître sa valeur. Et même s'il le détestait, Sasuke représentait toujours ce modèle de perfection et de puissance qu'il avait tant cherché à atteindre dans son enfance. Alors entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiwa lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Son rêve ne lui avait jamais tant paru à porter de main. Il était enfin reconnu par quelqu'un.

Le trouble de Naruto n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait causé, mais il profita allégrement de l'état de flottement du renard pour se rapprocher un peu de lui.

Il voulait tellement le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Seulement, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas encore en tout cas. Il se contenta donc de s'avancer le plus possible, de sorte à ce que seuls quelques centimètres ne les éloignent l'un de l'autre.

Ce furent les pieds du brun entrant dans son champ de vision qui réveillèrent Naruto. Il releva aussitôt le visage et ne put que plonger son regard dans la mer d'encre de son ancien coéquipier. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient brillants d'émotion. Et cela le bouleversa énormément. Il avait passé près de quatre années à haïr l'Uchiwa, le détestant justement pour son manque d'émotion et de compassion, ne cessant jamais de le comparer à un être froid et sans cœur. Alors voir tant de sentiments différents traversés ses yeux noirs le déstabilisèrent.

Comme si celui-ci avait perçu sa confusion, le brun rapprocha une main de sa joue, venant lentement et tendrement la caresser. Jamais encore Naruto n'avait vu pareil sourire, si sincère et ému, sur le visage de son camarade. Et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle il autorisa l'autre à le toucher. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce sourire, tout son corps tétanisé par cette bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Tu es tellement beau, murmura le phénix sans jamais cesser de redessiner les traits de son visage. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le brun avait l'air tellement sincère. Ses yeux ne cessant de le fixer avec tant de douleur, qu'ils semblaient lui crier de le croire.

Lentement, il vit la tête de Sasuke se rapprocher encore de lui, jusqu'à venir coller leurs deux fronts ensemble. La position était intenable. Si proche, il était incapable d'ignorer l'odeur du phénix, et ses phéromones avaient toujours excité au plus haut point son animal. Ce qui était, malheureusement, toujours le cas. Son renard lui hurlait de pardonner à l'Uchiwa et de traverser ses derniers centimètres entre leur lèvres. De se jeter dans ses bras et de le laisser le marquer à nouveau pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour.

Oh Dieu, ce qu'il avait envie d'écouter son animal…

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi durant toutes ses années.

Sasuke était tellement proche de lui, que lorsqu'il murmura ses mots, ce fut comme s'il lui avait susurré des mots d'amour au creux de son oreille.

Il avait tellement envie de le croire. Il l'avait tellement aimé après tout. Et il avait tellement souffert à cause de lui. Toutes ces nuits à pleurer, où il en était presque venu à regretter être né Uzumaki, parce que c'était la seule chose qui intéressait le brun avoir des enfants avec un Uzumaki. Toutes ces heures de solitude qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même, d'une part en fuyant les rares amis qu'il avait à Konoha, et d'autre part, en refusant ensuite de trop se rapprocher des autres mâles – même ceux de son propre clan – de peur qu'ils ne soient comme l'Uchiwa. Tous ces moments de doute, de peur, de peine, d'incertitude, à ne pas savoir s'il allait un jour réellement arriver à contrôler son animal, sans personne pour venir le consoler ou le rassurer, parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être faible devant quiconque. Il ne pouvait pas effacer tout ça, même si son animal le suppliait d'oublier ses états d'âme. Même si son renard lui criait qu'il n'avait pas non plus oublier son amour pour lui.

\- Je veux me battre contre toi lors des tournois.

Ces mots sortirent Naruto d'une transe dans laquelle il n'avait pas conscience être tombé. Sasuke voulait se battre contre lui ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il réellement été tellement impressionné par sa maîtrise de son chakra qu'il voulait maintenant le tester sur un tatami ? Seulement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'attendre les tournois qui n'avaient lieux que dans plusieurs semaines pour cela. S'il lui demandait, il savait que Tsunade lui prêterait un dojo sans problème, même si c'était pour s'y battre avec le phénix.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que l'on s'est fait cette nuit-là.

Naruto sentit tout son corps se glacer à ses mots. « Cette nuit-là », il savait très bien à quelle nuit le brun faisait référence. Comme il savait parfaitement de quelle promesse l'autre parlait. Il pouvait encore se voir, pantelant sous l'Uchiwa, aux portes de l'orgasme, répétant les mots que l'autre lui dictait, pensant qu'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de sa vie. Que c'était la plus belle des déclarations qu'ils s'échangeaient.

 _« Je suis la femelle de Sasuke »_

 _« Je suis ta femelle et je porterai tes enfants »_

Et la réponse froide, tranchante qui avait suivi, le plongeant dans une mer de douleur sans fin. Le détruisant à un point inimaginable.

 _« N'oublies jamais Naruto. Tu viens de me promettre que je serai ton premier mâle et que tu me donneras tes premiers enfants. »_

Oh oui, il se rappelait. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette nuit-là et des paroles de l'autre ensuite. De ce coup de poignard qui lui avait transpercé la poitrine sans aucune pitié.

\- Je veux toujours que tu sois ma femelle Naruto.

Ce fut presque comme si la peau de Sasuke contre la sienne le brûlait. D'un geste brusque, Naruto se dégagea complètement du brun, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

Finalement, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même beau parleur. Toujours le même connard sans cœur qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Toujours le même petit péteux à l'égo surdimensionné.

Qu'il devait bien jubilé à présent l'Uchiwa, pensa Naruto, le goût amer de la trahison dans la bouche. Il s'était encore joué de lui. Il lui avait suffi de quelques mots et il avait réussi à retourner Naruto face à lui. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Il n'était qu'un idiot pour tomber dans le même piège une seconde fois. Cependant, il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois. Naruto se jura que plus jamais, plus jamais l'autre ne l'atteindrait. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pourrait lui donner une seconde chance. Sasuke n'avait visiblement pas changé. Et il doutait qu'il puisse un jour y arriver.

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas aimer cet homme. On ne pouvait qu'haïr, de toute manière, un être pareil. Et il l'en remercia presque de le lui avoir rappelé maintenant. Au moins, il était prévenu. Il savait à quoi s'attendre à partir de là. Et il ne se ferait plus avoir. Plus jamais.

\- Sors d'ici tout de suite.

Sasuke réalisa trop tard qu'il était allé trop vite. Il avait été tellement hypnotisé par la beauté et la force du blond, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il avait laissé les instincts de son phénix prendre le dessus sur lui et avait brusqué les choses. Il voulut rajouter quelque chose pour dissiper le malentendu, seulement le regard noir que lui envoyait Naruto ne lui promettait que mille morts s'il osait ouvrir la bouche.

Et étrangement, les yeux glaçants du renard ne faisaient qu'exciter un peu plus son animal. Sasuke avait appris avec le temps que son phénix était plutôt du genre à aimer les défis et il semblait adorer celui que représentait Naruto à cet instant.

Ayant pleinement conscience qu'il n'était pas mentalement capable de s'expliquer avec Naruto sans déraper, Sasuke écouta ce que l'autre lui avait demandé et parti.

Le retour dans sa chambre fut une véritable torture. Son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines. Adossé à sa porte, il sentait les traits de son visage se changer en ceux de son animal et ses ailes commençaient à vouloir pousser dans son dos.

\- Ne t'en fais, murmura-t-il une main posée contre son abdomen, il y aura d'autres occasions. Naruto ne va plus s'en aller. Je ne le laisserai plus partir.

Depuis que son dernier sceau lui avait été retiré l'été passé, l'esprit de Sasuke était comme entré en résonance avec celui de son animal. D'après Itachi, c'était tout à fait normal. Et contrairement à son père qui était de la vieille école et disait qu'il fallait se durcir l'esprit le plus possible pour mater son animal et l'empêchait de prendre le contrôle par tous les moyens, l'aîné Uchiwa pensait qu'une meilleure maîtrise du chakra devait passer par une communion parfaite avec son animal. Et effectivement, depuis que Sasuke avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur son phénix en se concentrant sur lui, il avait réalisé que celui-ci communiquait souvent avec lui. Sauf que le brun ne l'avait simplement jamais écouté. Il avait alors découvert que son animal avait une personnalité propre. Il était fougueux et orgueilleux, encore plus que lui.

Depuis, Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de parler régulièrement à son phénix. Comme maintenant. Lui aussi, comme un être humain, avait besoin d'être rassuré parfois.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, continua-t-il en sentant son animal se calmer un peu. Il n'aurait pas réagi à notre odeur s'il ne restait pas un peu d'amour au fond de lui pour nous. J'y suis allé un peu brutalement. Je serai plus doux à l'avenir.

Plus il parlait, et plus son phénix s'apaisait en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi – peut-être était-il tombé fou amoureux du renard – seulement son animal ne réagissait que pour Naruto. Il ne se s'était jamais enflammé pour aucun autre Henge, alors même qu'il en avait rencontré certains possédants un chakra des plus puissants. Mais étant donné que lui-même n'avait jamais été attiré physiquement – et plus – que par le blond, cela lui allait très bien.

Lentement, il sentit son visage reprendre sa forme humaine et sa température corporelle redescendre à un niveau normal.

\- Je te jure que je ferai tout pour honorer la promesse que Naruto et moi nous sommes fait cette nuit-là. Dès que les tournois commenceront, je le provoquerai en duel et je le réclamerai comme mien.

Naruto ne pourrait pas refuser un défi. Et si Sasuke le combattait en tant que mâle se mesurant à une femelle, le blond serait obligé d'accepter sa demande en mariage une fois qu'il aurait perdu. Et aussi puissant que l'Uzumaki soit devenu, Sasuke restait un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa ne perdaient jamais. Il allait vaincre Naruto et lui demander sa main devant toute leur promotion et leurs parents.

Il ne voulait plus jamais passer une seule seconde loin du blond. Il voulait le proclamer comme sien devant le monde entier et passer le reste de ses jours avec lui. Il serait le fidèle mari et chef de la garde personnel de Naruto Uchiwa, Hokage du Pays du Feu. Et il n'en serait pas autrement.

Il était certain que Naruto l'aimait encore. Et si l'autre voulait être buté et le bouder, ce n'était pas grave. Il savait que son phénix se délecterait bien plus d'une proie dont la chasse a été ardue et compliquée, que d'un gibier tombant tout droit dans ses filets sans aucune difficulté.

Plongeant sa main dans son sous-vêtement pour empoigner son sexe en érection, comme durant les quatre dernières années, Sasuke se masturba sur l'image de Naruto l'accueillant chaleureusement dans leur maison après une longue journée de travail, lui dédiant le plus beau de ses sourires, leur jeune enfant dans ses bras, tous deux joyeux de le voir rentrer.

Oui, quoiqu'il ait pu dire ou penser par le passée, Sasuke ne voulait plus qu'une chose : former avec lui la famille dont avait toujours rêvé le blond. Et il ferait tout pour y arriver. Il était un Uchiwa après tout, et les Uchiwa ne baissaient jamais les bras.

A suivre…

(1) En réalité c'est faux. Les seules fois où les renards sont en meute, il s'agit d'un mâle et plusieurs femelles durant la saison des amours. Alors je triche un peu avec la réalité pour les besoins de l'histoire…

* * *

 **Et voilà Naruto de retour à Konoha ! Je passe ici sous silence ses années sur le Mont** **Myôboku,** **normalement Naruto devrait en parler d'ici quelques chapitres (je suis encore loin d'écrire ce passage alors c'est spéculatif pour l'instant).**

 **Maintenant que Naruto va être sur ses gardes avec Sasuke, vous croyez que Sasuke va réussir à faire (re)tomber Naruto amoureux de lui ? Et puis, c'est bien d'avoir un égo surdimensionné, mais si, au final, Naruto est plus fort que lui et qu'il le bat lors des tournois, il va se passer quoi à votre avis ? Mystère, mystère...**

 **Pour info, si vous n'avez pas vu mon annonce du début de chapitre, je** **cherche un ou une bêta** **pour corriger les futurs chapitres et si possible les précédents d'Instinct Animal aussi.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Vu que c'est le mois du bac en France, Naruto et les autres aussi vont avoir le droit de passer leurs examens de quatrième année :-)**

 **(Bonne révision d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui vont le passer ! Courage on est tous passé par là et on a survécu lol)**

 **Date de sortie du prochain chapitre :** **2 juillet 2017 (oui je sais ça fait loin mais je serai sûrement pas là le weekend précédent)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Merci à** **DidiineOokami, KitYu, TheGreenRaccoon, Llala, willhelmina, Naruko-chi, Nourson, Streema, Menthe** (Merci pour ta review ^_^ ah des rivaux il y en aura effectivement dans la suite de l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !), **AikoChups, Boomerang** (Non, il n'y aura pas de chapitre exclusivement dédié à ce qu'a vécu et ressenti Sasuke pendant les 4 années sans Naruto. Il y sera référence ça et là par contre. Et pour la personnalité de Naruto, on verra si des prochains chapitres, tu le préfèreras peut-être ! et Merci pour ta review) **sunakotatji, Reptys, Lulu Crapibou, Kurukia** (Merci pour ta review ! Ah oui si Sasuke rencontrait Menma, il aurait sûrement un choc ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre ^_^) **tassm32 et kokoro nata** (Merci pour ta review ! J'essai de faire le plus de clin d'œil possible avec le manga alors tant mieux si tu les aimes ^_^ Pour Kakashi, effectivement harpie aurait été pas mal, mais je lui ai choisi un autre animal maintenant, mais merci pour la proposition :- ) ) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Et merci surtout à toutes les personnes qui ont répondu à ma demande de bêta. Je pensais que cela n'intéresserait qu'une ou deux personnes, donc un grand merci à l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire ^_^**

 **Enfin, un grand MERCI à The-Green-Raccoon qui est maintenant la bêta d'Instinct Animal et qui a fait un superbe travail sur ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 10****

* * *

Le monde Henge se divisait, aujourd'hui, en deux pays. À l'est, le Pays de l'Eau, qui s'étendait sur tout le littoral, du désert de Sable à l'océan. À l'ouest, le Pays du Feu, principalement composé de forêts et de montagnes, qui était bien plus étendu et vaste que le Pays de l'Eau.

De nombreuses cités, plus ou moins importantes, composaient ces deux pays. La plus connue étant Konohagakure, capitale du Pays du Feu et située en son centre, qui avait été construite après la destruction de la cité antique de Konoha. C'était elle qui regroupait en son sein les plus grandes familles de feu comme les Uchiwa. Néanmoins, pour permettre une certaine harmonie entre les espèces, il n'était pas rare que des familles d'eau vivent au Pays du Feu et qu'inversement, des familles de feu vivent au Pays de l'Eau. C'était, par exemple, le cas des Hyûga qui était un grand clan maîtrisant l'eau et vivant à Konohagakure. Certes, la cité était immense, cependant elle était en réalité formée de plusieurs petits villages collés les uns aux autres et possédant chacun leur propre seigneur. Seule la grande tour de l'Hokage, érigée en plein milieu de la cité, rappelait aux habitants qu'ils vivaient dans la capitale.

Kiri, la capitale du Pays de l'Eau, était, quant à elle, une gigantesque cité côtière connue pour ses nombreux ports dédiés à la pêche. La cité, n'ayant jamais souffert directement de la guerre, possédait de grandes bibliothèques qui avaient la chance de retracer toute l'histoire des Henges de par leurs incroyables contenus. Plusieurs écoles pullulaient d'ailleurs dans la capitale, dont la plus illustre était l'École de Formation des Professeurs. Kiri était ainsi connue comme une ville tournée vers la connaissance et avait tout fait, au cours du siècle passé, pour garder cet état de fait.

Venaient ensuite les villages d'Iwa et d'Oto. Iwa se situait à quelques kilomètres au Sud de Konohagakure, tandis qu'Oto était localisé au Pays de l'Eau, non loin du désert de Sable. Surtout connus pour les écoles secondaires qui s'y trouvaient, ils étaient aussi de grandes cités marchandes très prospères. L'un des grands projets des Hokage et Mizukage actuels était d'ailleurs la construction d'une cité jumelle d'Oto dans le Pays du Feu et d'une cité jumelle d'Iwa dans le Pays de l'Eau. Le boum des naissances des dernières années ayant entraîné un manque de places aussi bien dans les écoles elles-mêmes que dans les cités qui les accueillaient.

Au centre du monde Henge, dans le désert de Sable, se trouvait une zone un peu particulière. C'est là que s'étaient installés de nombreux clans possédant l'élément vent pour s'éloigner des querelles qui avaient longtemps existé entre les familles de feu et d'eau. Ils y avaient érigé la cité de Suna, qui, de nos jours, rivalisait avec Konohagakure en matière de population et avec Kiri en matière de prospérité. Les habitants de Suna, pour ne pas avoir à choisir lors de la création des deux pays, prirent la décision de considérer Suna comme la frontière entre les deux nations et donc d'en faire une cité neutre, appartenant à la fois au Pays de l'Eau et à la fois au Pays du Feu. La cité était reconnue pour son calme et sa tranquillité, mais aussi et surtout pour ses grandes richesses. Maintes familles spécialisées dans la céramique et la joaillerie y étaient nées et participaient maintenant grandement à la renommée de la cité. La création de l'école secondaire de Suna, quelques années plus tôt, avait d'ailleurs permis à de jeunes talents d'émerger en venant s'y installer. Depuis, la métropole voyait sans cesse de nouvelles entreprises, le plus souvent tournées vers le luxe, se construire sur son sol.

Seule la région de Konoha était à part. Du fait de sa reconstruction sur les ruines de la ville antique, elle n'était pas à proprement parler un village. Elle regroupait une école secondaire, une faculté de médecine et les grandes arènes où se jouaient les tournois des jeunes Henges, le tout entre les quelques commerces et maisons où séjournait tout le personnel des deux écoles. Il n'y avait guère d'infrastructures qui rappelaient l'organisation des villages et c'était d'ailleurs le directeur de l'école de Konoha qui remplissait la tâche de seigneur. Le seul moment de l'année où l'on pouvait qualifier les terres autour des arènes de cités était durant les tournois où la région voyait sa population triplée, voire quadruplée. De nombreux commerces, clos le reste de l'année, ouvraient alors leurs portes comme des hôtels, des auberges, des boutiques de souvenirs et des restaurants. Les habitants des petits villages autour de Konoha venaient d'ailleurs tous donner un coup de main pour s'assurer que les tournois se passent dans les meilleures conditions et que toutes les familles qui faisaient le déplacement pour y assister soient satisfaites. Il va s'en dire que puisque tous les élèves des écoles secondaires venaient se défier dans les arènes de Konoha – soit plus de 200 jeunes par an – l'arrivée de tant de familles représentait aussi une source de revenue non négligeable pour les petits villages surtout composés d'agriculteurs et de paysans.

Bien entendu, beaucoup d'autres cités existaient dans les Pays de l'Eau et du Feu, néanmoins, aucune ne s'étant illustrée dans l'histoire, il n'y fera pas mention ici.

* * *

\- Voilà quatre ans, dans un autre amphithéâtre, je me tenais devant vous pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette école. Vous n'étiez alors que des enfants fougueux et perdus, effrayés par cette nouvelle vie qui commençait pour vous entre les murs de cette prestigieuse école.

Tsunade fit une pause dans son discours. Ses yeux clairs parcoururent la salle, s'attardant un moment sur chaque visage et se perdant dans ces regards pleins de détermination et d'assurance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant de ces mêmes visages quelques années plus tôt.

\- Et aujourd'hui, ces enfants ont laissé place à des adultes matures, puissants et qui ont tous un bel avenir qui les attend devant eux. Je suis fière de tous les progrès que vous avez faits dans cette école. Fière de pouvoir dire que j'ai participé à la formation de si brillants Henges. Fière de cette nouvelle génération pleine de promesses et de surprises qui, j'en suis certaine, contribuera bien plus que l'ancienne à faire évoluer notre société et à la faire progresser.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la rangée où était assise l'équipe 7. Oui, la nouvelle génération allait vraiment dépasser l'ancienne, elle en était certaine. Et elle fondait beaucoup d'espoir sur ces trois-là pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

\- D'ici quelques jours, vous allez tous être invités à faire vos bagages et à vous rendre à quelques kilomètres d'ici, à l'arène de Konoha, où se tiendront les tournois. Comme vous le savez, l'arène étant sur les terres de notre école, c'est à Konoha qu'incombe la tâche de tout préparer pour la venue des autres écoles secondaires et des familles des participants aux tournois. Selon votre orientation scolaire, vous allez être amenés à aider à différents points-clés. Qu'il s'agisse de l'hébergement, de la restauration ou bien même de la mise en ordre des arènes, je vous demande de tout donner pour montrer au reste des Henges que Konoha ne démérite pas sa réputation et que nous saurons les accueillir dans tout le confort et l'opulence qu'ils attendent de ces lieux. Faites-vous honneur en vous impliquant le plus possible dans l'organisation de cet évènement.

Ils n'avaient que quelques jours pour tout préparer pour la tenue des tournois avant l'arrivée de centaines de participants, de leur famille et de leurs professeurs. Tsunade ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Elle savait déjà que tous les jeunes présents devant elle feraient de leur mieux pour que les tournois soient une réussite. Leurs propres parents seraient de la partie de toute façon et rares étaient les Henges ne désirant pas rendre leurs familles fières d'eux.

\- Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance même si je sais qu'aucun de vous n'en a besoin. Aujourd'hui marque le premier jour de vos examens de quatrième année. Les derniers que vous passerez dans cette école. Je suis sûre que toutes vos demandes d'orientation pour la rentrée prochaine seront acceptées, mais sachez que si vous avez le moindre problème, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Je serai toujours disponible si vous avez des questions, des difficultés, dans une heure comme dans dix ans. Entre ces murs, vous avez appris à former une famille avec tous vos camarades et professeurs. Même en dehors de ceux-ci, vous resterez membre de ma famille, sachez-le.

Tous les ans, une même mélancolie prenait Tsunade. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle finissait toujours par s'attacher à ces petits monstres. Elle était toujours heureuse lorsque l'un d'eux venait la voir de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner des nouvelles. Elle espérait qu'ils ne l'oublieraient pas trop vite, elle, leur ancienne directrice d'école, car elle, elle se souviendrait à jamais de chacun d'entre eux.

Alors que le début de l'examen était lancé et que tous les élèves retournaient leur copie devant eux, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, là où se tenaient Shizune et Konan. Les deux femmes avaient été, elles aussi, jadis, ses élèves. Et il s'agissait sûrement des élèves dont elle était la plus fière. Si Shizune était actuellement professeure d'anatomie et secrétaire administrative – quoiqu'il serait plus juste de dire directrice adjointe au vu de tout le travail qu'elle accomplissait – et si elle était sur la bonne voie pour devenir la future directrice de Konoha, il ne faisait aucun doute que Konan, quant à elle, était le digne successeur de Jiraya. Son vieux camarade lui avait déjà confié, un soir où ils étaient tous les deux assis autour d'un verre – et de plusieurs bouteilles vides de saké – que la jeune Uzumaki savait détecter les Henges puissants comme personne et qu'il se fiait toujours à son jugement pour savoir si un Henge était prêt ou non à plonger ses yeux dans la source. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle ne s'était jamais trompée. Même si Jiraya ne l'avait jamais annoncé de vive voix, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il entraînait Konan depuis quelques années à prendre sa suite sur le Mont Myôboku. La jeune femme lui avait d'ailleurs avoué, une dizaine de jours plus tôt, en avoir pleinement conscience et prendre ce rôle à cœur.

Konan aussi avait les yeux fixés sur la rangée où bûchait déjà l'équipe 7. Elle était très reconnaissante envers Jiraya de les avoir recueillis elle, Yahiko et Nagato, et de leur avoir transmis tout son savoir sur la montagne sacrée. Elle prenait désormais son rôle d'enseignante sur le Mont Myôboku à cœur et ses yeux reflétaient toute la fierté qu'elle ressentait en regardant Naruto. Il avait été son premier élève. Le premier dont Jiraya lui avait laissé la pleine gestion et éducation. Et quel élève ! Naruto possédait un potentiel qui la dépassait de très loin et il aurait pu, à tout moment, craqué et perdre le contrôle. Rares étaient à présent les personnes capables d'arrêter le jeune homme s'il venait à se laisser dépasser par le chakra de son animal. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune crainte à ce sujet

Après que Jiraya eut ramené le jeune homme avec lui, elle avait pu constater l'étendue de sa puissance. Elle avait déjà lu dans certains parchemins la légende des célèbres Uzumaki à neuf queues. Elle savait, pour avoir parcouru plusieurs fois les écrits de Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto, à quel point il pouvait être difficile de contrôler tant de force et de puissance. Alors, lorsque Jiraya lui avait confié qu'elle avait carte blanche avec le renard, elle avait réuni tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur le sujet. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs en mettant en place un protocole spécifique pour aider Naruto à maîtriser le monstrueux chakra de son animal. Elle-même avait une relation particulière avec son renard, une relation basée sur le respect et une confiance mutuelle. Elle souhaitait qu'il en soit de même pour son cousin. Elle avait eu peur que le renard du blond ne soit trop puissant pour accepter d'être soumis sans force. Oh comme elle avait été surprise de voir que contrairement à ses craintes, le renard à neuf queues avait déjà beaucoup de respect envers son hôte et qu'un lien, qu'elle avait elle-même mis des années à tisser, existait déjà entre eux. Certes, l'animal faisait parfois des siennes et ils n'étaient pas passés loin de l'accident à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, en à peine quatre ans, Naruto avait réussi à dompter ce fabuleux chakra et ne possédait, depuis plusieurs mois, plus aucun sceau de restriction. Le blond avait une volonté si forte qu'il ne lui restait, à l'heure actuelle, que très peu de choses à apprendre sur le Mont Myôboku. Au contraire, dernièrement, le jeune homme s'était lui-même mis à écrire des parchemins, en particulier sur l'utilisation du chakra dans la conception d'enfants et dans la médecine. Mais aussi et surtout, sur la fusion des esprits qu'il était possible de réaliser avec son animal et dont ils avaient tous vu un aperçu en plongeant leur regard dans la source du Sennin Rikudô. Il ne faisait aucun doute à toutes les personnes présentes sur le Mont Myôboku que Naruto était le digne descendant du Sennin Rikudô. Tout comme il ne faisait aucun doute à Konan qu'en plus de devenir le futur chef du clan des Uzumaki, Naruto allait devenir le prochain Hokage du Pays du Feu.

Oui, elle était fière de Naruto. Elle était fière de ce nouveau petit frère que la vie – enfin, surtout Jiraya – avait mis sur sa route et qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de voir évoluer avec les années. Et tout comme Tsunade, elle ressentait une certaine douleur à l'idée de maintenant le regarder s'envoler loin d'elle pour se construire sa propre vie. Elle resterait toujours une sorte de grande sœur pour lui. Tous deux savaient que ce lien entre eux ne disparaîtrait jamais et qu'ils resteraient à jamais dans la vie l'un de l'autre. Et elle pouvait d'ailleurs remercier la naissance de son fils pour cela.

Naruto, lui, loin de s'imaginer les pensées traversant l'esprit des deux femmes, était concentré sur sa copie. Enfin, concentrer… Il connaissait les réponses à toutes les questions de cette épreuve de mathématiques. Il essayait surtout de prendre son temps pour rédiger correctement ses réponses pour ne pas passer la moitié des quatre heures que durait l'examen à attendre de pouvoir sortir de la salle. Quoique l'idée de faire une sieste comme le faisait Shikamaru le tentait assez. Néanmoins, l'agitation qu'il sentait au fond de ses entrailles l'incitait plutôt à se focaliser sur sa copie et sur rien d'autre. Surtout pas sur son voisin de droite et sur son odeur entêtante. Ni sur sa manière de froncer légèrement les sourcils en lisant l'énoncé d'un problème. Ni sur cette bouche qui vint distraitement mâcher le bout d'un stylo. Ni… Merde!

Naruto se gifla mentalement d'avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder sur son coéquipier. Inspirant et expirant lentement, les yeux fermés, il tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour son renard d'avoir des chaleurs. Il en avait déjà suffisamment fait les frais depuis son retour à Konoha pour qu'il le laisse en avoir des nouvelles pendant un examen. Sûrement pas.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était revenu dans son ancienne école avec Jiraya. Le moins que l'on puisse dire – et sans mauvais jeu de mots – c'était que les débuts avaient été durs, très durs.

Suite à la petite visite de Sasuke dans sa chambre, Naruto s'était littéralement effondré. La morsure que le phénix lui avait faite plusieurs années en arrière s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir, envoyant des décharges de douleur dans tout son corps. La cicatrice l'avait tant brûlé qu'il avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il avait cru ne pas être capable de les contenir. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à sceller son amour pour l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il lui avait pris l'idée de sceller la morsure de son épaule, dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait échoué. Cela ébranlait d'ailleurs son orgueil de l'admettre, parce qu'il avait fait énormément de recherches avant d'arriver à concevoir ce sceau. Il y avait mis tant de hargne, tant de colère et de désespoir qu'il pensait vraiment avoir réussi. Apparemment, même son don pour le fûinjutsu avait des limites. Pire, la douleur qu'il ressentait était la preuve que malgré toutes ses années à détester le brun, une part de lui l'aimait toujours. Et ce constat le rongeait. Parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui d'aimer un être tel que Sasuke Uchiwa. Bien sûr, le temps avait joué en faveur du phénix, le rendant encore plus beau, plus charismatique, plus puissant. Naruto ne pouvait nier à quel point son ancien camarade était devenu impressionnant. Il pouvait sentir toute la force et la puissance de son animal et l'intensité du lien qui les unissait. Cependant, mentalement, l'Uchiwa ne semblait pas avoir changé et il le lui avait prouvé dès ce premier soir. Il était toujours le même être imbu de lui-même qui ne vivait que pour l'honneur des Uchiwa et pour obtenir la reconnaissance de son père. Sasuke ne savait pas aimer. Le seul être dont il désirait l'amour le lui refusait et il n'avait jamais cherché comment obtenir celui des autres.

Naruto n'allait pas tomber deux fois dans le même piège. Il avait passé suffisamment de jours à pleurer à cause de lui.

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur les caprices de son renard. Cette première nuit à Konoha fut sans nul doute l'une des pires de toute sa vie. La présence de Sasuke avait réussi à éveiller les chaleurs de son animal. Certes, durant les quatre dernières années, son renard avait connu d'autres épisodes de chaleur, mais rien de cette intensité. Et surtout, ses chaleurs n'avaient jamais été directement déclenchées par la présence physique d'une personne. Sur le Mont Myôboku, Naruto se réveillait parfois en sueur, le corps tremblant et l'esprit envahi par les souvenirs de ces deux soirées où l'Uchiwa avait embrassé ses lèvres et sa peau. Et à chaque réveil, le blond en voulait à son corps de réagir à ses images, parce qu'il détestait du plus profond de son âme ses quelques heures dans les bras de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto s'était traité d'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé au fait que revoir Sasuke pourrait déclencher une réaction chez son animal. Contrairement à ses nuits solitaires sur le Mont Myôboku, Naruto avait refusé de jouir. Il refusait de se toucher en pensant à l'Uchiwa. Autant sur le Mont Myôboku il pouvait laisser ses faiblesses l'envahir, autant alors que le principal concerné dormait à quelques mètres de lui, il en était totalement hors de question.

Sasuke lui avait démontré qu'ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble. Maintenant que l'idée avait fait son chemin dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il en soit de même dans celle de son animal.

Le fait de ne pas se toucher avait rendu cet épisode de chaleur encore plus difficile à supporter. Incapable de fermer l'œil et le sang bouillant littéralement dans ses veines, Naruto n'avait pas pu quitter son lit durant plusieurs jours.

Kiba avait été étonné de ne pas le voir dans le réfectoire ce premier matin après son retour et le pensant fatigué de son long voyage, il lui avait gentiment monté un plateau avec des ramens. C'était ainsi que son meilleur ami l'avait trouvé tremblant et suant dans son lit. Kiba avait tout de suite compris quel était le problème et n'avait rien dit. Au contraire, il s'était installé près de lui sur le sol, l'aidant à manger et à boire ce qu'il lui avait ramené. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Naruto en avait pleuré. Kiba lui avait tant manqué. Sa présence avait toujours été le meilleur des réconforts pour lui.

Il ne savait pas si Kiba avait compris la raison de ses larmes, mais celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de lui tenir compagnie et de prendre soin de lui durant les cinq jours que durèrent ses chaleurs. Et pour la première fois depuis son départ pour le Mont Myôboku, Naruto avait accepté la présence d'un mâle à ses côtés, savourant avec bonheur la chaleur de ses bras lorsqu'il l'invitait à venir s'y blottir pour le calmer.

En réalité, c'était peut-être ça le plus grand regret de Naruto : d'être tombé amoureux de Sasuke et non pas de Kiba. Cependant, Kiba non plus n'était pas amoureux de lui et leur amitié avait bien trop de valeur à ses yeux pour la gâcher avec une amourette sans lendemain. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aurait été mille fois plus heureux si son cœur avait choisi l'homme-chien.

Dès que Naruto fut suffisamment sur pied pour reprendre une vie d'écolier normale à Konoha, Kiba reprit naturellement sa place de meilleur ami et protecteur à ses côtés. Il avait longtemps craint que l'Inuzuka ne lui en veuille d'être ainsi parti. Seulement, Kiba avait toujours été le seul à le comprendre comme personne et il avait parfaitement compris le départ du blond.

Le retour en classe se passa mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tout le monde avait été ravi de le revoir, même les camarades qui, jadis, n'avaient fait que l'ignorer ou se moquer de lui – et pas forcément de manière discrète. Il fallait avouer que, contrairement à la première fois où il avait mis les pieds dans cette école, plus personne ne pouvait douter de sa place en tant qu'élève de la prestigieuse école de Konoha. Il savait qu'il possédait une réserve de chakra extraordinaire et plutôt rare. Il avait lu les parchemins qu'avait laissés sa mère et en avait savouré chaque page. Cependant, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il retourna à Konohagakure avec Jiraya, quelques semaines plus tôt, qu'il comprit à quoi elle se référait en parlant de ces milieux d'yeux braqués sur elle et qui la sondaient pour voir si elle était réelle. Comme s'il avait été la plus mystérieuse des créatures, il voyait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait s'arrêter de leur route pour le contempler avec de grands yeux ébahis. Sachant qu'il avait toujours été traité comme un pestiféré parce qu'on le disait sans chakra, ce changement le laissait plutôt confus et l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose.

Seuls les professeurs le traitaient de la même manière qu'avant. Certes, ils avaient tous été contents de le voir et il avait été gêné plus d'une fois – surtout lorsque Gai-sensei avait voulu le serrer dans ses bras et y était, malheureusement, parvenu. Seulement, dans l'ensemble, ils s'étaient limités à une petite phrase pour lui souhaiter bon retour avec un grand sourire, puis avaient repris leurs cours normalement. Ce qui allait parfaitement bien à Naruto.

Mis à part Sasuke, la seule autre personne à avoir remarqué et complimenté son travail sur son chakra fut Kakashi-sensei. Et comme le brun, il lui avait même proposé un petit combat pour mesurer sa force. Cependant, à l'inverse de l'Uchiwa, il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée en disant cela et ce constat réchauffa de joie le cœur de Naruto.

Malgré lui, il avait beaucoup entendu parler de Kakashi-sensei au Mont Myôboku, puisqu'il y avait lui-même été élève. Il restait encore, des décennies plus tard, l'un des élèves préférés de Jiraya, puisque c'était avec lui qu'il partageait le plus de points communs. Surtout ceux qui avaient valu au vieil homme les surnoms d'Ero-Sennin ou encore de vieux pervers de la part de Naruto et de quelques autres élèves. Il avait ensuite intégré la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage. Naruto fut d'ailleurs plus d'une fois émerveillé en lisant les exploits de son ancien professeur. Alors savoir que cet homme-là, cet homme si fort et si puissant, félicitait sa puissance et son travail et voulait se mesurer à lui était l'un des meilleurs compliments qu'il ait reçu de toute sa vie.

Bien sûr, l'autre emmerdeur d'Uchiwa, en le voyant tout sourire et rayonnant de bonheur devant les paroles de leur professeur, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de casser l'ambiance en faisant remarquer que Kakashi pouvait bien faire la queue, qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se battre contre Naruto et qu'il avait lui-même fait la demande en premier. Soupirant pour contenir la rage qui avait alors surgi en lui, Naruto avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frapper son ancien coéquipier et ce, suffisamment fort, pour pouvoir l'envoyer valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'école.

Finalement, malgré ses inquiétudes et ses doutes, Naruto était vraiment heureux d'être de retour. Il avait redécouvert tous ses amis, s'en faisant même de nouveaux au passage, même si Kiba, Sakura, Ino et même Sasuke (oui, encore lui, malheureusement) veillaient au grain pour qu'il s'agisse d'une vraie amitié et non d'un vieux tortionnaire changé en admirateur.

Étrangement, et malgré les petites remarques piquantes que pouvait parfois avoir Sasuke, celui-ci ne se montra que gentil et prévenant avec le blond une fois qu'il se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude de réviser et de travailler leurs cours ensemble durant leur première année, l'Uchiwa proposa naturellement au blond ses cahiers et ses notes de cours, l'invitant aux séances de travail qu'il avait avec Sakura et Ino tous les samedis à la bibliothèque.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment certain de comment, mais Sasuke avait même réussi à s'incruster un jour après le dîner dans sa chambre alors qu'il était avec Kiba en pleines révisions. Et depuis, il s'invitait tous les soirs dans son antre, que Kiba soit là ou non d'ailleurs. Le plus troublant était que l'Uchiwa n'avait, depuis cette fameuse discussion qui avait déclenché les chaleurs de son renard, plus eu aucun geste ou remarque déplacée envers l'Uzumaki. Il se comportait tel un camarade de classe studieux et amical, voire chaleureux, qui prenait plaisir à aider Naruto aussi bien avec les cours qu'en lui racontant les potins des quatre dernières années. Autant le blond n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour réviser – ce qu'il n'avait dit à personne, toute cette attention lui plaisait bien pour être honnête – autant il était avide de savoir ce qu'il avait pu manquer. Et ô combien fut-il choqué et joyeux d'apprendre qu'Ino était amoureuse d'un autre garçon de leur classe et qu'elle s'était payée une sacrée honte, quelques jours seulement avant son retour, en étant tellement obnubilée par son cher et tendre qu'elle s'en était prise une porte dans la figure. Ou bien encore qu'Orochimaru-sensei et Kabuto-sensei avaient été vus dans une position compromettante par un groupe d'élèves – et ce n'était pas forcément celui auquel on pensait en premier qui avait le dessus sur l'autre – ou que Gai-sensei, ayant perdu l'an passé un pari contre Kakashi-sensei, avait dû faire deux cents fois le tour de la cour sur les mains en portant un tutu rose de danseuse… A priori, cela avait été la pire vision d'horreur qu'avait vu Sasuke – et bien d'autres élèves – de toute sa vie. Naruto, lui, avait beaucoup ri en imaginant la scène.

Bien entendu, au début, Naruto n'apprécia guère que Sasuke entre comme cela sur son territoire et, qui plus est, sans sa permission. Il avait d'ailleurs été, dans les premiers temps, assez sec et glaciale avec l'Uchiwa. Au plus grand étonnement du blond, Kiba – son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, l'être en qui il avait le plus confiance – l'avait un jour pris à part, ayant visiblement pitié du traitement qu'il réservait à son ancien coéquipier, pour lui demander à demi-mot de pardonner le phénix. L'homme-chien avait refusé d'entrer dans les détails – et le fait que son visage prenne une belle teinte écrevisse avait poussé Naruto à ne pas pousser l'affaire plus loin – mais il lui avait confié que Sasuke avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ. Selon Kiba, il avait même passé les dernières années à se racheter une conduite en défendant le blond dès que quelqu'un prononçait son nom pour le dénigrer, mais aussi en devenant assez protecteur avec tous leurs amis. Kiba avait fini sa tirade en chuchotant si bas que Naruto ne comprit que les mots Hinata, honneur, combat et Neji.

Finalement, il avait écouté Kiba, arrêtant de se battre – et seul en plus, l'autre ignorait toutes ses piques, ça en était frustrant – et avait accepté Sasuke autour de lui. Et c'était là son plus grand problème. Il avait toujours apprécié avoir le brun près de lui. Bien qu'ils l'aient nié durant toute leur scolarité en primaire, ils se complétaient très bien l'un et l'autre. Même avec Kiba, Naruto n'avait jamais senti un tel lien, une telle harmonie. Le blond n'en avait pas conscience à l'époque, seulement aujourd'hui, il était bien obligé d'admettre que la présence du phénix calmait et excitait son renard comme personne – le passage de l'un à l'autre était d'ailleurs parfois des plus déroutants pour l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke avait toujours compris comment il fonctionnait, comment il pensait et c'est bien ce qui effrayait à présent Naruto. Il aimait… Non. Il adorait passer du temps avec lui. Il adorait passer des heures à discuter de ce tout ce qui avait eu lieu en quatre ans à Konoha – le blond ne parlait que rarement du Mont Myôboku et peut-être l'Uchiwa avait-il perçu son malaise, car il ne forçait jamais le sujet – ou simplement à réviser ensemble telle ou telle matière. Il se sentait repartir en arrière. Il pouvait sentir ce sentiment qu'il pensait pourtant avoir enfui au plus profond de son être, chaque jour, creuser un peu plus de chemin en lui. Or, Naruto refusait de tomber à nouveau amoureux de Sasuke.

Surtout qu'il savait, au fond de lui, que Sasuke jouait simplement avec lui. Il savait que toute cette séduction n'était qu'un jeu parce que tout ce que voulait le phénix était une nuit avec l'Uzumaki. Il voulait uniquement que Naruto lui donne un enfant. Rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir possible avec Sasuke. Même si l'autre essayait à présent de lui faire croire le contraire.

Naruto était souvent pris, le soir, d'un profond sentiment de confusion après le départ de l'Uchiwa dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Il aimait ces instants passés avec lui. Il les aimait alors qu'il aurait dû les détester et il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir d'être aussi faible.

Konan avait vite perçu son trouble. Seulement, il avait essayé de lui minimiser ses craintes et ses défaillances.

« On n'oublie jamais la première personne à qui on donne son cœur. Même si cet amour n'est que rarement réciproque, toute sa vie, on se souviendra de son nom et des traits de son visage, lui avait-elle dit avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la naissance de son fils Menma. L'amour est une sorte de sortilège dont il est difficile de se soustraire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de remède, si ce n'est le temps. Le temps et un cœur brisé. Tu as déjà eu le cœur brisé, Naruto. Aussi facile soit-il d'oublier la douleur au profit d'une euphorie éphémère, souviens-toi toujours de ce que tu as vécu sur le Mont Myôboku. Toujours. »

Sur ces mots, elle l'avait laissé seul. Il avait médité ces paroles un long moment. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le Mont Myôboku. La souffrance, la solitude, toutes ces choses qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même à cause de Sasuke.

Il ne retomberait pas dans le piège de l'Uchiwa. C'était une promesse et Naruto Uzumaki tenait toujours ses promesses. Sur cette pensée, il se décida enfin à se concentrer sur sa copie et non plus sur le profil de son camarade. Il était là pour passer un examen après tout, pas pour tergiverser sur sa vie et sur sa relation avec le brun.

Sasuke, de son côté, avait pleinement conscience des tiraillements qu'il causait à son camarade. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il recherchait. Il savait qu'il avait foiré à plusieurs reprises. À l'inverse de Naruto, lui s'était promis de tout faire pour reconquérir le blond. Il voulait lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'il était maintenant prêt à accepter le fait qu'il désirait construire un avenir avec lui. Et les Uchiwa tiennent toujours leurs promesses, pensa-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Petit à petit, il essayait de se frayer un chemin auprès de Naruto. Il avait craint un instant que Kiba l'en empêche. Celui-ci l'avait d'ailleurs regardé d'un mauvais œil la première fois qu'il l'avait suivi dans la chambre du blond pour passer la soirée avec eux. Lorsque l'heure du couché était arrivée, ils étaient partis ensemble. Voyant que l'homme-chien voulait lui dire deux mots, il l'avait suivi jusque dans sa chambre.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Sasuke? Avait-il attaqué, la porte à peine fermée.

\- Je ne joue pas.

Sasuke avait été catégorique et Kiba en avait été surpris. Durant les quatre dernières années, beaucoup de choses avaient évolué entre eux. Kiba avait passé près de deux ans à détester Sasuke. Naruto ne disait pas grand-chose dans la lettre qu'il lui avait laissée. Il s'y excusait surtout de partir ainsi sans un mot. Seulement, aussi tête-en-l'air qu'il soit, Kiba avait parfaitement su lire entre les lignes. Il connaissait trop Naruto pour ne pas comprendre. Après tout, il avait été au premier rang pour observer le rapprochement entre les deux mâles de l'équipe 7 et pour voir les changements chez son meilleur ami. Même un idiot comme lui pouvait deviner ce qui avait pu se passer.

Alors il avait haï Sasuke pendant des mois pour ce qu'il avait pu faire au blond. Il se vengeait même dès qu'il le pouvait. Tout avait alors été une excuse pour insulter l'Uchiwa, mais même cela ne l'avait pas soulagé. Du coup, il s'était beaucoup rapproché des autres membres de son équipe pour essayer de combler le vide que l'absence de Naruto avait créé en lui. Il s'était même bien plus rapproché que ce qu'il prévoyait au départ.

Un rapprochement, malheureusement, qui n'était pas bien vu par tout le monde. Il n'était pas vraiment certain du moment à partir duquel il avait cessé de voir Hinata comme une simple camarade de classe ou une coéquipière, mais en tant que femme à part entière. Cependant, il avait bien vite dû se rendre à l'évidence que la jeune fille avait depuis longtemps une grande place dans sa vie – et dans son cœur – et sans sa présence, il n'aurait pas pu survivre sans son meilleur ami à Konoha.

À son grand étonnement, une fois qu'il eût pris conscience de ses sentiments, il réalisa qu'Hinata ne se comportait pas avec lui comme avec les autres garçons. Elle était plus ouverte et plus tactile avec lui, tout en conservant des records en ce qui concernait le rougissement de son visage. Il fallut que Shikamaru lui-même – et pour que Shikamaru s'en mêle, c'était qu'il devait avoir l'air bien stupide, en plus d'avoir bien cassé les pieds à ses camarades pendant un moment – lui fasse comprendre que ses sentiments étaient peut-être réciproques et qu'il était temps qu'il laisse enfin sa timidité de côté et parle à la jeune fille.

Et en effet, ils l'étaient. Lorsqu'il eût enfin le courage de dévoiler son amour à Hinata, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille se jette littéralement dans ses bras, avant de s'évanouir de honte une fois qu'elle eût réalisé le geste qu'elle venait d'avoir. Cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Quoique, il aurait été bien plus beau s'il avait pu le partager avec son meilleur ami.

Néanmoins, le nouveau couple qu'il formait avec l'héritière Hyûga n'avait pas été au goût de tout le monde. Autant tous leurs amis avaient été contents pour eux et les avaient félicités, autant Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, avait été – et était toujours – contre leur union. Il en avait d'ailleurs parlé aux parents d'Hinata et même si elle avait refusé de lui raconter leur conversation, Kiba savait qu'elle s'était faite disputée pour cela durant les vacances, avant leur troisième année.

Et Neji n'en avait été que bien plus collant à la rentrée. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, ce fut un jour Sasuke lui-même qui vint, après un mois à voir Kiba et Hinata encaisser les piques du plus vieux, à la rescousse du couple. Il faut dire que l'Uchiwa avait déjà une dent contre Neji avant cela, du fait que l'aîné était toujours le premier à insulter Naruto dès qu'il le pouvait.

L'un des enjeux de leur combat, lors des tournois de l'an passé, avait d'ailleurs été la promesse que si Sasuke gagnait, Kiba aurait le droit de proposer un combat contre Hinata. La famille Hyûga allait donc être obligée d'accepter le fait qu'en cas de victoire de Kiba, si celui-ci demandait sa main à Hinata, elle avait parfaitement le droit d'accepter. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à Kiba de vaincre Hinata… Ce qui n'était pas forcément gagné d'avance, selon Sasuke. Le phénix avait, d'ailleurs, discrètement donné quelques conseils à l'homme-chien concernant sa maîtrise de l'élément feu et sur les failles des techniques de combat des Hyûga qu'il avait lui-même remarquées lors de son combat contre Neji.

Alors même si Kiba n'était pas forcément le plus grand fan de Sasuke, il avait depuis longtemps laissé de côté sa haine pour lui. Ils leur arrivaient même de passer d'agréables moments et de rire ensemble.

Cependant, le retour de Naruto changeait tout. Il appréciait tout ce que l'Uchiwa avait fait pour lui depuis l'année passée, seulement, il ne comptait plus le laisser s'en prendre à son meilleur ami sans rien dire. Naruto était son frère, son double démoniaque avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups dans sa jeunesse. L'Uchiwa l'avait déjà éloigné de lui une fois. Il était hors de question qu'il l'autorise à recommencer.

\- Cette fois, je ne te pardonnerai pas si Naruto doit encore avoir le cœur en miettes à cause de toi, avait continué Kiba, menaçant. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Hinata et moi, mais Uchiwa ou non, je déchaînerai contre toi toute la puissance dont est capable le clan Inuzuka si tu refais du mal à mon meilleur ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour regretter pour ne pas vouloir refaire deux fois la même connerie. Surtout que je n'ai plus peur aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que je veux, tout comme je sais que Naruto veut, au fond de lui, la même chose. Je ne le laisserai pas fuir cette fois, pas alors qu'on souhaite la même chose.

Peut-être était-ce son regard sérieux ou peut-être était-ce l'intensité et la conviction dans sa voix, mais Sasuke avait clairement vu Kiba se radoucir suite à ses mots.

\- Tu sais que ça va être compliqué? Avait soupiré Kiba en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je ne connais personne de plus borné que Naruto. Alors s'il a décidé qu'il ne te pardonnerait pas, ça va être difficile de le faire regarder dans ta direction.

\- Je le sais, avait répondu Sasuke avec un tendre sourire en s'adossant à la porte. Ça ne m'effraie pas. Je suis prêt à me battre. Cette fois, je ne referai pas la même erreur.

Oui, Sasuke avait appris sa leçon. Et chèrement. Kiba n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de l'absence du blond. Même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à qui que ce soit – surtout pas au principal concerné, il avait sa fierté quand même – le départ de Naruto avait laissé un vide dans sa poitrine. Un vide si profond qu'il s'était senti glissé dans un abysse sans fin, qui, sans l'aide d'Itachi et sa mère, l'aurait sûrement englouti dans les ténèbres des années plus tôt.

Et le fait que Naruto soit difficile à reconquérir ne terrifiait absolument pas Sasuke. D'une part, il était Sasuke Uchiwa. Un Uchiwa dont le charme rendait fou de jalousie tous les autres membres de la gent masculine et qui possédait, en plus, un physique à se faire damner un saint. Naruto lui-même avait déjà succombé à son charme par le passé – et Sasuke était persuadé que c'était toujours le cas – alors pourquoi la chose ne pourrait-elle pas se reproduire ? D'autre part, il avait toujours aimé les défis. Savoir qu'il allait devoir batailler contre Naruto pour que celui-ci lui accorde ses faveurs mettait aussi bien en joie son phénix que son orgueil. Plus la lutte serait ardue, meilleure serait la victoire. Surtout que l'Uzumaki représentait un adversaire des plus coriaces. Et Sasuke frémissait déjà à l'idée de soumettre dans son lit le renard et son regard brûlant. Celui-là même qu'il lui avait lancé le soir de son retour à Konoha. Le brun ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de fois où il s'était déjà caressé en repensant à cette nuit-là.

Naruto était fait pour lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute à cela dans son esprit. Tout chez l'Uzumaki l'excitait et, d'une certaine manière, le rendait heureux. Il avait déjà pas mal d'idées à l'esprit pour faire admettre au principal concerné que la réciproque était aussi vraie. Vraiment, il sentait que cette bataille contre l'Uzumaki allait être des plus exquises.

Kiba n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Sasuke n'avait besoin d'aucun mot, ses yeux trahissaient clairement ses pensées à cet instant. Ces deux-là allaient vraiment bien ensemble, avait-il pensé, blasé. Surtout pour lui casser les pieds !

\- Pitié, ne m'inclus pas dans ce que tu prévois de faire. Naruto est mon ami et je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'embrouiller avec lui, aussi redevable que je te sois.

\- Sois sans crainte. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Naruto.

Kiba était un peu dubitatif. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le blond pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Mais bon, il n'était pas spécialement contre l'idée de voir l'Uchiwa se casser les dents à essayer. Alors, il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rire dans sa tête en imaginant déjà le spectacle auquel il allait insister. Certes, sa relation avec Sasuke avait évolué avec les années, mais pour honnête, il ne le portait tout de même pas bien haut dans son cœur. Il n'avait absolument pas oublié toutes ces années à se faire rabaisser par l'autre après tout. Alors voir l'Uchiwa se prendre le plus beau gadin de sa vie le réjouissait un peu. Et il comptait bien être aux premières loges pour le voir !

Finalement, après avoir fait, une fois encore, la promesse à Kiba qu'il ferait attention avec Naruto, Sasuke avait pris congé. En repassant devant la porte de la chambre du blond, le phénix avait hésité à toquer pour parler encore un peu avec lui.

Cela lui avait manqué. Toutes ces soirées qu'il avait passées simplement assis dans sa chambre, l'Uzumaki à ses côtés, durant leur première année. Et à présent que l'autre était de retour, il en voulait encore. Cependant, il s'était rapidement ravisé. Il était trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas déjà brusquer Naruto ni prendre le risque de le voir se braquer contre lui. Il devait être patient, il le savait.

Repensant à sa conversation avec Kiba, il avait un instant été tenté de vendre la mèche sur sa relation avec Hinata pour pouvoir lancer une discussion avec le blond. Néanmoins, le lendemain du retour de l'Uzumaki, Kiba avait réuni toute leur promotion et avait demandé que le couple qu'il formait avec la douce Hyûga reste secret. Sasuke aussi avait juré et il devait bien admettre qu'il était d'accord avec l'homme-chien. Il n'osait imaginer, vu la puissance qu'avait acquis le renard, ce que celui-ci pourrait faire s'il décidait de venger l'offense subie par son meilleur ami et Hinata de la part du clan Hyûga. Quoique, l'idée de revoir Neji mordre la poussière lui plaisait assez.

Cependant, la relation d'Hinata et Kiba ne regardait qu'eux. Alors, aussi tentant que cela soit-il, Sasuke avait décidé de respecter sa parole. Kiba finirait bien par le dire à Naruto, de toute façon. Dès qu'il se sentirait prêt, en tout cas.

En attendant, Sasuke devait échafauder un plan pour réussir à reprendre sa place aux côtés de son blond. Heureusement, les examens de fin d'année approchaient. C'était un prétexte assez banal, seulement, cela suffisait largement au brun comme point de départ.

Il était déterminé à reconquérir le blond et à lui demander sa main durant les tournois qui se dérouleraient moins de deux mois plus tard. Et foi d'Uchiwa, il y parviendrait.

A suivre…

* * *

 **J'espère que la chronologie dans ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop embrouillé :- ) Les choses avancent petite à petit entre Naruto et Sasuke, mais les retrouvailles ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite.**

 **Dans le prochain épisode** **: Résultat des examens et départ pour les tournois !**

 **Par contre, comme je pars en vacances, le chapitre 11 ne sortira que le** **13 août prochain.**

 **EDIT :** **Dû à un petit ennui personnel, le chapitre 11 ne sera posté que le** **dimanche 20 août.** **Désolé, pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note :** Désolé pour les quelques jours de retard pour ce chapitre. Les vacances ne sont pas, mais alors pas du tout passé comme prévu. Pour résumé, je suis maintenant célibataire (cri de joie teinté d'ironie) et je dois donc déménager. Je me suis déjà trouvée un logement et j'ai prévu d'y emménager la dernière semaine de septembre. En parallèle, côté boulot, c'est assez chargé et vu le calendrier de septembre, ça restera speed et lourd jusqu'au moins mi-octobre. J'ai quand même fini d'écrire le chapitre 13 hier soir (il y a des points positifs quand même) il fait 29 pages donc il a été très long à écrire, mais au moins, les deux prochains chapitres sont bouclés, vous êtes assurés d'avoir la suite encore quelques mois. Par contre, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster de chapitre en septembre donc il faudra attendre octobre pour la suite (ce qui me permet aussi de commencer le chapitre 14 et d'espérer l'avoir quasiment fini lors de la publication du chapitre 12).

 **Grand merci à lachmy, Pennyy** (effectivement, le combat Naruto/Sasuke ne sera pas avant le chapitre 15, voire 16, donc il faut encore attendre un peu… Pour la bêtise de Kiba et Naruto, je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura une. Peut-être dans l'épilogue si je trouve un truc hilarant et dégoutant à leur faire faire aux autres. Et merci beaucoup pour ta 2ème review ^_^) **Llala, Menthe** (Mais c'est justement l'arrogance de Sasuke qui fait son charme, non -) ?) **Kurukia** (moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre du duel Naruto/Sasuke juste pour la réaction du père Uchiwa, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite malheureusement…) **Streema, Hasarune, Asuna, et miruru-sensei** **pour vos reviews !**

 **Pour finir, un big MERCI à The-Green-Raccoon la bêta lectrice de ce chapitre, qui m'a beaucoup aidé avec sa relecture et ses commentaires concernant la suite de l'histoire et à LuluCrapibou pour son travail de correction sur les trois premiers chapitres de cette fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11  
**

* * *

Pendant des siècles, les grandes familles Henges choisirent de vivre en autarcie dans de nombreux villages. Regroupées par élément de prédilection, elles restaient entourées de leurs semblables, enfermées dans leur clan. Ce fait était en partie dû aux querelles qui existaient entre les Henges eux-mêmes, les êtres de feu et d'eau se vouant mutuellement une haine ancestrale.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, lorsque Harashima Senju mit pour la première fois les pieds dans le clan Uzumaki, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que leur village se composait également d'une autre famille : les Yamanaka.

Alors que les Uzumaki étaient des renards, les Yamanaka étaient, quant à eux, des primates. Néanmoins, le futur premier Hokage du Pays du Feu fut étonné qu'aucune autre espèce terrestre ne vive dans le petit village. Surtout qu'à part leur élément, les deux familles ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup de points communs.

Harashima Senju n'avait, en toute honnêteté, jamais entendu parler des Yamanaka auparavant, ceux-ci n'ayant jamais pris part aux grandes guerres. En réalité, il apprit bien vite que si leur nom ne lui disait rien, c'était du fait des Yamanaka eux-mêmes qui avaient tenté le plus possible de cacher leur existence au monde des Henges. Ou plutôt, qu'ils avaient été tant meurtris par le comportement des autres familles envers leur clan, qu'ils avaient préféré l'exil pour pouvoir vivre en toute sérénité. Ils s'étaient ainsi, des décennies plus tôt, enfoncés dans la forêt de l'ouest à la recherche d'un endroit où fonder leur propre village. Ce fut là qu'ils trouvèrent les Uzumaki et que ceux-ci les accueillirent à bras ouverts.

La raison de cette fuite résidait dans le lourd secret que leur clan renfermait. Secret difficilement dissimulable aux yeux des autres Henges. Comme de nombreuses autres familles, les Yamanaka possédaient un don qui leur était propre. Celui-ci était qu'ils avaient la faculté de pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne pour pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Cependant, il s'agissait là d'une habilité dont la maîtrise était d'une grande complexité. Prenant peur de ce pouvoir, les autres familles les pourchassèrent, n'hésitant pas à les châtier et à faire preuve d'une grande violence à leur égard.

Lorsque les Yamanaka découvrirent le clan Uzumaki, ceux-ci avaient déjà créé l'art du fûinjutsu et expérimentaient depuis de nombreuses années les sceaux de restriction sur eux-mêmes. Comprenant les épreuves que les Yamanaka avaient endurées dans leurs précédents villages, ils leur proposèrent leur aide, partageant leur science avec eux. Pour la première fois, leur clan fut accepté. Pendant des siècles, ils demeurèrent aux côtés des Uzumaki, seul clan sur lequel leur faculté ne fonctionna jamais sur aucun des membres.

* * *

Sasuke regardait avec ahurissement le tableau de classement des résultats de leurs examens de fin de quatrième année. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Jetant un regard à la dérobée, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul qui était resté scotché face aux résultats. Sakura, avec qui il était venu voir le classement, était figée à côté de lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oh! Bordel de merde!

Se retournant pour savoir qui avait hurlé ces mots, Sasuke eut un rictus en voyant les équipes 8 – enfin... une partie de l'équipe 8, la jeune Hyûga ayant été remplacée par un magnifique spécimen blond – et 9 arriver accompagnées d'un Naruto dont le sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles tant il semblait fier de sa dernière plaisanterie. Kiba fixait les résultats, la bouche ouverte, son doigt pointant un instant vers le nom tout en haut, puis vers le blond, avant de revenir au classement. Ses lèvres bougeaient de temps à autre, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Seulement, aucun mot cohérent ne sortit jamais.

Naruto, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête de tous ses amis. Même Shino, malgré ses lunettes de soleil et son col roulé, avait l'air complètement hébété face aux résultats. Vraiment, Naruto était heureux de la petite surprise qu'il leur avait jouée.

\- Ça y est! Quelqu'un a enfin réussi à détrôner Sakura et Sasuke de leurs éternelles premières places!

Ino avait un grand sourire en disant cela. Elle jubilait clairement devant le visage plus que ravagé de Sakura qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Elle avait été battue par Naruto? Sérieusement?

Bien sûr, Sakura se doutait que Naruto avait dû beaucoup travailler, et pas seulement physiquement, durant les quatre dernières années. Mais de là à les battre, elle et Sasuke? Pour elle, l'Uzumaki avait toujours été un gamin bruyant et un peu – ok, beaucoup – crétin qui ne savait même pas comment étaient conçus les enfants à son entrée en école secondaire. Alors admettre qu'il pouvait être aujourd'hui aussi intelligent – voire plus, mais ça, elle n'était pas encore prête à y faire face – qu'elle était des plus bouleversants.

\- Les blonds sont les meilleurs, continua de crier Ino en venant s'accrocher au cou de Naruto.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant les exclamations d'Ino. Il comprenait parfaitement son enthousiasme après tout. Il se rappelait lui-même la frustration qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient tous en primaire et qu'invariablement, Sasuke et Sakura raflaient tour à tour les deux premières places du classement. Et il fallait avouer que la tête des deux autres valait son petit pesant d'or.

Tout en continuant de se moquer ouvertement de Sakura qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, était classée troisième, Ino garda son bras bien ancré autour du cou de Naruto. Cette proximité ne gênait nullement le blond, bien au contraire. Depuis son retour, un vrai rapprochement s'était fait entre eux. Ils s'étaient tous deux redécouverts et il fallait bien admettre qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Ino lui avait même confié, quelques jours plus tôt que, si dans sa jeunesse elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par son amour pour Sasuke, elle était certaine qu'ils seraient devenus de « supers bons amis » - selon ses propres termes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait à présent d'avoir été parfois cruelle avec lui et ce, uniquement parce qu'il accaparait souvent l'attention de Sasuke et qu'elle en avait été jalouse. Naruto n'avait jamais pensé lui tenir rigueur de leurs querelles passées et avait accepté cette nouvelle amitié avec joie.

Néanmoins, parfois, comme maintenant, Naruto hésitait à lui avouer ce qu'il avait appris sur le Mont Myôboku sur le clan Yamanaka. Lui savait parfaitement que les Uzumaki et les Yamanaka avaient toujours été proches. Il était donc normal qu'Ino et lui s'entendent bien parce que durant des siècles, leurs deux clans avaient été meilleurs amis.

Un autre secret taraudait aussi le blond. Au cours de ses lectures, il avait appris que le père d'Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka, après avoir grandi au milieu des Uzumaki, avait été l'un des élèves de Jiraya sur le Mont Myôboku. Par la suite, il avait intégré les Services de Renseignement du Pays du Feu – service chargé de surveiller les agissements des Humains et d'éviter tous nouveaux conflits avec eux – et il en était devenu l'un des acteurs clés. Aussi, ce fut également l'un des plus touchés lorsque l'annonce du massacre du clan Uzumaki lui parvint. Par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à déceler plus tôt qu'un coup se préparait dans un groupuscule d'Humains extrémistes, presque tout un clan – et une partie du sien, des dizaines de Yamanaka venant tous les ans participer aux fêtes donnés pour l'équinoxe vernal des Uzumaki – avait été exterminé en une seule nuit. Un clan qui l'avait vu naître, qui l'avait poussé à toujours montrer le meilleur de lui-même et avec qui il s'était marié – la mère d'Ino étant à moitié Uzumaki de par sa propre mère.

Suite au génocide, Inoichi Yamanaka fit une grave dépression et retourna sur le Mont Myôboku pour méditer. Là, il noircit des pages et des pages, détaillant tout ce qu'il avait appris des Humains grâce à sa profession. Mais aussi et surtout, décrivant ses sentiments de honte et d'impuissance qui le rongeaient littéralement depuis cette terrible nuit, dans une sorte de journal intime que le blond dévora d'une seule traite. Le monde Henge connut une période morose et sombre durant les deux années suivant le massacre et ce fut en lisant les écrits du père d'Ino que Naruto en prit le plus conscience.

L'homme était d'autant plus atterré, qu'à la surprise de Naruto lui-même, il avait demandé à avoir la garde de Naruto pour pouvoir l'élever comme son propre fils. Inoichi avait été un ami très proche de ses parents et il voyait là comme un acte de rédemption le fait de pouvoir s'assurer que le petit blond vive dans une famille aimante qui pourrait garantir sa sécurité et son bonheur. Cependant, tous les enfants survivants furent confiés à des personnes neutres – d'autant plus Naruto qui était le fils du feu Quatrième Hokage – qui ne risqueraient pas de révéler le secret de leurs origines trop tôt. Bien qu'amer, le chef du clan Yamanaka comprit cette décision. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun doute à Inoichi qu'autant il aurait élevé et aimé Naruto comme son propre fils, autant il n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux tous les ans au moment de l'équinoxe vernal. Voir ce petit être ressembler chaque année davantage à ses parents aurait été difficile à vivre. Sûrement aurait-il fini par avouer au blond la vérité trop tôt ou, intrigué par le comportement d'Inoichi, Naruto aurait fait des recherches et aurait découvert la vérité seul. Alors, à contre cœur, il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais ramener Naruto avec lui dans sa maison. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre discrètement l'évolution du blond, vérifiant qu'il allait bien et qu'Iruka s'occupait bien de lui.

Ce qui avait été le cas. Naruto avait passé des années merveilleuses avec Iruka-sensei. L'homme avait tout fait pour que le petit renard soit heureux. Néanmoins, depuis qu'il savait que quelqu'un avait voulu l'adopter, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Une vie où il aurait connu l'amour de parents, même si ce n'était pas vraiment les siens, et où il aurait eu une sœur avec qui se chamailler et rire.

Alors oui, Naruto acceptait le bras d'Ino autour de son cou avec bonheur parce que c'était, en quelque sorte, le bras de sa sœur qui l'entourait et que le désir qui l'avait le plus animé dans sa jeunesse avait été d'avoir une famille. Une belle et grande famille. Alors même si Ino n'était pas au courant, pour lui, c'était une nouvelle sœur qui s'ajoutait à la fratrie qu'il s'était construit sur le Mont Myôboku avec Konan, Nagato et Yahiko.

\- Le futur Hokage du Pays du Feu se doit toujours d'être classé premier, pouffa Naruto en réponse aux boutades d'Ino. Il ne va tout de même pas se laisser battre à de simples examens par un gigolo égocentrique et par un bonbon rose!

\- Oh, galère!

Shikamaru laissa sortir un lourd soupir. Naruto avait découvert, les derniers jours, la nouvelle insulte qu'utilisait Ino pour se moquer de Sakura. Autant la jeune fille arrivait à peu près à se retenir lorsque c'était sa meilleure amie qui le lui balançait, autant elle perdait souvent son sang-froid avec le blond. Elle pouvait passer des heures à lui courir après dans l'espoir de le frapper, ce qui faisait énormément rire Naruto puisque, malgré son statut du roi de la jungle, le lion de Sakura n'avait encore jamais réussi à rattraper le jeune renard. Et ce, malgré de nombreux essais. Or il était bien trop tôt au goût de Shikamaru – il n'était même pas encore neuf heures du matin ! – pour déjà voir ces deux-là se livrer à leur course folle.

\- Mais au fait, s'exclama soudain Chôji, les sourcils froncés, puisque Naruto veut devenir Hokage et qu'Asuma-sensei a forcé Shikamaru à passer les examens de l'ENS, comment est-ce possible que vous ne vous soyez pas rencontré à la capitale? Ils font plusieurs sessions?

Ce fut comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Sakura et Naruto se figèrent dans leur élan et tous les regards se braquèrent sur le Nara et l'Uzumaki. Les deux concernés se fixèrent un instant avant que de belles rougeurs apparaissent sur le visage du blond et que Shikamaru pousse un nouveau soupir, se passant ensuite une main sur le visage et murmurant un très peu discret « galère ».

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, tous les deux? Reprit Sakura, visiblement contrariée d'avoir été ainsi mise dans l'ombre. Tu ne nous l'aurais tout de même pas caché Shikamaru, si tu avais vu Naruto?

\- Euh… C'est que…. Eh bien… Tu vois, Sakura-chan… Euh…

De l'avis de Sasuke, Naruto faisait à l'instant une très belle imitation d'Hinata. La tête baissée, les joues rougies, il ne cessait de bafouiller des mots incohérents en se triturant les doigts. Et ce Naruto timide et hésitant ne déplaisait absolument pas à l'Uchiwa. Au contraire, il dut retenir les ardeurs de son phénix, alors qu'il transposait à l'instant même dans sa tête l'image de ce Naruto à celui de leur future chambre à coucher, le soir de leur nuit de noce…

\- Parle correctement, imbécile!

Malheureusement, la douce fantaisie de Sasuke fut vite remplacée par une colère sourde lorsque, à bout de patience, Sakura vint cogner de son poing la pauvre tête de Naruto. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, dans leur jeunesse, de voir la jeune fille passer ses nerfs sur l'Uzumaki, depuis qu'il avait décidé que Naruto deviendrait son épouse – Naruto était à lui, il était sa femelle, son âme sœur, même si le principal concerné ne le réalisait pas encore – le phénix avait beaucoup de mal à tolérer que quelqu'un – autre que lui, cela va de soi – touche Naruto, surtout pour le frapper. Cependant, il savait d'avance qu'il ne servait à rien d'intervenir. D'une part, parce que l'Uzumaki savait parfaitement se protéger seul des coups de la rosée. Et d'autre part, parce que même si leur relation s'était améliorée depuis quelque temps, il y avait de fortes chances que le blond n'apprécie pas que l'Uchiwa intervienne – surtout si cela se soldait par une possible blessure pour Sakura, Naruto restant tout de même assez protecteur envers la jeune fille.

\- Galère… Oui! Naruto et moi, nous nous sommes croisés lors des examens d'entrée à l'ENS, finit par répondre Shikamaru en lâchant un long soupir de lassitude.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne nous le dis que maintenant? Questionna Ino, elle aussi visiblement offensée que les deux autres aient gardé le secret.

\- Tu savais qu'on se faisait du souci pour Naruto, Shikamaru ! s'écria Sakura, redirigeant sa colère vers le pauvre Nara. Et toi, tu oses nous cacher le fait que tu l'aies vu lorsque tu étais à Konohagakure ?

\- Shikamaru n'y est pour rien, Sakura, intervint Naruto en se plaçant entre la jeune fille et le brun. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien vous dire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que le fait qu'on sache que tu étais en bonne santé et vivant devait rester secret ? S'énerva-t-elle. On est tes amis, nous aussi. On avait le droit de savoir!

\- C'est justement parce que je n'étais pas sûr de cela que je lui ai demandé de garder le silence à ce sujet, avoua Naruto en baissant la tête. Je suis parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire à personne. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si vous m'en vouliez ou bien même si vous vous souveniez encore de moi. Surtout que je savais que notre prochaine destination, à Jiraya et moi, était Konoha. Alors je voulais gagner un peu de temps au cas où vous en étiez venus à me détester.

\- Oh ! Naruto !

D'un même geste, Ino, Sakura et Kiba se jetèrent sur Naruto pour le prendre tous les trois dans leurs bras – ce qui donnait un spectacle vraiment des plus étranges, au goût de Sasuke.

\- Mon pote, comment est-ce que tu as pu croire une seule seconde que je pouvais t'en vouloir ? Commença Kiba, visiblement ému de la confidence de Naruto.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas toujours été tendre avec toi par le passé, Naruto, continua Sakura en le fixant de son regard émeraude perçant, mais tu as toujours été et tu resteras à jamais notre ami.

\- Le bonbon rose a raison, gloussa Ino en se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtés dudit bonbon rose. On t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais le changer.

\- Crétin d'Uzumaki ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et rien au monde ne pourra jamais me faire te détester.

Kiba avait, certes, son visage caché dans le giron de Naruto, cependant, tout dans sa voix trahissait qu'il était probablement en train de pleurer. Ce fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle, devant un Sasuke qui grinçait de plus en plus des dents de mécontentement, les jeunes filles se jetèrent une nouvelle fois dans les bras du blond, qui avait lui aussi des yeux cachant difficilement son trop plein d'émotions. Et ce fut ce regard larmoyant qui empêcha l'Uchiwa de se jeter sur le trio pour les virer des bras de son Naruto. Il n'était pas à ce point sans cœur pour qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre que certains non-dits avaient besoin d'être clarifiés entre ces quatre-là. Lui-même espérait que son tour viendrait prochainement et qu'il aurait lui aussi la chance de pouvoir serrer l'Uzumaki contre lui, avant de lui demander sa main une fois que certaines choses seraient enfin claires entre eux.

Alors que Sasuke était toujours dans ses pensées à imaginer ses futures retrouvailles avec le blond – une fois qu'il aurait finalement réussi à coincer dans un coin isolé celui-ci pour lui parler une bonne fois pour toutes – des silhouettes firent leur apparition à l'autre bout du couloir, provenant des dojos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Résonna la voix grave de la directrice. Ce sont les résultats qui vous mettent dans pareils états?

\- Ah ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon élève, s'exclama Jiraya qui arrivait avec Tsunade et Konan en fixant à son tour le tableau de classement.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Naruto, continua Tsunade. Je n'en attendais pas de moins de toi, mais j'ai tout de même été agréablement surprise en lisant certaines de tes copies. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que l'ENS va bientôt accueillir l'un des meilleurs candidats au poste d'Hokage. Un candidat aussi surprenant qu'intelligent, comme ils n'en ont pas vu passer depuis de nombreuses années.

\- En même temps, reprit Jiraya en fanfaronnant clairement, avec un maître tel que moi, il ne pouvait devenir que le meilleur. C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris, après tout.

Alors que, mains sur les hanches, Jiraya se bidonnait tout seul en se lançant des fleurs, Tsunade, Konan et Naruto regardaient le vieil homme d'un œil septique qui disait visiblement la même chose.

« Heureusement que ce vieux schnock n'a pas été l'unique maître de Naruto sur le Mont Myôboku, sinon Dieu seul sait dans quel bar miteux il serait aujourd'hui, un verre devant lui, à attendre que cet idiot ait fini de jouer avec des minettes trois fois plus jeunes que lui… » pensa Tsunade avec consternation. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le droit de casser le mythe que représentait le Sennin des crapauds devant ses élèves, alors elle se retint difficilement de lâcher une remarque acerbe.

\- Hum hum, attira-t-elle l'attention en se raclant la gorge. Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de plaisanter. Vous avez vos affaires à préparer. Rappelez-vous que si vous oubliez quoi que ce soit, vous ne pourrez pas venir le récupérer avant la remise des diplômes dans un mois. Alors vérifiez bien partout avant de rendre vos clés à Shizune.

Ils y étaient. L'heure était enfin venue. Tous les élèves présents sentirent leur cœur battre plus fort. Maintenant que les derniers examens étaient enfin terminés, les tournois allaient pouvoir commencer. Leurs tournois. Ceux qui pourraient à jamais changer leur vie et où ils pourraient montrer au monde entier toute l'étendue de leur chakra.

Alors que Sakura et Ino espéraient attirer l'attention de mâles intéressants – elles aussi avaient des hormones qui les travaillaient, après tout – Chôji et Shino ne voyaient pas trop l'utilité de pareils combats. Kiba, par contre, stressait énormément à la perspective du combat qui l'attendait. C'était tout de même une Hyûga qu'il voulait épouser ! Sasuke, lui, ne comptait attirer l'attention que d'une seule personne et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour y arriver. Même s'il savait déjà que tout allait se passer sans problème. Personne ne résistait aux charmes des Uchiwa et puisque Naruto semblait toujours y être sensible, il ne se faisait aucun souci. Il allait proposer un duel au blond, le remporter, puis lui demander sa main. Et tout ceci, sans aucune difficulté. Un sourire naquit même sur son visage en visualisant déjà son avenir avec l'Uzumaki à ses côtés.

Naruto, à l'inverse, avait décidé depuis longtemps que les tournois ne représentaient rien de plus qu'un moyen pour lui de montrer sa valeur aux grands de leur société. Il savait que de grandes familles allaient faire le déplacement pour assister aux combats et il voyait simplement là un moyen de franchir l'étape supplémentaire vers son rêve de devenir le prochain Hokage. Il avait renoncé à l'amour depuis longtemps. Certes, si son renard réagissait pour quelqu'un, il serait heureux et se battrait pour cette personne si la chose semblait réciproque. Cependant, si son animal ne désirait aucun Henge, alors tant pis. Il avait assez connu les ravages que pouvaient causer un amour non partagé. Il désirait toujours fonder une famille, seulement, pas à n'importe quel prix. C'était la seule chose que sa relation avec Sasuke lui avait apprise. Parfois, il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Si son renard ne voulait vraiment que de l'Uchiwa, alors il était prêt à vivre une vie en solitaire, comme celle qu'il avait vécu sur le Mont Myôboku. Pour rien au monde il ne deviendrait la maîtresse d'un Henge uniquement dans le but de lui donner un enfant. Même si, malheureusement, il s'agissait là de la seule personne dont il ne soit jamais tombé amoureux. Il y avait des sacrifices qu'il avait décidé de faire depuis longtemps. Jamais il ne donnerait à Sasuke ce que celui-ci lui avait fait jurer cette fameuse nuit, quatre années plus tôt. Jamais.

Shikamaru, pour finir, eh bien ! Il comptait simplement se trouver un bon coin pour dormir et y passer l'intégralité du temps que dureraient les tournois, loin des préoccupations de ses camarades.

* * *

Naruto jeta un dernier regard à ce qui avait été, assez brièvement, sa chambre. Contrairement à ses camarades, il y avait à peine vécu une année de sa vie en tout et pour tout. Pourtant, il sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine à l'idée que plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans cette pièce. C'était une nouvelle page de sa vie qui se tournait. Une page, malgré tout, très longue que pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait oublier. Autant il avait pu souffrir à Konoha, autant il avait pu y être heureux. Tout comme sur le Mont Myôboku, il s'était construit de solides et réelles amitiés entre ces murs.

Récupérant les deux sacs qu'il venait de finir de remplir, il quitta la pièce, fermant à clé ce qui avait été son antre de paix pendant les dernières semaines.

Il ne fut guère surpris de constater, en descendant dans la cour, qu'il devait être l'un des derniers. Kiba était déjà là, discutant énergiquement avec Hinata et Shino. Chôji mangeait tranquillement un paquet de chips, assis par terre, son dos servant d'oreiller à Shikamaru qui somnolait, couché sur le sol, nullement gêné par Sakura et Ino qui bavardaient joyeusement juste au-dessus de lui. Plus loin, près de l'autobus qui allait les conduire aux arènes, il distingua les trois membres de l'équipe 1 et leur sensei… Chacun en train d'aiguiser les lames de leur épée. Les trois têtes brunes qui composaient l'équipe 2, tous assis par terre, lisaient ce qui ressemblaient à des mangas. Tsunade, bras croisés, contemplait les élèves se rassembler, surveillant discrètement Jiraya qui se baladait nonchalamment dans la cour, slalomant entre les élèves, glissant un œil pas très discret en direction des poitrines des demoiselles ou se baissant régulièrement pour refaire ses lacets dans l'espoir de regarder sous les jupes de celles-ci. Konan aussi était là, adossée contre l'autobus, les yeux dans le vague. Naruto se demanda un instant si elle repensait à ses propres tournois ou si ses songes étaient pour Kisame et leur fils Menma, restés tous les deux sur le Mont Myôboku.

Naruto sentit soudain quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son renard ne s'agitait en lui que pour une seule personne. Mais même sans cela, Sasuke dégageait toujours une telle aura qu'il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

\- Prêt? Demanda doucement le brun en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Naruto observa une dernière fois l'école, ses bâtiments, ses élèves, ses enseignants. Il se rappelait de la fierté qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation pour entrer à Konoha après le primaire et de sa joie la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment été élève à temps plein, il resterait toujours fier d'y avoir étudié et bientôt, fier de pouvoir dire qu'il avait été diplômé de Konoha.

\- Prêt, confirma-t-il en fixant l'Uchiwa dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Cependant, il était prêt. Prêt à affronter tout ce que le destin avait prévu pour lui. Prêt à devenir Naruto Uzumaki, cinquième Hokage du Pays du Feu.

Sans rien ajouter, Sasuke et lui se dirigèrent vers l'autobus. Shizune leur expliqua où mettre leurs affaires, puis suivis des autres, ils allèrent prendre place.

Assis à côté de Kiba, Naruto lança un dernier regard à l'école de Konoha, pendant que leur autobus s'éloignait. Sentant l'excitation monter en lui, le blond dit une dernière fois au revoir à ce lieu chargé de si nombreux souvenirs.

* * *

Au final, le trajet fut assez court. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent aux bans des arènes où allaient se tenir les tournois.

Les premiers autobus provenant des autres écoles devant arriver dès le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre. Ils avaient une quinzaine de bâtiments à remettre en ordre, des chemins à déblayer et les arènes à mettre en place. Et pour faire tout cela, ils étaient à peine plus de 60 : les 30 élèves de Konoha, leurs professeurs et une dizaine de Henges chargés tous les ans de tenir les lieux et de s'assurer du bon déroulement du séjour des différentes familles qui allaient assister à l'évènement.

Les êtres d'eau et ceux sachant manier l'élément vent – sauf ceux capables de voler – avaient pour mission de s'occuper du nettoyage et de la mise en place des bâtiments où les différents hôtes allaient dormir.

Les Henges pouvant voler devaient vérifier l'état des toits – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, la région ayant souvent des tempêtes où se mêlaient vents violents, pluies torrentielles et foudres – et le cas échéant, les réparer. Ils étaient également chargés de transporter par les airs les matériaux nécessaires d'un bâtiment à l'autre.

Les éléments de terre et ceux de feu ayant une bonne forme physique étaient invités à suivre l'équipe de nettoyage qui mettait en place meubles et literie dans les chambres. Une inspection était ensuite faite par Tsunade et Shizune qui vérifiaient que tout avait été fait pour que les différents clans qui seraient bientôt présents se sentent à l'aise et surtout, pour qu'ils n'aient rien à redire sur les richesses et le standing de Konoha.

En cette fin d'après-midi, Tsunade était contente. Elle venait de finir de vérifier l'hôtel qui servirait de dortoirs pour les élèves participant aux tournois et elle était très fière de voir que rien n'avait été oublié. En sortant, son regard resta un moment accroché sur les trois membres de l'équipe 1 qui avaient passé toute la journée à gaiement couper du bois avec leur épée. Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient même pas l'air fatigué. Non. En fait, après réflexion, le pire était sans doute que leur enseignant, Zabuza Momochi, semblait lui-même s'amuser dans l'exécution de sa tâche. Et l'imaginer tout sourire sous son masque envoya des frissons d'horreur à la blonde jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Au moins, cette année, il n'allait pas manquer de bois coupés comme cela avait presque été le cas deux ans plus tôt, se consola-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Shizune sortir de la grande maison traditionnelle où se trouvaient les sources chaudes. Un sourire et un geste de la main de la jeune femme firent comprendre à Tsunade que, là aussi, tout allait bien.

C'était un luxe que seule la région de Konoha avait : des bains thermaux. Tout le coin se trouvait sur une zone volcanique et des dizaines d'établissements de ce type parsemaient les environs. À l'exception de l'école et de ses tournois, c'était la seule attraction touristique de la région. Il fallait dire que la population étant vieillissante, l'attrait pour les sources chaudes était assez récent – une trentaine d'années à peu près – et celles de Konoha étaient connues et reconnues pour leurs vertus thérapeutiques grâce aux différents minéraux provenant d'un sol très riche.

La plupart des membres des grandes familles qui viendraient pour ces tournois n'iraient sûrement pas dans ces sources chaudes-là, au risque de se mêler aux êtres communs. Non, eux iraient un peu plus loin, dans les maisons thermales à quelques kilomètres, dont le prix, pour ne serait-ce que pour y passer une heure, leur garantissait de n'être entouré que de personnes « importantes » dans la société. Cette mentalité rendait malade Tsunade. Elle venait pourtant elle-même d'une lignée prestigieuse – elle était une Senju, l'un des plus grands clans de l'histoire, et elle était petite-fille du premier Hokage – pourtant, jamais elle ne se serait permis de mépriser ainsi le commun des mortels en refusant de mettre les pieds dans un endroit fréquenté par des Henges de tous horizons.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle avait, des années plus tôt, fait faire quelques travaux dans les sources se trouvant au milieu des hôtels réservés aux arènes pour les agrandir et les faire devenir les plus grands et princiers de la région. Néanmoins, comme ils étaient gratuits lors des tournois et utilisés par des êtres communs, les membres des grandes familles n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. Ce qui arrangeait bien Tsunade, car ce n'était absolument pas pour eux qu'elle avait entamé ces travaux. La seule fois de leur vie où certains petits clans iraient dans des sources serait lors de leur passage pour les tournois. Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'ils n'aient alors pas droit au même confort et au même service que les familles ayant les moyens d'aller dans des sources coûtant une fortune.

Tsunade continua son chemin jusqu'au prochain hôtel qu'elle devait inspecter. Elle avait vu l'équipe de nettoyage dans laquelle était Hinata en sortir quelques secondes plus tôt et elle supposait donc qu'elle pouvait s'y diriger lentement, le temps de laisser ceux chargés de la mise en place des meubles de finir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle eut un sourire en entendant à un étage supérieur Naruto pester contre Shikamaru qui, apparemment, avait décidé de tester les lits qui venaient d'être faits, pendant que Kiba riait à gorge déployée. Konan se tenait un peu plus loin, une pile de linge dans les bras. Celle-ci secoua la tête en poussant un lourd soupir tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Vraiment, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais et cela fit pouffer un instant la blonde.

Contemplant la jeune Uzumaki disparaître dans les étages, Tsunade réalisa soudain que la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés était Jiraya. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu plus tôt lorsque tous les groupes s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes pour déjeuner. Étant donné que, bien que celles-ci soient désormais en état de fonctionner, personne – et surtout, aucune femme – n'irait se prélasser aux sources chaudes avant quelques heures, elle se demanda où était passé son ancien coéquipier. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas, sinon elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir envie de jouer de son poing sur sa pauvre petite tête vide de pervers.

Au moins, Kakashi était toujours là, supervisant l'équipe des Henges volants. Le crapaud vicieux ne l'avait donc pas embarqué dans un de ses délires dissolus où le seul but était de lorgner les décolletés ou sous les jupes des jeunes filles. Elle sentait quand même qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec lui plus tard lorsqu'elle arriverait enfin à mettre la main sur lui. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il entache la réputation de son école à cause de ses lubies de vieux dépravé. Et s'il le fallait, elle était prête à l'assommer, à l'attacher et à l'enfermer à double tour dans les caves des arènes pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de vagues. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y passerait ainsi les tournois de toute façon, Naruto n'étant pas le premier élève qu'il accompagnait.

Au final, cette première journée se passa bien. Ils avaient avancé plus vite que prévu et cela ravit la directrice de Konoha. En même temps, il était prévu que les élèves de Suna arrivent dès le lendemain en début d'après-midi et les premiers parents le surlendemain, donc cela l'arrangeait bien.

Pour récompenser ses élèves, – et professeurs, eux aussi avaient bien participé à l'effort collectif, elle devait bien l'admettre – elle s'était arrangée pour qu'un maximum de stands de marchands ambulants soient déjà là pour cette première soirée. Elle avait spécialement fait attention à ce que l'un d'eux en particulier soit en état de servir des clients et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur d'un élève bien spécifique.

\- Ramens !

Le cri résonna dans toute la grande place où s'étaient réunis les restaurateurs ambulants, faisant se retourner et rire toutes les personnes présentes. Ce qui ne gêna pas le moins du monde Naruto qui, en plus d'ignorer tous les regards sur lui, courut vers le stand en question, attiré par l'odeur alléchante de son plat préféré. Kiba, Shikamaru et Konan le suivirent avec beaucoup moins d'entrain à l'idée de leur futur repas, mais prirent tout de même place à ses côtés.

La journée avait été longue et rude. Shikamaru s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise, avant de faire craquer les articulations de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Étant donné qu'il avait passé plus de temps à regarder de loin les autres travailler qu'à bouger le petit doigt lui-même, Ino roula des yeux en le voyant faire. Venant prendre place avec Chôji et Shino, elle profita du fait de venir s'asseoir à côté du Nara pour lui donner un coup derrière la tête – et suffisamment fort pour envoyer la tête du jeune homme claquer bruyamment contre le comptoir. Cependant, c'était devenu tellement commun au cours des années de voir la blonde maltraiter ainsi son coéquipier – pour lui apprendre le sens de la vie, disait-elle, pour le réveiller ou l'empêcher de s'endormir, selon les autres – que personne ne se formalisa de la chose.

Lorsque Kakashi se décida enfin à laisser l'équipe volante aller se reposer, Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à trouver où s'était installé l'Uzumaki pour dîner au bruit qu'il faisait avec Kiba.

L'Uchiwa avait passé toute l'après-midi dans les airs avec Kakashi et les trois autres Henges volants de leur promotion et il était exténué, son dos et ses épaules le tirant particulièrement. Autant il souhaitait passer sa soirée avec Naruto, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin, autant il se sentait trop épuisé pour supporter les hurlements et les rires idiots du groupe formé par Kiba, Ino et Naruto. Avisant Sakura, Hinata et Kakashi devant un stand de Takoyaki et préférant mille fois cela à des ramens, il alla plutôt les rejoindre.

Les trois autres l'accueillirent avec un hochement de tête, visiblement aussi fatigués que lui. Ce silence – certes relatif, puisqu'ils pouvaient clairement entendre tout ce qui se passait au stand voisin de ramens – lui confirma qu'il avait fait le bon choix. S'asseyant à côté de Sakura, il vit Kakashi pour une fois non pas en train de lire un de ses romans érotiques, mais en train de rayer des phrases sur un morceau de papier. Apparemment, Tsunade lui avait donné une liste de choses à faire – et pas des moindres, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le professeur avait deux pages recto-verso noircis de mots devant lui. Sasuke soupira en voyant tout ce qui n'avait pas encore été barré. Le lendemain s'annonçait déjà bien chargé.

\- Faites un tour aux sources avant d'aller vous coucher, leur conseilla Shizune lorsqu'elle vint prendre place avec eux. Ça vous fera du bien et vous dormirez mieux.

L'idée était tentante, Sasuke devait bien l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais été lui-même dans des sources chaudes, mais il avait déjà entendu parler de leurs bienfaits. Et maintenant que ses muscles avaient refroidi, il se rendait compte qu'il en avait grandement besoin. Vu l'acquiescement discret d'Hinata et de Sakura, elles devaient penser la même chose que lui.

Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas. Les seules conversations et rires provenaient du stand voisin et à un volume tellement haut que ce fut comme s'ils avaient été assis avec eux. Sasuke imaginait aisément la migraine qu'il aurait eue s'il avait vraiment pris place avec Naruto et Kiba.

Une fois rassasié, le phénix suivit Sakura et Hinata pour un bon bain relaxant dans les sources. Il y avait deux bassins distincts pour éviter toute mixité dans un endroit devant accueillir de jeunes Henges à moitié nus et avec les hormones en ébullition à l'approche des combats.

Le côté homme était totalement vide, ravissant Sasuke qui ne désirait qu'un instant de calme et de paix. Uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, le jeune homme entra dans l'eau chaude, puis s'adossa contre le rebord en laissant échapper un soupir d'aise. Il sentait déjà ses muscles endoloris se décontracter.

Malheureusement, après quelques courtes minutes de tranquillité, des bruits retentirent du côté des vestiaires. Bientôt, le rire de Naruto vint chatouiller les oreilles de l'Uchiwa. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de partager le bassin avec un blondinet à moitié nu qui, il en était certain, allait être gêné de leur proximité dans pareille tenue. Néanmoins, puisque Naruto n'allait sûrement pas débarquer seul – il était bruyant, mais pas au point de faire à lui tout seul le boucan qu'entendait Sasuke de là où il était – Sasuke pouvait dire adieu à son moment de paix, mais aussi à tout épisode de malaise et de tension – sexuelle, bien sûr – qu'il aurait pu avoir avec l'Uzumaki dans ce bassin.

Soupirant, le phénix vit des silhouettes s'approcher avant que, subitement, Kiba ne se mette à courir pour se jeter dans l'eau. Et, bien évidemment, en éclaboussant tout autour de lui – Uchiwa inclus – ce qui fit grogner le brun.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Naruto se figea lorsqu'il vit que le bassin était déjà occupé. Il fixa de longues secondes le phénix, le visage blanc. Si Chôji n'avait pas malencontreusement percuté son épaule en voulant lui aussi profiter du bain, Sasuke était persuadé que l'Uzumaki aurait pu rester dans sa transe encore un moment.

Effectivement, Naruto ne s'attendait pas à trouver le brun là. Il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu de la journée et, pour être honnête, celui-ci ne lui avait pas particulièrement manqué.

En fait, Naruto était plutôt perplexe sur la relation qui s'était instaurée dernièrement avec l'Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt. Il savait, au fond de lui, que Sasuke ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Seulement, il avait beau en avoir parfaitement conscience, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester de marbre avec lui. Certes, il était content d'avoir Sasuke en tant qu'ami autour de lui. Surtout que celui-ci s'entendait – au plus grand étonnement du blond lui-même – avec tout le monde et, encore plus fantasque, tout le monde l'appréciait. Alors parfois, lorsque Kiba invitait l'Uchiwa à passer la soirée avec eux à discuter ou, pendant leurs révisions, lorsque Sakura s'énervait après Sasuke sur la meilleure façon de résoudre un problème, ou même lorsque Sasuke lui-même avait eu l'idée – et l'avait fait ! – de draguer la dame de la cantine pour la distraire pendant que les autres allaient voler de la nourriture en cuisine… Parfois, c'était tellement dur pour Naruto de rester fâché contre le phénix parce qu'ils avaient été amis – et même de très bon amis, à une époque – avant cette fameuse soirée qui avait tout changé entre eux. Et sincèrement, cette amitié manquait à Naruto. Évidemment, s'il devait un jour choisir, Naruto prendrait Kiba sans hésiter. Seulement, Kiba et Sasuke ne lui avaient jamais apporté la même chose, alors même si le choix était simple dans la tête de Naruto, celui-ci était plus compliqué dans son cœur.

Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour l'Uchiwa. Malgré tout le temps et l'énergie qu'il avait passés sur le Mont Myôboku à essayer de l'oublier et malgré toutes ces heures consacrées à tenter de sceller cet amour impossible au plus profond de son être, il avait parfaitement conscience aujourd'hui d'avoir échoué. Il ressentait toujours un petit pincement au cœur lorsque son regard croisait celui du brun. Il frissonnait dès que sa voix venait chatouiller ses oreilles. Dieu ! Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier comme tout son corps réagissait à l'odeur du phénix !

Seulement, il y avait toujours cette part rationnelle en lui. Cette voix qui lui rappelait durement comme les Uchiwa pouvaient être fourbes et tricheurs – jamais il n'oublierait l'histoire qu'on lui avait racontée sur le Mont Myôboku concernant Madara Uchiwa et sa soif de pouvoir. Cette voix qui, cruellement, lui rappelait comme Sasuke s'était déjà joué de lui et comme il lui serait encore aisé de le faire aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, tout au fond de lui, Naruto le sentait. Plus les jours passaient, plus il le ressentait au plus profond de son être. À mesure que le début des tournois approchait, une sensation de malaise grandissait en lui. Comme si quelque chose, quelque chose de terriblement grave, allait arriver. Comme si un glas effroyable allait retentir. Naruto savait d'avance qu'alors, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Et honnêtement, cela le terrifiait.

Parce qu'il aimait toujours Sasuke, alors que celui-ci ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui le désirait. Parce que Sasuke ne voulait que le prestige et la gloire que lui apporteraient de faire un enfant à un Uzumaki. Tandis que Naruto, lui, tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était d'un foyer, d'une famille. D'une promesse d'amour éternel qui éloignerait à jamais le spectre de la solitude qu'il avait connu la plus grande partie de son enfance. Un songe qui n'avait, malheureusement, jamais cessé de s'obscurcir depuis son arrivée sur le Mont Myôboku et ce, à cause de Sasuke et de ses mots cette nuit-là.

Parce que Naruto avait appris, avec le temps, que l'amour pouvait apporter plus de douleur que de bonheur. Parce qu'aimer ne suffisait pas, surtout lorsqu'on tombait amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Et Naruto était clairement tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Cependant, renoncer à tous sentiments amoureux était une chose à laquelle il s'était préparé sur le Mont Myôboku. Le problème était qu'il craignait que Sasuke ne l'accepte pas aussi bien que lui. Et plus le début des tournois approchait, plus il sentait que la confrontation allait être difficile…

À suivre…

* * *

 **Si vous vous posez des questions à ce sujet, on en apprendra bien plus sur les Yamanaka dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: Suite de la soirée dans les bains et discussion au clair de lune ! Comme dit plus haut, je serai très occupée au mois de septembre, donc le prochain chapitre ne sortira que le** **dimanche 1** **er** **octobre.** **Il sera long (25 pages contre 14 pour celui-là) alors j'espère que ça compensera pour l'attente.**

 **Je vous dis bonne fin de vacances à tous et bonne rentrée à ceux qui doivent retourner en cours dans deux semaines !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta :** The-Green-Raccoon, qui a fait super travail sur ce chapitre ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses heures sacrifiées à corriger ce chapitre !

 **Grand merci à** **Streema, karameru-hime, miruru-sensei, lachmy, sunakotatji,** **Raph1978** (merci, je n'avais pas fait gaffe que je n'utilisais plus la même orthographe pour désigner le Mont Myôboku sur les deux derniers chapitres ! J'ai corrigé l'erreur grâce à toi ^_^) **Kyosuke68, Kitsuneko-narusasu et Asuna** **pour vos reviews !**

 **Note :** Je ne suis pas une fan de **Sai,** vraiment pas. De ce fait, ce n'est absolument pas un personnage que je maitrise. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais au final, il ressemble plus à **Rock Lee** dans ce chapitre qu'à Sai… Donc ne soyez pas surpris, oui c'est bien Sai…

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12  
**

* * *

À la fin de la Deuxième Guerre, une idée commença à germer dans l'esprit d'Harashima Senju. L'idée d'un peuple Henge uni, sans barrière et sans discrimination. Un peuple fier de ce qu'il était et de tous les talents qui le composaient.

Pour parvenir à ce but, il réunit les chefs de tous les clans sur les ruines de l'ancienne cité antique de Konoha. Énumérant tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre et tout ce qu'il avait appris aux côtés des Uzumaki, il leur demanda à tous leur aide pour rebâtir leur monde.

Chacun ayant sa propre vision d'une communauté parfaite, beaucoup de voix s'élevèrent. Les discussions durèrent ainsi plusieurs jours. Néanmoins, à la fin de ceux-ci, la création de deux pays distincts et l'élection de meneurs pour ces derniers furent décidées. Harashima Senju réussit également à arracher la promesse à tous les chefs de clan de partager leurs savoirs en ouvrant les frontières de leur village et de laisser leurs membres s'installer ailleurs s'ils le désiraient. Pour accomplir cet exploit, il mit en avant une nouvelle organisation des villages sous forme de petites cités dépendantes. Celles-ci seraient alors composées d'un seigneur, d'un conseil réunissant un représentant de chaque famille, d'une police, de bâtiments médicaux, d'une école et de vraies infrastructures.

Pour s'assurer aussi que les Humains ne reviendraient pas de sitôt créer de nouveaux conflits, il eut l'idée d'organiser plusieurs forces communes au sein des deux Pays. Naquirent alors des forces pour la protection intérieure, telles que les forces spéciales actuellement dirigées par le clan Uchiwa, ou encore telle que la Brigade Canine gérée par la famille Inuzuka. Mais naquirent aussi des forces pour la protection extérieure.

L'idée surgit dans l'esprit d'Harashima Senju dès qu'il découvrit l'existence du clan Yamanaka et du secret que celui-ci renfermait. Avec leur aide, le service de renseignement, chargé de surveiller les agissements des Humains, vit le jour. Heureux que leur don soit enfin reconnu, la majorité des membres du clan Yamanaka quittèrent ainsi le clan Uzumaki pour s'établir dans les capitales des deux pays nouvellement créés. Une poignée d'entre eux resta tout de même vivre auprès de leur tout premier allié. Une poignée qui, elle aussi, périt lors du massacre du clan Uzumaki.

* * *

Sasuke était énervé. Ou plutôt, fou de rage. La journée avait été longue et harassante et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir tranquillement se prélasser dans un bon bain, quasiment toute la partie masculine de leur promotion – ainsi que certains professeurs – l'avaient rejoint. Et ce, sans aucune discrétion, n'hésitant pas à parler fort, à rire à gorge déployée et à s'éclabousser, entre autres.

Mais de tout ceci, Sasuke aurait très bien pu s'en accommoder, principalement parce que Naruto était présent et parce qu'il était, comme tous les autres, uniquement vêtu d'une toute petite serviette autour de la taille. Autant dire que le phénix remerciait le fait qu'il avait été le premier arrivé et donc, qu'il était déjà installé lorsque le blond avait débarqué. Sinon, tout le monde aurait pu être spectateur de l'effet que le blond lui faisait.

L'Uchiwa avait bien vu l'hésitation dans le regard bleu lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Sasuke était persuadé que Naruto aurait sûrement fait demi-tour pour revenir plus tard s'il l'avait pu. Malheureusement, Kiba l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et l'avait obligé à s'asseoir à côté de lui, soit à quelques mètres seulement de Sasuke. Et puisque le bassin était de forme arrondie, très exactement en face de lui. Au plus grand plaisir de l'Uchiwa qui, bien entendu, se délectait de la situation.

Après tout, il avait une vue parfaite sur Naruto, sur son corps et sur ses joues rouges de gêne lorsqu'il remarquait les yeux du phénix braqués sur lui. Malgré la vapeur – et aussi parce qu'il savait où regarder – il distinguait même la marque qu'il avait faite, plus de quatre années plus tôt, sur l'épaule du blond. Il ne savait pas si les autres mâles pouvaient la voir aussi ou s'ils la sentaient seulement. Néanmoins, cette marque d'appartenance, qui criait au monde entier que Naruto était à lui et à personne d'autre, gonflait sa fierté – et une autre partie de son corps située un peu plus vers le sud – d'une force incommensurable.

Sasuke était tout de même perplexe. Il discernait quelque chose autour de la cicatrice. C'était flou et comme effacé, seulement, avec ses yeux de phénix, il le distinguait quand même. Peut-être Naruto avait-il essayé de masquer ou supprimer sa marque ? À cette pensée, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait pas de sortilège plus grand en leur monde qu'une morsure d'un mâle réclamant une femelle comme sienne. On disait que rien ne pouvait jamais effacer pareil stigmate, surtout si les deux protagonistes ressentaient toujours de l'amour l'un pour l'autre.

Oui, vraiment, cette marque plaisait et grisait Sasuke à un point inimaginable.

Par contre, lorsque Sai – l'associable et complètement inapte en société Sai – décida qu'il voulait, lui aussi, devenir ami avec le blond, Sasuke sentit ses nerfs commencer à le chauffer. Surtout quand le jeune homme décréta que faire connaissance signifiait connaître tout de l'anatomie l'un de l'autre et qu'il souleva la serviette de Naruto pour y jeter un œil.

Bien sûr, tous les autres autour du blond – Kiba en tête – étaient morts de rire. Encore plus lorsque Sai osa se moquer de la taille de l'entrejambe de Naruto – d'autant plus que, dans les souvenirs de Sasuke, Naruto avait une taille des plus honorables – et qu'il l'affubla du surnom idiot de « petite bite ». Le brun se demanda d'ailleurs un instant si Kiba et Chôji n'allaient pas finir par se noyer – ce qui ne l'aurait nullement chagriné, d'ailleurs – tant leur corps se tordait de rire à la surface du bain.

Sai passa ensuite plus d'un quart d'heure collé au blond, un bras agrippé autour des épaules du renard – bras que Sasuke rêvait de casser en deux – à lui murmurer Dieu seul savait quoi à l'oreille. Des chuchotements stupides qui, en plus, faisaient apparaître de belles rougeurs écarlates sur les joues tannées.

Autant dire que Sasuke n'avait qu'une seule envie : tuer Sai. Non. L'éventrer, le dépecer, le découper – vivant – en petites rondelles. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Et plus il voyait Naruto s'agiter suite aux conneries que devaient lui sortir l'autre attardé, plus l'envie grimpait. Il dut vraiment faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas réagir et pour ne rien laisser paraître. Surtout que, d'une part, Naruto pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul – même si les instincts de mâle alpha de Sasuke lui criaient le contraire. Après lui, Naruto était sans nul doute l'un des plus puissants de leur promotion. D'autre part, il y avait de fortes chances que Naruto ne le prenne pas bien – mais alors pas bien du tout – si Sasuke intervenait et il était hors de question qu'il ruine tous ses efforts à cause d'un débile qui ne savait pas se tenir. Naruto l'acceptait enfin autour de lui sans froncer les sourcils. Mieux, le blond avait vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier les instants passés ensemble dernièrement. Il n'allait pas gâcher tout ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir alors qu'il était si près du but. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le début des tournois... Que quelques jours avant qu'il ne lance un duel à Naruto et qu'il le fasse enfin sien.

Heureusement pour Sai – et les plans de Sasuke – Naruto finit par se mettre réellement en colère. La énième insulte qu'il tenta de lancer au blond n'eut jamais le temps de sortir qu'il valsait déjà à l'autre bout des bains, un coup-de-poing digne de la directrice de Konoha elle-même l'y propulsant.

Rouge de colère, Naruto marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de sortir des bains, les épaules crispées.

Sasuke fit l'erreur d'hésiter. Lorsqu'il voulut se mettre debout pour suivre le blond – et peut-être ainsi pouvoir le réconforter, et ce, de la plus agréable des façons, bien entendu – Kiba le devança. Toujours en train de s'esclaffer, il faillit d'ailleurs finir le dernier mètre avant la porte des vestiaires sur les fesses.

\- Naruto ! Naruto, attends-moi!

Cependant, Kiba pouvait bien crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Naruto n'avait nullement l'intention de l'attendre. Atteignant les vestiaires pour hommes, il ouvrit violemment la porte de son casier, la faisant claquer dans un bruit sourd. Se séchant assez abruptement avec une nouvelle serviette, il resta de dos lorsque Kiba arriva.

\- Allez mon pote, fais pas la tête !

D'un côté, Kiba était gêné. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Naruto, ni l'énerver, mais de l'autre, il était amusé. Voir l'Uzumaki bouder était assez rare et la manière dont le blond gonflait inconsciemment les joues était hilarante. Il ressemblait un peu à son chien, Akamaru, lorsque Kiba rentrait chez lui pendant les vacances. Le molosse passait alors les trois premiers jours à faire comme si son jeune maître n'existait pas, avant d'oublier toute rancœur et de faire la fête.

\- Tu sais, lorsque Sai est arrivé durant notre deuxième année, on a tous eu droit à ses lubies étranges et à ses surnoms idiots. On va dire que de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, ni secouru, c'était notre petite vengeance personnelle.

Naruto avait eu envie de se retourner, Kiba en était sûr. Il avait vu le début de mouvement dans ses épaules, avant que l'autre ne se rappelle qu'il était supposé faire la tête... Cependant c'était un début. Cela voulait dire qu'il écoutait ce que Kiba disait et qu'il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop.

\- Celle qui y a eu le plus droit, c'est Sakura. Comme Sai a été placé dans l'équipe 7, elle a dû apprendre à le supporter. Je ne te dis pas les coups-de-poing qu'il s'est pris avec les années ! C'est impressionnant tout ce qu'il a encaissé. Mais bon, ça ne lui a pas plus fait rentrer que ça dans le crâne qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se disaient ou ne se faisaient pas. Et au final, Sakura a arrêté de le frapper systématiquement. Quoique, cela a quand même dû fonctionner parce que ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai plus entendu appeler Sakura par son surnom.

Oh qu'il le tenait! Kiba en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il n'y avait et n'aurait jamais plus curieux sur cette terre que Naruto Uzumaki. Il avait envie de se tourner et de parler. Le petit mordillement qu'il faisait subir à sa lèvre inférieure en était la preuve. Il voulait savoir le surnom de Sakura. Ça le démangeait de savoir, Kiba en était certain.

\- Sasuke aussi n'a pas très bien supporté le petit nom que lui donnait Sai au début, mais celui de Sakura reste le champion toute catégorie.

Alors, se demanda Kiba, sur qui allait tiquer le plus Naruto. Allait-il d'abord vouloir connaitre le surnom de Sakura, la fille dont il se disait fou amoureux dans sa jeunesse et avec qui il gardait aujourd'hui encore un lien particulier, ou Sasuke, la personne qu'il détestait et aimait le plus au monde de l'avis de Kiba.

\- Tout le monde a vraiment eu droit à un surnom? Interrogea le blond, à voix basse.

Kiba ricana intérieurement. Naruto avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il ne s'était pas encore retourné, mais il avait cessé de se frictionner frénétiquement le corps. Prenant de l'assurance, Kiba vint s'adosser au casier voisin à celui du blond en se croisant les bras.

\- Oui, tout le monde, confirma l'Inuzuka.

\- Même toi?

La question figea Kiba. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit son surnom à lui que veuille connaître en premier l'Uzumaki. Il était ému. Vraiment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé passer un jour en premier pour Naruto. Plus depuis que celui-ci était amoureux de Sasuke. Déjà dans leur enfance, il lui était arrivé que le blond le lâche – bon, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais Kiba s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier et en avait voulu un moment à Naruto – pour Sakura. Après leur entrée à Konoha, même si cela s'était fait plutôt lentement, il avait nettement vu le renard s'éloigner de lui au profit de Sasuke. C'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun doute dans l'esprit de Kiba quant à la culpabilité de l'Uchiwa par rapport à la décision de Naruto de quitter Konoha. Et d'une certaine façon, en faisant ce choix-là, Naruto l'avait aussi abandonné pour – ou, en l'occurrence, à cause de – Sasuke.

Les larmes chatouillant ses yeux, le cœur de Kiba se gonfla de joie. Il était toujours le meilleur ami de Naruto. Il était vraiment heureux que cela n'ait pas changé. Il restait son numéro un malgré tout et il n'y avait pas de plus belle preuve d'amitié pour lui.

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai eu droit! S'esclaffa Kiba. Dès que Sai a su quel était mon animal, il a commencé à m'appeler « haleine de chien » !

\- Haleine de chien ? Sérieusement?

Finalement, Kiba n'était plus si content que ça d'être toujours le numéro un du blond, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se moquer. Naruto était présentement littéralement plié en deux tellement il riait.

\- Haleine de chien ! Ça te va si bien en plus! Comment je n'ai pas pu y penser moi-même?

Naruto se bidonnait tant qu'il en pleurait. Les bras accrochés à son ventre douloureusement pris de convulsion, il fut incapable de s'arrêter avant plusieurs minutes. Dès qu'il se calmait, ses yeux se posaient sur Kiba et il répétait « haleine de chien » avant de recommencer à rire.

Bien loin de le prendre mal, Kiba ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre. Il pouffait dès que Naruto essayait de marmonner le surnom que lui avait donné Sai. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout. Lui aussi avait bien rit lorsque Sai avait, plus tôt, décidé de l'appeler « petite bite ». Bon, il était vrai que « haleine de chien » était nettement plus viable – surtout pour leur fierté de mâle – que « petite bite », mais le surnom l'avait quand même blessé à l'époque. D'autant plus que Sai l'appelait tout le temps comme ça, y compris devant Hinata qui laissait alors toujours sortir un petit gloussement.

Du côté du bain des hommes, plusieurs sourires firent leur apparition lorsque le rire des deux acolytes résonna. Sasuke en regretta même moins son hésitation première. Il savait combien l'amitié de Kiba comptait pour Naruto et inversement. Alors, si le fait qu'en cédant sa place à Kiba, dans sa grande générosité – oui, il voulait le voir comme ça et alors? – ces deux-là se soient rabibochés, il en était heureux. Surtout qu'il comptait sur l'aide de l'homme-chien pour convaincre Naruto qu'il était le meilleur parti possible pour lui. Et cela aurait été un peu plus compliqué si le blond avait décidé de bouder son meilleur ami.

Les rires ne semblant pas encore se tarir d'eux-mêmes, Sasuke réajusta sa position dans l'eau. Il avait envie de sortir – ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il était là et il sentait sa peau se friper, sensation qu'il n'appréciait guère – mais il était prêt à laisser encore quelques minutes aux deux amis pour finir de se réconcilier.

Malheureusement, les Dieux semblaient avoir décidé que, ce jour-là, les bains ne pouvaient pas être un lieu de relaxation et de détente pour les Uchiwa. La dernière personne au monde que le phénix voulait voir s'installer à ses côtés vint néanmoins s'asseoir à sa droite. Sans remarquer ou même s'offenser du regard plus que noir que le brun lui lançait, Sai prit ses aises, passant son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, exactement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec Naruto.

\- Ah, mon petit moineau ! Ne sommes-nous pas bien, là, tous les deux, dans cette bonne eau chaude ? Dommage que mocheté soit considérée comme une fille et que Kakashi-sensei ait fait demi-tour lorsqu'il m'a vu entrer tout à l'heure. Nous aurions pu avoir un moment de communion et de fraternité comme ils le décrivent si bien dans les livres.

\- Sai, arrête tes conneries et retire ta main immédiatement, grinça Sasuke, sentant déjà une rage foudroyante monter en lui.

\- Je t'assure, continua cependant Sai, le bras toujours collé aux épaules découvertes de l'Uchiwa. Dans un des livres que m'a conseillé de lire Shizune-san pour m'aider à me socialiser, ils disaient que la nudité était une libération du corps et de l'esprit. Que nu, il nous était plus simple d'être notre vrai soi et qu'ainsi, voir quelqu'un nu nous permettrait de découvrir cette personne dans son intégrité physique et psychique. Donc, passer du temps nu avec les autres, c'est accepté ceux-ci dans leur totalité tout en leur montrant tout de notre personne.

Sasuke, dont la patience n'avait jamais été l'une de ses premières qualités, sentait que si l'autre idiot prononçait encore une fois le mot « nu », qu'il ne serait plus en capacité de répondre de ses actes.

\- Donc, toi et moi, mon petit moineau, continua Sai, inconscient du danger, sommes en train de renforcer notre belle amitié en étant ici, à moitié nu, l'un contre l'autre dans ce bain. Nous pourrions même la consolider encore plus si, comme ils le mentionnent souvent dans mes livres, nous nous débarrassions de ces serviettes et que nous unissions nos corps dans…

Sai ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Dans un mouvement rapide, Sasuke attrapa son bras, agrippa sa nuque, puis plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Il l'y maintint quelques instants, sous les regards amusés de toutes les personnes présentes – qui malgré le fait que le jeune homme se débattait clairement pour ne pas se noyer, n'intervinrent pas. Lorsque sa victime eut enfin fini de gesticuler dans tous les sens, Sasuke se décida à la relâcher. Sai resta un moment le corps raide, la tête toujours sous l'eau. Rejetant ses cheveux – à présent mouillés à cause de son foutu coéquipier – en arrière, le phénix se dirigea vers les vestiaires, sans plus prêter attention au corps flottant maintenant derrière lui. De toute façon, l'autre idiot était un poisson. De ce fait, l'eau étant son élément, Sasuke se doutait bien qu'il n'avait – malheureusement – sans doute rien. Et effectivement, dès que l'Uchiwa eut quitté le bain, Sai sortit de sa transe et, toujours son éternel faux sourire collé au visage, gueula à son camarade :

\- Merci pour cette amusante bataille, mon petit moineau ! La prochaine fois, invitons mocheté et petite bite à se joindre à nous pour tenter de les couler ensemble !

Sasuke préféra continuer son chemin plutôt que d'écouter les âneries de son camarade. Pour se venger, il allait glisser à l'oreille de Sakura que Sai avait à nouveau une période « tout le monde à un surnom ». Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la rosée défoncer le crâne de l'autre idiot et pour être franc – surtout après ce petit moment entre eux deux dans le bain – cela lui manquait terriblement.

Bien entendu, pendant que Sai l'occupait bêtement dans l'eau, Naruto et Kiba avaient fini de s'habiller et étaient déjà partis. Sasuke passa sa colère en claquant violemment la porte des vestiaires derrière lui. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit spectacle dans lequel un certain Uzumaki, le corps ruisselant d'eau et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, se serait changé devant lui. Foutu Sai et ses débilités. Sasuke sentait que le lendemain, il allait malencontreusement perdre une tuile – par hasard, bien sûr – en passant au-dessus de la seiche. C'était plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait et, déstabilisé par un vent fort, c'était si facile à laisser glisser des mains ! Même si l'autre ne comprendrait absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni que ce ne serait pas vraiment un accident, Sasuke sentait que cette douce vengeance allait lui plaire. Néanmoins, il irait quand même voir Sakura. Sasuke n'avait pas oublié l'épisode Naruto-Sai de tout à l'heure et il était du genre rancunier, après tout.

À l'extérieur, Naruto donna un dernier coup de pied aux fesses de Kiba avant de le laisser s'en aller. Riant de son ami, le blond observa l'homme-chien s'éloigner en sifflotant. Alors qu'ils avaient passé leur journée à suivre l'équipe de nettoyage dans laquelle se trouvait Hinata, Kiba – d'un air un peu coupable, il ne pouvait pas le nier – l'abandonnait pourtant pour aller retrouver sa coéquipière. Cela faisait énormément rire Naruto. Kiba lui avait dit – les joues étrangement rouges – qu'il voulait aller passer quelques instants avec Hinata parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la voir de la journée. Sachant que les deux membres de l'équipe 8 avaient passé leur journée à se faire des signes de la main dès qu'ils se croisaient, cela amusait beaucoup Naruto. Il avait presque l'impression que Kiba était amoureux d'Hinata.

Se moquant de ses propres pensées, Naruto décida qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aller se coucher. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les alentours et l'idée d'une balade avant que la nuit ne tombe lui plaisait bien.

Vraiment, imaginer que Kiba pouvait être amoureux d'Hinata, quelle idée! La jeune Hyûga n'était pas laide – au contraire même – mais pour le blond, au même titre qu'Ino et Sakura, il la considérait comme une sorte de sœur. Et il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il pouvait en être différemment pour son meilleur ami.

En parlant de sœur, ses pas le mènent tout droit vers Konan qui, assise sous un arbre, observait, impassible, le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Finalement, Naruto comprenait que Kiba veuille passer du temps avec Hinata. Lui aussi aimait passer du temps avec Konan. Surtout lorsque, comme maintenant, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un petit temple caché derrière ces mêmes montagnes où les derniers rayons du soleil se perdaient.

Naruto n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant, mais cela devait être la première fois depuis la naissance de l'enfant que Konan et Menma étaient séparés plus de deux jours entiers.

\- Je suis sûr que Menma va bien, commença Naruto en s'installant aux côtés de la jeune Uzumaki. Il est avec Kisame et Yahiko, après tout.

Aussitôt, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Konan. Yahiko était une vraie caricature de l'oncle idiot, collant et protecteur. Menma faisait de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Yahiko acceptait toujours tout de bon cœur et ne comprenait pas lorsque Konan le réprimandait parce qu'il avait passé la journée à se laisser commander par son neveu. Si Menma voulait qu'il soit son cheval ou qu'il monte lui cueillir une fleur sur le sommet d'une montagne, il ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème. Fort heureusement, Yahiko semblait intimidé par Kisame. Au moins, se rassurait Konan, si Kisame restait derrière son idiot de petit frère lorsqu'il s'occupait de Menma, ce dernier ne risquait rien. Quoique, vu ce que le plus jeune demandait parfois à Yahiko, il serait plus juste de dire que Yahiko était celui qui risquait le plus de se casser une jambe... ou pire.

\- Oh, je me doute bien que Menma va bien, répondit Konan en secouant la tête de dépit. C'est plutôt pour Kisame et Yahiko que je m'inquiète. Menma est un vrai Uzumaki et, malheureusement, il a hérité du caractère farceur de son cher oncle Naruto.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a voulu faire de moi son modèle, rigola Naruto, faussement vexé.

\- Tu pourrais quand même essayer d'être un meilleur modèle, accusa Konan.

\- Nah ! Je préfère être oncle Naru, l'oncle cool et amusant. De toute façon, il a déjà Nagato pour le côté strict et méticuleux.

Au moins, Nagato était parfois là pour redresser la barre que Naruto et Yahiko avaient placée bien bas avec son fils, se consola-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé, reprit le blond d'un ton plus sérieux. Le départ du Mont Myôboku s'est bien passé?

\- Menma n'était pas vraiment content de me voir partir alors que tu n'étais pas revenu, répondit-elle en soupirant. Même si nous lui avions parlé bien en amont du fait que tu allais participer aux tournois et que j'allais devoir te rejoindre à Konoha, je crois qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Les premiers jours, après que tu nous aies quittés, il était amorphe. Il allait toquer à ta porte pour que tu viennes jouer avec lui. Yahiko était là pour le distraire, mais ça le travaillait quand même.

\- Personne ne s'est aventuré dans un long voyage depuis la naissance de Menma. Même Jiraya ne s'absente pas plus d'une semaine.

\- Je sais, souffla Konan. En fait, c'est bien que ça arrive maintenant. Dans quelques années, il va devoir intégrer une école primaire et puisqu'il n'y en a pas sur le Mont Myôboku, il faut qu'il apprenne dès maintenant à être séparé de nous.

\- Il reste encore du temps avant qu'il n'ait besoin d'être scolarisé, tenta de réconforter Naruto.

\- Ça aussi, je le sais, mais c'est plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais de le laisser derrière. Et ce sera bien pire encore de le laisser s'en aller.

\- Tu pourrais aller avec lui ? Proposa le blond. Personne ne t'en voudra de quitter quelque temps le Mont Myôboku pour t'occuper de Menma. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours Jiraya le maître du temple. Même s'il est vrai qu'il agit de moins en moins comme tel…

\- Et laisser les élèves aux seules mains de ce vieux pervers ? Jamais!

Naruto n'était plus la dernière recrue du Mont Myôboku depuis quelques mois. La jeune Fû était arrivée peu après le solstice d'hiver, accompagnée par Nagato venu directement à sa rencontre à Suna. Sasori Uzumaki avait décrit les talents de la jeune fille dans une lettre au Sennin, après avoir repéré son chakra lors de l'entrée de la demoiselle à l'école secondaire de Suna. Il avait ensuite invité Jiraya à venir découvrir sa nouvelle élève, mais heureusement, le vieux pervers n'avait pas pu se rendre lui-même dans le désert pour la rencontrer. Les années ne faisaient vraiment aucun bien à l'homme qui devenait de plus en plus débauché et immoral avec le temps. Nul doute que Fû aurait refusé de le suivre si ça avait été lui, et non Nagato, qui était allé la voir.

En repensant à Fû et à sa manière peu subtile d'éviter le plus possible le Sennin, Naruto comprenait le sentiment de Konan. Lui non plus ne voulait pas laisser Jiraya seul avec la jeune fille. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui risquait d'arriver au vieux dépravé lorsqu'il aurait encore plus déchaîné les foudres du scarabée qui dormait en Fû. Il avait déjà fini une fois complètement momifié dans ses fils et sans l'intervention de Kisame, il serait sûrement mort asphyxié.

Mort plus que pathétique pour un homme aussi reconnu que le grand Sennin Jiraya, tout le monde en conviendra.

\- Et puis, j'aime beaucoup trop ce que je fais au temple pour ne serait-ce penser le quitter plus de quelques mois.

Oh oui, elle adorait sa vie au temple ! Enseigner, transmettre le savoir qu'elle avait durement acquis avec le temps. Voir cette même passion qui l'avait elle-même animée voilà plusieurs années dans le regard de ses élèves devant ce qu'elle leur racontait.

Et puis, elle avait vécu plus de la moitié de sa vie sur le Mont Myôboku. Elle avait construit toute son existence dans et autour de ce temple. Elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir vivre ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle avait dû se rendre à Kiri à l'École de Formation des Professeurs, elle y avait été avec l'objectif et la certitude de rapidement revenir au temple. Et sur le coup, la présence de Kisame l'avait tant distraite qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et qu'elle n'avait pas trop eu le mal du pays.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas imposer une vie d'ermite à son fils. En tant que mère, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Au contraire, c'était son devoir de veiller à l'épanouissement de son enfant. Épanouissement qui passait par le fait de rencontrer d'autres personnes et de voir autre chose que les vieux murs d'un temple secret.

Même s'il était vrai que Menma adorait le Mont Myôboku, Jiraya et toutes les personnes qui vivaient actuellement sur la montagne, ce n'était pas la vie qu'un enfant de son âge était censé avoir. La seule fois où il avait rencontré d'autres enfants était lorsque, harcelés par la famille Hoshigaki qui voulait rencontrer le dernier-né de leur clan, Kisame, Menma et elle s'étaient rendus à Kiri quelques jours l'été dernier. Là, Menma avait rencontré certains de ses cousins et avait, pour la première fois, joué avec des enfants. Et il s'était amusé. Son rire n'avait cessé de résonner aux oreilles de Konan, poignardant à chaque fois un peu plus son cœur. Menma avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir des amis de son âge mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne pourrait en avoir sur le Mont Myôboku. Pas avant plusieurs années, en tout cas.

Elle avait eu l'impression d'être la pire des mères quand, le jour de leur départ pour retourner sur le Mont Myôboku, Menma avait fait un léger signe d'au revoir de la main à ses cousins les yeux brillants de larmes. Quelle mère était-elle pour refuser à son fils d'avoir des amis avec qui jouer de vrais jeux d'enfants?

Seulement, dans le même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait le laisser partir avec Kisame dans un vrai village possédant une école. Ne pas pouvoir voir Menma tous les jours, lui parler, le toucher ou simplement le regarder dormir, elle était certaine que cela la tuerait à petit feu.

Elle se sentait tellement tiraillée et être à Konoha, loin de son enfant, lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle ne supporterait pas pareille douleur pendant des mois. Elle en prenait chaque jour plus conscience et cela l'effrayait. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était perdue et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour changer la situation sans qu'elle, Kisame ou Menma n'en souffrent.

\- Eh, Konan, murmura soudain le renard assis à ses côtés.

Naruto n'était pas un idiot. Ni Kisame, Yahiko et encore moins Nagato. Ils connaissaient tous assez bien la jeune femme pour savoir ce qui la tourmentait dernièrement.

\- Nagato voudra certainement m'étriper lorsqu'il saura que j'ai vendu la mèche, commença le blond, son regard fixé vers l'horizon, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tu as remarqué que Nagato faisait beaucoup de voyages de quelques jours dernièrement hors du Mont Myôboku, n'est-ce pas?

Konan était perplexe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui annoncer Naruto, surtout si cela impliquait que le doux et gentil Nagato lui en veuille après. C'était plutôt la spécialité de Yahiko les bêtises d'ordinaire.

Qui plus est, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Nagato quittait souvent le temple. Jiraya avait dernièrement décidé d'envoyer ce dernier à sa place visiter les différents villages à la recherche de futurs élèves. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le Sennin se faisait vieux et ne s'aventurait désormais hors de la montagne que pour chasser des midinettes ou encore pour accompagner l'un de ses élèves à des évènements importants, comme l'examen d'entrer à l'ENS pour Naruto, par exemple.

\- Nagato ne se rend pas aussi fréquemment que cela dans les villages pour observer des Henges au fort potentiel, continua Naruto. Enfin, si ! Il y va effectivement de temps en temps, comme lorsqu'il est allé chercher Fû, mais la plupart du temps, il ne va pas très loin. Il ne sort pas vraiment de la forêt. Il fait… Il va… Comment dire…?

Voir Naruto s'embrouiller autant inquiéta énormément Konan. Et plus le blond balbutiait des phrases sans fin, plus elle craignait d'apprendre la vérité. Les yeux exorbités, elle ne voyait qu'une seule explication.

\- Nagato s'est trouvé une petite amie ? Ou un petit ami ? Questionna la brune. Si ce n'est que ça, il aurait pu me le dire directement! Je sais que j'ai été stricte avec Yahiko et lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais c'est un adulte maintenant. Je ne vais pas remettre en question ses choix.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, marmonna Naruto en faisant une grimace.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il voit une personne mariée ? Pas Nagato ! Il est plus droit que cela quand même ! Yahiko, je comprendrais, mais pas Nagato !

\- Konan, calme-toi, tu te trompes complètement, répondit le blond en rigolant de l'emportement de la jeune femme. Et Yahiko sera heureux d'apprendre que tu penses ça de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui rapporter ou je te coupe la langue, menaça-t-elle et ses yeux criaient qu'elle ne mentait pas. Et dis-moi une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il en est au lieu de me laisser me faire des idées. Surtout si ce n'est pas ça dont il s'agit.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! S'exclama le plus jeune en levant les mains en signe de paix. Nagato a simplement entrepris de rebâtir le village Uzumaki.

Oh, si ce n'était que ça, se rassura Konan. Pendant un instant, elle s'était déjà vue devoir aller faire des courbettes devant tout un clan pour sortir son cousin d'une mauvaise passe. Qui sait quelle sentence aurait pu être décidée si Nagato avait vraiment forniqué avec une personne mariée. Ou pire, s'il l'avait mise enceinte !

Non, vraiment, si ce n'était que ça, elle ne comprenait pas tant de mystères. C'était même une bonne chose si Nagato rebâtissait leur village.

Minute.

Naruto avait dit quoi? Nagato voulait faire quoi?

\- Comment ça Nagato veut rebâtir le village? S'écria-t-elle tout à coup.

\- Cela doit bien arriver un jour, après tout, non? Demanda le blond avec calme. La naissance de Menma, du premier Uzumaki depuis le massacre, a été le déclencheur. Jiraya reçoit, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, des missives d'Uzumaki éparpillés un peu partout pour savoir s'ils peuvent aider à la reconstruction d'un futur village. Bien sûr, il est hors de question de le faire sur les ruines de l'ancien. C'est un lieu encore bien trop chargé de souvenirs pour que les gens osent y toucher pour l'instant. Peut-être dans quelques années, mais pas maintenant.

\- Où, alors?

\- Dans la vallée de la Montagne du Nord, affirma Naruto avec un grand sourire. Après tout, quasiment tous les Uzumaki actuellement vivants sont passés par le Mont Myôboku. Et Jiraya considérait, avant le massacre, que notre village était une étape obligatoire avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le temple.

\- Vous voulez créer un village au pied du Mont Myôboku? Décrypta Konan.

\- C'était l'endroit le plus logique. Non loin des ruines de notre ancien village et proche du tombeau du Sennin Rikudô. Avec de plus en plus d'élèves, et maintenant leur famille, qui restent vivre plusieurs années au temple, l'endroit commence à devenir un peu étroit. Même si j'ai adoré vivre avec toi, Kisame, Menma et Yahiko durant les quatre dernières années, tu dois avouer qu'on se sentait souvent à l'étroit. Ce n'était pas seulement pour m'habituer à ne faire qu'un avec mon renard que je passais des heures à courir sous ma forme animale dans la forêt, les premiers mois après mon arrivée.

\- Non, effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. C'était pour oublier ton chagrin d'amour.

\- Eh ! S'indigna le blond. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas tout à fait, en tout cas.

Konan secoua la tête en riant. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle aussi connaissait ce besoin de liberté lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Cette envie irrésistible de courir durant des heures sans but dans les bois sous sa forme de renard. Combien d'heures avait-elle passées à parcourir ainsi les plages de Kiri à la fin de ses études à l'École de Formation des Enseignants avant d'oser demander à Kisame de l'accompagner sur la montagne sacrée ?

Mais elle comprenait aussi que la petite maison que leur avait donnée Jiraya au Mont Myôboku n'avait cessé de devenir de plus en plus étroite avec les années. À l'arrivée de Naruto, Nagato lui avait cédé sa chambre pour cohabiter quelques semaines avec Yahiko. Puis, finalement, un arrangement avait été trouvé avec un autre professeur et Nagato vivait maintenant avec lui. Elle-même partageait sa minuscule chambre avec Kisame – qui prenait bien plus de place qu'elle ne l'avait initialement pensé – et Menma. Avoir une vraie maison, rien qu'à eux, où Menma aurait sa propre chambre, était devenu un fantasme dont elle n'osait rêver.

\- Revenons-en à Nagato, reprit-elle après quelques instants. Comment peut-il reconstruire à lui seul un village? Il a toujours été doué avec le travail manuel, je te le concède, mais de là à bâtir des maisons entières…

\- Il n'est pas vraiment seul. Yamato-san l'aide beaucoup, répondit nonchalamment Naruto.

\- Yamato? S'étonna Konan, perplexe. Le castor Yamato? Le stoïque Yamato qui, lorsqu'il te regarde trop longtemps droit dans les yeux, te fait détaler comme un lapin?

Konan connaissait bien Yamato Tenzô. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été officiellement un élève de Jiraya, l'homme vivait pratiquement sur le Mont Myôboku. Il était un ancien des forces spéciales du Pays du Feu et avait été, pendant quelque temps, sous les ordres de Kakashi. Aussi, lorsque Kakashi décrocha, il le suivit. Le futur professeur de Konoha avait été tant impressionné par les capacités du castor, qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui sur la montagne sacrée pour le présenter au Sennin. Bien que Yamato ne fût jamais autorisé à plonger ses yeux dans la source – celui-ci ayant vécu beaucoup trop de choses dans les forces spéciales, le forçant à fermer totalement son esprit, ce qui le disqualifiait d'office pour pouvoir approcher de la source sans danger pour sa santé mentale – il resta bien après le départ de Kakashi avec eux sur la montagne. Il n'y était pas vraiment enseignant non plus, mais il aidait énormément à l'entretien quotidien des différentes structures. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit à réparer ou à fixer, tout le monde faisait appel à lui. D'ailleurs, en se rappelant l'état du temple à son arrivée, douze ans plus tôt, elle pouvait aisément affirmer que l'homme avait redonné un sacré coup de jeunesse au temple. L'expression « en ruine » était bien douce pour qualifier l'état des lieux à cette époque.

Néanmoins, Konan ne connaissait pas suffisamment Yamato pour dire qu'elle l'appréciait. D'une nature calme et solitaire, l'homme ne parlait pas beaucoup. Nagato et Yahiko s'entendaient très bien avec lui par contre. Pendant leur adolescence, ils avaient aidé le plus vieux dans les divers travaux de rénovation du temple et ils avaient alors forgé une sorte d'amitié.

Naruto avait, quant à lui, rencontré Yamato très peu de temps après son arrivée sur le Mont Myôboku. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il semblait effrayé par le castor. Dès que Yamato fixait le blond dans les yeux, le plus jeune était pris de frissons et s'en allait en courant. Cela avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire Konan au début. Néanmoins, depuis que Menma avait commencé à avoir le même comportement dès qu'il croisait l'homme, son amusement était descendu en flèche. Heureusement que Yamato ne se formalisait pas de ce genre de comportement, sinon elle n'imagine pas le nombre de fois où elle aurait dû aller le voir pour s'excuser du comportement de sa progéniture.

\- Ne te moque pas, protesta le blond en croisant les bras. Ses yeux sont terrifiants, même Menma est d'accord.

\- Menma n'a que deux ans, contra-t-elle, et je suis sûre qu'il te recopie uniquement pour te rassurer.

Elle n'en était pas complètement certaine, seulement, elle n'allait pas laisser passer pareille occasion de pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de la peur complètement irrationnelle de son cousin.

\- Enfin bref ! Coupa court Naruto. Yamato et Nagato ont commencé l'été dernier pendant que tu étais à Kiri avec Kisame et Menma. Ils ont d'ailleurs fait un joli travail. Le village compte déjà pas mal de maisons, une école et quelques bâtiments qui feront très bien office de commerces. Dernièrement, ils se sont même attaqués à la construction d'un hôtel de ville.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu faire tout ça juste à eux deux en si peu de temps? Demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

\- Non, nous avons tous donné un petit coup de main. Même Kisame, s'amusa Naruto.

\- Pour résumé, je suis la seule qui n'était pas au courant? Questionna-t-elle, blasée et touchée à la fois de l'attention.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été une surprise sinon, sourit le blond. Et puis, nous avions tous envie de voir, ou revoir, pour certains, un village grouillant d'Uzumaki, alors nous nous s'y sommes tous mis de bon cœur.

Un village Uzumaki. Ces mots firent trembler le cœur de Konan. Oh, comme elle rêvait de revoir leur clan à nouveau uni dans un endroit qu'ils pourraient enfin qualifier de chez eux.

Cette fameuse nuit, treize ans plus tôt, avait arraché leur foyer à tous les Uzumaki survivants et tous aspiraient aujourd'hui à rebâtir ensemble ce qu'ils y avaient perdu. Même les plus jeunes, comme Naruto, qui n'avait pourtant que peu de souvenirs de leur village, rêvaient d'arpenter à nouveau les allées fleuries jonchées d'Uzumaki, de Yamanaka et de visiteurs à l'affût de connaissances qui avaient fait les beaux jours de leur ancien village.

C'était étrange de se dire à présent que, bientôt, très bientôt, cela ne serait plus du domaine de l'imaginaire, mais bien une réalité. Leur clan allait enfin pouvoir ressusciter.

\- Meï-sama a financé une grande partie des achats nécessaires, continua Naruto. Elle a parlé du projet de Nagato au Mizukage dès qu'elle en a eu vent et celui-ci nous a fait parvenir des tonnes de matériaux pour nous aider.

Meï Uzumaki, bien que résidant à Kiri où elle y dirigeait une école de médecine, était l'actuelle chef du clan Uzumaki. La nuit du massacre, son époux et ses deux fils se trouvaient dans le village pour fêter l'équinoxe vernal, pendant qu'elle-même était restée à Kiri avec sa plus jeune fille. La benjamine avait attrapé une pneumonie et devait garder le lit pendant plusieurs jours.

Konan ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et c'était lorsque Meï était rentrée au Pays du Feu juste après l'annonce de la quasi extermination de leur clan. Bien qu'alors déchirée par la perte de son mari et de ses enfants, elle avait néanmoins accepté de prendre la tête du clan.

Lors de cette nuit maudite, Yahiko, Nagato, elle et quelques autres adolescents avaient réussi à s'enfuir en courant dans la forêt pour se mettre à l'abri. Ils avaient été vite pris à revers par l'incendie que les humains avaient déclenché dans les bois. Deux d'entre eux n'étaient jamais sortis de la forêt. Étouffés par la chaleur et par la fumée, ils s'étaient effondrés à quelques mètres seulement de l'orée des bois. Un troisième était mort, après trois longs jours d'agonie, de ses blessures. Un dernier garderait à vie les marques des flammes qui avaient détruit la peau de la moitié de son corps. Konan n'avait miraculeusement rien eu – elle avait juste été gênée pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de la fumée qu'elle avait inhalée – mais Yahiko et Nagato avaient plusieurs brûlures sur leur corps. Nagato, en particulier, qui portait depuis une longue frange pour cacher les cicatrices sur son front.

Tous les survivants avaient été admis dans un même hôpital. Meï était venue voir chacun d'entre eux, prenant des nouvelles de leur santé. Konan se souvenait parfaitement de son visage, et plus particulièrement de ses yeux, lorsqu'elle les avait tour à tour observée. Une femme meurtrie, ravagée par le chagrin, mais qui n'avait pas le droit de le montrer. Elle était une survivante à qui il avait été confié le pire des rôles : celui de compter les vivants et de les aider à aller de l'avant, quel que soit l'état de détresse dans lequel elle-même se trouvait. Le titre de chef du clan lui fut plus imposé qu'autre chose, cependant, elle l'accepta sans rechigner. Elle fit de son mieux, réconfortant les cœurs endeuillés, proposant des foyers aux enfants désormais orphelins, tout en restant digne et droite. Elle participa au procès des Humains responsables de la mort de ses propres enfants, ordonnant une sentence juste et exemplaire, là où elle aurait eu tous les droits de demander une guerre.

Une fois toutes les tâches qui lui incombaient réalisées, elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle était retournée au Pays de l'Eau, auprès du dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restait et elle n'était jamais revenue depuis. Pas une seule fois en treize ans.

Elle continuait néanmoins sans problème son rôle de chef de clan depuis Kiri. Elle suivait l'avancée de chaque Uzumaki encore vivant, demandant régulièrement des comptes à Jiraya et à tous ceux à qui avait été confiée la garde de l'un d'entre eux. Konan se demandait à présent ce que la femme avait pu ressentir à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille reconstruire leur village. Elle y avait perdu ses parents, grands-parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, quasiment tous ses cousins. Jamais elle n'oublierait cette nuit et toutes les vies qui n'avaient pas pu en réchapper. Pourtant, ce lieu resterait à jamais pour elle le village Uzumaki. En bâtir un deuxième, et si éloigné du premier, est-ce que tous allaient l'accepter ? L'annonce lui avait à elle-même retourné les entrailles, alors elle se demandait comme certains – les plus âgés surtout, les adultes qui avaient survécu – allaient réagir.

\- Lorsque Nagato est allé chercher Fû à Suna et qu'il lui en a parlé, Sasori-san était lui aussi très enthousiaste, continua Naruto plein d'entrain. Il a donné tout un tas de vieilles photos à Nagato et lui a signé un gros chèque en lui demandant de lui reconstruire la maison de sa famille. Ou en tout cas, quelque chose s'y rapprochant le plus possible.

Sasori Uzumaki avait été et serait toujours un sentimental. Cela n'étonnait même pas Konan qu'il ait émis pareille requête. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il vivait déjà à Suna treize ans plus tôt, il devait être l'un des rares à encore posséder des photos de leur village.

\- Il va sûrement demander à Jiraya de l'emmener voir les travaux de Nagato après les tournois. Peut-être que nous pourrions emmener tous les Uzumaki qui viennent participer ou admirer les tournois avec nous ? Demanda soudain Naruto.

Naruto, contrairement à Konan, n'avait croisé que très peu d'Uzumaki. Elle savait qu'il était excité à l'idée d'en rencontrer, voire d'en affronter durant les tournois. Il était tant exalté par la perspective que cela apporta un sourire au visage de Konan. Sourire qui se fana bien vite en se rappelant qui ils allaient, justement, croiser comme Uzumaki dans les prochains jours.

Puisque Jiraya avait bien plus foi dans les capacités de Konan pour détecter qui était un bon candidat pour plonger ses yeux dans la source que les siennes, la jeune femme avait rencontré quasiment tous les enfants Uzumaki réchappés du massacre. Et si eux, contrairement à Naruto, n'avaient pas été admis pour aller sur le Mont Myôboku, c'était qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons.

\- Naruto, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, se levant pour suivre des yeux les derniers rayons du soleil avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière les montagnes. Les élèves de l'école de Suna arrivent demain, tu le sais?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le blond, perplexe. Je te rappelle que Tsunade Baa-chan n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles avec cela pour nous motiver aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu sais qu'il y a des Uzumaki, parmi eux?

\- Oui, une fille et un garçon, si je me rappelle bien, confirma Naruto en se concentrant pour se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Jiraya.

\- Sois vigilant si tu t'approches de la fille, prévint Konan, l'air sombre.

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna le jeune homme en perdant tout sourire.

\- Elle n'est pas comme toi, répondit-elle simplement. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu. Tous les Uzumaki ne sont pas comme ceux que tu as rencontrés jusqu'à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire? Questionna Naruto, perplexe.

\- Rien, assura la jeune femme en venant caresser tendrement sa joue. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention, c'est tout. Tu comptes autant pour moi que Yahiko ou Nagato et c'est mon rôle, en tant que grande sœur, de veiller à ton bien-être.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna le blond, encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Je sais surtout que cela veut dire que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Peut-être ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant. Mais, puisqu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tu n'en sauras pas plus ce soir.

\- Pff, souffla Naruto en secouant la tête de dérision. Comme si tu allais m'en dire plus demain.

Konan ne répondit rien, continuant de sourire à son jeune cousin. Il avait raison, elle ne comptait absolument pas épiloguer sur le sujet. Il allait, de toute façon, comprendre bien vite et seul de quoi elle parlait.

Sans rien ajouter, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment qui allait leur servir de dortoir pendant les tournois. Les chambres des garçons se trouvant à l'étage inférieur à celui des filles, ils se quittèrent dans les escaliers sur un dernier signe de la main.

Dans le couloir, Naruto avançait d'un pas nonchalant, rêvassant à leur futur village. Plus tôt, Tsunade leur avait expliqué quelles chambres étaient allouées pour les élèves de Konoha. Il s'y dirigeait donc tranquillement, lorsque quelqu'un le tira en arrière et le plaqua contre un mur, sa bouche se faisant aussitôt bâillonner par une main pâle.

\- Ne hurle pas, idiot, chuchota son ravisseur. Tous les autres dorment déjà.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'un seul Henge sur cette terre suffisamment discret pour surprendre ainsi Naruto. Se dégageant violemment de la poigne de l'Uchiwa, le blond fit face à son ancien coéquipier.

\- S'il ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit de m'attaquer par-derrière comme un traître, répondit le renard avec colère, mais en m'apostrophant normalement, comme une personne civilisée, je n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de crier.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Sasuke avec un sourire espiègle, mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

Naruto dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper l'Uchiwa. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce sourire ! Sourire qui signifiait que l'autre se moquait ouvertement de lui.

\- Suis-moi, murmura le brun en avançant dans le couloir, notre chambre est par là.

\- Comment ça, notre chambre? Je dors avec Kiba, Shino et Shikamaru ce soir.

Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler à voix haute – très haute même, lui-même devait l'admettre – alors il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsque Sasuke lui plaqua à nouveau une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Ils écoutèrent un instant le silence, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient réveillé personne. Sa conversation avec Konan avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il était effectivement déjà bien tard.

\- Nous allons en parler dans la chambre, continua le phénix en gardant sa main sur le visage tanné. Je n'ai aucune envie de réveiller les garçons de l'équipe 1 et 2 et il se trouve que nous sommes justement devant la porte de leur chambre.

Naruto déglutit en entendant l'information. Ce n'était pas qu'il ressentait de la peur vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Cependant, il avait toujours été mal à l'aise en compagnie de l'équipe 1 – ce qui était en partie dû à leur fascination pour les armes tranchantes et les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient faire avec. L'idée de voir l'un d'eux débarquer dans le couloir, épée en main, prêt à découper en morceaux toutes personnes qui auraient été la cause d'un réveil inopiné, fit taire toutes protestations au blond. Au contraire, il suivit même d'un pas vif l'Uchiwa jusqu'à leur chambre quelques portes plus loin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto ne put que constater à quel point la pièce était vide, bien que plusieurs lits aient été préparés pour accueillir des élèves.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi ce que c'est que cette histoire, attaqua aussitôt le blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait dormir ensemble, toi et moi?

\- Calme-toi, répondit Sasuke en s'éloignant en direction des lits pour s'asseoir tranquillement sur l'un d'eux. Normalement, j'aurais dû partager cette chambre avec Sai. Seulement, après ton départ des bains, lui et moi avons eu… comment dire ? Une petite altercation ? Du coup, comme Kiba supporte davantage cet emmerdeur que moi, il a eu pitié de ma pauvre personne et a accepté de le prendre dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Normalement, Sasuke aurait effectivement dû dormir avec Sai. Cependant, comme Kiba le lui devait bien, le phénix lui avait discrètement soufflé à l'oreille – bon, ok, lui avait ordonné – que l'homme-chien pouvait bien se charger de l'enquiquineur au moins durant cette première nuit. Néanmoins, depuis l'épisode des bains, il valait effectivement mieux pour Sai qu'il n'approche pas trop prêt de l'Uchiwa.

\- Qui plus est, continua le brun en se penchant en arrière, les coudes sur le lit dans une pose que Naruto ne pouvait qualifier que d'envoûtante, tout le monde dort déjà. Si tu allais maintenant dans la chambre de Kiba, tu ne ferais rien d'autre que d'en réveiller les occupants. Tu tiens vraiment à refaire une session ami-ami avec Sai maintenant?

Ok, là, l'Uchiwa marquait un point. Naruto n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécié l'attitude – et surtout le surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé – de la seiche plus tôt dans les bains. La question était maintenant : préférait-il passer la nuit avec un abruti qui tenait absolument à comparer la taille de leur sexe ou avec un imbécile qui ne cherchait à entrer dans son pantalon que pour une raison encore bien plus perverse ? Hum, dur dur comme dilemme…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci était toujours négligemment assis sur un lit et attendait sagement une réponse de sa part en le fixant de ses yeux noirs perçants. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le regard de Naruto dévia vers les épaules larges et pâles, puis vers les bras musclés de son camarade. Il n'y avait pas fait attention plus tôt, mais Sasuke n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama et d'un simple débardeur. Et cette tenue faisait en sorte que, bien que le brun se soit simplement mis à son aise, l'Uzumaki avait l'impression que l'autre l'invitait à venir le rejoindre pour ensuite prendre possession de son corps. Naruto avait pourtant passé sa journée à râler après Shikamaru qui prenait exactement la même pose que l'Uchiwa sur les lits qu'ils étaient pourtant supposés préparer. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui avait alors pas semblé aussi excitant. Non, Sasuke était désirable… vraiment désirable ainsi.

Relevant un instant son regard vers le visage du phénix, Naruto sursauta en voyant que celui-ci le fixait, un sourcil relevé.

Naruto se fustigea intérieurement. Le rouge aux joues, il détourna les yeux. C'était la nuit, ils étaient fatigués. Sasuke n'avait fait que se relaxer en s'installant sur le lit, en attendant que le blond ne se décide à en faire de même. Il n'avait absolument pas pris une attitude aguichante, ni tenter de séduire le renard de quelque manière.

Il fallait vraiment que ces tournois se finissent au plus vite pour que Naruto soit enfin débarrassé, une bonne fois pour toutes, de l'Uchiwa et de toutes les pensées dignes du vieux pervers qu'il lui inspirait. Sa présence faisait bien trop tournée la tête de son renard et, par là même, la sienne. Et puisque Naruto avait refusé de se laisser aller lorsque son renard avait eu des chaleurs à son retour à Konoha, il restait très à fleur de peau. Trop au goût du blond. Qu'il fantasme sur Sasuke la nuit dans ses rêves était une chose, mais qu'il se mette à fantasmer de lui, et ce, devant lui, en pleine journée, là, il n'était pas d'accord du tout.

Donc, oui, Naruto attendait la fin des tournois avec beaucoup d'impatience. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que le brun faisait des efforts. Depuis son retour, mise à part la première soirée, l'Uchiwa n'avait rien fait pour l'embarrasser – consciemment, en tout cas, le blond ne pouvait pas lui reprocher les écarts de son renard – ou le mettre au pied du mur. Certes, il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais pouvait-il vraiment blâmer Sasuke pour cela ?

Au contraire, pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire lui-même un effort. Même Kiba lui demandait d'être moins dur avec le phénix. Et si l'homme-chien avait accepté – à sa place, mais ça, il s'en vengerait le lendemain – de laisser Naruto dormir avec Sasuke, c'était qu'il faisait suffisamment confiance à l'Uchiwa pour bien se tenir.

Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule nuit. Dès le lendemain, Naruto irait rendre une petite visite à son meilleur ami pour lui mettre les points sur les i et faire en sorte qu'il ne se retrouve plus dans ce genre de situation. Il avait convenu avec Kiba, Shino et Shikamaru le matin même qu'ils partageraient une chambre, et foi d'Uzumaki, ils allaient la partager cette foutue chambre !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de dormir dans la même pièce que moi?

Naruto sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Sasuke se lever et s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier était maintenant juste en face de lui et puisque depuis leur arrivée dans la pièce, il n'était pas allé plus loin que la porte, il était à présent coincé entre celle-ci et l'Uchiwa.

\- Enlève-toi ! Tout de suite !

Naruto avait pratiquement crié, cependant, cela n'avait pas fait bouger le brun d'un pouce pour autant.

Au contraire, cela faisait si longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas eu le renard si proche de lui. L'autre n'avait cessé de le fuir ou de garder un maximum de distance entre eux depuis son retour. Et il n'avait pas manqué le regard appréciateur que Naruto lui avait lancé plus tôt, alors lui aussi avait bien le droit de se laisser aller quelques instants et de profiter un peu de la situation. D'autant plus que le regard plein de fureur que lui lançait Naruto excitait son phénix comme jamais et qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer une occasion de jouer un peu avec lui. Il adorait bien trop leur jeu du chat et de la souris pour cela.

\- Réponds d'abord à ma question, susurra Sasuke près de son oreille. Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Clairement, Naruto aurait dû lui hurler que non. Sa tête en avait parfaitement conscience. Le problème, lui, résidait ailleurs.

Sasuke était si proche de lui. Trop proche de lui. Ils ne se touchaient pas, pourtant Naruto percevait clairement la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps en face du sien. Le phénix glissa soudain son nez dans le cou tanné pour venir y inspirer l'odeur du blond. Loin de le dégoûter ou de le mettre en colère, le geste envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de l'Uzumaki.

Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient si proches de sa peau. Si proches et pourtant si loin. Naruto avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il voulait que cette bouche, qu'il savait vorace, vienne dévorer sa nuque, sa gorge, sa poitrine. Qu'elle dévore tout son être en entier. Oui, Naruto réalisa soudain, il avait envie que Sasuke l'embrasse. Que Sasuke le touche. Qu'il prenne possession de lui et le fasse sien jusqu'au petit matin. Qu'il le baise et qu'il le baise tant qu'il ne soit plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe de l'Uchiwa en lui.

Ses propres pensées firent gémir Naruto de honte. Sasuke embrasait son renard à un point inimaginable. Il en était à présent au stade où la simple présence du phénix près de lui suffisait à déclencher ses chaleurs.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais pour tenter de se calmer, Naruto fut aussitôt envahi par une douce odeur entêtante. Une odeur qui provenait de l'Uchiwa lui-même. Seulement, réalisa Naruto, Sasuke ne relâchait pas spécialement de phéromones – pas plus que lorsqu'il était avec les autres, en tout cas – pourtant, il émettait une délicieuse odeur qui fit encore plus tourner la tête à son renard.

\- Naruto, prévint soudain le brun dont le front commençait à se couvrir de sueur. Si tu continues à me bombarder comme ça de phéromones, tu vas vite le regretter, je te le dis tout de suite !

Le blond se rendit soudain compte que Sasuke, toujours à moitié contre lui, avait fermé les yeux et se mordait violemment la lèvre. À priori, le début de chaleurs de son renard n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de l'odorat aiguisé du phénix.

\- Je n'émets pas de phéromones, se défendit avec force le blond. De toute façon, c'est de ta faute. Il y a une odeur sur toi qui fait réagir mon renard. Et toi aussi, pour ton information, tu produis des phéromones et pas qu'un peu !

Bon, il n'était pas tout à fait honnête sur ce coup-là, seulement Naruto refusait d'admettre à voix haute que l'Uchiwa l'excitait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, ferma les yeux en prenant de longues inspirations, essayant de réprimer le plus possible ses hormones et ses phéromones. Il devait s'éloigner de Naruto, il le savait. S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait commettre un impair et l'autre ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Il le devait, il le savait, mais c'était tellement dur !

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : parcourir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et s'emparer de la bouche insolente de Naruto, la faisant taire de la plus plaisante manière qui soit. Le problème était qu'il savait que s'il se laissait aller à assouvir ses pulsions, il serait alors incapable de s'arrêter.

S'appuyant avec son bras contre le mur derrière le blond, Sasuke tenta de ne pas s'effondrer sur son ancien coéquipier.

Il était vraiment heureux que Naruto ait une réaction si puissante en sa présence. Cela le réconfortait dans le fait que le plus jeune avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Seulement, était-il obligé de réagir maintenant? Cela ne faisait absolument pas partie du plan de l'Uchiwa. Il devait d'abord provoquer Naruto en duel, le battre et lui demander sa main. Puis, après une brève conversation pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux, là et seulement là, ils pourraient laisser leurs instincts primaires prendre le dessus et faire l'amour dans tous les recoins de leur chambre. Mais pas maintenant. Pas alors que Naruto doutait encore beaucoup trop de lui.

\- Naruto, réussit à articuler le brun, calme-toi tout de suite ou je ne parviendrai pas à me contrôler encore longtemps. Et on sait tous les deux ce qui va se passer si cela devait arriver.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de me calmer, attaqua le blond qui sentait son renard surgir à chaque seconde un peu plus en lui, faisant pousser ses crocs et ses griffes. Je ne fais que répondre à tes phéromones. Arrête de me les diffuser au visage et je pourrai reprendre le dessus sur mon renard.

\- Oh non, ne me mets pas tout ça sur le dos, s'énerva Sasuke dont les pupilles avaient viré au rouge depuis plusieurs secondes. Premièrement, tu es celui qui a commencé, pas moi. Deuxièmement, tu excites bien trop mon phénix pour que je sois capable de le contenir plus longtemps. Et troisièmement, je t'aime bien trop pour laisser mes foutus instincts abuser de toi et briser à jamais tout ce que je rêve de construire entre nous. Alors arrête de tergiverser et fais-moi un putain de sceau de restriction ! Maintenant !

L'Uchiwa avait fini son monologue en hurlant et le ton d'urgence qu'il avait pris suffit à sortir Naruto de sa rêverie. Écoutant ce que l'autre lui avait demandé, le blond se concentra un instant avant de porter sa main au cou de Sasuke, y relâchant suffisamment de chakra pour assoupir le phénix au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Aussitôt, le brun s'effondra, sa tête venant, dans un premier temps, heurter l'épaule de Naruto, avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. À genoux devant l'Uzumaki, Sasuke haletait frénétiquement, le souffle aussi court que s'il venait de courir plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

Néanmoins, Sasuke avait beau ne plus émettre aucune odeur, le voir là, devant lui, en position de soumission, les joues rouges et l'air complètement éméché, continuait d'attiser les chaleurs du renard de Naruto. Au contraire, la situation lui plaisait à un point tel que seule sa volonté empêchait le blond d'agripper violemment l'Uchiwa par les cheveux pour projeter sa tête en arrière et l'embrasser. L'embrasser et le mordre. Arracher la peau délicate de sa nuque pour boire son sang. Et une fois qu'il aurait marqué l'autre comme sien, le prendre jusqu'à ce que le seul mot que soit encore capable de prononcer le phénix soit son prénom et uniquement son prénom.

Serrant les poings dans l'espoir que la douleur causée par ses griffes suffise à réveiller son animal de sa transe, Naruto réalisa bien vite que s'il n'agissait pas, ce serait lui qui commettrait un acte impardonnable sur son camarade.

Prenant le risque de froisser son renard et sachant d'avance qu'il se vengerait certainement le lendemain, Naruto malaxa une aussi grande quantité de chakra que possible dans sa main et la posa sur son propre ventre. Une vive douleur irradia aussitôt dans tout son être avant qu'une fatigue immense ne l'envahisse.

À bout de forces, le blond tomba au sol, s'affalant à moitié sur Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas fini de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de te faire un sceau de restriction? Interrogea le brun, incrédule.

\- Disons que… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, répondit Naruto, la respiration hachée, je n'aurais pas été celui qui aurait risqué de se faire violer.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna le phénix en haussant les sourcils. Sache que si cela avait été par toi, cela ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangé de me faire abuser.

Sans laisser le temps à l'Uzumaki de réagir, Sasuke, qui avait tout de même réussi à récupérer quelques forces pendant que Naruto se décidait à calmer son renard de manière drastique, se leva. Puis, tendant la main à son camarade, il l'aida à se relever, le gardant quelques secondes contre lui.

Ce n'était pas le premier sceau de restriction que Naruto subissait. Seulement, il avait été obligé d'utiliser tant de chakra pour repousser son renard – et le phénix du brun – qu'il était à présent exténué.

Telle une poupée de chiffon, il se laissa guider jusqu'à un lit par l'Uchiwa qui l'y poussa sans ménagement. Puis, sans faire preuve d'aucune douceur, Sasuke tira sur les couvertures pour en recouvrir le blond avant de se diriger vers le lit voisin.

Sans aucune grâce – ce qui était surprenant à voir de la part de Sasuke, cela ressemblait bien plus à du Shikamaru, selon Naruto – le brun tomba dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Peut-être Naruto avait-il utilisé un peu trop de chakra pour faire le sceau de restriction de Sasuke ? Il espérait juste que cela ne gênerait pas le phénix le lendemain. Ce dernier allait quand même devoir passer sa journée dans les airs à transporter du matériel d'un point à un autre. Cela pouvait être dangereux s'il avait des problèmes de chakra à cause d'un sceau de restriction trop puissant.

Littéralement à bout de forces, Naruto décida que Sasuke était bien assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même. Qui plus est, il secondait Kakashi-sensei. S'il y avait un problème dans le flux de chakra du brun, l'enseignant s'en rendrait bien compte et l'aiderait sûrement à l'arranger.

Épuisé, Naruto jeta un dernier regard en direction de son camarade. Il constata qu'il dormait déjà à poings fermés, la bouche à moitié ouverte, cassant un peu plus le mythe de l'Uchiwa parfait, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Tout en fixant son ancien coéquipier, Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Quoi ? Ça, il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait juste l'impression que Sasuke lui avait dit quelque chose plus tôt et qu'il devrait sûrement lui demander des explications.

Finalement, l'esprit bien trop embrouillé par son propre sceau de restriction, Naruto cessa vite de réfléchir, préférant laisser Morphée faire son office, s'endormant ainsi à moins d'un mètre d'un Uchiwa qu'il avait pourtant juré de fuir comme la peste.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur pour cette fin un peu frustrante… Il faut bien qu'ils avancent un peu après tout n.n'**

 **Sinon, comme dit plus haut dans la note, désolée pour Sai… Je le voulais chiant et coulant, mais dès que je lui fais ouvrir la bouche, on dirait Rock Lee…**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: réveil de nos deux énergumènes et arrivée des élèves de Suna !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié le** **mercredi 1** **re** **novembre** **Bon mois à vous tous ^_^**

 **EDIT : le chapitre 13 sortira avant le dimanche 5 novembre **


	14. Chapter 13

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** The-Green-Raccoon, qui fait toujours un super travail ^_^ Encore merci !

 **Grand merci à Guest** (mdr ça fait très mal un sceau de restriction, je peux t'offrir un sceau d'eau froide par contre si tu veux xD ton commentaire m'a fait rire en tout cas) **sasunaru-doujins, karameru-hime, Lachmy, Kitsuneko-narusasu, Penny** (Et oui, les élèves de Suna vont débarquer ^_^ Par contre, non pas j'ai pas prévu Gaara. Honnêtement, je n'aurai pas su comment l'intégrer ni quel rôle lui donner… Pour ce qui est de Fû. En fait, tous les Henges ont eu des sceaux de restriction dans leur enfance/adolescence. Plus un Henge est puissant, plus il a de sceaux de restriction. Et Jiraya ramène sur le Mont Myôboku tous les jeunes Henges en qui il voit beaucoup de potentiel pour leur transmettre son savoir. Dans les chapitres suivants (pas celui-là par contre) il y aura des explications supplémentaires sur Mont Myôboku et les relations entre les Henges et leur animal. J'espère que ça aidera à mieux comprendre comment fonctionne cet univers) **Streema, nenesse, ginettemahasolo et elaelle** (Toi, on peut dire que tu as dû flaire lol Il se peut que tu aies vu très juste concernant la nouvelle Uzumaki, mais bon, c'est l'histoire ma pauvre Lucette xD Contente que Yamato t'es fait rigolé, on le voit pas si souvent dans les fictions, alors j'ai voulu lui faire un clin d'œil) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Note :** Hum hum avec quelques jours de retard, voilà enfin le chapitre 13 ! Désolée pour le contretemps…

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi avait tout juste 23 ans lorsqu'il fut élu Troisième Hokage du Pays du Feu. Ce fut Harashima Senju lui-même qui, après avoir repéré son potentiel, le poussa à devenir Hokage. Par la suite, même une fois qu'il se fût retiré, Harashima resta aux côtés du jeune Hiruzen pour l'aider à gouverner au mieux.

Toujours cachée dans l'ombre, Mito Uzumaki suivit elle aussi de très près l'ascension, puis le travail en tant que Troisième Hokage d'Hiruzen Sarutobi. Même lorsque son mari et le Deuxième Hokage ne furent plus de ce monde, elle resta à Konohagakure pour secrètement distiller ses conseils au jeune Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi passa ainsi plus de trente ans aux côtés de la chef du clan Uzumaki, s'abreuvant de tout le savoir et de toutes les recommandations qu'elle lui donnât.

Ainsi, lorsqu'un beau jour elle lui demanda la permission pour l'accompagner aux tournois auxquels participait son plus jeune fils, Hiruzen Sarutobi, fier et ravi à l'idée que la noble femme veuille voir les talents de son benjamin, accepta. Cependant, il comprit bien vite, en voyant les nombreux participants, que ce n'était nullement son enfant qu'elle était venue admirer.

En effet, parmi les centaines de jeunes Henges présents, deux sortirent tout de suite du lot. Plus âgés que leurs camarades et ayant passé plusieurs années sur le Mont Myôboku, Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, tous deux élèves de Konoha, attirèrent tous les regards.

Le Première Hokage, avant de se retirer, avait un jour confié à Hiruzen Sarutobi que la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, alors que ce dernier avait à peine 10 ans, il avait tout de suite su que se tenait devant lui son successeur. Dès que les yeux d'Hiruzen Sarutobi se posèrent sur ces deux-là, il comprit le sentiment qui s'était emparé de son vieil ami et la hâte qu'il avait alors formulée à le rencontrer.

Kushina Uzumaki était une descendante directe de Mito Uzumaki et elle était déjà destinée à être la future chef du clan Uzumaki. Minato Namikaze, jeune fils d'une lignée de paysans du Pays du Feu dont le nom n'avait jamais marqué l'histoire, avait été repéré par le Sennin Jiraya lui-même alors qu'il n'était qu'en primaire. Il avait, au final, eu la chance de passer plus de dix ans sur le Mont Myôboku.

Tout chez le jeune couple transpirait la puissance et la sagesse. Hiruzen Sarutobi comprit tout de suite pourquoi Mito Uzumaki avait tant voulu assister à leur combat. Jamais l'homme n'avait vu chakra aussi exceptionnel et unique que chez ces deux-là et il fut plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que tous deux avaient été acceptés à l'ENS, École Nationale des Seigneurs. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute que seuls ces deux Henges-là pourraient un jour prendre sa place à la tête du Pays du Feu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi fut surtout pris d'admiration devant le chakra de Kushina Uzumaki, jeune renard à neuf queues. Il avait appris de Mito Uzumaki la malédiction qui hantait la naissance des renards à neuf queues du clan Uzumaki. Il fut rassuré de savoir que quel que soit le malheur qu'allait devoir affronter Kushina Uzumaki, elle et son futur époux, Minato Namikaze, seraient assez forts pour l'affronter et faire en sorte que le peuple Henge s'en sorte le mieux possible.

Néanmoins, les convictions du vieil Hiruzen Sarutobi vacillèrent lorsque quelques heures seulement après la mort de Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki donna elle-même naissance à un renard à neuf queues. Quelle catastrophe allait connaître leur peuple avec la venue au monde de ce nouvel être ? Et surtout, puisque chaque naissance de renard à neuf queues représentait une calamité à venir d'après les prophéties des Uzumaki, combien de tourments allaient encore devoir vivre leur peuple ?

* * *

Le réveil fut des plus douloureux pour Naruto. La veille, il s'était écroulé dans une position étrange sur le lit et avait, apparemment, passé toute la nuit ainsi, ne bougeant pas d'un seul centimètre. Autant dire que son corps tout entier le faisait désormais souffrir.

S'asseoir sur le lit fut l'une des plus grandes épreuves que le blond n'eut jamais réalisées. Ayant dormi sur son bras gauche, celui-ci se baladait comme mort sur le drap et seule l'horrible sensation de millier de fourmis le traversant lui assura que son membre était toujours rattaché au reste de son corps.

Un peu désorienté par ce réveil des plus désagréables, Naruto parcourut la pièce des yeux, essayant de se rappeler où il était. Lorsqu'il vit la personne dormant encore paisiblement dans le lit voisin, la mémoire lui revint. Les tournois. Ils étaient en pleine préparation des différents bâtiments et arènes pour les tournois qui allaient débuter quelques jours plus tard.

Il fallut tout de même deux bonnes minutes à l'Uzumaki pour comprendre pourquoi il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Sasuke et non dans celle de Kiba. Sa première pensée fut pour son meilleur ami et le seul mot qui traversa son esprit fut « traître ». Il n'avait pas oublié le coup bas de l'homme-chien et comptait bien prendre sa revanche le jour même. Enfin, s'il arrivait à sortir de son lit.

Posant ses deux pieds au sol, Naruto crut qu'il allait hurler. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Seulement, ce n'était pas juste ses muscles qui lui faisaient mal, mais bien toute la structure même de son être qui lui envoyait d'atroces ondes de douleur. Tout son réseau de chakra semblait être en désordre. Ses canaux semblaient complètement déréglés, comme s'il avait dû subir un sceau de restriction d'une grande puissance. Et le plus étrange était que, malgré toute sa concentration, il n'entendait pas son renard. C'était soit parce que celui-ci dormait encore – mais connaissant bien l'animal, Naruto en doutait – soit parce qu'il le boudait – ce qui pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi il avait des courbatures si celui-ci avait refusé de laisser son chakra le soigner.

Parcourant la pièce des yeux, son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de l'Uchiwa. Aussitôt, toute la soirée revint à Naruto. Sidéré, les yeux grands ouverts, le souvenir de sa petite interaction avec le phénix lui sauta à la gorge. L'appel de leurs instincts, leur lutte pour ne pas y céder, les mots échangés, et enfin, les sceaux que le plus jeune avait dû leur imposer à tous deux pour ne pas qu'ils succombent.

Les mots de Sasuke résonnèrent alors en boucle dans la tête de Naruto.

« Je t'aime bien trop pour laisser mes foutus instincts abuser de toi et briser à jamais tout ce que je rêve de construire entre nous. »

« Sache que si cela avait été par toi, cela ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangé de me faire abuser. »

Le visage en feu, Naruto porta une main à sa bouche. Tout lui paraissait si... irréel… Pourtant, il se souvenait – oh oui qu'il se souvenait ! – de l'attraction de la veille. De ce besoin presque bestial d'être touché par l'Uchiwa, de l'embrasser, de le laisser le prendre, là, contre la porte, puis de le prendre à son tour de toutes ses forces. De le mordre, de le posséder comme il n'avait jamais voulu posséder rien ni personne avant. De l'intensité de l'attirance de son renard pour le phénix et de la puissance du désir dans le regard de Sasuke.

Cependant, et à son plus grand étonnement, il n'y avait pas eu que du désir dans le regard de l'Uchiwa. Il revoyait encore la douleur, l'angoisse même, dans ses prunelles noires alors qu'il criait – non, ordonnait – à Naruto de lui faire un sceau de restriction.

Naruto prit soudain conscience des paroles du phénix. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait... Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait construire quelque chose entre eux. Seulement, Naruto pouvait-il vraiment le croire ? Sasuke n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, et ce, depuis cette première nuit où il l'avait marqué comme étant sa possession. Les Uchiwa étaient des êtres abjects qui ne pensaient qu'à eux et qu'à la grandeur de leur nom. C'était des êtres vicieux qui n'hésitaient jamais à tricher et à mentir pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, sans jamais se soucier des conséquences. Madara Uchiwa était le digne représentant de son clan et de tous ses vices. Son mépris des avertissements de Jiraya, la folie qui l'avait poussé à jeter son regard dans la source sans y être préparé avant de se retourner contre sa propre famille. Cette tragédie était le meilleur exemple de ce qu'était un Uchiwa et Sasuke était un descendant direct de cet homme-là. Qui pouvait dire quel genre de bêtise aveugle traverserait l'esprit du phénix si celui-ci avait l'occasion de se rendre sur le Mont Myôboku ? Ce n'était pas pour rien que Jiraya ne l'avait pas choisi pour élève malgré son fort potentiel. Il représentait un aussi grand danger que son arrière-grand-père – voire plus grand – au vu de sa puissance et de sa jeunesse.

Néanmoins, la nuit passée avait été différente. Ils avaient tous deux été les victimes de leur animal respectif. Ils leur avaient fallu toute leur concentration pour ne pas succomber aux bas instincts de ceux-ci et simplement se sauter dessus. Dans ces conditions, Sasuke aurait-il vraiment pu se jouer de lui ? Aurait-il été capable d'être calculateur à ce point-là ?

Naruto se rappelait de sa voix alors qu'il le suppliait de lui faire un sceau de restriction. Il lui avait semblé être le plus désespéré des hommes et tellement sincère dans sa détresse !

Oh ! Ce que Naruto aurait voulu pouvoir croire ces mots ! Ces mêmes mots qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre quatre années plus tôt. Quatre années trop tard.

Cependant, une autre chose tracassait le blond. Après que lui-même se soit effondré suite au sceau de restriction qu'il s'était fait sur sa personne, Sasuke lui avait déclaré qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le fait qu'il abuse de lui. Et l'Uchiwa ne l'avait ensuite pas laissé répliquer. Pourtant, Naruto aurait bien voulu avoir des explications.

Comment le fier, l'orgueilleux Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait affirmer vouloir se laisser prendre ? Pire ! Se laisser être la femelle d'un autre mâle ? C'était à l'antipode de tout ce que Naruto pensait du phénix.

Non, vraiment, à mesure que les jours passaient, Naruto comprenait de moins en moins le jeune homme sous ses yeux. Il espérait vraiment que les tournois se finiraient rapidement pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à repenser au brun de sa vie. Le mystère Sasuke commençait réellement à lui donner un horrible mal de crâne.

Se décidant enfin à se lever, le blond jeta un dernier regard à son ancien coéquipier. Bien qu'encore endormi, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils. Même au royaume des rêves, songea le jeune renard, l'Uchiwa devait ressentir l'inconfort et la douleur provenant de leur altercation de la veille.

Par curiosité, il posa sa main dans le cou du brun pour visualiser ses flux de chakra. Le résultat n'était pas fameux. Sasuke n'était pas en meilleur état que lui, sauf que Naruto pouvait courir voir Konan pour lui arranger tout ça. Pas Sasuke. Et même Kakashi-sensei ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

Poussant un profond soupir, Naruto décida, dans sa grande bonté, de faire un geste envers son camarade. Après tout, la journée allait être longue. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire avant l'arrivée des élèves de Suna et puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'Henges volants dans leur promotion, il savait que Sasuke allait être énormément sollicité.

Par ailleurs, le blond se doutait bien que si Tsunade apprenait que l'Uchiwa devait rester alité à cause d'un sceau de restriction fait par lui, elle n'allait pas le laisser sans sortir comme cela. Et Jiraya lui avait assez raconté les punitions que lui avait infligées la directrice de Konoha au cours des années pour qu'il ne veuille pas la mettre en colère.

Se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec le peu de chakra qui acceptait encore de lui répondre, Naruto entreprit de réordonner les canaux de chakra de son camarade. Pris dans son élan, il décida même de dénouer ses muscles trop sollicités la veille, lui assurant ainsi plein de vigueur et de force pour toute la journée.

Une fois son travail achevé et après avoir vérifié que l'Uchiwa dormait bel et bien encore, Naruto sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche de Konan. C'était certes bien gentil de sa part de remettre Sasuke en pleine forme, seulement lui, ça l'avait surtout éreinté. Personne ne s'était occupé de ses propres flux de chakra, après tout. C'était épuisant de devoir se concentrer sur son propre chakra pour que celui-ci fasse ce qu'il voulait et sur le chakra d'un autre pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Le soleil n'était levé que depuis très peu de temps, néanmoins le blond savait que Konan était déjà debout. C'était une habitude qu'il avait lui-même acquise sur le Mont Myôboku. Le plus silencieusement possible, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un phénix au visage beaucoup moins crispé.

Sasuke n'ouvrit les yeux que deux bonnes heures plus tard, dérangé par les rires bruyants des élèves passant devant la porte de sa chambre sûrement pour aller petit-déjeuner. Grognant face à ce réveil brutal, il se tourna en direction du lit voisin pour admirer le beau visage endormi de son blond... Blond qui n'était plus là.

Laissant échapper un râle de frustration, Sasuke se leva et posa une main sur les couvertures de l'autre lit. Froid. Naruto était donc parti depuis un moment. Le brun hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas rêvé le petit échange de la veille entre lui et le renard, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, se réjouit-il, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur envoûtante de Naruto, un mélange subtil de phéromones qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. D'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il avec stupéfaction, il pouvait même clairement sentir cette même odeur sur lui. Le souvenir d'une main chaude se posant délicatement sur son cou avant qu'une onde brûlante n'envoie des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps lui revint. Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Le blond avait dû utiliser une technique médicale Uzumaki sur lui, ce qui expliquait son absence de courbatures. Au moins, Naruto ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, puisqu'il l'avait soigné.

Quoique, avec le blond, il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien. Il était parti, après tout. Il l'avait laissé seul alors que Sasuke lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

L'Uchiwa soupira en se couchant sur le lit de son camarade, tête la première dans l'oreiller. Soit Naruto ne l'avait pas cru, soit le sceau de restriction qu'il s'était fait à lui-même avait été si puissant qu'il avait oublié leur petit échange.

Un cri désespéré – heureusement étouffé par l'oreiller de son ancien coéquipier – lui échappa. La situation était tellement frustrante ! Ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé de dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait à son camarade et il espérait vraiment que l'incident de la veille n'avait pas anéanti tout son travail des dernières semaines. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre Naruto. Naruto était à lui. Il était son avenir. Sa future famille. Le seul être qui ne l'ait jamais aimé que pour ce qu'il était lui et pas parce qu'il était un Uchiwa... Et le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais lui-même aimé. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre maintenant. Pas si près du but. Il sentait son phénix tourner comme un lion en cage dans ses entrailles, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer. Si à la fin des tournois Naruto refusait sa demande en mariage et le quittait pour un autre, Sasuke savait que tout serait fini. Il ne le supporterait pas. La douleur le ferait devenir fou, il en était certain.

Discernant la douce voix – c'était ironique, bien entendu – de Kiba dans le couloir qui se moquait de Shikamaru qu'ils avaient, apparemment, dû faire tomber de son lit pour le réveiller, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de bouger. Après tout, il n'allait pas arranger la situation en restant là, caché entre les draps, tel un enfant apeuré. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa, futur membre de la garde spéciale, et pas un froussard pleurnicheur.

Surtout qu'il se faisait peut-être des films. Certes, Naruto s'était levé tôt, et alors ? Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Pour savoir comment le blond avait réagi à leur petite confrontation, il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve celui-ci et plonge son regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Les deux saphirs ne pouvaient rien lui cacher. Peu importe ce que pensait le renard, Sasuke avait toujours su lire les émotions qui traversaient ses yeux. Il n'y aurait qu'alors que le brun serait fixé.

Qui plus est, Naruto l'avait aidé. Il avait soigné les ravages des exercices physiques intenses de la veille et du sceau de restriction. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose. Rien n'était perdu, foi d'Uchiwa ! Il n'allait sûrement pas baisser les bras maintenant. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi à sa portée. Il était hors de question d'avoir peur et de reculer maintenant.

Rempli d'une nouvelle détermination, il se leva, bien décidé à mettre la main sur son camarade et à avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui.

* * *

Enfin... C'était ce qu'avait espéré faire Sasuke en sortant enfin de sa chambre. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme prévu. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de l'Uzumaki sur la place centrale où le petit déjeuner leur était servi, ni lors du débriefing de Tsunade sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant l'arrivée des élèves de Suna dans quelques heures.

Finalement, Sasuke avait dû s'éloigner de leur petit groupe pour rejoindre Kakashi-sensei, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Kiba. Vu le visage désemparé de celui-ci, même lui ne savait pas où était le blond. Il croisa cependant Konan en chemin. La manière dont elle le fixa intensément – comme si elle cherchait à lire dans son âme, ce qui mit le phénix mal à l'aise – lui apprit que Naruto avait dû aller la voir. Il ne devait donc pas être loin. Connaissant le spécimen, il devait être dissimulé quelque part à attendre que l'Uchiwa s'en aille avant de rejoindre les autres.

Sasuke soupira. Si Naruto avait vraiment été en colère contre lui, il ne se serait pas caché. Il serait venu le voir directement pour lui balancer son poing dans la figure. C'était radical, mais au moins, le brun aurait su ce qui traversait l'esprit de son camarade.

Laissant ses ailes sortir de son corps et se déployer dans son dos, le phénix eut un sourire en pensant que Naruto ne perdait rien pour attendre. L'avantage d'être dans une équipe volante, c'était qu'on avait le meilleur point de vue de tous pour observer ce qui se passait plus bas. Naruto ne pourrait pas lui échapper longtemps. Il pouvait déjà sentir son odeur qu'une douce brise venait lui apporter.

Si le renard voulait jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, alors Sasuke allait lui faire ce plaisir. Et ce n'était pas son phénix qui allait être contre, bien au contraire.

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement. La veille, ils avaient quasiment fini de transporter les sacs et les caisses de marchandises aux différents points clés des lieux. L'opération de vérification des toits avait été plus rapide que prévu – et heureusement, car ils n'étaient pas nombreux à savoir voler – alors Kakashi-sensei décida qu'ils pouvaient déjà s'attaquer à la mise en place des arènes.

En fait, il y avait deux arènes. Une petite, couverte, qui ne pouvait pas accueillir plus de cents spectateurs, où se déroulait les combats de moindre importance – ceux des espèces très communes, en somme – ou de ceux qui voulaient un combat intimiste. Il fut longtemps d'usage, dans les grandes familles, de laisser se jouer les duels opposant mâles et femelles en comité restreint. La coutume voulait que lorsqu'un mâle désirait épouser une femelle, il devait d'abord demander un duel au père de celle-ci. Si le patriarche acceptait, le combat qui suivait ne devait être vu que par les familles des deux intéressés. C'était une manière de cacher les secrets des techniques de combat et d'éviter une honte publique si le mâle échouait.

Cependant, il s'agissait là d'une coutume qui se perdait de plus en plus. La vanité des anciennes familles aspirait désormais à montrer au monde entier l'étendue des talents des plus jeunes.

Et c'était alors dans la seconde arène que se déroulaient ces combats. Une arène gigantesque, vestige d'un autre temps, puisque construite sur les ruines d'un des célèbres amphithéâtres de la cité antique de Konoha. L'endroit pouvait accueillir plus de deux cents spectateurs assis et autant debout. Entièrement ouverte, seuls quelques balcons couverts – réservé aux grandes familles, bien entendu – permettaient de se protéger du soleil lors des longues heures que duraient les combats.

L'année passée, lors de son combat avec Neji, Tsunade n'avait accepté que le duel n'ait lieu qu'à condition qu'il se fasse en comité restreint. La directrice avait dû craindre que cela ne donne des idées à certains si cela s'ébruitait que des combats étaient autorisés entre des troisièmes et quatrièmes années. Du coup, Sasuke, qui avait dû se faire le plus discret possible, n'avait pu que découvrir l'arène la plus petite. Oh, comme il fut estomaqué lorsqu'il découvrit l'arène principale !

Kakashi-sensei, pour avoir une idée de ce qui devait être réparé avant de pouvoir laisser les spectateurs prendre place, leur fit visiter les lieux – à lui et aux trois autres Henges volants – par les airs. Ils survolèrent l'endroit plusieurs fois, s'émerveillant devant la grâce des successions d'arcs et de cercles qui composaient l'édifice et devant la beauté des pierres blanches qui formaient les gradins et les balcons. Sasuke comprenait désormais pourquoi les tournois se tenaient toujours là. Il n'y avait pas plus fantastique endroit que celui-ci pour effectuer un rite de passage vers l'âge adulte.

Comme les différentes maisons de la veille, l'arène avait souffert des tempêtes et des vents de la région. Il fallut donc renforcer certaines structures, réparer quelques brèches et colmater pas mal de trous. Heureusement, ils étaient secondés par deux équipes d'Henges d'élément terre et vent, parce qu'il s'agissait là d'un travail colossal qui ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune erreur. Il était totalement inimaginable qu'un balcon s'effondre parce que ses fondations n'avaient pas été assez consolidées et c'était donc leur rôle de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

Tout ce travail représentait néanmoins un frein pour Sasuke. Cela l'obligeait à rester dans l'arène alors qu'il désirait plus que tout pouvoir faire un tour du côté des équipes ayant en charge la fin des installations d'hébergements et des autres lieux de vie. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion d'aller faire un tour lors de leur pause déjeuner. Kakashi-sensei était soudainement revenu avec des paniers à provisions et de l'eau, ne leur laissant qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour faire une pause repas. Et puisque le phénix avait passé plus de temps le matin à chercher une tête blonde qu'à manger un petit-déjeuner complet, il mourrait bien trop de faim pour gâcher la moindre minute maintenant à faire autre chose que d'engloutir un sandwich ou deux.

Ce n'était que partie remise, après tout. De plus en plus d'équipes venaient leur prêter main-forte pour déblayer et astiquer les gradins et l'arène de combat. Sasuke espérait vraiment que Tsunade n'envoie pas l'équipe de Naruto s'occuper de l'autre arène lorsque leur première mission serait achevée. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient sans cesse attirés par la porte principale, et il croisait les doigts pour voir une tête blonde la traverser.

\- Sasuke, j'ai une mission pour toi.

Le brun fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par son enseignant. Kakashi-sensei, ses majestueuses ailes de griffon battant l'air, se tenait à côté de lui, le regardant avec sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça le plus jeune qui, à deux mètres du sol, finissait de pousser une colonne pour la remettre droite avec l'aide d'un élève de l'équipe 1 chargé de maintenir la base dans le bon axe. Je vous écoute.

\- Les bus en provenance de Suna vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Je voudrais que tu ailles à leur rencontre et que tu me ramènes le plus vite possible Kankuro. Tu le reconnaîtras facilement : grand, cheveux bruns et le visage couvert d'une multitude de tatouages colorés. S'il te pose des questions, dis-lui que nous avons besoin de ses fils de toute urgence. Il comprendra.

\- D'accord.

Sans laisser le temps à son élève de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Kakashi-sensei s'éloigna en direction des loges réservées à l'Hokage et au Mizukage.

Reposant pieds à terre, Sasuke attrapa sa bouteille d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Il espérait que la description faite par son enseignant suffirait à ce qu'il trouve ce Kankuro. Étant donné que celle-ci pouvait aussi très bien désigner un homme-chien de sa promotion, il croisait les doigts pour que les habitants de Suna ne soient pas tous adeptes des tatouages faciaux.

Finissant de reprendre son souffle, l'Uchiwa ramassa son haut et l'utilisa pour essuyer son front. La journée était caniculaire et dans les endroits qui demandaient des réparations dans cette arène, il n'y avait que très peu de coins d'ombre. De ce fait, le brun, imité par quasiment tous ses camarades mâles, avait enlevé son t-shirt depuis des heures. Il hésita un instant à le remettre pour aller chercher ce Kankuro. Ce n'était pas vraiment poli de se présenter à quelqu'un à moitié nu. Cependant, en examinant le vêtement ruisselant de sueur et en humant l'odeur qui en ressortait, il se fit la réflexion que la vraie offense serait plutôt d'aller à la rencontre des Henges de Suna avec ledit vêtement.

Jetant son haut à terre à côté de sa bouteille d'eau, il s'étira quelques instants les bras et les épaules en faisant craquer ses articulations au passage. Il se demanda soudain dans quel état aurait été son dos s'il n'avait pas bénéficié des soins de l'Uzumaki le matin même. Il sentait déjà ses muscles crier sous l'effort de la journée et jetaient donc des regards admiratifs à ses autres camarades volants et à son enseignant. Eux n'avaient pas eu droit à un traitement spécial et malgré les traits tirés et les grimaces qu'ils faisaient depuis le début de leur labeur, aucun ne s'était encore plaint.

Sautant à nouveau dans les airs, Sasuke se décida à aller voir si les bus de Suna étaient arrivés pendant sa petite pause. Après tout, Kakashi-sensei avait parlé de quelques minutes, mais vu les problèmes liés à la ponctualité de l'homme, qui sait ce qu'il entendait réellement par là.

L'instinct de l'Uchiwa avait eu raison. Les bus étaient effectivement déjà là, le premier laissant sortir un flot d'élèves dont les grands yeux examinaient les lieux avec émerveillement.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage du brun en voyant qu'un comité d'accueil était venu à la rencontre des Henges de Suna. Comité composé de la directrice de Konoha, de son assistante Shizune, d'Asuma-sensei et de cette même tête blonde que ses yeux n'avaient cessé de chercher toute la matinée. Et bien que celui-ci ne se retourna pas pour le voir arriver, au raidissement qui apparut soudainement dans les épaules de Naruto, il n'y eut aucun doute dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il l'avait senti approcher.

Atterrissant avec grâce derrière le petit groupe, le phénix vint naturellement se placer aux côtés de l'Uzumaki. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et toute envie de la part de Sasuke de dire quoi que ce soit pour taquiner son camarade s'envola dès qu'il remarqua les joues rouges et les yeux fuyants de celui-ci. Ok. Donc, apparemment, Naruto se rappelait parfaitement de leur petite soirée et il prenait la chose suffisamment au sérieux pour se sentir embarrassé maintenant. Bon point pour lui.

Certes, il pouvait aussi mettre ses rougeurs sur le fait qu'il était torse-nu à ses côtés. Cependant, étant donné que le blond n'avait lancé aucun regard dans sa direction, il doutait qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Non, le renard était clairement troublé par ce qui s'était passé et loin de le rejeter ou de lui en vouloir, il avait simplement fui la situation, analysant sûrement ce qui s'était dit. Et ça, c'était très bien pour Sasuke. Sa séduction commençait à fonctionner. Et même si la veille avait été un accident, cela semblait désormais jouer en sa faveur.

Le phénix fut brusquement tiré de la contemplation de son camarade par un hoquet fort peu discret. Tournant la tête, il découvrit une jeune fille, rousse et à lunettes, qui le fixait intensément, la bouche grande ouverte – d'où, avec dégoût, il pouvait voir de la bave couler sans aucune pudeur – et les yeux brillants.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer, il se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle commença soudain à frotter son visage sur son torse en poussant des petits cris aigus.

La seule pensée de Sasuke fut alors de savoir s'il serait mal vu de tuer cette impudente personne sur-le-champ. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour se dégager, la rousse releva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et, les joues d'un cramoisi qui jurait avec sa chevelure, elle prononça enfin des mots cohérents.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente qui fit grincer des dents son prisonnier. Je ne savais pas que j'aurais droit à un tel cadeau pour mon arrivée ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Baki-sensei avait raison, Konoha sait vraiment comment accueillir ses invités de marque !

Ouais, enfin... Le mot « cohérent » était relatif, finalement. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil – non, il n'allait implorer personne du regard. Il était simplement curieux de la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait encore réagi, c'était tout. – autour de lui. Tout le monde fixait, immobile et complètement éberlué, la scène qui se jouait devant eux et dont il semblait être, malheureusement, l'un des acteurs principaux.

\- Karine ! Hurla soudainement un jeune homme en attrapant la rouquine par le col de sa veste pour la tirer en arrière. Arrête de te donner en spectacle comme ça, tu nous fais honte bordel !

L'Uchiwa n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était ce jeune homme, mais puisqu'il lui devait son salut, il était prêt à lui accorder grâce si jamais ils venaient à se retrouver adversaires lors des tournois.

Les cheveux d'un blond étonnement presque blanc et les yeux très clairs, l'inconnu émettait une aura étrange. Il arborait dans son dos une épée d'une taille démesurée et le phénix se demanda soudain s'il s'agissait du même genre de dingue fanatique que ceux de l'équipe 1 de Konoha.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, Suigetsu ! Cracha la rousse en se débattant avec force.

Le dénommé Suigetsu grimaça lorsque, pour se dégager, la jeune fille le mordit à la main. Aux crocs qu'il aperçut dans la bouche du jeune homme, Naruto en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'un Henge possédant l'élément eau. Peut-être une baudroie ou un poisson-vipère ? Il était définitivement originaire de Kiri, et même d'une lignée importante au vu des armoiries visibles sur le pommeau de son arme. Elles ressemblaient beaucoup à celles sur l'épée de Kisame et le blond en vint à se demander s'ils pouvaient être de la même famille. Quoique... Non. Il y avait trop de différences pour que cela puisse être possible. Un clan rival aux Hoshigaki, plutôt.

La rousse, quant à elle, était définitivement une Uzumaki, Naruto en aurait mis sa main à couper. Humant l'air pour en apprendre plus sur elle grâce aux phéromones qu'elle dégageait, le blond jaugea sa puissance. Elle avait un chakra assez fort, il aurait été dangereusement naïf de ne pas se méfier d'elle. Elle devait au moins être un renard à six queues. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas avoir réussi à tisser de lien sérieux avec son animal.

Naruto aurait presque pu se moquer de Sasuke sur le fait qu'il attirait systématiquement tous les Uzumaki comme des aimants, si l'affirmation n'avait pas déclenché une onde de colère en lui. Il lui avait fallu tout son self-control pour ne rien faire de déplacer lorsque la jeune fille s'était littéralement jetée dans les bras du phénix.

Finalement, avisant l'Uchiwa à moitié nu et dégoulinant de sueur, il décida de plutôt rapporter sa colère contre lui. Quelle idée, aussi, de venir si peu vêtu ! Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait que créer une émeute ainsi ! Surtout qu'il n'avait cessé de propager l'odeur envoûtante de ses hormones sexuelles dans l'air depuis son arrivée. Non, sa parente n'était vraiment pas en tort. Tout ça, c'était la faute de l'Uchiwa et de personne d'autre.

Une brusque montée d'énergie les fit tous se figer. Derrière la rousse et l'homme-poisson, un jeune homme dont seule la chevelure d'un roux très clair était visible se tenait caché, à moitié recroquevillé au sol. L'air de souffrir atrocement, il se pressait la tête en grognant, un chakra clairement hostile et enragé commençant déjà à s'échapper de son corps.

\- Jûgo, tempêta la jeune Uzumaki, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Ressaisis-toi tout de suite, c'est un ordre !

Des cris d'angoisse résonnèrent alors dans les rangs des élèves de Suna qui venaient de sortir du bus. Certains hurlaient de se mettre à l'abri, d'autres imploraient que quelqu'un aille chercher un certain Sasori.

Sentant la menace, Sasuke banda ses muscles. S'il fallait se battre pour protéger Naruto et les autres Henges présents, il était prêt. À côté de lui, il percevait Tsunade et Shizune concentrer leur chakra dans leurs mains, prêtes à apposer un sceau de restriction sur l'élève en difficulté, alors qu'Asuma-sensei se déplaçait légèrement de façon à pouvoir défendre les deux femmes en cas d'attaque soudaine.

Contre toute attente, loin de courir se mettre à l'abri ou de se préparer à un quelconque combat, Naruto s'avança lentement, les bras ouverts en signe de paix vers le jeune homme à terre.

-Na… Idiot inconscient, grogna Tsunade dans un murmure à peine audible.

Lorsque Sasuke comprit les intentions du blond, celui-ci était déjà hors de portée pour qu'il puisse le rattraper et le pousser en arrière à couvert. Jurant entre ses dents, il se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son ancien coéquipier s'ils s'en sortaient tous sans heurte. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour l'Uchiwa que la situation était des plus dangereuses. Une vingtaine d'élèves de Suna – des jeunes adultes d'un bon niveau, jugea-t-il aux chakras qu'il percevait – ne détaleraient pas tels des lapins en hurlant de terreur devant l'un d'entre eux s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison de le faire. Repassant ses propres camarades en revue dans sa tête, Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'auraient jamais pareilles réactions si l'un des leurs perdait le contrôle. Même si la personne en question était lui-même, alors qu'il était clairement le plus puissant de toute leur promotion, aucun ne réagirait ainsi. Non, si les élèves de Suna étaient terrifiés par ce jeune homme, c'était qu'ils devaient avoir une sacrée bonne raison. L'aura de violence et de rage qui se dégageait de plus en plus du jeune homme à terre ne faisait qu'attiser ce pressentiment. Et Naruto était le dernier des crétins s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre et de ressentir une chose aussi simple que cela.

De son côté, Naruto faisait totalement abstraction du monde extérieur et n'était concentré que sur une seule chose : le jeune homme en détresse devant lui.

\- Jûgo, appela-t-il doucement lorsqu'il fut à portée de bras de l'autre. C'est ton nom, c'est ce pas ?

Le dénommé Jûgo releva aussitôt la tête en direction de l'Uzumaki. Alors que Sasuke s'attendait à découvrir, au mieux, un visage crispé de douleur, au pire, des traits tirés de rage, il fut estomaqué en découvrant l'expression du roux. Celui-ci contemplait Naruto comme s'il avait une divinité tout droit descendue du ciel devant lui. Les yeux brillants ancrés dans ceux azurs du blond, il ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme s'il était soudainement devenu incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Tout va bien aller, maintenant, continua Naruto en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'élève de Suna.

Dans le lointain, Sasuke perçut la directrice de Konoha se frapper la tête avec sa main tout en lâchant au passage pas mal de jurons qui écorchèrent ses oreilles, alors que Shizune pouffait discrètement. Seul Asuma-sensei resta en position, ne quittant jamais le duo des yeux.

Le renard dédia un tel sourire, lumineux et céleste, au jeune Henge en difficulté que Sasuke ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir jaloux de l'autre ou être sidéré devant le peu de bon sens dont faisait preuve le blond. Ce n'était pas parce que ce Jûgo avait l'air inoffensif, prostré au sol et l'air complètement fasciné par Naruto, qu'il n'y avait plus de dangers. Sachant que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout instant, Sasuke déplia ses ailes, prêt à prendre à tout moment son envol pour récupérer l'Uzumaki en moins de cinq secondes et pouvoir le transporter hors de tous dangers.

Peut-être le rouquin avait-il senti qu'une attaque sur sa personne était éminente, car ses traits se durcirent aussitôt. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge en moins d'une seconde tandis que des crocs acérés apparaissaient dans sa bouche.

Alors que Sasuke allait bondir pour le sortir de là, Naruto fit la plus imprévisible et la plus stupide des choses que l'Uchiwa n'eut jamais vue. Il passa délicatement, presque tendrement, sa main sur la joue du jeune homme devant lui, faisant à nouveau focaliser ses yeux sur lui.

\- Regarde-moi, Jûgo, murmura doucement le blond. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il y a autour de nous. Concentre-toi uniquement sur moi.

Aussitôt, devant les visages effarés de toute l'assistance, le roux sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, retrouvant son aspect initial. Sasuke ne savait pas comment Naruto avait pu faire cela, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il n'avait utilisé aucun sceau de restriction.

\- Est-ce que tu es un ange ?

La voix de Jûgo était rauque et mal assurée. Cependant, elle en disait assez sur l'état du jeune homme pour qu'un soupir de soulagement collectif se fasse entendre.

Et aussi stupide soit la question que le roux venait de poser, Sasuke se demandait en cet instant la même chose. Comment diable le blond avait-il réussi cet exploit ? Ce Jûgo semblait à nouveau entièrement maître de lui-même et plus une seule onde de fureur n'émanait de lui. Alors que, il en était vraiment sûr et certain, Naruto n'avait effectué aucun sceau de restriction. Aucune trace de chakra ne venait de lui.

\- Non, rigola Naruto, continuant d'effleurer délicatement la joue de son vis-à-vis, et ce, sans jamais lâcher son regard. Je ne suis pas un ange, loin de là.

\- Alors, comment est-ce possible ? Questionna le jeune homme, complètement perdu. Il… Il s'est arrêté de lui-même. Il… ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Mon animal. Et il est si… serein… Comme apaisé… Comment est-ce possible si ce n'est pas parce que tu es un ange ?

Naruto s'amusa encore quelques secondes de la comparaison. C'était certes flatteur, mais pour un futur Hokage, il aurait préféré être qualifié de Dieu ou de quelque chose s'en approchant. Mais bon, il n'était pas _si_ narcissique que cela, il se contenterait de ce compliment-là.

\- C'est parce qu'il m'a reconnu, finit par répondre le blond.

\- Reconnu ? Répéta Jûgo, de plus en plus désorienté. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu avant.

\- Tu ne le sens pas ? S'étonna Naruto. Nous sommes pareils.

Détachant ses doigts du visage du roux – il était temps, pensa Sasuke – Naruto attrapa le bras de Jûgo pour que celui-ci vienne apposer sa main sur sa poitrine. Le roux contempla un instant sa propre main plaquée contre le torse de l'autre Henge. À travers elle, il pouvait percevoir les battements réguliers et calmes du cœur de cet ange blond.

\- Ton renard a reconnu le mien, poursuivit Naruto, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

L'information mit quelques secondes à arriver à Jûgo. Dès qu'il saisit enfin l'allusion, il revint plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Des yeux qui s'emplirent aussitôt de tant d'émotion mal contenue qu'une larme lui échappa.

\- Je suis enchanté d'enfin faire ta connaissance, Jûgo Uzumaki, déclara Naruto en venant délicatement essuyer la trace laissée sur la joue claire.

\- Tu es un Uzumaki aussi ?

Jûgo respirait si rapidement que c'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par faire de l'hyperventilation. Détachant sa main de la poitrine du blond, il commença une étrange danse où il ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer les poings, approchant, puis reculant les bras de son vis-à-vis. Il hésitait à enlacer Naruto, Sasuke aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper. Mais puisque Naruto avait dit que c'était un Uzumaki, l'Uchiwa rangea sa colère. Il était humain, il comprenait le besoin que devait ressentir le roux à cet instant.

\- Tu sais, déclara soudain Jûgo, Karine aussi est une Uzumaki. Sasori-sensei également.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Naruto en riant doucement.

\- Tu es le premier Uzumaki que je rencontre en dehors d'eux et de Chiyo-sama, la grand-mère de Sasori-sensei.

\- Je sais, affirma encore le blond, de la tristesse dans la voix.

Jûgo sembla presque désemparé devant l'onde de chagrin qui transpira alors de Naruto. Sa bouche balbutia un instant des sons incompréhensibles. La détresse qu'il avait à ne pas trouver quoi dire pour changer les idées du blond était touchante, même pour Sasuke.

\- Comment… Comment tu t'appelles ? Finit par demander le roux. Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

\- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, se présenta l'intéressé. Ravi de te rencontrer Jûgo.

\- Naruto, répéta Jûgo, comme hypnotisé par ce prénom.

Souriant face à la candeur de son parent – qui lui rappelait celle qu'il avait lui-même eue le jour, pas si lointain que ça, où il avait rencontré pour la première fois un autre Uzumaki – Naruto se mit debout, présentant aussitôt sa main à Jûgo pour qu'il en fasse de même. Celui-ci contempla quelques secondes cette main offerte, avant de la prendre avec joie, se relevant pour faire face à son nouveau cousin.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir aussi peur de lui, tu sais, confia le blond en gardant la main de Jûgo dans la sienne.

\- De qui ? Questionna le roux, perdu.

\- De ton renard, clarifia Naruto. Il sent ta peur. Il la ressent au plus profond de lui-même et ça le blesse. C'est pour ça qu'il te semble toujours en colère. C'est parce que dans un sens, c'est le cas. Il est en colère après toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait !

\- C'est vrai, mais en même temps, ça ne l'est pas, déclara-t-il en faisant une grimace. Tu ne l'entends pas, mais ton renard te parle. Il ne cesse de communiquer avec toi, et ce, tout le temps. Seulement, tu le crains tellement que tu as fermé tous les canaux qu'il lui était possible d'utiliser pour entrer en contact avec toi. Tu avoueras que, toi aussi, tu serais un peu énervé si tu essayais de parler avec quelqu'un et que cette personne ne faisait que t'ignorer.

\- Pourtant, Karine n'a aucun problème avec son renard, attaqua Jûgo, désarçonné.

\- Tu es différent de Karine, ne te compare pas à elle.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher un rictus en voyant le raidissement dans les épaules de la jeune fille. Cependant, vu ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire plus tôt, le brun espérait que Naruto n'allait pas se gêner pour la rabaisser un peu. C'était de bonne guerre, après tout.

\- D'une part, Karine est une six queues alors que toi, tu es un renard à huit queues, expliqua Naruto. En termes de puissance, il s'agit de maîtriser bien plus de chakra et je suis bien placé pour savoir comme cela peut être compliqué parfois. Ensuite, eh bien ! Karine est une fille. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, les filles sont instinctivement bien plus ouvertes et à l'écoute de leur animal que les garçons. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elles agissent toujours de façon à être en harmonie avec leur animal. Si tu savais le nombre de parchemins noircis par des hommes envieux tentant de comprendre ce mystère qui existent sur le Mont Myôboku, tu serais surpris.

\- Tu es allé sur le Mont Myôboku ? S'exclama le roux, admiratif.

\- Oui, je suis l'un des élèves du Sennin Jiraya. Si tu veux, lorsque tu auras un peu de temps, plus tard, tu pourrais venir me voir. Je pourrais t'expliquer tout ce que j'ai appris sur le Mont Myôboku pour ne former qu'un avec mon renard. C'est tout ce à quoi le tien aspire aussi : s'unir totalement avec toi. Que tu sois capable de le comprendre, comme lui te comprend.

\- J'en serais vraiment heureux, acquiesça Jûgo en secouant la main de Naruto, main qu'il n'avait toujours pas libérée. Et tu pourras m'en dire plus aussi sur cette histoire de queues.

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'amusa le blond. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions avec plaisir.

Sasuke se fit la réflexion que lui aussi serait intéressé d'entendre cette petite discussion entre les deux Uzumaki. Il aimait toujours en apprendre davantage sur le clan de Naruto. Tout ce qu'il avait lu pour l'instant l'avait fasciné. Si le blond était prêt à lui raconter lui-même des choses sur son clan, il l'écouterait avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Il voulait épouser Naruto et en apprendre le plus possible avant sur lui pour l'aider au mieux à réaliser son rêve, après tout.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun n'ait le temps de réagir, Jûgo se retrouva prisonnier d'une sorte de toile blanche qui vint s'enrouler autour de lui, de ses genoux jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, Kankuro-sensei, s'écria le dénommé Suigetsu en lâchant un soupir de lassitude.

Sasuke avisa alors, derrière Tsunade et Shizune, un homme qui, il était vrai, ressemblait effectivement assez à la description faite par Kakashi-sensei : grand, chevelure brune – si on pouvait appeler la masse informe sur sa tête des cheveux – et le visage couvert de tatouages colorés. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à le chercher, relativisa l'Uchiwa.

Accourant derrière Kankuro, un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux d'un rouge vif et ne semblant pas avoir plus de vingt ans, déboula, essoufflé, au milieu du petit groupe qu'ils formaient, les observant tous tour à tour pour tenter d'analyser la situation. Ses yeux finirent leur course sur les deux mâles Uzumaki et leur main toujours jointe malgré l'attaque surprise de Kankuro. Aussitôt, et sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment, son visage refléta un pur sentiment de joie et il se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Naruto-sama, s'écria-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci.

Sasuke savait encaisser. C'était une chose qu'il avait dû apprendre dès son plus jeune âge. Encaisser la froideur et les paroles sèches de son père. Encaisser les comparaisons avec son frère et le fait qu'il serait à jamais plus faible que lui dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Encaisser de n'être jamais aimé que pour le nom qu'il portait. Et il avait même dû apprendre à encaisser le fait d'avoir fait fuir la seule personne avec qui il pourrait avoir un futur sérieux et heureux possible à cause de son ego. Seulement, là, il n'en pouvait plus. La prochaine goutte d'eau qui allait lui tomber dessus allait définitivement faire déborder son vase trop plein.

Non, mais c'était quoi tous ces gens qui se collaient à SON Naruto ? Et comble du comble, qui l'enlaçaient sans que celui-ci ne daigne réagir ?! Kiba, il pouvait faire avec. C'était le meilleur ami du renard et de toute façon, il était amoureux d'Hinata et comptait même la demander en mariage durant les tournois. Sakura et Ino, ça l'énervait au plus haut point et plus d'une fois, il avait dû serrer les dents, mais puisque Naruto les considérait clairement comme des sœurs, il pouvait faire l'effort de se taire et d'accepter leurs marques d'affection. Jiraya et Tsunade ? Oui, bon… Eux, ils étaient trop vieux pour qu'ils puissent représenter le moindre danger. C'était des sortes de figures parentales pour le blond, et même s'ils avaient pas mal accaparé le jeune homme à son retour – enfin, surtout Tsunade – c'était beaucoup moins le cas depuis quelques semaines. Konan, et maintenant Jûgo, étaient des Uzumaki, il pouvait laisser passer. Il avait lui-même un frère, il comprenait les liens qui les unissaient. Mais merde ! Si maintenant des inconnus débarqués tout droit de Suna s'y mettaient aussi, il allait vraiment finir par devenir fou. Certes, il avait prévu d'affronter en duel tous les possibles prétendants de Naruto. Seulement, il n'avait absolument pas imaginé que ceux-ci feraient connaître leur intérêt en câlinant son blond devant tout le monde. Même lui n'avait pas encore eu le droit de serrer contre lui le corps de l'Uzumaki, bordel !

\- Sasori-sensei ! S'offusqua dans un cri suraigu la jeune rousse de Suna. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez perdu la tête, lâchez-les immédiatement.

Minute. La rouquine – Karine, il lui sembla – avait bien appelé cette personne Sasori-sensei ? Ce gars qui avait l'air d'avoir maximum cinq ans de plus qu'eux – et encore, il était gentil là – était enseignant à Suna ? Sasuke dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour calmer la fureur de son phénix. Si même les professeurs des autres écoles se mettaient à vouloir son blond, il allait vraiment finir par commettre un crime. Putain ! Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse proposer un combat à un enseignant, même pour obtenir les faveurs d'un Henge dont il prévoyait de demander la main.

La tension dans le corps de Sasuke augmenta encore d'un cran lorsque Naruto se mit à rire en ouvrant grands les bras. Le pire étant qu'en plus d'en passer un dans le dos de ce Sasori, il passa l'autre autour des épaules de Jûgo pour qu'il partage lui aussi leur étreinte.

Naruto voulait sa mort, il en était certain.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Uzumaki étaient de si grands fans des câlins, plaisanta le blond.

L'enseignant s'amusa de la remarque. Puis, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke, il mit fin à leur embrassade collective en se reculant d'un pas.

\- Je vous concède que Konan et Nagato sont plutôt du genre réservé, admit le roux. Mais ne me faites pas croire que Yahiko s'est assagi au point de ne plus sauter sur personne au moins deux fois par jour.

Au rire idiot qu'émit Naruto, Sasuke, qui n'avait pourtant aucune idée de qui était ce Yahiko, en déduisit que le professeur devait avoir misé juste.

\- Et que dire de Menma ! Continua Sasori. De ce que Jiraya-sama et Nagato m'ont raconté, ce serait un véritable pot de colle. Surtout avec vous, Naruto-sama.

\- S'il vous plaît, Sasori-san, implora Naruto avec une légère grimace. N'utilisez pas de formules de politesse lorsque vous me parlez. Je n'y suis pas habitué.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'était pas avec ce vieux dépravé de Jiraya qu'il risquait d'entendre souvent des paroles civilisées et galantes….

Est-ce que la directrice Tsunade avait fait exprès de dire cela à voix haute ? Personne ne le sut vraiment. Cependant, au regard noir que lui envoya son assistante Shizune, cela avait dû plus lui échapper qu'autre chose.

\- Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Sarutobi-san, je suis heureux de vous revoir cette année encore en pleine forme, salua le professeur de Suna en s'inclinant devant les trois nommés.

\- J'espère que votre voyage jusqu'ici s'est bien déroulé, Uzumaki-san, s'enquit Asuma-sensei en répondant à la courbette de l'autre enseignant.

Uzumaki ? Cet homme était aussi un Uzumaki ? Bordel ! Mais il y en avait encore beaucoup qui devait arriver ? Sasuke n'avait connu toute son enfance et son adolescence qu'un seul et unique Uzumaki, et depuis le retour de celui-ci, les membres de son clan n'avaient cessé d'apparaître de tous les côtés dans son champ de vision !

\- J'ai beau savoir que les Uzumaki ont des gênes extraordinaires et une longévité à toute épreuve, commença Tsunade en croisant les bras sous son opulente poitrine, je suis certaine que vous devez avoir deux ou trois atouts dans votre manche pour vous aider à paraître si jeune. Vous êtes plus âgé que moi et pourtant, vous semblez toujours avoir vingt ans. Sachez que je suis preneuse de tous conseils si vous êtes disposé à partager vos secrets.

Minute. Elle venait de dire quoi là ? Ce type serait plus vieux que la directrice de Konoha ?! Il est vrai que la blonde avait eu recours, ces dernières années, à de nombreux artifices pour sans cesse paraître plus jeune, de sorte à ce que personne ne sache vraiment son âge réel. Cependant, aux rumeurs les plus sérieuses, elle aurait déjà la cinquantaine passée. Au mieux.

Alors comment un homme qui paraissait à peine plus vieux que ses propres élèves pouvait avoir plus de cinquante ans ? Sasuke espérait vraiment qu'aucun autre Uzumaki n'allait encore arriver. Il sentait déjà que ce clan allait finir par causer sa perte d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors que Tsunade et Sasori se lançaient mutuellement des fleurs sur celui qui paraissait le plus jeune – discussion que n'écouta nullement Sasuke, bien trop occupé à se demander à quoi Naruto ressemblerait dans vingt ans – un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de tous les adultes sur le trio d'élèves de Suna.

\- Oui, oui… C'est sympa, tout ça, affirma Suigetsu en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais vous aurez le temps de faire ami-ami entre professeurs plus tard. Là, il faudrait peut-être penser à libérer Jûgo.

Disant cela, il fit un signe de tête en direction de son coéquipier toujours piégé dans la toile de Kankuro. Le roux leur fit un petit sourire embarrassé avant de baisser les yeux, son visage prenant de belles couleurs devant toute cette attention.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, commenta Kankuro en se rapprochant pour retirer ses fils. Désolé pour ça. On m'avait dit que tu avais encore perdu le contrôle, alors j'ai préféré agir vite.

\- Jûgo avait effectivement encore perdu le contrôle, affirma Karine en appuyant bien sur le mot « encore ». Je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'amener avec nous.

\- Mais Jûgo a réussi à se reprendre tout seul, coupa Suigetsu en envoyant un regard noir à la rousse.

La tension était clairement palpable entre les deux élèves de Suna. Suigetsu vint même se placer entre Jûgo et Karine, créant une sorte de rempart entre les deux Uzumaki. À la manière dont la rouquine fixait ses deux coéquipiers – un mélange d'aversion et de haine – ça ne devait pas être la première fois que le poisson prenait position pour protéger Jûgo de la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Sasori-sensei avec joie. Je suis fier de toi Jûgo ! Je t'avais bien dit que si tu te concentrais, tu y arriverais.

\- En fait, murmura le roux, honteux, c'est grâce à Naruto-san que j'y suis parvenu.

\- Non, Jûgo, intervint Naruto en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cousin. Je n'ai rien fait. Tu y es arrivé tout seul.

\- C'est parce que Naruto-san était là que mon renard s'est calmé tout seul, affirma Jûgo à son sensei. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais dès que mes yeux ont croisé les siens, mon renard s'est instantanément apaisé.

\- Ah, émit l'enseignant. Ton renard a reconnu le sien. J'espérais un peu que cela arrive. Seulement, comme il n'avait jamais réagi à celui de Karine et que le mien ne lui faisait plus d'effet depuis ton entrée en deuxième année, rien n'était moins sûr. Je suis content que ce soit le cas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit Jûgo.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord Sasori-san, s'immisça Naruto, j'aimerais vous emprunter Jûgo un peu plus tard. Lui et moi avons beaucoup à nous dire. Et sans remettre en cause vos méthodes éducatives, je pense pouvoir lui apprendre quelques petites choses pour qu'il s'entende mieux avec son renard.

\- Cela ne me dérange absolument pas, déclara le professeur. On m'a confié Jûgo lorsqu'il est entré dans notre école et j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider. Seulement, je n'avais jamais eu un renard aussi puissant avant comme élève. C'était toujours votre mère qui se chargeait de l'apprentissage des renards au-delà de sept queues.

Cela fit autant étrange à Naruto qu'à Sasuke que quelqu'un mentionne la mère du blond. À Naruto, parce que les gens, ayant tendance à penser que d'entendre parler d'une personne décédée lui faisait du mal – ce qui n'était pas toujours faux – faisaient toujours attention à ce qu'ils lui racontaient et ne lui disaient que le strict minimum. Même Jiraya avait pris des pincettes au début avec lui. Et à Sasuke, parce qu'honnêtement, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait que Naruto ait un jour eu des parents. Pourtant, ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils soient toujours de ce monde pour qu'ils l'aident à convaincre leur fils qu'il était vraiment amoureux de lui !

\- Et même si j'en possède moi-même sept, continua Sasori, je n'ai jamais rencontré les mêmes problèmes que Jûgo. En même temps, à l'époque, nous étions bien plus nombreux, alors c'était forcément plus simple. La seule présence des autres membres du clan suffisait à m'apaiser.

Un voile de tristesse traversa le visage de l'homme. Même s'il paraissait jeune, il ne l'était pas. De ce fait, il avait connu l'époque glorieuse du clan Uzumaki, mais aussi son extinction. Il était un survivant d'un autre temps qui avait la lourde tâche de porter sur ses épaules les souvenirs d'une famille dont les vies avaient été anéanties en une seule nuit.

Naruto savait, pour avoir vu les photos qu'il avait envoyées à Nagato pour la reconstruction de leur village, que Sasori avait eu une famille. Il avait eu une épouse et deux enfants : un garçon et une fille. Sa mère, Chiyo-san, avait aidé à la fondation de l'école de Suna et y avait été l'une des premières enseignantes avant d'inviter son dernier fils à l'y rejoindre. Sasori ne devait le fait d'être en vie aujourd'hui que parce qu'il avait été à Suna cette nuit-là. Il se trouvait alors trop vieux – la crise de la quarantaine, d'après Jiraya – pour participer à une fête mêlant danse et chant une nuit entière. Seulement, ses deux enfants y étaient allés, eux. Ainsi que son petit-fils, tout juste âgé de dix-huit mois. Aucun n'avait survécu. Ils avaient tenté de s'échapper par la forêt, mais ils y avaient été pris au piège par l'incendie déclenché par les humains.

La femme de Sasori ne s'en était jamais remise. De ce que lui avait un jour avoué Jiraya, un soir où celui-ci avait trop bu, l'épouse de Sasori avait été l'une des plus belles femmes que le Sennin n'ait jamais rencontrées de sa vie. Cependant, la mort de ses enfants et de quasiment tous les membres de sa famille lui avait fait perdre la tête. Elle avait même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle était néanmoins toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Seulement, son esprit était désormais prisonnier d'un monde où elle n'avait que cinq ans et où elle prenait Sasori et Chiyo-san pour ses parents.

Naruto n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait dû traverser Sasori comme épreuves durant ces treize dernières années. Et pourtant, l'homme devant lui ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Au contraire, il s'était investi corps et âme dans l'école de Suna et n'avait jamais cessé avec les années d'être en contact avec Jiraya pour toujours être au courant de tout ce qui touchait les Uzumaki survivants.

Face à cet homme, pensa Naruto, il ne pouvait qu'être fier. Fier de porter le nom Uzumaki, car du peu d'entre eux qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'alors, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi leur clan avait été jadis si aimé et chéri. Les Uzumaki étaient des êtres forts qui ne reculaient devant rien, pas même l'adversité. Et Sasori était le meilleur exemple de cela.

\- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, continua l'enseignant. À votre mère. D'un point de vue mental, je veux dire, car pour ce qui est du physique, vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père. Cependant, je n'ai eu qu'à vous regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes pour reconnaître le caractère franc et puissant de votre mère. Alors je vous en prie, Naruto-san, si vous pouvez aider Jûgo, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant. Je ne m'offenserai jamais si c'est pour réussir là où j'ai échoué. Surtout que j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qui était possible pour Jûgo.

\- Au contraire, je vois bien que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Vous dites que son renard n'a plus réagi au vôtre depuis des années, mais c'est faux. Je sens comme celui-ci vous tient en respect. Et sachant que le renard de Jûgo est plus fort que le vôtre, cela veut dire beaucoup.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge les fit taire. Dirigeant leur regard à la source du bruit, ils découvrirent une Karine les bras croisés, le visage fermé et tapant nerveusement du pied par terre. La jeune fille avait l'air légèrement agacé, du point de vue de Sasuke.

\- Vous ne comptez pas nous présenter, Sasori-sensei ? Questionna la rousse avec agacement.

\- Pardon, je me suis égaré, s'excusa le professeur. Les enfants, voici Naruto-san, originellement élève de Konoha, mais élève de Jiraya-sama sur le Mont Myôboku depuis quelques années. Et bien sûr, futur chef du clan Uzumaki.

Sasuke se demanda ce qui crispa le plus la mâchoire de la jeune fille : que son sensei les appelle des enfants ou d'apprendre qui était Naruto.

\- Naruto-san, voici mes élèves de l'équipe Taka. Contrairement à Konoha qui se contente de numéroter ses équipes, à Suna, nous leur donnons des noms d'oiseaux afin qu'ils n'oublient jamais d'où ils viennent. Vous connaissez déjà Jûgo. Il a dû redoubler deux fois sa première année à cause de son manque de contrôle, mais je sens qu'avec votre aide, tout ira bien désormais. Surtout que c'est un gentil garçon ! Il est doux comme un agneau et il est un très bon camarade… Quand son renard ne se met pas subitement en colère, bien entendu.

Pour Sasuke, cet homme était vraiment l'incarnation même de la gentillesse. Il avait un tel sourire chaleureux et aimant lorsqu'il regardait ses élèves, presque comme un père devant ses enfants. L'Uchiwa n'avait rien contre Kakashi-sensei, loin de là, seulement, leur enseignant était plus du genre à soupirer et à bâiller devant eux.

\- Ensuite, voici Suigetsu, héritier du célèbre clan d'épéistes de Kiri, les Hôzuki. Élève brillant, bien qu'un peu chahuteur. Il se donne une attitude désinvolte qui laisse croire que tout lui est égal, alors qu'en fait, il n'en est rien. C'est juste un grand timide, toujours là pour ses amis et tout particulièrement pour Jûgo.

Naruto avait vu juste. Les Hôzuki étaient l'une des sept grandes familles d'épéistes de Kiri et ils étaient, bien entendu, rivaux des Hoshigaki, le clan de Kisame. Il faudrait qu'il essaie de discuter avec lui plus tard. Il aimait toujours en apprendre davantage sur les clans du Pays de l'Eau. Et puis, s'il tenait vraiment à Jûgo autant que ce que venait de sous-entendre Sasori, il pourrait utiliser son assistance pour aider le roux à s'harmoniser avec son renard.

De son côté, Sasuke eut un rictus en voyant que le jeune homme n'appréciait guère la description de lui faite par son sensei. Le jeune homme se passa en effet une main sur le visage en soupirant lourdement.

\- Et enfin, voici Karine. Plutôt bonne élève, même si très dissipée. J'ai cru, comme elle était aussi une Uzumaki, qu'en la mettant dans la même équipe que Jûgo, elle arriverait à calmer un peu le renard de celui-ci. Malheureusement, sa présence n'a jamais eu d'effet sur lui.

Au froncement de sourcils de Karine, elle non plus n'aima pas ce que son professeur disait d'elle. Elle allait d'ailleurs se manifester à ce sujet lorsqu'un rire la coupa. Suigetsu s'esclaffait devant elle, se tenant les côtes d'une main, la pointant du doigt de l'autre.

\- Oh ! Mais comme tu t'es fait humilier ! Se moqua-t-il. La grande Karine Uzumaki qui pense être la plus belle, la plus intelligente et qui croit que tous les mâles sont à ses pieds, vient de se faire rabaisser comme jamais par Sasori-sensei. Ta tête est trop à mourir de rire. Sérieux, sensei, je vous aime ! Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, mais je vous aime quand même !

\- Suigetsu, ferme là tout de suite, grinça la jeune fille, rouge de rage – ou de honte, Sasuke n'en était pas certain.

\- Je n'ai pas rabaissé Karine, se défendit Sasori. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Suigetsu ? C'est vrai que Karine a tendance à rester sur ses acquis et à ne pas vouloir faire trop d'efforts, car elle croit qu'en tant qu'Uzumaki, tout lui est dû, mais elle a aussi des qualités.

\- Oh oui, sensei ! Se bidonna encore plus fort le blond. Continuez, c'est trop amusant de voir son masque se décomposer. On dirait qu'elle va exploser à tout moment, c'est trop hilarant !

Effectivement, la rousse avait l'air folle furieuse. Les poings serrés au niveau des hanches et respirant rapidement – et ce, de manière fort peu féminine aux goûts de l'Uchiwa – ses yeux avaient littéralement viré au rouge. Son regard était braqué sur le blond de son équipe et elle semblait prête à lui sauter dessus à tout moment pour l'étriper.

Ne voulant pas perdre une miette d'un spectacle gratuit – cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se tuaient tous à la tâche pour tout remettre en ordre, il avait bien le droit à une petite distraction, non ? – Sasuke se déplaça légèrement pour avoir un meilleur angle, Asuma-sensei et Kankuro faisant, curieusement, de même.

N'ayant pas raté leur mouvement, Karine tourna un instant la tête vers eux. Elle resta surtout focalisée sur Sasuke, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Naruto. Les yeux de la jeune fille descendirent lentement avant de remonter avec la même lenteur sur tout le corps de l'Uchiwa. Deux fois. S'il y en avait eu une troisième, Naruto n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre devant son ancien coéquipier. Il n'aimait absolument pas la façon dont Karine l'observait. Désir de protection ou jalousie, il n'en savait rien. Seulement, il sentait d'avance que la jeune fille risquait de lui causer des problèmes. À lui et à Sasuke.

Finissant son inspection du phénix, Karine ancra un instant ses iris dans celles de Sasuke. Les traits de son visage se décrispèrent alors un peu. Les poings néanmoins toujours serrés, elle s'avança vers le brun qui se demanda un instant si elle comptait le frapper pour s'être amusé de la scène. Toutefois, à part un léger haussement de sourcils face au manège de la jeune fille, Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Donne-moi ton nom, exigea Karine en se plantant devant l'Uchiwa.

\- Pardon ?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Cette petite pimbêche sortie d'il ne savait où osait lui parler de la sorte. À lui. Aucune formule de politesse. Aucune forme tout court même. C'était un manque d'éducation qui fit plisser le nez du brun de dégoût. Même Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi malpoli avec qui que ce soit.

\- Tu es sourd ? Je veux connaître ton nom, insista-t-elle.

Mais pour qui osait se prendre cette gamine ? Pour le coup, ce fut au tour de l'Uchiwa de serrer les poings de rage. Elle ne lui avait déjà pas fait bonne impression en lui sautant dans les bras lorsqu'elle l'avait vu plus tôt, seulement là, c'était encore bien pire. Il n'avait qu'une envie : gifler cette insolente pour lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Elle était peut-être une Uzumaki – et faible en plus, à ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Elle n'arrivait absolument pas à la cheville de Naruto, ni d'aucun autre Uzumaki présent, Konan inclus – mais lui était un Uchiwa. Il faisait parti du plus prestigieux et puissant clan de tout le Pays du Feu.

\- Quelle impolitesse ! Tu comptes me répondre un jour ? Continua Karine en croisant les bras d'impatience.

\- Sasuke !

Seul le cri de Tsunade réussit à empêcher le brun de frapper cette fillette irrespectueuse et effrontée. Et bien qu'elle soit du même clan que lui, ce n'aurait pas été Naruto qui lui en aurait tenu rigueur s'il l'avait giflé devant tout le monde. Vu le raidissement dans les épaules du blond, lui aussi était abasourdi du comportement de la rousse.

Sasuke jeta un œil courroucé en direction de la directrice de Konoha. Elle n'y était pour rien, seulement, il fallait bien qu'il redirige sa colère sur quelqu'un.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est son nom, déclara à sa place l'opulente blonde. Il fait partie de la même équipe que Naruto.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, répéta la rouquine avec un sourire en coin.

Naruto détesta la manière qu'avait eue Karine de prononcer le nom du phénix. À la fois de façon rêveuse et arrogante. Surtout qu'elle avait bien trop appuyé sur le nom de famille pour ne pas savoir de quel clan il s'agissait.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, déclara la jeune fille en relevant la tête d'un air hautain vers le brun. Je te veux. Lorsque les tournois commenceront, je veux que tu me défies en duel.

Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté sur le genre de duel qu'elle voulait. Un combat opposant un mâle et une femelle et où la défaite de cette dernière signifiait accepter la main de son adversaire si c'était là son souhait.

Sans rajouter un mot de plus, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Plus loin, un groupe de jeunes filles provenant toutes de Suna l'attendait et elle se hâta de les rejoindre.

Heureusement que Karine était partie rapidement sans demander son reste. Tsunade ne savait pas lequel des deux garçons était le plus énervé. Seulement, elle aurait été incapable de protéger la jeune fille d'une attaque de Naruto ou de Sasuke si l'un des deux avait laissé sa fureur l'emporter.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, intervint Sasori pour qui la rage des deux garçons était également clairement visible. Il faut lui pardonner, Karine est toujours comme ça.

\- C'est vrai mec, s'en mêla Suigetsu en venant taper amicalement l'épaule de Sasuke. Faut pas le prendre contre toi. Elle est comme ça avec tous les mâles puissants qu'elle croise. Son père n'arrête pas de lui répéter qu'elle est une princesse Uzumaki depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Forcément, ça lui est monté à la tête avec le temps.

\- Karine est Uzumaki de par sa mère, expliqua Sasori. Après la mort de celle-ci lors du massacre, c'est son père, qui vient d'une lignée commune de Suna, qui l'a élevé. Disons simplement que comme l'homme n'a jamais rien eu d'exceptionnel dans sa vie autre que sa femme et sa fille, il considère que Karine, en tant que femme Uzumaki, est un trésor pour la communauté.

\- Quand on l'entend parler, on croirait que c'est Karine qui va accoucher de toute la prochaine génération d'Uzumaki et qui va donc sauver le clan, compléta le blond qui en avait nettement marre d'entendre ce discours sur la jeune fille.

\- Je ne dis pas que cela justifie ce qui vient de se passer et que vous devez passer outre, assura l'enseignant. Elle a eu un comportement particulièrement déplacé et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle vienne elle-même vous présenter des excuses. Je vous demande simplement d'être clément avec elle.

\- Nous le serons, répondit Naruto en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, puis de hocher la tête. Il aurait bien montré à cette gamine qu'on ne parlait pas ainsi à un Uchiwa, mais si c'était une demande de Naruto, il pouvait faire cet effort. Il n'était plus à un effort près de toute façon en ce moment avec lui.

Néanmoins, au sourire que lui rendit le blond, il se dit que cela en valait la peine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Naruto ne lui avait plus dédié un sourire aussi doux et beau. Cette Karine n'avait pas entièrement gâché son après-midi finalement.

\- Uchiwa, appela soudain Tsunade en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici pour commencer ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il était là pour une raison précise. Kakashi-sensei n'était peut-être pas l'incarnation même de la ponctualité, cependant, il savait qu'une tonne de travail l'attendait encore dans les arènes. Il avait bien assez traîné ici. Même si, malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu accorder une seule minute de cette pause imprévue à un tête-à-tête avec le blond.

\- Je suis en mission pour Kakashi-sensei, répondit Sasuke. Il m'a envoyé chercher Kankuro-san. Il aurait besoin des fils de celui-ci.

Kankuro, qui était resté dans l'ombre jusque-là à observer tout ce qui venait de se passer sans intervenir, grogna en entendant cela.

\- Tous les ans, c'est la même histoire, se plaignit-il. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que, même s'il est vrai que mes fils sont très résistants, mes toiles ne sont pas faites pour tirer, pousser ou soulever des charges lourdes ? Je suis une araignée, pas un scarabée, merde !

\- Kankuro-sensei, le réprimanda Sasori.

\- Je sais, je sais, marmonna l'autre en s'avançant vers l'Uchiwa en grimaçant. Je vais y aller. Tu peux m'y emmener directement, gamin ?

Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas d'être traité de gamin, Sasuke se contenta de répondre en déployant ses ailes. Prenant son envol, il attrapa les deux mains de Kankuro pour l'emporter ainsi jusqu'à l'arène.

Déçu de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec Naruto, le phénix fendit les airs, la mine déconfite, pour retourner à son travail. Il se consola tout de même en se disant que la journée n'était pas finie et qu'il aurait bien encore l'occasion de parler avec l'Uzumaki avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le blond, quant à lui, était mitigé par le départ de Sasuke. D'un côté, il était content que l'autre soit parti. Il ne savait pas encore comment il devait agir face à ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il en avait un peu parlé à Konan pendant qu'elle réparait ses flux de chakra le matin même, seulement, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais caché son aversion pour les Uchiwa, il savait que son jugement était biaisé. De toute façon, elle ne lui avait pas conseillé grand-chose. Juste d'attendre pour voir si l'autre n'allait pas finir par trahir ses intentions et de rester bien alerte d'ici là. Rien qui ne risquait de l'aider, en somme.

D'un autre côté, il voulait parler avec le brun. Il voulait avoir une explication sincère avec lui sur ce qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de son phénix. Il avait ressassé cela toute la matinée et il n'en était arrivé qu'à une seule conclusion : Sasuke n'avait pas pu feinter dans les conditions dans lesquelles il s'était trouvé. Ce qu'il avait dit venait de son cœur. Son besoin de protéger Naruto de lui-même avait été réel. Il ne pouvait pas avoir triché.

Seulement… Et s'il se trompait ? Et si Sasuke avait, en réalité, orchestré tout cela pour l'induire en erreur et lui faire baisser sa garde ? C'était tiré par les cheveux, Naruto le savait, ce qui s'était passé avait clairement été de sa faute après tout. Cepndant, comment être sûr avec l'Uchiwa ?

Naruto n'avait qu'une seule envie : se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus simples ? C'était peut-être parce qu'il était lui-même si compliqué, se raisonna-t-il.

Il examina un instant les autres élèves de Suna regroupés autour des deux autobus qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici. Peut-être que la solution était là. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de s'accrocher à l'Uchiwa. Il savait que son renard était très attaché au phénix – et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui aussi. Seulement, dans quelques jours à peine, les tournois allaient commencer. L'endroit n'allait pas tarder à grouiller de Henges tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Peut-être que dans cette masse pour l'instant sans visage, il pourrait trouver une autre personne capable d'avoir de l'effet sur lui et son renard ? Capable de faire battre son cœur comme le faisait Sasuke. Il l'espérait. Il l'espérait vraiment.

En attendant, il devait rester avec ses doutes et ses questions. Il irait sûrement voir Kiba plus tard. Il devait toujours lui faire regretter son coup bas de la nuit passée, après tout. Et puis, le lendemain ou le surlendemain, la mère et la sœur de l'Inuzuka devaient arriver. La sœur de Kiba, Hana, avait toujours été gentille avec lui, soignant les bobos qu'il se faisait en jouant avec l'homme-chien ou le consolant lorsque les deux amis se faisant la tête pour des broutilles. Et c'était une fille. Puisque Konan ne pouvait pas lui donner de vrais conseils concernant sa relation avec le phénix, peut-être devait-il se tourner vers une autre grande sœur ?

Et si Hana était du même avis que Konan et lui disait d'oublier Sasuke, alors il le ferait. Il le ferait sans un dernier regard pour son ancien coéquipier, puis il ferait tout pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre pendant les tournois. Il avait aussi droit au bonheur, après tout.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Ca y est, les élèves de Suna sont enfin là ! Par contre, il n'y aura pas Gaara dans le lot. Au début, j'ai hésité à en faire un Uzumaki (il est roux après tout) seulement comme il est déjà associé à un Tanuki (donc plus à un chien qu'à un renard) dans le manga j'ai laissé tomber. Donc pas d'apparition de Gaara dans cette fiction, désolé…**

 **Le prochain chapitre étant très long (20 pages de plus que celui-là, il m'a fallu plus de deux heures juste pour le relire la première fois lorsque je l'ai enfin fini si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce que ça donne) après discussion avec ma gentille bêta, pour qu'elle est le temps de le corriger et que vous n'ayez pas de déception en voyant que le chapitre n'est toujours pas sorti deux jours après la date initialement donné (on est en tort toutes les deux sur ce coup-là, techniquement elle m'a envoyé la version corrigée hier matin, mais comme j'ai fait la fête hier soir, il n'est mis en ligne que maintenant), on va dire que le chapitre 14 sera un cadeau de Noël. Donc si vous avez de la chance, il sortira en avance le dimanche 17 décembre et sinon, ça sera un vrai cadeau de Noël qui sera publié le dimanche 24 décembre ^_^ Ca va plait comme cadeau xD ?**

 **Aperçu du prochain chapitre** **: Ah l'amitié, c'est si beau (même si ça fait un peu mal au cul parfois et c'est pas Kiba qui dira le contraire). Ah l'amour, c'est tellement féerique sous la lueur des étoiles (oui vous l'aurez la petite confrontation entre Sasuke et Naruto). Et Karine…**

 **Date de sortie chapitre 14** **: dimanche 17 ou dimanche 24 décembre !**

 **Passez un bon mois de novembre et à bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé… Il se peut donc qu'il y reste des erreurs, mais vu la longueur, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir hein

 **Annonce :** Je suis à la recherche **d'un nouveau ou d'une nouvelle bêta lectrice** pour corriger les futurs chapitres (et celui-ci aussi du coup) d'Instinct Animal. Les chapitres étant tous assez long, il s'agit d'un travail qui prend beaucoup de temps. Malheureusement, The-Green-Raccoon qui occupait ce poste depuis juin n'a plus assez de temps à présent, et je cherche donc quelqu'un qui soit bon en grammaire, orthographe et conjugaison, qui est beaucoup de temps libre. Si certains sont intéressés, faites le moi savoir par review ou par MP ^_^

 **Grand merci** **karameru-hime, nenesse, lachmy, Kurukia** (lol oui tu peux me tutoyer et oui ça va, merci ^_^ Hé oui, Karine est une Uzumaki et je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer dans ce chapitre xD) **Kyosuke68, Motion-GrowUp, Kira** (Moi aussi ça me manquait de ne pas trouver d'une histoire fantastique un peu crossover de Sex Pistol avec des êtres possédants des animaux mythologiques, alors je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fiction ^_^ Dans cette histoire, j'ai pris le partie de faire d'Haku une fille. Y a pas vraiment assez de fille dans le manga sinon, surtout que toutes les équipes sont constituées de 2 garçons et 1 fille. Mais tu vas être contente, on en apprendra bientôt plus sur l'équipe 1 (je ne dis rien, c'est juste déjà écris et pour bientôt) On ne verra pas du tout Gaara par contre. Je ne savais pas quel animal ni quel rôle lui donnait. Je suis aussi une grande fan de lui et tous les contextes que j'ai imaginé pour lui était assez nul, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas le mettre. J'avais pas envie de décevoir ses fans alors autant ne pas le mettre, même s'il manque à beaucoup de monde du coup…) **Levi** (Merci ^_^) **Mimily** (Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies persisté à lire toute cette histoire alors ! Au début, ils sont jeunes, même dans le manga, Naruto est assez niais et idiot, alors je peux comprendre qu'il paraisse un peu faible dans la 1re partie de l'histoire. Non, la contraception n'existe pas vraiment. Pour les êtres d'eau et de vent (et même de feu en fait, s'ils ne veulent pas griller le fœtus), ce n'est pas un problème car ils doivent utiliser leur chakra pour faire un enfant. Par contre, pour les être de terre, oui c'est plus chiant. Du coup, ils ont tendance à faire plus de bébés. Mais ils vivent dans un monde post-guerre où ils ont besoin de faire des bébés pour agrandir leur peuple, alors ça pose pas de problème. Je te préviens tout de suite, tu risques de trouver ce chapitre tout aussi frustrant que les précédents :p Et on est toujours sur la même journée que le chapitre précédent en plus ! La confrontation n'est pas pour toute de suite. Ca se rapproche, mais pas avant le chapitre 16, voire 17 à mon avis. Sinon, lol non je ne vois pas tes smiley, du coup maintenant je me demande si les gens voient ceux que je mets dans les mp pour répondre aux reviews…. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Et désolé, si je t'ai fais revenir plusieurs fois sur cette histoire pour voir si j'avais posté le chapitre plus tôt. Je crois que je ne posterai jamais de chapitre en avance, j'ai même plutôt tendance à avoir du retard…) **Kitsuneko-narusasu, name** (ça y est, la suite est là !), **aneliouseni et Guest** (Heureuse que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre ^_^ Il se peut que Naruto est reçu ton sceau d'eau froide… Tu sauras de quoi il est question vers la fin de ce chapitre… Et ne t'en fais pas pour Karine, Sasuke n'a jamais été fan des fangirls hystériques :- ) ) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Joyeux Fêtes de Noël et b** **onne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14  
**

* * *

Lorsque le massacre du clan Uzumaki arriva aux oreilles d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne put que constater l'ampleur du carnage en arrivant dans la forêt de l'ouest.

Chancelant, il se dirigea vers les derniers survivants, commençant par l'enfant qui avait été retrouvé près du corps de ses parents. Enfant dont le choc de tous ces assassinats devant ses yeux innocents avait été tel, que ses sceaux s'en étaient brisés. Ainsi libéré, son renard en avait profité pour se déchaîner sur tous les Humains à proximité.

Heureusement, malgré le terrible coup qui lui avait été porté, Minato Namikaze, le Quatrième Hokage, avait survécu et avait réussi à sceller à nouveau l'animal à l'intérieur l'enfant. Cependant, cet exploit avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Hiruzen Sarutobi ne put que dire adieu à celui qui aurait dû être son successeur, avant que celui-ci ne rende son dernier souffle, laissant derrière lui des instructions très strictes.

Retournant quelques jours plus tard à la capitale pour reprendre son rôle d'Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, enfin seul, tout en haut de sa tour, regarda les habitants au dehors, le visage en pleur, l'horrible sentiment que tout leur monde venait de s'effondrer lui dévorant les entrailles. Et oh jamais ! Au plus profond de lui-même, jamais, il n'aurait un jour cru ressentir à nouveau cette sensation qui lui criait que son digne successeur était devant lui.

Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'il était assis à son bureau en train de remplir des documents, il sentit une étrange sensation, à la fois excitante et palpitante, s'emparait de lui. Surpris, il se concentra un instant pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Entendant des voix dans la pièce adjacente, il s'y rendit à petits pas. Là, il sentit son cœur rebattre comme jamais d'un nouvel espoir en voyant son ancien élève, Jiraya, accompagné de la réplique exacte de Minato Namikaze.

Heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis cette nuit horrible, Hiruzen Sarutobi sut tout de suite qu'il avait devant lui le futur Hokage du Pays du Feu. Cependant, il se garda bien de le dire au principal intéressé. Il savait que celui-ci allait devoir surmonter beaucoup d'obstacles avant d'y parvenir. Car il sentait, au plus profond de son être, que la malédiction des renards à neuf queues allait bientôt s'abattre sur le jeune homme et tout leur peuple.

* * *

Une fois l'épisode de la perte de contrôle de Jûgo finit, tous les élèves de Suna furent invités à se ranger sur la grande place pour faire face à Tsunade. La directrice de Konoha, rejointe par les différents professeurs de Suna, débuta alors un de ces interminables et longs discours dont elle avait le secret – et qui n'avait guère manqué à Naruto durant ces années au Mont Myôboku. Il faisait chaud et lourd, et même si, puisque placé au première loge à côté de Tsunade, tout le monde pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait, Naruto n'écouta pas un traite mot de ce que la blonde racontait.

Non, lui était bien plus intrigué par tous ses jeunes Henges devant lui. Comme Konoha, la promotion de Suna représentait à peine plus de trente élèves. Naruto contempla le visage de chacun d'eux, s'attardant systématiquement quelques secondes pour tenter de découvrir l'animal et le potentiel qui se cachaient derrière chaque individu.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'en passant sur Karine, il s'aperçut que celle-ci le fusillait clairement du regard. Bras croisés et mâchoire crispée, elle n'écoutait pas plus que lui ce que la directrice de Konoha disait. Au contraire, elle fixait le blond d'un regard si dur que Naruto aurait pu jurer que les seules pensées qui la traversaient ne pouvaient être que des choses peu agréables à son égard.

Néanmoins, Naruto ne s'attarda pas plus que cela sur la rouquine. A présent, il comprenait mieux les avertissements de Konan de la veille. Jamais Karine ne se verrait un jour autoriser à plonger ses yeux dans la source du Sennin Rikudô. Jamais. Elle était bien trop imbue de sa personne et sure d'elle-même pour espérer ressortir saine d'esprit d'une rencontre avec les pouvoirs de la source.

Oui, Naruto comprenait vraiment mieux les paroles de Konan. Il avait tellement imaginé les Uzumaki comme étant tous des êtres formidables et altruistes – comme l'étaient Konan et Sasori – qu'il était à présent dépité à l'idée de s'être tant trompé. Tous les êtres ne pouvaient être parfaits, il le savait. Le comprendre était néanmoins plus dur à encaisser.

Suigetsu se tenait à côté de Karine, n'écoutant pas plus que sa coéquipière le laïus de Tsunade sur les tournois et leurs futures vies à la fin de ceux-ci. Cependant, contrairement à la jeune fille, Suigetsu, lui, était complétement concentré sur le dernier membre de leur équipe. Un bras négligemment passé dans le dos du roux, l'épéiste se penchait de temps à autre à l'oreille de Jûgo pour venir lui murmurer dieu seul savait quoi. Sans nul doute des paroles rassurantes vu le regard paniqué du plus vieux. Au vu de ses antécédents avec son renard, Naruto supposait que Jûgo devait avoir peur d'être dans un lieu regroupant tant d'Henges en même temps.

Peut-être Jûgo perçut son regard posé sur lui, car il plongea soudainement ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Comme si ce simple contact entre eux avait suffi pour l'apaiser, le blond vit les épaules de son nouveau cousin se détendre. Un magnifique sourire remplaça alors l'angoisse sur son visage, sourire que ne put s'empêcher de rendre Naruto. Suigetsu lui aussi perçut le changement dans son coéquipier et suivant le regard de celui-ci, tomba sur le blond qui les fixait avec bienveillance. Loin de se sentir jaloux face à ce nouveau lien entre les deux Uzumaki, Suigetsu lança un sourire sincère à Naruto avant de remonter son bras autour des épaules du plus vieux. Un bras et un sourire qui disait clairement « ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur lui ». Naruto était vraiment heureux que Jûgo ait eu la chance de rencontrer un Henge tel que Suigetsu. Il y avait clairement beaucoup d'affection entre eux, voire peut-être même une attirance réciproque. Naruto n'allait pas manquer d'enquêter la dessus.

Le speech de Tsunade prit enfin fin. Sasori prit la place de Tsunade en s'avançant de quelques pas et invita les Henges de Suna qui le désiraient à venir aider à la fin des préparatifs des tournois. Naruto ne fut en rien étonné lorsqu'il vit Karine et ses amies s'éloignées – sûrement pour visiter les lieux – au lieu de venir s'ajouter au petit attroupement d'élèves devant Tsunade et Shizune qui attendaient qu'on leur dise où donner un coup de main.

Maintenant que l'arrivée des élèves de l'école de Suna était terminée, Naruto aussi allait devoir se remettre au travail. Avant de se faire alpaguer par Tsunade pour qu'il vienne avec elle à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, il était en train de se diriger avec Kiba et les autres garçons de son groupe vers la petite arène. Oh, ils n'avaient pas choisi de se rendre là pour y faire un brin de ménage pour rien. L'Uzumaki savait pertinemment que Sasuke aidait à la mise en place de la grande arène. Il avait croisé le midi-même Kakashi-sensei qui lui avait fait un bref briefing de sa matinée. C'était pourquoi le blond avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'ils seraient bien plus à l'aise – à l'abri du soleil et au frais, ce qui était un must vu la haute température de la journée – dans la petite arène et qu'il fallait bien que certains d'entre eux s'occupent aussi de tout y remettre en état. L'appel d'un coin tranquille et ombragé pour faire une sieste avait tout de suite résonné dans l'esprit de Shikamaru, qui, sans même se mettre d'accord sur la suite avec les autres, s'était aussitôt dirigé en direction de l'arène. Haussant les épaules, les autres avaient suivi le mouvement.

Naruto espérait qu'ils y soient encore. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pénétrer l'arène pour voir ce qu'il y avait exactement à y faire, alors il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un travail rapide ou non. Et étant donné que Konan les y avait sans nul doute rejoints, il y avait de fortes chances que les autres n'aient pas pu tirer au flanc en attendant son retour.

\- Naruto-san !

Se retournant, Naruto découvrit un Jûgo qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il l'attende et un Suigetsu main dans les poches se dirigeaient vers lui.

\- On se demandait si tu aidais aussi au préparatif, commença Suigetsu.

\- Bien sûr, confirma le blond. J'allais justement rejoindre mon équipe.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si on t'accompagne Naruto-san ? Questionna Jûgo en se tordant les doigts.

La timidité qu'affichait à présent Jûgo amusait assez Naruto. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata ainsi, la tête baissée sur ses mains avec lesquelles il ne cessait de jouer.

\- Ce que Jûgo essai de dire, développa l'épéiste en lâchant un soupir de lassitude devant le comportement de son coéquipier, c'est qu'il voudrait bien passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Suigetsu ! S'écria Jûgo en devant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna le poisson. Tu n'as pas arrêté durant tout le baratin de la bimbo à forte poitrine de me souler avec tes Naruto-san par ci, tes Naruto-san par là. J'ai compris que tu voulais passer le reste de la journée avec lui. Seulement si tu ne lui dis pas clairement, il ne peut pas le savoir.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La symbiose entre ces deux-là était vraiment divertissante et rafraichissante.

\- Je serai ravi de finir l'après-midi avec vous deux, répondit Naruto. Et je suis sûr que les membres de mon équipe de nettoyage vous accueilleront aussi à bras ouverts. Surtout si vous m'aidez à leur ramener de quoi boire et manger.

Jûgo répondit alors en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. Il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on promet une sucrerie s'il est sage que Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer discrètement une pique, faisant encore un peu plus rougir le rouquin.

Naruto profita de ces quelques instants seuls avec les deux élèves de Suna pour poser quelques questions à Jûgo. Le plus vieux était néanmoins tellement intimidé par le blond qu'il bégayait tant la plupart du temps que ce fut Suigetsu qui répondait finalement à sa place.

Alors qu'ils faisaient leur première halte auprès d'un stand ambulant pour récupérer des rafraichissements, Naruto ne put que constater qu'il ressentait de la jalousie. Il enviait la relation entre Suigetsu et Jûgo. Les deux avaient l'air de se connaitre l'un l'autre sur le bout des doigts, le poisson n'hésitant jamais à rajouter un petit commentaire ou un détail croustillant pour faire rougir son coéquipier. Même physiquement, ils étaient toujours liés. Soit Suigetsu avait un bras autour des épaules ou des hanches de Jûgo, soit c'était le roux qui tenait la manche ou le bas du t-shirt de son camarade. Tout le monde pouvait facilement voir à quel point ils étaient proches. Le blond pouvait même ressentir à quel point leurs propres animaux s'aimaient.

Et Naruto ne pouvait qu'en être envieux, se demandant s'il aurait pu, lui aussi, être ainsi avec Sasuke si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Si Sasuke l'avait aimé voilà toutes ses années comme Naruto l'aurait tant voulu, au lieu de simplement le cataloguer dans la rubrique des futures maitresses potentielles avec qui avoir un enfant puissant.

Ce fut Jûgo qui sorti Naruto de sa transe en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Le blond se doutait qu'il avait dû faire une tête étrange pour provoquer ainsi l'inquiétude de l'autre Uzumaki. Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment pour se poser ce genre de question, Naruto sourit au duo, les invitant à continuer leur chemin.

Les marchands leur avaient tant donné de vivres, qu'au final, ils ne furent pas trop de trois pour tout porter.

Bien entendu, dès qu'ils pénètrent la petite arène, le célèbre flair de Kiba lui fit tout de suite tourner la tête dans leur direction. Et comprenant tout de suite ce qu'ils transportaient, l'homme-chien se précipita aussitôt sur eux en courant et en hurlant.

\- De la bouffe !

Un rire général résonna devant le cri de joie de Kiba. Naruto parcourut un instant les lieux des yeux pour voir quelles équipes étaient là et découvrir un peu l'endroit.

L'arène avait beau être appelé « la petit arène » elle n'en était pas moins grande quand même. Contrairement à l'autre, elle n'était pas de forme ovoïde mais rectangulaire et n'étaient pas entièrement entourés de gradins. Comme l'autre arène, il y avait un balcon principal – sûrement pour l'Hokage et le Mizukage au vu de la richesse des sièges – qui surplombait la fosse où avait lieu les combats. Puis de chaque côté, se faisant face, deux balcons de taille honorable – une dizaine de personnes pouvaient y prendre place d'après ce que voyait Naruto de là où il était – et assez luxueux. Présent pour recevoir les familles des deux Henges combattants lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un duel opposant mâle et femelle, supposa Naruto. Pour finir, des gradins standards, pouvant accueillir moins d'une centaine de personnes, avaient été construit tout le long de la fosse.

Le blond repéra tout de suite Shikamaru étendu sur plusieurs sièges dans les gradins, sans aucun doute en train de dormir. Hinata et Ino semblaient en plein dépoussiérage du balcon côté Est pendant que Sakura et Chôji s'occupaient de celui côté Ouest. Naruto fut un instant surpris en voyant que l'équipe 1 les avait rejoints et mettant présentement en ordre la loge de l'Hokage et du Mizukage. Enfin, Kiba et Shino se trouvaient tous deux dans la fosse, balais en main.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kiba envoi valser le sien pour se précipiter vers Naruto la bave au menton et l'estomac gargouillant.

Naruto s'étonna de ne voir Konan nulle part, néanmoins au vu du monde qu'il y avait là, il supposa qu'elle était allée aider ailleurs.

En entendant le cri de Kiba, les membres de l'équipe 1 arrêtèrent ce qu'il faisait pour jeter un œil aux nouveaux arrivants. Naruto ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant les trois épéistes s'inclinaient en signe de respect en fixant Suigetsu pendant que celui-ci les saluait d'un simple geste de la main. Le blond devait effectivement appartenir à l'un des clans les plus prestigieux de Kiri, la beauté et la taille de son épée ayant déjà mis la puce à l'oreille du renard.

Tout le monde – à part Shikamaru qui avait la flemme et préférait finir sa sieste – descendit dans la fosse pour une pause bien mérité.

Les présentations furent faites entre les élèves de Konoha et ceux de Suna, sous les acclamations des jeunes filles – surtout d'Ino – contentes de rencontrer un nouvel Uzumaki. Autant dire que le roux ne s'avait plus où se mettre devant tant d'attention et malgré sa grande taille, tenta de se cacher derrière Suigetsu, ce qui amusa beaucoup celui-ci.

Kiba – qui s'était autoproclamé chef d'équipe de tous les groupes présent, apprit Naruto – leur fit ensuite un petit topo sur ce qui avait déjà été fait et sur ce qu'il restait à faire. Soit pas grand-chose, puisque cette arène nécessitait beaucoup moins d'attention que la grande étant donné qu'elle était couverte.

Comprenant qu'une aide supplémentaire n'était pas utile, une fois la pause terminée et les autres partis finir ce qu'ils faisaient plus tôt, Naruto alla s'installer dans un coin de la fosse avec Jûgo et Suigetsu.

\- Puisque l'on a un peu de temps, débuta le blond en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ton entraînement ?

Un peu effrayé malgré tout par ce qu'allait lui demander son nouveau cousin, Jûgo acquiesça doucement tout en prenant place par terre en face du blond. Et malgré toute la discrétion dont fit preuve Suigetsu, Naruto entendit très clairement lorsque l'Henge aquatique dit à l'oreille de son équipier qu'il restait là avec eux, prêt à l'aider en cas de problème tout en lui serrant discrètement la main – le tout en faisant croire qu'il prenait juste ses aises en s'asseyant avec eux. Vraiment, plus il apprenait à connaitre ses deux-là, plus Naruto se sentait jaloux.

\- Pour démarrer, je ne vais rien te faire faire de compliquer, rassura Naruto. Je veux simplement que tu te concentres sur ton chakra. Que tu le visualises dans ta tête.

Aussitôt Jûgo, inspira un grand coup, puis ferma les yeux, faisant ce qu'on lui demander.

\- Maintenant, ouvre une main devant toi et essai d'y concentrer du chakra.

Pour montrer ce qu'il voulait, Naruto fit apparaitre une magnifique boule de chakra bleu dans sa paume. Tous les Henges présents, qui fixaient discrètement l'entrainement du coin de l'œil, furent impressionnés, ignorant qu'il était possible de faire cela.

Jûgo observa la sphère un instant puis referma les yeux, tendant sa main vers Naruto. Il se concentrait tant qu'il en fronçait les sourcils. Néanmoins, bien loin d'arriver à faire apparaitre son chakra, une bourrasque de vent s'échappa à la place de son corps, faisant râler au passage Kiba et Shino qui pouvaient recommencer à balayer toute la fosse.

\- Je suis désolé, s'exclama aussitôt Jûgo en voyant les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Naruto pour le calmer. Je me doutais que tu n'y arriverais pas du premier coup de toute façon. Mais ça nous a appris que ton renard possède l'élément vent, c'est un bon début. J'avais un peu peur qu'il soit plutôt d'élément feu, donc ça me rassure.

\- Attends deux secondes là, interrompit Kiba estomaqué en essayant de se recoiffer. Tu savais que ça pouvait arriver et que ça aurait pu être du feu ? Tu aurais pas pu nous dire de nous éloigner un peu ou un truc du genre ? Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu avoir les miches grillées avec Shino ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se bidonner en imaginant un Kiba courant partout désespérément dans l'arène, le derrière en feu.

\- Tu ne risquais rien imbécile, se moqua Naruto. Je maitrise la situation et Suigetsu aurait été là pour t'éteindre en cas de problème.

\- En plus je me fais insulter, s'exclama faussement exaspéré Kiba en secouant la tête. Ah ma petite dame, l'amitié, ce n'est plus du tout comme avant.

\- Et ta petite dame, répondit le blond avec malice, elle se souvient du sale coup que tu m'as fait hier soir ? La vengeance ne se mange pas toujours froid tu sais…

Naruto contempla avec un plaisir non feint le visage de Kiba perdre toute couleur. Si l'homme-chien pensait qu'il avait oublié qu'il l'avait forcé à dormir avec Sasuke la nuit passée, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Surtout que ce qui s'était passé entre l'Uchiwa et lui l'avait tellement laissé confus et perdu, que Naruto n'allait pas manquer de se venger sur Kiba. Ca servait aussi à ça les amis, à passer les nerfs sur eux en cas de besoin. Et là, Naruto commençait à en avoir vraiment besoin.

\- Ah… Euh… Oh ! Je vois un gros tant de poussière là-bas, je vais aller le balayer, marmonna Kiba en détalant comme un lapin.

Même Jûgo rit devant la fuite de Kiba. L'homme-chien eut d'ailleurs droit à des réflexions d'Ino – qui avait tout suivit depuis les balcons et criait maintenant sans honte sur Kiba – sur son courage et la manière assez comique avec laquelle il avait imité à la perfection un chien courant la queue entre les jambes.

\- Reprenons, annonça Naruto en détachant ses yeux de son meilleur ami. Pour faire simple, cette bourrasque de vent était la gentille façon de ton renard de te dire que tu pouvais toujours courir pour avoir son chakra. Maintenant, je veux que tu te concentres sur la sensation que tu as eue lorsque le vent est sorti de toi. Puis que tu te plonges au plus profond de ton esprit pour voir si tu ressens quelque chose de similaire.

\- Je ne sens rien, finit par dire Jûgo abattu après plusieurs minutes de concentration.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut que tu saches que les renards Uzumaki sont connus pour leur mauvais caractère. Si tu ne sens rien, c'est simplement parce que ton renard doit être en train de te bouder. Ils ont la rancœur facile, expliqua le blond avec une petite grimace.

\- Comment je peux faire pour qu'il ne m'en veuille plus ?

\- Eh bien, le plus simple serait que tu lui parles, assura Naruto. Que tu lui dises que tu as compris que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui et que tu veux arranger les choses entre vous.

\- Mais comment je fais pour lui parler ? Demanda Jûgo perplexe. A voix haute ou dans ma tête ?

\- Comme tu le sens, s'amusa le blond.

\- Ok, à voix haute alors, parce que dans ma tête je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'entende, expliqua le roux un peu stressé. Alors déjà, salut. Je m'appelle Jûgo.

\- Je pense qu'il sait déjà comment tu t'appelles, fit remarquer Suigetsu.

\- Ah oui, tu as raison, sourit Jûgo en se grattant le front pour cacher sa gêne. Alors pour commencer… Ben je crois que je te dois des excuses. J'avoue que j'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'on nous expliquait à l'école sur les liens entre les Henges et leur animal. Du coup, quand les autres ont commencé à voir peur après qu'on m'ait enlevé mon premier sceau, parce que j'arrivais pas trop à te maîtriser… Ben j'ai cru que moi aussi je devrais avoir peur de toi. Alors, j'ai pas pensé à chercher plus loin que ça et donc du coup, je me suis totalement bloqué. Et je t'ai bloqué toi aussi par la même occasion.

Naruto comprenait aisément ce qu'essayait de dire l'autre Uzumaki. Lui non, pour être honnête, n'avait rien compris de ce qu'on leur enseignait sur les liens qui existaient entre les Henge et leurs animaux à l'école primaire. Il n'avait pris conscience de cela que sur le Mont Myôboku lorsqu'il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où venait l'idée de Jiraya d'apprendre à ressentir son animal avec des boules de chakra, mais il devait admettre que la méthode était efficace. Enfin, il croisait les doigts pour qu'il en soit de même pour son cousin.

Quoique non, tout irait bien pour le plus vieux. Jûgo, les yeux fermés, dans son discours marmonné d'une voix mal assurée, semblait tellement sincère que Naruto sentit son propre renard réagir. Il n'y aurait pas de souci à se faire pour lui, le blond en était certain.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais seulement parler avec moi. Maintenant je réalise que tu as dû te sentir bien seul toutes ces années à cause de moi. Je serais aussi en colère si l'unique personne avec qui je peux communiquer ne faisait que m'ignorer. Mais je te promets que je vais changer. Je vais tout faire pour apprendre à t'écouter et comprendre ce que tu me dis. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais te sentir seul. Je te le promets.

Comme si c'était tout ce que le renard de Jûgo n'avait jamais voulu, une boule de chakra orange apparu dans la main du roux. Surpris, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regardant la sphère avec fascination.

Naruto fixa Jûgo avec une pointe de fierté. Le plus dur était fait dans un sens. Maintenant que la communication entre eux avait été établie, le reste irait tout seul.

\- Ça ira beaucoup mieux à partir de maintenant, confirma le blond en posant une main sur le bras de Jûgo y insufflant un peu de son chakra pour que son renard sache qu'il leur disait cela à tous les deux.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait ainsi interagir avec son animal, s'immisça Suigetsu. Je pense même n'avoir jamais rien fait de tel avec le mien.

\- Tu le fais, contra Naruto. Seulement, sans t'en rendre compte. En fait, ce que l'on nous apprend à l'école primaire n'est pas entièrement vrai. C'est plutôt une demi-vérité. Le clan Uzumaki n'a jamais créé les sceaux de restriction pour mater ou dompter nos animaux intérieurs. Le but de ces sceaux, en réalité, est de lentement apprendre aux Henges à fusionner avec leur animal. Et les Uzumaki en avaient d'autant plus besoin, que comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nos renards ont quasiment tous mauvais caractère et n'en font qu'à leur tête. Heureusement, que les Yamanaka étaient là, parce que, de ce que j'ai pu lire dans certains rapports Uzumaki, ça chauffait souvent dans notre village.

\- Les Yamanaka ? Demanda le roux intrigué.

\- Le clan d'Ino, la blonde là-bas, indiqua Naruto en pointant la jeune fille du doigt qui leur fit un signe de la main gênée d'être le centre d'attention tout d'un coup. C'était le seul autre clan qui ait un jour partagé notre village. Je t'en reparlerai lorsque le père d'Ino sera arrivé pour assister aux tournois.

\- Euh… D'accord.

\- Donc pour pouvoir apprendre à connaitre nos renards, leurs défauts, leurs qualités, ce qu'ils détestent ou au contraire, ce qu'ils aiment faire, les premiers sceaux de restriction ont été apposés. L'idée était de limiter le chakra de nos renards et de le libérer petit à petit dans le temps pour que nos esprits puissent s'habituer lentement à vivre avec ce second être. Et au final, ne formait plus qu'un avec lui.

Naruto savait sans même se retourner que Suigetsu et Jûgo n'étaient pas les seuls à écouter ce qu'il disait. Un silence religieux régnait dans l'arène, signe que l'opération ménage avait été oubliée par tous les Henges présents.

\- Dans ton cas, Suigetsu, continua le blond, cette fusion a parfaitement fonctionné. Jûgo peut te le certifier maintenant, nos animaux ne communiquent pas avec des mots. Ils comprennent ceux qui sortent de notre bouche, mais eux ne savent pas les utiliser. Du coup, cette communication passe essentiellement par des sensations, des sentiments. Lorsque tu te sens triste sans raison, c'est sans doute parce que ton animal se sent lui-même triste. Ou encore, lorsque ton animal est attiré par un autre, il peut avoir des chaleurs et te rendre toi, de ton côté, excité par cette même personne. Dans le cas de Jûgo, son renard était en colère, et Jûgo, comme tous les autres, ressentant cette colère et ne sachant pas comment la maitriser, avait peur.

\- Alors, comme l'animal de Suigetsu est de signe aqueux, interrogea le rouquin, c'est à cause de lui que Suigetsu n'arrête pas d'être attiré par l'eau ?

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par l'eau, se défendit le poisson visiblement embarrassé. Il fait juste trop chaud à Suna et du coup, je me déshydrate très vite.

\- Et pour le fait que tu dormes dans une baignoire pleine d'eau et pas dans un lit, tu accuses aussi la chaleur ? Se moqua gentiment Jûgo.

\- Ca peut effectivement être une demande de l'animal de Suigetsu, s'interposa Naruto voyant l'autre blond prêt à répondre. Je connais un autre Henge de signe d'eau qui a besoin d'être régulièrement entouré d'eau. C'est normal de vouloir revenir à son élément de base. Surtout lorsque, comme Suigetsu, on est loin de sa famille et de l'océan.

\- Ca veut dire que tu ne dors pas dans une baignoire quand tu rentres à Kiri ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Non, idiot, je dors dans un lit lorsque je suis chez moi, répondit l'autre exaspéré.

\- Et jamais dans une baignoire ? Continua Jûgo de plus en plus surpris.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu viennes avec moi à Kiri lorsque les tournois seront finis. Pas d'excuse cette fois. Que tu vois une bonne fois pour toute que les être d'eau vivent comme tous les autres Henges.

Aux rougeurs qui apparurent sur les jours du roux, Naruto en déduisit que ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus vieux se faisait convier à accompagner Suigetsu à Kiri. Et qu'il n'avait jamais accepté l'invitation jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Repense à tout à l'heure Jûgo, confirma Naruto. C'est ma présence qui t'a rassuré et qui a apaisé ton renard. Ce qui apaise l'animal de Suigetsu lorsqu'il est loin des siens, c'est l'eau.

\- Je commence à comprendre, assura le roux. Enfin je crois.

\- En fait, l'erreur qui a été commise avec toi, expliqua le blond à Jûgo, ça a été de t'enlever des sceaux de restriction sans t'expliquer le lien que tu devais tisser avec ton renard. Alors maintenant, pour apprendre à connaitre ton animal, je vais te montrer un exercice tout simple.

Une boule de chakra bleue refit aussitôt son apparition dans la main de l'Uzumaki.

\- L'exercice est vraiment facile, assura Naruto. Demande à ton renard de concentrer du chakra dans ta main tout en te faisant ressentir une émotion. Par exemple, dis-lui que tu veux savoir ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il est triste et qu'il te le montre en créant une boule de chakra.

Jûgo tendit alors la main en fermant les yeux. Une sphère orange apparut alors que le roux ouvrait les yeux, la surprise peinte sur son visage.

\- Je l'ai senti ! S'exclama aussitôt le rouquin. On aurait dit une vague de tristesse qui frappait mon ventre.

\- C'est très bien, le félicita Naruto. Il faut que tu apprennes à reconnaitre toutes les faces de ton renard. Tu décides d'une émotion et vous la travaillez ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu la connaisses par cœur. Vous apprenez à communiquer et en même temps, tu travailles à maîtriser le chakra de ton renard !

Un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres, le blond envoya discrètement sa balle de chakra par-dessus son épaule. Celle-ci fit alors tout le tour de l'arène deux fois, puis monta au plafond y interpréter une étrange et fascinante danse avant de finalement venir s'écraser contre le postérieur de Kiba.

\- Hé ! Ça fait mal ! S'écria aussitôt l'homme-chien en massant son derrière meurtri.

\- Désolé, j'ai mal visé, répondit Naruto qui n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé.

\- Ouais, ouais, je vais faire semblant de te croire, répliqua Kiba.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Jûgo avec ahurissement.

\- Ca sera la deuxième partie de l'exercice. Une fois que tu connaitras suffisamment ton renard, tu vas devoir apprendre à utiliser son chakra pour en faire ce que tu veux. J'avoue que c'est une chose que j'ai toujours réussi à faire instinctivement, alors je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer comment faire.

\- Je pourrais le faire aussi ? Questionna Kiba tout d'un coup très intéressé par la conversation des trois Henges. J'aimerais bien pouvoir, moi aussi, envoyer des boules de chakra au cul de mon meilleur pote lorsqu'il m'énerve.

\- Oui tu pourrais, rigola Naruto. Si ton honorable chien accepte de te prêter son chakra pour attaquer sauvagement un pauvre renard qui ne t'a rien fait. Alors oui tu pourrais le faire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon honorable chien ? Commença Kiba en se retroussant les manches tout en se redressant pour se rendre plus grand.

\- J'ai toujours cru que le chakra venait de nous, pas de notre animal, se mêla Ino adossée à une rambarde espérant éviter une nouvelle dispute endroit les deux meilleurs amis.

\- Encore une fausse vérité, assura Naruto ignorant la maigre tentative d'intimidation de l'homme-chien. Notre chakra nous vient de notre animal et uniquement de lui. C'est pour ça que les Humains n'en ont pas. En rejetant, voilà des siècles, leur animal, ils ont aussi renoncé à avoir du chakra. A l'inverse, regarde les chiens qu'élève la famille de Kiba. Ils ont dû chakra, parce qu'eux, ont fait le contraire des Humains. Ce sont des Henges qui ont abandonné leur statut d'être bipède pour ne garder que leur forme animal.

\- Ma mère dit qu'ils pourraient reprendre forme humaine s'ils le voulaient vraiment, ajouta Kiba en direction d'Ino.

\- De ce que j'ai appris sur le Mont Myôboku, après la Première Grande Guerre, certains membres du clan Inuzuka ont préféré une existence sous leur forme animale pour fuir les conflits existants avec les Humains et entre Henges. L'autre partie du clan n'ayant pas suivi cette voie, ils ont pris le parti de prendre soin de leur autre branche familiale, créant ainsi leur élevage de chiens/Henges. Mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi ils ont choisi de ne vivre que sous leur forme animale.

\- Hé ! Tu n'es pas supposé relever les secrets des autres clans comme ça, s'offusqua Kiba. Si ma mère était là, elle te botterait le cul. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais lui dire demain. Juste pour te faire regretter de m'avoir envoyé ton chakra dans les fesses.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que si tu vas cafter chez elle, répliqua le blond, c'est toi qui va te prendre un nouveau coup de sa part.

\- Non mais vous voyez comme il me traite mal ? S'offusqua faussement Kiba d'un air dramatique. Et après monsieur s'étonne que je l'abandonne aux griffes de Sasuke Uchiwa !

\- Oh si tu veux être mal traité, déclara Naruto en se relevant, tu vas être servi !

Kiba n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase de Naruto pour se mettre à courir le plus loin possible. Sous les rires – ou les soupirs blasés dans le cas de Shikamaru et Ino – une folle course-poursuite démarra entre les deux amis.

L'homme-chien ayant toujours une longueur d'avance sur le blond – accentuer par le fait que Kiba étant plus grand, il courrait plus vite que le renard – l'Uzumaki fit apparaitre quelques boules de chakra autour de lui avant de les balancer vers les jambes de l'autre.

\- Tricheur ! S'écria Kiba lorsqu'il reçut la première.

Le brun essaya ensuite de courir en zigzag pour les éviter, seulement Naruto avait toujours su bien viser. Kiba regrettait presque toutes leurs après-midis à balancer des ballons d'eau ou des crottes des chiens de l'élevage Inuzuka sur les passants depuis les toits. Cela avait l'air d'avoir servi de bon entrainement pour le blond.

Finalement, leur manège dura encore de longues minutes avant qu'une boule de chakra n'atteigne Kiba à la cheville, le faisant tomber tête en avant. Naruto – pourtant à bout de souffle – ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur son camarade pour le chatouiller.

Les couinements qu'émit alors l'homme-chien étaient tellement comiques qu'un fou rire collectif éclata dans l'arène.

Il fallut que le brun déclare forfait – après de longues minutes de lutte bien entendu – pour que Naruto arrête enfin sa torture. Lançant une dernière petite boule de chakra en direction du front de sa victime pour lui faire une pichenette, le blond vint s'écraser sur le sol à côté de son meilleur ami, essayant de calmer sa respiration frénétique.

\- Tu m'as tué, affirma le brun entre deux halètements. Mais ça m'avait vraiment manqué.

\- A moi aussi, assura l'Uzumaki en faisant un grand sourire.

\- N'empêche avec toutes conneries, on peut recommencer à nettoyer la fosse avec Shino…

\- T'en fais pas, s'exclama Naruto, je sais comment faire pour que la fosse soit propre en moins de cinq minutes sans qu'on ait à lever le petit doigt. Suigetsu est un Henge d'eau et Jûgo doit s'entrainer à utiliser l'élément vent.

\- Tant mieux, déclara Kiba exténué. Parce que là, je suis pas certain d'être capable de me relever.

Naruto se moqua de son ami, mais en vérité, il n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Finalement, Shino prit pitié d'eux et les aida à se remettre debout. Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux compères montèrent ensuite difficilement dans les gradins pour se jeter sur des sièges à côté de Shikamaru.

Ayant entendu ce que Naruto avait dit, Suigetsu demanda à tout le monde de quitter la fosse avant de cracher une vague d'une telle force qu'elle décapa le sol sur son passage. Puis, avec la même aisance et facilité que Naruto manier ses sphères de chakra, Suigetsu, d'un simple mouvement de la main, ramena toute l'eau présente en une boule d'un bon mètre de diamètre qu'il envoya balader dehors.

Chôji descendit ensuite prendre le relais en montrant à Jûgo comment lui utilisait l'élément vent. Comme Suigetsu précédemment, les membres du clan Akimichi pouvaient gonfler leur poumon d'air et recracher ensuite de fortes rafales de vent.

Naruto n'entendait pas vraiment ce que se disait les deux dans la fosse – Lui et Kiba, n'ayant pas encore reprit totalement leur souffle, haletaient beaucoup trop fort pour entendre distinctement ce qui se passait plus bas. Les conseils de Chôji finirent cependant par porter leur fruit puisque ce fut Jûgo qui termina de faire sécher le sol avec son vent.

Au final, l'opération nettoyage de fosse fut terminée en une vingtaine de minutes.

Une fois le reste de la petite arène entièrement propre, alors que Shikamaru décrétait qu'ils avaient bien le droit de se reposer jusqu'à l'heure du repas – il eut d'ailleurs droit à un regard blasé de la part de tous les Henges présent face à cette remarque – les membres de l'équipe 1 s'éclipsèrent pour voir si une aide supplémentaire était nécessaire dans la grande arène. Et si cette aide pouvait consister à couper ou fendre des objets, ils en seraient mille fois heureux.

En définitive, une fois les trois épéistes partis, tous les autres élèves présents décidèrent d'écouter Shikamaru – ou la voix de la sagesse selon l'Inuzuka, à qui l'idée d'une sieste tentée bien.

Alors que Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba restaient dans les gradins avachis sur des sièges à se reposer – pour sa défense, le blond avait quand même subi un fort sceau des restrictions la veille et balancer des boules de chakra sur l'homme-chien l'avait bien drainé – les autres s'étaient réunis dans la fosse autour des deux élèves de Suna pour leur poser des questions.

La petite séance « apprenons à faire connaissance » selon les filles, de torture selon Jûgo, prit d'elle-même fin lorsqu'un énorme gargouillis résonna dans l'arène.

\- Si le ventre de Chôji réclame, c'est qu'il doit être l'heure de dîner, dit alors Ino en se mettant debout tout en époussetant sa robe.

\- Manger ! Rajouta l'Akimichi en se précipitant vers la sortie.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Shikamaru sans ouvrir les yeux. Galère…J'étais en train de faire un rêve très agréable.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Ino. Un rêve dans lequel tu faisais la plus belle des siestes dans un champ ou un endroit du genre ?

\- Que veux-tu ? J'aime la simplicité.

\- Tu aimes surtout glander oui, se moqua la blonde.

Tranquillement, entre les chamailleries des uns et des autres, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la place centrale où tous les stands ambulants commençaient déjà à s'afférer à faire chauffer casseroles et marmites.

Au grand étonnement de Naruto, ils n'étaient même pas les premiers arrivés, des élèves de Suna les ayant devancés. Un groupe de filles – dont Karine faisait partie – étaient attablées à une échoppe d'Oden, visiblement depuis un moment au vu des nombreux bols vides devant elles. Les demoiselles se contentèrent de jeter des regards méprisants dans leur direction – surtout dirigés vers Jûgo et Suigetsu – avant de retourner leur attention vers la rouquine qui leur chuchota quelque chose qui les fit toutes éclater de rire. Suigetsu lâcha un juron en direction de sa coéquipière tout en la fusillant des yeux.

Sans se concerter, Chôji et Naruto allèrent s'installer au stand de ramen suivi par tous les autres. Même s'ils avaient passé la dernière heure à ne rien faire, leur journée n'en avaient pas moins été bien rempli. Ils avaient, jusqu'en début d'après-midi, finit de préparer les dernières auberges où seraient logés les futurs spectateurs puis avaient enchainé avec la petite arène.

Heureusement que les tournois ne commençaient pas avant trois jours pour pouvoir laisser le temps aux Henges de Kiri, Oto et Iwa d'arriver, parce que là, aucun n'aurait été certain de remporter un combat. Même Naruto ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'épisode de la veille avec un certain Uchiwa, essayait-il de se persuader.

Les conversations allaient bon train lorsque l'équipe des Henges volants de Kakashi arriva enfin pour se restaurer – même si, le phénix devait l'admettre, la place était beaucoup moins bruyante que la veille. La grande arène était à nouveau comme neuve – enfin avec quelques fissures et de l'usure à quelques endroits – et Sasuke devait avouer que les fils de toiles d'araignée de Kankuro avait grandement contribué à cela. Cela se voyait que Kakashi-sensei lui demandait son aide depuis des années. L'homme-araignée avait tout de suite sut où aller et quoi y faire, gueulant des ordres à tout va au passage. Etrangement, il n'avait plus entendu l'argenté de tout le reste de l'après-midi, comme si le professeur de Konoha avait attendu la venue de Kankuro pour lui laisser les rênes pour terminer leur immense tâche.

Tous les Henges ayant pris part à la remise en état des arènes attendaient maintenant le lendemain avec impatience pour pouvoir se reposer et visiter les lieux correctement. Sasuke se demandait d'ailleurs si Naruto accepterait de venir avec lui faire une petite balade. Le blond l'ayant fui toute la journée, ils n'avaient pas pu parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Et ils avaient grandement besoin de parler. L'Uchiwa n'avait pas prévu de partager si tôt ses sentiments avec son coéquipier, mais puisqu'il avait commencé à ouvrir la boite, autant montrer au blond ce qu'elle contenait.

Sasuke repéra facilement Naruto au stand de ramen. Celui-ci riait avec Ino tout en se moquant de Kiba et de la « tête d'idiot fini qu'il avait fait en se recevant le chakra de Naruto dans le cul » - dixit la blonde. Le phénix préférait vraiment ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Ça sentait beaucoup trop la crétinerie à son goût et son dos et ses épaules le faisaient bien trop souffrir pour pouvoir supporter en plus les idioties de ses camarades.

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta devant l'échoppe, hésitant. C'était sa chance. Il avait envie de confirmer avec Naruto qu'ils dormiraient toujours dans la même chambre encore cette nuit. Après tout, il n'avait jamais entendu le blond dire qu'il comptait en changer – ou alors son cerveau avait négligemment fait disparaitre ce détail de sa mémoire. Et avec l'arrivée des élèves de Suna, les chambres allaient commencer à être remplies, donc il pouvait innocemment inviter Kiba à dormir dans le troisième lit. L'homme-chien était du genre à s'endormir rapidement et à avoir un sommeil très lourd, donc Naruto et lui pourraient avoir une discussion une fois l'Inuzuka au royaume des rêves. Et ça rassurerait le renard d'avoir Kiba avec eux dans la chambre.

\- Naruto-san, est-ce que tu crois… enfin, si tu es d'accord… que l'on pourrait dormir dans la même chambre que toi cette nuit ? Demanda soudainement Jûgo. Ça me tranquilliserait. Au moins pour cette première nuit.

Naruto sentait toujours plus qu'il ne voyait arriver Sasuke. Son renard le prévenait systématiquement lorsque le phénix était dans le périmètre en faisant monter sa température.

Ce fut pourquoi, aux mots de Jûgo, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction de l'Uchiwa. La déception fut parfaitement visible sur le visage de celui-ci pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son célèbre air impassible. Seulement, le blond l'avait vu et cela le déstabilisa plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

Il avait beau tout faire pour ne pas penser au phénix, c'était pourtant vers lui qu'une grande partie de ses pensées s'étaient tournées aujourd'hui. Non, en fait, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, quasiment toutes ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers l'Uchiwa. La différence était qu'à présent, Naruto se demandait si tout était vraiment perdu entre eux. Peut-être était-ce sa jalousie envers la relation de Jûgo et Suigetsu, cependant il espérait secrètement que comme Kiba le lui avait dit, Sasuke ait vraiment changé. Qu'il ait changé dans le bon sens et soit réellement tombé amoureux de lui comme il l'avait laissé entendre la veille. Naruto ne supporterait pas une nouvelle déception de la part de l'Uchiwa. Si tout ceci n'était qu'un nouveau jeu de la part du brun, Naruto ne serait pas capable de s'en remettre sans dommage. Son renard en mourrait de chagrin et lui avec par la même occasion. Il en était certain.

Sasuke s'aperçut finalement du regard bleu posé sur lui et envoya un sourire au blond. Un vrai sourire qui semblait lui dire qu'il comprendrait que Naruto accepte la demande de Jûgo. Puis envoyant un signe de la main à Sakura et Hinata qui l'avaient aussi repéré, il alla s'assoir au stand voisin à côté de Kakashi-sensei et Shizune.

\- Sai avait dormi avec nous la nuit dernière mais on peut le virer sans problème, répondit Kiba à l'attention du blond. Normalement, c'est une chambre pour quatre, mais on arrivera facilement à faire une petite place à Jûgo.

\- Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans une autre chambre Suigetsu, intervint Shino consterné par le manque de manière de son coéquipier. Je vais donner mon lit à Jûgo et j'irai dormir avec Chôji. Comme il ronfle, on lui a laissé une chambre pour lui tout seul hier, mais ça ne me dérange pas s'il y a du bruit autour de moi lorsque je dors. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux. Ou dormir avec l'équipe 1 puisque tu sembles les connaitre. Ils ont un lit de libre il me semble.

\- Si ça va avec Jûgo, j'irai bien dormir avec Dariu et Chôjûrô. Je ne les ai plus vus depuis la primaire et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas comparé qui avait la plus grande épée entre nous.

\- Ca roule, donc on garde Jûgo avec nous cette nuit, affirma Kiba tout sourire.

Un peu déçu – même s'il était hors de question qu'il le reconnaissance – Naruto hocha la tête pour donner lui aussi son accord. Au sourire rayonnant qui apparut sur le visage de Jûgo, le blond sut que c'était mieux ainsi. Autant il avait besoin d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Sasuke, autant il savait qu'il n'en était pas encore prêt.

Les élèves de Konoha étaient loin d'être les seuls à avoir remarqué l'arrivée de l'Uchiwa. Un autre Uzumaki fixa de son regard tout du long la silhouette du phénix, suivant l'échange muet entre lui et Naruto en plissant des yeux.

Sasuke n'eut même pas le droit de goûter la première bouchée du bon bol de soupe que venait de poser devant lui le cuisinier, qu'il sentit une horde féminine s'approcher de lui. Telles des prédatrices, elles formèrent un cercle autour de l'Uchiwa attablé au comptoir, lui retirant par là toute retraite possible. Même Kakashi-sensei perçut leur présence, stoppant sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche pour jeter un œil pardessus son épaule.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, entama Karine placée au milieu de son groupe de filles telle une reine entourée de ses sujets. Pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas toi et moi ? Que l'on apprenne un peu mieux à se connaitre.

Il était maudit, Sasuke en était certain. Ça faisait quoi ? Deux ans maintenant ? Oui, deux ans qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé d'Ino et Sakura – en réalité, il était plus juste de dire qu'elles étaient enfin passées à autre chose, comprenant qu'elles ne l'attiraient absolument pas. Et il avait fait la bêtise de se relaxer, de se complaire dans un monde sans fan girl hystérique. Résultat, il avait baissé sa garde et n'avait pas pensé qu'avec l'arrivée d'élèves d'autres écoles, des jeunes filles aussi stupides que l'avaient été Ino et Sakura allaient débarquer et lui casser les oreilles – pour rester poli.

Et elles n'avaient même pas attendu une journée pour déjà venir l'emmerder ! Cette petite conne de Karine ne l'avait même pas sous les yeux depuis 10 minutes, qu'elle lui avait déjà sauté dessus, lui manquant de respect comme jamais personne avant n'avait osé manquer de respect à un Uchiwa. Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait fait l'effort de ne pas s'emporter contre elle plus tôt, il fallait qu'elle remette ça alors qu'il était en train de manger ? Sérieusement ? Personne ne lui avait donc jamais appris les bonnes manières à cette gamine ? Même Naruto n'avait jamais fait preuve de si peu de savoir vivre, et c'était Naruto dont il parlait là !

Les deux derniers jours avaient été intenses – à tous les égards – et éreintants. Si cette idiote le cherchait, elle allait vite le regretter. Il n'était pas certain d'arriver à se contrôler. Pas alors que Naruto était si prêt de lui et que son phénix ne faisait que lui crier d'aller le prendre directement sur ce foutu stand de ramen et le marquer comme sien devant tout le monde. Il n'était pas un surhomme merde à la fin !

Soufflant pour se calmer, Sasuke prit sa cuillère en main et décida qu'il était plus intelligent de se concentrer sur son repas. Son irritabilité venait aussi du fait qu'il avait faim. Il s'était beaucoup dépensé depuis la veille, son corps réclamait maintenant de la nourriture pour s'en remettre. Il serait plus à même de gérer des femelles en chaleur avec l'estomac bien rempli de toute façon. Et cette soupe avait une délicieuse odeur. Il n'allait pas les laisser lui gâcher son repas quand même !

\- Tu ne sais pas parler ? Ou bien tu es sourd ?

Karine s'impatientait devant l'apparente ignorance de Sasuke à son égard. Soupirant bruyamment, elle se mit à taper du pied.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, brun se demanda si elle faisait exprès de faire autant de bruit avec son foutu pied. Elle n'allait, malheureusement, pas le lâcher. Un mal de crâne commençant à poindre le bout de son nez, Sasuke sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

\- Les Uchiwas ont beau être l'une des plus prestigieuses familles du Pays du Feu, s'exclama la rousse en direction de ses amies, apparemment la politesse ne fait pas des parties des manières qui leur sont inculquées. Je l'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure, mais j'espérais un peu d'effort suite à ma précédente allusion.

Quelle petite garce ! En plus d'étaler clairement au grand jour sa vénalité, elle osait insulter la famille Uchiwa ?

Et toutes ces autres idiotes qui lui servaient d'amies qui gloussaient comme des dindons devant l'air suffisant et hautain de Karine. Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, leur arracher à toutes les cinq leurs langues puis les forcer à l'avaler, les menaçant de leur briser un à un leurs doigts si elles ne s'exécutaient pas. Non, après réflexion, il leur casserait au moins un ou deux doigts juste pour être certain de leur faire regretter leur putain d'insolence.

\- Je me chargerai de son éducation après notre mariage, soupira Karine la voix emplie de mépris. En espérant qu'il se montre moins décevant lors de notre combat en duel. Malheureusement, même une princesse n'a pas le droit à un prince vraiment charmant…

Tout se passa alors très vite. Et heureusement pour la rousse, Kakashi l'avait senti arriver.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement Sasuke qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en colère. Non, son phénix était entré dans une rage sans nom en comprenant les attentions de la jeune fille. Et comme tous les volatiles, celui-ci exécrait ceux qui pensaient pouvoir avoir une chance de le séparer de l'être qu'il s'était lui-même choisi comme future épouse. La simple idée que cette gamine essaie de se mettre en travers de sa route alors qu'il était si proche de conquérir enfin le renard, avait fait naitre une fureur incommensurable chez le phénix.

Kakashi eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le poignet de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne lâche les flammes de son phénix sur la rousse.

Dans un autre temps, lorsque les phénix n'étaient pas encore des êtres exceptionnellement rares, leurs fureurs étaient particulièrement craintes par tous les Henges. Selon la légende, lorsque la rage s'emparait de ces êtres fabuleux, ils pouvaient cracher des flammes d'une noirceur plus obscure qu'une nuit sans lune et d'une puissance si dévastatrice qu'elles ne laissaient que de la cendre derrière elle. Les détenteurs des flammes de l'Enfer, c'était ainsi qu'étaient surnommés les phénix dans cette autre époque. Et Kakashi avait suffisamment étudié les vieux parchemins du Mont Myôboku pour connaitre parfaitement cet état de fait.

Bien que Sasuke n'ait jamais manifesté être au courant de cette caractéristique particulière chez son animal, et ne s'en soit encore moins servi, le sensei de l'équipe 7 avait tout de même toujours fait attention au feu qu'utilisait l'Uchiwa. Après toutes ses années, il connaissait bien son élève et savait comment il se battait, et de quelle manière il pouvait utiliser son élément primaire.

La rage du brun fut tellement forte, que l'enseignant se demanda jusqu'où l'onde meurtrière qui surgit du phénix avait pu être ressentit. Priant pour que la présence de Naruto à proximité soit suffisante pour que l'animal n'ait pas plutôt l'idée de recracher par tous les pores de sa peau ses flammes, Kakashi attrapa le plus rapidement possible la main droite de Sasuke, la dirigeant en direction des cuisines.

Il avait beau connaitre la légende, Kakashi n'en fut pas moins pris d'un long frisson lorsque les flammes noirs dévorèrent la cuisine et l'arrière-boutique du pauvre marchant.

Le pauvre homme en question, qui venait tout juste de finir le plat commandé par l'Uchiwa et qui lui apportait gaiement, ne se souciant guère de ce qui se jouait devant son échoppe, ne sentit qu'une terrible chaleur l'effleurer avant d'entendre un horrible bruit indescriptible provenant de derrière lui. Se retournant lentement, il ne put que constater le trou béant qui remplaçait maintenant son fonds de commerce.

\- Je sais bien qu'il suffit qu'un chien aboie pour que la meute le suive, s'exclama alors Kakashi en direction des jeunes filles qui s'étaient toutes figées de stupeur devant la scène. Cependant, il est des chemins où il veut mieux ne pas se laisser guider aveuglement par un renard qui n'a aucunement conscience du danger dans lequel il est en train de mettre les pieds.

Pantelant, Sasuke fixait avec stupeur le trou qu'il avait lui-même crée. Tournant sa main droite vers lui, il l'examina longuement, presque tremblant devant la puissance qui en était sorti. Son phénix ne faisait décidément jamais les choses à moitié.

Relâchant le bras de son élève, Kakashi se leva pour passer derrière l'étale. Là, il récupéra l'assiette toujours dans les mains du marchand pour la poser devant son élève. Puis passant, un bras autour des épaules du commerçant toujours choqué de ce qui venait de se passer, il l'attira un peu plus loin, faisant signe à Shizune de le suivre.

Grognant sur la somme que toutes ses conneries allaient encore coûter, la jeune femme délaissa la fin de son repas pour suivre les deux hommes.

\- Il serait vraiment temps que tu comprennes que la personne la plus impolie ici, c'est toi Karine.

Suigetsu, debout les bras croisés derrière le groupe de filles, regardé d'un œil mauvais sa camarade. Avisant encore quelques flammes fumantes, il balança de la main une vague d'eau, éclaboussant au passage les demoiselles qui se mirent aussitôt à hurler, offensées.

Tout le monde avait suivi ce qui s'était passé. Naruto avait hésité de nombreuses fois à se lever pour prendre Karine à part et l'inciter à laisser Sasuke tranquille. Même Shikamaru avait murmuré un « galère » avant de relever la tête lorsque Karine avait insulté les manières des Uchiwas, se tournant sur sa chaise de façon à pouvoir rapidement se lever et intervenir si besoin.

Tous avaient perçu la haine et la soif de vengeance du phénix, avant de rester pétrifier devant les flammes noires et leur pouvoir dévastateur.

Le souffle court et le cœur palpitant, Naruto, qui s'était lui aussi mis debout en sentant la rage du phénix, avait les yeux rivés sur Sasuke. Aussi troublant que cela puisse être, la puissance dégagée par le phénix avait créé une sensation de plaisir si intense, si puissante, que Naruto se demandait sérieusement si son renard ne venait pas d'avoir un orgasme. Sachant qu'il avait été quelques instants plus tôt lui-même furieux lorsque la rousse avait indiqué vouloir épouser Sasuke, il s'agissait là du revirement le plus singulier que le blond n'eut jamais vécu.

\- Personne ne t'a donc jamais appris que l'on ne vient pas déranger une personne qui est en train de manger ? Continua Suigetsu.

Les cinq demoiselles étaient trempées, poussant des jurons forts fleuris en direction de celui qui était responsable de leur état. Etrangement, Sasuke, qui était pourtant placé derrière les jeunes filles, n'avaient pas reçu une seule goutte d'eau. Le geste avait donc été prémédité et contrôlé, de sorte à ne punir que les jeunes filles. Karine en particulier était littéralement mouillée des pieds à la tête.

\- Toi, espèce de blobfish (1), grinça la rousse. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Dès que mon père sera là…

\- Et que crois-tu que ton père fera ? Ricana l'épéiste. Tu es une adulte maintenant, il faudrait vraiment que tu sortes de ton monde imaginaire de princesse et de froufrous.

Sasuke contemplait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui comme s'il était dans un film. Son phénix s'était un peu calmé – un peu seulement, l'animal faisant toujours vibrer son sang d'une terrible rage – cependant lui ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette terrifiante force qui s'était emparée de lui. Jetant un œil en direction de ce qui fut quelques minutes plus tôt les cuisines, il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que c'était son phénix qui avait fait cela.

De son côté, Karine avait complètement oublié l'Uchiwa. Le visage défigurée par les traces de son maquillage qui avait pris l'eau, elle fixait son coéquipier les mâchoires serrées. Si elle avait eu le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec les yeux, Suigetsu serait déjà mort. Quoique, vu le nombre de fois où il avait eu droit à ce regard durant les dernières années, il aurait déjà dû mourir un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- J'ai un scoop d'ailleurs pour toi, continua le blond. S'il y a une princesse ici, ce n'est absolument pas toi. Surtout s'il s'agit d'une princesse Uchiwa.

Naruto ne manqua absolument pas le petit regard que lui envoya Suigetsu en disant cela. Devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, l'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de porter une main à la marque sur son épaule. L'épéiste ne l'avait quand même pas remarqué ? Pas alors que même Kiba – qui l'avait pourtant vu à moitié nu de nombreuses fois depuis la nuit où la morsure lui avait été faite - ne s'en était jamais rendu compte !

A ces mots, Sasuke sortit enfin de sa trance. Suigetsu avait raison. Il n'y avait et n'aurait jamais qu'une seule et unique princesse Uchiwa pour lui, et elle arborait présentement une jolie teinte écrevisse, la main posée sur la belle marque d'appartenance qu'il lui avait faite. Et il fallait que cette peste de Karine le comprenne une bonne fois pour toute. Il était hors de question qu'elle continue son cirque pendant toute la durée des tournois. Ses parents devaient arriver le lendemain en fin de journée et il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les remarques désobligeantes de son père s'il le voyait une furie rousse accrochée à ses basques. Déjà qu'il aurait mille fois préféré que sa mère et Itachi viennent seuls, alors autant limité les armes à disposition de son géniteur.

\- Je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule et unique fois, déclara l'Uchiwa en se levant pour se mettre face à Karine. Alors tu as intérêt à bien m'écouter.

La rousse fut aussitôt intimidée. Sasuke était là, devant elle, la surplombant de par sa taille, son regard noir qui la fixait avec froideur ne lui promettant qu'une mort lente et douloureuse si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, expliqua le brun. Tu me répugnes. Je n'ai jamais croisé personne d'aussi égoïste, ignorant et irrespectueux que toi. Cela ne fait même pas douze heures que l'on se connait et j'ai déjà failli te tuer. J'ai même manqué de tuer ou blesser plusieurs personnes par ta faute ce soir. Des personnes qui me sont réellement chères, qui plus est.

Karine déglutit. Sasuke lui faisait terriblement peur. Une aura sombre l'entourée déclenchant des frissons de terreur chez la jeune fille. Le brun était vraiment puissant. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le clan Uchiwa était à la fois si craint et si admirée dans le Pays du Feu.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes ton sale petit jeu dès maintenant. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire de toi ma femme. Il y a bien quelqu'un ici ce soir que je souhaite épouser et avec qui je veux passer tout le reste de ma vie, mais ce n'est absolument pas toi. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. Tu es même tout son contraire. Parce que ce j'aime chez cette personne, c'est son grand cœur, son altruisme, la pureté de son âme. Tout ce que tu ne possèderas jamais. Alors maintenant, tu vas faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais croisé et m'effacer complètement de ton champ de vision. Je t'interdis de me parler durant toute la durée des tournois. Je t'interdis même de poser les yeux sur moi. Et si tu essaies de jouer à la maline en me défiant, il n'y aura personne sur cette terre, tu m'entends ? Personne d'assez puissant pour empêcher mon phénix de t'envoyer en enfer. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de la gorge de la jeune fille tant elle était oppressée par l'aura de l'Uchiwa. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à respirer tant la fureur du phénix lui broyer littéralement la trachée de sa puissance. Pratiquement à bout de souffle, elle hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

Aussitôt, Sasuke se détourna d'elle pour attraper son repas. Celui-ci était quasiment froid maintenant, seulement il avait bien trop faim pour s'en soucier. Prenant son assiette et ses couverts dans une main, son bol de soupe dans l'autre, il s'éloigna, bien décidé à savourer son dîner tranquillement.

Le phénix mettrait du temps à se remettre de sa rage, sa colère pulsant encore aux tempes de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke savait par expérience que seule un endroit isolé et tranquille arriverait à calmer son animal. Un lieu à l'abri des regards où le brun pourrait murmurer autant de mots apaisants à son phénix qu'il le faudrait.

Dès que Sasuke se fut éloigné, Karine s'effondra sur le sol, une main sur sa gorge. Elle avait vraiment cru que le brun était en train de l'étrangler. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle puissance et capable d'autant de force. Et bien loin de lui faire peur, cela l'excitait encore plus. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait Sasuke Uchiwa, son nom, sa fortune, sa puissance. Se rappelant de son regard noir si froid posé sur elle, elle en trembla de tout son corps. Son visage dur avait été si beau que son simple souvenir la fit gémir de plaisir.

Elle n'allait pas abandonner, sûrement pas. Jamais sur cette terre elle ne trouverait meilleur parti que Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était le prince dont elle avait toujours rêvé et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir pour elle seule. Et son père arrivait justement dans quelques heures pour l'aider.

Se relevant avec difficulté, elle quitta la place en titubant, ignorant complétement ses amies. Celles-ci la suivirent aussitôt, passant leurs bras autour d'elle, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort après les mots du brun. Quelles idiotes, elles n'avaient vraiment rien compris.

Une fois le spectacle finit, tout le monde reprit sa place, les conversations reprenant leurs cours et les assiettes se vidant de leurs contenus.

Naruto, dont les joues lui chauffaient encore sérieusement, tenta un regard vers Suigetsu. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et vint s'attabler à sa gauche, suffisamment loin de Jûgo et Kiba pour espérer être à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je suppose que ton nouveau teint signifie que même les princesses des clans hyper prestigieux comme les Uchiwa sont capables de se sentir embarrassées, attaqua l'épéiste en blaguant.

\- Tu as vu la marque, c'est ça ? Demanda Naruto en essayant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains.

\- Oui, quand tu t'amusais à torturer ton copain en le chatouillant. Il a tiré sur ton haut à un moment et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Très jolie morsure.

L'Uzumaki n'aurait jamais pensé que son attaque sur Kiba se retournait ainsi contre lui. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Bien sûr, sur le Mont Myôboku, tout le monde était au courant pour Sasuke et la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite. Néanmoins, là, c'était différent. Il ne connaissait même pas bien Suigetsu. Il ne savait que le stricte minimum et ce qu'il avait déduis de ses origines grâce à son épée. Certes, Jûgo était très attaché à lui et cela devait donc signifiait que ce devait être un garçon très bien. Seulement, il restait avant tout un parfait inconnu pour le blond.

Et ça avait tellement pris Naruto de court que quelqu'un découvre si vite ce secret. Alors que, bordel, même Kiba, son meilleur ami, ne le savait pas !

\- Tu as de la chance, affirma l'épéiste avec un sourire triste. C'est une formidable marque d'amour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si gêné que je l'ai vu. Vous êtes liés pour l'éternité, Sasuke et toi. Et d'après ce qu'il a dit à Karine, vous allez bientôt vous marier.

Naruto releva automatiquement son visage vers l'épéiste. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague, un air morose sur le visage.

Minute, Suigetsu venait-il vraiment de dire à demi-mot qu'il était jaloux ? Jaloux de Sasuke et lui ?

\- Tu es amoureux de Jûgo, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta l'Uzumaki.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, lui sourit l'élève de Suna en retour.

\- Alors où est le problème ? Jûgo est clairement attaché à toi. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous.

Lâchant un rire amer, Suigetsu jeta un regard en direction de son coéquipier. Celui-ci était tranquillement assis entre Ino et Sakura, occupé à répondre à leurs questions sur sa vie à Suna. Plus particulièrement, sur l'une des spécificités des lieux, l'orfèvrerie. Jûgo avait fait la bêtise de dire plus tôt aux filles qu'il suivait un apprentissage depuis leur deuxième année dans l'une des joailleries les plus connus de Suna et qu'il rêvait de faire carrière dans ce domaine. Forcément, dès qu'on parlait bijoux et diamants, les demoiselles étaient toujours aux aguets. Et puisque c'était l'un des seuls sujets au monde dont pouvait parler Jûgo des heures, Suigetsu savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir à avoir son camarade juste pour lui, même quelques minutes, de toute la soirée.

\- Je sais que Jûgo a des sentiments pour moi, confirma l'épéiste. Il me l'a lui-même avoué. On s'est même embrassé, une fois.

Un seul et unique baiser. Qui s'était multiplié en centaine dans les rêves du blond.

\- L'an dernier, peu de temps après que j'ai avoué à Jûgo être attiré par lui, il y a eu un accident. Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui ce que Karine ou l'une de ses copines a dit ou fait, seulement, ça a vraiment mis en rogne le renard de Jûgo. Par instinct, je me suis interposé. Et j'ai été blessé. Deux côtes cassées et une légère commotion cérébrale. Jûgo s'en est énormément voulu et depuis, il essai de garder ses distances avec moi.

\- Ca dû beaucoup le bouleverser s'il t'a blessé.

\- Oui et maintenant Jûgo a tout le temps peur de me refaire du mal, acquiesça l'épéiste. Alors que c'était la première et unique fois que son renard m'attaquait. Il n'a jamais été hostile envers moi. Même lorsque j'ai embrassé Jûgo pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais. Alors que je m'attendais vraiment à m'en prendre une ce jour-là.

Naruto rigola. Avec le recul, il comprenait parfaitement. Il avait tout de suite su, lorsqu'il avait compris son attirance pour Sasuke, que son renard était tombé fou amoureux du phénix. Et inversement, que le phénix ne semblait pas indifférent au charme de son renard aux phéromones qu'il avait alors dégagé. S'il n'avait pas été sûr de ce fait, aurait-il osé faire la moitié des choses qu'il avait faites avec l'Uchiwa ? Non, il aurait eu bien trop peur de se faire griller les miches par les flammes de l'animal.

\- Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de son renard et qu'il va apprendre à vivre en harmonie avec lui, je suis certain que tout va s'arranger entre vous, consola Naruto.

\- J'espère. J'ai proposé à Jûgo de me suivre à Kiri pour y ouvrir une joaillerie lorsqu'il aura fini son apprentissage dans deux ans. Il n'a pas clairement décliné. Seulement, il n'a pas dit oui non plus. Et il refuse que je le morde pour montrer aux autres mâles qu'il est à moi.

\- Tu devrais lui laisser du temps, s'amusa le blond. Laisse les tournois commencés, je pense que tu risques d'avoir une sacrée surprise. Tu es puissant et tu viens d'une bonne famille. Lorsqu'une fille commencera à te tourner autour pour que tu lui proposes un duel, ce qui va forcément arriver, je suis persuadé que Jûgo changera d'avis. Il tient vraiment à toi. Son renard aussi. Et celui-ci ne laissera pas les craintes de Jûgo t'éloigner de lui.

\- Tu parles d'expérience ? Demanda Suigetsu curieux. Tu as dit que tu avais passé quelques années sur le Mont Myôboku. La séparation avec ton Uchiwa a dû être douloureuse.

Naruto ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Suigetsu vienne s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

\- Si on veut, répondit simplement le blond en perdant son sourire.

Oh oui, la vie sur le Mont Myôboku avait été douloureuse. La blessure que Sasuke avait infligé à son cœur avant son départ avait mis énormément de temps avant de se fermer. Elle n'avait néanmoins jamais guéri.

Il en avait beaucoup voulu à l'Uchiwa. Le maudissant. Le détestant. Cependant, ce n'avait pas entièrement été une mauvaise chose. Se serait-il autant entrainé s'il n'avait pas eu à se prouver qu'il pouvait être meilleur que le brun ? Ou aurait-il vraiment autant étudié si ce n'était pour pouvoir chasser Sasuke de son esprit ?

En quelque sorte, les paroles de Sasuke l'avaient poussé à se surpasser. A viser bien plus haut que ce à quoi tous les autres auraient pu s'attendre de lui. Même Jiraya reconnaissait être aujourd'hui impressionné par tout ce qu'il avait accompli sur la montagne sacrée en si peu de temps.

Autant il haïssait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, autant Naruto ne voudrait, pour rien au monde, effacer cela pour réécrire une autre version. Même une version plus heureuse. Il était fier de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Alors il ne savait pas si Sasuke ressentait réellement de l'amour pour lui à présent ou non. Seulement, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était content qu'il ne l'ait pas été quatre années plus tôt. Naruto n'aurait jamais supporté de le quitter pour aller étudier sur le Mont Myôboku s'ils avaient été dans une vraie relation. Et lorsqu'enfin il s'y serait rendu, il aurait sans doute perdu bien trop de temps à penser à l'Uchiwa et à lui écrire des lettres d'amour – l'idée de tant de niaiserie lui donnait la chair de poule à lui-même, cependant il se connaissait assez pour savoir que c'est ce qu'il aurait effectivement fait – qu'à chercher à améliorer le lien avec son renard.

Il n'était pas en train de penser qu'il remerciait Sasuke de l'avoir traité comme la dernière des trainées – il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon quand même. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier toutes les conséquences que cela avait eues et qui avait aussi apporté son lot de bonheur dans sa vie. Il était heureux de qui il était devenu – à un ou deux détails près, mais on ne se refait pas – vraiment heureux.

Soupirant à se constant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Sasuke. Cela ne devait être que la dixième fois qu'il se disait cela aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, certaines choses avaient besoin d'être dites, et ce, des deux côtés. Naruto avait un sac à vider sur la tête de l'Uchiwa et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque les autres se levèrent, proposant d'aller se relaxer dans les sources. L'idée d'un bon bain chaud – sans ce crétin de Sai par contre cette fois, il avait entendu dire que la seiche se serait pris par accident un bloc de béton sur la tête en fin de matinée et était depuis cloué à l'infirmerie, ce qui arrangeait bien Naruto – le tentait bien. Avalant la fin de son bol de ramen d'une traite, il courut après Kiba avec un sourire, ne manquant pas de tacler son meilleur ami au passage pour ne pas l'avoir attendu.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans une douce obscurité et seul le bruit des respirations régulières des dormeurs résonnaient dans la pièce. Malgré cela, Naruto n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

La soirée s'était pourtant bien terminée. Ils avaient bien ri dans les bains, Suigestu leur faisant la démonstration de sa maitrise de l'élément eau en l'aidant à faire pester Kiba en éclaboussant ce dernier plus possible. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, chacun partant rejoindre sa chambre. Kiba, Shikamaru, Jûgo et lui avaient passé l'heure suivante à rire en montrant tous les tours qu'ils savaient faire en utilisant le chakra de leurs animaux.

Vraiment, sans compter l'incident du dîner entre Karine et Sasuke, Naruto avait passé une excellente soirée. Mais le problème était justement là, il n'avait plus revu l'Uchiwa depuis qu'il était parti finir son repas ailleurs. Il l'avait secrètement cherché dans les bains, s'attendant à le voir débarquer n'importe quand. Seulement, soit Sasuke avait attendu qu'ils aient terminé pour y aller, soit il n'y avait pas été du tout.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, mais l'Uchiwa lui manquait. Incapable de tenir les promesses qu'il se faisait à lui-même, il repensait encore au phénix et à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Sérieux, il ne pouvait pas y avoir un bouton pour mettre son cerveau sur pause juste quelques heures ? Il avait besoin de dormir lui aussi.

Naruto savait parfaitement d'où venait son problème. C'était son ingrat de renard qui était la cause de tout cela. Monsieur le boudait. Encore. Il avait passé la matinée à le bouder pour le sceau de restriction de la veille. Soit. L'Uzumaki s'y attendait. Il avait fait ce sceau pleinement conscient des conséquences. Ensuite, monsieur l'avait à nouveau boudé pour avoir fait exprès de fuir l'Uchiwa lors du petit-déjeuner. Et pour finir, monsieur était maintenant d'humeur grognon et s'amusait à le faire savoir à Naruto en lui envoyant de légères décharges dans les jambes, l'empêchant ainsi de s'endormir. Et pourquoi son renard était grognon ? Apparemment, il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir suivi Sasuke lorsque celui-ci était parti lors du dîner – le renard aurait bien aimé aider à lécher les blessures du phénix de ce que Naruto comprenait. Du coup, il en voulait énormément à Naruto de ne pas être allé à la recherche de Sasuke une fois son repas avalé – l'animal comprenait au moins l'importance des ramens dans la vie, c'était déjà ça.

En gros, son renard lui en voulait pour la journée entière. Chouette. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois non plus.

Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de rester allongé dans le lit – les décharges que son cher renard envoyait régulièrement dans ses pieds faisaient bouger son lit assez bruyamment de toute façon – et ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller les autres, Naruto décida qu'une petite balade aiderait peut-être sa boule de poil intérieur à se calmer un peu.

Le pire était qu'avec tout le chakra que Naruto lui avait piqué aujourd'hui pour taquiner Kiba, il aurait pu penser que le renard serait fatigué ce soir. Mais non ! Malheureusement, il avait hérité d'un renard à neuf queues, renard possédant une réserve de chakra si impressionnante qu'elle semblait illimitée. Quel veinard…

Lentement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, l'Uzumaki sortit de la chambre. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur, seule la lune apportant un peu de lumière au travers des fenêtres dans le bâtiment. Doucement, presque furtivement, le blond s'avança au travers des couloirs et des escaliers, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Un air frais apaisant l'accueillit dehors. Naruto inspira une grande bouffée, sentant déjà son humeur – et celle de son renard – s'alléger. Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond remarqua que la lune était presque pleine. Cette année, les tournois commenceraient donc un jour de pleine lune.

Naruto n'aimait pas spécialement les jours de pleine lune. Toutes les grandes catastrophes ayant visées leur peuple avaient toujours débuté un jour de pleine lune. Et étrangement, son renard était toujours plus agité ces jours-là. Peut-être était-il d'ailleurs ronchon parce qu'il la sentait arriver ? L'Uzumaki espérait que non. Un jour par mois à supporter les excentricités lunaire de son renard suffisait amplement, il n'avait pas non plus besoin que cela s'étale sur les jours précédents. Parfois, Naruto se demandait si les filles durant leur période de menstruation ressentait les mêmes tourments que lui avec son renard. Si c'était le cas, il les plaignait vraiment. Surtout les femmes Uzumaki qui devaient alors et supporter leurs propres humeurs et celles de leurs renards.

Lorsque ses pas finirent par le mener à un arbre juste à côté de la grande arène, pestant contre sa naïveté, Naruto comprit qu'il avait été manipulé depuis le début.

\- Bien joué, cette fois-ci tu m'as bien eu, s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de son renard qui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier de lui en lui envoyant un coup de chakra au ventre.

Le vent avait dû porter le murmure de la voix du blond, car aussitôt la personne qui se reposer au pied du chêne tourna son visage vers lui.

Un instant, le cœur de Naruto cessa de battre. Les rayons lunaires se reflétaient majestueusement sur la peau de Sasuke, lui donnant un air irréel. Un prince de la nuit. Voilà à quoi il faisait penser au blond.

Déglutissant en voyant que l'attention de l'Uchiwa était maintenant posé sur lui, Naruto s'avança, espérant que la semi-obscurité cachait suffisamment son visage au regard du brun, et vint prendre place près de lui sous l'arbre.

\- Salut, marmonna le renard une fois installé.

Oui, bon, c'est sûr qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux. S'il n'avait pas aussi peur de passer pour un dingue, il se serait même frappé le front contre l'arbre devant sa propre stupidité. Cependant, pour sa défense, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé tomber sur Sasuke en faisait une petite balade. Et comme son renard avait « oublié » de le prévenir qu'il se rapprochait d'une source chakra, et qu'en plus, cette source était celle d'un phénix bien connu… Forcément, Naruto ne savait absolument plus où se mettre. Et comme la fuite n'était pas possible sans passer pour le dernier des lâches…

\- Salut, répondit simplement le brun en retournant à sa contemplation des étoiles.

La voix de Sasuke était particulièrement rauque. A cause de la fraicheur de la nuit ou à cause de l'incident de tout à l'heure, Naruto ne savait pas. Par contre, il sentit parfaitement le frisson de plaisir traverser tout son corps à l'entente de cette voix.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda alors Sasuke qui avait dû percevoir son tremblement.

Naruto n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller en quittant sa chambre, pensant faire une balade rapide. Il n'était donc vêtu que d'un haut sans manche, un short – son pyjama en somme – et une paire de sandale légère. Sasuke avait lui aussi un t-shirt léger mais avait au moins un pantalon qui couvrait ses jambes, les protéger des brises froides de la nuit.

\- Non, ça va, murmura le blond embarrassé que l'autre ait pu voir le trouble que sa voix lui avait causé – même si, heureusement, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas su bien l'interpréter !

\- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi timide, s'amusa Sasuke. Approche-toi, je suis certain que mon phénix partagera sa chaleur avec toi avec plaisir.

Oh mais tout le problème était là ! Comment faire comprendre en douceur à l'Uchiwa que le plaisir risquait d'être partagé et que Naruto n'était absolument pas prêt à prendre ce chemin-là ! Pas ce soir en tout cas. Il était vraiment fatigué et il doutait fortement d'être capable de poser un – alors deux, il n'imaginait même pas – sceau de restriction sur eux si la situation leur échappait comme la veille.

Envoyant de fortes et nombreuses menaces de représailles dans sa tête à son renard s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille, Naruto finit par se rapprocher de Sasuke, sous le regard insistant de ce dernier. Il ne s'avança pas trop quand même. Juste suffisamment pour que leurs bras se touchent, ni plus, ni moins.

Cela fut largement suffisant de toute façon. Dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, Naruto sentit la douce chaleur du chakra du phénix le pénétrer et commencer lentement à le réchauffer. Bon ok, il avait peut-être eu un peu froid.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Ah vive les banalités ! Naruto n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'autant se faire honte à soi-même.

\- Je suis exténué, avoua Sasuke en soupirant. Mais mon esprit carbure à mille à l'heure, m'empêchant de fermer l'œil tranquillement.

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, marmonna le blond en hochant la tête de compassion.

\- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, poursuivi le phénix après quelques secondes de silence. Ton équipe et toi avez fini vos missions nettoyages ?

\- Oui, rigola Naruto en se souvenant comment leur dite mission avait viré en course poursuite contre Kiba. Surtout grâce à Suigetsu et Jûgo. J'exagère peut-être un peu, mais il se pourrait qu'on y soit encore s'ils n'avaient pas été là vu le bordel que Kiba et moi avons fait dans la petite arène.

La réflexion fit rire Sasuke. Oh il imaginait très bien le genre de bordel que pouvait faire ces deux-là lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il en vint à remercier le ciel de ne pas les avoir mis dans les équipes de nettoyage chargées de la grande arène. Il aurait détesté – et lorsqu'un Uchiwa n'est pas content, en plus d'être de très mauvaise humeur, et donc compagnie, il se venge – devoir recommencer tout son travail à cause de ces deux fauteurs de troubles.

\- Et de ton côté ? Demanda le blond.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé, confirma le phénix. On a fini pile dans les temps et Tsunade est même venue nous féliciter.

\- Oh ! C'est plutôt rare ça !

\- Oui, je pense qu'elle était en réalité venue engueuler Kakashi-sensei pour le retard qu'il aurait, comme à son habitude, dû prendre, ricana Sasuke. Et comme on avait déjà tout fini, elle s'est retrouvée tellement éberluée qu'elle est restée au moins deux minutes la bouche ouverte avant de finalement nous féliciter.

\- J'aurai bien voulu voir ça, gloussa Naruto. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une Sennin sur le cul comme ça.

Ils rirent encore quelques instants en imaginant – ou se remémorant dans le cas du brun – la scène. Finalement, le silence reprit ses droits entre les deux garçons.

Naruto était mal à l'aise. Il regrettait presque que, pour une fois, son renard l'ait écouté et ne fasse pas des siennes avec ses phéromones. Au moins ils auraient été occupés à faire autre chose que d'essayer de combler le silence entre eux.

Attention, il n'était pas en train de dire qu'il espérait presque que son renard réagisse pour que Sasuke lui saute dessus. Non, non, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Qui voulait d'un beau mâle extrêmement puissant et excitant à ses pieds, prêt à lui faire subir les meilleurs – les pires, il voulait dire les pires – délices du monde de toute façon ? Pas lui en tout cas, essaya-t-il de se convaincre en déglutissant.

\- Ça se passe bien avec Jûgo ? Finit par demander Sasuke après quelques minutes à écouter le chant de la nuit. Il est de ton clan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pouffa le blond pour essayer de masquer le trouble causé par ses propres pensés. Encore un Uzumaki ! On a passé le reste de la journée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien. C'est vraiment un garçon très bien, très gentil, même si un peu trop timide. Bah, je me dis qu'il se déridera peut-être lorsqu'il nous connaitra mieux aussi. Je lui ai également un peu parlé de son renard, ça devrait aller mieux entre eux maintenant.

\- Je suis content que tu puisses rencontrer des nouveaux membres de ta famille, poursuivit le phénix. Je sais à quel point tu as pu souffrir de solitude lorsqu'on était plus jeune.

Naruto se figea. Ok, pour le cas, le plus jeune n'était plus du tout embarrassé – et excité, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer – par ses pensées précédentes. De toute les conversations qu'il s'attendait à avoir avec l'Uchiwa, celle-ci était bien la dernière.

\- Je me rappelle, continua Sasuke les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, quand tu t'asseyais sur la balançoire dans la cour de notre école primaire. Tu y passais des heures à observer les autres courir tout heureux vers leur parent puis rentrer main dans la main chez eux. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais un jour, on devait être au milieu de notre première année, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai jeté un œil en arrière et nos regards se sont croisés. Je n'oublierai jamais toute la peine et la douleur que j'y ai vue.

Naruto sentit à nouveau ses joues chauffées. Oui, il se souvenait. Il avait toujours cru être invisible, assis, seul, sur sa balançoire. Pourtant, ce jour-là, quelqu'un s'était retourné. Quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Iruka-sensei n'avait pas compris pourquoi il pleurait lorsqu'il avait enfin fini tout son travail à l'école et était passé récupérer le petit blond pour le ramener chez lui. Iruka-sensei ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et Naruto n'aurait jamais pris le risque de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ses larmes. Il avait bien trop peur de faire du mal à l'enseignant. Parce que, malgré tout, Naruto avait été heureux avec Iruka-sensei. Le professeur avait toujours été gentil et presque aimant avec lui. Et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Cependant, ils n'étaient aussi que cela un professeur et son élève. Il n'y avait pas de lien de sang entre eux. Et le proviseur de l'école ne manquait jamais de rappeler ce fait lorsque Naruto faisait une bêtise et que l'homme trouvait qu'Iruka-sensei ne le punissait pas assez sévèrement.

Naruto avait toujours envié ses camarades. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa famille à cette époque-là. Personne ne lui avait dit qui étaient ses parents ni où ils étaient. Encore moins qu'ils étaient morts. Ses premiers souvenirs se résumaient à un réveil dans un lit d'hôpital et à une douleur, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti pareille depuis, qui lui traversait tout le corps. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à aller mieux, il avait été placé plusieurs semaines dans une sorte d'orphelinat. Il y avait une vingtaine d'enfants avec lui, dont la plupart avait encore des parents vivants. Seulement, ceux-ci n'étaient pas capables de s'occuper correctement d'eux et, pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient été placés dans ce refuge.

Parfois, Naruto se demandait s'il y avait eu d'autre Uzumaki avec lui. Ils se rappelaient de deux enfants en particulier, plus vieux que lui de quelques années, muets comme des tombes, toujours le regard triste, et qui n'interagissaient avec personne. Avaient-ils été des Uzumaki ? Avaient-ils assisté au massacre ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient eu l'air si malheureux ?

Naruto ne se rappelait plus à quoi ils ressemblaient. Même si cela lui avait paru être une éternité, il n'était resté que trois ou quatre mois dans ce foyer pour enfant avant d'être placé chez Iruka-sensei. Puis l'école primaire avait commencé, sortant de sa mémoire ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat.

La seule chose dont Naruto avait toujours été certain, était qu'il n'était pas originaire de Konohagakure. Il se rappelait parfaitement lorsqu'Iruka-sensei lui avait fait visiter la capitale après son arrivée. Comme il se rappelait les nombreuses fois où il s'était perdu les premiers temps avant de réussir à prendre ses repères dans cette immense ville. Oui, il se rappelait de ce sentiment de peur qui lui broyait les tripes au début à chaque fois qu'il allait dans les rues de la capitale. Il trouvait l'endroit beaucoup trop grand, pas assez fleurit, et peuplé de gens égoïstes qui ne regardaient jamais les autres. Maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau des souvenirs de son enfance, il voyait comme il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre la capitale du Pays du Feu et le village Uzumaki. Son beau petit village au milieu de la forêt, jonché partout de fleurs et de visages souriants qui le saluaient toujours en lui souhaitant bonne journée. Tout le monde se connaissait dans leur village. Surtout lui, fils de la chef du clan et du Quatrième Hokage du Pays du Feu. Tout le monde avait toujours été gentil avec lui, lui offrant des mots doux, des sourires sincères et des petites attentions légères – surtout des bonbons, au grand dam de sa mère. Les cinq premières années de sa vie avaient vraiment été fabuleusement merveilleuses.

A Konohagakure, tout avait été différent. Personne ne savait qui il était. Il était simplement un orphelin recueillit par Iruka-sensei. Simplement un petit enfant apeuré et seul, qui, en plus, ne possédait quasiment pas de chakra. Pas de quoi donné envie aux adultes de se retourner pour le regarder.

Les premiers mois à l'école primaire avait vraiment été horrible pour Naruto. Tous les autres enfants se connaissaient déjà, et parlaient et s'amusaient entre eux. Aucun ne prêtant attention au nouvel arrivé. Dans ce monde si différent de celui dans lequel il avait jusqu'alors vécu, il n'avait pas su comment faire pour faire comprendre à ces autres enfants qu'il voulait lui aussi jouer avec eux et être leur ami. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de l'un d'entre eux, Naruto était systématiquement ignoré. Et les rares qui le remarquaient dans la cour de récréation étaient les grands qui venaient alors s'en prendre à lui parce qu'il était timide et pleurnichard. Oh comme Naruto avait pu pleurer cette année-là. Tous les soirs, allongé dans son petit lit chez Iruka-sensei, il pleurait silencieusement jusqu'à s'endormir. Il se sentait si seul. Abandonné de tous. Priant pour que des parents, dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, viennent un jour le chercher pour le ramener avec eux à la maison. Dans sa vraie maison.

Seulement, ils n'étaient jamais venus. Et Naruto avait commencé à imaginer les pires scénarios sur la raison pour laquelle il avait été abandonné. Tous les soirs, assis sur sa balançoire, il contemplait les autres enfants sautaient dans les bras de leurs parents, leur racontant gaiement leur journée. Et tous les soirs, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien plus faire de si monstrueux pour que ses propres parents ne soient jamais venus le chercher. Pour qu'aucun parent n'ose jamais jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans sa direction.

Ce jour-là, ce jour dont parlait Sasuke, Naruto était particulièrement morose. Il se sentait de plus en plus vide, de plus en plus isolé. Avec le recul, il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il n'avait alors plus aucun espoir dans l'avenir.

Et puis, c'était arrivé. Quelqu'un s'était retourné et l'avait vu. Quelqu'un l'avait vraiment vu. Et pas n'importe qui ! Sasuke Uchiwa, le chouchou des filles, dernier né d'un des plus grands clans du Pays du Feu.

Sasuke l'avait fixé quelques instants, perplexe. Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, Naruto avait eu l'impression que l'autre essayait de lire en lui. Puis, le brun avait fait quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il lui avait fait un petit sourire et lui avait fait un salut de la main. Naruto était aujourd'hui incapable de dire s'il avait rendu son geste à l'Uchiwa. Tout ce qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fondu en larme en observant le dos de Sasuke s'éloignait dans la foule. Cependant, ce n'était nullement des larmes de tristesse. Au contraire, c'était des larmes de joie. Parce que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'avait remarqué.

Et étrangement, sa vie a commencé à aller beaucoup mieux après cela. Certes, Sasuke ne lui adressait jamais la parole à l'école. Cependant, il lui souriait toujours lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, lui envoyant systématiquement un petit signe le soir avant de rentrer chez lui. Et du coup, les autres aussi avaient commencé à le remarquer. Sakura et Ino ont été les premières. Intriguées de voir le garçon dont elles étaient amoureuses portait attention à quelqu'un d'autre, elles décidèrent d'emblée qu'elles n'aimaient pas ce petit blond qui avait droit au sourire de l'Uchiwa. Jalouses, elles entreprirent de faire un sale coup au jeune garçon pour se venger. Heureusement, Kiba, qui avait tout entendu, arriva à la dernière minute pour sauver le blond. Kiba qui devint alors son meilleur ami. Kiba, avec qui il devint le plus grand des farceurs, parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils aimaient jouer ensemble. Et Naruto s'aperçut aussi rapidement que c'était aussi comme ça qu'il pouvait se faire remarquer par tout le monde.

Et Naruto ne fut plus jamais seul.

Tout ça, parce que Sasuke Uchiwa, à l'âge de six ans, l'avait remarqué et lui avait souris.

Merde, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

Honteusement, Naruto jeta un regard vers son ancien coéquipier. Le brun avait toujours la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, les yeux fixaient vers les étoiles.

L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais réalisé avant à quel point ils avaient toujours été liés. Même si, avec le temps, Naruto en était venu à détester Sasuke parce qu'il était le premier de la classe – et Sasuke finit par le détester en retour pour être un loser – dans un sens Sasuke avait été son premier ami. Son premier lien.

Gloussant, Naruto s'adossa lui aussi au tronc de l'arbre. Finalement, l'Uchiwa lui avait volé toutes ses premières fois. Premier lien. Premier amour. Premier baiser. Et premier chagrin d'amour. Il espérait juste ne jamais avoir à rajouter à la liste « premier personne tuée pour s'être joué de moi et de mes sentiments ».

\- Tes parents arrivent demain ? Finit par demander le blond, réalisant qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées depuis un moment.

\- Oui, en fin de journée normalement, acquiesça l'Uchiwa.

\- Et tu es content de les revoir ? Interrogea Naruto qui savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet difficile pour son camarde.

\- Mon frère et ma mère, oui, soupira le brun. Mon père, ça dépendra de son comportement.

\- Il t'ignore encore ?

\- Plus autant que ça depuis que je lui ai expliqué avant le début de la troisième année ce que je pensais de lui et de son éducation.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Naruto dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Tout ce que personne n'a jamais osé lui dire, répondit Sasuke avec nonchalance. Qu'il était un être abjecte et sans cœur. Qu'il ne méritait pas notre mère et qu'il devrait se sentir chanceux qu'elle ne l'ait jamais quitté. Qu'il pourrait faire des efforts, surtout lorsqu'Itachi et moi sommes loin de la maison pendant des mois, pour être plus gentil et attentionné avec elle. Que si, d'ailleurs, Itachi revenait si peu souvent à la maison, c'était uniquement à cause de lui et de son besoin obsessionnel de contrôler la vie des autres. Qu'il était hors de question qu'il pense faire de même avec moi. Et que je comptais d'ailleurs faire ce que je voulais comme étude – il n'était, étrangement, pas ravi d'apprendre que ce serait moi qui continuerai la lignée familiale au sein de la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage. Enfin, ce genre de chose quoi.

\- Whoa, ça a dû lui faire un choc, commenta le blond.

\- Pas vraiment. À mon avis, il a déjà oublié tout ce que je lui ai dit, soupira-t-il. Et je sens vraiment que ces tournois vont se finir en duel entre lui et moi.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Pourquoi ?

Un combat entre un père – ou grand-père selon la hiérarchie dans le clan – et son fils lors des tournois n'étaient pas, en soi, inédit. Certaines familles l'avaient fait par le passé pour résoudre des conflits ou montrer aux demoiselles l'étendit des pouvoirs d'un jeune mâle prometteur. Néanmoins, jamais de grands clans comme celui des Uchiwa ne s'étaient abaissés à cela. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à résoudre les problèmes en interne, loin des regards indiscrets. De l'extérieur, les grands clans étaient tous de belles et grandes familles, vivant en parfaite harmonie avec les Henges qui la composaient. Il était hors de question de laisser paraitre qu'il n'en était absolument rien auprès des autres Henges en ayant des querelles sur la place publique.

Donc si Sasuke envisageait cette solution, c'était qu'il devait vraiment être remonté contre son paternel. Après tout, cela se terminerait forcément par une cuisante humiliation pour l'un ou pour l'autre, le perdant devant alors s'abaisser à répondre aux exigences de son adversaire sans rechigner. En somme, le vaincu pouvait perdre très gros.

Sasuke cessa de fixer le ciel pour plonger ses prunelles noires dans les yeux de Naruto. Le blond se sentit aussitôt embarrassé. L'Uchiwa avait un air grave et sérieux peint sur le visage qui le fit frissonner.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais quiconque me dictait ce que je dois faire, affirma alors le phénix son regard profondément ancré à celui de Naruto. J'ai été stupide par le passé et je t'ai perdu en retour. Je ne laisserai plus personne, et sûrement pas mon père, décider avec qui je dois passer le reste de ma vie. Il s'agit de ma vie après tout. Et je ne veux ni devenir comme ma mère, ni faire subir cela à qui que ce soit. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur, et moi aussi. Alors je ferai tout pour pouvoir faire un mariage d'amour. Et non pas un mariage d'alliance avec un autre grand clan. Je veux pouvoir passer le reste de mes jours avec la personne que j'aime.

Ok. Donc Sasuke avait décidé qu'il voulait déjà qu'ils aient cette discussion. Absolument pas préparer et totalement décontenancer par la confession de l'Uchiwa, Naruto détourna le regard. Que répondre à cela ? Devait-il seulement croire que c'était vrai ? Sasuke lui avait dit par le passé qu'il ne voulait qu'avoir un enfant de lui et rien d'autre. Qui lui garantissait aujourd'hui qu'il en était autrement ? Que Sasuke était vraiment amoureux de lui ? Après tout, certes, le brun semblait sincère. Mais peut-être l'était-il car il était vraiment amoureux. Mais amoureux d'une autre personne que Naruto. Après tout, rien ne disait qu'il parlait de l'Uzumaki là. Et puisqu'il voulait réellement se marier avec cette personne, forcément, ses paroles étaient honnêtes. Cela n'empêchait pas l'Uchiwa de simplement vouloir lui faire un enfant pour faire plaisir à son père et puis ça en serait fini d'eux deux.

Bon, c'était vrai que Sasuke venait de dire le contraire, qu'il ne voulait plus rien faire pour son père. Seulement, est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas juste une ruse ?

Putain, son crâne allait exploser ! Naruto avait pleinement conscience que toutes ses réflexions étaient tirées par les cheveux, que Sasuke pouvait très bien être avoir dit la vérité et avoir des sentiments pour lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas simplement gober tout ça et lui dire amen. Sasuke l'avait déjà fait trop souffrir par le passé et maintenant le blond avait beaucoup trop peur de souffrir à nouveau à cause lui. C'était trop simple de juste dire « pardon, je me suis trompé il y a quatre ans, je veux bien t'épouser finalement ». Ça n'effaçait absolument pas toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées à cause de lui. Ça n'effaçait pas la douleur, la colère qu'il avait ressentie.

\- Pardon, ajouta subitement le brun. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Et encore même te causer de la peine.

Naruto réalisa alors que son souffle s'était accéléré et qu'il voyait trouble. Sasuke avait dû voir la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux humides et en déduire que le blond se retenait de pleurer. Bon, c'était plus des larmes de colère et de frustration, mais pour une fois qu'un Uchiwa s'excusait, il n'allait pas le contrarier.

\- La journée a été difficile, continua Sasuke pour se justifier. Et cette peste de Karine qui en a rajouté une couche en voulant m'imposer de la demander en mariage, ça n'a rien arrangé.

Effectivement, relativisa Naruto, le phénix aussi pouvait parfois se sentir anxieux et inquiet. Surtout que Karine avait été particulièrement persistante.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, assura le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sasuke. C'est une Uzumaki, ok, mais tu n'as pas à répondre de ses actes ! Tu ne l'as connais même pas cette fille !

\- C'est vrai, mais j'aurai pu intervenir.

\- Ca va, rassura le brun. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je tombais sur une folle dans son genre – ni la dernière malheureusement. Je te l'accorde, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon phénix ait une réaction aussi violente, c'est certain. Seulement, du coup, j'ai découvert quelque chose de nouveau sur lui. Et je compte bien travailler un peu ces flammes destructrices. Ça pourrait me servir lorsque je serai dans ta garde rapproché, oh futur Hokage !

\- Tu parles, ricana Naruto. Tu utiliseras sûrement ce pouvoir pour brûler mes bols de ramen et m'obliger à travailler plus vite, oui !

\- Hum, réfléchit-il un instant. C'est tout à fait possible.

\- Traitre ! S'écria l'Uzumaki en donnant un coup dans les côtes du brun.

Sasuke se massa – faussement, Naruto n'avait pas frappé si fort – les côtes en rigolant. L'atmosphère était enfin d'étendu entre eux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés ainsi comme des enfants. Et, réalisèrent-ils au même moment, ça leur avait manqué à tous les deux.

\- C'était quand même spectaculaire à voir, continua à Naruto. J'avais lu des choses aux sujets des flammes des phénix dans des vieux parchemins. Seulement, c'est bien plus impressionnant dans la réalité. Préviens-moi si jamais tu vas vraiment t'entrainer à les contrôler, j'aimerai bien pouvoir les étudier un peu plus.

\- D'accord, marmonna Sasuke, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, heureux que le blond veuille passer du temps avec lui.

\- Mais tu sais, je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, reprit Naruto. J'aurai pu stopper Karine dès que je l'ai vu aller dans ta direction. Seulement, je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Naruto, je suis un grand garçon. Je peux me défendre seul contre une gamine comme elle, insista le brun.

\- Je le sais, marmonna le blond mal à l'aise. Cependant, je m'en veux quand même. Je m'en veux, parce que… Je crois que… Dans un sens… j'avais envie…je voulais te tester… Voir comment tu allais réagir avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke perplexe.

\- Elle est une Uzumaki aussi alors…

\- Oh…

Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il savait qu'il avait profondément blessé. Cependant, se rendre compte à quel point il avait perdu la confiance de la personne qu'il aimait faisait mal quand même.

\- Tu voulais voir si je sauterai sur l'occasion pour la demander en mariage, poursuivit Sasuke abattu.

\- Honnêtement ? Oui, confirma le renard penaud.

\- Je comprends. J'ai été le dernier des nuls avec toi, il y a quatre ans.

\- Sasuke, coupa Naruto en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Mais je te le promets Naruto, je pensais chaque mot que je lui ai dit.

Sasuke avait à nouveau plongé son regard dans celui du blond. Tant d'émotions si basculées. L'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas être en train de lui mentir, Naruto en était certain.

\- Je te crois, assura-t-il dans un murmure.

Oui, il le croyait vraiment. Il avait toujours des doutes – c'était dans sa nature maintenant – mais il croyait vraiment Sasuke lorsqu'il lui disait vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, Naruto ne s'aperçut que leurs deux visages étaient en train de dangereusement se rapprocher que lorsque Sasuke dévia un instant son regard en direction de sa bouche.

Embarrassé et troublé, le blond détourna aussitôt la tête, essayant de dissimuler son visage aux yeux de l'Uchiwa. La bouche sèche, il réalisait qu'il avait été sur le point d'embrasser Sasuke. Lui, pas son renard.

Et putain, ce qu'il en avait eu envie !

Pouvoir sentir sur sa bouche cette même douce chaleur que celle qu'i ressentait à l'endroit où leurs bras se toucher. Pouvoir avoir son goût sur sa langue. Pouvoir être caressé – et caressé en retour – de la plus intime des façons par ses lèvres entêtantes.

Naruto se fustigea. Il devait se calmer et vite. Sinon, pour une fois, ce serait lui qui déclencherait les chaleurs de son renard par des idées obscènes – c'était déjà tellement rare que l'autre le laisse tranquille lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'Uchiwa, il n'allait pas tout gâcher quand même ! Naruto se demanda d'ailleurs si son renard ne faisait justement pas exprès de ne pas réagir. Ce manque de réaction était bien trop étrange de sa part. Peut-être avait enfin compris que s'il voulait absolument le phénix, il fallait d'abord que Naruto n'ait lui-même des sentiments pour Sasuke.

\- Mais je suis content que cette histoire avec Karine soit finie, lâcha le blond en essayant de se raccrocher à leur dernière conversation pour masquer son début d'érection.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Sasuke qui profita du fait que Naruto ait le regard ailleurs pour venir prendre sa main.

Naruto déglutit. C'était vraiment intime comme geste. Pourtant, il l'accepta, emmêlant naturellement ses doigts à ceux du brun. Il espérait simplement que l'autre ne remarque pas à quel point à quel point sa peau devait être moite. La situation le stressait énormément après tout !

\- Tu sais, poursuivit le renard, j'étais vraiment heureux lorsque tu as envoyé Karine au diable.

\- Oh s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! Je peux envoyer des clins d'œil aguicheurs en direction de toutes les jeunes filles qui vont assister aux tournois juste pour pouvoir ensuite les remballer devant toi !

\- Crétins, ria Naruto en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Main dans la main, épaule contre épaule, Naruto se sentait bien. Ils restèrent d'ailleurs ainsi un moment, appréciant simplement le silence de la nuit et la présence de l'autre.

Cela avait été une étrange soirée – Naruto ne voyait vraiment pas comment la qualifier autrement – cependant, au final, il s'agissait d'une des meilleurs soirées qu'avait passé le blond depuis son retour. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible encore quelques semaines plus tôt, mais passer du temps avec Sasuke était vraiment agréable.

\- Pas que je souhaite déjà te quitter ou que ta présence m'ennuie, au contraire, débuta Sasuke après un long moment à écouter le chant des cigales. Seulement, il commence à se faire vraiment tard. Et même si mon phénix nous réchauffe tous les deux, je sens les muscles de mon dos se refroidirent dangereusement. Même si on peut se reposer demain, j'aimerais bien ne pas être cloué au lit toute la journée à cause de muscles atrophiés par l'effort et le froid.

L'image d'un Sasuke gémissant et pleurnichant tout en réclamant des compresses chaudes pour son pauvre dos, allongé dans un lit telle une vieille femme fit rire Naruto. C'était tellement peu Uchiwa qu'il espérait presque que ça arrive juste pour pouvoir se moquer de lui par la suite.

\- Allez tournes-toi, fit Naruto en prenant pitié du phénix. Je vais t'arranger ça.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, contra directement Sasuke. Toi aussi tu as passé les deux derniers jours à nettoyer. Tu as également le droit de te reposer. Je ne vais pas encore t'obliger à utiliser ton chakra pour moi !

\- Arrête de faire des simagrées et retourne-toi, ordonna le renard. Après le dîner, Shizune et Konan sont allées voir tous les Henges volants pour leur détendre les muscles des ailes. Crois-moi, même Kakashi-sensei ne s'est pas fait prié pour accepter. Il a même été un peu trop enthousiasme envers Konan si tu veux mon avis. Tu es le seul qui n'a pas eu droit à un traitement pour son dos.

\- J'en ai eu un ce matin, rectifia Sasuke. Je n'étais pas réveillé, cependant je suis certain que tu m'as démêlé les muscles. J'étais beaucoup trop en forme par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Ce matin, c'est surtout ton chakra que j'ai démêlé. Et il était sens dessus dessous à cause de mon sceau de restriction trop puissant pour commencer. De plus, Kakashi-sensei aussi a eu droit à une petite remise en forme ce matin. Bon, il a surtout servi de cobaye à Sakura, mais il a quand même apprécié. Maintenant, tourne-toi ou je te fais un nouveau sceau de restriction pour t'y obliger.

Un brin sceptique, Sasuke fit quand même ce qu'on lui demandait et présenta son dos au blond. Si déjà Naruto le menaçait, il aurait au moins pu trouver une idée un peu plus sexy. Il n'aurait pas été contre le fait que le blond le menace de le plaquer au sol par exemple. Bon, il y aurait eu de forte chance qu'il fasse la forte tête juste pour pouvoir effectivement être plaqué au sol par l'Uzumaki et ainsi sentir son corps se coller au sien. Mais que voulez-vous, il était humain après tout.

Naruto frotta un instant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, d'une part pour malaxer son chakra, d'autre part pour enlever toute trace de moiteur – ça l'avait vraiment chamboulé ce petit tête à tête main dans la main avec le brun. Puis, délicatement, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules devant lui, se concentrant sur les muscles, effectivement bien noués de son camarde.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Sasuke ne put réussir à contenir un gémissement. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Kakashi-sensei ne s'était pas fait prié, c'était vraiment agréable comme traitement ! De véritables ondes de plaisirs parcouraient chaque cellule de son corps, envoyant des frissons d'extase jusque dans ses pieds.

C'était tout simplement divin. Du bonheur à l'état brut. Il en sentait même son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon. Il espérait juste être capable d'arriver à contenir toute jouissance. Parce que sérieusement, quoique fut en train de lui faire Naruto, il pouvait en avoir un orgasme dans moins de deux minutes s'il continuait.

Le blond, de son côté, était bien content que Sasuke ne puisse pas voir son visage. Nul doute qu'à la chaleur qu'il ressentait, il devait être – encore, ça devenait vraiment une habitude en présence de l'Uchiwa – rouge comme une pivoine. Il ne savait pas si c'était consciemment ou non, mais Sasuke haletait et lâchait de petits gémissements. Cambrant de plus en plus le dos au fur et à mesure du traitement, lui aussi les joues légèrement colorées et les yeux dans le vague, le phénix était vraiment excitant. Naruto devait entièrement se focaliser sur son chakra et pas sur les sons qu'émettait l'Uchiwa pour ne pas aggraver son début d'érection.

Naruto continua plus que nécessaire ses soins, dénouant jusqu'au dernier petit muscle du phénix. La situation lui plaisait grandement. Il savait que Sasuke avait également une érection – il avait une vue complète du corps de l'Uchiwa grâce au chakra qu'il lui insufflait – et se délectait de savoir que c'était à cause de lui que Sasuke bandait. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait du plaisir volontairement – il devait régulièrement faire ce genre de soin au Mont Myôboku, seulement il ne s'attardait jamais plus que nécessaire et c'était rarement sur des Henges qui l'attiraient physiquement ou qui n'étaient pas de sa famille. C'était une sensation vraiment grisante. Il ne savait pas que donner ainsi du plaisir à quelqu'un pouvait être aussi jouissif.

Il n'avait eu que très peu de rapport intime jusqu'à présent. Et les rares fois avaient été avec Sasuke. Cependant, leur relation avait été tellement teintée parce que l'Uchiwa lui avait dit, que Naruto avait surtout tenté de tout faire pour oublier ces épisodes.

Malgré tout, il se rappelait très bien des sensations et des orgasmes que cela lui avait causé – oui bon, son renard avait tendance à lui rejouer les scènes lorsqu'il était en chaleur, il l'avouait – cependant, c'était Sasuke qui avait été l'investigateur à chaque fois. Lui n'avait alors pas fait grand chose.

Dans un sens, il était donc en train de lui rendre la pareille. Et le fait que lui-même soit sur le point de jouir n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il continuait d'envoyer du chakra dans le corps du brun alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à soigner.

A vrai dire, il comptait même aller jusqu'au bout. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il voulait voir Sasuke jouir du traitement qu'il lui infligeait.

Malheureusement, le brun dû voir clair dans son jeu, car alors que l'orgasme allait le frapper, le phénix attrapa ses deux mains pour les écarter de ses épaules.

A bout de souffle, Sasuke se laissa soudainement tomber en arrière contre le torse de l'Uzumaki.

En réalité, le blond n'était guère dans un meilleur état. Lui aussi pantelait, son short complétement déformé par une érection qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée.

\- Maintenant je regrette vraiment d'avoir été endormi ce matin, affirma Sasuke entre deux halètements.

Etant donné que les conditions n'avaient pas vraiment été les mêmes entre le matin et maintenant, le brun savait très bien que Naruto n'aurait pas autant pris son temps s'il avait été éveillé lors du premier traitement. Sasuke n'était pas idiot. Il avait parfaitement senti ce que lui faisait le blond. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que tous ses muscles soient soulagés de leur douleur. Naruto s'était ensuite concentré à lui soulagé une toute autre douleur.

Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe comme ça. Il avait regagné un peu la confiance de Naruto ce soir, seulement ce n'était pas suffisant. Le blond ne le croyait pas encore totalement. Il n'avait pas fini de faire ses preuves, Sasuke en était conscient.

Et puis, comme disait l'adage, plus ils attendraient, plus le plaisir serait grandiose lors de la consommation de leur nuit de noce.

Cependant, il retenait que Naruto avait ce genre de pouvoir avec son chakra. Il ne manquerait pas de lui demander souvent d'en faire usage dans l'avenir. Ça, c'était certain. Surtout que dans la position où il était, il sentait parfaitement le sexe érigé de l'Uzumaki frotté contre ses reins. Si même le blond en avait érection, pourquoi se privait de recommencer ?

Mais après leur mariage. Ou au moins, après l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Sasuke avait quand même était élevé dans un clan où moral et pudeur étaient de mise. Et la chasteté jusqu'au mariage était l'un des premiers principes. Ils avaient donc déjà assez fauté comme cela.

Sasuke comptait bien se rattraper dans le futur de toute façon.

\- Je suis prêt à remettre cette foutu arène en ordre tout seul l'année prochaine si tu me promets de recommencer ce que tu viens de me faire en récompense, proclama l'Uchiwa qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

\- Idiot, ne put s'empêcher de répondre le blond.

Une fois qu'ils furent remis de leurs émotions, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. A contre cœur, même si Naruto n'osait se l'avouer. Sasuke fut le premier à se mettre debout, attrapant aussitôt la main de l'Uzumaki pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Naruto chancela un instant. La pression n'était pas encore redescendue dans une partie assez au sud de son corps. De plus, il avait utilisé plus de chakra que nécessaire – le seul avantage étant que du coup leurs animaux respectifs avaient eux aussi pris leurs pieds et ne se manifesteraient donc pas avant plusieurs heures. Les deux garçons n'avaient peut-être pas joui, mais en mêlant ainsi leurs deux chakras – et au vu des sensations qu'ils en avaient ressenti – Naruto n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le renard et le phénix avaient atteint le septième ciel de leur côté.

Si ça permettait, en plus, que son renard ne le boude pas pendant plusieurs jours, alors Naruto ne regrettait absolument pas son audace. Et puis, l'expérience avait vraiment été excitante. L'idée de recommencer ne lui déplaisait absolument pas au final.

\- Rentrons dormir, chuchota Sasuke.

Même une fois qu'il fut debout et droit sur ses jambes, Sasuke garda sa main dans celle du blond. Loin d'avoir envie de l'y retirer, Naruto accepta le geste, se laissant gentiment tiré par l'Uchiwa en direction de leur dortoir.

\- Ah si seulement le monde pouvait arrêter de tourner, se lamenta le brun.

\- Tu as si peu envie de voir ton père ? Questionna Naruto amusé.

\- Ca et le fait que je serai bien resté encore un peu plus longtemps dans tes bras.

Ok, donc Sasuke avait décidé de le tuer, c'était officiel. Mama, qui aurait cru que l'Uchiwa pouvait être aussi… guimauve.

Mais bon, c'était rafraichissant et dans un sens, ils en avaient besoin. Leur relation devait se reconstruire lentement et les mots doux et les petits gestes tendres n'étaient pas désagréables de temps en temps. Naruto n'en avait jamais reçu avant – par contre, il avait souvent vu Kisame et Konan s'en faire l'un et l'autre, et même si à l'époque, il s'était ri d'eux, maintenant il comprenait le sentiment de plénitude et d'euphorie que cela apportait. Il espérait juste qu'Yahiko ne le voit jamais faire de même avec Sasuke, sinon il allait y avoir droit un moment…

Bien qu'ils marchaient à un rythme très lent – ce qui, honnêtement, ne leur ressemblait guère d'ordinaire – ils arrivèrent rapidement dans leur auberge. Sasuke ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de son ancien coéquipier, le guidant jusqu'à l'étage où ils dormaient.

Naruto se fit la réflexion que c''était assez bizarre de ce dire que Sasuke Uchiwa était en train de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Cependant, vu tout ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

\- Je dois donc te souhaiter bonne nuit maintenant, murmura le brun essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte de la chambre de l'Uzumaki.

\- Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit tout aussi doucement Naruto. Et merci pour la soirée. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi.

\- Oh il me semble qu'entre nous deux, s'amusa le phénix, ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que le plaisir était vraiment pour moi.

\- Mais tu es vraiment un obsédé ma parole, se moqua le blond. Tu es pire que Jiraya !

\- Je pense que je suis loin de lui arriver à la cheville, contra Sasuke. Vu comme je l'ai vu baver en louchant sur toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Il pourrait quand même faire l'effort d'être discret. C'est un Sennin quand même !

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, rigola Naruto.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en voir plus…

Est-ce que ça avait toujours été aussi simple et amusant de parler avec Sasuke par le passé ? Naruto avait l'impression qu'il pouvait continuer pendant des heures à raconter des bêtises à l'Uchiwa et à attendre ses commentaires en retour.

Vraiment, la soirée avait été très agréable.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que je te souhaite bon courage pour demain, continua Naruto après un léger silence.

\- Oui j'ai intérêt à être en forme pour accueillir mon père, confirma le phénix en soupirant.

\- Promis, je penserais fort à toi pour t'aider dans cette dure épreuve, blagua le blond.

\- Eh bien, si tu penses à moi, je ne peux que m'en sortir.

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux un instant, se moquant de leur propre sottise.

Naruto se souvenait comme ils leur arrivaient souvent de se sortir ce genre d'ânerie avant qu'il parte pour le Mont Myôboku. Ils passaient alors quasiment toutes leurs soirées ensemble dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa, à parler de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien, mais c'était ce qui était le plus amusant. Ces moments avaient vraiment manqué à Naruto.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit plus tôt que je ne te mettrai plus la pression avec ça ce soir, déclara soudain le brun en reprenant un air grave. Seulement, je veux que tu saches que je suis sérieux. Mon vœu le plus cher, ce serait de pouvoir épouser la personne dont je suis amoureux depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant.

Tout en parlant, Sasuke avait attrapé les deux mains du blond dans les siennes pour les serrer, rapprochant leurs deux visages jusqu'à presque collé leur deux fronts ensemble.

\- Et après ce que je t'ai avoué hier soir, tu sais qui est la personne que j'aime, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent, le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre.

C'était maintenant officiel, Sasuke voulait sa mort. Naruto avait l'impression que son cœur allait finir par sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il battait vite et fort.

L'impression se confirma lorsque l'Uchiwa se rapprocha encore et vint coller leurs lèvres ensembles. Le baiser fut chaste et rapide, mais il fut suffisant pour causer un arrêt cardiaque au plus jeune.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, murmura tendrement Sasuke à son oreille.

Voyant le blond tétanisé sur place, l'Uchiwa eut un léger rictus. Puis se penchant pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre où dormait déjà Kiba et les deux autres, doucement, il poussa Naruto à l'intérieur en direction du seul lit vide.

Le blond s'y dirigea comme un automate avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Sasuke attendit que Naruto soit confortablement installé avant de fermer la porte, non sans avoir adressé un dernier sourire à son camarde avant de partir.

Allongé dans son lit, Naruto entendit l'Uchiwa faire quelques pas dans le couloir avant de pénétrer dans une chambre un peu plus loin.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que l'autre ne reviendrait pas et qu'aucun de ses camarades de chambre ne s'était réveillé, l'Uzumaki porta une main à sa bouche.

Sasuke l'avait embrassé.

Sasuke lui avait dit vouloir l'épouser et passer le reste de ses jours avec lui.

Sasuke lui avait fait vivre une soirée magique. La plus belle de toute sa vie.

Sasuke venait de faire battre son cœur comme il n'avait plus battu depuis longtemps.

Naruto avait tellement envie d'y croire. Croire à une vie possible avec l'Uchiwa. Il l'avait tant voulu, tant rêver lors de leur première année à Konoha. Pouvait-il vraiment espérer voir ce rêve se concrétisait ou allait-il encore souffrir à la fin ?

Parce que, quoi que Naruto essayait de se persuader, il était toujours amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa.

A suivre…

(1) Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un blobfish, allez regarder des photos sur google. Je suis assez fière de cette insulte lol

* * *

 **Voilà, avec un peu d'avance, mon cadeau de Noël ! J'espère que ce petit tête à tête vous a plu en tout cas ^_^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :** **SURPRISE ! C'est un nouveau chapitre bonus ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Kiri sera à l'honneur ^_^**

 **Date de sortie du prochain chapitre :** **SURPRISE ! (mais pas pour Noël, hein, vous avez déjà eu un cadeau de Noël, donc juste surprise)**

 **PS : Comme dis dans l'annonce au début de chapitre, je suis à la recherche ****d'un ou d'une bêta lectrice** **pour la suite de cette histoire.**


	16. Chapter BONUS 2

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Note :** Alors ayant juste lu le manga et pas regarder l'anime, j'ai appris récemment que Meï est brune et pas blonde. Tant pis, comme j'en ai fait une Uzumaki ici, dans cette histoire elle est blonde. De même pour Haku, comme on n'a jamais vraiment su son sexe, j'ai pris le parti d'en faire une fille dans cette histoire.

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Un grand merci à Hide-sunshine pour la correction (rapide en plus) de ce chapitre !

 **Merci à** **Penny** (Oui, c'est à peu près ce qu'il reste plus plein de surprise et de cliffhangers !) **Kimberlay** (Je te remercie pour ta candidature de bêta mais finalement c'est Hide-sunshine qui est ma nouvelle bêta-lectrice) **lachmy, Nani-san, aneliouseni** (je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir publier le chapitre bonus aujourd'hui vu que je cherchais une nouvelle bêta-lectrice et que je n'étais pas sûre que la personne ait le temps de corriger ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça te fera une jolie surprise lorsque tu verras que ce chapitre est en ligne en tout cas ^_^ Promis, les prochains chapitres, je continuerai à donner une date de publication) **Streema, merguez, Kurukia** (il y aura une belle dose d'affection sasunaru dans le chapitre 15, promis ! Et pour Karine, il faudra attendre un peu pour voir ce qu'elle compte faire et si elle va y arriver) **Kitsuneko-narusasu, et Yume hime** (Ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et le fait que ce soit inspiré du maga Sex Pistol ^_^ Je ne connais pas le couple Gaara-Itachi, j'avoue que je ne lis pas grand-chose en dehors du SasuNaruSasu… Et j'ai pensé à quelqu'un d'autre en fait pour Itachi, quelqu'un de pas très conventionnel non plus lol Merci pour les conseils d'orthographe ^_^ j'ai trouvé une nouvelle bêta-lectrice rapidement, heureusement, mais le problème c'est surtout que lorsque je relis, au bout d'un moment, je me concentre uniquement sur l'histoire et les fautes d'orthographe et grammaire me passe direct par-dessus la tête… PS : le «bisous pomme banane champignon » m'a beaucoup fait rire) **pour vos reviews !**

 **SURPRISE ! Un petit chapitre bonus centré sur nos amis de Kiri pour vous souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux pour 2018 !**

 **Bonne année et bonne lecture à tous ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre Bonus 2**

* * *

Même si la création de deux pays distincts était un événement récent, les grandes cités jalonnant actuellement les Pays de l'Eau n'en étaient pas moins centenaires. La plus ancienne d'entre elles étant la belle et majestueuse cité de Kiri.

L'histoire des Henges était jonchée de guerres et de conflits. Même si les plus mémorables, puisque les plus meurtrières, étaient les Grandes Guerres contre les Humains, les plus nombreuses, et non pas moins cruelles, étaient celles entre Henges eux-mêmes.

Après la fin de la Première Guerre contre les Humains, les querelles reprirent rapidement, semant la discorde dans un peuple déjà bien amoindri et blessé. Le monde voulait un coupable à blâmer et la faute fût jetée d'un clan à l'autre, ravivant les vieilles rivalités.

Ces affrontements amenèrent à une courte période d'exode. Les êtres d'eau et de feu n'ayant jamais pu, de par leur nature, se supporter, connurent les pires disputes. Meurtris, fatigués de voir les leurs souffrir, la plupart des clans d'élément eau décidèrent de partir pour s'installer plus à l'Est, près du grand océan. Excédés par l'arrogance et la dureté des grands clans de feu, certaines familles d'élément vent et terre les suivirent.

Cet exode fut principalement mené par sept familles qui, à partir d'un simple village de pêcheurs, fondèrent la cité antique de Kiri. Pierre par pierre, ces sept clans bâtirent les bases d'une nouvelle ère pour tous les Henges qui les avaient suivis. Une ère loin des brimades, des insultes et des humiliations engendrées à leur encontre par les clans de feu. Une ère de paix, d'harmonie entre les espèces, et de grandes découvertes régna alors pendant des décennies sur toute la partie Est du monde Henge.

Ces sept familles jurèrent sur leur vie de protéger pour l'éternité ce qu'ils avaient construit. Prêtant serment de devenir toujours plus fort et de défendre avec ardeur les valeurs qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes contribué à créer. S'engageant à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour que Kiri jamais ne tombe.

Et jamais Kiri ne fut ne serait-ce qu'ébranlée. La grande cité et les multiples villages qui virent ensuite le jour autour d'elle ne connurent plus aucun conflit pendant des siècles. Cependant, et malgré leurs querelles passées, lorsque les grandes familles de feu appelèrent à la Guerre après la destruction de la cité antique de Konoha, ces sept mêmes familles furent les premières à se porter volontaire pour aider leur peuple à chasser les Humains de leur terre.

Ces sept clans se nommaient les Hoshigaki, les Hôzuki, les Momochi, les Ringo, les Akebino, les Biwa et les Yagura. Et ils formaient aujourd'hui encore les sept plus grands clans en matière de prospérité, de prestige et de puissance de tout le Pays de l'Eau.

* * *

Lorsque Suigetsu était entré dans la chambre près d'une heure plus tôt, il avait trouvé un Dariu couché sur un lit à lire une bande dessinée et un Chôjûrô assis sur le lit voisin en train d'aiguiser avec application ses deux épées. Les deux élèves de Konoha ne s'étaient contentés que de relever leur visage pour le saluer avant de reprendre leur activité. Suigetsu les avait salués en retour puis était allé s'installer sur un lit vide, celui le plus proche de la fenêtre pour pouvoir observer les Henges en contrebas qui se baladaient encore sur la grande place.

Une heure était passée et la seule chose qui avait changé était le fait que Dariu avait rejoint Chôjûrô dans l'aiguisage de sa lame.

Suigetsu poussa un lourd soupir. La soirée allait être longue. Il aurait bien proposé de faire un concours pour voir qui avait la plus longue épée. Cependant, il pouvait déjà dire que c'était lui, et de loin. Pas du tout marrant s'il n'y avait pas un minimum de suspense.

Dommage qu'Haku soit une fille, pensa-t-il avec lassitude. Si elle avait été là, il aurait au moins pu discuter avec elle. Quoique non. Après réflexion, elle se serait contentée de lui jeter un regard noir s'il avait osé l'interrompre pendant son bichonnage d'arme. Dans ses souvenirs, selon l'humeur dans laquelle elle était, Haku avait le don inné de glacer une personne sur place d'un seul regard. La simple présence de Dariu et Chôjûrô n'était pas si mal que ça finalement.

Les pensées de Suigetsu furent coupées par des éclats de rire provenant d'une chambre voisine. Un sourire se dessina malgré lui sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le rire de Jûgo dans le lot. Au moins lui semblait bien s'amuser.

\- Ça doit être Naruto et Kiba, intervint Chôjûrô qui avait vu le blond tendre l'oreille. Ils ne sont jamais discrets lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

\- J'avais remarqué cet après-midi, acquiesça Suigetsu. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de spécimens comme eux à Kiri, sinon Dieu seul sait dans quel état serait notre belle cité.

Le blond et Chôjûrô éclatèrent de rire. Même Dariu ricana à la remarque de Suigetsu.

La vie à Kiri était souvent mouvementée, agitée par les diverses tempêtes que leur amenaient le grand océan. Leur quotidien était ainsi jalonné d'habitudes et de traditions. Pourtant, leur vie n'en était pas moins paisible. Tous les enfants apprenaient dès leur enfance quoi faire en cas de tremblement de terre et comment rejoindre les abris lors de vents ou pluies trop violentes. Dès que les sirènes de la ville résonnaient, ce qui arrivait au moins une fois par mois, chacun savait exactement quoi faire. Et tout se faisait toujours dans le calme. Jamais Kiri n'avait connu hystérie ou crise de panique.

Suigetsu pensait que cela venait fondamentalement des habitants eux-mêmes. Les êtres d'eau étaient des êtres calmes, réfléchis, presque imperturbables. Les familles de terre et de vent qui vivaient dans le Pays de l'Eau avaient dû finir par adopter ce même flegme avec le temps.

Alors toute cette agitation était presque rafraîchissante pour Suigetsu. Même à Suna, il n'avait croisé d'Henges aussi drôles et puérils que les deux meilleurs amis de Konoha. Il était même heureux que Jûgo puisse passer un peu de temps avec eux. Voir de nouvelles choses lui ferait du bien et il espérait que la joie de vivre et un peu de l'exubérance du jeune Uzumaki déteindrait sur son coéquipier.

\- Ils ont de la chance qu'Haku ne soit pas là, déclara Chôjûrô. Sinon, elle serait déjà allée les découper en rondelle.

\- Le doux et féminin caractère d'Haku n'a pas changé je présume, ricana Suigetsu. Il m'avait semblé qu'elle avait l'air un peu énervé lorsque nous étions dans la petite arène. Si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'elle ne me coupe la main en représailles, je serais bien allé lui dire qu'à force de froncer les sourcils ainsi, elle allait finir par être aussi fripée qu'une vieille femme à 20 ans seulement.

\- Elle ne se serait sûrement pas contentée de ne te couper qu'une main si tu lui avais dit ça, ria Chôjûrô.

\- Son apparence physique n'a jamais été une priorité pour elle de toute façon, rétorqua de son côté Dariu en haussant les épaules.

Haku venait d'un clan très réputé de Kiri. Sa famille était connue et reconnue dans tout leur pays pour son savoir-faire dans la construction de navire – et pour un peuple vivant principalement des ressources de l'océan, cela voulait dire beaucoup. Ils étaient les principaux constructeurs des bateaux de pêche sillonnant l'océan, mais aussi et surtout, de la flotte impériale du Mizukage.

Aucune frontière marine n'existait avec les Humains. Il leur arrivait même de commercer par la mer avec eux. Cependant, l'histoire leur avait appris à être vigilants. Même si aucune menace n'avait jamais plané clairement sur la cité, une magnifique flotte de navires de guerre se trouvait prête dans le port de Kiri. La famille d'Haku prenait même soin de vérifier tous les ans l'état de l'intégralité des vaisseaux, réparant ou apportant des modifications innovantes aux pièces qui en avaient besoin.

Haku était la benjamine de la famille et avait trois frères aînés. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais caché sa passion de la construction – et de la découpe du bois – et allait intégrer à la rentrée prochaine une école d'ingénieur pour reprendre dans le futur l'entreprise familiale avec l'un de ses frères.

L'annonce de son acceptation avait atteint les oreilles de Suigetsu la semaine passée – la mère du blond faisait des rapports réguliers à son fils sur ces potentielles prétendantes, Suigetsu n'ayant encore jamais osé lui parler de Jûgo, il avait le temps de le faire lors des tournois de toute façon. Et tout Kiri se réjouissait déjà à cette idée. Haku avait toujours montré beaucoup de talent et regorgeait de bonnes idées, les dernières innovations apportées à la flotte venant d'elle depuis les cinq dernières années.

Nul doute qu'avec un avenir professionnel aussi radieux, et une beauté naturelle qu'enviaient beaucoup de jeunes filles de Kiri, les mâles du Pays de l'Eau allaient se jeter à ses pieds. Suigetsu leur souhaitait d'ailleurs bonne chance. Haku était un ours blanc et comme son animal, elle était dure, froide et sans pitié. Le fait de n'avoir eu que des frères n'arrangeant pas la situation…

\- Sa mauvaise humeur ne va pas s'améliorer dans les prochains jours, continua Chôjûrô. Au contraire, plus on va approcher du début des tournois, plus elle va devenir exécrable. Je pense qu'on l'emmènera demain dans les bois. Couper des arbres l'aidera sûrement à se canaliser un peu.

\- Ça m'étonne que les tournois la rendent nerveuse, répondit Suigetsu perplexe. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Au petit coup d'œil échangé entre les deux coéquipiers, le blond sut qu'autre chose se cachait derrière le comportement de la jeune fille. Et même s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche d'Haku – elle était un peu trop dangereuse pour lui – tout cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

\- Vous en avez déjà trop dit pour ne pas continuer les gars, assura le blond avec un grand sourire malicieux. Vous avez aiguisé ma curiosité, alors vous avez intérêt à cracher le morceau.

\- Ce n'est rien de vraiment intéressant, affirma Chôjûrô en soupirant. Haku est simplement amoureuse.

\- Sérieux ? S'excita le poisson. Le cœur de glace d'Haku s'est dégelé pour quelqu'un ?! Comment vous le savez ? Elle vous l'a dit ?

Les deux coéquipiers tiquèrent aux termes qu'utilisa Suigetsu pour désigner le cœur de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas supposés protéger son honneur en contredisant l'Hôzuki. Cependant, puisque ce dernier n'avait pas entièrement tort, ils se contentèrent d'hocher les épaules et de laisser couler.

\- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin, poursuivit Chôjûrô. C'est devenu de plus en plus flagrant avec les années.

\- C'est un élève de Konoha alors ? Questionna Suigetsu avec empressement. Je l'ai déjà croisé ?

Chôjûrô et Dariu se regardèrent à nouveau. Aux têtes qu'ils tiraient, le blond en déduisit qu'Haku n'avait pas dû choisir un Henge facile.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un élève, répondit Chôjûrô avec une grimace.

Le blond en resta bouche bée. Si ce n'était pas un élève, c'était donc un professeur. Là, niveau parti difficile, elle avait fait fort. Même lui préférait sa situation avec Jûgo. Il avait au moins une chance de voir l'autre accepter un duel avec lui. Avec un professeur, c'était pratiquement impossible.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas le dernier fils de l'Hokage ? Sarutobi Asura ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Asuma et non ce n'est pas lui, rassura Chôjûrô. Il s'agit de notre professeur. Zabuza Momochi.

Momochi ? Au moins, elle avait bon goût.

Même si Suigetsu faisait partie des sept grands clans de Kiri, il ne connaissait pas entièrement les six autres. Il n'était donc pas sûr de se rappeler exactement qui était ce Zabuza. Tout ce qu'il savait était que le chef actuel du clan Momochi était un alligator et qu'il avait deux fils d'une trentaine d'années.

\- Il est au courant ? Demanda soudain le blond. Pour les sentiments d'Haku ?

Les deux autres lui répondirent d'un hochement d'épaule parfaitement synchronisé.

Si eux avaient remarqué les sentiments d'Haku, il y avait une chance que le professeur également. Mais puisqu'Haku stressait pour les tournois, c'était qu'elle devait savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour elle. Qui sait, elle s'était peut-être même déjà déclaré à l'enseignant. Non, la connaissant, elle comptait sûrement le faire en lançant un défi à l'homme durant les tournois.

\- Ok les mecs, déclara alors Suigetsu. Faudra pas m'en vouloir si je vous fuis comme la peste pendant les prochains jours si je vous vois avec Haku. Votre coéquipière, votre merde.

Aux regards que lui envoyèrent les deux autres, le blond sut exactement quel genre d'adjectif avait dû défiler dans leur tête pour le qualifier. Lui devait déjà se payer Karine et ses délires. Chacun ses problèmes.

\- En parlant de coup de foudre, poursuivit Suigetsu en se rapprochant de Dariu. J'ai vu que tu avais un ticket avec la blonde. Ino je crois. Elle est vraiment pas mal et une Yamanaka ce n'est pas un si mauvais parti. Tu pourrais même rester vivre au Pays du Feu avec elle si tu veux.

Suigetsu, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants de Kiri, s'était souvent moqué lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes des origines de Dariu.

Après la création des deux Pays, il fût décidé que, pour garantir une certaine harmonie, des êtres de feu devaient aller vivre au Pays de l'Eau, et inversement, des êtres d'eau au Pays du Feu. Le clan de Dariu faisait partie de ces familles qui avaient suivi les ordres d'Harashima Senju et étaient allées s'installer à Kiri. Les enfants comme lui étaient donc souvent l'objet de moqueries de la part des êtres d'eau, à qui ils reprochaient de ne pas être de « vrais » Henges du Pays de l'Eau. Autant dire que ce genre de railleries n'avait pas spécialement manqué à Dariu, mais il s'y était attendu en décidant d'intégrer l'école de Konoha au secondaire.

Bien que la mère de Dariu était une Akebino, l'un des sept grands clans de Kiri, lui, contrairement à sa petite sœur, avait eu la malchance d'hériter des caractéristiques animales du clan de son père. Il était donc un léopard de feu, une espèce vraiment très rare dans le Pays de l'Eau, ce qui n'avait pas franchement aidé dans sa relation avec les autres enfants. Et Suigetsu, comme beaucoup d'autres, s'amusaient à le taquiner sur le fait qu'il allait forcément retourner un jour vivre au Pays du Feu pour être entouré d'êtres de feu comme lui.

\- Ino ne m'intéresse pas, déclara simplement le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Suigetsu ahuri. Tu as tort mec, elle est super belle et elle te mange dans la main. Que veux-tu de plus ?

La seule réponse qu'obtint le blond fut un grognement. Décidant qu'il n'aimait pas cette conversation, Dariu retourna toute son attention sur son épée.

\- C'est parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke lorsqu'elle a débarqué à Konoha, expliqua Chôjûrô.

\- Ah je vois. Monsieur n'aime pas l'idée de passer en second. Surtout après un Uchiwa, épilogua l'Hôzuki.

\- Ça et le fait que le seul combat pour lequel il compte se battre lors des tournois sera un duel face à Ameyuri Ringo, commenta distraitement Chôjûrô.

Ameyuri Ringo, était l'unique héritière des Ringo, l'un des sept grands clans de Kiri. Sa mère, précédente chef du clan, était morte d'une leucémie foudroyante quelques mois à peine après sa naissance, et son père, un Henge de vent, n'avait jamais pu se remarier la laissant fille unique. Néanmoins, au vu de la puissance que possédait déjà très jeune la demoiselle, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait la prochaine à reprendre la tête du clan Ringo.

Elle et Dariu étaient amis d'enfance. La mère de Dariu avait était très proche de la mère d'Ameyuri et avait décidé, à la mort de celle-ci, de toujours garder un œil sur la jeune fille. Les deux enfants étant nés la même année, ils avaient donc toujours passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

S'il existait un équivalent à l'excentricité et l'hyperactivité de Naruto Uzumaki au Pays de l'Eau, c'était incontestablement Ameyuri Ringo. Elle était une pieuvre et en tant que tel, son jeu favori avait toujours été de traquer des proies. Toutes sortes de proies, même celles qui ne savaient pas qu'elles en étaient, ce qui avait amené à pas mal de situations burlesques. Suigetsu avait une fois eu le malheur de lui servir de proie. Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit, ainsi que la magnifique cicatrice qui ornait depuis une bonne partie de son mollet droit.

Maintenant que le blond y réfléchissait, Dariu avait souvent servi de proie à la demoiselle, et de son plein gré qui plus est.

\- Tu as toujours le béguin pour elle ? S'étonna Suigetsu. Tu es complètement fêlé de vouloir la combattre en duel. Mais je t'accorde qu'elle est vraiment devenue jolie. Pas du tout le même genre qu'Ino, mais belle quand même. Quand elle tient en place sans ouvrir la bouche bien sûr.

Dans sa jeunesse, Ameyuri avait été un vrai garçon manqué, refusant de s'habiller ou d'agir comme une fille. Elle s'était d'ailleurs une fois coupé les cheveux avec son épée en guise de protestation. Elle avait ensuite refusé que quiconque lui arrange une coiffure convenable et s'était baladée des années durant avec une coupe garçonne qui partait dans tous les sens.

Soit sa lubie lui était enfin passée, soit quelqu'un avait réussi à la forcer à se comporter un peu mieux. Suigetsu l'avait revue plusieurs fois l'été dernier. Les chefs des sept clans se réunissaient souvent et puisqu'il n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire, Suigetsu y avait suivi son père pour savoir tout ce qu'il avait loupé en son absence. Bien sûr, Ameyuri, en tant que future chef du clan Ringo, avait aussi été invitée à y participer.

Elle était devenue grande, très grande, dépassant de plusieurs centimètres beaucoup des Henges présents. Autant dire que Suigetsu – qui avait pourtant une taille honorable – s'était senti plus d'une fois petit en sa présence. Elle avait enfin laissé ses cheveux tranquilles et ceux-ci étaient devenus très longs. Suigetsu ne savait pas si c'était simplement par flegme ou par coquetterie, cependant, malgré la chaleur écrasante de Kiri, il ne l'avait pas une seule fois vu les cheveux attachés.

Niveau vestimentaire, par contre, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours habillée sobrement de vêtement unisexe plutôt ample – néanmoins, Suigetsu pouvait jurer que le vent lui avait laissé entrevoir de magnifiques courbes sous ses habits. Elle était surtout plus propre qu'à une certaine époque – il était connu que l'héritière Ringo aimait autant barboter dans l'eau que dans la boue.

Une chose n'avait en tout cas pas changé : son visage. Ameyuri avait toujours eu un très beau visage, fin et parfaitement symétrique. Elle pouvait toujours se cacher sous des litres de boue ou des tenues d'homme, un seul coup d'œil à son visage avait toujours suffi pour voir qu'elle était une fille. D'après la mère de Suigetsu, la mère d'Ameyuri avait été l'une des plus belles femmes de Kiri en son temps et la jeune fille lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le blond était certain qu'avec une belle robe, une belle coiffure et un peu de maquillage, Ameyuri pouvait concurrencer la légende de la beauté de sa mère les doigts dans le nez.

Le seul problème était qu'elle parlait et se comportait toujours comme un homme. Cependant, puisqu'elle était bien plus forte que lui, Suigetsu se gardait bien de lui en faire la moindre remarque. Il n'était pas suicidaire, merci bien.

\- Ce n'est pas la beauté d'Ameyuri qui m'intéresse, assura Dariu.

Suigetsu aurait presque pu le croire. Presque. Seulement, les jolies rougeurs des joues du léopard l'avaient trahi malgré lui.

Tout le monde à Kiri savait que Dariu n'avait plus remis les pieds dans le Pays de l'Eau depuis qu'il avait intégré Konoha. De ce que Suigetsu avait entendu, le jeune homme avait passé ses étés dans de la famille éloignée qui habiterait pas très loin de Konohagakure. Les deux tourtereaux ne s'étaient donc pas revus depuis plus de quatre ans.

\- Ameyuri et moi nous sommes faits une promesse, continua Dariu les yeux brillants de passion. Avant d'entrer au secondaire, nous nous sommes promis de tout faire pour devenir encore plus fort. J'ai juré que je deviendrai la seule proie qu'Ameyuri sera incapable d'attraper.

Cette fois, ce fût Suigetsu et Chôjûrô qui se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens. Irrécupérable. Dariu était irrécupérable.

Maintenant Suigetsu comprenait qu'il soit resté quatre années entières au Pays du Feu. C'était là le meilleur endroit pour apprendre et perfectionner sa maîtrise de l'élément feu. Maîtrise qui risquait de lui être fort utile s'il comptait continuer son jeu du chat et de la souris avec Ameyuri.

Mais bon, puisque Dariu serait sûrement le seul mâle assez dingue pour lancer un duel à la jeune fille, Suigetsu ne comptait pas passer des heures à épiloguer sur le sujet. Au contraire, il encourageait même mentalement Dariu. Parce qu'il allait lui en falloir une bonne dose de courage et de sang froid pour vaincre la demoiselle.

\- Passons, soupira le blond. Je crois que je te dois des félicitations Chôjûrô. Je ne sais pas si c'est déjà officiel ou non, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été accepté en tant que recrue dans la garde impériale du Mizukage.

\- Merci, répondit le jeune homme en se frottant la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Ma mère me l'a aussi dit dans sa dernière lettre, mais le courrier officiel ne me sera remis que lorsque Mizukage-sama sera là.

Même si Chôjûrô était une méduse, une espèce assez commune dans le Pays de l'Eau, sa mère était une Hoshigaki. Troisième enfant du chef du clan Hoshigaki, elle était, comme tous ses frères et sœurs, un requin. Et un requin qui avait une maîtrise exceptionnelle de l'élément eau. Chôjûrô avait hérité de sa puissance et de cette maîtrise, ce qui avait toujours fait de lui un adversaire très coriace. S'il était bien un Henge dont Suigetsu se méfierait lors d'un combat, cela avait et serait toujours Chôjûrô. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir une allure frêle, il était tout sauf fragile et inoffensif. Non, il avait tout du parfait Hoshigaki. C'était vraiment malheureux qu'il ne soit pas un requin.

La mère de Chôjûrô faisait partie de la garde rapprochée du Mizukage. Une place dans la garde impériale très prestigieuse et convoitée. Chôjûrô n'avait jamais caché vouloir suivre les traces de sa mère. C'est pourquoi, cela n'avait surpris personne lorsqu'il s'était présenté pour passer les examens d'admission quelques semaines plus tôt pour pouvoir devenir recrue de la garde impériale en septembre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu lors des tests, se souvient Chôjûrô. Comme ton père fait partie de la garde rapprochée de Mizukage-sama, tu ne voulais pas toi aussi intégrer la garde impériale Suigetsu ?

Suigetsu avait toujours profité d'un statut de privilégié, voire de double privilégié. D'une part, il était un Hôzuki, l'un des sept clans de Kiri. D'autre part, ses deux parents faisaient partie de l'escorte du Mizukage. Son père en tant que commandant de la garde impériale et sa mère en tant que deuxième conseillère du Mizukage.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu partir étudier à Suna. Il voulait s'éloigner de la pression que ce statut apportait.

Suigetsu avait une sœur aînée et un petit frère. Sa sœur avait intégré la garde impériale trois années plus tôt et y était déjà caporale. Son jeune frère allait, lui, entrer en troisième année à l'école secondaire de Kiri et comptait marcher dans les pas de leur sœur. Néanmoins, Suigetsu n'avait jamais voulu suivre cette voie. Certes, il aimait se battre. Seulement être toujours sur le qui-vive comme cela, ce n'était pas pour lui.

\- J'ai passé le concours de l'école de formation des Seigneurs de Kiri, répondit le blond avec un sourire espiègle. Je rêve bien plus de voir les épées des sept familles réunies devant ma personne pour me prêter allégeance que de devoir jurer ma vie et mon épée à quelqu'un.

\- Toi, tu veux être Mizukage ? Déchiffra Chôjûrô ahuri.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Questionna à son tour le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Toi, qui n'est ni connu pour ton grand esprit, ni pour une maîtrise exceptionnelle de sa lame ? Continua Chôjûrô complètement perplexe.

Chôjûrô lança aussitôt un regard en direction de Dariu. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils se mirent tous deux à se tordre de rire. Même Dariu se bidonnait, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Même pas en rêve, réussi à articuler Chôjûrô en se roulant de rire sur son lit.

Non, mais comment ces deux-là osaient-ils se foutre ainsi de sa gueule ?! Et devant lui en plus ! Ils allaient voir s'il n'avait pas une maîtrise exceptionnelle de sa lame !

Attrapant le pommeau de son épée, Suigetsu fonça sur le lit de Chôjûrô. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le sol, avant qu'une lame tranchante ne vienne découper en deux sa couette. Sortant à leur tour leurs épées, Dariu et Chôjûrô décidèrent qu'il était temps de montrer à l'Hôzuki ce qu'ils avaient appris de leur passage à Konoha sous les ordres du grand Zabuza Momochi.

Leur lutte fut longue, implacable et surtout destructrice. Lorsqu'enfin ils se décidèrent à s'arrêter, leur chambre n'était plus que l'ombre d'une chambre à coucher. Des plumes d'oreillers éventrés volaient partout dans la pièce. Un lit avait été scié en deux et des morceaux de bois et de matelas – qui avaient pas mal servis de bouclier et de remparts – étaient éparpillés un peu partout. L'un des tableaux accrochés au mur était en mille morceaux sur le sol. Et même une commode portait les traces de trois énormes coups d'épée.

Ils avaient vraiment fait fort. Et Tsunade allait les tuer si elle apprenait ce qu'ils avaient fait, réalisèrent avec horreur Dariu et Chôjûrô.

Épuisés, la respiration laborieuse, une trêve fut décidée lorsqu'un élève d'une chambre voisine vint cogner à leur porte leur demandant de faire moins de bruit – et menaçant au passage de prévenir la directrice de Konoha.

Appuyé sur son épée qu'il avait planté dans le sol – il n'était plus à ça près lui non plus – Suigetsu regarda un instant les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés.

Chôjûrô rangea ses deux épées dans leur fourreau avant de se diriger vers son lit pour essayer d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre.

Dariu lui, s'assit simplement en tailleur par terre pour reprendre des forces, marmonnant qu'ils auraient le temps demain matin de vite aller échanger leurs meubles avec ceux des chambres voisines. Idée qui parut fort intelligente aux deux autres.

\- Je dois avouer que tu es devenu très fort, avoua Chôjûrô en s'asseyant sur son lit. Mais si Dariu et moi n'avions pas passé les dernières 24 heures à ranger tout ce petit village pour les tournois, nous t'aurions battu à plate couture.

Chôjûrô n'avait pas entièrement tort. Suigetsu avait été clairement à son avantage. Il était frais et peu fatigué. Ils avaient quitté Suna la veille en début de soirée et le blond avait dormi plus de la moitié du trajet.

Et en plus, puisqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, aucun n'avait osé utiliser son élément. Et heureusement, sinon bonjour la chambre. Non, bonjour l'état de tout le bâtiment !

\- Ce n'est que partie remise alors, acquiesça le blond. Je compte bien me mesurer à chacun de vous lors des tournois. Je veux savoir qui est le plus fort entre nous.

\- Ça marche, accepta Chôjûrô.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Dariu en reprenant son épée en main pour la nettoyer.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux, à simplement reprendre des forces. Ils avaient quand même tout donné dans ce mini combat. Les yeux de Suigetsu s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Chôjûrô. Puis se souvenant d'un léger détail, un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

\- Au fait, Chôjûrô, commença le blond innocemment, toujours accro à Meï Uzumaki ? Ou tu t'es décidé à passer à autre chose ?

La belle teinte pivoine que prit Chôjûrô valait bien tous les serments qu'il allait sûrement se payer le lendemain.

Voilà plusieurs années, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous en primaire, un de leur camarade avait appris, nul ne sait comment, le plus grand secret de Chôjûrô et l'avait révélé à toute leur classe. Le jeune garçon était, en effet, fou amoureux de l'actuel chef du clan Uzumaki. La femme avait toujours été loin d'être laide : grande, blonde, très féminine. Suigetsu comprenait parfaitement qu'on pouvait être attiré par elle. Par contre, elle avait désormais la quarantaine passée et sa fille était même entrée à l'école secondaire de Kiri l'année précédente. Il espérait donc que le coup de cœur de Chôjûrô soit terminé, sinon le blond savait déjà exactement quel genre de vannes il allait pouvoir lui lancer.

De ce que Suigetsu savait, la mère de Chôjûrô avait eu énormément de mal à tomber enceinte. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs enfant unique. Pourtant, elle avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de donner des frères et sœurs à son fils. Et puisque Meï Uzumaki était à la tête de la clinique de fécondité de Kiri, il était normal que l'Hoshigaki se soit tournée vers elle. Malheureusement, même les talents Uzumaki n'avaient réussi à donner un autre enfant à la mère de Chôjûrô. Celle-ci abandonna finalement l'idée lorsque Chôjûrô entra en école secondaire.

Les bruits de couloirs disaient d'ailleurs que c'était Kushina Uzumaki elle-même qui avait, lors de l'un de ses passages à Kiri, réussit à insuffler suffisamment de son chakra dans l'œuf de Chôjûrô, pour lui permettre de venir au monde. Les cas de femmes d'élément eau ayant des problèmes d'enfantement étaient assez rares. Le problème de la mère de Chôjûrô venait du fait que la coquille sécrétée par son corps pour contenir l'embryon de l'enfant n'était pas assez résistant. Or, comme les œufs étaient expulsés hors du corps de la mère vers le deuxième mois pour ensuite être couvés dans un milieu aqueux par les deux parents, celui-ci se brisait systématiquement. Meï Uzumaki ne réussit jamais à reproduire l'exploit de Kushina Uzumaki, tous les œufs de la mère de Chôjûrô se fissurant ou éclatant lors de l'expulsion.

Suigetsu se demandait quand et comment Chôjûrô était tombé amoureux de la blonde. Lors d'une consultation où il accompagnait sa mère ? Lors d'une fausse couche de sa mère – ça c'était un peu glauque, même pour Suigetsu, mais qui savait réellement ?

En tout cas, son secret ayant été relevé lorsqu'ils étaient en seconde année de primaire, s'il était toujours amoureux d'elle, son compteur atteignait maintenant le triste record de 10 ans d'amour secret.

\- J'ai le plus grand respect pour Meï Uzumaki, assura Chôjûrô. Ce que j'éprouve pour elle, c'est de l'admiration et rien d'autre.

Dariu et Suigetsu auraient presque plus le croire. Chôjûrô était tellement amusant le rouge aux joues et les yeux fuyants. Finalement, c'était vraiment marrant de se moquer des autres. Le blond comprenait presque pourquoi Karine passait son temps à le chercher.

\- Puisque tu aimes les blondes d'âges mûrs, tu as déjà tenté ta chance avec Tsunade ? Demanda l'Hôzuki en essayant de se retenir de rire. Parce que demain ça nous arrangerait si tu pouvais essayer de la charmer.

Imaginer le plus jeune en train d'essayer de draguer la Sennin était hilarant. Suigetsu ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour ricaner devant son ancien camarade. Même Dariu souriait en fixant son coéquipier.

\- N'empêche, elle est belle l'équipe 1 de Konoha, déclara Suigetsu après s'être calmé. Entre un membre amoureux de son professeur, un autre fou d'une femme deux fois plus vieille que lui et qui ne sait même pas qu'il existe, et un dernier membre, qui est fou tout court d'ailleurs, puisqu'il compte proposer un duel de mariage à une tarée qui ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui, votre équipe ne va vraiment pas aller loin… J'espère que les autres vont relever le niveau parce que là, Konoha ne donne pas envie.

\- Tu n'es pas franchement mieux que nous, intervint soudain Dariu.

\- Oh si, je le suis, contra le blond.

\- On en parle de ton Uzumaki ? Demanda Chôjûrô en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec Jûgo. Lui et moi nous entendons très bien. Je lui ai même déjà dit que je voulais qu'on se défi en duel lors des tournois.

\- Il a accepté ? Question Dariu en levant un sourcil.

\- Il le fera lorsque les tournois commenceront, se défendit le blond. Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire.

\- Rassure moi, hésita Chôjûrô. Tu ne l'as pas choisi lui à cause de Kisame ? Je sais que toi et mon cousin vous vous lancez des compétitions idiotes dès que vous vous voyez, seulement là c'est sérieux. Il s'agit d'un être humain et de votre avenir.

Même si Chôjûrô n'avait jamais eu de frère et sœur, il n'en avait pas moins une grande famille. Sa mère avait deux sœurs et était la tante de Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame qui venait d'ailleurs d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. Alors même si plusieurs années les séparaient, Chôjûrô et Kisame étaient quand même assez proches, ayant passés énormément de temps ensemble dans leur jeunesse.

Et Chôjûrô n'avait donc pas manqué la rivalité entre son cousin et Kisame. Les Hôzuki et les Hoshigaki avaient toujours été en compétition l'un envers l'autre. Chôjûrô comprenait donc que Suigetsu ait eu envie de se mesurer à un Hoshigaki. Pourquoi son dévolu s'était jeté sur Kisame ? Ça, par contre, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais puisque pouvoir humilier un gamin Hôzuki enchantait Kisame au plus haut point, celui-ci avait toujours accepté avec plaisir tous les défis tordus que Suigetsu lui lançait.

Kisame était père d'un petit Uzumaki de deux ans. Tout le monde le savait à Kiri. La tante de Chôjûrô se plaignait assez que son fils n'ait toujours pas demandé en mariage la belle Uzumaki. Oui, elle rêvait de leur organiser le plus grand et le plus fastueux des mariages… Non, en fait, Chôjûrô comprenait que son cousin n'ait pas encore demandé la main de sa belle Uzumaki.

Par contre, Suigetsu aussi devait savoir que Kisame avait un enfant. Et qui était la mère de son enfant. Le fait qu'il se soit entiché lui-même d'un Uzumaki était-il vraiment une coïncidence ? Chôjûrô en doutait un peu.

\- Non mais tu vas pas bien Chôjûrô ? Attaqua Suigetsu. Tu me prends pour un gamin de 5 ans ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je me marierai avec quelqu'un juste pour faire comme Kisame ?

Suigetsu avait vraiment l'air outré. Cela eut au moins le mérite de rassurer Chôjûrô. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de problème de cœur. Seulement depuis qu'il avait vu les deux élèves de Suna débarquer dans l'après-midi, il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas devoir intervenir. Un Henge avait le droit, s'il avait une bonne raison, de s'opposer à un duel entre un mâle et une femelle. Il était très rare que cela arrive, mais la règle existait toujours.

\- J'aime vraiment Jûgo, continua Suigetsu. Et depuis notre première année de secondaire – et je ne dis pas ça pour dire que c'était avant que Kisame rencontre son Uzumaki. Je ne joue pas. Je veux vraiment l'épouser.

Chôjûrô allait taire le fait que son cousin avait rencontré Konan Uzumaki six ans plus tôt lorsqu'il était à l'Ecole de Formation des Professeurs. Si Suigetsu assurait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une compétition, alors c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et il semblait assez blessé et offensé que Chôjûrô ait osé insinuer qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour Jûgo pour que Chôjûrô sache qu'il disait la vérité.

Alors que Chôjûrô allait demander plus d'informations sur sa relation avec Jûgo au principal intéressé – il était tout de même un peu curieux – un bruit dans le couloir les fit se taire.

Il était tard. Ils espéraient que ce ne soit pas Tsunade ou Shizune qui soient en train de faire une ronde pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient bien endormis ou ne faisaient pas de bêtises. Ils restaient quand même sous la garde des professeurs jusqu'à la fin des tournois.

Des chuchotements leur apprirent qu'il n'en était rien. Deux jeunes hommes discutaient à voix basse dans le couloir, devant la chambre voisine pour être plus précis. Et malgré le fait qu'ils parlaient vraiment doucement, aucun des trois occupants de la chambre ne manqua une miette de l'échange.

Les trois élèves de Kiri gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient entendu la porte de la chambre de l'Uchiwa se fermer.

\- Je rêve ou ces deux-là couchent déjà ensemble ?! Ne put s'empêcher de demander Suigetsu à voix basse pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu par le nouvel occupant de la chambre voisine. L'Uchiwa a bien sous-entendu que Naruto l'avait fait jouir ? Et vu que Naruto l'a traité d'obsédé, vous croyez qu'ils sont allés dehors pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

Suigetsu était choqué et c'était peu de le dire. Les grandes familles du Pays du Feu n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'elles avaient un jour été si elles acceptaient maintenant le sexe hors mariage ! Naruto était orphelin et au vu de l'histoire des Uzumaki, Suigetsu lui pardonnait. Seulement, Sasuke était un Uchiwa, lui.

\- Franchement, on n'est sûr de rien, répondit Chôjûrô après un hochement de tête de confirmation de Dariu. Seulement, Naruto est déjà venu une fois en cours avec l'odeur de Sasuke sur lui.

\- Lorsqu'il a débarqué avec la morsure sur son épaule, non ? Questionna le léopard.

\- Oui, il me semble que c'était ce jour-là.

\- Ah ! Vous me rassurez là les mecs, souffla Suigetsu. Aucun des potes de Naruto ne semblent savoir pour la marque de l'Uchiwa. Lorsque je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure, Naruto m'a même dit de n'en parler à personne. Vous remontez dans mon estime si vous, au moins, l'avez vu.

\- Naruto l'a toujours très bien caché pour leur défense, assura Dariu. Et peut-être que les marques d'appartenance sont moins répandues dans le Pays du Feu. C'est un rituel qui nous vient des êtres de vent après tout et il n'y en a plus tant que ça ici.

\- Peut-être, concéda le blond.

\- Ces deux-là ont une relation étrange de toute façon, continua Chôjûrô. Naruto s'est enfuit du jour au lendemain pour le Mont Myôboku. Et vu les reproches de Kiba, c'était de la faute de l'Uchiwa.

\- D'ailleurs, depuis que Naruto est revenu du Mont Myôboku, il y a une étrange tension entre eux, poursuivit Dariu.

\- Naruto a l'air d'en vouloir à mort à Sasuke, confirma Chôjûrô. Ou plutôt avait l'air. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mais ils se sont apparemment réconciliés.

\- Les êtres de feu sont tout le temps grincheux, égocentriques et acerbes – sans offense Dariu – de toute façon, se moqua Suigetsu. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Naruto se soit déjà engueulé avec son Sasuke.

Le mauvais caractère des êtres de feu était connu de tous – même s'il devait être mal vu d'en parler dans le Pays du Feu. De nombreuses blagues existaient d'ailleurs à ce sujet dans le Pays de l'Eau.

\- Vous croyez que c'est à cause de l'incident de tout à l'heure ? Demanda soudain Suigetsu. Naruto n'a pourtant pas eu l'air jaloux de Karine.

\- Le problème entre eux est plus profond que ça, rassura Chôjûrô. Vu les remarques et les sous-entendus de Naruto, je dirais que l'Uzumaki a dû demander l'Uchiwa en mariage et que celui-ci a refusé.

\- Pourtant il l'a marqué ! Rétorqua Suigestu perplexe.

\- On n'a pas tout compris non plus, confirma Dariu lui aussi dubitatif.

\- Ils sont vraiment fous les êtres de feu, déclara Suigetsu en se couchant dans son lit. Il faut être dingue pour dire non à un Uzumaki. Surtout qu'il est pas mal et vraiment puissant le Naruto.

\- N'oublie pas ton Jûgo toi, rappela Chôjûrô.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Oh non, Jûgo était à lui et rien qu'à lui, et jamais il ne l'échangerait pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas même pour un Uzumaki aussi puissant que Naruto. Quoiqu'il devait admettre que Naruto avait un joli petit cul. Mais il préférait quand même celui de Jûgo.

\- Puisque Sasuke vient de sous-entendre qu'il était amoureux et voulait épouser sa princesse Uchiwa, vous croyez que tout est arrangé entre eux ? Demanda Suigetsu vraiment intrigué par cette histoire.

\- Franchement, avec eux, il ne faut jurer de rien ! S'exclama Chôjûrô, en pouffant devant l'expression utilisée par l'épéiste pour désigner l'Uzumaki.

\- Entre votre équipe et l'équipe de Naruto, Konoha est mal barrée cette année pour remporter l'oscar du plus grand nombre de mariage.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'avec ta Karine tu es mieux peut-être ? S'offusqua Chôjûrô en balançant son coussin à la tête de l'Hôzuki.

\- Et gagne d'abord ton duel avec ton Jûgo avant de te la ramener, compléta Dariu. Tu peux faire autant le malin que tu veux, il est clairement plus fort que toi. Et ce, même s'il apprend seulement maintenant à utiliser le chakra de son renard.

\- Va pas trop vite Dariu, ricana Chôjûrô. Il faut d'abord que son Uzumaki accepte un duel entre eux.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas gagné ça non plus, acquiesça Dariu.

\- Bordel, mais vous allez arrêter oui ! S'écria Suigetsu un brin en colère en leur balançant chacun un coussin sur la tête. J'épouserai Jûgo et sans aucun problème. Maintenant fermez vos gueules, il est l'heure de dormir !

\- Je crois qu'on l'a mis en rogne, se moqua Dariu à l'attention de son coéquipier.

\- Pas de ma faute s'il aime critiquer les autres, mais n'accepte pas qu'on lui dise qu'il va sûrement se planter, plaisanta Chôjûrô.

\- Mais vous allez vous taire oui ! S'énerva pour de bon le blond. Vous voulez encore que je vous foute une raclée avec mon épée ou quoi ? Maintenant, je suis fatigué et je veux dormir. Alors fermez vos sales gueules une fois pour toute. Et rendez-moi mon putain de coussin !

Pour toute réponse, Suigetsu reçu deux coussins qui vinrent heurter l'un son front et l'autre son ventre. Le petit cri peu élégant qu'il émit face à la force mise dans les projectiles eut le mérite de les faire rire tous les trois.

Cependant, Suigetsu avait raison. Il se faisait vraiment tard. Même s'ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient le lendemain, ce n'était pas une raison pour passer toute leur journée à dormir. Surtout qu'Haku risquait de débarquer à l'aurore pour passer ses nerfs sur eux.

Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil n'était pas de trop. Et puis,

« J'ai toute la journée de demain pour me moquer des amours impossibles de ces deux crétins. Et je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire. Je vais leur faire regretter d'avoir osé dire que Jûgo ne voudra pas m'épouser. Ils sont juste jaloux ces imbéciles, j'en suis sûr. »

« On a toute la journée de demain pour continuer à emmerder Suigetsu sur sa relation avec Jûgo. Voire plus, puisque Mizukage-sama n'arrivera sûrement pas avant au moins deux ou trois jours. C'est trop marrant de le voir galérer et s'énerver comme un abruti, ce foutu Hôzuki. »

« Je me demande si ça calmerait Haku si on lui jetait Suigetsu en pâture ? Il a quand même dit qu'elle avait un cœur de glace… Est-ce que ça risque de l'énerver d'ailleurs si je lui raconte qu'il a dit ça d'elle ? Tant pis, je lui dirai quand même, ça pourrait être amusant de la voir se passer les nerfs sur Suigetsu pour changer. Ça nous fera un peu de vacances avant que nos familles n'arrivent de Kiri. »

Pensèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ce petit point de vu de la fic version les membres de l'équipe 1 et Suigetsu ? Comme je parle assez souvent d'eux dans les chapitres, ça me paraissait normal qu'on en apprenne enfin un peu plus sur eux ! J'espère que vous avez aimé les connaitre un peu plus en tout cas ^_^**

 **Promis dans mes bonnes résolutions 2018, il y a « passer plus de temps à écrire Instinct Animal » ! La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite en tout cas, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui doivent arriver dans l'histoire. Selon mes calculs, il reste au moins encore 6 ou 7 chapitres, plus l'épilogue.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: Des bêtises, des bisous, et l'arrivée des parents ! **

**Date de sortie du chapitre 15** **: dimanche 4 février 2018**


	17. Chapter 15

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Un grand merci à Hide-sunshine pour la correction de ce chapitre :-)

 **Merci à sasunaru-doujins, Yume hime** (j'aime bien Zabuza aussi, sa mort était vraiment belle dans le manga. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va arriver, mais j'espère aussi que lui et Haku auront droit à leur moment de bonheur dans cette histoire ^_^ Par contre, pour voir Itachi, faudra encore attendre 1 mois, il n'arrive que dans le chapitre 16, désolé… Bisous framboise peinture vélo ;-) ) **lachmy, Nani-san** (oui Naruto est toujours vierge mais tu avoueras qu'ils ont de quoi douter quand même ? D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est très louche ce qu'il fait avec Sasuke) **aneliouseni** (je suis contente que vous beaucoup d'entre vous ait aimé ce chapitre, comme il n'y a ni Naruto et Sasuke j'avais un peu peur qu'il ne plaise pas) **ginettemahasolo, Guest** (on entend parler de l'équipe 1 depuis le chapitre 2, mais c'est vrai qu'on ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux. Ils étaient, eux aussi, les spectateurs de cette histoire et j'avais envie qu'on sache ce que eux en pense. Je suis très contente que leurs commérages t'aient plu en tout cas ^_^) **et Name** (ça y est, comme promis, la suite est là) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Lorsque Jiraya se rendit pour la première fois sur le Mont Myôboku, il avait tout juste 22 ans. Il était encore jeune et naïf, et rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir sur cette montagne.

Il se baladait tranquillement dans les dédales d'un ancien temple lorsque la petite grenouille qui l'avait mené là plus tôt, refit son apparition. Elle coassa deux fois en le fixant droit dans les yeux, puis, comme elle l'avait fait tantôt lorsque Jiraya l'avait rencontré près du lac en contrebas, elle se mit à sauter vers un couloir, tournant la tête à mi-chemin, comme pour vérifier que le jeune homme la suivait bien. Intrigué par le comportement du batracien, Jiraya, surtout amusé par la situation, décida de voir où la petite grenouille comptait l'emmener.

La rainette sauta et sauta encore, traversant des salles, des couloirs, descendant des escaliers, s'arrêtant et se retournant de temps à autre pour permettre à Jiraya de ne pas la perdre. Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par arriver dans ce qui semblait être un caveau érigé dans une grande salle sous le temple.

Curieux devant les nombreuses statues se trouvant là, particulièrement celles représentant un vieil homme possédant neuf queues qui battaient majestueusement l'air, Jiraya perdit la petite grenouille des yeux. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir où elle était, elle avait disparu. Il la chercha un instant sans la voir nulle part. Alors qu'il allait abandonner l'idée de la retrouver, un coassement résonna. Surpris de l'entendre à nouveau, Jiraya suivit ce cri. L'animal s'époumona encore, menant le jeune Henge face à un mur.

Alors que Jiraya soupirait et allait se diriger vers les escaliers, la rainette pointa une fois encore le bout de son nez. Debout devant un trou de souris, elle regarda le garçon dans les yeux avant de coasser et de se retourner pour passer à travers le mur par le petit trou. Complétement stupéfait par les agissements du batracien, Jiraya s'approcha pour examiner le mur par où l'animal avait disparu. Il réalisa bien vite que de fines gravures recouvraient tout ce pan de la salle : des mots anciens écrits dans l'un des plus vieux dialectes de leur peuple. Un dialecte qu'il avait appris à décoder lors de son long passage dans le clan Uzumaki.

Retraçant les hiéroglyphes du bout des doigts, Jiraya comprit soudain qu'il était en réalité face à une porte. Une porte dissimulée dans la roche. Sa curiosité piquée au plus haut point, le jeune homme chercha le mécanisme d'entrée, appuyant sur chaque pierre pour essayer de les faire bouger. Son manège finit par fonctionner puisque finalement, la porte s'ouvrit.

De l'autre côté, la petite grenouille l'attendait sagement assise sur le sol. Lorsque les yeux de Jiraya rencontrèrent les siens, elle bondit à nouveau, se dirigeant vers le milieu de cette nouvelle salle.

L'endroit était sombre et silencieux, seul le bruit régulier d'une goutte d'eau tombant dans une flaque faisait écho. Entrant dans cet espace secret, Jiraya découvrit qu'une petite piscine naturelle s'était formée dans la roche. La rainette se tenait juste au bord de celle-ci, fixant l'Henge de ses grands yeux. Soudain, elle se retourna et sauta dans l'eau, disparaissant à jamais de la vue du jeune homme.

S'avançant encore pour mieux voir où sa nouvelle amie était allée, Jiraya examina cette petite étendue d'eau claire. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une forme sombre se trouvant au fond de ce micro lac. Se rapprochant encore pour mieux l'étudier, le jeune homme se sentit brusquement pris de vertiges. Ses yeux braqués sur ce qui se cachait au fond de l'eau, son esprit fut brutalement tiré hors de son corps.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, et seuls quelques traits de lumière passant sur les côtés des rideaux éclairaient la pièce. Pourtant, ce fut la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil caressant la peau de son visage qui réveilla Naruto.

L'Uzumaki n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était resté éveillé jusqu'assez tard la veille et avait espéré pouvoir dormir jusqu'au début d'après-midi au moins. Il n'avait, après tout, absolument rien à faire de sa journée à part se reposer, le grand nettoyage s'étant terminé le jour précédent.

Quelques murmures lui apprirent que certains de ses camarades étaient déjà levés. Grognant pour la forme, le blond se décida à ouvrir à moitié un œil pour observer la chambre.

Le lit à côté du sien, celui de Kiba, était vide et l'homme-chien n'était nulle part en vue dans la pièce. Si Kiba était déjà debout, il ne devait plus être si tôt que cela finalement, se rassura Naruto.

Shikamaru était toujours allongé sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air endormi – seulement avec Shikamaru, qui pouvait vraiment dire s'il était vraiment en train de dormir ou non ? - Chôji était également présent, assis par terre au pied du lit de son coéquipier, un livre – apparemment de cuisine – en main. Naruto réalisa bien vite que les murmures qu'il avait entendus plus tôt provenaient de ces deux-là. Chôji, en extase et bavant presque sur le contenu de son bouquin, lâchait quelques commentaires de temps à autre auxquels le Nara répondait par des répliques amusées.

Continuant son inspection de la pièce, Naruto découvrit Jûgo assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin, occupé à se tordre les doigts. Étrangement, son regard était braqué sur le blond et l'air angoissé sur le visage du roux le troubla un instant.

Ouvrant complètement les yeux et s'étirant dans son lit, Naruto envoya un sourire rassurant à Jûgo. Le plus âgé devait sûrement se sentir mal à l'aise avec Chôji et Shikamaru qui ne parlaient que de nourriture. Quand même, Kiba aurait au moins pu emmener Jûgo avec lui pour déjeuner si, déjà, il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre le réveil de Naruto.

S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, le renard fit un grand sourire à son cousin. Aussitôt, celui-ci détourna les yeux, se mordant violemment les lèvres.

Ok, là, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Jûgo était de nature nerveuse, certes, seulement là, c'était plus que ça. L'autre semblait presque… paniqué.

Jetant un regard vers Chôji, Naruto vit aussi celui-ci détourner les yeux de lui, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pris d'un doute, le blond se releva d'un bond avant de se diriger vers la petite commode de la pièce où reposait un miroir. Naruto avait beau savoir que quelque chose se tramait, il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à affronter si tôt ce que lui renvoyait le miroir. Serrant les poings de rage, il comprit tout de suite qui était l'auteur de cette blague de mauvais goût.

\- KIBA !

Sur la grande place, tranquillement attablé devant un bon repas avec Hinata, ledit Kiba sentit soudain un long frisson traverser son échine. Il lui semblait avoir entendu son nom crié dans le lointain. Cependant, lorsqu'il scruta la place des yeux un moment, il ne vit personne de connu arriver ou l'observer. Haussant les épaules, il reprit aussitôt sa discussion avec sa coéquipière.

Dans la chambre, Naruto ne cessait de pester en contemplant l'image que lui reflétait le miroir.

Ce traître, ce perfide, ce faux-frère de Kiba avait osé salir, non, pire ! Avait osé profaner son honneur en gribouillant sur son visage au feutre noir ! Ah, il n'allait pas manquer de l'attendre au tournant cette fois ! Foi d'Uzumaki, si Kiba voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir ! Œil pour œil et coup bas pour coup bas, sa vengeance allait être terrible !

Se dirigeant à grand pas vers la salle d'eau rattachée à leur chambre, bien décidé à vite effacer l'hideuse œuvre de son soi-disant meilleur ami, Naruto cherchait déjà ce qu'il pouvait faire en retour à l'homme-chien. La famille Inuzuka devait arriver dans l'après-midi – peut-être étaient-ils même déjà là, avec tout ça Naruto ne savait absolument pas quelle heure il était – il était certain qu'Hana, la sœur ainée de Kiba, aiderait avec plaisir Naruto dans n'importe lequel des plans diaboliques qu'il pourrait imaginer.

Fermant rageusement à clé la porte derrière lui, le blond se précipita vers le lavabo. Non mais déjà, il avait essayé de faire quoi cet idiot ? Se fixant un instant, Naruto tenta de comprendre quel animal était représenté sur sa peau. Kiba lui avait peint en noir tout le nez, avait retracé ses moustaches naturelles par de longs traits – et même pas droits en plus – lui avait dessiné une curieuse et grande bouche où dépassaient plusieurs petites dents aiguisées. Ah oui, et il avait aussi des oreilles pointues sur le front…

Franchement, Kiba le décevait. C'était du niveau d'un enfant de 6 ans là – et il ne parlait pas que de la qualité du dessin en disant cela. Son meilleur ami s'était-il donc tant ratatiné que ça pendant son absence s'il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour se venger des coups de chakra de la veille ?

Bon, il devait avouer que c'était tout de même amusant. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu et Kiba aurait pu faire bien pire. Il était au moins resté bon enfant sur le coup. Gloussant devant l'horreur qu'avait peinte son meilleur ami sur son visage, Naruto devait reconnaître que c'était assez drôle.

Bien entendu, le rire du blond mourut d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte que malgré une bonne dose de savon et beaucoup de frottements, le noir ne partait pas.

Bordel ! Ce crétin d'Inuzuka avait utilisé un marqueur pour le défigurer ! Cette fois, c'était sûr, ça allait être la guerre !

* * *

Sasuke se rendait d'un pas lent vers la grande place pour aller manger un morceau. Il était un peu plus de midi, cependant, il n'était pas totalement réveillé pour autant. Il aurait bien dormi encore un peu – il avait besoin d'un maximum de force avant l'arrivée de son père d'ici quelques heures – seulement un horrible cauchemar l'avait brusquement tiré du sommeil.

Alors qu'il faisait un doux rêve où il faisait subir à Naruto les plus beaux délices qui soient en parsemant tout son corps de baisers – le blond lui rendant la pareille en envoyant les mêmes ondes de chakra que la veille partout dans son corps – la chose la plus horrible et dégoutante du monde était arrivée. Alors que Naruto était là, allongé, nu et à sa merci dans son lit, alors que Sasuke lui faisait atteindre le nirvana grâce à ses caresses expertes, le blond avait osé hurler le nom d'un autre ! Et pas de n'importe qui en plus ! Le Naruto de son rêve avait osé crier le nom de Kiba tandis qu'il jouissait férocement, transformant l'un des plus beaux rêves de Sasuke en cauchemar.

L'Uchiwa en avait été si retourné, qu'il se réveilla dans un sursaut. Désorienté, il ne put alors rien faire lorsque son corps bascula dans le vide. Affalé au pied de son lit, le corps toujours emmêlé dans ses couvertures, Sasuke pressentit qu'avec un tel début, sa journée ne pouvait s'annoncer que catastrophique. Et la vingtaine de demoiselles qu'il croisait maintenant et qui s'amusaient à prendre des pauses soi-disant aguicheuses ou bomber la poitrine à son passage ne faisait que confirmer cette impression.

Misère, il avait oublié que les écoles d'Iwa et Oto étaient supposées débarquer le jour-même. Les lapines et souris femelles en chaleur, elles, ne comptaient pas le louper par contre… Il sentait déjà un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez à la longue journée qui s'annonçait pour lui. Journée qui se résumerait malheureusement sans aucun doute par la fabuleuse et tant attendue – c'était ironique bien sûr – arrivée de ses parents et la centaine de regards noirs qu'il allait devoir lancer pour empêcher ces furies de l'approcher…

Voyant un peu plus loin Kiba sortir d'un stand avec Hinata, Sasuke sentit son sang bouillir encore plus. La voix pleine d'extase de Naruto hurlant le nom de l'homme-chien résonnait encore dans sa tête. Incapable de contrôler son exaspération – et celle de son phénix, lui non plus n'avait pas aimé ce rêve – Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer une boule de feu en direction de Kiba.

Kiba n'y était pour rien. Sasuke le savait. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Seulement, son rêve l'avait tellement retourné et sa future journée le stressait déjà tellement qu'il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. C'était soit ça, soit il allait exploser. Et Kiba risquait de bien mieux encaisser un coup de colère de sa part qu'une de ces chieuses d'Iwa ou d'Oto.

Et puis, c'était également de la faute de Kiba. Quelle idée avait eu l'homme-chien de se trouver pile à ce moment-là en travers de son chemin ?

La boule de feu atteignit le brun en plein milieu de son postérieur. Aussitôt, l'Inuzuka se mit à courir en hurlant et en gesticulant dans tous les sens, l'arrière de son pantalon en feu. Il fallut bien une bonne minute à Hinata pour arriver à le stopper en lui envoyant une vague d'eau glacée dans le dos.

Le feu complétement éteint, Kiba arrêta sa course folle, portant ses mains tremblantes vers ses fesses.

Tous les yeux des personnes présentes sur la place étaient braqués sur l'Inuzuka – il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un spectacle aussi drôle. Après de longues secondes à tâter la peau de son postérieur, et prenant enfin conscience de tous ces yeux sur lui, Kiba devint soudain aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Sasuke devait avouer que l'homme-chien, pour le coup, gagnait haut la main le concours des plus belles rougeurs. Oh Hinata n'en menait pas large non plus, ricana l'Uchiwa, son regard pâle fixait sur ce que cachait à moitié les deux mains de son coéquipier. Cependant, Kiba la battait tout même à plate couture.

Réalisant soudain que le feu avait surtout détruit le tissu de son pantalon et qu'il était maintenant cul nu, Kiba lâcha un cri fort peu élégant avant de détaler à toutes jambes en direction de leur dortoir.

À ce que réussi à entrapercevoir Sasuke entre les doigts de Kiba qui essayait vainement de cacher le peu de vertu qu'il lui restait, la peau ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup souffert des flammes. L'Uchiwa s'en serait quand même un peu voulu s'il avait grièvement brûlé Kiba, surtout à quelques jours des tournois. Mais puisque l'homme-chien semblait aller bien, Sasuke ne lui prêta plus attention et retourna à son objectif premier : remplir son estomac.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Kiba courrait tel un fou, bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Complètement paniqué et humilié, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'auberge où les élèves dormaient le temps des tournois.

D'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre faisant violemment sursauter Shikamaru et Chôji, toujours plongés dans leur discussion sur les meilleurs ingrédients à mettre dans un potage de légumes.

Essoufflé, les mains toujours collées sur ses fesses, Kiba se dirigea sans un mot vers la salle de bain. Il devait voir s'il était blessé. Il avait quand même pris feu ! Malheureusement, la porte était fermée à clé et puisqu'il avait utilisé une de ses mains pour tourner la poignée, les deux autres n'avaient pas manqué le joli spectacle de son derrière à l'air.

Plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre dans le dos de l'homme-chien qui n'osait plus bouger.

\- Très joli postérieur Kiba !

Mais merde à la fin ! Toute la terre entière n'avait pas besoin de voir son cul !

Les yeux brillants de honte et de rage, il se retourna vers Suigetsu et Jûgo qui le fixaient depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il aurait peut-être dû penser à refermer la porte derrière lui…

Le destin ayant décidé que cette journée ne pouvait aller que de pire en pire, alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose de bien sanglant à Suigetsu, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, cognant assez brutalement son front au passage.

Beuglant de douleur et recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains plaquées sur sa pauvre tête meurtrie, Kiba se demandait bien quel Dieu il avait bien pu tant offenser pour avoir à subir une si terrible journée.

\- Kiba ?

Mais bordel de merde ! Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ?

Levant au ralenti les yeux vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler, l'Inuzuka dû bien confirmer que non, il ne rêvait pas. Sakura était bien là, devant lui, à le regarder avec de grands yeux.

Il ne manquait plus qu'Ino et c'était bon, sa vie était fichue. De toute façon, Ino n'avait même pas besoin d'être là. Sakura se ferait un plaisir de raconter à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait le garçon cul-nu, le front rouge, en pleurs, à genoux devant elle, et Ino se chargerait de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il entendait déjà les insultes qu'elle allait lui sortir. Et devant Hinata en plus !

\- Kiba ?

Derrière Sakura, le visage encore ruisselant d'eau, Naruto apparut, visiblement confus de voir son camarade ainsi. Incapable de se retenir, Kiba sauta d'un coup dans les bras de son meilleur ami, enlaçant son cou de toutes ses forces. Tant pis si Naruto n'arrivait pas à respirer, il avait besoin de réconfort là, et il savait d'avance que seul le blond pourrait lui en donner.

\- Merde Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda un brin paniqué l'Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke m'a attaqué !

Bon, il trouvait lui-même qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant en disant cela. Seulement, là oui, il était dans le même état émotionnel qu'un enfant de 5 ans qui court vers sa mère pour lui raconter les malheurs que lui avaient fait subir les autres enfants. Et ici, en l'occurrence, Naruto ferait très bien le rôle de la maman. Surtout que s'il y en avait bien un capable de remonter les pendules de l'Uchiwa pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était bien Naruto !

\- Comment ça Sasuke t'a attaqué ? Interrogea le blond septique.

Non pas que Naruto ne pensait pas Sasuke capable de s'en prendre à Kiba. Seulement, si c'était effectivement le cas, c'était que l'Uchiwa devait avoir une bonne raison.

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! S'écria Kiba, presque au bord de l'hystérie. J'étais tranquillement avec Hinata et d'un coup, j'ai senti quelque chose me percuter violemment dans le dos. Et lorsque je me suis retourné, j'avais le derrière en feu ! En feu, mec ! Et Sasuke était le seul Henge d'élément feu que je connaissais sur cette maudite place à ce moment-là !

Mouais, Naruto pouvait peut-être compatir un peu à ce qu'avait vécu son traître de meilleur ami. Tapotant gentiment le dos de l'homme-chien qui ne semblait toujours pas prêt à le lâcher, le blond se dit que lui aussi piquerait sûrement une crise de nerfs si, d'un coup, il prenait feu.

\- Et pourquoi Sasuke aurait fait ça ? Questionna encore l'Uzumaki. Tu lui as fait quoi ? Tu lui as dessiné sur le visage à lui aussi ?

Naruto, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, sentit Kiba se raidir automatiquement à ses mots. Lentement, l'homme-chien se détacha de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir plonger des yeux apeurés dans les siens.

\- Ah… Euh… Surprise ? Murmura Kiba avec un sourire timide.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la tête de l'Inuzuka. Puis s'avançant pour aller s'asseoir sur un lit, elle frappa gentiment au passage le dos du garçon en le traitant de crétin.

\- Pourquoi tu es là Sakura au fait ? Se rendit soudainement compte le brun. C'est l'étage des garçons ici.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, répondit Naruto. Étant donné qu'un imbécile a eu la brillante idée de me tartiner le visage avec un MARQUEUR pendant mon sommeil, j'ai dû appeler Sakura à l'aide pour réparer tes bêtises.

\- Marqueur ? Se crispa encore plus Kiba. J'ai pas utilisé un feutre qui part à l'eau ?

\- Malheureusement, non, confirma le blond un brin exaspéré. Et puisque je ne me voyais pas passer les prochains jours avec ton magnifique dessin sur la tronche, j'ai dû chercher un moyen de retirer cette horreur rapidement.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé mon dessin de renard, je suppose ? Tenta Kiba embarrassé.

\- Tu appelles ça un renard ? Pouffa Sakura. J'ai cru que tu lui avais gribouillé une tête de chat, moi !

\- Enfin bref, continua Naruto. Je savais que la manière la plus simple pour me débarrasser de ton « renard » serait d'enlever l'épiderme supérieur de ma peau. Comme je ne me sentais pas trop de me cramer la tronche tout seul, j'ai demandé à Chôji d'aller me chercher Sakura.

\- Toujours là pour vous aider, intervint la jeune fille amusée. Surtout s'il s'agit de vous faire crier de douleur.

\- Et donc, avant que tu n'arrives comme un boulet de canon, Sakura s'amusait à me faire souffrir le martyre en me brûlant littéralement avec un petit peeling pour réparer tes bêtises, pendant que j'essayais de me retenir le plus possible pour ne pas trop hurler et faire ainsi plaisir à une certaine sadique. Donc tu m'excuseras si ton pauvre cul en feu ne m'atteint pas plus que ça.

\- Tu es allé voir Uchiwa ? Beugla soudain Kiba mortifié. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a balancé une boule de feu ? Putain Naruto, d'habitude les crasses ça reste entre nous. C'est pas du jeu d'inviter Sasuke ! Et sans me le dire en plus !

\- Alors de un, je n'ai rien dit à Sasuke, contra le blond. Je ne l'ai même pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Shikamaru peut te certifier que je ne suis pas sorti de la chambre de la journée.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le Nara toujours couché dans son lit les yeux fermés.

\- Et de deux, sache que ma vengeance sera terrible. Et tu la sentiras bien passer, crois-moi.

\- Mec, s'il te plaît, gémit Kiba. J'ai eu mon compte d'humiliation pour toute une vie là. J'ai eu le cul en feu, puis la terre entière m'a vu les fesses à l'air et tout le monde s'en fout ! Personne ne m'a même demandé comment j'allais !

\- Pardon, c'est vrai, admit Naruto en caressant amicalement le bras de l'homme-chien, les yeux pleins de compassion. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien ! S'écria aussitôt l'Inuzuka. J'ai mal au cul et à ma fierté !

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux t'aider ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, répliqua alors le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas même pas me soigner ? Avec tes pouvoirs magiques d'Uzumaki ça sera fait en moins d'une minute !

\- La peau est à peine rouge, soupira Naruto en jetant un bref coup d'œil au fessier de son ami. Ne pas pouvoir t'asseoir pendant quelques jours te fera le plus grand bien, je pense.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kiba, coupa Sakura qui voyait la mine de l'Inuzuka se ratatiner de minute en minute. Couche-toi sur un lit et je vais t'arranger ça.

Tout le monde rigola en voyant Kiba devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était en arrivant dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de montrer ses fesses à Sakura – il espérait que Hinata ne l'apprendrait jamais d'ailleurs – mais puisque son faux frère de meilleur ami refusait de l'aider et qu'il avait vraiment mal, il fit ce que la jeune fille lui dit. Déglutissant, il alla s'allonger sur son lit. C'était certes bien gentil de la part de Sakura de l'aider, seulement, elle n'était pas connue pour être la plus douce des filles.

Et effectivement, sa réputation n'était pas fondée sur rien. La fessée monstrueuse qu'elle administra à Kiba pour lui signifier qu'elle avait fini fit bien plus mal au pauvre patient que la brûlure causée par la mauvaise humeur de l'Uchiwa.

La tête enfoncée dans son coussin, Kiba espérait que la journée allait vite s'arranger. Et que sa sœur n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentait déjà qu'elle aussi s'amuserait à lui foutre une fessée juste pour se moquer de sa mésaventure. Dire qu'il voulait exprès aller à la rencontre de ses parents avec Hinata pour être sûr que Hana se tiendrait à peu près à carreau…

\- Merde ! Lâcha tout d'un coup Kiba en se relevant en quatrième vitesse du lit. J'ai oublié Hinata !

L'homme-chien fouilla ensuite frénétiquement dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un nouveau sous-vêtement et d'un pantalon. Laissant toute pudeur à jamais de côté, il entreprit de se déshabiller devant tout le monde, zappant complément la présence de Sakura. Sakura, qui ne se gêna pas pour l'envoyer se changer dans la salle de bain d'un coup de pied bien placé.

\- C'est toujours aussi animé à Konoha ? Demanda soudain Suigetsu toujours accoudé à la porte avec Jûgo. Ça me fait presque regretter de ne pas avoir choisi votre école il y a cinq ans.

Oh oui, soupira intérieurement Shikamaru, entre Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke et Naruto, la vie à Konoha n'a pas un seul jour été de tout repos. En un mot : galère.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas aller manger ? Souffla le Nara. J'aimerais bien dormir encore un peu…

L'appel de la nourriture les réveilla tous. Et sans même attendre Kiba qui finissait de se changer dans la salle d'eau, tout le petit groupe – hormis Shikamaru – parti pour se restaurer aux stands, Chôji en tête.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la grande place, Ino était déjà attablée à une échoppe de grillades avec Konan et Shino leur faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, Naruto s'étonna un instant du nombre de personnes, bien plus important que la veille, avant de se rappeler que les élèves d'Iwa et d'Oto étaient supposés débarquer le matin-même.

Kiri serait, cette année encore, la dernière école à arriver. Tsunade s'en était d'ailleurs pas mal plainte le jour précédent lorsqu'ils attendaient les bus de Suna. De ce que Naruto avait compris des marmonnements de la blonde, c'était de la faute du Mizukage si Kiri arrivait toujours à la dernière minute. Apparemment, le Mizukage aimait apporter un petit effet en débarquant bon dernier. Une compétition s'était donc officieusement installée entre lui et l'Hokage depuis quelques années pour savoir lequel des deux atteindraient les arènes de Konoha en dernier. Tsunade avait d'ailleurs pas mal râlé sur le fait que leur petit jeu avait pour conséquence de toujours décaler le début des tournois, le coup d'envoi étant, de coutume, lancé par les deux dirigeants. Enfin, avait continué à expliquer la direction de Konoha, cela n'avait jamais empêché les petits combats de commencer avant. S'il s'agissait d'un simple match pour une demande en mariage et si les deux familles étaient d'accords, cela ne servait à rien d'attendre les deux Kages. Vu le nombre d'élèves des écoles d'Iwa et Oto, c'était même une perte de temps que d'attendre la venue des Kage pour les combats les plus simples. Il n'était pas rare de toute façon que des combats aient lieu dans les deux arènes au même moment, les Kages préférant d'ordinaire assister à ceux donnés dans la grande arène.

La pause de midi se passa relativement bien. Le seul événement marquant fût lorsqu'Haku débarqua épée en avant, ses deux coéquipiers pour une fois tout sourires derrière elle, en demandant à Suigetsu de la suivre pour une petite discussion. Vu comme le blond avait empoigné sa propre épée avec un rictus amusé sur le visage, Naruto avait une bonne idée du genre de discussion qu'allait avoir ces deux-là. Konan aussi, puisqu'après avoir pris pitié du regard apeuré que leur lança Jûgo, elle suivit les épéistes « pour les surveiller » selon ses propres termes. Jûgo l'accompagna, un peu plus rassuré.

Naruto en fut étonné, mais Jûgo connaissait déjà Konan. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés physiquement, mais puisque Yahiko et Nagato allaient de temps en temps à Suna pour voir Sasori-sensei, les deux Uzumaki y avaient rencontré à plusieurs reprises Jûgo. Naruto se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'Yahiko – cela ne pouvait venir que de lui, le blond en mettrait sa main à couper – avait dit sur la jeune femme pour que le dos de Jûgo se raidisse d'un coup lorsqu'il lui présenta Konan.

Après le repas, leur groupe commença à se séparer. Les familles commenceraient à débarquer dans l'après-midi et la plupart voulaient aller les attendre. Après tout, les tournois représentaient le plus grand événement de leur vie et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu leurs parents était lors des dernières vacances presque six mois plus tôt.

Loin de ce genre de tracasseries, Naruto décida d'aller se balader un peu pour visiter les lieux. Certes, grâce à leur opération nettoyage, il connaissait quasiment tous les bâtiments et les arènes, mais il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de visiter l'endroit à proprement parler.

Alors qu'il flânait tranquillement en observant la beauté des auberges presque centenaires, il fut soudain tiré en arrière. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il fut poussé tête la première contre un arbre caché derrière plusieurs buissons. Un corps chaud venant se placer tout aussi vite derrière lui, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite possible.

Naruto sut tout de suite qui était l'inconnu. Il connaissait cette odeur par cœur et les sauts de joie que faisait son renard dans ses entrailles ne donnaient aucun doute sur l'identité de son ravisseur.

\- Tu sais, si tu voulais me parler, tu aurais aussi pu le faire sur le chemin que j'étais en train d'emprunter, plaisanta le blond avec un petit rire. Comme le font généralement les gens civilisés.

\- C'est vrai, concéda une voix suave à son oreille, mais vu ce que j'ai prévu de te faire, j'ai préféré nous mettre à l'abri des regards pour ne pas trop heurter la bienséance.

\- Oh ? Sourit Naruto en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, la situation l'amusant vraiment beaucoup. Et qu'est-ce que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa a décidé de me faire qui pourrait choquer les yeux du commun des mortels ?

\- Juste ça.

L'Uchiwa retourna aussitôt Naruto pour le mettre face à lui. Le blond eut tout juste le temps de sentir son dos frapper un peu durement contre le tronc de l'arbre avant que sa bouche ne se fasse capturer par une autre.

Naruto avait tout de suite compris les sous-entendus de Sasuke, cela ne le surpris donc pas lorsque des lèvres brûlantes commencèrent à s'attaquer voracement aux siennes. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre à ce que le brun l'embrasse avec autant de passion, profitant du fait qu'il eut le souffle coupé lorsque son dos heurta l'arbre pour s'introduire dans sa bouche. Sasuke lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres, sa langue découvrant avec fougue chaque recoin dans son antre, entraînant dans une valse endiablée sa propre langue.

Bien loin d'être rebuté et passé les premières secondes de flottement, Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou de son ancien coéquipier, bien décidé à profiter de ce petit moment. Surtout que, puisque leurs animaux avaient littéralement pris leur pied la veille, ils allaient sûrement les laisser tranquilles encore quelques heures. Ils pouvaient donc pleinement profiter de l'instant sans craindre d'être dérangés trop vite par leurs hormones.

Honnêtement, Naruto n'aurait jamais cru en revenant à Konoha quelques semaines plus tôt, se retrouver un jour collé à un arbre en train de se bécoter comme un adolescent en chaleur avec l'Uchiwa. Seulement, Sasuke semblait tellement enfiévré, presque désespéré entre ses bras, que Naruto ne pouvait répondre qu'avec ardeur à leur échange, se sentant presque aussi désespéré à son tour.

De son côté, les mains fermement agrippés aux cheveux blonds, Sasuke se perdait littéralement dans ce baiser. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu quelques minutes plus tôt d'attirer Naruto derrière des buissons pour l'embrasser. En fait, il avait simplement aperçu une tête blonde un peu plus loin et avait décidé de se rapprocher pour voir s'il s'agissait de l'Uzumaki.

Lorsque Sasuke réalisa que l'inconnu était effectivement son petit renard et puisque celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, le brun avait alors eu l'idée de lui jouer un petit tour.

En réalité, Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto réagisse aussi bien à sa micro-attaque. Il avait pensé que l'autre s'énerverait, aurait eu peur, ou au moins, le repousserait un peu. Pas que celui-ci rigolerait de l'audace de l'Uchiwa. Si Naruto n'avait pas semblé aussi amusé, jamais Sasuke ne se serait permis de l'embrasser ainsi. Il se serait honnêtement contenté de le serrer entre ses bras pour lui voler un peu d'énergie avant la fatidique rencontre à laquelle il allait être obligé de se rendre dans quelques instants. Rien de plus.

Cependant, dès qu'il avait entendu le rire cristallin du renard, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il sente ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Et le sentiment avait été partagé vu la manière dont Naruto répondait avec force au baiser.

Sasuke se demandait presque s'il rêvait. Si c'était le cas, il espérait vraiment ne jamais se réveiller.

Le baiser dura de longues minutes avant qu'ils n'y mettent fin à contre cœur. Essoufflés, les mains toujours fermement accrochées à la chevelure de l'autre, ils se sourirent en réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Ça va un peu mieux ? Demanda Naruto après quelques instants.

\- Ça va toujours mieux quand je te vois, assura Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

\- Baratineur, rigola le blond.

Sasuke ne mentait pas, mais Naruto avait le droit de croire ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne serait pas le brun qui allait le contredire de toute façon. Il avait quand même une certaine image à garder, même si Naruto savait depuis longtemps qui il était vraiment.

\- Stressé ? Continua l'Uzumaki.

\- Oh oui, soupira le brun. Je sens jusque dans mes tripes que mon père n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Mon phénix n'a jamais été un grand fan de mon géniteur non plus.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, rassura Naruto attendri devant la faiblesse de l'Uchiwa.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

\- Quoi ? Ria le renard. Ai-je bien entendu ? Sasuke, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, a peur ? Pire, il s'avoue déjà vaincu !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bouda Sasuke en enlaçant Naruto à la taille tout en cachant son visage dans son cou. Et je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai juste pas envie. Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Si tu le dis, ricana le blond en caressant doucement le crâne du brun.

C'était étrange de voir Sasuke comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise étrangeté. Au contraire, le brun était vraiment sincère avec lui, ne lui cachant aucune de ses émotions. Il avait décidé d'être vrai avec Naruto et la chose plaisait beaucoup à l'Uzumaki. Cela renforçait même ce que Sasuke lui avait dit ces deux derniers jours. Il ne jouait pas. Il était sérieux lorsqu'il disait qu'il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui.

Et ce Sasuke honnête et un brin enfantin lui plaisait énormément.

\- Mais j'en avais vraiment besoin, affirma soudain le brun.

\- De quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune perdu.

\- De t'avoir contre moi, souffla Sasuke en venant coller leurs deux fronts ensemble. De te serrer dans mes bras. De t'embrasser. J'en avais vraiment envie et depuis longtemps.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Naruto les joues en feu.

Le sourire que lui envoya alors Sasuke fit tant chavirer le cœur de Naruto que sa tête en tourna. Le brun semblait si heureux, si serein. Et il l'était sûrement. Tout comme lui-même l'était.

Doucement, Naruto approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke. Cette fois, ce serait lui qui l'embrasserait.

Ce baiser-ci fut plus doux, plus tendre. Plus lent aussi. Beaucoup plus lent. Mais non pas moins rempli de passion.

Naruto n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que Sasuke. Pourtant, même dans ses souvenirs, les baisers partagés ces deux soirs de leur première année n'avaient jamais envoyé autant de frissons dans son corps. Tout son être semblait lui crier qu'il voulait que cet instant dure toujours. Lui hurler qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Cette place où il était le plus heureux des hommes et où il se sentait le plus en sécurité : entre les bras de Sasuke.

\- Merci, souffla doucement le brun contre ses lèvres lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Pourquoi merci ? Questionna Naruto intrigué.

\- Juste merci, murmura le phénix à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche. Merci de recharger mes batteries. Merci de me donner du courage. Et surtout merci de me donner une deuxième chance. Je ne la gâcherai pas, promis.

\- Tu as intérêt, prévint le blond amusé. Sinon, je te botterai le cul comme jamais.

La réplique les fit rire tous les deux.

Ces moments étaient vraiment agréables. Naruto espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils pourraient en vivre des centaines d'autres comme celui-ci après les tournois.

Ils restèrent encore quelques longues minutes à s'embrasser. À profiter de la chaleur des bras de l'autre. À partager quelques caresses réconfortantes.

Finalement, lorsque Sasuke sentit son phénix s'agiter de plus en plus dans ses entrailles, ils furent obligés de se séparer.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas pour autant. Voyant le désarroi du brun, Naruto vint lui prendre la main pour le tirer à l'entrée de ce village temporaire où toutes les voitures venaient apporter les visiteurs.

Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre. Seulement le sourire doux et réconfortant de l'Uzumaki eut raison de lui et il se décida à suivre cette main tentatrice.

Ils s'avancèrent à pas lents, leurs doigts toujours enlacés, Naruto se chargeant de faire la conversation pour eux. L'Uchiwa ne répondait quasiment pas ou se contentait de grognements. Mais cela ne gênait pas le blond, il essayait simplement de distraire un peu Sasuke en lui racontant les dernières idioties de Kiba. Lorsqu'il réussit à soutirer un léger sourire au phénix, Naruto fut heureux. Il avait réussi sa mission en permettant à son camarade de penser à autre chose qu'à la dure épreuve qui l'attendait au bout du chemin.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point de rencontre des parents, une vingtaine de Henges étaient déjà là. Des parents enlaçaient fermement leurs enfants. Des frères et des sœurs se chamaillaient amicalement, encourageant muettement celui ou celle qui allait vivre le plus grand événement de sa vie d'ici quelques jours. Des rires, des éclats de joies emplissaient complètement l'endroit.

Cela déstabilisa un instant Naruto qui s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Lui n'avait personne à attendre ici malheureusement. Personne à enlacer avec affection. Personne pour lui caresser le dos tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Naruto n'aimait pas penser à ses parents. Il avait appris à vivre sans eux. Il était heureux de sa vie. Il avait des amis fantastiques, une famille géniale et loufoque, une vie trépidante et un avenir radieux devant lui. Et il avait Sasuke. Sasuke qui dut comprendre son trouble puisqu'il caressa discrètement ses doigts de son pouce, lui demandant dans un murmure à l'oreille s'il allait bien, s'il voulait qu'ils s'éloignent un peu.

Oui, Naruto allait bien. Souriant de toutes ses dents pour le faire comprendre à l'Uchiwa, il reporta son regard sur les Henges présents. Lui n'avait peut-être aujourd'hui aucun parent à embrasser et à rendre fier en gagnant le plus de matchs possibles, mais ce n'était pas une fatalité pour autant. Un jour, et il l'espérait vraiment, il reviendrait en ces lieux, vivant enfin la même chose que les autres. Un jour, ce serait lui le parent fier et heureux qui viendrait assister aux tournois de ses enfants. De ses enfants à lui et Sasuke, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Le blond s'aperçut avec joie que la famille Inuzuka était déjà là. Tsume, la mère de Kiba, était tout sourire tout en frottant énergiquement la tête de son fils, tandis qu'Hana s'amusait à frapper gentiment de ses poings le bras de son frère en riant à gorge déployée.

La famille Inuzuka ne se composait que d'eux trois depuis plusieurs années. Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré le père de Kiba. L'homme était mort peu de temps avant que le blond n'intègre l'école élémentaire de Konohagakure.

En tant que chef d'un clan de chiens pisteurs, il avait été mandaté par l'Hokage pour aider à trouver les responsables du massacre du clan Uzumaki. Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si c'était lié ou non, cependant l'homme avait été retrouvé mort très peu de temps après que les coupables soient appréhendés. Et comme Naruto n'avait jamais osé – et n'oserait sûrement jamais – demander à Kiba s'il connaissait les causes du décès de son père, cela resterait pour toujours un mystère pour lui.

Hana finit par l'apercevoir puisqu'elle fit soudain de grands signes à Naruto pour qu'il s'approche d'eux. Regardant à qui sa sœur faisait de tels appels, Kiba ne put réprimer une grimace en voyant son meilleur ami avec l'Uchiwa, ce qui amusa beaucoup Naruto.

\- Je suppose que Kiba m'en veut un peu pour tout à l'heure, soupira Sasuke qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir de remords à ce sujet.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi qui lui as mis le feu ? S'écria Naruto choqué. Tu aurais vraiment pu lui faire mal, tu sais !

\- Je sais, soupira à nouveau l'Uchiwa. J'étais énervé et Kiba passait justement par là tout sourire… Mais il va bien, non ? Il a dû courir vers toi pour que tu examines ses pauvres fesses brûlées.

\- Kiba est effectivement venu me voir pour que je le soigne, rigola le blond, mais c'est Sakura qui s'est chargée de son pauvre petit cul au final. J'étais un peu remonté contre lui ce matin.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pouvais vous entendre glousser depuis ma chambre hier soir.

\- Cet imbécile m'a tartiné le visage au feutre indélébile pendant que je dormais, expliqua le renard. Alors le voir débarquer en chougnant et les fesses à l'air m'a surtout beaucoup fait rire.

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas aller m'excuser alors, répliqua Sasuke amusé. J'ai un peu vengé ton honneur sans le savoir en fait.

\- Ah non ! Celui qui va venger mon honneur, ce sera moi, et foi d'Uzumaki, il s'en rappellera jusqu'à sa mort lorsque je le ferai !

Ils rirent encore un peu des malheurs de l'homme-chien, Sasuke contant la manière avec laquelle Kiba détala en quatrième vitesse de la place, pendant que Naruto imitait les mimiques de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci débarqua dans leur chambre.

Finalement, les deux membres de l'équipe 7 se séparèrent lorsque les Inuzuka commencèrent à avancer vers eux. Le regard noir que lançait Kiba à Sasuke était surtout ridicule, mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas plus se fâcher avec le garçon – et qu'il ne comptait pas s'excuser – l'Uchiwa décida de leur laisser un peu Naruto.

Le blond lui demanda quand même s'il se sentait d'affronter seul la venue de son père. Seulement, Sasuke savait d'avance qu'il valait mieux qu'il aborde le sujet Naruto avec tact et finesse avec son père. L'homme était de l'ancienne école et ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les mariages entre deux hommes, même si l'autre homme en question était d'une puissance aussi remarquable que celle de Naruto. Ce que Sasuke trouvait vraiment idiot puisque même les couples non mixtes pouvaient engendrer autant d'enfants qu'un couple homme/femme à présent.

Sasuke craignait surtout que son père ne se montre désagréable envers le blond s'il lui présentait brutalement comme cela. Et le phénix n'était absolument pas prêt à devoir se battre avec son père maintenant.

Il valait donc mieux que Naruto aille avec les Inuzuka. Sasuke se chargerait un peu plus tard, lorsque sa famille sera bien installée dans une auberge, de s'attaquer à l'épineux sujet de sa future épouse avec son géniteur. Il en parlerait sûrement d'abord à sa mère et à son frère, même s'ils étaient déjà au courant d'une certaine façon. Il serait beaucoup plus simple de faire plier son père si sa mère et Itachi étaient de son côté et l'aidaient dans son argumentation.

Misère, la soirée allait être très longue… Il aurait dû rester derrière ces buissons avec Naruto. La vie y était tellement plus facile…

Sentant le désespoir de l'Uchiwa, Naruto se hissa sur la pointe de pied pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue, avant d'aller à la rencontre des Inuzuka.

Naruto le surprendrait toujours, sourit Sasuke en regagnant un peu plus confiance en lui. Et il méritait toutes les disputes, les cris, les tourments qu'il allait devoir subir durant les prochains jours avec son père. Il les méritait largement.

Naruto, de son côté, se retrouva assez rapidement prisonnier des bras de Tsume puis d'Hana. Kiba protesta d'ailleurs assez bruyamment face à cela, arguant qu'il n'avait pas eu droit, lui, à des retrouvailles aussi chaleureuses. Néanmoins, le sourire en coin montrait bien qu'il ne faisait que semblant d'être énervé.

Attrapant les sacs de sa mère – sous les protestations d'Hana qui voulait qu'il lui porte aussi les siens – Kiba montra le chemin de l'auberge qui allait accueillir sa petite famille.

Des chambres étaient prévues pour la famille proche de tous les élèves participants aux tournois. Pour la famille plus éloignée, des hôtels plus ou moins luxueux étaient à disposition dans les environs ou pour les clans les plus modestes, des tentes étaient disponibles en location. Tous les ans, toute l'aire du côté de la grande arène se retrouvait ainsi parsemée de centaines de tentes. C'était surtout les grands clans d'élément terre comme les Usagi – un clan de lapins – ou les Nezumi – un clan de rats – dont les enfants, d'animaux assez commun et peu souvent rare, étaient élèves à Iwa ou Oto qui utilisaient ces petits abris de fortune. Cependant, cela avait toujours été ainsi et cela amusait ces familles plus qu'autre chose de passer quelques jours d'été à camper au milieu des arènes de Konoha.

Voyant qu'une bagarre risquait de commencer entre les deux héritiers Inuzuka, la chef de clan et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Tsume entraîna aussitôt Kiba par le bras pour qu'il lui raconte ses derniers mois à Konoha, tandis que lui-même attrapait le sac d'Hana et commençait à lui faire la causette, faisant exprès de marcher à une allure plus lente que les deux autres.

C'était devenu une telle habitude de discrètement séparer ces deux-là avec les années, que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque Tsume se retourna pour lui envoyer un clin d'œil complice.

\- Alors comment ça se passe à la capitale ? Commença le blond, traînant sciemment des pieds pour ralentir la jeune fille qui fixait le dos de son frère avec un œil noir.

La question eut au moins le mérite de capter l'attention d'Hana. Celle-ci braqua ses yeux marron sur l'Uzumaki, le scrutant un instant le front plissé avant qu'un sourire sadique n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Naruto connaissait ce sourire. Et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était un sourire qu'elle n'adressait à lui et à Kiba que lorsqu'elle avait prévu de leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le blond déglutit alors, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient. Trop loin pour les rattraper sans avoir l'air d'un lâche devant tous les Henges présents. Dommage.

Merde, il aurait dû prendre Kiba avec lui sur ce coup-là et laisser Hana avec sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure, attaqua-t-elle directement. C'était bien avec le petit Uchiwa que je t'ai vu arriver main dans la main ?

Petit Uchiwa ? Heureusement que Sasuke n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Bon, étant donné qu'elle avait cinq ans de plus qu'eux, ils resteraient à jamais des bébés pour elle, mais quand même.

Pourquoi Naruto s'était-il dit un jour que ce serait une bonne idée de parler de sa vie sentimentale avec elle déjà ? Il sentait qu'il allait vite regretter cette discussion...

\- Euh… oui, admit le blond mal à l'aise.

\- Kiba a fait pas mal de sous-entendus dans le passé, seulement je pensais qu'il exagérait, continua Hana en se rapprochant de Naruto un air vraiment sadique sur le visage. Mais tu es vraiment en couple avec le petit Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans que Naruto n'ait le temps de réagir, la jeune fille avait déjà tiré sur le col de son t-shirt, l'étranglant à moitié.

\- Je le savais, s'écria-t-elle alors. Il t'a marqué ! Mon flair ne me trompe jamais !

Naruto était perplexe, et encore, le mot était faible. Comment Hana pouvait avoir « senti » sa marque – une marque faite il y a quatre ans quand même – alors que Kiba ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué ? Est-ce que son meilleur ami connaissait également son existence mais avait seulement décidé d'être discret à ce sujet ? Après réflexion, non, cette théorie ne tenait pas. Ce faux frère de Kiba ne se serait pas gêné pour se moquer de lui à ce sujet à la première occasion.

\- Vu ta tête, mon crétin de frère ne doit pas être au courant pour cette jolie petite morsure, s'amusa Hana. Ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est plutôt une chose qui a de l'importance aux yeux des femelles. Et mon frère est le parfait mâle stupide et aveugle par excellence. Ton petit Uchiwa t'a mordu quand d'ailleurs ? J'ai dû me concentrer pour la trouver tellement l'odeur est fine et ancienne.

\- En première année, soupira Naruto.

Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de mentir ou de se dérober avec Hana. C'était une chose qu'il avait vite apprise avec le temps : lorsqu'Hana voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours, de gré ou de force. Et de la force, elle en avait à revendre et il n'avait absolument pas envie de tâter de ses poings aujourd'hui !

Et puis, il aimerait quand même son avis sur certaines choses. Même si tout roulait à présent avec Sasuke, ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait plus de doutes. Il ne pouvait pas effacer des années de colère et de déprime comme ça. Sasuke semblait presque lui offrir un conte de fée et ça lui paraissait, avec le recul, presque trop irréel pour être vrai.

Au moins, Hana avait le mérite d'être toujours franche et de bon conseil. Parfois même trop franche. Seulement, il en avait cruellement besoin lui semblait-il.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par le petit Uchiwa, continua la brune. Dans mes souvenirs, vous ne jouiez jamais avec lui à l'école primaire.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le blond. On a été placé dans la même équipe en première année, ça nous a pas mal rapproché.

Ça et le fait que lorsque son premier sceau lui a été retiré, Sasuke avait été là pour l'aider à passer le cap de ses premières chaleurs. Le souvenir lui enflamma les joues d'ailleurs.

\- Vu ta tête, je vois parfaitement de quel genre de rapprochement tu parles, se moqua la jeune fille. Il est doué ? Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? Je sens son odeur sur toi, mais c'est assez discret. Ne me dit pas que vous êtes restés sages tous les deux ?

Naruto dut se plaquer une main sur le visage pour tenter de cacher sa gêne. Finalement non, parler de lui et Sasuke à Hana était tout sauf une bonne idée.

\- C'est compliqué entre Sasuke et moi, finit par répondre le blond.

\- Compliqué comment ? Ricana Hana. Vous vous êtes disputés pour savoir qui se ferait l'autre en premier ? J'imagine bien que ton petit Uchiwa veut absolument rester le mâle dominant dans votre couple, mais tu ne dois pas hésiter à t'affirmer plus si toi aussi tu as envie de lui sauter dessus de temps en temps.

Naruto se demanda un instant si Hana avait toujours été autant obsédée par le sexe. Étant donné que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle sortait tout juste de l'école secondaire et qu'elle criait alors haut et fort qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier et se retrouver enchaînée à vie à un mâle débile et gringalet – elle avait d'ailleurs fait l'école buissonnière au moment des tournois, seulement ça avait surtout fait rire Tsume alors il supposait qu'elle n'avait pas été punie pour ça. Naruto en conclu que Hana avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Peut-être s'était-elle trouvée un compagnon pour être aussi ouverte sur les questions intimes ? Il faudrait qu'il creuse ça avec Tsume – ce n'était pas la peine de demander quoique ce soit à Kiba, le blond était persuadé qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Tsume, par contre, était le genre à suivre avec attention les histoires de cœur de ses enfants.

\- Lorsqu'on était en première année, se décida finalement à expliquer Naruto avec amertume. J'étais fou amoureux de Sasuke. Et je croyais que c'était réciproque. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas, il m'a même avoué ne pas vouloir se marier avec moi.

À ces mots, Hana se figea sur place. La mâchoire crispée, elle fixait Naruto d'un regard qui ne cachait absolument pas la rage qui bouillait en elle.

\- Ok, alors là, tu as intérêt à me raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début. Parce que sinon, je vais tout de suite aller buter ce connard d'Uchiwa que les choses se soient arrangées entre vous ou pas.

Tiens, ce n'était plus le petit Uchiwa maintenant, remarqua Naruto avec un sourire.

Naruto aurait dû avoir peur de la colère d'Hana ou au moins pour la vie de Sasuke – elle était vraiment forte, le renard s'était plus d'une fois pissé dessus face à elle. Seulement, c'était même tout l'inverse qu'il ressentait. Il était heureux de voir à quel point il comptait pour Hana. Lui, le renard sans chakra – même si plus personne n'oserait le décrire comme cela maintenant – l'idiot de meilleur ami de son frère. Savoir que quelqu'un était là, prêt à se battre pour lui, lui réchauffait le cœur. Hana était aussi sa grande sœur dans un sens, et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte que le sentiment était réciproque.

\- Et je veux des détails, ajouta soudain la jeune fille un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Naruto n'avait aucun doute du genre de détails qu'elle voulait. Soupirant pour lui signifier son exaspération devant son intérêt un peu trop poussé pour sa vie sexuelle, Naruto décida de lui raconter son histoire avec Sasuke depuis le début. Mais sans rentrer trop dans les détails non plus, merci bien, il y avait des choses qu'il préférait voir rester entre lui et l'Uchiwa. Hana n'avait besoin que de savoir qu'ils avaient passé deux nuits ensemble et non pas de connaître tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant celles-ci. Ce qui fit un brin bouder la jeune fille qui le somma alors de lui donner tous les moments croustillants – selon ses propres mots.

Naruto lui raconta les événements de leur première année, les mots de l'Uchiwa ce fameux soir, sa fuite sur le Mont Myôboku et son retour à Konoha. Il décrit même leurs rencontres de ces derniers soirs et les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

Hana ne disait rien, se contentant de l'écouter avec attention – hormis les fois où elle quémandait plus de détails. Ce qui permit à Naruto de tout lui dire. Il lui avoua même des choses qu'il n'avait dites à personne. Lui narrant les problèmes de chaleur de son renard, ses sentiments confus, les aveux de Sasuke deux soirs plus tôt, ne lui cachant absolument pas que l'Uchiwa lui avait avoué l'aimer et que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'être la femelle de Naruto. Il lui exposa vraiment tout et cela lui fit un bien fou.

\- Je vois, murmura Hana une fois qu'il eut fini. Je pense que le mot « compliqué » est effectivement approprié pour décrire votre relation.

Là, ils étaient d'accord tous les deux.

\- Je comprends que tu aies peur que le petit Uchiwa soit toujours en train de jouer avec tes sentiments, assura-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu les événements de l'an dernier, je t'aurais même dit de lui foutre ton poing dans la gueule, avant de lui casser la figure durant les tournois et de refuser sa main devant tout le monde une fois que tu l'aurais laminé. Ah ! J'aurais rêvé de voir un Uchiwa se faire mettre une branlée par mon petit Naruto ! Ça aurait au moins eu le mérite de fermer un peu son clapet à ce connard de Fugaku Uchiwa.

Apparemment, le désamour envers le chef du clan Uchiwa était contagieux. Naruto n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois l'homme – deux s'il comptait la fois de leur première année lorsqu'il avait emmené lui-même Sasuke à Konoha – et il ne lui laissait pas le meilleur des souvenirs.

Vraiment, quel futur beau papa parfait lui promettait là Sasuke !

\- Seulement, je pense que tu comptes vraiment pour ton Sasuke, continua-t-elle. De ce que Kiba m'a raconté, ton petit Uchiwa aura eu quelques années difficiles après ton départ. Kiba m'a même demandé conseil à propos de ça, tu te rends compte ?

Le souvenir la fit rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Kiba venait lui demander de l'aide. Le garçon avait même plutôt peur de sa sœur, Naruto comprenait donc assez aisément pourquoi est-ce que le souvenir la faisait jubiler.

\- Kiba était perplexe parce que d'un côté, il rêvait de casser la figure de ton petit Uchiwa. Même si on sait tous les deux qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le dessus. De l'autre, ton Sasuke était si triste, si déprimé par ton départ, que Kiba aurait eu l'impression de frapper un homme déjà à moitié à mort s'il le faisait vraiment.

Kiba et Sakura lui avaient sous-entendu après son retour à Konoha, lorsque les deux essayaient de lui faire entendre raison sur le phénix, que Sasuke avait eu une période de longue réflexion suite à son départ pour le Mont Myôboku. Cette période se serait d'ailleurs soldée par un changement brutal dans la personnalité de l'Uchiwa. Kiba et Sakura avaient ainsi juré à Naruto que Sasuke n'était plus le même homme.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'une dépression par contre. Quoique connaissant l'Uchiwa, si c'était effectivement la vérité, Naruto comprenait qu'il ait demandé aux autres de se taire. Comme la plupart des êtres de feu Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé exposer ses faiblesses au grand jour.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un mâle Uchiwa avoue qu'il prendrait son pied si tu le violais, rigola-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil coquin. À ta place, je profiterais de la situation et lui sauterais dessus sans vergogne.

Non mais sérieusement, depuis quand Hana était devenue une pareille obsédée sexuelle ? Elle s'était mise à lire la collection de bouquins du vieux pervers elle aussi ou quoi ?

\- Sans plaisanter, s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Autant je déteste son père autant j'apprécie, d'une certaine manière, ton petit Sasuke. Il a beaucoup fait pour Kiba, et même si c'était en grande partie pour défendre ton honneur, je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il a fait pour mon crétin de petit frère l'an dernier.

C'était la deuxième fois maintenant qu'Hana parlait d'un événement qui se serait déroulé l'année passée. Pourtant, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de quoique ce soit, aussi bavard que furent Sakura, Ino, et Kiba après son retour. En particulier rien sur Sasuke essayant de défendre son honneur.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Finit par demander Naruto intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an ?

\- Kiba ne t'a rien dit ? S'étonna Hana.

\- À propos ?

\- À propos de lui et Hinata pardi ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Naruto était complètement paumé. Quel était le rapport avec Hinata maintenant ?

\- Si Kiba ne t'a encore rien dit j'ai peut-être gaffé, grimaça-t-elle. De toute façon, vu que les Hyûga sont déjà là, il va bien être forcé de te le dire.

Suivant le regard d'Hana, Naruto vit Kiba et Tsume en train de parler devant leur auberge avec Hiashi Hyûga, le père d'Hinata. Celle-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs en retrait derrière l'homme avec sa petite sœur, Hanabi et sa mère, l'air toutes les trois angoissées.

\- Une promesse est une promesse Hiashi, criait Tsume. Même un aussi grand clan que les Hyûga ne peut se soustraire à un engagement pris devant les Kages eux-mêmes.

\- Je m'entretiendrai moi-même avec Hokage-sama à ce sujet, répondit l'homme visiblement en colère. Il est hors de question que j'autorise cette mascarade. Ma fille n'épousera jamais un mâle aussi mal élevé et d'un rang aussi bas que votre fils.

\- Père ! Tenta de s'interposer Hinata.

\- Je vous interdis d'insulter ma famille, s'écria Tsume une boule de feu apparaissant dans chaque main.

De tout le clan Inuzuka, s'il était bien quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre en colère, c'était bien Tsume. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas connue pour son grand calme, au contraire. Hana tenait beaucoup de sa mère niveau caractère d'ailleurs.

Voyant l'échange sur le point de dégénérer lorsque le chef du clan Hyûga prit une position d'attaque, concentrant déjà son élément dans le creux de ses mains, Naruto s'interposa.

Le blond attrapa alors le poignet des deux parents, y insufflant assez de chakra pour les calmer un peu. Il ne leur fit pas de sceau de restriction à proprement parlé, néanmoins la technique qu'il utilisa sur eux en avait les mêmes effets. Leurs canaux de chakra allaient être emmêlés pendant les prochaines heures, mais au moins, cela les empêcherait de s'entretuer pendant ce temps-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Apparemment, l'échange entre les deux chefs de clan devait durer depuis assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un ait pris la peine d'avertir Tsunade. Celle-ci semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur, fixant tout le groupe d'un œil noir, les bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine.

\- Tsunade-sama, s'inclina Hiashi pour la saluer. Je suis navré que l'on vous ait fait venir pour si peu. Il s'agit d'une petite histoire qui se réglera entre nous.

\- Pour si peu ? S'énerva Tsume en se dégageant de la prise de Naruto. Tsunade, ce connard d'Hyûga veut revenir sur l'accord conclu lors des derniers tournois !

\- Surveille ton langage Tsume ! Gronda la blonde avant de se tourner vers Hiashi. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous ne comptez plus honorer une promesse que vous avez pourtant juré de respecter devant l'Hokage ?

\- Lorsque j'ai juré, se justifia l'homme visiblement furieux, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Neji perdrait. Je suis persuadé que ce morveux d'Uchiwa a triché. Il est impossible qu'un Hyûga perde face à un Uchiwa !

\- Sasuke n'a pas triché, je peux vous le certifier, répliqua Kakashi.

Naruto n'avait aucune idée de quand le professeur était arrivé. Il était simplement là, adossé nonchalamment à un arbre, bouquin en main, à observer la scène de son unique œil.

\- Vous vous en rendrez d'ailleurs compte lors des tournois de cette année, continua l'enseignant. Mon élève est très doué. Il ne fait d'ailleurs aucun doute qu'il a sûrement été accepté dans l'école des forces spéciales. Contrairement à votre neveu qui n'a toujours été accepté nulle part. Un an après son diplôme.

Comment insulter quelqu'un en toute discrétion, la classe selon Kakashi-sensei. C'était dans ces moments-là que Naruto était fier de l'avoir eu comme professeur.

\- Je n'autoriserai pas ma fille à combattre contre un chien sans valeur pour autant, cracha Hiashi.

\- C'était pourtant l'enjeu du duel entre Sasuke et Neji, rappela Tsunade. Si Sasuke gagnait, Kiba pouvait proposer un combat pour demander en mariage Hinata. Vous avez accepté les termes de ce duel. Et Sasuke a gagné.

Kiba voulait demander Hinata en mariage ?!

Toujours entre Hiashi et Tsume, Naruto était totalement perdu. Son meilleur ami voulait épouser Hinata et il ne lui avait rien dit ? Et Sasuke et Neji s'étaient battus lors des tournois de l'an passé ? Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Et bordel, pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ?!

\- De quoi avez-vous donc peur Hiashi ? Questionna soudain Kakashi en rangeant son livre dans sa poche. Si Kiba ne mérite pas la main de votre fille, il perdra lors de son combat contre elle. Par contre, s'il l'emporte, c'est qu'il est suffisamment puissant pour être digne de l'épouser. N'avez-vous donc pas confiance dans les capacités de votre ainée ?

\- Je n'ai effectivement pas confiance en ma fille, répondit l'homme en choquant tout le monde. Je suis certain qu'elle fera tout pour laisser son faiblard de coéquipier l'emporter.

\- Allons, raisonna Tsunade. Vous croyez vraiment que ces deux-là oseront ainsi frauder durant un match ? Je vous rappelle que l'Hokage et le Mizukage ne manqueront ce duel sous aucun prétexte. Vous les avez assez chauffés sur le sujet l'an passé pour qu'ils fassent tout pour y assister. Et ils ne se gêneront pas pour commenter s'ils venaient à trouver que ces deux-là ne se donnent pas à fond. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à donner votre bénédiction pour le mariage de votre fille, je vous rappelle.

Hiashi était fou de rage, c'était visible pour n'importe quel spectateur. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire. Tsunade avait raison, il le savait. Comme il était d'un clan originaire de Kiri et qu'il vivait désormais au Pays du Feu, si l'Hokage et le Mizukage donnaient leur bénédiction pour une union entre sa fille et l'Inuzuka, il ne pourrait rien dire. Surtout qu'il avait, techniquement, déjà lui-même donné son accord l'année passée lors du match entre Sasuke et Neji. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ferait pas tout pour empêcher un duel entre son héritière et ce cabot d'Inuzuka.

Poussant un grognement, il attrapa brutalement le bras de ses deux filles avant de s'éloigner. Sa pauvre épouse, derrière lui, s'inclinait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour présenter des excuses muettes devant le comportement grossier de son mari. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. C'était triste, mais dans le clan des Hyûga les femmes n'avaient pas droit à la parole. Alors le fait qu'Hinata choisisse elle-même son époux mettait vraiment son père hors de lui.

Kiba fixa Hinata s'en aller en soupirant. Sa mère vint lui frotter le dos pour le consoler. Même Hana lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Kiba, s'exclama soudain Naruto en venant se positionner devant son meilleur ami, main sur les hanches. Il faut qu'on parle.

Kiba soupira à nouveau. Il sentait que sa discussion avec Naruto allait être longue.

Discrètement, Tsunade fit signe à Hana et Tsume de la suivre. Mère et fille avaient toutes deux été élèves de la blonde, elles avaient donc largement de quoi discuter entre elles. Kakashi lui, ne bougea pas de son arbre, reprenant simplement la lecture de son bouquin. Kiba lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard noir, sachant pertinemment que l'autre faisait tout sauf lire son foutu livre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais amoureux d'Hinata et que tu voulais l'épouser ? Attaqua Naruto, blessé.

Oui, blessé. Comment Kiba, son meilleur ami, pouvait-il lui avoir caché cela ? Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ? Ou est-ce que leur amitié ne disait plus rien pour lui ? Merde, c'était quand même énorme tout ce qu'il lui avait dissimulé et qui venait de lui être brutalement révélé !

\- Je suis désolé, commença Kiba en baissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais rien te dire, je te le jure.

\- Alors quoi putain ? S'énerva le blond. Tu m'en veux encore d'être parti sans rien dire pour le Mont Myôboku ?

\- Non, s'exclama l'autre avec empressement. La vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Au contraire, je voulais te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? Répéta Naruto choqué. Me protéger de quoi ? De ta super relation avec Hinata ?

\- Non, de toi-même, avoua Kiba.

Soupirant, l'homme-chien se dirigea vers l'arbre où était Kakashi, s'y asseyant à même le sol, faisant signe à Naruto d'en faire de même. Confus par ce que venait de dire Kiba, le blond le suivit.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, déclara l'Uzumaki une fois installé à côté de son ami.

\- Je m'en doute, rigola Kiba. Tu n'es pas toujours une flèche.

\- Connard, tu peux parler toi, répliqua Naruto en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kiba pour l'empêcher de rire.

\- Je te connais par cœur Naruto, affirma le brun en reprenant son sérieux. Je savais que si je te disais pour Hinata et moi, tu serais super heureux pour nous. Comme je savais que tu réagirais sûrement mal si Hiashi se comportait comme il vient de le faire devant toi. Et puisque tu rêves de devenir Hokage, tu ne peux pas te mettre un homme tel qu'Hiashi Hyûga à dos.

Effectivement, Naruto ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu sacrément envie de faire ravaler ses mots à l'Hyûga. Et qu'il l'aurait sans nul doute attaqué physiquement et verbalement par le passé s'il avait été au courant de cette histoire. Bordel, qui il était après tout ce foutu Hyûga pour insulter son meilleur ami et l'empêcher d'épouser la fille qu'il aimait ? Bon, c'était le père d'Hinata, mais la question n'était pas là.

\- Hinata et moi avons commencé à nous rapprocher après ton départ. Puis, avec le temps, c'est devenu une évidence qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Et en même temps, on savait tous les deux que jamais son père n'accepterait qu'on se marie. Il a d'ailleurs très mal réagit lorsque Neji lui a cafté qu'on se fréquentait.

\- Il a fait quoi ? Demanda timidement Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, souffla Kiba. Hinata n'a jamais voulu me le dire, elle a juste beaucoup pleuré. Vraiment beaucoup pleuré. Tellement que ça m'avait déchiré le cœur à l'époque. J'ai seulement aperçu quelques marques sur sa peau. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles étaient dues et Hinata refuse toujours d'en parler. Et il fallait que je sois fort pour elle alors j'ai pris sur moi et je l'ai laissé pleurer sur mon épaule sans lui poser de questions autant de fois qu'elle en a eu besoin. Pour éviter qu'elle se fasse à nouveau punir, on a commencé à prendre nos distances. Mais uniquement devant Neji. Le reste du temps, on restait ensemble comme avant.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez eu à traverser tout ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand je suis revenu ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu culpabilises de ne pas avoir été là, murmura Kiba.

C'était trop tard. Parce que maintenant, il culpabilisait. Hinata et Kiba avaient dû affronter tellement de choses et Naruto n'avait pas été là. Il avait laissé son meilleur ami se débrouiller tout seul, ne se doutant pas un instant de ce qu'il était en train de traverser. Naruto se détestait vraiment pour le coup.

Il n'avait même pas vu la relation qui existait entre Hinata et Kiba jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, avec le recul, il y en avait eu des signes ! Et plus d'un ! Il avait été tellement aveuglé par son histoire avec Sasuke qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste.

\- Je suis quand même désolé, assura Naruto. De ne pas avoir été présent pour toi.

\- Je m'en suis sorti, rassura le brun. On a survécu à tout ça, ne t'en fais pas. Ça nous a même rapproché Hinata et moi. En fait, si tu n'étais pas parti, on ne serait peut-être même pas ensemble elle et moi aujourd'hui, vu qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi en primaire !

\- Quoi ? S'écria le renard scandalisé. Hinata était amoureuse de moi ?

Kiba se moqua un moment de Naruto et de son manque d'observation. Malgré les insultes, le blond ne mit pas longtemps à se mettre à rire avec son meilleur ami.

Finalement, Kiba se décida à faire un résumé un peu plus détaillé de sa relation avec Hinata à Naruto. Ils discutèrent aussi de certaines choses que le brun n'avait pas encore osé aborder, comme le fait qu'il avait lui aussi eu une période difficile après le départ de Naruto. Ils vidèrent tous les deux leur sac et cela leur fit du bien.

Naruto n'avait pas réalisé avant qu'il y eût des non-dits entre eux. Mettre les choses à plat leur enleva un sacré poids des épaules.

\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Sasuke dans tout ça ? Demanda Naruto au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est battu pour toi et Hinata contre Neji ?

\- Bah, tu sais que Neji n'a jamais été ton plus grand fan ? Commença Kiba. Alors quand il nous voyait dans le couloir et qu'il voulait vraiment nous énerver, il se mettait à t'insulter. Au début, c'était surtout moi, Sakura et Hinata qui réagissions. Puis un jour, Sasuke a craqué et a sauté littéralement à la gorge de Neji. Je me suis d'ailleurs pris un sacré coup de coude dans le pif lorsqu'il a fallu les séparer.

Naruto imaginait aisément la scène. Aussi calme qu'il semblait être, Sasuke était un sanguin. Lorsque ses vannes étaient lâchées, Naruto ne doutait absolument pas qu'elles devaient être difficiles à fermer.

\- Et ensuite systématiquement, dès que Neji voyait Sasuke, il te traitait de tous les noms pour le faire enrager.

Que Sasuke tienne tant à protéger son nom et son honneur était à la fois surprenant et déroutant pour Naruto. Après tout, l'Uchiwa avait toujours été le premier à le traiter d'idiot lorsqu'ils étaient en primaire. Quoique contrairement à Neji, Sasuke était toujours resté bon enfant dans ses insultes. Il se contentait d'insinuer que Naruto était débile, alors que Neji s'en prenait toujours à lui personnellement, dénigrant jusqu'à sa famille.

Et en même temps, le fait que Sasuke prenne sa défense rendait Naruto heureux. C'était idiot. Seulement, il avait des papillons dans le ventre – et ce n'était pas dû à son renard pour une fois – en imaginant le brun se jetant sur quiconque oserait l'injurier devant lui.

L'Uchiwa ne l'avait vraiment pas oublié pendant les quelques années où il était sur le Mont Myôboku. Sasuke l'aimait peut-être vraiment finalement.

\- Sasuke se mettait aussi en colère lorsque Neji s'en prenait à Hinata, continua Kiba. Une fois Neji a levé la main sur Hinata. Je te jure, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir que Sasuke avait déjà envoyé Neji au sol. J'ai même eu peur un moment après ça que le béguin d'Hinata ne dérive vers l'Uchiwa. Il a quand même joué le rôle de chevalier servant plus d'une fois.

Naruto imaginait totalement la scène avec Sasuke dans le rôle du prince charmant, Hinata de la princesse en détresse et Neji du méchant dragon à abattre. Et bien sûr, de Kiba dans le rôle du chien de chasse dudit prince.

\- Elle avait conscience qu'il était amoureux de toi, ça a peut-être joué en ma faveur, gloussa Kiba.

Le rouge aux joues, Naruto tourna la tête. Malheureusement, du coup, il ne manqua pas le petit regard entendu de Kakashi qui suivait toute leur conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Pourquoi restait-il avec eux d'ailleurs ? Il ne pouvait pas aller bouquiner ailleurs ? Ou retrouver l'ermite pervers ? Ça faisait penser à Naruto qu'il n'avait pas vu Jiraya depuis un moment. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à aller à sa recherche. Au cas où Tsunade ait mis sa menace à exécution et que le vieil homme soit attaché au fond d'une cave sans eau ni nourriture quelque part dans le coin.

\- Enfin bref, Neji n'a pas arrêté de chercher des poux à Sasuke. Et l'an dernier, comme c'était sa dernière année à Konoha, il s'est particulièrement lâché. Il s'en prenait aussi beaucoup plus souvent à Hinata, la collant sans arrêt, la dénigrant à la moindre occasion. Sasuke a alors eu l'idée de régler ça une dernière fois lors d'un match entre eux. La chose a tellement plu à Neji qu'il a décidé de proposer un duel à Sasuke devant toute l'école pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas dire non.

Jetant un œil vers l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de les espionner, Naruto se demanda vraiment s'il s'agissait d'une idée de Sasuke. C'était plutôt le genre de l'enseignant de leur rappeler les règles d'usage et de bonne conduite. Et un duel pour réparer un honneur bafoué, c'était une coutume très populaire à une époque. Du pur Kakashi-sensei, Naruto en mettrait sa main à couper.

\- Ne me demande pas comment, sûrement Neji qui a encore cafté, continua Kiba, mais l'idée d'un petit duel amical pendant les tournois entre les deux est arrivée aux oreilles d'Hiashi. Et ensuite, du père de Sasuke. Comme ça a toujours été le grand amour entre les Hyûga et les Uchiwa, les deux ont décidé d'un commun accord qu'effectivement, Neji et Sasuke méritaient un vrai combat aux yeux de tous lors des tournois.

Tout le monde à Konohagakure connaissait l'aversion réciproque des deux clans. Surtout que Fugaku Uchiwa, en tant que chef de la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage, était souvent en contact avec Hiashi Hyûga, membre du cabinet de conseil du Hokage. La guerre froide. C'était ainsi qu'était secrètement appelée la relation entre les deux plus grands clans de la capitale.

Alors, que les deux patriarches veuillent d'un combat lors des tournois entre leurs deux enfants, ça n'étonnait même pas Naruto.

\- Tsunade n'était pas trop d'accord, tu t'en doutes. Un combat entre un troisième année et un quatrième année, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Elle a finalement accepté à condition que le duel ait lieu en comité restreint dans la petite arène. Hiashi a de lui-même corsé les choses en décrétant, juste avant que le duel ne commence, que si Neji gagnait, Fugaku devait reconnaître que le clan Hyûga était le clan le plus fort du Pays du Feu et acceptait qu'Izumi, la nièce de Fugaku, épouse Neji. Crois-moi que la deuxième partie de sa demande a fait du bruit ! Surtout qu'Izumi n'a que 12 ans et qu'il parait qu'elle a un fort potentiel.

Le clan Hyûga dégoûtait vraiment Naruto. Comment osait-il proposer un mariage avec une jeune fille pré-pubère ? Surtout avec un crétin comme Neji ! La pauvre. Naruto espérait qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais qu'il eût un jour été question de se servir d'elle ainsi. C'était parfaitement odieux.

\- Fugaku a tout de suite refusé. Mais Sasuke l'a alors bien joué, je trouve. Il a aussitôt proposé que s'il perdait face à Neji, il se mariait lui-même avec n'importe quelle fille Hyûga. Mais en échange, si c'était lui qui gagnait, Hiashi devait, bien entendu, reconnaître que les Uchiwa étaient les plus forts. Et il devait également accepter de me laisser demander en mariage Hinata lors des tournois de cette année. Sasuke a aussi discrètement rajouté que Neji devait présenter des excuses pour tout ce qu'il a osé dire sur toi et Hinata, mais, ça, il ne l'a jamais vraiment fait.

Naruto imaginait mal Neji faire des excuses à qui que ce soit de toute façon. Par contre, l'ego de Sasuke surprenait Naruto. Si le brun avait perdu, il aurait quand même dû épouser une fille qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Et connaissant son camarade, il n'avait proposé cela que parce qu'il était persuadé de gagner. Il n'avait pas eu tort apparemment, mais quand même.

\- Enfin bref, après une longue discussion, les deux chefs de clan ont accepté les conditions de Sasuke et le duel a eu lieu. Tu aurais dû voir ça, Sasuke a démonté Neji, c'était magnifique à voir ! Ils étaient tous les deux amochés à la fin. Mais, d'après Hinata, Sasuke y a été tellement fort que Neji n'a pas pu sortir de son lit pendant plus d'un mois ! Sasuke au moins est sorti de l'arène sur ses deux jambes. Je pense qu'il a dû avoir mal pendant quelques jours, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Neji !

Vu les étincelles dans le regard de Kiba, ce combat avait dû être le spectacle du siècle. Il regrettait de ne pas y avoir assisté. Il aurait bien voulu voir les techniques de combat utilisées par les prodiges des deux plus puissants clans de Konohagakure.

\- Franchement, j'ai été le premier surpris lorsque Sasuke a dit qu'il se battrait pour que j'aie la chance de pouvoir demander la main d'Hinata lors des tournois. Je pense qu'il avait dû s'apercevoir que c'était quelque chose qui nous tracassait de plus en plus. On avait déjà un peu discuté, Hinata et moi, de la possibilité que son père refuse que je la combatte lors des tournois. On essayait même de trouver des recours légaux pour qu'on puisse avoir notre match. Je crois que Sasuke nous a offert le seul possible. Je te jure, lorsqu'il a été déclaré vainqueur, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'est sauter dans les bras de Sasuke, avant de pleurer comme une fille sur son épaule. J'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

Naruto aussi avait envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas pu être là pour aider son meilleur ami lorsqu'il avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Alors il remerciait le ciel que Sasuke ait été là à sa place. Il n'imaginait pas l'Uchiwa capable de faire une telle chose, surtout pas pour Kiba. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Naruto pouvait voir à présent à quel point Kiba était amoureux d'Hinata. Il imaginait comme ça avait dû être dur pour eux de devoir vivre avec l'idée qu'ils n'auraient même pas le droit de se combattre lors d'un duel comme tous les autres Henges voulant se marier. Et si Kiba ne remportait pas un combat face à Hinata lors des tournois, jamais il n'aurait d'autres occasions de demander sa main. Les tournois étaient les seuls moments où les clans les moins connus avaient la chance de sortir de l'ombre pour embrasser les grands clans.

Malheureusement, leur monde était parsemé d'inégalités. Les grands clans faisaient et feraient toujours la loi. Les membres les composants étant les premiers à devoir subir leur commandement idiot.

Naruto espérait vraiment que Kiba se soit bien préparé pour ce match. Il ferait tout pour qu'Hiashi ne puisse pas annuler la promesse remportée par Sasuke.

Kiba allait avoir son duel face à Hinata, le remporter et l'épouser, Naruto y veillerait lui-même !

* * *

Prenant appui contre un arbre pour se mettre à l'abri de la chaleur de ce début d'été, Sasuke contempla le dos de Naruto s'éloigner en direction de la place centrale de ce micro-village.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il repensait au tendre baiser qu'avait déposé Naruto sur sa joue. Il lui semblait même sentir sa peau le brûler à cet endroit tant le souvenir l'enflammait encore.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir d'une vie aux côtés de Naruto lui semblait possible.

Sasuke n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'un rien pouvait encore faire basculer les choses. Cependant, le début des tournois n'était plus que dans quelques jours à peine et le phénix ferait tout pour que rien ne vienne gâcher ses rêves. Surtout pas son père.

Avisant une limousine luxurieuse s'arrêter, Sasuke se décida à se décoller de son arbre pour s'en approcher.

Dès qu'il fut à hauteur du véhicule, le chauffeur quitta sa place derrière le volant pour venir ouvrir la porte arrière. Aussitôt, Fugaku Uchiwa sortit de la voiture, le visage ne reflétant aucune émotion, ne lançant pas même un regard à son propre fils.

L'homme se redressa de toute sa grandeur, fixant les Henges autour d'eux, les jugeant clairement de ses petits yeux noirs inexpressifs. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Sasuke que l'homme devant lui était mentalement en train de dénigrer tout ce qu'il voyait. C'était dans sa nature de tout trouver trop bas de gamme à son goût.

Ce que Sasuke pouvait détester cet être devant lui.

Après une inspection des lieux qui parut durer une éternité à Sasuke, le chef du clan Uchiwa se décida enfin à poser ses yeux sur son second fils.

Contrairement à tous les autres parents présents, il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Aucun sentiment. Ni amour, ni joie, ni fierté. Sasuke eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine à ce constat. Il ne représentait rien qu'un fardeau pour son père et le regard vide de son géniteur ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler.

\- Monte dans la voiture, commanda soudain l'homme. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Le site a des problèmes depuis hier, alors j'ai bien cru ne jamais arriver à mettre ce chapitre en ligne ! Heureusement qu'il existe un forum interne où quelqu'un explique comment contourner le fait que fanfiction ne veut plus que nous chargions de nouveau chapitre sur le site ! Pour une fois que je peux mettre le chapitre en temps et en heure, ça aurait été dommage xD** ** **Croisons quand même les doigts pour que ce bug ne dure pas trop longtemps!  
****

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Sasuke, son père et des emmerdes par dizaine… **

**Date de sortie du chapitre 16 : dimanche 4 mars 2018**


	18. Chapter 16

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Un grand merci à Hide-sunshine pour la correction de ce chapitre !

 **Merci à** **AlegriaVikturi, karameru-hime, Guest, Streema, merguez, Kira** (désolé, Sasuke n'a pas entendu ton message lui disant de ne pas faire n'importe quoi…) **Yume hime** (mdr je viens de capter que je me suis inspirée de ton commentaire pour un petit dialogue entre Hinata et Hana dans le chapitre 17 (ou alors c'est que toi et Hana pensez la même chose) On va encore en voir un peu plus sur la relation Fugaku/Sasuke dans ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que plusieurs personnes vont avoir envie de tuer Fugaku après…) **sunakotatji, lachmy, nenesse, Nekokawaii25** (ça va continuer à bouger entre eux, mais pas forcément dans le sens que tout le monde espère… tu comprendras à la fin de ce chapitre **) Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache, ginettemahasolo, willhelmina, tassm32, Apollinea, Jennie** (merci ^_^) **et Kitsuneko-narusasu** **pour vos reviews !**

Et merci aussi à Hatsukoi00, Myrtille, Guest , KnaD-chan, sasunaru-doujins, Trolocat , flo et Eben2691 pour vos reviews sur « Un Nouvel An Neigeux » !

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

Lorsque Jiraya ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait couché par terre, au pied de cette petite étendue d'eau, dans la salle secrètement cachée sous le temple.

Essoufflé, le corps tremblant de tous ses membres, le jeune homme mit de longues minutes avant de suffisamment se reprendre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Les poumons en feu, des larmes dévalant sans autorisation ses joues, Jiraya avait l'impression que sa tête allait exposer.

Des images se bousculaient par milliers dans son esprit. Des images de vie, de mort, de paix. Des images de guerre aussi. Des images de joie, de naissance, de rire, d'amour. Et des images atroces, de sang, de larmes, de terreur. Sa vie, mais également celle de centaines d'autres avant lui, défilaient sous ses yeux.

Lorsque les images cessèrent enfin, Jiraya se demanda s'il était vivant ou bien mort. La bouche sèche et le corps tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il avait l'impression de voir le monde comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant. Les réponses à des questions auxquelles il n'avait même jamais osé penser lui vinrent naturellement en tête. Des préceptes, des coutumes, des langues d'un autre temps lui semblaient désormais aussi familiers que si on les lui avait inculqués dès son plus jeune âge. Des connaissances que, pourtant, aucun Henge de ce monde actuel ne pouvait avoir.

Retournant son regard vers la forme sombre au fond de cette source naturelle, Jiraya se rendit soudain compte de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il vit que ce qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs de ce petit lac n'était pas une simple pierre, mais une tombe, il comprit. Quand ses yeux accrochèrent les écritures anciennes qui révélaient le nom de celui qui reposait là, il n'eut même plus aucun doute pour lui.

Pendant un instant, instant qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité, il était mort. Son esprit avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle pour rejoindre celui de l'être qui dormait, caché dans les entrailles de ce temple.

Son esprit avait rencontré celui dont le nom était, aujourd'hui encore, une légende dans son peuple.

Et tout ceci venait de lui arriver parce qu'il avait été choisi. Parce qu'une mission venait de lui être confiée. Parce que l'esprit du tout premier Sennin lui-même l'avait choisi lui, pour qu'il transmette, à son tour, toutes ses connaissances à celui qui deviendrait, un jour, le digne successeur de Rikudô Uzumaki.

Ce jour-là, Jiraya Abura était mort. (1)

Ce jour-là, Jiraya vint au monde pour la deuxième fois et devint à jamais le Sennin Jiraya.

* * *

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant l'un des hôtels les plus luxueux et haut de gamme de la région, Sasuke ne fut qu'à moitié surpris. Son père n'allait pas s'abaisser à dormir au même endroit que le commun des mortels après tout.

Le trajet fut, heureusement, assez rapide. Il faut dire que les seules autres voitures qu'ils croisèrent allaient plutôt en direction des arènes, c'est à dire à l'opposé.

Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé durant tout le trajet entre le père et le fils. Sasuke regretta que ni son frère ni sa mère ne soit venue à sa rencontre avec son géniteur. Cependant, il savait qu'ils devaient déjà l'attendre à l'hôtel.

\- Attends un instant, j'ai à te parler.

Alors que Sasuke était sur le point d'ouvrir sa portière pour sortir de cette antre étouffante et pesante, le plus âgé se décida enfin – c'était ironique bien sûr – à lui parler. Se forçant à ne pas soupirer, Sasuke se rassit correctement dans son siège.

\- Tiens.

Fixant toujours droit devant lui, Fugaku lui tendit une enveloppe. Sasuke la contempla un instant intrigué, d'autant plus lorsqu'il y remarqua le sceau de l'Hokage sur le coin droit.

\- Hokage-sama m'a demandé de te transmettre ceci, continua le plus âgé son regard toujours obstinément tourné vers l'avant de la limousine.

Maintenant que Sasuke y réfléchissait, c'était assez étrange que son père soit déjà là. En tant que chef de la garde spéciale de l'Hokage, Fugaku Uchiwa accompagnait le vieux Sarutobi partout et en toutes circonstances. Il avait toujours fait partie de la garde l'accompagnant lors des tournois, et même l'année où Itachi aurait dû y participer ne fut pas une exception.

C'était d'autant plus étrange que Sasuke savait que si son père avait pu, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit, à l'heure actuelle, encore en compagnie de l'Hokage. Ce n'était un secret pour personne chez les Uchiwa que le chef du clan détestait la présence de son fils cadet.

\- Hokage-sama a insisté pour que je te remette en main propre ta lettre de félicitation avant le début des tournois.

Lettre de félicitation ? Ah, Sasuke comprenait maintenant. Il comprenait surtout l'air plus crispé et énervé que d'habitude de son géniteur.

Bien sûr, étant père lui-même de plusieurs garçons, Sarutobi avait dû penser que Fugaku serait fier et honoré d'apprendre lui-même à son cadet son acceptation dans les forces spéciales à la rentrée prochaine. C'était mal connaître Fugaku Uchiwa. Ô l'homme aurait été heureux et presque souriant si Itachi avait été la personne acceptée. Tout le monde savait que le chef du clan Uchiwa rêvait de voir son fils aîné marcher dans ses pas. Et non sa pâle copie de cadet.

Malheureusement, Itachi avait décidé depuis bien longtemps qu'il serait le seul à choisir sa vie et Fugaku n'y avait eu aucun mot à dire. Bien entendu, cela générait régulièrement pas mal de disputes. Seulement, Itachi avait toujours su tenir tête à leur père comme personne et Fugaku avait dû s'avouer vaincu plus d'une fois.

Avec Sasuke, par contre, c'était tout autre chose. L'homme avait beau ne pas aimer son cadet, il gardait quand même toujours un œil strict sur lui. Et dans sa jeunesse, le phénix avait tellement cherché à obtenir l'amour de son père, qu'il avait accepté tous les caprices de celui-ci, n'osant jamais se rebeller.

Autant dire que lorsque Sasuke, quelques années plus tôt, après le départ de Naruto, avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurts. Surtout que, le brun n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller contre son père. La réciproque était également vraie. Fugaku refusait de voir son cadet ne pas se plier à ses ordres, cherchant toujours un moyen de régenter sa vie.

Il aurait été aisé de penser que Fugaku Uchiwa aurait quand même été heureux de voir l'un de ses fils vouloir le suivre dans les forces spéciales. Cependant, et Sasuke n'avait jamais compris pourquoi – même avec beaucoup du recul – son père avait honte de lui. Il le lui répétait d'ailleurs suffisamment régulièrement depuis sa naissance pour que le plus jeune en ait conscience.

Néanmoins, le phénix ne voyait pas en quoi son acceptation dans les prestigieuses forces spéciales aurait pu causer tort ou embarras à son géniteur. Étant donné le niveau intellectuel et physique très élevé demandé pour y entrer, cela aurait même dû être l'inverse.

Sasuke accepta l'enveloppe sans un mot. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre son père depuis longtemps. Cela ne servait à rien de se casser la tête pour lui de toute façon.

\- As-tu déjà réfléchis aux futures femelles avec qui tu veux concevoir des enfants ?

Chaque mot que prononça son père dégoûta Sasuke à un point inimaginable. L'homme s'entendait-il seulement parler ? Futures femelles ? Concevoir des enfants ? Où était le bonheur dans tout ça ?

Le plus dégoutant était que Sasuke lui-même avait un jour pensé ainsi. Ô combien il comprenait à présent que Naruto l'ait fui. Il avait lui-même une furieuse envie de fuir en cet instant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la fille d'Inoichi Yamanaka était dans ta classe à Konoha. Un enfant Uchiwa avec les pouvoirs psychiques des Yamanaka ferait un très bon candidat en tant que futur chef de notre clan.

Sasuke crut qu'il allait vomir.

Tout ce qui intéressait son géniteur était les pouvoirs du sang des Yamanaka. Le mal qu'il pourrait causer à Ino en lui enlevant son enfant juste après sa naissance pour l'élever parmi le clan Uchiwa, ça, il n'en avait rien à faire. Son père détestait les Yamanaka de toute façon. Il n'espérait absolument pas voir Sasuke épouser Ino. Non. Il voulait que Sasuke fasse endurer la même douleur que celle qu'avait subie la mère d'Itachi, lorsqu'il lui avait lui-même arraché son fils du sein pour l'élever avec Mikoto, sa future épouse, comme son héritier. Abandonnant cette pauvre femme sur le pavé comme la dernière des putains. Ne versant pas une seule larme lorsqu'elle mourut de chagrin quelques semaines plus tard.

Sasuke avait beaucoup trop de respect pour Ino – pour les femmes en général d'ailleurs – pour oser leur faire subir cela.

Sans un mot, Sasuke quitta la voiture. S'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, seule des injures pourraient sortir.

Sasuke retrouva néanmoins bien vite son sourire en entrant dans l'hôtel. Sa mère et Itachi l'attendaient tranquillement installés à boire du thé à l'une des tables du petit salon de l'établissement. Lorsqu'ils virent le jeune homme entrer, la brune se leva d'un bon, se précipitant aussitôt dans les bras de son fils.

\- Mon petit bébé va bientôt devenir un homme, s'écria Mikoto émue en étouffant presque son benjamin tant elle le serrait fort contre elle. Et quel homme ! Je suis si fière de toi Sasuke !

Un grognement les interrompit, leur faisant comprendre que Fugaku n'appréciait guère les retrouvailles démonstratives entre sa femme et son fils. Mikoto se figea aussitôt, et aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne manqua l'expression crispée qui apparut alors sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ne montez-vous donc pas vous reposer père ? S'interposa alors Itachi qui voyait le plus vieux sur le point de réprimander leur mère. Je viendrai personnellement vous chercher lorsqu'il sera l'heure du dîner.

Fugaku plissa un instant les yeux, son regard ancré dans celui de son ainé. Finalement, sans un mot, il se détourna, s'éloignant d'eux pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Comme Sasuke pouvait envier ce pouvoir que possédait Itachi sur leur père. Oh, il savait très bien que l'homme n'avait accepté que parce qu'il comptait avoir une discussion en privé avec Itachi sur son avenir lorsqu'il irait le chercher plus tard. Itachi était néanmoins le seul de tout leur clan capable de donner ainsi des ordres à Fugaku Uchiwa.

\- Tu as encore grandi, on dirait, s'exclama Mikoto en contemplant Sasuke. Je t'avais ramené un sac avec quelques affaires de la maison pour que tu puisses rester dormir avec nous cette nuit. Seulement, il va peut-être falloir que tu pioches dans les habits d'Itachi finalement.

\- Oh ça ne le dérangera pas, rigola Itachi. Tout le monde sait que Sasuke adore essayer les vêtements de son grand frère.

\- Nii-san ! S'offusqua le plus jeune. J'avais sept ans à l'époque !

Avec cinq ans d'écart entre eux, il avait été normal que, dans son enfance, Sasuke ait vu son frère ainé comme un modèle à suivre, un héros. Le plus vieux jouant d'ailleurs ce rôle à merveille.

Lorsqu'Itachi avait intégré l'école de Konoha, Sasuke avait eu une longue période où son frère lui manquait. Pour combler le vide, il avait alors eu la brillante idée d'aller passer plusieurs heures tous les jours dans la chambre d'Itachi pour jouer avec ses affaires. Un jour, entre deux gribouillages sur d'anciens cahiers, il avait eu froid et avait décidé d'enfiler l'un des pulls de l'armoire. Amusé de se voir flotter dans le vêtement, et curieux de savoir à quoi il pouvait ressembler, déguisé en Itachi, il avait passé le reste de la soirée à essayer tous les habits de son ainé.

Bien entendu, attirée par les rires de son petit dernier, Mikoto était montée voir ce qu'il se tramait et n'avait pas manqué de prendre la scène en photo au passage. Le pire étant que, Sasuke n'ayant absolument pas remarqué sa mère, celle-ci avait pu prendre une vingtaine de clichés tous plus compromettants les uns que les autres. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle en avait envoyé certains à Itachi ! Et Itachi étant Itachi, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de rappeler les détails gênants et embarrassants de son enfance à son cadet. Il en fallait vraiment peu à son ainé pour s'amuser.

\- Maman, souffla Sasuke irrité par le petit sourire en coin de son frère. Tous les participants des tournois doivent dormir dans les dortoirs, tu le sais. C'est la règle.

\- Personne ne le remarquera si tu restes passer une seule nuit avec ta maman, non ? C'est une règle que Tsunade a créée pour ne pas que vous alliez rejoindre les filles pour faire des bêtises. Pas pour vous éloigner de vos mamans.

La moue boudeuse de la brune fit rire les deux jeunes hommes. Mikoto n'avait plus vu ses fils depuis des mois, c'était normal qu'elle veuille à présent passer le plus de temps avec eux.

\- Ça aurait été possible, vint à la rescousse Itachi, si père était allé en faire la demande à Tsunade lorsqu'il est allé chercher Sasuke tout à l'heure. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je suppose.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de répondre. À la grimace que fit Mikoto, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle savait pertinemment comment avait dû se comporter son mari plus tôt. L'homme avait d'ailleurs assez soupiré et grogné sur le fait qu'il aurait préféré venir aux côtés d'Hokage-sama pour savoir qu'il n'avait même pas dû sortir de la voiture. À vrai dire, Fugaku ne serait même pas allé chercher Sasuke si Itachi n'avait pas fait une remarque à ce sujet, se rappela avec lassitude la brune.

\- Très bien, se résigna Mikoto en tirant son benjamin par le bras vers une table. Puisque nous n'avons que quelques heures, racontes-moi ces derniers mois à Konoha. Et ton arrivée aux arènes. Tsunade ne vous a pas trop épuisé avec son nettoyage de printemps au moins ? Tu sais déjà quels mâles tu veux défier lors des tournois pour attirer les demoiselles ? Ou alors tu as déjà repéré quelques prétendantes intéressantes ? Je veux les rencontrer d'abord si c'est le cas !

\- Maman, coupa Itachi amusé. Si tu laissais Sasuke répondre à une question à la fois ? Surtout que je peux déjà te dire qu'il a quelqu'un en vue. Quelqu'un de très bien même.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Mikoto vexée. Mon bébé est amoureux de quelqu'un et il ne m'a rien dit !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se passer une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de parler de Naruto à sa mère. Il avait bien trop honte de son comportement face à l'Uzumaki pour lui raconter quoique ce soit. Autant Sasuke s'en foutait royalement à présent de l'avis de son père, autant il ne voulait en aucun cas chagriner sa mère avec ces bêtises. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle le gronderait sévèrement lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qu'il avait osé dire au blond.

\- L'époque où tu venais t'asseoir sur mes genoux dans la cuisine pour me raconter ta journée à l'école me paraît si loin, souffla Mikoto attristée.

\- Je pense que s'il venait maintenant s'asseoir sur tes genoux, sourit Itachi, il scandaliserait une bonne partie des résidents de cet hôtel.

Sasuke envoya un sourire reconnaissant à son frère pendant que Mikoto riait de la boutade de son aîné.

\- Mais tu peux venir t'asseoir sur les miens quand tu veux Sasuke, continua Itachi en ricanant. Tu ne risques pas de m'écraser et j'adore l'idée que cela puisse faire enrager père.

\- Nii-san !

Il n'y en avait vraiment aucun pour rattraper l'autre, se désolait Sasuke en fixant les deux autres rire. Il ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant. Le premier jour de leurs retrouvailles à tous les trois se faisait toujours à ses dépens. Avec le temps, il avait compris que c'était une manière qu'avait trouvée Itachi pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire oublier à leur mère le nuage noir planant toujours non loin qu'était Fugaku Uchiwa.

\- Et si tu nous parlais de ton petit blond ? Lança Itachi en redevenant sérieux. À ton sourire, j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il est revenu ?

Ah Itachi et son don d'avoir toujours raison… Ce que ça pouvait énerver parfois Sasuke ! Néanmoins, pour une fois, le plus jeune était bien trop heureux qu'Itachi ait effectivement vu juste pour essayer de jouer au malin avec lui.

Devant la mine perdue de sa mère, Sasuke se décida à leur raconter son histoire avec Naruto, de leur première année à Konoha jusqu'aux baisers échangés à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Plus d'une fois, Mikoto fronça des sourcils, leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant des « ah ces hommes » ou encore eut l'air outré et prête à réprimander son benjamin avant qu'Itachi n'intervienne. Bien que l'aîné n'ait jamais assisté à aucune des scènes que relata le plus jeune, comme il avait été au courant depuis des années de l'amourette de Sasuke, il ne se gêna pas pour lâcher plusieurs commentaires, détaillant ce que le phénix essayait de dissimuler au passage. Faisant, bien entendu, grincer des dents le plus jeune au passage.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, répéta Mikoto rêveuse. Son nom m'est familier.

\- Il était à l'école primaire avec moi, tenta Sasuke.

\- Ah oui ! C'est le garçon dont tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler, se souvint la brune. Quoique parler soit un bien grand mot. Tu passais surtout des heures à ronchonner après lui, à le traiter d'idiot et autres noms d'oiseaux, te plaignant de ses farces et de ses échecs scolaires. Je me disais aussi à l'époque que tu parlais beaucoup trop de ce garçon pour que ce ne soit pas louche.

\- Je n'étais pas attiré par Naruto en primaire, se défendit Sasuke. C'était le dernier des imbéciles et il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des défis idiots. Défis qu'il ne gagnait jamais en plus.

\- Donc vous étiez déjà tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre en primaire, s'extasia Mikoto. C'est merveilleux ! Oh mon chéri, quelle belle histoire d'amour !

\- Maman, grogna le plus jeune. Naruto et moi nous détestions en primaire. On ne pouvait pas se croiser sans s'insulter ou se battre. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun amour entre nous.

\- Si tu le dis mon chéri, se moqua-t-elle. Vous avez donc eu un coup de foudre surprise après votre arrivée à Konoha. J'ai compris. Ce n'est absolument pas un truc de garçon que de vouloir embêter et chercher à tout prix à attirer l'attention de la personne qu'on aime en l'irritant. J'ai saisi.

Sasuke n'était pas amoureux de Naruto en primaire et il était certain que Naruto le détestait lui aussi. Il en était même sûr. Pourtant, il devait avouer que ce que disait sa mère avait également du sens. Cependant, s'il avait eu des sentiments à l'époque pour Naruto, il l'aurait su, non ?

Quoique, vu comment il avait réalisé qu'il aimait le blond, il ne pouvait jurer de rien. Si Naruto ne l'avait pas fui pour aller sur le Mont Myôboku et si Itachi ne l'avait pas sermonné, combien de temps lui aurait-il fallut pour se rendre compte qu'il voulait bien plus qu'une simple nuit avec le renard ?

\- Donc, maintenant, Naruto est revenu, vous vous êtes expliqués et tu comptes le demander en mariage lors des tournois ? Essaya de résumer sa mère.

\- Il faut encore que l'on discute, répondit Sasuke. Je sens que Naruto ne me fait pas encore entièrement confiance. C'est de ma faute, je le sais. Il reste des non-dits entre nous. Mais je compte lui parler très bientôt. Peut-être demain après vous l'avoir présenté….

Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de courage, non. Seulement, Sasuke sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de la force de sa mère et des bons arguments de son frère pour avoir cette conversation avec Naruto. Ça serait aussi bien plus simple pour le blond de comprendre ce qui traversait l'esprit de Sasuke quatre années plus tôt s'il avait des membres de sa famille avec lui pour étayer ses propos. Naruto et lui auraient aussi une discussion en privé. Cependant, pour la partie la plus dure, Sasuke savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Certes, Naruto semblait lui avoir pardonné et avoir toujours des sentiments pour lui. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que ce qu'ils avaient à se dire n'allait pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Des blessures qu'il ferait tout pour aider à cicatriser.

Après la promesse d'une rencontre avec l'Uzumaki le lendemain, Mikoto consentit à changer de sujet et Sasuke en profita alors pour leur parler de sa dernière année à Konoha.

L'heure du dîner finit par arriver, et Itachi se leva à contrecœur pour aller retrouver leur père dans leur suite.

\- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! S'exclama l'aîné en riant.

Au vu du visage fermé du jeune homme et des rides de colère sur le visage de Fugaku lorsqu'ils vinrent les rejoindre dans le petit restaurant de l'hôtel de longues minutes plus tard, Sasuke sut qu'il avait fallu plus que de la chance à son frère pour affronter la discussion qu'avait eu avec leur père. Le phénix n'avait pas à chercher loin pour savoir de quoi le plus vieux avait voulu lui parler. Fugaku reprochait toujours la même chose à son premier né : ses études, son célibat, son avenir. Et Itachi pouvait jouer les durs autant qu'il le voulait devant leur mère et Sasuke, le plus jeune savait que l'aîné souffrait beaucoup lui aussi de sa relation avec leur père. Malgré le sourire chaleureux que leur adressa le brun lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de sa mère à table, le phénix avait pu voir à quel point son entrevue avec leur géniteur l'avait chamboulé.

Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de s'emporter maintenant et de faire un scandale, Sasuke se contenta de venir serrer le genou de son frère sous la table pour lui signifier que, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique son père ait dit, Sasuke serait toujours là pour lui. Ce qu'Itachi comprit parfaitement. Et ce simple geste effaça les dernières traces de contrariété du visage de l'aîné.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque Sasuke regagna le petit village des tournois. Son père n'avait pas voulu faire déplacer le chauffeur pour le ramener, alors le brun était revenu par ses propres moyens. Après les derniers jours à remettre en ordre les arènes, ce petit voyage dans le ciel, loin d'être une punition, avait surtout fait du bien à l'Uchiwa. Son phénix roucoulait d'ailleurs de joie dans ses entrailles d'avoir pu se dégourdir ainsi les ailes.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés pour le dîner, la soirée passa à une lenteur exaspérante du point de vue de Sasuke. Personne n'osait jamais ouvrir la bouche en présence de Fugaku Uchiwa. D'ordinaire, Itachi essayait de parler de choses et d'autres, demandant au moins des nouvelles de l'Hokage. Il n'en avait rien fait ce soir et Sasuke supposait que son ainé devait être extrêmement énervé après leur père. Itachi avait toujours su parfaitement cacher ses émotions, surtout devant leur mère. Il détestait la voir s'inquiéter alors c'était devenu une habitude.

Parfois, Sasuke souhaitait que son frère se trouve enfin quelqu'un. Une personne aimante qui serait là pour l'écouter et l'apaiser. Le plus jeune ne savait pas comment faisait Itachi pour encaisser tout ce que lui faisait subir leur père sans jamais craquer. Plus d'une fois dans son enfance Sasuke avait versé des larmes à la place de son ainé. Et plus d'une fois, il avait eu peur que l'esprit d'Itachi finisse par lâcher et que celui-ci ne commette un acte irréparable. Cependant, Itachi avait toujours tenu bon et il l'admirait d'autant plus pour cela.

La lune était presque pleine et son simple rayonnement suffit à Sasuke pour se repérer et retrouver les arènes. Le fait que son phénix soit irrémédiablement attiré par un certain renard et pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, lui avait aussi permis de ne pas se perdre.

Reprenant forme humaine, Sasuke marcha silencieusement jusqu'à leur auberge. Quelques stands ambulants étaient encore ouverts et des adultes étaient accoudés aux comptoirs de ceux-ci à parler de choses et d'autres. Le brun y reconnut Kakashi-sensei, pris dans une conversation qui avait l'air de le passionner avec Jiraya. Celui-ci avait étalé devant eux tout un tas de feuilles et semblait les commenter à l'argenté. Vu ce que Naruto lui avait raconté sur le Sennin, Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer de quoi ces deux-là étaient en train de parler. L'Uchiwa avait fait l'erreur une fois d'être curieux et avait jeté un œil à l'un des livres écrit par Jiraya que Kakashi-sensei avait toujours sur lui. Il n'avait lu que la moitié d'une page, cependant cela lui avait largement suffit et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir un ouvrage écrit par le plus vieux. Jamais.

Tsunade était également là, devant une bouteille de saké, à moitié effondrée à une table. Shizune, Sasori et Asuma-sensei étaient assis avec elle et discutaient joyeusement, nullement gênés par les ronflements de la blonde.

Rapidement, Sasuke traversa l'endroit, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par un professeur. Rien ne leur interdisait de veiller, cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attirer les foudres d'une Tsunade à moitié ivre.

Lorsque leur auberge fut en vue, Sasuke fut étonné de voir quelqu'un assis juste devant la porte. Et il le fut d'autant plus lorsque son phénix lui confirma énergiquement qui était cette personne.

\- Je vais finir par croire que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si on continue à se croiser ainsi tous les soirs alors que les autres dorment, s'amusa Sasuke en se plaçant devant son camarade.

\- Tiens, un revenant ? Répondit Naruto en souriant. Moi qui croyais que tu avais été kidnappé et que tu n'attendais que le secours d'un preux et valeureux chevalier.

\- Kidnappé ? Répéta Sasuke en ricanant. Je te signale que je suis encore totalement capable de vaincre seul un dragon cracheur de feu, et à mains nues s'il le faut. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ô mon preux chevalier, tu auras quand même droit à un ton baiser à la fin.

\- Idiot, si je vois que tu es capable de te sauver seul, je partirais plutôt à la conquête d'une autre princesse en détresse au lieu d'attendre que tu aies terminé pour venir m'embrasser.

\- Si tu oses faire ça, menaça le brun, au lieu de tuer le dragon, je l'apprivoise. Et une fois qu'il m'obéira, je l'enfourche pour venir te rejoindre par les airs et cramer le derrière de ta princesse en danger.

\- C'est vrai que tu es passé maître dans l'art des miches grillées, ricana Naruto. Kiba t'en veut encore.

\- Ça lui passera, répondit simplement Sasuke en venant s'asseoir à côté du blond.

\- Et alors ce kidnapping ? Reprit le blond. Chôji a dit qu'il t'avait vu monter dans une limousine lorsqu'on s'est étonné de ne pas te voir arriver quand on était en train de diner.

\- Pour résumer, réunion de famille, soupira Sasuke.

\- Oh, comprit l'Uzumaki. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Ça allait, avoua le brun. Mon père n'a quasiment rien dit. J'ai pu passer du temps avec ma mère et mon frère par contre.

\- J'en suis heureux pour toi, répondit Naruto en souriant.

\- On a d'ailleurs beaucoup parlé de toi, continua Sasuke. J'ai promis à ma mère que je vous présenterai demain.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda le blond mortifier. Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à rencontrer tes parents, moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas idiot, rigola l'Uchiwa. Je ne te dis pas de demander ma main à mon père, juste de dire bonjour à ma mère. Tu es encore capable de dire bonjour, non ?

\- Crétin, répondit simplement Naruto.

C'était honnêtement quelqu'un chose à laquelle Naruto n'avait jamais pensé. Rencontrer la famille de Sasuke. Il avait déjà croisé Fugaku Uchiwa et l'homme ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le meilleur des souvenirs. Mais rencontrer la mère et le frère de Sasuke maintenant ? C'était vraiment un grand pas.

Naruto avait tendance à oublier que les gens normaux avaient des parents. C'était idiot. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que se marier, cela signifiait aussi intégrer un autre clan. Il n'avait pas peur de rencontrer la famille Uchiwa. Cependant, maintenant qu'il allait devoir le faire, il devait avouer que cela l'intimidait. Et s'il faisait quelque chose de mal ? S'il se ridiculisait ?

Naruto jeta un œil à l'homme assis à côté de lui. Sasuke le fixait, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, l'air de parfaitement savoir à quoi il pensait.

\- Tu crois que ton père ferait une syncope si je lui demandais ta main ? Questionna Naruto après quelques minutes de réflexion.

\- Pas sûr, répondit Sasuke en essayant de visionner la scène dans son esprit. Je ne sais pas s'il essayera de te tuer toi pour avoir osé insinuer que je pourrais être ta femelle ou si c'est moi qu'il essayera de tuer pour oser vouloir être la femelle d'un mâle…

Sasuke imaginait parfaitement son père devenir tout rouge, les rides de son visage se creusant encore plus, avant qu'il n'explose et ne se décide à les tuer tous deux.

Mouais, finalement, ça serait peut-être mieux si Sasuke ne présentait pas Naruto à son père tout de suite. Juste après qu'il ait remporté son match avec le blond lui semblait le meilleur moment à bien y réfléchir… Après que l'Hokage et le Mizukage aient béni leur union.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas assis ici juste pour le plaisir de m'attendre, s'enquit Sasuke. Quoique, je suis certain que ton renard adorerait la réaction de mon phénix si tu me répondais que si.

Naruto fut tenté un instant de répliquer que Sasuke avait raison juste pour savoir ce que l'autre entendait par là. Le brun avait l'air de sous-entendre bien plus que des baisers et cela chauffa un instant l'esprit de Naruto – et de son renard.

\- Sai est sorti de l'infirmerie, rétorqua finalement le blond.

\- Et ? Demanda Sasuke qui ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème.

\- Il a réussi à faire ami-ami avec des garçons du clan Usagi cette après-midi.

\- Et ?

\- Et ils ont fait plus ample connaissance dans la chambre juste à côté de la nôtre, termina Naruto.

\- Je vois, murmura Sasuke. Ils étaient bruyants ?

\- Très, confirma le blond.

\- Ils ne t'ont quand même pas excité avec leurs cris, rassure-moi.

\- Entendre Sai et deux lapins en rut n'a rien d'excitant, je te le dis tout de suite, répliqua Naruto un frisson de dégoût le traversant.

\- J'aurai été très vexé si tu avais dit l'inverse, confia Sasuke.

\- Il y a quand même une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle dans tout ça, rajouta Naruto, un mystérieux sourire au visage.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit Sasuke intrigué.

\- Oui, assura le blond. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, puisque Sai est un Henge de signe d'eau, il ne risque pas de mettre ses partenaires enceintes et vice-versa.

\- J'aurai plutôt dit que c'était la mauvaise nouvelle, ricana Sasuke. Tsunade l'aurait tué s'il avait mis en cloque un lapin juste avant le début des tournois.

\- Tu es méchant, rétorqua Naruto en riant. Il a été ton coéquipier pendant trois ans, tu pourrais avoir plus de pitié pour lui quand même !

\- C'est justement parce qu'il a été mon coéquipier pendant trois ans que je veux aujourd'hui sa mort, riposta le brun. Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- La mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu vas sûrement le tuer ce soir, annonça distraitement l'Uzumaki.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ce soir plus qu'un autre soir ? Demanda Sasuke curieux.

\- Parce que Sai et toi dormez dans la même chambre cette nuit, balança Naruto avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Essaya Sasuke en palissant.

\- Absolument pas, s'amusa le blond.

\- Laisse-moi dormir avec toi cette nuit, supplia presque l'Uchiwa. Promis, je ferai en sorte que mon phénix reste sage.

\- Ma chambre est déjà complète, rétorqua Naruto en haussant les épaules. Désolé.

\- Je suis prêt à dormir par terre ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort là !

\- Tu exagères un peu, rigola le blond. Ce n'est que pour une nuit. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Tu te rends compte que la première chose que va faire Sai en me voyant arriver, c'est de me demander si je veux me joindre à lui ?

\- Il reste un lit de libre dans la chambre de l'équipe 1, finit par lâcher Naruto après avoir longuement réfléchi pour savoir si Sai proposerait effectivement une partouze à Sasuke. Mais, tu enverrais Sai sur les roses s'il te demandait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea l'Uchiwa ravit de voir que le jeu de Naruto se retournait contre lui. Tu as peur que j'accepte ?

\- Non, assura aussitôt le blond.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été la première avance de sa part que j'aurais remballée de toute façon.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Naruto en se levant. Sai t'a fait des avances ?

\- Et si on allait plutôt se coucher ? Demanda Sasuke en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que hier soir, j'ai dit que j'avais été heureux de te voir repousser Karine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai que j'aime te voir jaloux, assura le brun en venant poser son front contre celui de Naruto. Mais Sai m'a vraiment fait des avances. Plusieurs fois. Et je l'ai envoyé chier systématiquement. Il a aussi fait des avances à Ino, Haku qui lui a fait amèrement regretter d'ailleurs, et même à Shino si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux d'abord, répliqua le blond calmement. J'étais juste un peu inquiet.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, affirma Sasuke. Je ne veux qu'une seule et unique personne sur cette terre et tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit.

L'Uchiwa déposa ensuite un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'un Naruto plus que rouge. Sasuke faisait vraiment naître d'étranges sentiments en lui et le blond n'était pas encore habitué à cela.

Finalement, ils décidèrent qu'il était bien trop tard pour discuter de Sai et de sa vie sentimentale – encore moins sexuelle. Silencieusement, ils montèrent jusqu'à leur étage. Naruto fut ravi de constater que les trois chauds lapins avaient fini leurs ébats et devaient enfin dormir. L'Uchiwa se dirigea quand même vers la chambre de l'équipe 1, sous l'œil attentif du renard. Ce que ne manqua pas Sasuke en riant. Il vint embrasser une dernière fois Naruto pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, avant que tous deux ne rejoignent leurs lits respectifs.

* * *

Après avoir manqué de se faire découper en rondelle par Chôjûrô, Sasuke passa une nuit vraiment étrange et fatigante. Il restait effectivement un lit de libre dans la chambre de l'équipe 1 et de Suigetsu, cependant celui-ci avait été mystérieusement coupé en deux. Les trois autres firent comme s'ils ne savaient pas qui en était responsable, tout en faisant jurer à l'Uchiwa de ne rien dire à Tsunade. Au final, Chôjûrô lui avait cédé son lit pour aller dormir avec Suigetsu – qui ne se gêna pas pour s'en plaindre plus d'une fois au cours de la nuit, à chaque fois qu'il se retournait et manquait de tomber, en fait.

Sasuke s'était couché sans un mot. Cependant, plus d'une fois, alors que les cris du blond les réveillaient, il s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller avec Sai malgré tout. Au moins, il aurait eu la chance de dormir un minimum.

D'humeur assez massacrante, Sasuke se dirigea sur la place pour aller petit-déjeuner. Il était très tôt, trop même, le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis deux petites heures, cependant il n'avait pas pu rester une minute de plus avec les épéistes. Entre Dariu qui grinçait des dents dans son sommeil et Suigetsu qui râlait toutes les heures, il avait cru devenir fou. Sasuke préférait cent fois terminer sa nuit affalé sous un arbre que de rester encore dans cette chambre.

Il était décidé. Le soir même il enlèverait Naruto, l'emmènerait dans une chambre où il placarderait « interdiction de déranger » sur la porte puis dormirait dans les bras du renard jusqu'au surlendemain.

Lorsque Sasuke arriva sur place, il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas à présent des hallucinations. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne rêvait pas. Fugaku Uchiwa était effectivement attablé à l'un des stands, un café devant lui, en train de prendre des notes dans un calepin.

Doucement, Sasuke s'approcha. Ce n'était pas bon signe que son père soit déjà là. Vraiment pas. Déglutissant, il vint prendre place près de l'homme, commandant un solide petit-déjeuner au marchand.

\- Père, salua le brun.

\- Sasuke, répondit simplement le plus vieux.

Bon, eh bien, la journée commençait bien. Vraiment bien, soupira mentalement le phénix.

Jetant un regard discret vers ce qu'écrivait son père, Sasuke eut la surprise de voir que celui-ci avait fait une liste de toutes les jeunes filles de haut rang ou possédant un animal rare présentes lors de ses tournois. Sasuke fut encore plus intrigué en voyant qu'un chiffre – sûrement une note – avait même été attribué à chacune. Sakura serait sans doute ravie d'apprendre qu'elle avait un 5 et Ino un 6. Le brun espérait qu'il s'agisse là de note sur 10 et non 20 pour l'honneur de ses camarades.

\- J'ai déjà choisi qui je défierai en duel, se lança le plus jeune.

Cela ne servait à rien de continuer à fuir le sujet. Plus il attendait, plus son père risquait de partir dans des délires de parfaites épouses ou maîtresses pour lui. Autant lui couper l'herbe sous le pied maintenant, avant que le chef de clan n'aille promettre il ne savait quoi à des jeunes filles en échange d'un futur enfant.

\- Sans même m'en parler ? Attaqua Fugaku. Tu me déçois Sasuke. Tu es bien trop jeune et ignorant pour savoir avec quelle femelle il te faut t'accoupler pour créer une parfaite descendance.

Heureusement que Sasuke n'avait encore rien avalé sinon il aurait vomi. Comment un homme tel que lui pouvait encore tenir pareilles sornettes ? Comment était-il seulement encore possible d'avoir aussi peu d'égard pour les femmes dans leur société actuelle ? Parfois, Sasuke se demandait vraiment comment sa mère pouvait faire pour supporter un tel homme pour époux. Oh, il savait que les deux ne se parlaient quasiment jamais, faisant même chambre à part, cependant, ils vivaient tout de même dans la même maison.

\- Il s'agit de ma vie père, rétorqua Sasuke. Il me semble donc que le choix de ma future épouse me revient de plein droit.

\- On croirait entendre ta mère et Itachi, soupira Fugaku sans relever la tête de son carnet. Je m'attendais à bien plus venant de toi.

Sasuke serra les dents. Fugaku avait toujours eu parfaitement conscience de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cadet. Il avait toujours su quel mot employer pour que Sasuke fasse exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'était un manipulateur et le phénix avait beau le savoir, les paroles de son père l'affectaient quand même toujours autant.

\- De quel clan est cette personne ? Demanda Fugaku avec indifférence. J'espère qu'il s'agit d'un grand clan et non pas de ta Haruno de coéquipière.

Sasuke inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Avec les années, Sakura et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au point de devenir bons très amis. Un lien presque fraternel s'était installé entre eux et entendre son père insulter ainsi Sakura lui retournait vraiment les tripes.

\- Les Haruno ne sont peut-être pas le clan le plus prestigieux de Konohagakure, cependant Sakura a un brillant avenir devant elle. Tsunade est persuadée qu'elle deviendra l'un des meilleurs médecins de notre génération. Je pense que beaucoup de familles seraient plus qu'honorées de pouvoir l'accueillir parmi eux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes vraiment épouser cette fille ? S'offusqua le plus âgé.

\- Non, grinça Sasuke. Ce n'est pas Sakura que j'aime.

\- Tu es vraiment comme ta mère si tu penses que ce genre de niaiseries comme l'amour peut durer, se moqua Fugaku. Quel clan ?

Sasuke dut se retenir de ne pas gifler son père. Il n'avait qu'une envie, défier son père dans l'arène pour défendre l'honneur de sa mère. Sasuke était jeune, fort, vigoureux, il avait des chances de gagner. Cependant, il n'était pas assez fou pour lancer un tel combat. Son père était le chef de la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage, il était astreint à un entraînement militaire quotidien. Sasuke ne doutait pas que Fugaku soit un homme très fort. Et si le phénix venait à prendre contre son père, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il perdrait en même temps toutes ses chances de pouvoir épouser Naruto. Et il en était absolument hors de question.

\- Uzumaki, finit par répondre le plus jeune.

\- Uzumaki ? Répéta Fugaku un pointe d'amusement et d'admiration dans la voix. C'est un bon choix. Tu m'étonnes vraiment sur ce coup-là. Je l'ai croisé un peu plus tôt. Un peu trop âgé pour toi, mais vraiment mignonne comme fille. Et puissante. Elle pourrait effectivement donner une descendance Uchiwa convenable.

Sasuke mit une longue minute avant de comprendre que son père était en train de faire référence à Konan. La jeune femme se levait toujours à l'aube, il n'y avait qu'elle que son père pouvait avoir déjà rencontré si tôt le matin.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Konan, contra Sasuke. Elle est déjà en couple avec un Hoshigaki avec qui elle a un enfant. Elle est là uniquement en tant que représentante du chef du clan Uzumaki, pas en tant que participante des tournois.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal. J'ai détesté le regard qu'elle m'a lancé lorsque nous nous sommes vus plus tôt. Mais, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait plusieurs Uzumaki lors de ces tournois. Ça va être intéressant de les voir se battre, surtout s'ils sont aussi enragés que ne l'était en son temps Kushina Uzumaki.

Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de qui parlait son père. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait en estime le clan Uzumaki était un bon point. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement.

\- La personne à qui je souhaite proposer un duel est appelée à être le futur chef du clan Uzumaki, expliqua Sasuke en essayant de faire gagner des points à Naruto. Nous étions camarades à Konoha en première année, puis le Sennin Jiraya a décidé d'en faire son nouvel élève.

\- Intéressant, affirma Fugaku en fixant son fils. Elle a été sur le Mont Myôboku si je comprends bien. C'est un bon point, surtout si c'est Jiraya lui-même qui la voulait comme élève. Si la mère y a été, il y a de fortes chances pour que vos enfants puissent étudier à leur tour un jour sur la montagne de ce vieux fou. Tu as vraiment bien choisi Sasuke. Aucun Uchiwa n'a encore été accepté sur le Mont Myôboku. Je serais très fier si tes enfants avaient cet honneur.

Sasuke relâcha son souffle. Son père semblait – et c'était étrange à dire – heureux. Il venait même de dire à demi-mot, que le phénix avait trouvé la parfaite épouse.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait pareille candidate cette année, reprit Fugaku. Quel est son prénom ? Peut-être ai-je déjà entendu parler d'elle.

Le moment était venu. Les battements de son cœur résonnant avec force dans ses oreilles, le plus jeune décida d'enfin se lancer.

\- Naruto, répondit Sasuke en retenant son souffle.

\- Pardon ?

Reprenant son courage en main, Sasuke releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux crispé de son père.

\- Naruto Uzumaki. Je compte proposer un duel en mariage à Naruto Uzumaki. Et uniquement à Naruto.

\- Est-ce que tu es essaies de me mettre en colère ? S'énerva Fugaku. Un homme ? Tu veux épouser un homme ?

\- Quel est le problème père ? Demandant Sasuke en tentant de garder son calme. Les hommes aussi peuvent engendrer des enfants, surtout les Uzumaki. Vous devriez le savoir.

\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi Sasuke, menaça le plus âgé en se levant. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserai déshonorer notre nom en te laissant épouser un homme. Uzumaki ou pas.

\- Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix père, répliqua le brun en se mettant debout à son tour. J'aime Naruto et je veux l'épouser. Rien de ce que vous direz ou ne pourrez faire n'y changera rien.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'es plus mon fils, proféra Fugaku. Tu n'es plus un Uchiwa. Tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'es qu'une petite merde que j'aurais dû écraser depuis longtemps. Je ne t'ai gardé dans notre clan que parce que mon père m'avait obligé à épouser ta mère. Crois-moi que si j'avais eu le choix à l'époque, jamais je n'aurais gardé un rejeton aussi faible que toi. Je t'aurais même tué de mes propres mains à ta naissance si je l'avais pu.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, vous allez être heureux, répondit Sasuke en encaissant chaque mot. Je ne veux plus être un Uchiwa. Vous voulez que je choisisse entre notre clan et Naruto ? Eh bien, je choisis Naruto. Et je n'aurai aucun regret.

Sans un mot, Sasuke se détourna. Il fut surpris de voir sa mère debout à moins d'un mètre du stand, les larmes aux yeux. Visiblement, elle avait assisté à l'intégralité de leur échange. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir les bras et Sasuke s'y précipita. Elle le berça un instant contre sa poitrine et lorsque le plus jeune se décida à se redresser, il fut étonné de constater qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui avec rage. Tournant la tête, Sasuke vit que c'était Fugaku que la brune regardait avec colère. Regard que l'homme leur rendait, les bras croisés en signe de défi.

Attrapant la main de sa mère, le phénix décida qu'ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner. Partir loin de cet homme sans cœur.

Sasuke savait depuis longtemps que son père ne l'avait jamais aimé. C'était néanmoins extrêmement douloureux de se faire cracher au visage à quel point l'homme le haïssait.

\- Allons retrouver Itachi, murmura Mikoto en resserrant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

Ravalant tous deux leurs larmes de rage, ils s'éloignèrent la tête haute. Sasuke avait toujours sa mère. Sa mère et Itachi. Et Naruto. Et au fond, c'étaient les seuls à compter pour lui.

* * *

Finalement, Sasuke avait passé sa matinée dans la chambre d'un des hôtels du petit village, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère, couché dans un lit. Mikoto n'avait cessé de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, fredonnant les vieilles chansons qu'elle lui chantait toujours lorsqu'il était enfant.

Itachi était resté avec eux une petite heure, le temps de s'assurer que les deux autres avaient repris leur calme avant de sortir. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était parti rejoindre Fugaku pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Sasuke s'en foutait un peu. Il aurait même préféré qu'Itachi laisse couler. Si son père ne voulait plus de lui, tant mieux. Lui-même ne voulait plus de son père. Sa vie ne pouvait que mieux se porter de toute façon si l'homme pouvait en sortir.

Bercé par les caresses et la voix de sa mère, Sasuke s'assoupit plus d'une fois. Il fit d'étranges rêves où il se voyait enfant en train de courir à la recherche de sa mère dans un monde complètement noir. Un monde sans ciel, sans terre, sans fin. Un abysse sombre où il était prisonnier, seul et effrayé.

Mikoto resta avec lui, assise sur ce lit à le cajoler. Il n'émergea que bien des heures plus tard, lorsque son estomac vint lui rappeler qu'il n'avait finalement rien avalé de la matinée. Se redressant, Sasuke eut un peu honte en voyant qu'il avait taché la robe de sa mère avec ses larmes et qu'il l'avait empêché de bouger pendant des heures. La femme se contenta de lui sourire, avant de venir embrasser son front.

Sasuke se sentait vraiment chanceux d'avoir Mikoto pour maman. C'était la femme la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus belle au monde. Un seul sourire de sa part et il sentait tout de suite son cœur aller mieux.

\- Et si on allait manger un peu ? Proposa-t-elle en entendant l'estomac de Sasuke grogner une nouvelle fois. Je suis certaine qu'Itachi doit nous attendre à l'un des stands.

Sasuke acquiesça. Cette petite sieste lui avait fait du bien. Il était toujours fatigué et se sentait encore bouleversé par sa conversation avec son père. Cependant, le mal-être qu'il ressentait plus tôt n'était quasiment plus là et il se sentait de nouveau prêt à affronter le monde extérieur.

Sur la place principale, ils ne croisèrent ni Itachi ni Fugaku. À la plus grande déception de Sasuke, ils ne virent pas Naruto non plus. Sakura, par contre, était là avec ses parents et discutait joyeusement autour d'un bon repas. Le brun hésita à aller à la rencontre de sa coéquipière mais changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit Kakashi-sensei et Sasori. Surtout que sa mère repéra elle aussi les deux enseignants et décida d'aller les saluer.

Sasuke n'en fut qu'à moitié étonné, mais Kakashi-sensei et sa mère se connaissaient déjà. Le professeur s'inclina même très poliment devant la femme, avant d'entamer une conversation avec elle. L'argenté dut sentir que le moral du phénix n'était pas au beau fixe, car il ne cessa de parler de Sasuke à Mikoto, ne tarissant pas d'éloges à son sujet. À la plus grande stupeur de l'élève qui ne savait pas que le sensei l'estimait autant.

Sasuke passa un très bon moment avec son enseignant et sa mère. Kakashi ne manquant pas de raconter quelques anecdotes sur son temps dans les forces spéciales après qu'il eût appris que le plus jeune y avait été accepté. Il fit même quelques imitations plutôt réussies de Fugaku qui firent beaucoup rire les Uchiwa.

Kakashi finit par les quitter une bonne heure plus tard, lorsque Jiraya débarqua, lui faisant des signes un peu plus loin pour qu'il le rejoigne. Mère et fils ne manquèrent pas les paires de jumelles que tenait le Sennin en main, mais tous deux s'abstinrent de faire le moindre commentaire. Mikoto était néanmoins ravi de savoir que le soir-même elle pourrait se prélasser dans des sources chaudes privées et où aucun voyeur ne pourrait venir l'épier.

L'après-midi étant déjà bien entamé après ce long déjeuner et Mikoto ayant loué la chambre d'hôtel pour la journée, la brune proposa à Sasuke d'y retourner une fois leurs desserts avalés. Elle désirait passer encore du temps avec son fils et elle sentait qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de discuter encore un peu. Qui plus est, Itachi avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures et Mikoto espérait également l'y retrouver là-bas.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Itachi qu'ils rencontrèrent devant leur auberge, mais un autre Uchiwa que Sasuke aurait préféré ne pas revoir de sitôt. D'autant plus que Fugaku n'était pas seul. Il discutait avec un homme grisonnant, de taille moyenne et à l'air malingre, que le phénix n'avait pas souvenir avoir croisé auparavant.

Ce qui interpella le plus Sasuke, fut la façon dont Fugaku fixait cet homme. Il le regardait d'un air satisfait, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Le même rictus qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'après une longue lutte, Itachi ou lui-même finissaient par se coucher devant le plus vieux avant d'accomplir ses exigences.

Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être bon. Ça sentait le coup fourré, Sasuke aurait pu le jurer. Cependant, il ne savait pas si son père avait déjà décidé d'une vengeance à son égard ou si l'homme avait trouvé de quoi détruire un peu plus la vie d'Itachi. Dans tous les cas, il savait déjà que le reste de la journée était gâchée.

Mikoto attrapa d'elle-même la main de Sasuke, la serrant fortement avant de s'approcher, sourcils froncés, vers son mari. Celui-ci les observa s'avancer, bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête haute et l'air moqueur. Sasuke ne savait pas ce que Fugaku avait fait, mais l'homme semblait particulièrement content de lui. Et vu la manière dont il toisait le plus jeune avec dédain, le phénix sentait que son père n'avait pas perdu de temps pour trouver de quoi lui faire payer leur entrevue du matin.

L'inconnu dut sentir les deux Uchiwa approcher car il se retourna aussitôt, les accueillant avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux. Vous devez être Mikoto et Sasuke ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer.

\- Si je savais qui vous étiez, répondit Mikoto avec un sourire crispé, le plaisir serait peut-être partagé.

\- Bien sûr, pardonnez mes mauvaises manières, se récria l'homme en leur tendant la main. Je suis Kusa Uzumaki, le futur beau-père de Sasuke.

Il y eu soudain un grand blanc. L'homme leur tendait toujours sa main mais ni Mikoto ni Sasuke ne s'en saisirent, encore bien trop stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Futur beau-père ? Répéta le phénix.

\- Je sais que les tournois ne sont supposés débuter que dans quelques jours, continua le blond gaiement, mais je vous donne ma bénédiction pour vous battre si tôt en duel avec ma fille. Je suis certain que l'Hokage et le Mizukage béniront votre union dès leur arrivée.

\- Votre fille ? Répéta à nouveau Sasuke, la situation lui échappant totalement.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais un Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Intervint Fugaku un sourire narquois au visage. Eh bien, je t'ai trouvé une parfaite et charmante Uzumaki pour épouse.

\- Pardon ?

Avant que Sasuke n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit à son père, une furie rousse se propulsa dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle au passage et le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

\- Sasuke ! S'écria la jeune fille. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu veuilles m'épouser ! Je savais bien que malgré tes airs froids, tu avais craqué pour moi !

Sasuke eut littéralement l'impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler. Horrifié, il fixait Karine dans ses bras, avant de reporter son regard vers son père. Celui-ci se délectait de toute évidence du choc qu'il venait de causer à son cadet.

\- Fugaku, intervint Mikoto. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Ce matin, madame, railla Fugaku, Sasuke m'a fait part de son envie de se marier avec une Uzumaki. Je me suis donc enquît de réaliser son souhait. Et il se trouve justement que cette charmante jeune fille est une Uzumaki et que son père a tout de suite accepté mon offre de mariage.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, s'exclama Karine toujours accrochée aux vêtements de Sasuke. Je ferai tout pour être digne de votre clan, je vous le promets Fugaku-sama. J'ai toujours rêvé d'épouser un Henge fort et prestigieux comme votre fils. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai tout de suite su que je serai l'épouse parfaite pour lui. Une épouse prête à tout pour aider son mari à devenir le prochain Hokage.

Nom de Dieu, mais Karine était devenue folle ! Non, le monde était devenu complétement fou ! Sasuke devait être tombé dans une dimension parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Et merde, c'était quoi maintenant cette histoire de lui devenant Hokage ? Il n'avait jamais et ne désirerait jamais être Hokage ! C'était le rêve de Naruto, pas le sien. Et encore moins celui que Fugaku avait pour lui, Sasuke pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Alors, bordel, d'où ça sortait ça maintenant ?

Et putain, qu'est-ce qui était passé par l'esprit de son père pour qu'il veuille le marier à cette dingue de Karine !

\- Quelle arrogance ! Gronda Mikoto en repoussant la rouquine pour qu'elle laisse enfin Sasuke respirer. Et quel manque de tenue pour une demoiselle !

\- C'est justement ce que j'aime chez elle, coupa Fugaku en ricanant. Son arrogance et son ambition démesurée.

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par Karine, s'emporta Sasuke. Et vous le savez parfaitement père ! Elle représente tout ce que je déteste le plus sur cette terre !

\- Oh, mais j'en ai entièrement conscience, assura le plus âgé amusé. C'est justement ce qui fait d'elle une parfaite épouse pour toi.

\- Je refuse de me marier avec elle, grogna Sasuke en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, contra Fugaku.

\- Et c'est trop tard maintenant, intervint Karine en se pavanant. Mon père s'est déjà arrangé avec Baki-sensei pour nous programmer un duel demain. Tsunade-sama doit être en train de tout organiser maintenant.

\- Tu as perdu la tête Fugaku ! S'écria Mikoto.

\- Je ne te demande pas non plus ton avis, aboya Fugaku à sa femme. Sasuke voulait une Uzumaki, il va l'avoir. De gré ou de force. J'en ai décidé ainsi, il va falloir vous y faire tous les deux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une autre épouse à trouver pour Itachi.

\- Fugaku, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Malgré les hurlements de Mikoto, Fugaku s'éloigna, Karine et son père sur les talons. Tous les trois pleinement satisfaits et ravis du précèdent échange, ils commencèrent à parler préparatifs de mariage en se dirigeant vers la place principale.

\- Je vais parler à ton père, tenta Mikoto pour réconforter Sasuke. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire ça. Il a toujours été cruel, seulement là, il a dépassé les limites. S'il le faut, je ferai intervenir Tsunade et Hokage-sama. Les lois ont évolué, personne ne t'obligera à te marier avec elle sans ton consentement. Je te le promets Sasuke.

Sasuke pouvait entendre sa mère parler, pourtant, il ne comprit pas un seul des mots qu'elle prononça. Il était bien trop secoué par ce qu'avait osé faire son père. Et il avait vraiment l'air décidé de forcer le plus jeune à épouser Karine.

Bordel, il s'était même arrangé pour qu'un duel ait lieu le lendemain entre eux ! Karine était faible, il était impossible qu'il perde contre elle. Et sa fierté l'empêchait d'accepter de sciemment la laisser gagner. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter la honte d'une défaite contre la rousse lors d'un duel, même s'il n'avait pas le choix.

Sasuke se sentit soudainement défaillir. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Toute cette journée ne devait – ne pouvait – être qu'un mauvais rêve. Et il fallait qu'il en sorte maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas épouser Karine. Il voulait Naruto. Naruto et personne d'autre. Il ne supporterait pas de revivre la douleur de perdre le blond. Il avait cru devenir fou quatre années plus tôt, il perdrait définitivement la tête si cela devait lui arriver aujourd'hui. Il préférerait mille fois la mort à une vie loin de Naruto. Pire, une vie aux côtés de Karine.

Comment son père pouvait-il accepter que pareille harpie puisse entrer dans leur clan ? Elle était tout ce que Fugaku lui-même détestait : impudente, insolente, effrontée et sans manière.

Si son père cherchait à le punir, il avait trouvé là la pire des sanctions qui puisse exister en ce monde.

\- Sasuke retourne à l'hôtel te reposer, tu es très pâle.

Une douce caresse sur sa joie sortie le phénix de sa torpeur. Jetant un œil à sa mère, il réalisa alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à genoux sur le sol en face de l'auberge où ils avaient passé la matinée. Sasuke ne savait absolument pas à quel moment il s'était retrouvé par terre. Il avait simplement l'impression que le monde autour d'eux n'était qu'une immense bulle nébuleuse et indistincte, tous les sons s'y confondants dans un bourdonnement incessant.

\- Je vais aller voir Tsunade, continua Mikoto essayant d'avoir l'air la plus rassurante possible. Tant que l'Hokage et le Mizukage ne se sont pas là, c'est elle qui représente la plus haute autorité ici. Et puisque tu es encore un des élèves de Konoha jusqu'à la fin des tournois, elle doit aussi donner son accord à un duel te concernant.

Tsunade ? Sa mère voulait aller voir Tsunade ? Pourquoi ? La femme ne l'aimait pas spécialement. Elle lui en voulait depuis leur première année pour ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto. Pourquoi voudrait-elle l'aider aujourd'hui ?

Non, Sasuke avait besoin de Naruto. Le blond était futé. Dans leur enfance, il avait toujours réussi à se sortir lui-même de toutes les situations où sa bêtise l'avait menée. Qui plus est, Naruto avait étudié sur le Mont Myôboku. Sasuke ne doutait pas un instant que tous les secrets des tournois étaient retranscrits quelque part sur la montagne. Et Naruto lui avait un jour avoué avoir lu quasiment tous les écrits qu'il y avait trouvé.

Oui, si quelqu'un pouvait le sortir de là, c'était Naruto. Surtout que, l'Uzumaki savait maintenant que Sasuke voulait l'épouser. Il n'avait d'ailleurs lui-même pas l'air contre cette idée. Pas au vu des baisers échangés la veille en tout cas.

Et Naruto était proche de Konan. Puisque Meï Uzumaki, la chef du clan Uzumaki, n'avait pas voulu suivre le Mizukage pour assister à ses tournois, c'était Konan qui la représentait. Karine était une Uzumaki. En tant que tel, le chef de clan – ou son représentant dans ce cas – devait lui aussi bénir une union pour qu'un mariage puisse avoir lieu. Surtout que, s'il se souvenait correctement des paroles de Sasori au sujet de la rousse quelques jours plus tôt, le père de Karine n'était pas un Uzumaki de naissance. Il ne l'était que par mariage. Donc Konan devait elle aussi consentir au duel pour qu'il ait lieu. Son avis comptait même bien plus que celui de Kisa Uzumaki puisqu'il n'était pas réellement de leur clan.

Si Konan refusait leur combat, alors Fugaku n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Quel que soit leur nom, tous les chefs de clan étaient à égalité lors des tournois, c'était la première règle. Chacun avait droit à la parole et chacun devait être entendu.

Tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Son père ne pourrait pas le forcer comme cela à se battre avec Karine et lui demandait sa main. Sa mère avait raison, les règles avaient changé. Et en l'occurrence, elles étaient de son côté à lui.

\- Il faut que je voie Naruto, marmonna Sasuke en fixant sa mère.

\- Sasuke, murmura Mikoto en caressant le front de son fils. Tu es livide. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies la force de le retrouver.

Sa mère n'avait pas entièrement tort. Sasuke se sentait à bout de forces. Néanmoins, son phénix, lui, ne l'était pas. Si c'était pour rejoindre Naruto et s'assurer que la seule personne que Sasuke combattrait durant les tournois soit le renard, son phénix lui procurerait toute la force dont il avait besoin.

Résolu, Sasuke se releva. Il chancela un instant, avant de vite se reprendre. Sa crise de panique était terminée, maintenant il était l'heure pour lui d'agir.

\- J'ai besoin de Naruto, affirma le brun. J'ai besoin de le voir. Il peut nous aider à arranger la situation.

\- D'accord, répondit Mikoto en lui souriant. Va le rejoindre. Je vais aller trouver Tsunade de mon côté. Si tu croises Itachi, envoie-le-moi, il aura peut-être une idée pour nous aider. Fais-moi confiance mon chéri, tu n'épouseras pas cette fille. Tant que je serai vivante, personne ne te séparera de Naruto.

Rassuré par les paroles de sa mère, Sasuke sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu. Ravalant ses larmes, il enlaça un moment sa mère, lui murmurant un merci au creux de l'oreille.

\- Une fois que tu auras retrouvé Naruto, chuchota Mikoto en lui rendant son étreinte, ramène-le moi. J'ai de plus en plus envie de le rencontrer.

\- Promis.

Ils se séparèrent alors, Mikoto se dirigeant vers la grande place et Sasuke se concentrant sur le chakra de Naruto.

Mu par l'envie de se perdre dans les bras rassurants de l'Uzumaki, de sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien et savoir qu'il serait à jamais à lui, Sasuke accéléra le pas. Il fut un instant surpris lorsque le chakra du blond le mena devant la petite arène. Sasuke aurait plutôt pensé que Naruto avait passé sa journée avec Kiba ou Konan sur la grande place, ou s'il avait voulu aller s'entraîner dans une arène et qu'il serait plutôt allé dans la grande.

Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, Sasuke pénétra silencieusement l'arène. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Naruto, qu'à la douceur de ses baisers, qu'à l'état de béatitude que sa simple présence faisait toujours naître en lui. Dans le monde de ténèbres et de souffrance dans lequel son père l'avait jeté, le blond représentait la lumière. Une bouffée d'air frais. Sasuke n'avait pas menti à sa mère, il avait réellement besoin de Naruto. S'il ne le voyait pas maintenant, il avait l'impression que son esprit allait se perdre dans les méandres du chaos qui emplissait de plus en plus sa tête.

Sasuke fut intrigué en entendant des murmures, et même le rire cristallin de son renard dans l'arène. Surtout que, la voix qui répondait au blond n'était pas celle de Kiba. S'approchant du coin de la fosse d'où provenait l'odeur de son camarade, Sasuke eut un vertige en découvrant la personne avec qui était Naruto. Avec qui il parlait gaiement, riant même parfois.

L'Uchiwa eut l'impression qu'en cet instant, quelque chose venait de se détruire dans son esprit. Comme si les digues retenant sa folie venaient de céder. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin sortir la tête de l'eau, il avait fallu qu'une nouvelle main vienne s'accrocher à ses pieds pour le tirer vers le fond.

\- Itachi ?

Sasuke avait murmuré le nom de son aîné avec horreur et dégoût.

Les deux autres, qui ne l'avaient même pas sentis arriver, se retournèrent alors, fixant le nouveau venu avec surprise.

\- Sasuke ? S'étonna Naruto ses yeux allant d'un Uchiwa à l'autre. Itachi ? Vous êtes le frère de Sasuke ?

\- Sale petite traînée !

Sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de réagir, le phénix s'était approché, giflant violemment Naruto. Une rage sans fin semblait s'être emparée de Sasuke, son corps commençant à prendre la forme de son animal contre sa volonté.

L'esprit de Sasuke était fatigué, bien trop affaibli par les évènements de la journée pour pouvoir combattre la fureur de son phénix. Et celui-ci n'appréciait vraiment pas de voir son renard en compagnie d'un autre mâle.

\- Sasuke ! Ordonna Itachi. Calme-toi tout de suite !

\- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Hurla alors Sasuke. Naruto est à moi ! Il est à moi et à personne d'autre !

\- Sasuke, soit tu te calmes, menaça le blond, soit je te fais un sceau de restriction.

\- Tu es à moi ! Répéta avec rage le brun en se tournant vers Naruto, ses yeux à présent aussi rouges que le sang. Tu as promis ! Tu m'as promis que tu serais à moi ! Que tu me donnerais des enfants !

Sous les yeux impuissants de Naruto et Itachi, les ailes du phénix sortirent du dos de Sasuke. Le brun sentit clairement la douleur de la déchirure de sa chaire, ses ailes éclosant bien trop vite hors de lui, cependant cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Son phénix voyait littéralement rouge et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Comment Naruto avait-il osé se jouer ainsi de lui ? Il était à lui ! Il lui avait promis en première année ! Et maintenant, il osait parader avec Itachi ? Comme son père, il fallait que Naruto préfère Itachi à lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasuke n'était-il jamais assez bien pour personne ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Continua Sasuke saisissant violemment le bras de Naruto. Un Uchiwa ne te suffit plus, il te faut les deux ? Tu m'as promis ta virginité Naruto ! Tu me l'as promise ! Et je te ferai tenir ta promesse, tu m'entends ?

\- Sasuke ! Essaya de raisonner Itachi.

\- Toi la ferme ! Beugla le brun en retour. Naruto est à moi ! C'est ma femelle ! Il m'a promis ses enfants ! Il m'a promis que je serai le premier ! Je t'interdis de le souiller ! Ne le regarde même pas !

\- Lâche moi tout de suite, grinça alors Naruto en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de l'Uchiwa.

\- Hors de question ! Tu as accepté d'être à moi Naruto ! Tu as dit toi-même que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça maintenant ? Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'un autre mâle ! Tu es à moi ! Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi !

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, fulmina Naruto, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Non ! Cria encore plus fort Sasuke. Tu es à moi ! À moi ! Tu es ma femelle ! Tu porteras mes enfants ! Tu me l'as promis ! Tu me l'as promis il y a quatre ans ! Je t'interdis de…

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Naruto réussi à se dégager de son emprise et l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé, près de 5 mètres plus loin, d'un coup de pied au ventre. Blessé et enragé par les mots de l'Uchiwa, Naruto avait concentré tous les chakras qu'il possédait dans son pied avant de frapper Sasuke dans l'abdomen.

Dans un long cri de douleur, Sasuke heurta violemment le mur. La force du chakra de Naruto avait fait office de sceau de restriction et ce fut sous sa forme humaine qu'il s'effondra au sol, toussant et crachant du sang.

Itachi se précipita aussitôt sur son frère. Naruto avait vraiment mis beaucoup de chakra dans ce coup, attaquant Sasuke à l'endroit où son corps était le plus vulnérable sous sa forme de phénix. Lui-même, en tant que dragon, savait que son point faible était l'abdomen, là où les écailles de son animal étaient les plus fines lorsqu'il changeait de forme. Il en était de même de Sasuke. Et au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il crachait, Naruto y avait été beaucoup trop fort. Sasuke avait besoin de soins d'urgence.

\- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, cracha Naruto.

Sasuke n'eut même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que l'Uzumaki était énervé. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air lui hurler à quel point le renard était en colère contre lui. Sasuke pouvait sentir sa rage, sa haine contre lui. Et il en frissonna d'horreur.

\- Je ne suis pas à toi, continua Naruto d'une voix glaciale. Je ne suis à personne. Et après ce que tu viens de dire, jamais je ne serai à toi.

Sasuke essaya d'articuler des mots, des excuses. Cependant, la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut une quinte de toux ensanglantée.

Le coup de Naruto l'avait sorti de la transe dans lequel sa détresse l'avait plongée. Avec angoisse, il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il avait dit au blond et de la manière dont Naruto avait pu l'interpréter.

\- Alors tout ceci n'était vraiment qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Questionna le renard froidement. Rien n'a changé finalement. Tout ce que tu veux de moi, c'est simplement une descendance. Des enfants avec un Uzumaki. Des enfants exceptionnels à exhiber devant ton père.

Sasuke aurait voulu le contredire. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il avait simplement perdu la tête quelques instants en le voyant avec son frère. Que c'était la jalousie qui avait parlé à sa place. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas juste des enfants avec lui. Qu'il voulait plus. Seulement, malgré le soutien d'Itachi qui essayait de le soigner en concentrant son chakra sur son torse, il n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Eh bien, tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Continua Naruto, ses yeux fixant l'Uchiwa avec haine. Je vais tenir ma promesse. Je te donnerai un enfant. Un seul et unique enfant. Et ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Ensuite, tu quitteras définitivement ma vie et je ferai en sorte que jamais plus nos chemins ne se croisent. Jamais.

Indifférent à la détresse de Sasuke où larmes et sang se mêlaient allégrement sur son visage, Naruto s'éloigna. Sans un dernier regard aux Uchiwa, il quitta l'arène.

\- Naruto ! Tenta avec désespoir le brun.

Le cri provoqua une nouvelle salve de toux à Sasuke. Itachi était toujours concentré à stopper l'hémorragie que le coup de l'Uzumaki avait provoqué. La violence du choc avait perforé l'un des poumons de Sasuke. Et même si Itachi pouvait se vanter d'avoir suivi de nombreux cours médicaux en plus de son cursus pour devenir professeur, il n'était pas médecin. Et l'état de Sasuke nécessitait vraiment l'intervention d'un médecin.

Itachi réussit néanmoins à stabiliser suffisamment son frère pour pouvoir le transporter. Il fallait qu'il l'amène à Tsunade rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'elle ici qui pourrait sauver Sasuke.

Cependant, lorsqu'Itachi voulu soulever le plus jeune dans ses bras pour le sortir de l'arène, celui-ci le repoussa. S'éloignant de quelques pas, Sasuke se laissa glisser contre le mur, fixant avec colère et détresse son frère.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, accusa Sasuke la respiration sifflante. Comme si les attaques de père ne suffisaient pas, il a fallu que tu veuilles me voler Naruto !

\- Calme-toi s'il te plaît Sasuke, tenta Itachi en s'approcha doucement de son frère. Tu as besoin d'un médecin. Laisse-moi t'emmener voir Tsunade.

\- Non, cria le plus jeune toujours en larme. Ma vie est finie ! Je préfère encore crever !

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'énerva légèrement l'ainé. Ce n'est qu'une dispute. Une fois que tu iras mieux, on ira voir tous les deux Naruto pour s'expliquer. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

\- Qu'il comprendra quoi ? Répondit Sasuke. Que tu es bien meilleur que moi ? Qu'il ferait mieux de finir sa vie avec toi ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Itachi perplexe. Naruto n'est pas attiré par moi.

\- Mais toi si, reprocha le phénix.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Tu aimes les blonds ! Tu me l'as toi-même dit !

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sasuke était tellement puéril parfois. Qui pouvait croire que l'enfant apeuré, le visage plein de morve, devant lui, allait bientôt fêter ses dix-huit ans ?

Sasuke ne grandirait jamais pour certaines choses, soupira intérieurement Itachi. Cependant, c'était autant de sa faute que de celle de leur père si le phénix n'avait toujours pas réussi à surmonter ses vieilles craintes d'enfant.

\- Je suis désolé, commença Itachi. J'aurais dû te dire que je comptais rencontrer Naruto avant que toi et maman n'alliaient le voir. Je voulais juste lui parler un peu, je te le jure. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous. Et on a surtout parlé de toi en fait.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda timidement Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que Naruto t'aimait autant que toi tu l'aimes avant de vous donner ma bénédiction. Je ne voulais pas te le voler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous vous rencontriez seuls, avoua le phénix. Tu es tellement plus fort et plus gentil que moi, j'ai peur que Naruto se rende compte que tu serais mieux pour lui.

\- Idiot, soupira Itachi en venant frapper le front de son cadet. Naruto est amoureux de toi. Aie un peu confiance en lui. Et en toi aussi. Tu es un très bon parti : tu es beau, fort, intelligent et tu peux même être agréable quand tu le veux.

\- Méchant, râle Sasuke.

\- Allez viens maintenant, je vais t'emmener voir Tsunade.

\- Non, répéta le plus jeune en reniflant. Ma vie est finie.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, gronda Itachi. Je t'aiderai à arranger les choses avec Naruto. Je suis certain qu'il sait déjà que tu as plus d'un complexe à ton actif, il comprendra que tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée. Tu avais clairement perdu l'esprit. Il sait que sous l'influence de notre animal, il nous arrive de faire ou dire n'importe quoi.

\- Père veut que j'épouse une fille que je déteste, lâcha alors Sasuke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'est même arrangé pour qu'un duel ait lieu demain entre elle et moi, continua le brun le menton tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Se fâcha Itachi. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- J'étais venu chercher Naruto pour qu'il m'aide à arranger la situation, expliqua Sasuke. Comme j'ai dit à père ce matin que je voulais épouser Naruto et que Naruto est un Uzumaki, père s'est arrangé pour trouver une autre Uzumaki. Cette fille est une vraie peste ! Père sait que je déteste ce genre de personne alors, pour me punir, il a organisé avec son père un duel pour demain.

\- Cet homme est vraiment devenu fou, s'énerva Itachi. Je ne le laisserai pas faire Sasuke.

\- Non, contra Sasuke. Naruto m'en veut maintenant. Jamais il ne le pardonnera ! Je l'ai perdu pour toujours ! Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans lui Nii-san !

\- Tu exagères un peu, se calma l'ainé. Surtout que, je sais comment tout arranger.

\- C'est vrai ? Questionna le phénix la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Je suis Super-Itachi, non ? Blagua-t-il. Plus sérieusement, je crois savoir comment retourner la situation contre père. Seulement, pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme.

\- Et Naruto ?

\- Naruto fait également partie de mon plan, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Itachi. Tout comme Tsunade. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'emmener la voir pour qu'elle te soigne.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles de son frère. S'il devait choisir entre Karine et la mort, il choisissait la mort sans hésiter. Cependant, Itachi, lui, était en train de lui proposer Naruto.

Sasuke avait parfaitement perçu les ondes de haine qu'avaient émises plus tôt Naruto à son égard. Était-il vraiment possible de réparer tout le mal que venait de causer ses bêtises et sa peur ? Si quelqu'un en était capable en tout cas, c'était Itachi. Il en était persuadé.

Faisant confiance à son aîné, le phénix accepta finalement qu'il le conduise à Tsunade. Itachi ne perdit alors pas de temps, et prenant à moitié sa forme de dragon, attrapa son frère pour le porter jusqu'à la directrice de Konoha.

Sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile, l'Uchiwa se sentit divaguer tout le temps que dura le trajet dans les airs. Le vent fouettant son visage, Sasuke prit conscience de la douleur qui s'était installée partout dans son corps. Il ne percevait plus son phénix depuis le coup de Naruto. Il réalisa alors que le chakra du blond avait complètement emmêlé ses propres flux de chakra. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait si mal et pourquoi Itachi avait semblé avoir tant de mal à le soigner plus tôt.

Sasuke repensa à Naruto. Itachi avait raison, il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme cela. Il devait aller s'excuser auprès du blond. Il l'avait vraiment blessé. Même si Sasuke s'était senti tiraillé de partout par tout ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Naruto. Le blond n'avait pas mérité cela.

Sasuke était réellement amoureux de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le renard croire le contraire. Comment avait-il pu penser mourir en sachant que l'Uzumaki lui en voulait pour un quiproquo ? Non, Sasuke allait se battre. Il allait se battre contre son père, contre Naruto, contre la mort s'il le fallait. Il allait se battre pour pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec le blond. Et il y arriverait.

Se faisant cette promesse à lui-même, Sasuke ferma lentement les yeux, le monde devenant lentement noir et indolore.

A suivre...

(1) Techniquement, Jiraya n'a pas de nom de famille. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur son bandeau frontal, alors je l'ai utilisé ici comme son nom de naissance.

* * *

 **Personnellement j'adore ce chapitre. C'est celui que j'avais le plus imaginé dans ma tête. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié aussi ^_^  
**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: Cette même journée vécue par Naruto. Oui, vous aurez également droit à la conversation entre Naruto et Itachi !**

 **Date de sortie du chapitre 17 :** **dimanche 8 avril !**


	19. Chapter 17

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Un grand merci à Hide-sunshine pour la correction de ce chapitre :-)

 **Merci à** **Miss Casse-Gueule, sasunaru-doujins, Kitsuneko-narusasu, flo, tenebreyami, guest, Nani-san (** Je crois que c'est dans le chapitre 6, lorsque Naruto et Sasuke sont sur le toit de l'école, que Sasuke annonce pour la 1ère fois qu'Itachi n'est que son demi-frère. J'avoue, moi-même je suis obligée de relire régulièrement les chapitres précédents de cette histoire pour pas perdre le fil xD) **aneliouseni, Nourson, ginettemahasolo, nenesse, Kira** (hello, ça va très bien et toi ? Je ne pense pas qu'on en apprendra un jour un peu plus sur Fugaku et son passé. Parfois, les gens n'ont pas de vrai raisons pour être cons… Lol il faut d'abord que Naruto affronte Sasuke dans un match, après on verra pour qu'il botte le cul à Fugaku xD et un combat entre Naruto et Sasuke est effectivement prévu prochainement…) **Guest** (je sais que j'ai pris un pari risqué avec mon jeu de « je t'aime moi non plus » mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'on ait l'impression que Sasuke arrive à conquérir facilement Naruto après l'avoir traité comme un moins que rien en 1re année. Naruto souffre du syndrome de l'abandon donc il ne cessera jamais de douter. Il reste encore quelques chapitres à cette histoire, mais on approche quand même de la fin. Les choses vont commencer à devenir un peu plus concrète dans la suite, alors j'espère que ça te plaira un peu plus) **lachmy, Yume hime** (Lol ta façon de vouloir tuer Karine et Fugaku est très particulière, ça m'a fait bien rire xD Il ne faut pas oublier que Naruto n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre Sasuke et son père. Lui a vécu une toute autre journée que le brun, il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi Sasuke pete son câble. Et je te rassure non, Itachi ne finira jamais, mais alors jamais avec Karine ! Promis ! J'ai peut-être une vague idée d'avec qui il pourrait se marier. Ca fera sûrement un petit choc si je fais effectivement ce couple, alors faudra attendre encore un peu pour voir ce qui va se passer dans la vie sentimentale d'Itachi ^_^) **Lai-nee, Streema, TheGreenRaccoon, Jennie, Guest, tassm32 et QcFanficGirl** **pour vos reviews !**

 **EDIT : Attention, comme mentionné dans ma note à la fin du chapitre précédent, ce chapitre est la même journée que le chapitre 16 mais vécu par Naruto. Des élements seront donc forcément identique. Ce n'est pas la suite du chapitre 16, c'est juste la version du chapitre 16 vu par Naruto.**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

Chapitre 17

* * *

Lorsque Jiraya rencontra pour la première fois Minato Namikaze, il se demanda s'il s'agissait enfin de l'Henge qui deviendrait, un jour, le successeur de Rikudô Uzumaki.

Depuis sa découverte du temple, près de douze ans plus tôt, le jeune Sennin avait déjà transmis son savoir à une dizaine d'élèves. Tous, sans exception, lui avaient été présentés par Mito Uzumaki elle-même.

Après sa rencontre avec l'esprit de Rikudô, Jiraya passa plus de six mois enfermé dans le temple, complétement coupé du monde. Il parcourut alors chaque couloir, explora chaque chambre à la recherche d'indices laissés là par le tout premier Sennin. Lorsqu'il eut fini de rassembler tous les vestiges du dernier occupant des lieux, il se décida à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu dans la salle secrète avec la seule personne à qui il était sûr de pouvoir faire confiance. La seule personne qui, en plus de croire ce qu'il lui raconterait, n'essaierait pas d'acquérir plus de pouvoir en jetant à son tour les yeux dans la source.

Mito Uzumaki fut à la porte du temple moins d'une semaine après qu'il lui eût fait parvenir une grenouille messagère. Il n'écrivit que très peu de mots dans la lettre qu'il lui adressa. Cependant, au regard anxieux qui marquait son visage à son arrivée, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait parfaitement su lire entre les lignes.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre eux. Jiraya se contenta simplement d'emmener la noble femme jusqu'à la chambre sécrète. Comme le plus jeune s'y attendait, Mito Uzumaki n'eut besoin que de mettre un pied dans le tombeau pour sentir quel être reposait là. Les renards à neuf queues étaient tous liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, et Jiraya en eut aussitôt la preuve.

Jamais Mito Uzumaki ne porta son regard dans la source. Elle n'en eut nullement besoin pour comprendre la mission qui avait été confiée à Jiraya. Jurant qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider à accomplir la tâche qu'il lui avait dévolu, elle retourna à la capitale.

Le secret ne fut partagé qu'avec un nombre restreint de personnes. Tout comme Jiraya, Mito Uzumaki avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui pourrait arriver si certains clans apprenaient les pouvoirs que renfermait le temple. Malheureusement, il fallut que Madara Uchiwa, héritier du clan Uchiwa et membre de la garde spéciale de l'Hokage, écoute un jour une conversation privée entre Mito Uzumaki, Harashima Senju et l'Hokage nouvellement élu, Hiruzen Sarutobi, pour que le secret n'éclate.

Madara Uchiwa n'avait jamais caché son souhait de devenir Hokage. Ni sa déception lorsque les yeux d'Harashima Senju s'arrêtèrent un jour sur Hiruzen Sarutobi, l'homme décrétant alors que le jeune enfant serait le prochain Hokage.

Mû par sa soif de pouvoir, Madara Uchiwa fonça dans l'heure sur le Mont Myôboku. Lorsque Jiraya, alerté par ses élèves, arriva dans le tombeau, il était déjà trop tard. L'Uchiwa avait déjà plongé ses yeux dans la source et son esprit s'en était allé.

Après à peine deux années, le secret était ébruité. Lorsque Kagami Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa, périt pour stopper la folie de son petit-fils, le monde entier apprit l'existence du temple. Puisque Jiraya fut celui qui porta le coup mortel à Madara Uchiwa, Harashima Senju et Hiruzen Sarutobi furent obligés de révéler au grand jour la mission du nouveau Sennin.

Néanmoins, ils n'en révélèrent que le strict minimum, gardant caché la rencontre entre Rikudô et Jiraya, ainsi que la mission qui fut confiée au plus jeune.

Lorsque Jiraya rencontra le jeune Minato, personne à part Mito Uzumaki ne savait que le Sennin ne cherchait pas plusieurs, mais un seul élève. Et l'ermite espérait l'avoir enfin trouvé.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, la chambre était vide. Il avait veillé assez tard pour pouvoir attendre Sasuke, alors il ne s'étonna pas que les autres soient tous déjà debout.

Même s'ils avaient surtout plaisanté à ce sujet, le blond avait vraiment été inquiet la veille lorsque l'Uchiwa n'était pas venu pour dîner. Sasuke avait été particulièrement anxieux à l'idée d'affronter son père ces derniers jours. Naruto l'avait cherché toute la soirée, la boule au ventre. Son angoisse montant encore d'un cran lorsque Chôji avoua avoir vu le phénix se faire embarquer dans une limousine.

Incapable de s'endormir, Naruto avait passé de nombreuses heures, assis sur le perron de leur auberge à attendre. À attendre avec appréhension le retour de Sasuke, priant pour que celui-ci aille bien physiquement et mentalement. L'Uchiwa savait se défendre lors d'un combat, le blond n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Par contre, à mesure que les deux anciens coéquipiers s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, le blond avait réalisé à quel point le mental de son camarade pouvait être fragile. Malgré ses grands airs, le phénix manquait d'assurance, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de son père. Une fragilité qui pouvait facilement causer d'énormes dégâts si Fugaku Uchiwa décidait qu'il voulait briser son fils.

Ô combien Naruto fut soulagé de voir débarquer le brun ! Sasuke avait essayé de paraître décontracté, cependant le plus jeune n'avait pas manqué ses épaules crispées ni la tension qui émanait du phénix. Au moins, il avait réussi à redonner le sourire à l'Uchiwa avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

S'étirant tel un chat, le renard se demanda si son ancien coéquipier était lui aussi déjà levé. Sasuke lui avait dit la veille qu'il voulait lui présenter sa mère. Naruto avait donc une excuse toute trouvée pour aller le voir.

Malheureusement, comme il s'y attendait un peu, la chambre de l'équipe 1 était déjà vide. L'Uzumaki souleva d'ailleurs un sourcil perplexe en voyant l'état de ladite chambre. Une tornade était-elle passée pendant qu'il dormait ? Le blond remarqua des marques d'épée çà et là et préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il avait toujours trouvé les épéistes bizarres de toute façon.

Alors que Naruto allait retourner dans sa propre chambre, il crut discerner la voix de Kiba. L'homme-chien était visiblement en colère, hurlant des insultes à Dieu seul savait qui. Sa curiosité piquée, le blond se concentra et localisa son meilleur ami dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin. Et celui-ci n'était pas seul. Naruto reconnut facilement le chakra d'Hinata.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers ses deux amis. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui était la personne contre laquelle Kiba proférait des insultes. Le blond se demandait néanmoins ce qu'avait encore dû inventer le chef du clan Hyûga pour sortir ainsi son ami de ses gonds.

La réponse lui vint rapidement. Entrant dans la pièce, Naruto eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la joue rouge et enflée du membre féminin de l'équipe 8.

\- Hinata ! Cria aussitôt le renard en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Les deux amoureux étaient assis sur un lit, les mains jointes, l'air bouleversé. En particulier la brune, dont l'angoisse se lisait sur chacun des traits de son visage.

\- Hinata, laisse-moi voir ta joue, commença Naruto en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille. Je vais la soigner.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Naruto-kun, s'empressa de répondre la brune en écartant son visage et en baissant les yeux. Hana est allée me chercher de la glace.

\- Tu dois avoir mal, argua Kiba en tentant de capter de regard de sa petite-amie. Laisse Naruto t'aider, s'il te plait.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien ! Ça ne me fait plus du tout mal. Vraiment !

Profitant du fait que l'attention de l'héritière Hyûga soit braquée sur Kiba, Naruto concentra son chakra avant de porter sa main sur le visage meurtri. Hinata se recula aussitôt. Cependant, ce simple contact avait suffi. Les yeux écarquillés, l'Uzumaki sentit la colère commencer à faire bouillir son sang.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment un père pouvait-il faire ça à sa propre fille ?!

Fou de rage, Naruto se releva, prêt à aller retrouver Hiashi Hyûga pour lui rendre tous les coups qu'il avait osé porter à la jeune fille.

\- Non ! Naruto-kun, je t'en prie !

Hinata suivait des cours d'introduction à la médecine avec Tsunade depuis plus de deux ans. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Naruto la soigne. Pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche.

Il ne suffisait que d'un simple contact, même infime, pour qu'un médecin ou un Uzumaki suffisamment concentré puisse détecter tous les blessures dans un corps. Et d'après Tsunade, Naruto avait un don inné dans le contrôle de son chakra. Il n'avait même pas eu à se concentrer beaucoup pour voir. Pour contempler ce que son père lui avait infligé le jour précédent.

\- Comment peux-tu penser que je vais rester là, les bras croisés à ne rien faire, après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Hurla Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun, je t'en prie, supplia Hinata. Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude. Ça ne me fait pas mal.

\- Bien sûr que ça fait mal Hinata, répondit le blond les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr que tu souffres. Et pas que physiquement.

Naruto pouvait encore sentir les longues coupures qui ornaient le dos de la jeune fille. Il pouvait, les yeux fermés, compter toutes les cicatrices que son chakra avait effleurés lorsque sa main s'était posée sur sa joue. Il pouvait même encore entendre l'écho des cris de détresse d'Hinata dans sa tête. L'écho du chant de désespoir et de chagrin de sa sirène. Le blond n'osait même pas imaginer avec quoi l'homme avait dû battre la jeune fille pour qu'elle ait pareilles entailles. Ni depuis combien de temps pour que l'animal de la brune semble si sombre et découragé.

L'Uzumaki n'avait qu'une seule envie : retrouver Hiashi et le défier pour pouvoir lui rendre publiquement tous les coups qu'il avait pu oser porter à Hinata. Un être tel que lui ne pouvait pas être humain. Parce que ce n'était pas humain de faire ainsi souffrir, et sciemment qui plus est, ses propres enfants.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Questionna soudain Kiba perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Hinata ?

La jeune fille n'osa pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas sans mentir à son petit-ami. Reniflant pour essayer de ravaler ses larmes, elle porta son regard à la fenêtre, espérant que Kiba comprendrait et s'arrêterait là.

\- Arrêtez de la harceler, intervint soudain Hana en revenant avec une poche de glace. Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous arrangerez les choses.

Les deux garçons baissèrent aussitôt la tête. Hana avait raison. Hinata n'y était pour rien. C'était elle la victime dans l'histoire.

\- Et toi, continua l'Inuzuka en pointant un doigt devant le visage d'Hinata, arrête de te laisser faire ! Tu n'as peut-être pas encore fêté tes dix-huit ans, mais tu es déjà une adulte quand même. Bordel, tu es ici pour participer à tes tournois ! Alors, arrête de laisser ton père faire de ta vie un enfer et bouge-toi un peu le cul !

La sirène fixa le doigt accusateur dirigé vers elle, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu n'es plus une enfant et il n'y a que toi pour le faire comprendre à Hiashi, continua Hana. Ton père ne peut plus rien contre toi, surtout ici. À part si tu le laisses faire. Mais si tu es enfin décidée à réagir, si tu es décidée à prendre enfin ta vie en main, c'est maintenant que tu dois le faire. Nous sommes sur les terres de Konoha ici, pas dans l'antre du clan Hyûga. Ton père n'a aucune autorité en ce lieu, ni sur toi, ni sur personne. Et s'il ne veut pas le comprendre et lève encore la main sur toi, alors agis. Défends-toi. Et surtout, rends-lui ses coups au centuple. Tu es parfaitement dans ton droit de le faire ici. Il le mérite sans problème en plus ce connard !

Ni Naruto, ni Kiba n'avaient jamais vu l'ainée Inuzuka aussi enflammée.

Hana fixait la jeune fille, le visage ferme, son doigt venant frapper l'épaule de la plus jeune à chacune de ses phrases. Les Inuzuka n'étaient pas des mauviettes. Loin de là. Ils n'étaient pas le genre à fuir la queue entre les jambes devant un danger – sauf devant leur meilleur ami ou l'amant de celui-ci, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Au contraire, ils affrontaient tous les dangers la tête droite, le bras tendu et le cœur fort. Puisqu'Hinata voulait épouser Kiba, il fallait qu'elle apprenne ce que voulait dire être une Inuzuka. Et surtout, il fallait qu'elle commence à en devenir une elle-même. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait accomplir cette transformation. Elle et personne d'autre.

Néanmoins, Hana n'avait jamais été du genre à ne pas se porter volontaire pour foutre un bon coup de pied dans le derrière de quelqu'un pour l'aider à se mettre sur le droit chemin. Elle le faisait même avec plaisir. Et Hinata en avait grandement besoin.

Et puisque ça faisait vraiment plaisir à Hana de le faire, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour en foutre autant qu'il en faudrait à l'Hyûga.

\- Mais si tu as trop peur pour réagir, poursuivit la plus âgée en croisant les bras. Si tu préfères te complaire dans ton petit monde où tu n'as rien à dire ou à penser, où tout ce que l'on te demande, c'est de suivre l'avis de ton père : Alors vas-y. Reste comme tu es. Cependant, tu n'épouseras jamais mon frère. Ton père te mariera à un inconnu quelconque. Peut-être un de tes cousins. Et tu finiras ta vie dans une existence miséreuse où ton seul droit sera d'être une jolie poupée sans opinion ni parole. Une poupée que tout le monde aura le droit de jeter à terre et de piétiner. Une poupée qui a trop peur de réagir et d'enfin vivre sa vie par elle-même.

Hinata avait le souffle coupé. C'était vrai qu'elle avait peur. Qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter son père. Elle n'avait même pas osé sortir de l'auberge ce matin parce qu'elle savait que son géniteur l'attendait dehors. Qu'il l'attendait uniquement pour pouvoir continuer son bourrage de crâne de la veille pour l'empêcher d'épouser Kiba.

Seulement, Hana avait raison. La sirène n'était pas d'accord avec les choix de son père. Elle, elle voulait épouser Kiba ! Elle voulait finir sa vie avec Kiba. Elle avait l'impression… Non, elle savait ! Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi heureuse qu'au côté de l'homme-chien. Personne ne pourra jamais la faire rire comme lui. Personne ne pourrait jamais la faire vibrer comme lui. Personne ne pourrait jamais la respecter et l'aimer comme lui. Et jamais elle ne pourrait aimer un autre homme plus que lui.

\- Je veux me marier avec Kiba !

C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait Hinata s'époumoner ainsi. Hurler, la voix pleine d'assurance ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. La jeune fille, les yeux brillants de larmes, ne lui avait jamais parue si sûre d'elle-même à vrai dire.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête à te battre ?! Cria en retour Hana.

\- Oui ! Répondit la sirène avec force.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête à te dresser contre père et à lui foutre une branlée ?!

\- Oui !

\- Alors, tu es prête à être une Inuzuka, déclara plus doucement la plus âgée.

\- Oui, assura avec un sourire Hinata en séchant ses larmes. Je veux être une Inuzuka.

Le son d'une personne se mouchant fort bruyamment brisa le moment entre les deux jeunes filles. Tout le monde tourna alors un regard vers Kiba, toujours assis sur le lit, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Je suis certain que tu deviendras la meilleure et la plus parfaite des Inuzuka, s'écria l'homme-chien entre deux hoquets, attrapant Hinata par la taille pour enfouir son visage contre sa hanche.

\- Oh, Kiba ! Gronda Hana en frappant l'épaule de son frère. Arrête de faire ton bébé. Et laisse les grandes parler. On avait une conversation entre filles, là, je te signale.

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, rétorqua le brun en massant sa pauvre épaule. Et puisque vous parliez de l'avenir d'Hinata, je suis tout autant concerné !

\- À ta place, je penserais surtout à m'entraîner, soupira Hana. Cela ne sert à rien qu'Hinata se rebelle contre son père si, derrière, tu n'es pas capable de prouver que tu es digne d'elle.

\- Méch…

\- C'est toujours aussi animé à Konoha ?

Kiba ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Tous les regards se braquèrent soudain vers la personne qui venait de parler. Confortablement adossé dans l'embrasure de la porte, Suigetsu suivait tranquillement l'échange dans la pièce, un Jûgo un brin embarrassé à côté de lui.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes là vous deux ? S'offusqua Kiba en se détournant pour vite sécher ses larmes.

\- Je les ai croisés lorsque je suis allée chercher de la glace, expliqua Hana. Ils se demandaient où était Naruto, alors je leur ai dit de me suivre. Je me doutais un peu qu'il serait ici.

Les deux amoureux prirent aussitôt une belle teinte rosée, n'ayant pas senti l'arrivée des élèves de Suna dans la chambre. Kiba était embarrassé que ces étrangers – bon, ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment, seulement, l'homme-chien ne les connaissait pas encore trois jours plus tôt – aient assisté à son élan d'émotion précédent. Hinata, elle, ne s'attendait pas à ce que son linge soit ainsi étalé en public.

\- Le clan Hyûga a très mauvaise réputation à Kiri, dit soudain Suigetsu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

\- Comment ça, nous avons mauvaise réputation ? Répéta Hinata, stupéfaite. Notre famille n'a jamais quitté le Pays du Feu.

\- Justement, expliqua le blond. Même si vous êtes un clan d'eau, vous avez passé tellement de siècles entourés de grands clans de feu que, pour nous, c'est comme si vous en étiez devenus un vous-même. Tu en es même la preuve vivante ma pauvre.

\- Ne te moque pas de ma fiancée ! Attaqua Kiba en se relevant, menaçant déjà le poisson de son poing.

\- Je ne me moque absolument pas, soupira Suigetsu. Je dis simplement que jamais, au grand jamais, dans le Pays de l'Eau, un père ne lèverait la main contre sa fille. Ni ne s'opposerait à son mariage. Même si le futur époux a pour nature l'élément feu. Nous sommes des êtres évolués, nous.

\- T'es pas en train de sous-entendre qu'on est des abrutis là ? S'énerva l'Inuzuka.

\- Kiba, souffla Hana avec consternation, même si nous savons manier le feu, nous sommes des êtres de terre, je te rappelle.

\- Quoique, intervint Naruto avec un sourire narquois, est-on vraiment sûr que Kiba n'est pas un abruti ?

\- Faux-frère, s'écria le brun. Comme si tu étais plus intelligent que moi d'abord !

\- Je te prends quand tu veux sur n'importe quel sujet, défia le renard.

\- Ok, alors si tu es si sûr de toi, commença l'homme-chien, si on allait se battre toi et moi dans l'une des arènes.

\- Et si tu t'entrainais plutôt à essayer de battre Hinata ? Intervint Hana, sans manquer de frapper à nouveau son frère à l'épaule au passage. Crétin !

\- Mais arrête de tout le temps me frapper, couina Kiba en se massant le bras.

\- Sinon quoi ? Se moqua la jeune femme. Tu vas aller voir maman ? Comme lorsqu'on était petit ?

Sachant que, si quelqu'un ne s'interposait pas maintenant, les deux Inuzuka allaient vite finir par en arriver aux mains, Hinata se plaça entre le frère et la sœur.

\- Si on allait s'entrainer ? Demanda alors la jeune fille en toute innocence.

\- Jûgo et moi, proposa aussitôt Suigetsu, nous pourrions vous observer un peu vous battre. Pour évaluer vos points forts et vos faiblesses. Je connais quelques trucs assez sympas pour terrasser un être d'eau. Je pourrais peut-être te les montrer Kiba.

L'homme-chien hésita quelques secondes. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le regard plein d'espoir d'Hinata, il accepta.

Après une halte au stand de ramen – imposée par l'estomac d'un certain blond qui n'avait encore rien avalé depuis son réveil – ils se dirigèrent vers la grande arène. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le fait que le duel entre Hinata et Kiba aurait lieu dans cette arène-là. Personne ne voudrait manquer ce combat, surtout si le chef du clan Hyûga y était totalement opposé.

Sous un soleil de plomb, Hinata et Kiba se battirent donc l'un contre l'autre. De temps à autre, Suigetsu intervenait, corrigeant une attaque ou un mouvement de l'homme-chien. Cependant, c'était surtout les cris d'Hana qui résonnaient le plus. La jeune femme ne manquait jamais d'hurler sa consternation – y glissant pas mal de nom d'oiseaux au passage - après son frère dès que celui-ci se prenait un coup d'Hinata. Soit, assez souvent.

Plus d'une fois Naruto hésita à donner lui aussi des conseils à son meilleur ami. Il se passa finalement de tout commentaire lorsqu'il réalisa que les suggestions de Suigetsu commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

Après plus d'une heure de combat, il sembla enfin à Naruto que Kiba avait une chance de vaincre Hinata lors de leur futur face à face. La jeune fille était redoutable, le renard ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Elle était vraiment la digne héritière des Hyûga et maîtrisait les techniques de son clan à la perfection. L'Inuzuka connaissait déjà quelques brèches dans les attaques de sa coéquipière avant le début de l'entraînement. Suigetsu, de son côté, en avisa une dizaine d'autres, ne manquant jamais de trouver comment faire de celle-ci un avantage en faveur de Kiba.

Lorsque le brun réussit, pour la première fois, à plaquer au sol Hinata sans que celle-ci ne puisse se relever, Naruto dû admettre qu'il était impressionné. Non pas par Kiba, mais par Suigetsu. L'homme était un fin stratège, l'Uzumaki devait bien le reconnaitre. Et les conseils qu'il prodiguait – même s'ils semblaient parfois loufoques – étaient tous très bien trouvés. Même Hana finit par venir féliciter le poisson, ne manquant pas de lui flanquer un grand coup dans le dos au passage.

\- Je t'aime bien blondinet, déclara-t-elle. Si Tsunade l'autorise, je veux bien un petit combat contre toi pendant les tournois. Juste pour voir ce que tu vaux vraiment dans une arène.

Vu le sourire carnassier que lui renvoya l'Hôzuki, celui-ci était ravi de la proposition. Il avait dû lui-même sentir le potentiel de l'aînée Inuzuka et devait se poser les mêmes questions à son sujet.

Sachant son meilleur ami entre de bonnes mains, Naruto décida de les laisser s'entraîner seuls. Sa présence ne servait à rien de toute façon. Et il avait envie de calme. Même si les choses commençaient à prendre une bonne tournure pour Hinata et Kiba, le renard n'oubliait pas pour autant sa découverte quelques heures plus tôt. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur la sirène, il sentait la colère remonter en lui. Il en voulait au chef du clan Hyûga pour ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille. Mais il s'en voulait à lui aussi. Il avait abandonné tous ses amis quatre ans plus tôt. Il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'ils avaient eu le plus besoin de lui. Même s'il était heureux d'avoir pu étudier sur le Mont Myôboku, il regrettait maintenant tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer en étant éloigné de Konoha. Ça aurait dû être lui se battant, un an plus tôt, dans une arène contre Neji pour défendre le droit d'Hinata et de Kiba de se marier. Pas Sasuke.

Enervé contre lui-même, Naruto décida de s'isoler un peu. N'ayant envie de croiser personne, il se dirigea vers la petite arène. Il savait que celle-ci serait vide et qu'aucun Henge ne se risquerait à y aller ce jour-là. Tous les élèves étaient avec leur famille sur la place principale pour festoyer un peu avant le début des tournois de toute façon.

L'arène étant couverte, il y faisait beaucoup moins chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Le blond accueillit l'air frais de l'endroit avec joie. Essuyant son front plein de sueur, Naruto se dirigea au milieu de la fosse. Il était certain qu'il faisait bien plus chaud dans les gradins et il avait surtout besoin de se rafraichir les idées.

S'installant en tailleur à même le sol, le renard commença à méditer. Il avait besoin de faire un peu le point. Non, en fait, il avait surtout besoin de se calmer sinon il savait d'avance qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait Hiashi Hyûga.

Naruto se concentra sur sa respiration, inspirant et expirant lentement plusieurs fois. Il tenta ensuite de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme Jiraya le lui avait appris après son arrivée sur la montagne sacrée. Il fallait que lui-même soit détendu pour pouvoir ensuite apaiser son renard.

La concentration de l'Uzumaki fut soudain coupée lorsqu'une personne pénétra dans l'arène. Surpris que quelqu'un d'autre ait eu l'idée de venir se réfugier là, il jeta un œil au nouvel arrivant.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais trouver personne en venant me cacher ici.

L'inconnu était un homme ayant visiblement le début de la vingtaine, de taille moyenne et possédant une longue chevelure brune. Il semblait familier à Naruto et à la fois, le blond n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre son chakra.

C'était vraiment étrange. Plus le blond fixait cet homme, plus il lui semblait le connaître. Et en même temps, il était incapable de dire où et quand il aurait pu le rencontrer. Enfin, s'il l'avait effectivement déjà rencontré.

\- Je vois que vous êtes en train de méditer, continua l'inconnu. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vais m'en aller.

Naruto réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait cessé de dévisager l'homme depuis que celui-ci était arrivé et n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche. Reprenant contenance, le plus jeune se releva en quatrième vitesse, se mettant à se frotter l'arrière de la tête avec sa main pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Non, non, je vous en prie, vous pouvez rester, affirma le blond. C'est un lieu public ici après tout.

\- Je vous remercie.

Après un bref sourire, l'homme s'avança un peu dans l'arène. Il s'arrêta à deux bons mètres de distance de l'Uzumaki, s'adossant au mur de la fosse, lâchant un soupir d'extase face à la fraîcheur de celui-ci.

-Surtout que vous avez dit que vous veniez ici pour vous cacher. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit par ma faute.

La curiosité de Naruto avait été piquée, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il n'avait réussi à se retenir que deux minutes avant d'entamer la conversation. Il justifiait d'ailleurs lui-même sa curiosité avec l'idée que, puisque l'homme disait qu'il voulait se cacher, il existait peut-être un danger à l'extérieur. Et en tant que futur Hokage, c'était son devoir d'assurer paix et protection à tous.

Bon ok, Naruto avait conscience que l'autre pouvait simplement être en train de fuir une bande de lapine en chaleur. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas nier que le brun était beau et dégageait un charme presque princier.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, ria le brun. Je vous rassure. Je fuis simplement mon père.

\- Votre père ? Répéta Naruto intrigué.

\- Il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il devait absolument profiter de ces tournois pour me marier. Je sais déjà qu'il m'attend dehors avec une file de jeunes filles de bonne famille à me présenter.

Le blond n'avait finalement pas été si loin que ça alors avec son image de lapines en chaleur poursuivant le jeune homme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour participer aux tournois ?

Ayant parlé sans réfléchir, le renard se plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche. Il n'avait rencontré l'inconnu depuis moins de dix minutes et il lui manquait déjà de respect. Konan et Nagato avaient peut-être raison, il manquait vraiment de savoir vivre.

\- Je ne participe effectivement pas aux tournois, répondit le brun en rigolant. Ce sont ceux de mon petit frère en réalité.

\- Oh…

Encore embarrassé, Naruto se gratta le bout du nez essayant de trouver quoi dire pour s'excuser de sa maladresse.

\- Ca n'empêche pas notre père de vouloir que ses deux fils repartent mariés à la fin des tournois de cette année, continua le plus âgé un brin amer.

\- Peut-être que votre père n'aime pas vous savoir seul, essaya l'Uzumaki.

\- Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai, répondit le brun avec tristesse. Malheureusement, il veut simplement voir à mon bras le plus beau parti du pays et ainsi pouvoir crier partout que notre clan sait faire les plus belles unions. Que cette personne ne me plaise pas, ça, ça ne l'intéresse pas par contre.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Sentant la douleur dans la voix de l'autre homme, Naruto vint s'adosser au mur à côté de lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment alors le blond ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire pour le réconforter. Il espérait qu'une présence compatissante à ses côtés aiderait déjà un peu.

\- Mon meilleur ami est amoureux d'une Hyûga, expliqua l'Uzumaki. Seulement, ce connard d'Hiashi refuse qu'ils se marient. Soi-disant parce que Kiba – mon meilleur ami – vient d'un clan inférieur.

\- Les Hyûga ont toujours été particulièrement durs, acquiesça l'autre. En particulier avec les femmes de leur clan. Ils ont tendance à ne les voir que comme des machines à procréer et rien d'autre.

\- Je déteste cette façon de penser, avoua Naruto avec rage. Comment quelqu'un peut-il manquer autant de cœur et d'humanité en empêchant deux êtres qui s'aiment de se marier ? Tout ça, parce qu'il ne faut pas faire de vague dans le clan ! Pourquoi le clan devrait-il toujours passer en premier pour commencer ? Les clans n'existent que grâce aux membres qui les composent, pas uniquement grâce à un nom stupide.

\- C'est vrai. Malheureusement, ce sont encore les anciennes générations qui tiennent les rênes des clans les plus puissants. Les mentalités ne vont donc pas évoluer tout de suite dans le Pays du Feu.

\- Je ferai en sorte de changer toutes ses règles et coutumes idiotes lorsque je serais Hokage, déclara avec force Naruto. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur, et c'est le rôle de l'Hokage de s'en assurer !

\- Vous deviendrez sûrement le meilleur des Hokages si vous y parvenez, assura l'inconnu en souriant.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ne renonce jamais ! Le Pays du Feu a besoin de renouveau, et je ferai tout pour apporter le changement dont il a besoin !

\- Vous avez passé les examens pour l'École de Formation des Seigneurs alors ? Demanda le brun avec curiosité.

\- Effectivement, affirma Naruto en bombant le torse de fierté. Et je suis même certain d'y avoir été accepté.

\- Si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, chuchota le plus âgé. Il me semble que les futurs seigneurs qui intègrent cette école sont amenés à faire plusieurs immersions dans des structures gouvernantes tout au long de leur scolarité. Ne choisissez pas la tour de l'Hokage lorsqu'on vous le proposera. Venez plutôt à Kiri observer la manière de fonctionner du Mizukage. Le Pays du Feu a beaucoup à apprendre de son voisin.

\- Vous connaissez bien Kiri ?

L'Uzumaki était étonné. Même s'il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver qui était l'inconnu, il était persuadé qu'il devait venir d'un clan de feu.

\- J'y vis depuis quelques années maintenant, avoua l'homme. Et je préfère mille fois la vie là-bas que celle à Konohagakure.

\- On m'avait déjà dit que les choses, surtout la façon de penser des clans, étaient très différentes au Pays de l'Eau.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait toujours affirmé Kisame. Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment été certain que le requin racontait la vérité. Il pensait plutôt que le plus vieux disait cela uniquement pour le réconforter. Les seules fois où l'aîné avait parlé de son pays natal à l'Uzumaki avaient été lorsqu'il avait essayé d'aider Konan à sortir Naruto de sa léthargie. Après son arrivée sur le Mont Myôboku, le blond avait en effet connu une longue période de dépression. Il n'avait jamais caché à sa nouvelle famille pourquoi ni qui en était responsable.

Naruto savait que les êtres d'eau et de feu ne s'aimaient pas. Il avait donc toujours cru que Kisame exagérait lorsqu'il affirmait que les grands clans de Kiri étaient bien différents de ceux de Konohagakure. Surtout que le requin disait toujours cela en sous-entendant qu'il avait des cousins ou des amis à présenter au blond s'il se décidait enfin à oublier Sasuke.

\- J'avais espéré y croiser quelqu'un qui ferait battre le cœur de mon animal, souffla le brun en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Malheureusement, il n'a encore réagi pour personne.

C'était un euphémisme de dire que l'Uzumaki était étonné. Naruto était complètement stupéfié. Il aurait juré que l'inconnu était un être à cent pour-cent de feu. Pourtant, seul quelqu'un possédant un oiseau pour animal pouvait tenir ce genre de discours.

Son inconnu devenait de plus en plus un mystère pour lui.

\- Mon frère a de la chance, continua l'homme. Lui a trouvé depuis longtemps l'élu de son cœur. Je ne le lui dirai jamais en face, mais je suis assez jaloux. Surtout qu'il est profondément amoureux et que cela semble réciproque. Il faut le voir lorsqu'il parle de son âme-sœur, il a les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Tout ce surplus de sucre me fait même mal au ventre parfois.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire avec le brun. Il se rappelait comme il avait eu plus d'une fois mal au crâne en écoutant les niaiseries de Yahiko. Son cousin était assez volage et tombait amoureux tous les trois mois d'un nouvel Henge. Et puisque ni Konan, ni Nagato ne voulaient plus l'écouter raconter ses histoires de cœur, il se tournait toujours vers Naruto. Le blond aimait son cousin, il ne remettrait jamais cela en doute. Cependant, plus d'une fois il avait juste eu envie de noyer le plus âgé dans le lac au pied de la montagne sacrée juste pour ne plus l'entendre parler à tout-va de la beauté ou du charme de telle ou telle personne. Surtout que lui-même à l'époque n'avait pas encore fini de digérer son expérience avec Sasuke.

\- Et vous ? Questionna soudain le brun. Vous avez déjà une idée de qui vous voulez combattre en duel ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop personnel comme question.

\- Je crois, répondit simplement Naruto.

\- Vous croyez ? S'étonna le plus âgé.

\- C'est assez compliqué, avoua le blond.

\- Cette personne ne partage pas vos sentiments ?

\- Si, s'empressa de confirmer l'Uzumaki. Enfin, je crois.

\- Ça a l'air assez confus, affirma l'aîné en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça l'est. Je sais que je l'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments.

\- Mais vous avez des doutes sur les siens, décrypta le brun.

Des doutes, c'était vraiment peu de le dire.

Naruto hésita à continuer cette conversation. Ils étaient en train de parler de quelque chose de vraiment personnel. Cependant, personne n'avait encore réussi à écouter le blond jusqu'au bout et à le conseiller correctement.

Jugeant du regard l'homme à ses côtés, Naruto se décida. L'autre lui avait bien confié quelques petites choses personnelles sur lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient être amenés à se revoir dans l'avenir. Parler avec quelqu'un de sérieux ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de toute façon. Surtout que cet inconnu ne serait d'aucun parti-pris, contrairement à ses amis.

\- Il m'a fait beaucoup souffrir, finit par avouer le blond. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de lui, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était réciproque.

\- Et ça ne l'était pas ?

\- Il m'a répondu qu'il m'aimait bien, mais que ça s'arrêterait à deux ou trois nuits. Qu'il ne voulait qu'un enfant de moi.

\- Je vois, assura le plus vieux.

\- Maintenant, continua Naruto la voix un peu cassée, il affirme qu'il a changé. Qu'il est sûr de ses sentiments pour moi. Qu'il veut m'épouser. Et je voudrais tellement le croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

\- Et s'il jouait simplement avec moi ? Uniquement pour obtenir un enfant de moi ? Il a l'air tellement sincère lorsqu'on est ensemble et qu'il me parle de ses sentiments. Seulement, j'ai toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me rappelle à quel point il semblait également sincère lorsqu'on était en première année. Et combien ça a été douloureux après, lorsqu'il m'a avoué la vérité.

\- Peut-être a-t-il changé, tenta l'inconnu. Peut-être s'est-il rendu compte qu'il vous aimait vraiment et ne pouvait pas vivre sans vous ?

\- J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, souffla le blond. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Jamais. Malgré toute la souffrance que ce crétin m'avait causée.

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait pu oublier Sasuke lorsqu'il était sur le Mont Myôboku. Et il avait tellement cru y être parvenu. Il avait été jusqu'à sceller la morsure qu'il lui avait fait. Cependant, il n'avait fallu qu'un regard, un simple regard entre eux après son retour à Konoha, pour qu'il réalise que son cœur battait toujours pour l'Uchiwa.

\- Mon renard est tellement épris de son phénix, poursuivit Naruto. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à continuer à vivre s'il s'avérait qu'il joue effectivement encore avec moi. Ni même à garder mon calme. Je crois que je serais capable de le tuer si j'apprenais finalement qu'il ne m'aime pas.

\- Être trahi fait toujours mal, concéda le brun. Cependant, il ne faut pas partir du principe qu'il n'est pas honnête envers vous. Peut-être est-ce la vérité lorsqu'il dit vous aimer.

\- Peut-être. Mais mes doutes ne partiront réellement que lorsque les tournois seront finis et que notre mariage sera officiellement annoncé et reconnu par tout le monde.

\- Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien, avoua l'inconnu. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien pour vous. Ayez foi en votre animal. S'il a choisi ce jeune homme, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être fait pour vous.

\- C'est vrai qu'on se complète bien, rit Naruto. Physiquement, il est mon exact opposé mais, mentalement, on a beaucoup en commun. On est tous les deux fiers et butés, on passait même notre temps à se chamailler lorsqu'on était enfants. De vrais ennemis jurés !

\- Et pourtant, commenta l'aîné en souriant tendrement, vous voulez aujourd'hui vous marier ensemble.

\- Oh, je suis certain qu'on risque encore de s'engueuler et de se battre pour des broutilles dans l'avenir, assura en rigolant le blond. Surtout si on vit sous le même toit ! Sasuke est quand même assez maniaque et… précieux, dirais-je. Je l'imagine déjà me crier dessus pour avoir laissé mes chaussettes sales traîner dans la chambre ou parce que je mange trop de ramen. Il me faisait déjà ce genre de réflexion lorsqu'on était en première année. Mais des disputes comme celles-ci ne me dérangent pas. Au contraire, ça voudra dire qu'il tient à moi. Et puis, je sais comment faire redescendre la tension maintenant. Je connais deux, trois techniques d'utilisation du chakra en médecine qui pourraient lui plaire !

\- Vous y avez déjà bien pensé à ce que je vois, s'amusa le brun.

\- Itachi ?

Alors que Naruto allait rétorquer quelque chose, ils furent soudain interrompus. Se retournant, le blond eut la surprise de découvrir que Sasuke était là, les regardant tous deux avec dégoût et horreur.

\- Sasuke ? S'étonna Naruto ses yeux allant d'un brun à l'autre.

L'Uzumaki était étonné de voir son camarade là. Surtout qu'apparemment, celui-ci connaissait l'inconnu.

Minute, Sasuke avait appelé l'autre homme Itachi ?

\- Itachi ? Vous êtes le frère de Sasuke ? Comprit soudain Naruto.

\- Sale petite traînée !

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, le phénix se rapprocha rapidement avant de venir gifler violemment Naruto.

Le blond porta aussitôt une main à sa joue endolorie. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke semblait hors de lui, son corps commençant déjà à prendre la forme de son phénix. Naruto pouvait voir le chakra s'échapper des pores de la peau de l'Uchiwa et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la transformation de l'autre était tout sauf volontaire.

\- Sasuke ! Ordonna alors Itachi. Calme-toi tout de suite !

L'aîné Uchiwa semblait aussi désemparé que le renard. Malgré son apparence calme et décontracté, Naruto pouvait voir que tout son corps était en alerte, prêt à se défendre contre son frère si besoin.

\- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Hurla alors Sasuke. Naruto est à moi ! Il est à moi et à personne d'autre !

L'Uzumaki était complètement perdu. Perdu et perplexe.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à l'Uchiwa tout d'un coup ? Ce n'était pas parce que son phénix faisait un excès de rage parce qu'il était en compagnie d'un autre mâle qu'il pouvait tout se permettre. Naruto n'était pas sa chose, merci bien.

\- Sasuke, soit tu te calmes, soit je te fais un sceau de restriction, menaça alors le blond.

\- Tu es à moi ! Cria avec rage le brun en se tournant vers le renard, ses yeux à présent aussi rouges que le sang. Tu as promis ! Tu m'as promis que tu serais à moi ! Que tu me donnerais des enfants !

Sous les yeux impuissants de Naruto et d'Itachi, les ailes du phénix sortirent du dos de Sasuke. Aucun des deux autres ne manqua la grimace de douleur de l'Uchiwa. La transformation était beaucoup trop rapide. L'Uzumaki ne doutait pas que les ailes venaient de perforer avec force la peau des omoplates du brun. L'odeur du sang le lui confirmant même.

\- Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Continua Sasuke saisissant violemment le bras de son camarade. Un Uchiwa ne te suffit plus, il te faut les deux ? Tu m'as promis ta virginité Naruto ! Tu me l'as promise ! Et je te ferai tenir ta promesse, tu m'entends ?

La colère que ressentait plus tôt Naruto envers Hiashi Hyûga n'avait jamais eu le temps de redescendre. À présent, elle remontait même en flèche, les paroles de l'Uchiwa faisant remonter dans son esprit tout un tas de vieilles rancœurs et d'amertumes oubliées.

Comment Sasuke osait-il lui rappeler la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite en première année ? Cette promesse qu'il lui avait arrachée alors que Naruto croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une demande en mariage. Une promesse qui, au final, n'était qu'un odieux mensonge, et avait plongé le blond dans un monde de solitude et de douleur pendant des mois.

\- Sasuke ! Essaya de raisonner Itachi pour qui la crispation du plus jeune ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Toi, la ferme ! Beugla le brun en retour. Naruto est à moi ! C'est ma femelle ! Il m'a promis ses enfants ! Il m'a promis que je serais le premier ! Je t'interdis de le souiller ! Ne le regarde même pas !

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, grinça alors Naruto en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de l'Uchiwa.

Le blond sentait ses entrailles, lentement mais sûrement, commencer à se tordre de rage. Même son renard n'appréciait pas ce que l'autre sous-entendait dans ses hurlements.

Il lui arrivait quoi là d'abord, à l'Uchiwa ? Pour qui il se prenait pour dire que Naruto était à lui ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en train de péter un câble qu'il avait le droit de tout dire ou faire. Surtout pour hurler quoi ? Lui rappeler à quel point il l'avait bien embobiné quatre années plus tôt ? Parce qu'il croyait que le renard l'avait oublié ? Non, Naruto s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Et il commençait à ressentir la même haine que celle qui l'avait assaillie cette nuit-là monter en lui.

\- Hors de question ! Tu as accepté d'être à moi Naruto ! Tu as dit toi-même que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça maintenant ? Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'un autre mâle ! Tu es à moi ! Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi !

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, fulmina Naruto, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Plus Sasuke hurlait, plus le blond avait envie de lui faire regretter chacun de ses mots. De lui arracher la langue pour lentement la lui faire avaler.

Alors voilà donc tout ce que l'Uchiwa pensait de lui ? Qu'il était à lui ? Qu'il était sa putain de femelle et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire ? Qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de parler à qui il voulait ? Il ne valait pas mieux qu'Hiashi Hyûga en définitive.

Alors, toutes ces discussions des derniers soirs, ce n'était que du vent finalement ? Tout ce qui importait réellement à ce connard d'Uchiwa, c'était cette saloperie de promesse faite quatre ans plus tôt ?

\- Non ! Cria encore plus fort Sasuke. Tu es à moi ! À moi ! Tu es ma femelle ! Tu porteras mes enfants ! Tu me l'as promis ! Tu me l'as promis, il y a quatre ans ! Je t'interdis de…

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Naruto réussi à se dégager de son emprise et l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé. Blessé et enragé par les mots de l'Uchiwa, Naruto avait concentré tout le chakra qu'il possédait dans son pied avant de frapper Sasuke dans l'abdomen.

Dans un long cri de douleur, Sasuke heurta violemment le mur. Naruto savait que la force de son chakra ferait office de sceau de restriction et ce fut sous sa forme humaine que le brun s'effondra au sol, toussant et crachant du sang.

Cependant, l'Uzumaki n'en avait plus rien à faire. Sasuke pouvait bien crever en se vidant de son sang, Naruto s'en laverait les mains. Et sans aucun remords.

Itachi se précipita vers son frère, passant une main concentrée en chakra pour évaluer les dégâts et essayer de le soigner.

\- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, cracha Naruto d'une voix glaciale. Je ne suis pas à toi. Je ne suis à personne. Et après ce que tu viens de dire, jamais je ne serai à toi.

Le brun essaya d'articuler quelque chose, le renard pouvait le voir, seulement la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut une quinte de toux ensanglantée.

De toute façon, Naruto n'en avait rien à faire des excuses de l'autre. Il venait de voir un aperçu du vrai Sasuke. De ce Sasuke laid et méprisable qu'il avait déjà eu l'honneur de rencontrer ce fameux soir lors de leur première année de secondaire. Comment Naruto avait-il été assez idiot pour oublier ?

\- Alors tout ceci n'était vraiment qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Questionna-t-il froidement. Rien n'a changé finalement. Tout ce que tu veux de moi, c'est simplement une descendance. Des enfants avec un Uzumaki. Des enfants exceptionnels à exhiber devant ton père.

Non, rien n'avait changé au final. Les deux frères Uchiwa avaient presque réussi leur coup. Ils avaient presque réussi à l'avoir. Dire que Sasuke avait été jusqu'à placer son propre frère sur son chemin pour essayer de le convaincre que ses mensonges étaient la vérité. C'était vraiment abject.

Tout ça pour quoi en plus ? Pour un enfant ? C'était donc tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour le laisser enfin vivre sa vie tranquille ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Continua Naruto, ses yeux fixant l'Uchiwa avec haine. Je vais tenir ma promesse. Je te donnerai un enfant. Un seul et unique enfant. Et ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Ensuite, tu quitteras définitivement ma vie et je ferai en sorte que jamais plus nos chemins ne se croisent. Jamais.

Naruto avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se changer en morceau de glace. Il se sentait comme totalement anesthésié. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Plus rien sauf un gouffre de douleur et de rage. Sans un dernier regard envers les Uchiwa, il quitta l'arène.

\- Naruto ! Tenta avec désespoir le brun.

Cependant le blond préféra l'ignorer. S'il ne partait maintenant, il était certain qu'il tuerait l'Uchiwa. Tout comme lui, son renard vivait très mal cette trahison. Et celui-ci ne rêvait que d'aller lui ouvrir les entrailles avant de venir l'étrangler avec ses propres intestins.

Naruto ne voulait pas pleurer. Il était totalement hors de question qu'il verse ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme de plus pour un Uchiwa.

Tremblant de rage, il décida de s'éloigner en direction des terrains d'entraînement. Il savait qu'il y en avait une dizaine à la lisière de la forêt, loin de l'agitation de ce village temporaire. Il avait besoin de laisser éclater sa colère et il ne pouvait pas le faire avec des personnes autour de lui. Il savait qu'il allait être terriblement violent et que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire du mal à un être vivant une fois qu'il laisserait son renard sortir.

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, sur ce terrain, à détruire arbres, rochers, et tout ce qui était à sa portée. Sûrement des heures. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsqu'il se sentit finalement à bout de forces. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe de tout son long.

Il n'était toujours pas calmé. Comment pouvait-il l'être de toute façon ? L'Uchiwa s'était encore moqué de lui ! Et il avait même foncé tête baissée et avec plaisir dans son piège ! Il n'était vraiment qu'un crétin… Un crétin sans cervelle qui n'apprendrait jamais ses leçons !

Cependant, ce serait la dernière fois ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais il ne laisserait un Uchiwa lui faire de mal ! Plus jamais il ne laisserait Sasuke l'approcher !

Repensant à ce qu'il avait dit au phénix avant de sortir de l'arène, Naruto se figea.

Il avait réellement promis à l'Uchiwa qu'il lui donnerait un enfant ? Il avait vraiment fait cette bêtise ?

Gémissant face à sa propre stupidité, Naruto roula plusieurs fois dans l'herbe avant de faire face aux étoiles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Promettre à l'autre connard qu'il lui donnerait un enfant ! Il était complétement dingue !

Il ne pouvait pas donner un enfant à Sasuke, c'était impossible. Lui donner un enfant, cela voulait dire le laisser le toucher. Coucher avec lui. Plusieurs fois même s'il n'avait pas de chance. Puis porter cet enfant dans son ventre pendant neuf mois tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le garder.

C'était impossible. Il ne supporterait ni de faire l'amour avec le phénix ni d'abandonner son bébé. Pas alors qu'il rêvait tant de construire sa propre famille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était donc passé par la tête pour qu'il promette pareille connerie à l'Uchiwa ?

Alors que Naruto se roulait sur lui-même une nouvelle fois par terre, des pieds firent leur apparition dans son champ de vision. Relevant les yeux, le blond fut à moitié surpris de découvrir Konan.

La jeune femme lui tendit alors une bouteille d'eau avant de tranquillement prendre place à côté de lui.

Au vu du carnage qu'il avait créé tout autour de lui – il avait quand même arraché, voire déchiqueté, plusieurs arbres et fait plus d'un cratère dans le sol – il avait dû dégager une forte quantité de chakra. Il était même étonné que personne ne soit venu voir ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être que Konan avait retenue tous les opportuns à distance sachant d'avance que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le déranger avant qu'il n'ait fini sa petite crise.

\- À ta place, je boirais cette bouteille d'eau en entier, commença la rousse. Tu as passé des heures en plein soleil sans t'arrêter. Tu ne dois pas être loin de l'insolation. Ça me surprend même que tu ne te sois pas effondré avant.

Maintenant qu'elle en faisait la réflexion, Naruto devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu nauséeux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et la sueur qui collait partout lui refroidissait le corps d'une manière peu agréable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé avec ton Uchiwa ? Questionna Konan, une fois que le blond eut fini de se désaltérer.

\- Qui te dit que ça a un rapport avec lui ?

\- Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enragé qu'après cet imbécile, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Konan n'avait pas tort. La seule personne n'ayant jamais réussi à autant enrager son renard avait toujours été Sasuke.

\- Tu avais raison, finit par lâcher Naruto en se couvrant les yeux de son bras. Ce connard n'a pas changé. Il ne faisait encore que jouer avec mes sentiments.

\- Je suis désolée.

Naruto s'était promis de ne plus verser de larmes, cependant c'était si dur. Il avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de sa cousine pour y pleurer tout son soûl pendant des heures.

Comment Konan faisait-elle pour le supporter ? Elle l'avait pourtant prévenue. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il avait vraiment été idiot. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi facilement dupé par l'Uchiwa ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il accepte de tenir sa promesse ?

\- J'ai fait la pire des erreurs de ma vie, confessa le blond.

\- Je suis certaine que tu exagères, contra la rousse en passant une main fraîche sur le front du plus jeune.

\- J'ai promis à Sasuke que je lui donnerai un enfant, continua Naruto. En échange, il ne devra plus jamais m'approcher, ni me parler après cela.

\- Et quel est le problème ? Demanda très sincèrement Konan.

\- Bordel ! Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas lui donner d'enfant, s'énerva le blond. Comment je pourrais continuer à vivre après avoir laissé ce connard me toucher ? Après avoir abandonné un enfant que j'aurais porté pendant des mois !

Naruto fut surpris en entendant sa cousine lâcher un lourd soupire. Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte de tout ce que cela impliquait ?

\- Naruto, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un Uzumaki ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport, répondit-il en croisant les bras, prêt à se mettre à bouder.

\- Le rapport, c'est que tu n'as besoin d'aucun contact physique rapproché pour donner un enfant à l'Uchiwa. Ou aurais-tu oublié comment a été conçu Menma ?

Le blond écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Non, mais il était vraiment un imbécile ! Konan avait parfaitement raison ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Konan et Kisame étaient un jour venus le voir lorsqu'ils avaient voulu fonder une famille. L'Hoshigaki étant d'élément eau, une conception naturelle était un peu compliquée sans aide extérieure. Qui plus est, les futurs parents souhaitaient avoir un petit renard et, si possible, de signe d'eau. Naruto avait fait énormément de recherches, s'était entraîné à malaxer correctement différents types de chakra pendant des semaines, puis il s'était lancé. Et il n'avait fallu qu'un seul essai avant que le petit Menma ne commence à pousser dans le ventre de Konan.

En tant qu'Uzumaki, il pouvait donc tenir cette fichue promesse rien qu'en récupérant un peu de chakra de l'Uchiwa. Et il n'avait même pas besoin d'être celui qui porterait l'enfant. Sasuke n'avait qu'à lui désigner une fille et Naruto se chargerait de lui insuffler un peu de son chakra dans le ventre avant de le mélanger à celui du phénix. Il pouvait même choisir avec attention tous les gênes qui pourraient rendre cet enfant puissant. Comme il l'avait fait à Menma.

Naruto pouvait le refaire. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Bien sûr, Sasuke voulait un enfant de lui. Cela signifiait que le blond allait devoir insérer son chakra dans l'œuf pour remplacer celui de la mère avant d'ajouter celui du phénix. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas être un obstacle insurmontable pour le blond.

Adressant un vrai sourire à sa cousine, Naruto se releva. Konan avait parfaitement raison. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Au contraire, tout allait enfin aller pour le mieux. Il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer des chaînes de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto suivit Konan en direction de leur auberge.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de dire qu'il honorerait cette promesse. Il allait aider à concevoir l'enfant le plus prestigieux pour les Uchiwa et ensuite, il n'aurait plus jamais à croiser la route du phénix.

Il allait enfin être libre de vivre sa vie et d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son renard, avec un peu de temps, arriverait à s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne les trahirait jamais.

* * *

Kiba sortait, sifflotant, des sources chaudes avec bonheur. Il avait passé le dernier quart d'heure dans un bain brûlant et relaxant, et l'air frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou.

Le jeune homme était heureux. Euphorique même. Il n'avait cessé de combattre Hinata tout l'après-midi, devenant, d'heure en heure, à chaque fois meilleur à envoyer la jeune fille au tapis. Ses rêves commençaient enfin à se concrétiser. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible quelques semaines plus tôt, cependant, il sentait maintenant qu'il arriverait à battre la sirène facilement et rapidement lors d'un duel. Grâce à Suigetsu.

Encore un blond, réalisa-t-il en riant. Il devait avoir un truc avec les eux. Peut-être avait-il, quelque part, un ange gardien qui veillait sur lui et celui-ci était blond ? Ils l'étaient tous en-tout-cas dans les contes pour enfants qu'on leur servait à tout-va lorsqu'ils étaient en primaire.

Même Tsunade s'était jointe à la partie – un peu poussée par sa mère, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Kiba était sûr que Tsume avait dû promettre une caisse du meilleur saké du Pays du Feu à la directrice de Konoha en échange de son aide… Enfin bref. L'essentiel était que la femme était venue les voir, Hinata et lui, plus tôt lors du dîner et leur avait expliqué que la loi était de leur côté et qu'elle obligerait donc Hiashi à honorer sa promesse. Ils pouvaient donc continuer à s'entraîner tranquillement car, dès l'ouverture des tournois, ils auraient officiellement le droit à un duel. Et Hiashi serait forcé d'en accepter l'issue, que cela lui plaise ou non.

L'homme-chien avait enfin l'impression de voir la lueur du bonheur au fond du tunnel !

Continuant de siffler tout en se dandinant – il était tard et l'endroit était vide, il avait donc bien le droit de se faire une petite danse de la joie – le jeune homme s'avança tranquillement en direction des dortoirs. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, sa bouche se retrouva soudainement bâillonnée par une main froide l'empêchant de hurler, pendant qu'un bras fort se glissait autour de sa taille, l'entraînant dans l'obscurité.

À suivre…

* * *

 **J'avoue, j'ai pris un petit peu de retard dans l'écriture de la suite de cette fiction. D'ordinaire, lorsque je poste un chapitre, le suivant est déjà écrit et même déjà envoyé pour correction. Pour l'heure, je n'ai pas entièrement écris le chapitre 18… Et j'ai encore moins idée de comment et quand je vais écrire le chapitre coup, je vais décaler un peu la date de parution du prochain chapitre. Désolé d'avance pour l'attente…**

 **Date de sortie du chapitre 18 : dimanche 13 mai ou dimanche 20 mai (selon l'avancé dans l'écriture de la suite de l'histoire)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Des discutions, et… Oh ? Serait-ce un premier duel qui pointe le bout de son nez ? **


	20. Chapter 18

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** la magnifique Hide-sunshine -)

 **Merci à** **stormtrooper2, sasunaru-doujins, nenesse, Mimily** (Tu vas avoir la réponse de qui à enlever Kiba dans ce chapitre ^_^ Et tu avais peut-être deviné juste -) ) **Reidan** (j'avais annoncé à la fin du chapitre 16 que le chapitre 17 ne serait pas la suite, mais la journée du chapitre 17 vécu par Naruto. Je n'avais pas pensé que tout le monde ne lisait pas le « dans le prochain chapitre » que je laisse toujours à la fin, alors j'ai rajouté un warning au début du chapitre 17 pour ne pas déstabiliser les autres lecteurs, merci ^_^) **tassm32, Mamoshi,** **Kira** (Ah tu vas vite le savoir qui a enlevé Kiba n.n En fait, c'est l'une des rares parties de l'histoire que j'ai piqué au manga Sex Pistols, lorsque Norio comprend que Kunimasa ne l'aime pas, il accepte de lui donner un enfant. Seulement, ça s'arrête là, il n'y a pas de vraie introspection de la part de Norio sur ce que donner un enfant à Kunimasa veut dire, le sacrifice que ça représente vraiment. C'est un point qui manque assez dans le manga, alors je l'ai rajouté ici. Et oui, heureusement que Konan est là pour toujours lui remettre les idées en place. En tant qu'Uzumaki, dans notre monde, Naruto serait une sorte de gynécologue spécialiste dans l'insémination artificielle, donc il peut donner un enfant à Sasuke sans même avoir besoin de coucher avec lui. Il lui faut juste une mère porteuse. C'est plus "simple" du coup d'honorer sans promesse et sans trop culpabiliser vis à vis de l'enfant) **tenebreyami, Yaoiipowa9264, flo** (la gifle n'était pas méritée, mais c'est tellement Sasuke, le mec incapable de gérer ses nerfs, de frapper avant de parler ou réfléchir d'ailleurs lol) **Nourson, Miss Casse-Gueule, aneliouseni, Streema, Lysa Sucre, Runili Gestasa, Shizuyo-Sama, Yume hime** (lol tu aurais des manières très…. Particulière pour tuer Hiashi toi !Tu as un truc avec les chaussettes, non ? Ca m'a fait rire en tout cas d'imaginer ces tortures-là ! En réalité, Itachi avait prévu de relever son identité à Naruto après avoir fini de discuter avec lui. Itachi est allé voir Naruto parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que le blond pensait réellement de son frère, s'il tenait vraiment à lui. C'est plus simple de faire cracher le morceau en se faisant passer pour un inconnu qu'en relevant tout de suite qu'il était le frère de Sasuke. Naruto n'allait sûrement pas dire de mal de Sasuke directement à son frère. Finalement, Sasuke est arrivé avant qu'Itachi ne puisse révéler de lui-même son identité à Naruto….Pour Itachi et Hana, alors, comme ils ont à peu près le même âge, ils se sont effectivement croisés à Konoha lorsqu'ils faisaient leur secondaire. Mais leur relation s'arrête là pour l'instant. On verra bien par la suite de qui Itachi tombera amoureux…. Je ne dis rien pour l'instant) **Kitsuneko-narusasu, et Yael** **pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

Minato Namikaze était le cadet d'une longue lignée d'arboriculteurs. Il était né et avait toujours vécu dans la province d'Iwa, à plusieurs kilomètres au Sud de Konohagakure.

Jusqu'à ses dix ans, il n'avait jamais remis en cause ni son existence ni son destin. Il savait que, comme son frère et son père avant lui, une fois son éducation dans l'école d'Iwa terminée, il vouerait sa vie à l'exploitation familiale. Il ne s'était même jamais demandé s'il avait le droit de voir plus grand ou d'avoir d'autres rêves.

Bien sûr, comme tous les enfants, il aimait jouer aux héros avec ses amis, à être un Hokage surpuissant, généreux et gentil. Cependant, ça s'arrêtait là. Les Hokages venaient de grands clans, des familles qui vivaient à la capitale. Il n'était pas fils de paysan. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

De toute façon, Minato aimait sa petite vie. Il était un frelon oriental et, en tant que tel, aimait les fruits et les fleurs. Il adorait plus que tout aider son père et son grand-père lors des récoltes. Parce qu'il avait alors l'autorisation d'utiliser les capacités de son animal pour voler d'arbre en arbre. Et il adorait vraiment voler. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas plus rapide que lui et que personne n'avait encore réussi à le battre. Voler était son plus grand talent. Il le savait et tout le monde autour de lui le reconnaissait.

Malgré cela, il s'était toujours cru quelconque. Parce que tous les habitants de la province d'Iwa étaient quelconques.

Enfin, il avait toujours cru cela. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'homme qui allait à jamais bouleverser son monde. Jusqu'à ce beau matin de printemps, quelques jours à peine avant son dixième anniversaire. Ce jour où le Sennin Jiraya était venu frapper à la porte de sa maison pour demander l'autorisation à ses parents de l'emmener avec lui sur le Mont Myôboku.

* * *

Konan soupira. Vraiment, son plus jeune cousin lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant à s'inquiéter pour Yahiko ou Nagato. À vrai dire, elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour les deux autres. Elle savait qu'ils étaient assez adultes pour s'occuper d'eux eux-mêmes. Par ailleurs, elle avait déjà décidé que Yahiko – qui était bien trop volage à son goût – mériterait tout ce qu'il lui tomberait forcément sur la tête un jour ou l'autre et qu'elle le laisserait se débrouiller tout seul le moment venu. Nagato, de son côté, était bien trop sage et bien trop strict avec lui-même pour se laisser aller à tomber amoureux d'un idiot comme l'avait fait Naruto.

Konan aimait vraiment son jeune cousin. Elle espérait donc qu'il se déciderait enfin à regarder la vérité en face concernant son Uchiwa et qu'il le laisserait définitivement tomber. Il y avait bien mieux en ce bas monde que les Henges prétentieux du clan Uchiwa de toute façon.

La jeune femme avait raccompagné le blond à son hôtel et marchait à présent tranquillement en rêvassant en direction de sa propre chambre. Il était assez tard – minuit avait sonné depuis un certain temps – alors elle fut plus que surprise en sentant une présence non loin d'elle. Une présence qui l'observait, la suivant apparemment depuis un moment, parfaitement cachée dans l'ombre.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, pour faire face à cet inconnu et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il la suivait. La personne s'avança alors et Konan fut plus que stupéfaite en découvrant son identité. Décidément, Naruto ne lui apportait vraiment que des soucis.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle suivit son épieur à l'extérieur de l'auberge, sachant d'avance que sa nuit allait être très courte.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla avec un grognement. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et plus particulièrement sa tête. Se passant une main sur le visage, il se rappela à quel point il avait merdé la veille – et il ne parlait pas que du fait d'avoir passé plusieurs heures à s'entraîner comme un dingue sous un soleil de plomb.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline et la colère étaient retombées, il prenait conscience de ce qui s'était vraiment dit et passé la veille. Le souvenir du coup brutal qu'il avait infligé à l'Uchiwa ne plaisait d'ailleurs absolument pas à son renard. Ce dernier grondait méchamment dans ses entrailles, apparemment beaucoup moins blessé par le phénix que quelques heures plus tôt. L'animal percevait même très clairement l'état de faiblesse de Sasuke et semblait s'en inquiéter assez fortement.

En d'autres circonstances, le blond aussi s'en serait inquiété. Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier les mots de l'Uchiwa. Sa confession. Naruto n'était qu'une femelle représentant l'opportunité d'avoir une descendance exceptionnelle pour lui. Rien d'autre. Et ce constat meurtrissait Naruto jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Ne voulant plus penser au phénix, le blond jeta un regard autour de lui. Il devait être encore tôt. Shikamaru et Jûgo étaient encore dans leur lit à dormir – enfin, il supposait que le Nara dormait encore, il n'était jamais sûr de rien avec lui. Étrangement, le lit de Kiba était vide. Il n'était même pas défait, comme si l'homme-chien n'avait pas passé la nuit-là. Naruto espérait que son meilleur ami n'ait pas fait de bêtise. Même s'il était assuré de pouvoir se mesurer à Hinata lors d'un duel, si Tsunade apprenait qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le lui faire amèrement regretter. Et avoir des os cassés juste avant un match aussi important était tout sauf une bonne idée.

L'Uzumaki s'étira longuement, gémissant de douleur au passage. Il allait falloir qu'il aille voir Konan avant toute chose aujourd'hui. Il n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme et vu comme son renard était déjà d'humeur ronchonne de si bon matin, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur lui pour le soigner.

Avec pas mal de grimaces, Naruto sortit de son lit pour s'habiller. Il avait encore sommeil, mais il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir à cause de son foutu renard, encore une fois. Parfois – bon ok, assez souvent – le blond regrettait sa vie simple et tranquille de l'époque où il avait encore plusieurs sceaux de restriction. S'il avait su ce que vivre en harmonie avec son renard signifiait à l'époque, il n'aurait peut-être pas autant cherché à se surpasser pour pouvoir les retirer le plus rapidement possible.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Naruto alla prendre une douche rapide puis sortit de la chambre. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule et unique chose en ce monde qui pouvait lui redonner instantanément le sourire : les ramens ! S'il avait de la chance, il trouverait même encore Konan sur la place principale à cette heure-ci.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas sa cousine qu'il croisa à son stand préféré, mais deux furies – une rose et une blonde – qui lui sautèrent littéralement dessus avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de commander son premier bol.

\- Naruto !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sakura ne pouvait-elle jamais avoir de pitié pour ses pauvres oreilles ? Surtout qu'il avait toujours un horrible mal de crâne.

\- Comment va Sasuke ? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à tout arranger ?

Naruto fixa Ino avec de grands yeux ronds. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Sasuke ? Avait-elle vu ce qui était arrivée la veille dans la petite arène ?

Non, c'était impossible, se rassura le blond. Ino – comme Sakura d'ailleurs – ne savait pas comment dissimuler son chakra, encore moins au nez fin d'un Uzumaki expérimenté comme lui.

\- Que Sasuke aille se faire voir, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant au comptoir pour commander. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce connard.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, un coup d'une force phénoménale envoya son menton percuter le bar. Se retournant avec précaution, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Naruto pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, le poing encore levé et les yeux pleins de flammes de Sakura ne lui laissaient aucun doute. La jeune fille venait bel et bien de le frapper.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas Sakura-chan ?! Beugla-t-il aussitôt en se frottant sa tête endolorie. Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cognes dessus ?

\- Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore querellés, s'emporta la rosée, le poing la démangeant visiblement encore beaucoup. Non mais vous avez quel âge Sasuke et toi ? 5 ans ?

\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute !

\- J'en ai rien à faire de savoir à qui va la faute dans vos éternelles disputes, continua la jeune femme. Tu vas ravaler ta fierté et aller présenter tes excuses à Sasuke avant de l'aider !

\- Mais…

\- Naruto, interrompit Ino plus calmement. Je sais que c'est encore compliqué entre toi et Sasuke, seulement Sakura a raison. Sasuke a vraiment besoin de toi, là !

Devant les grands yeux pleins d'espoir de ses camarades, le renard sentit toute sa résistance le quitter. Cela ne servait déjà à rien de manière générale d'essayer d'aller contre une idée de Sakura. Si, en plus, Ino était mêlée à la partie, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il rajoute quoique ce soit. Il était foutu.

Néanmoins, Naruto ne pouvait cacher qu'il était un peu intrigué mais aussi inquiet pour son coéquipier. Pour que Sakura et Ino semblent aussi désespérées, c'était vraiment que l'Uchiwa devait avoir de sérieux ennuis. Et autant il le détestait pour avoir encore osé jouer avec ses sentiments, autant il était incapable d'arriver à couper tous les liens qui les unissaient. Dès son arrivée à Konohagakure plus de douze ans plus tôt, Sasuke avait joué un grand rôle dans sa vie. Il était maintenant difficile pour le blond de faire comme si tout ce qui touchait au phénix le laissait indifférent. Surtout si celui-ci était dans une situation difficile.

\- Bon, souffla Naruto avec dépit. Je vous écoute.

Les jeunes filles se fixèrent un instant du regard, parlant sûrement muettement entre elles. L'Uzumaki détestait lorsqu'elles faisaient cela. Et malheureusement pour lui, apparemment, c'était devenu une habitude entre elles.

\- En fait, se lança finalement Ino, hier après-midi alors que je me baladais, j'ai assisté à une scène vraiment…

\- Sordide ? Tenta Sakura voyant l'hésitation de la Yamanaka.

\- Oui, sordide, c'est le mot. Merci Sakura. Donc hier j'ai assisté à une scène vraiment sordide entre Sasuke et son père. Loin de moi l'idée de les espionner ou quoique ce soit, hein ! Seulement, j'ai été tellement scotchée que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter.

Quelque chose s'était passé la veille entre Sasuke et son père ? Naruto sentit aussitôt ses oreilles se dresser. Il connaissait l'animosité de son camarade pour son géniteur. Il savait comment le phénix pouvait être à fleur de peau avec Fugaku. Et il espérait que rien de grave ne soit arrivé.

Naruto se demanda alors pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas venu lui en parler si quelque chose de vraiment si terrible avait été dit par son père. Non, après rectification, le blond réalisa que l'Uchiwa était justement venu le chercher dans l'arène. Il avait sûrement voulu lui raconter, cependant il avait craqué avant.

\- Fugaku Uchiwa est un être vraiment ignoble et odieux ! Si ce n'était pas un crime de frapper un membre de la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage, je lui aurais déjà envoyé mon poing dans la tronche depuis longtemps !

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de se ratatiner dans son siège. Sakura était vraiment, mais vraiment, en colère après le chef du clan Uchiwa. Et une Sakura énervée faisait très peur.

Naruto était de plus en plus intrigué par ce qu'avait pu entendre Ino pour que sa coéquipière soit dans un tel état de rage.

\- Sakura ! Réprimanda Ino. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être en colère. Sasuke a besoin de notre aide et de notre soutien là, je te rappelle !

\- Tu as raison, soupira la rosée en desserrant les poings.

Ce n'était pas qu'elles étaient, lentement mais sûrement, en train de l'inquiéter les deux dingues. Seulement, Naruto avait de plus en plus de sueurs froides à l'idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à l'Uchiwa pour que ces deux-là semblent aussi angoissées.

\- Fugaku Uchiwa a fait quelque chose de terrible, Naruto, lâcha Ino. Il veut imposer un mariage arrangé à Sasuke.

Un mariage arrangé ? Le chef du clan Uchiwa voulait forcer son fils à épouser une fille contre sa volonté ? Merde, mais il ne valait réellement pas mieux que Hiashi Hyûga !

\- Quoi ? Beugla le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, continua la jeune fille. Cependant, pour le punir, Fugaku Uchiwa a décidé lui-même qui Sasuke allait épouser à la fin des tournois. Un duel est même prévu cet après-midi entre eux.

\- Et ce salop, cette enflure de Fugaku, argua Sakura en serrant les dents, a choisi la pire des femmes pour Sasuke. Il devait savoir que Sasuke la détestait, je ne vois aucune autre raison pour laquelle cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa aurait autorisé ce mariage sinon.

Le blond essaya de faire défiler dans sa tête toutes les jeunes filles qu'il connaissait. Sasuke n'en aimait aucune spécialement beaucoup, cependant, il y en avait une qu'il haïssait ? Il fallait vraiment que ce soit la reine des emmerdeuses pour que le phénix la déteste. Et honnêtement, Naruto ne voyait absolument pas de qui il pourrait s'agir.

\- Qui ? Demanda le renard.

\- Karine, répondit Sakura, la voix ne cachant rien de son écœurement.

Karine ? La Karine qui avait tellement énervé le phénix deux jours plus tôt qu'elle avait failli finir carbonisée par ses flammes ?

\- Karine ? Répéta Naruto complétement éberlué.

Malgré lui, le blond se sentit trahit. Karine était elle aussi une Uzumaki. Et Sasuke lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait un enfant de lui justement parce qu'il était un Uzumaki. Alors était-ce vraiment un mariage arrangé ?

Après tout, Sasuke ne lui avait peut-être dit qu'il détestait Karine que pour mieux l'appâter. La jeune fille avait beaucoup moins de puissance que lui. Donc si l'Uchiwa voulait la descendance la plus exceptionnelle possible, il allait forcément vouloir l'avoir avec le plus puissant des Uzumaki. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait révélé son jeu à Naruto et que ses chances étaient à présent nulles avec lui, peut-être allait-il envisager l'option Karine. C'était tout autant abject pour la jeune fille. Néanmoins, si un duel était effectivement prévu, elle aurait au moins droit à un mariage. Et pas uniquement à une nuit de luxure et la promesse de ne plus jamais se voir après.

\- Oui cette pétasse ! Cracha Sakura. Non mais comment un père peut-il forcer son fils à épouser une chose pareille ? Pauvre Sasuke, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit endurer.

\- Après que Fugaku lui ait annoncé la nouvelle, reprit Ino, Sasuke s'est effondré. Littéralement. J'ai cru qu'il avait fait un malaise. Sa mère était là pour le soutenir, heureusement. Il était tout pâle, il tremblait de tous ses membres, sur le coup je ne savais s'il allait tomber dans les pommes ou se mettre à pleurer. J'étais sur le point d'aller chercher Tsunade-sama ou Shizune lorsqu'il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille te voir. Il était vraiment désespéré. Il disait que tu pourrais l'aider, que tu allais tout arranger.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à toi, soupira Sakura. Ino est tout de suite venue me voir pour me raconter. On a essayé de vous chercher, seulement on ne vous a trouvé nulle part hier.

\- J'espère que Sasuke n'a pas fait de malaise sur le chemin en essayant de te rejoindre, murmura Ino en se mordant la lèvre d'anxiété.

\- Naruto, il faut que tu le retrouves, supplia Sakura les larmes aux yeux. Il a besoin de toi. Si ça se trouve, il est quelque part, dehors, terrifié, meurtri, seul et ne sait pas comment faire pour se relever. Tu n'as pas vu comment était Sasuke après ton départ en première année. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il faisait peur à voir. Naruto, je suis sûre que si Tsunade-sama n'avait pas fait venir son frère pour qu'il lui parle, il se serait suicidé.

\- Tu vas un peu loin Sakura, tempéra le blond.

Sasuke n'était pas le genre à se laisser aller jusque-là. Il était plus fort que ça. C'était un Uchiwa. Il était beau, puissant, et il avait un bel avenir devant lui. Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser dépérir pour un moins que rien d'Uzumaki comme lui.

\- Sakura ne va pas trop loin, défendit Ino. Sasuke était vraiment en train de se laisser mourir de faim après ton départ. Si son frère n'était pas venu, il n'aurait réellement pas tenu encore longtemps.

\- Si Fugaku l'oblige à épouser Karine, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, hoqueta Sakura en laissant échapper une larme. Il faut que tu le trouves, Naruto !

\- Trouver qui ?

L'Uzumaki bondit aussitôt de son siège, manquant de tomber au passage. Et vu la tête des deux autres, elles non plus ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

Bordel, Kiba avait décidé de leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant la fin des tournois ou quoi !

Naruto se retourna vers son meilleur ami, prêt à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Seulement, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celui-ci, aucun mot ne put alors sortir de sa bouche.

Kiba était dans un état pitoyable ! Le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, cependant à priori, il avait tout sauf passé une nuit de rêve avec Hinata ! L'Inuzuka était extrêmement pâle, de longs cernes venant creuser son visage. Essoufflé, il était clairement à bout de force.

L'homme-chien se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté de Naruto, poussa un long soupire au passage. Il avait l'air littéralement crevé. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. D'ailleurs son chakra était tellement bas que même le blond n'avait pas pu le sentir arriver.

\- Mon Dieu Kiba, s'exclama Ino. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Une très très très longue nuit, souffla le brun avec lassitude. Et donc ? Naruto doit trouver qui ?

\- Sasuke, répondit Sakura en s'approchant de l'Inuzuka. Mais la question n'est pas là. Tu as une mine affreuse Kiba, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie voir Tsunade-sama.

\- Pas la peine, assura le jeune homme, j'en reviens. Tsunade m'a dit de manger un bon petit-déjeuner plein de sucre et de fer, puis d'aller me reposer un peu. Et merci pour le compliment Sakura, ça me va droit au cœur.

\- Tu en reviens ? S'étonna la rosée sans relever la remarque de son camarade.

\- J'y ai passé la nuit avec Sasuke…

\- Sasuke est à l'infirmerie ? S'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes filles.

Les garçons eurent une grimace similaire devant le cri strident de leurs camarades. Apparemment, l'Uzumaki n'était pas le seul à avoir un mal de crâne carabiné.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'excita Ino. Il a vraiment fait un malaise hier en cherchant Naruto ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça en fait, répondit Kiba en lançant un regard en coin à son meilleur ami.

\- Attends une minute, intervint Sakura avant que la Yamanaka ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Pourquoi Tsunade-sama t'aurait dit de prendre du fer ?

\- C'est vrai, réalisa la blonde, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur le visage. Tu es quoi ? Une fille dans sa mauvaise période ? Tu nous avais bien caché ton jeu ma petite Kiba-chan.

\- Ha, ha, rétorqua le brun blasé. Vous êtes vraiment comiques toutes les deux ce matin. Non, aux dernières nouvelles, je suis bien un homme avec tout l'équipement qui va avec. Naruto pourra même vous le confirmer si ça vous amuse.

Aussitôt, deux têtes, sourcils froncés, se tournèrent vers le renard.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais allées aux sources chaudes ensemble peut-être ? Se défendit le blond avec force. Il me semble que même les filles doivent être nues sous leur serviette pour pouvoir entrer dans l'eau, alors ne faites pas les outrés !

Aux petits sourires en coin des filles, l'Uzumaki se doutait du genre de pensées perverses qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être entouré de gens normaux pour changer ?

Embarrassé, il enfouit son visage dans ses bras, espérant dissimuler ses joues rouges ainsi.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Sakura, continua Kiba, la tête reposant quasiment sur le comptoir tant il semblait dormir debout, Tsunade m'a donné ce conseil après m'avoir avoué m'avoir pris trop de sang cette nuit.

\- Tsunade-sama t'a pris… Trop de sang ? Répéta la rosée perplexe.

\- Sasuke avait besoin d'une transfusion et malheureusement, j'étais le seul crétin disponible et compatible qu'ils ont trouvé.

\- Sasuke a été transfusé ?! Hurla Ino choquée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est allé te chercher toi et pas moi ?

\- En fait, tenta l'homme-chien d'une voix exténuée, si j'ai bien tout compris. La mère de Sasuke a des problèmes de tension, donc elle ne pouvait pas lui donner son sang. Et Itachi n'est pas vraiment le frère de Sasuke. C'est son demi-frère. Du coup, ils n'ont pas le même groupe sanguin. Et comme monsieur Uchiwa refusait qu'on lui transfuse le sang de son père, Tsunade a pensé à moi. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis fait kidnapper hier soir par Itachi pour passer toute la nuit à donner mon sang.

Kiba avait l'air complétement à côté de ses pompes. Ce qui était compréhensible s'il avait effectivement passé une nuit blanche et avait, en plus, dû se séparer de plusieurs litres d'hémoglobines. Naruto se demandait même comment est-ce qu'il était encore capable de tenir debout et de parler. Quoique, il ne tenait plus vraiment debout depuis un moment. À moitié affalé sur le bar du stand de ramen, le corps semblant aussi mou que du marshmallow et les yeux se fermant quasiment tout seuls, l'Inuzuka avait tout d'un mort-vivant. Il faisait même pitié au blond.

Si Naruto n'avait pas été assuré que les deux folles ne lui en auraient pas voulu au point de lui casser la figure parce que Kiba n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter sa nuit, il aurait même déjà embarqué son meilleur ami sur son dos pour l'emmener se coucher.

\- Non, je voulais dire pourquoi personne n'est venu me chercher si Sasuke avait besoin de soin ? Clarifia la Haruno après un moment de flottement à essayer de suivre les explications du brun. Je suis d'élément terre, j'aurais aussi pu lui donner mon sang.

Sakura était vexée, même si elle savait très bien que c'était tout à fait normal que Tsunade ait fait appel à l'Inuzuka dans cette situation.

Les êtres de vent et de terre n'était pas que neutre sur leur relation avec les êtres d'eau et de feu, ils l'étaient aussi lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur sauver la vie. Un Henge de feu et un Henge d'eau étaient totalement incompatibles au niveau cellulaire. De ce fait, donner le sang ou un organe de poisson à un Henge dont l'élément premier était le feu– ou inversement – pouvait le tuer sur le coup.

Néanmoins, le groupe sanguin avait aussi une grande importance. Sakura ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du clan Uchiwa. Cependant, il était reconnu que certains clans d'élément terre était des donneurs universels, surtout que ceux-ci avaient un organisme qui produisait rapidement beaucoup de sang. Le clan Inuzuka en faisait partie. Par contre, les clans félins – comme celui dont elle faisait partie – eux, ne l'étaient absolument pas.

Tsunade savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait fait venir Kiba au chevet de l'Uchiwa. Si le phénix avait besoin en urgence de sang, le donneur le plus simple et rapide à trouver était Kiba. Sakura le savait. Elle était simplement blessée que personne ne soit venue la prévenir que son coéquipier et ami était à l'infirmerie dans un état grave.

Naruto, de son côté, sentait la culpabilité lentement lui ronger le ventre. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été si violent la veille. Certes, il avait été furieux après Sasuke. Cependant, il ne voulait pas sa mort pour autant.

Avant que Kiba n'essaie de répondre à la question de Sakura, son estomac émit un tel cri de détresse qu'il fallut tout le self-control dont il était capable pour ne pas que le blond n'éclate de rire.

\- On va peut-être te ramener de quoi manger, s'exclama Ino en prenant pitié de son camarade. Tu auras peut-être une tête moins affreuse et tu seras peut-être plus apte à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Trop aimable, répliqua simplement le brun.

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent alors un peu, se concertant sur les meilleurs aliments à ramener à l'homme-chien pour pouvoir rapidement le remettre sur pied.

Naruto les observa un moment avant que le restaurateur du stand ne lui ramène un bon bol fumant de ramen. Le renard hésita à en commander également un pour l'homme-chien. Cependant, autant lui pouvait vivre – et survivre – en ne s'alimentant que de son plat favori, autant il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont avait besoin de son voisin de table pour l'instant.

\- Sasuke n'a pas arrêté de te réclamer, marmonna soudain Kiba.

Naruto porta un regard surpris vers l'Inuzuka, manquant au passage de s'étouffer en avalant de travers une nouille. Il avait été certain que l'autre garçon s'était endormi. D'ailleurs, le brun n'avait même plus les yeux ouverts depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Il a déliré plus qu'autre chose toute la nuit, continua-t-il. Tsunade et Shizune ont eu du mal à le stabiliser, mais elles y sont finalement parvenues vers une heure du matin. Ça n'a pas empêché Sasuke de crier ton nom pendant des heures. Pendant et après l'opération. J'en ai encore mal aux oreilles. Heureusement, il a fini par enfin s'endormir vers quatre heures du matin.

L'Uzumaki ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement de finir son bol. Que rétorquer à cela de toute façon ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire – ou même penser – dans cette situation.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui as envoyé Sasuke à l'infirmerie, accusa le brun.

Ayant fini son repas, Naruto posa délicatement ses baguettes sur le bol vide. Il n'y avait eu aucun reproche dans la voix de Kiba. Cela n'empêchait pas le blond de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait parfaitement senti dès son réveil l'état de faiblesse de l'Uchiwa. Son renard ne cachant absolument pas son anxiété à ce sujet. Et il savait que c'était de sa faute si Sasuke allait mal physiquement. Seulement, lui aussi était blessé. Il était meurtri intérieurement par la trahison de son ancien coéquipier. Et il ne savait pas, pour l'heure, s'il serait un jour capable de ne plus ressentir ce poids sur son cœur qu'avaient causé les mots de l'Uchiwa la veille.

\- Si tu es jaloux à cause du duel avec Karine, poursuivit Kiba, Sasuke n'y est pour rien. C'est une idée de son père et entièrement de son père. Sasuke n'a aucune envie d'épouser cette pouffe. Et tu le sais. Il t'a assez fait comprendre maintenant que c'était avec toi qu'il voulait se marier.

\- Il veut seulement un enfant de moi, marmonna Naruto amère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Soupira le brun en se redressant un peu. Crois-moi, avoir des enfants, c'est la dernière des préoccupations de Sasuke pour l'instant.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, attaqua le renard.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vous connais suffisamment tous les deux pour savoir où se situe votre problème.

L'Inuzuka se rassit correctement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Lui et le phénix étaient vraiment deux têtes de mules, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois mentalement.

\- Sasuke a encore dû laisser sa fierté parler, soupira-t-il. Et toi, bien sûr, au lieu de voir que l'autre crétin essayait juste de te cacher ses faiblesses, tu t'es vexé. Et maintenant tu boudes.

\- Je ne boude pas ! Je suis en colère, s'écria le blond.

\- Ok, tu ne boudes pas, capitula Kiba qui n'avait pas la force pour tenir tête à son borné d'ami aujourd'hui. Mais crois-tu que ce soit le moment d'être en colère contre Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu vas vraiment laisser Fugaku le marier à Karine juste pour te venger ?

\- Je n'essaie pas de me venger, se défendit Naruto. Et qui te dit que ce bâtard n'est pas content d'épouser Karine ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un Uzumaki et c'est tout.

\- Ah oui ? Ricana Kiba. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il perd son temps avec toi ? Tu n'es pas le seul Uzumaki sur cette planète, Naruto. Tu es sûrement le plus chiant et le plus emmerdant par contre. Quoique, Karine a l'air pas mal non plus. Seulement, sois sérieux, s'il ne voulait vraiment qu'un Uzumaki, il aurait eu le temps en quatre ans d'aller en chercher un autre pour le courtiser ! Regarde Karine, un seul regard de lui et elle est prête à se jeter dans son lit avec bonheur !

Naruto devait admettre que l'homme-chien marquait un point. Même s'ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, il y avait d'autres Uzumaki. La preuve, ils étaient déjà cinq présents aujourd'hui pour assister ou participer aux tournois. Et en tant qu'Uchiwa, Sasuke avait les ressources nécessaires pour trouver où étaient les autres Uzumaki de leur âge. Les trouver et aller suffisamment les berner pour qu'ils lui donnent un enfant.

\- Sasuke tient vraiment à toi, poursuivit le brun. Crois-moi. Moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes au début. Seulement, Sasuke m'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu comptais pour lui. Et il m'a assuré droit dans les yeux qu'il ne jouait pas avec toi.

\- Les Uchiwa sont de très bons menteurs, siffla le renard.

\- Et toi, tu es la pire des têtes de mule que je connaisse.

Naruto croisa les bras, vexé. Il n'était pas buté, il était juste réaliste et méfiant. Il était surtout blessé que Kiba prenne autant la défense de Sasuke. Il était supposé être son meilleur ami à lui, pas celui de l'Uchiwa ! Dire qu'en primaire, l'Inuzuka et lui avaient conspiré pour humilier le phénix devant toute l'école. Bon, leur plan n'avait pas du tout fonctionné comme prévu et Sasuke les avait vus venir à des kilomètres. Seulement, ni lui ni Kiba n'avaient été de très grands fans de l'Uchiwa à l'époque.

Alors comment avait-il pu autant changer pour qu'il tente maintenant de défendre le phénix ?

\- Tu ne vas rien faire alors ? Demanda le brun. Tu vas laisser Fugaku gagner ? Tu vas laisser Sasuke combattre Karine en duel sans rien dire ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'interviendrais ? Grogna Naruto. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

\- J'avais tort finalement, affirma Kiba avec tristesse. Le problème ne vient pas de Sasuke. Lui, il t'aime clairement à en perdre la tête. Il t'aime au point où il serait prêt à mourir pour toi. Le vrai problème, c'est toi.

\- C'est moi le problème ? Répéta le blond agacé.

\- Oui, c'est toi, confirma le brun. Au fond, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est jouer les victimes. C'est plus simple. Et en plus, ça te permet de cacher le fait que, en réalité, tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de Sasuke. Finalement, ce n'est pas Sasuke qui joue avec toi. C'est toi qui joues avec ses sentiments depuis le début.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Cria-t-il en se relevant de sa chaise. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible que je ne vais pas te frapper.

\- Mais je t'en prie, ironisa Kiba. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon. Frapper les gens au moment où ils sont le plus fragile.

\- Espèce de… !

Pour la plus grande chance de l'Inuzuka, le poing de Naruto n'atteignit jamais son visage. Celui-ci fut intercepté à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage par une main salvatrice.

Énervé par la personne qui osait intervenir, le blond se retourna et découvrit Konan, un plateau bien garnit en main, le fixant sourcils froncés. La jeune femme avait stoppé son coup d'une seule main, ses yeux criant à quel point elle désapprouvait leur petite bagarre.

Naruto se libéra de la poigne de sa cousine, reculant de quelques pas pour tenter de se calmer. Même s'il en voulait énormément à Kiba, ce n'était effectivement pas une raison pour le frapper. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était. Si Konan n'était pas intervenue, l'homme-chien aurait pu retourner tout droit à l'infirmerie.

Le blond serra les poings. Il savait que cogner sur son meilleur ami n'était pas la solution. Le regard plein de reproches de la rousse le lui faisant assez comprendre. Cependant, Kiba était allé trop loin. Il n'avait pas le droit de retourner ses peurs et ses blessures contre lui.

\- Nous devons parler, déclara alors froidement Konan.

La jeune femme déposa le plateau repas devant le brun qui la remercia. Vu ce que celui-ci contenait, il était clair qu'il était effectivement pour le brun. Naruto se demanda d'ailleurs comment sa cousine avait pu savoir que Kiba avait besoin de céréales, de fruits et de viande rouge pour combattre une anémie.

Sans un mot de plus, la rousse s'éloigna. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le renard la suivit à contrecœur. Naruto connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour s'avoir qu'elle n'employait ce ton qu'avec Menma. Et Menma lui-même savait ce que cela signifiait : qu'il allait avoir droit à de belles remontrances…

Naruto marcha derrière sa cousine une moue sur le visage. Il n'avait pas trois ans, il n'avait donc pas besoin qu'on l'engueule lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise ! Surtout que c'était de la faute de Kiba ! C'était lui qui l'avait provoqué !

Konan les emmena à l'écart, jusqu'à la grande arène. Là, elle alla tranquillement s'asseoir sous un arbre.

\- Viens là, ordonna la rousse en faisant signe au plus jeune de prendre place devant elle.

\- Pourquoi ? S'écria aussitôt le blond, en venant plaquer par instinct ses mains contre ses reins.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'amusa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas un peu âgé pour que je te donne la fessée ? Même si c'est vrai que tu en mériterais bien une.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir alors ? Questionna Naruto toujours un brin suspect en s'approchant de sa parente.

\- Pour te soigner, souffla-t-elle. À moins que tu ne désires passer le reste de la journée avec le contrecoup de ton insolation d'hier ? Ça me va aussi comme punition.

Le blond se sentit bête sur le coup. Ce n'était pas la première idiotie qu'il faisait depuis qu'il connaissait sa cousine. Au contraire, il en avait même enchaîné pas mal depuis la naissance de Menma. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas le nombre de fois où il avait été grondé par Konan ou Kisame – Kisame faisait d'ailleurs extrêmement peur lorsqu'il était en colère. Naruto faisait toujours attention à ne pas aller trop loin avec lui – et même s'il voyait bien que cela démangeait les parents, lui n'avait jamais eu droit à une fessée. De toute façon, les rares fois où Menma en avait eu une, cela avait été après une bêtise extrêmement stupide et dangereuse – comme la fois où il avait voulu escalader seul un arbre et faillit tomber.

Et puis, Naruto se sentait effectivement toujours patraque, son mal de crâne ne s'étant pas atténué depuis son réveil.

Le blond s'installa finalement par terre devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne perdit pas une minute et commença à malaxer son chakra avant de venir poser ses mains sur le cou du plus jeune. Toute tension dans le corps du renard disparut aussitôt.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais maintenant pourquoi tu allais frapper ton ami alors que celui-ci n'était clairement pas en état de pouvoir se protéger ?

\- Comment tu savais que Kiba était en anémie d'abord ? Interrogea aussitôt Naruto. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est le hasard qui t'a fait amener exactement ce qu'il lui fallait à ce chien ?

\- Non, le hasard n'a effectivement rien à faire là-dedans, assura Konan en déplaçant ses mains vers le front du blond. Je savais que Kiba avait passé une partie de la nuit à donner son sang et qu'il ne serait pas forcément en état de se trouver seul de quoi manger. Alors je lui ai cherché ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Tu es au courant pour Kiba et Sasuke ? S'étonna le renard.

\- Tsunade-sama m'a fait chercher cette nuit. Il n'y a pas qu'avec Kiba que tu es allé trop fort. J'ai beau ne pas être un fan des Uchiwa, je trouve que tu es allé un peu trop loin cette fois. Tu aurais pu le tuer.

\- Sasuke aurait très bien pu parer mon coup, se défendit-il en ronchonnant.

Non, mais pourquoi tout le monde traitait Sasuke comme la victime ? Bon ok, c'était le phénix qui était à l'heure actuelle allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Mais merde ! Il l'avait bien cherché à la fin ! Pourquoi personne ne comprenait que ce bâtard lui avait fait bien plus de mal que le simple coup qu'il lui avait porté ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'en était pas émotionnellement capable.

\- Tu te trompes, contra Naruto en croisant les bras. Sasuke est incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion.

\- Ah oui ? S'amusa Konan. Alors il a beaucoup pleuré et gémit cette nuit, pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien. Je dirais même qu'il puait le remords et le désespoir à plein nez.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Depuis quand tu es du côté de Sasuke toi aussi ?

\- Je ne suis que d'un seul côté et tu le sais très bien, rétorqua la rousse en tapotant l'épaule du plus jeune pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fini ses soins. Celui des Uzumaki. Mais là, je dois avouer que je suis un peu perplexe.

Naruto se sentait nettement mieux. Plus de fièvre, plus de maux de tête, ni de courbatures. S'étirant les bras, il fit craquer certaines de ses articulations en laissant échapper un soupir d'aise.

\- Ah ? Émit le blond en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Ton comportement m'étonne, continua-t-elle. Je te pensais plus… combatif.

\- Et toi ? Contra le jeune homme. Je croyais que tu détestais les Uchiwa et que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'accrochais autant à Sasuke ! Pourquoi ce revirement en une nuit ?

Pour toute réponse, Konan eut un sourire en coin. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, Naruto le savait. C'était celui qu'elle arborait toujours à ses débuts sur le Mont Myôboku lorsqu'elle lui apprenait à coexister avec son renard. Lorsqu'elle lui mijotait des surprises dont elle avait le secret et dont lui se serait bien passé.

\- Tu es au courant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Pour le duel de cet après-midi ?

\- Si tu parles de celui entre Sasuke et Karine, oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit distraitement le blond.

\- Tu sais que tu as le devoir d'être présent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? S'esclaffa Naruto en faisant un bond. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais assister à ça ? À cette parodie de combat dont on connaît déjà tous l'issue !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant, assura Konan très calmement. En tant que futur chef de notre clan, tu te dois d'assister à tous les tournois de Karine et Jûgo.

\- Hors de question ! TU es ici pour représenter Meï en son absence, pas moi ! Il est absolument hors de question que je regarde ce bâtard se battre contre qu…

Naruto se tut aussitôt. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il n'en avait rien à faire des duels de l'Uchiwa. Si Sasuke voulait se battre contre Karine, Shikamaru ou Haku, il n'en avait rien à faire !

\- Se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Termina la rousse. Tu as implicitement accepté d'être présent au match de tous les Uzumaki lorsque tu as dit à Meï que tu ferais tout pour prendre sa succession dans notre clan. Ce serait un outrage si tu ne venais pas au duel de cet après-midi. Surtout que Karine n'a plus aucun parent Uzumaki proche vivant. Tu te dois d'être à mes côtés pour représenter notre clan.

\- Sasori-san sera là aussi, tenta le plus jeune.

\- Tout comme Jiraya et Kakashi-san. Seulement, ils ne seront là qu'en tant que professeur et témoin des résultats du combat. Tu le sais.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça, finit par lâcher Naruto les yeux brillants.

\- Tu as le pouvoir d'annuler ce duel, rappela Konan. Surtout que tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sasuke, d'une part, n'est pas en état de combattre qui que ce soit, et d'autre part, n'a aucune envie d'épouser Karine.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il.

Konan fixa de longues secondes son cousin. Le blond sentait son regard sur lui, seulement il ne voulait pas relever les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer combien devoir regarder Sasuke se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'affecter.

Il ne ferait rien pour empêcher ce duel. Si l'Uchiwa ne voulait vraiment pas se marier avec Karine, alors il n'avait qu'à laisser sa fierté au vestiaire et perdre. Ou au moins objecter clairement lors de la cérémonie des consentements qui précédaient le début du combat.

Naruto ne voulait plus se battre pour le phénix. Il en avait assez qu'on joue avec lui. Il allait apprendre à devenir hermétique à tout ce qui touchait Sasuke. Et ça commençait par le laisser épouser quelqu'un d'autre.

Même si cela allait certainement le tuer lui et son renard.

\- Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure pourquoi j'avais changé d'avis sur Sasuke, s'exclama soudain Konan. Peut-être que tu devrais parler avec lui. Avoir une longue et sérieuse conversation avec lui. Lorsque tu sauras certaines choses alors, peut-être, tu comprendras mon revirement.

Aller avoir une discussion avec Sasuke ? Pour que l'autre lui retourne encore l'esprit ? Naruto n'était pas prêt à être encore déçu par le phénix.

\- Que tu es borné, soupira la rousse en se relevant. J'espère que Menma ne deviendra jamais comme toi.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda le blond en la voyant commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Je dois aider Tsunade-sama à remettre suffisamment Sasuke sur pied pour son duel de cet après-midi. Et n'oublie pas. Dans la petite arène à quatorze heures. Et tu n'as même pas intérêt à être en retard d'une minute.

Naruto fixa la jeune femme s'éloigner en soupirant. Le monde ne tournait plus rond, il n'avait pas d'autres explications. Sinon pourquoi tout le monde serait d'un coup du côté de Sasuke, et le traitait lui comme le méchant de l'histoire ?

Le blond se frappa soudainement l'arrière du crâne contre l'arbre. Et dire qu'il allait devoir assister au duel entre Sasuke et Karine. Il allait être obligé de les observer se battre, après avoir donné son consentement à un mariage si l'Uchiwa remportait le match.

Il ne savait pas quel Dieu il avait pu tant offenser. Seulement, il espérait que sa colère allait très bientôt vite se tarir sinon il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir rester sain d'esprit.

* * *

Finalement, Naruto passa tout le reste de sa matinée assis contre son arbre. Ironiquement, il avait réalisé après une heure à cogiter que c'était le même arbre sous lequel Sasuke et lui s'étaient retrouvés quelques nuits plus tôt.

Tous ses souvenirs des jours passés avec le phénix se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il haïssait Sasuke, ses mots du jour précédent encore gravés dans son esprit se rappelant sans cesse à lui. Et en même temps, il voulait tellement croire Kiba et Konan lorsqu'ils lui disaient qu'il devait accorder plus de crédit à l'Uchiwa.

Au fond, il n'avait qu'une envie – celle que son renard lui hurlait depuis qu'il avait appris pour le duel contre Karine. Aller retrouver Sasuke à l'infirmerie, le prendre dans ses bras avant de tout faire pour annuler le match de l'après-midi. Et vu l'état médical du brun, cela ne serait même pas difficile.

Il suffirait ensuite d'attendre la venue de l'Hokage et du Mizukage. Naruto savait que les deux dirigeants, une fois au courant de la situation, sauraient trouver les mots pour remettre Fugaku Uchiwa à sa place et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas imposer de mariage à son cadet.

Les Kages n'étaient même plus si loin que cela. Le renard les sentait à quelques kilomètres de là. Le blond pouvait même mettre sa main à couper que l'Hokage serait là dès le lendemain.

Cependant, voulait-il vraiment sauver Sasuke ? D'ailleurs, Sasuke voulait-il seulement être sauvé ? Naruto était perdu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa douleur. Et parler avec l'Uchiwa était hors de question. Il craignait bien trop l'emprise que celui-ci semblait avoir sur lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais se laisser berner par le phénix. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre eux.

Au final, les heures passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Midi sonna bien trop vite au goût de Naruto.

Le blond n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'il devait faire. À contrecœur, il se leva. Peut-être qu'un bol de ramen l'aiderait à faire le point.

À son grand étonnement, la grande place était quasiment vide. Il n'y avait nulle trace de Kiba ou de Sakura. Pas même de Chôji. L'Uzumaki aurait aimé pouvoir se changer un peu les idées en discutant avec ses amis. Cependant, apparemment, sa punition divine ne devait toujours pas être finie.

Presque à contrecœur, il avala deux bols de ramen fumant. Même son plat favori n'avait pu venir à bout de sa morosité. Il avait mangé lentement, espérant ralentir le temps. Malheureusement, le temps lui aussi paraissait lui en vouloir en n'acceptant pas de s'arrêter pour le laisser souffler un peu.

Lorsqu'une Karine pétillante et joviale suivie par sa horde d'amies passa près de lui pour aller se rendre à la petite arène en gloussant, Naruto sut que c'était l'heure. Au passage, le blond remarqua le petit sourire moqueur que la rousse lui lança. Karine devait avoir l'impression d'avoir gagné. Ce qui était le cas dans un sens. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas exactement quel lot elle remportait. Ni qu'elle allait l'avoir uniquement parce que Naruto avait décidé d'abandonner.

D'un pas traînant, le blond se dirigea lui aussi vers la petite arène. Karine et sa cour avaient beau marcher plusieurs mètres devant lui, il les entendit quand même se bidonner et s'esclaffer jusqu'au bout.

Intérieurement, l'Uzumaki bouillait. Son renard voulait qu'il intervienne. Qu'il ne laisse pas le duel avoir lieu. Et au fond, lui aussi le voulait. Entendre Karine s'extasier avec frivolité sur son futur mariage princier n'arrangeait d'ailleurs absolument pas son humeur. Et le désir de la pilonner à la porte de la petite arène grandissait à chaque mètre un peu plus dans son esprit.

Lentement, Naruto pénétra l'arène, avant de se diriger vers le balcon réservé aux membres de la famille du second combattant. Konan l'aperçut tout de suite, lui adressant un bref sourire, avant de reporter son attention vers Sasori avec qui elle parlait précédemment.

Malheureusement pour le blond, Karine avait dû être autorisée à faire asseoir ses amies avec eux dans la loge. Leurs piaillements incessants cassaient d'ailleurs tant les oreilles à Naruto qu'il sentait son mal de crâne revenir. Et son envie de la tuer également.

S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur des représailles de Konan, le blond serait bien retourné sous son arbre pour passer le reste de la journée. Au moins, là, il était au calme.

Essayant de se changer les idées, l'Uzumaki porta un regard vers le balcon de l'autre côté de la fosse. Aussitôt, son regard accrocha celui de Sasuke. Le brun était toujours pâle et avait une main contre son estomac, semblant souffrir encore un peu. Malgré cela, il semblait se porter plutôt bien. Surtout pour quelqu'un opéré et transfusé à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Naruto détourna le regard dès que le phénix lui sourit. Un sourire tendre teinté de tristesse. Un sourire qui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans les entrailles du renard.

Son cœur battant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, Naruto n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : partir de l'arène en courant. Partir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de l'Uchiwa.

Il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas capable de regarder Karine et Sasuke s'affronter. Il n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Son cœur ne supporterait pas de devoir assister à cela.

Néanmoins, pour son plus grand malheur, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir de la loge, Tsunade sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle elle était avec Jiraya pour s'avancer jusqu'à la rambarde du balcon réservé aux Kages.

\- Le premier duel des tournois de cette année va commencer, annonça-t-elle. En l'absence d'Hokage-sama et de Mizukage-sama, moi, Tsunade Senju arbitrerait ce combat. Les familles donnent-elles leur accord ?

\- Nous sommes d'accord, répondit sans perdre de temps Fugaku.

Naruto jeta à nouveau un œil vers le balcon opposé. Le chef du clan Uchiwa était là, les bras croisés et un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il avait tout de l'homme heureux et satisfait.

Sasuke se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la loge avec son frère et sa mère. C'était la première fois que Naruto rencontrait la femme. Elle était vraiment belle. Le blond voyait maintenant de qui son camarade tenait la finesse et l'élégance de ses traits. Sasuke était le portrait craché de sa mère.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait mieux l'observer, le blond réalisa qu'Itachi ressemblait plus à Fugaku. Il avait les mêmes traits tirés et la même mâchoire carrée que celui-ci. Les deux frères se ressemblaient tout de même énormément. Et Naruto se giflait intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait le lien lui-même la veille. Maintenant qu'il les voyait là tous les deux, côte à côte, il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas tout de suite voir que son inconnu de l'arène n'était autre que le frère aîné de Sasuke.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, répondit à son tour Konan.

La voix de sa cousine sortit Naruto de sa rêverie.

\- Bien, continua la blonde. Toutes les personnes invitées à ce duel en comité restreint étant présentes, professeurs, fermez les portes de l'arène !

Tout le monde fixant alors Kakashi et Asuma verrouiller les portes, Naruto en profita un peu pour observer qui était présent. Comme il s'en doutait, Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Kiba – et étrangement Tsume et Hana également – étaient là, assis dans les gradins à côté de la loge des Uchiwa. Même Shikamaru, Chôji et Shino avaient fait le déplacement. Plus étonnant, Jûgo et Suigetsu étaient également présents dans les gradins du côté du balcon du clan Uzumaki avec les membres de l'équipe 1.

Naruto fut intrigué en voyant qu'à part les cinq amies de Karine, aucun autre élève de Suna n'avait été convié à assister au duel. Seul un homme d'âge mûr, rayonnant, complétait le coin de leur balcon que s'était octroyé Karine. Vu la ressemblance avec la jeune fille, Naruto en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de son père.

\- Une requête pour un duel entre le clan Uchiwa et le clan Uzumaki m'est parvenue hier, poursuivi Tsunade. Après concertation avec les professeurs des deux élèves en question, aucune objection à la tenue d'un combat entre eux n'est apparue. Nous allons donc procéder à la cérémonie des consentements.

Naruto, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié le discours de la directrice de Konoha, trop occupé à examiner ses camarades en gradin, sursauta lorsqu'un coup de coude l'atteignit dans les côtes. Au raclement de gorge de Konan, il se redressa, puis porta son regard en direction de Tsunade.

\- Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa, s'exclama la blonde, vous avez fait doléance auprès de ma personne pour que ce duel ait lieu en ce jour. Le confirmez-vous ?

\- Je le confirme, assura l'homme.

\- Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa, reprit Tsunade, donnez-vous toujours consentement à ce duel ?

\- Je le consens.

\- Consentez-vous à accepter toutes les répercussions de ce duel, qu'il s'agisse d'une victoire, d'une défaite, ou de la mort ? Jurez-vous de ne pas vous opposer à un mariage en cas de victoire ou à perdre tout honneur en cas de défaite ? Jurez-vous également de ne rechercher aucune vengeance en cas de mort ?

\- Je le consens et jure de ne m'opposer à aucun mariage, répondit Fugaku en lançant un sourire en coin moqueur à son cadet.

\- Au nom de l'Hokage et du Mizukage, je prends note que le clan Uchiwa accepte toutes les clauses et les conséquences de ce duel.

Tsunade se retourna alors en direction de la loge où se trouvaient les Uzumaki. Naruto sentit aussitôt ses entrailles se retourner. Il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait vomir.

\- Que le représentant du clan Uzumaki s'avance, ordonna Tsunade.

Soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Naruto se prépara à faire un pas en avant. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Konan le devança.

\- Moi, Konan Uzumaki, représente aujourd'hui le clan Uzumaki avec l'accord de Meï Uzumaki, chef de notre clan.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Sa cousine ne l'avait-elle pas obligée à venir pour que ce soit lui qui représente leur clan pour ce duel ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les deux femmes semblaient s'échanger un regard entendu lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent ?

\- Konan Uzumaki, représente du clan Uzumaki, confirmez-vous avoir reçu la demande de duel du clan Uchiwa ?

\- Oui, je confirme l'avoir bien reçu, répondit la rousse.

\- Konan Uzumaki, représente du clan Uzumaki, répéta Tsunade, donnez-vous votre consentement à ce duel ?

\- Je le consens.

\- Consentez-vous à accepter toutes les répercussions de ce duel, qu'il s'agisse d'une victoire, d'une défaite, ou de la mort ? Jurez-vous de ne pas vous opposer à un mariage en cas de victoire ou, au contraire, à perdre tout honneur en cas de défaite et de ne rechercher aucune vengeance en cas de mort ?

\- Je le consens et jure de ne m'opposer à aucun des résultats de ce duel.

\- Bien. Naruto Uzumaki, l'interpella soudain Tsunade, futur chef du clan Uzumaki, donnez-vous également votre consentement à ce duel et à toutes ses issues possibles ?

\- Euh… oui, je le consens, balbutia alors le blond pris au dépourvu.

Pourquoi lui demander son consentement à lui puisque Konan s'était présentée comme le représentant de leur clan ?

C'était certes, le tout premier duel auquel Naruto assisté, néanmoins, il trouvait que bien des choses divergeaient par rapport à ce qu'il en avait lu dans les écrits du Mont Myôboku. En toute franchise, même si les questions et leurs ordres avaient été respectés, le blond trouvait que Tsunade avait dérogé à pas mal de coutumes pour cette cérémonie. Tout cela lui semblait surtout trop rapide.

Certes, ce n'était normalement pas à la directrice de Konoha d'arbitrer les duels. Cependant, Naruto était étonné qu'elle ne connaisse pas par cœur chaque étape de la cérémonie. Elle avait laissé de côté un grand nombre de traditions, comme la présentation des futurs combattants ou le laïus sur le mariage et ses implications. Et elle l'avait fait sciemment, le blond en était certain.

\- Au nom de l'Hokage et du Mizukage, je prends note que le clan Uzumaki accepte toutes les clauses et les conséquences de ce duel.

Le petit sourire amusé de Tsunade alors qu'elle prononçait cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Naruto. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, seulement il sentait qu'un coup fourré était en préparation. Et que Konan et Tsunade y participaient toutes les deux activement.

\- Maintenant la cérémonie des consentements achevée, je vais appeler les combattants pour qu'ils descendent dans l'arène.

Tsunade reporta son attention vers les Uchiwa. Elle ancra son regard dans celui d'Itachi, et Naruto aurait pu jurer qu'une conversation non-verbale avait lieu entre eux.

Il devenait parano ou ces trois-là mijotaient réellement quelque chose de louche ?

\- Premier combattant, annonça-t-elle. Uchiwa…

Alors que la directrice marquait une pause – Naruto se demanda d'ailleurs à quel jeu de suspens la blonde s'amusait – Sasuke sortait de la loge de son clan pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Le brun ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de taper dans les mains de chaque élève de Konoha présent lorsqu'il passa près d'eux.

\- …Sasuke, finit Tsunade.

Le dénommé descendit tranquillement les marches jusqu'à la fosse. Mains dans les poches, l'air plus que décontracté, il s'avança au milieu de l'arène.

Au fond de lui, Naruto se sentit une nouvelle fois trahi par l'Uchiwa. Malgré tous les beaux discours du brun et les remontrances auxquelles il avait eu droit toute la journée, Sasuke était particulièrement désinvolte pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de ce combat.

Finalement, Naruto avait eu raison. Il avait bien fait de ne pas intervenir en annulant ce duel. Le phénix n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Karine ou lui, c'était la même chose. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il ait un Uzumaki.

\- Je vais maintenant appeler le second combattant, poursuivit Tsunade.

Aussitôt, Karine se redressa, un large sourire sur le visage. Bombant la poitrine de fierté, elle se dirigea à son tour vers les gradins. Contrairement à l'Uchiwa, elle n'adressa aucun regard, aucun geste à ses camarades ou à son père. La tête haute, elle s'avançait comme une reine s'avance vers son trône.

\- Uzumaki…

Naruto en avait la nausée. En définitive, ils allaient bien ensemble ces deux-là. Hypocrite, vaniteux et prétentieux. Le couple parfait, rallia-t-il mentalement avec amertume. Il leur souhait bien du bonheur.

Naruto ne pouvait pas en voir d'avantage. C'était suffisant. Il ne pouvait continuer à contempler plus longtemps les débris de ses propres rêves se briser lentement devant lui.

Puisque la cérémonie des consentements était terminée, sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. Certes, les portes de l'arène avaient été verrouillées. Cependant, le blond s'était assez baladé dans cette arène pour savoir où se trouvait la porte dérobée qui permettait aux Kages de sortir rapidement en cas d'attaque.

Sans un dernier regard en arrière, il s'y dirigea, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

\- … Naruto, termina Tsunade.

Aussitôt, le blond se figea.

* * *

 **Euh… On ne tue pas l'auteur pour cette fin ? Enfin, si vous voulez la suite, ça serait mieux n.n'**

 **En fait, le chapitre 18 s'est avéré plus long (en terme de pages) que prévu initialement, alors après discussion avec** **Hide-sunshine, je l'ai coupé en deux. Et le seul endroit où il était effectivement possible de couper, ben c'est ici… Désolé pour cette fin sadique du coup….**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: Duel Sasuke-Naruto ou pas duel Sasuke-Naruto, telle est la question ?**

 **Date de sortie du chapitre 19 :** **dimanche 17 juin ^_^**


	21. Chapter 19

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Hide-sunshine ^_^

 **Merci à** **Kalane, sasunaru-doujins, Kitsuneko-narusasu, nenesse, Shigaraki-chan, tenebreyami, stormtrooper2, Penny, Lysa Sucre, Kira** (oui Kiba a en effet été kidnappé par Itachi pour aider à soigner Sasuke, ça aurait pu être les Huyga qui lui voulait du mal, mais c'est mieux comme ça) **leaxackerman, Mimily** (mdr tu vas encore me détester à la fin de ce chapitre… Par contre désolé, pas de danse du ventre de Tsunade et Itachi même si c'est très drôle à imaginer !) **Yael, tassm32, Guest** (non, il y a pire comme fin de chapitre, je pense que là tu vas m'en vouloir aussi) **Douce, mathilde** (Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire ^_^) **aneliouseni, SanInuzuka, Nourson, tonaru, Streema, lpm, Aile d'Argent, lachmymohamed et** **jubirdie pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Alors que la nouvelle qu'un Henge de la province d'Iwa avait été choisi comme nouvel élève par le Sennin Jiraya, la honte commença à monter dans le clan Uchiwa.

Près de dix années plus tôt, Madara Uchiwa, héritier du clan Uchiwa avait péri, tué par le Sennin, après que celui-ci soit devenu fou en voulant découvrir les secrets du Mont Myôboku et ait tenté de tuer les autres membres de son clan. Ô, Madara n'avait pas entièrement échoué dans sa tâche. Il avait eu le temps d'égorger sa femme et ses trois enfants avant que Kagami Uchiwa ne se mette en travers de sa route pour le stopper. L'ancien chef de clan en était même mort et son second fils, Izuna, avait alors été contraint de prendre sa place à la tête de leur famille.

Seulement, depuis, aucun Uchiwa n'avait été invité à devenir élève sur le Mont Myôboku. Y compris Fugaku Uchiwa, fils unique d'Izuna, et élève en première année dans la très célèbre école de Konoha. Et celui-ci vécu cela comme le pire des affronts.

Comment un être inférieur, un simple Henge fils de paysan, pouvait lui prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit à lui, héritier du plus prestigieux clan du Pays du Feu ? Du haut de ses 14 ans, Fugaku Uchiwa se fit alors une promesse. Il se jura que, contrairement à son père qui n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme dans toute sa vie, lui en prendrait un maximum dans sa couche lorsqu'il serait adulte afin d'engendrer le plus d'enfants possible. Puisque lui-même avait échoué auprès de son père en étant refoulé par l'Hermite des grenouilles, il voulait qu'au moins un de ses futurs fils soit si extraordinaire, si puissant, que même le grand Jiraya viendrait le supplier pour l'emmener avec lui sur la montagne sacrée.

Ce que Fugaku Uchiwa ne savait pas, c'était que si le Sennin Jiraya n'avait pas voulu de lui comme élève, c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti en lui la même haine, le même manque d'empathie, et la même soif de puissance que celle de son oncle Madara.

Fugaku Uchiwa avait toutes les cartes pour devenir un second Madara et Jiraya l'avait pressenti dès leur première rencontre, alors que le jeune Fugaku n'avait que deux ans. Et l'attitude toujours plus exécrable, toujours plus dédaigneuse et hautaine avec les autres, que prit le garçon, puis l'homme, avec les années, ne firent que confirmer un peu plus chaque jour au Sennin qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Et si jamais aucun des deux fils de Fugaku Uchiwa n'eut l'honneur de pouvoir se rendre sur le Mont Myôboku, ce fut uniquement parce qu'ils étaient ses fils. Malgré tous leurs talents et leurs puissances, Jiraya eut bien trop peur que le chef du clan Uchiwa ait planté en eux les germes de la cruauté et de la haine pour oser en faire d'eux ses élèves. Mais cela, Fugaku Uchiwa était bien trop imbu de lui-même pour le comprendre.

* * *

\- Je vais maintenant appeler le second combattant, s'exclama Tsunade. Uzumaki… Naruto !

Naruto se retourna alors vers Tsunade complétement interloqué. C'était bien lui qu'elle venait d'appeler ? Lui et non Karine ?

\- Quoi ? S'écria Karine horrifiée en s'arrêtant net dans les escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Gronda aussitôt Fugaku.

\- Il y a une erreur Tsunade-sama, s'exclama le père de la rousse. C'est ma fille, Karine, qui est le deuxième combattant de ce duel !

\- Ah ? Fit la blonde d'une voix faussement surprise. Ce n'est pas la doléance que j'ai reçue du clan Uchiwa. Celle-ci souhaitait un duel entre Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva Fugaku. À quoi jouez-vous Tsunade ? Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai demandé ! Et vous le savez très bien !

\- Et alors Fugaku ? Se moqua Hana. On a perdu la mémoire ?

\- Hana ! Gronda aussitôt Tsunade en fixant d'un œil noir la jeune fille.

\- D'accord, je me tais, souffla avec une moue boudeuse l'Inuzuka en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Fugaku, continua tranquillement la directrice. Et je vous prie de me montrer plus de respect en ces lieux. Je représente Hokage-sama et Mizukage-sama, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Comment osez-vous me parler de respect alors que vous avez aussi honteusement déformé mes propos ?

\- Déformé ? Railla la femme. Vous êtes celui qui est venu me trouver pour m'obliger à ouvrir dès maintenant les tournois alors que Hokage-sama et Mizukage-sama ne sont qu'à quelques heures de route seulement ! Alors que je vous ai recommandé d'attendre leur arrivée ! C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que ce duel ait lieu aujourd'hui, je vous rappelle.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé de duel entre ce moins-que-rien d'Uzumaki et Sasuke ! Hurla Fugaku à présent rouge de colère.

\- Calmez-vous tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que j'aie à le faire moi-même, menaça-t-elle. J'ai parfaitement suivi les règles. Vous m'avez demandé, ou plutôt exigé, d'organiser un duel entre Uzumaki et Uchiwa. Ce qui est chose faîte maintenant. Cependant hier, dans votre hâte, jamais vous ne m'avez précisé le prénom de l'Uzumaki en question.

\- C'est faux, rétorqua le père de Karine.

\- Silence ! Gronda Tsunade d'une voix monstrueuse.

Naruto comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jiraya semblait avoir aussi peur de son ancienne coéquipière. La blonde avait un chakra d'une puissance incroyable et alors qu'elle le laissait sciemment s'échapper d'elle pour tenter d'asseoir sa domination sur l'Uchiwa, celui-ci semblait presque tous les écraser dans l'arène.

Même lui ne pouvait empêcher de laisser son instinct de survie parler en se faisant le plus petit et discret possible.

\- Après une requête de duel, justifia Tsunade, des vérifications doivent être faites. Vérifications dont je me suis chargée moi-même. Puisque vous et Kisa Uzumaki n'étiez trouvables nulle part, je suis allée confirmer auprès de votre aîné, Itachi Uchiwa, et auprès de la représentante du clan Uzumaki, Konan Uzumaki, les noms des deux élèves qui devaient faire l'objet d'un duel. Tous deux m'ont confirmé les noms de Naruto et Sasuke. De même, lorsque je suis allée voir Jiraya et Kakashi, les professeurs respectifs de Naruto et Sasuke, ceux-ci m'ont assuré leur attachement et leur souhait de se marier.

\- Vous m'avez dupé ! S'écria Fugaku fou de rage.

\- Enfin, continua-t-elle en ignorant les cris de son vis-à-vis, ce matin, je suis allée voir Sasuke pour lui demander s'il consentait à un duel avec Naruto Uzumaki. Ce qu'il a certifié. Et vous étiez tous présents lorsque Naruto l'a fait à son tour il y a quelques minutes.

Le renard en avait le souffle coupé. Tout le monde avait donc conspiré pour qu'un duel entre lui et Sasuke ait lieu ! Voilà pourquoi Konan tenait tant à ce qu'il soit présent ! Et pourquoi Tsunade lui avait demandé son consentement alors que Konan l'avait déjà fait au nom de leur clan !

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Sa cousine avait passé près de quatre ans sur le Mont Myôboku à lui dire d'oublier le phénix. De laisser son cœur aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant, elle prenait part à cette espèce de complot dont le but était de permettre un duel en mariage entre lui et Sasuke ?

Il était dans une dimension parallèle, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème Uchiwa, intervint alors Konan en fixant l'homme dans le balcon opposé avec dédain. J'ai pleinement consenti à ce duel lors de la cérémonie des consentements. Et vous l'avez fait aussi. Je savais les Uchiwa inconstants et frivoles, cependant, il est maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Même pour vous.

\- Je n'ai jamais consenti à ce simulacre de duel !

Fugaku Uchiwa était vraiment hors de lui. Naruto voyait même à présent clairement pourquoi il était le chef de la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage. Il était un tel maître dans l'utilisation de son élément que du feu s'échappait maintenant par tous les pores de sa peau. Même ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu furieux.

Le blond aurait été incapable de dire depuis quand exactement le professeur était dans la loge des Uchiwa, cependant Kakashi se trouvait désormais derrière Fugaku, visiblement prêt à lui faire un sceau de restriction à tout moment. Non loin, Itachi, qui avait caché Mikoto derrière lui, semblait également prêt à prendre part à un combat si son père venait à perdre complétement pied.

\- Vous m'avez trompé pour obtenir mon consentement, accusa l'homme. Vous avez fait exprès de rester vague dans vos propos en ne citant jamais de prénom.

\- Les Uchiwa et les Uzumaki étant tous deux de très vieux et prestigieux clans du Pays du Feu, répliqua Tsunade, il me paraissait logique de faire une cérémonie la plus formelle possible. Je suis persuadée qu'Hokage-sama en aurait fait de même s'il avait été présent.

\- Ne vous cachez pas derrière l'Hokage pour vous justifier, rugit Fugaku. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire un long discours pour décrire les qualités des deux combattants. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Je demande donc l'annulation de ce duel !

\- Uchiwa-san, avez-vous donc si peu d'honneur pour remettre ainsi votre promesse en question ? Questionna soudai la chef du clan Inuzuka. Promesse faîte, qui plus est, devant témoins. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les vœux échangés par les deux familles lors de la cérémonie des consentements sont sacrés. Et nul n'a le droit d'en déroger ! Pas même les Uchiwa !

\- Tsume a raison, acquiesça la blonde en pointant les élèves de Konoha dans les loges. Vous n'avez plus droit à la parole à présent. Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité pour annuler ce duel puisque vous avez déjà consenti et juré devant de nombreux témoins, dont des représentants d'autres clans. Il n'y a plus que les combattants eux-mêmes à présent qui peuvent faire annuler ce duel puisque leur combat n'a pas encore commencé.

Aussitôt, tous les yeux se retournèrent vers Naruto. Et celui-ci sentit une violente vague de chaleur envahir son visage.

Merde, mais il était supposé faire quoi maintenant ? Puisque tout le monde – à part Fugaku, Karine et son père – semblait au courant de ce petit piège, il n'y en a pas un seul qui aurait pu lui vendre la mèche un peu plus tôt ? Juste pour le prévenir ?

En se levant le matin même, jamais il n'aurait pensé participer à un duel contre Sasuke quelques heures plus tard. Il n'y était absolument pas préparé ! Il avait passé sa journée à imaginer Karine et Sasuke se battre ensemble puis se marier. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il aurait un jour l'occasion de se battre contre l'Uchiwa dans un duel et pouvoir ensuite l'épouser.

Putain, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la mort de Sasuke !

\- Naruto-san !

À l'entente de son prénom, le blond releva son visage qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Dans la loge opposée, Mikoto Uchiwa s'était avancée et le fixait à présent les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, commença la noble femme. J'avais même plutôt imaginé que la première fois que je verrais enfin la personne qui a su voler le cœur de mon Sasuke, ce serait tranquillement installés autour d'une tasse de thé et de bons gâteaux. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime en somme.

La brune avait un rire plaisant, presque cristallin. Un rire qui allait sublimement avec la douceur qu'elle dégageait.

Mikoto Uchiwa était une mère aimante et affectueuse, Naruto pouvait le dire à toutes les émotions qui passèrent dans son regard lorsqu'elle fixa un instant son fils.

\- Je sais que vous devez vous sentir un peu perdu en ce moment, continua-t-elle. Je vous comprends complétement. Sasuke n'a jamais été un enfant facile, loin de là.

\- Hé ! Objecta le phénix, outré, depuis la fosse.

\- Têtu, parfois colérique, souvent arrogant, assez peureux aussi, mais toujours très aimant, expliqua la brune sans faire attention à son cadet. Et très solitaire. Être un Uchiwa a longtemps été un fardeau pour Sasuke. Dans son enfance, les seuls enfants avec qui il jouait et qu'il considérait un minimum comme ses amis étaient les autres membres de notre clan. Tout ça, parce que son père lui avait un jour dit qu'un Uchiwa ne pouvait pas se mélanger avec le peuple et encore moins être ami avec un enfant d'un clan inférieur.

Fugaku, qui s'était un peu repris et avait rangé son élément feu, voulut répondre à cela, émettant un son dédaigneux au passage. Néanmoins, Itachi se plaça face à lui, lui faisait clairement comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas encore le droit de parler.

\- Et puis un jour, pour la toute première fois, se souvint Mikoto avec un large sourire, Sasuke est rentré de l'école et m'a parlé d'un de ses camarades de classe. Un petit blond dont il ne prononça jamais le nom, mais auquel il se référait toujours par le surnom de Dobe. Ô combien d'heures mon Sasuke a pu passer sur mes genoux à me parler de ce petit garçon ! Même si la plupart du temps, c'était pour se moquer ou pour dire des méchancetés, de temps à autre, c'était surtout parce qu'il s'inquiétait de sa santé ou de sa solitude.

Gêné, le phénix se passa une main sur le visage. Sa mère était-elle vraiment obligée de raconter cela à Naruto ? Et surtout devant tous ses camarades de classe ?

\- Au fond, j'ai toujours su que Sasuke ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour ce petit garçon. Même si, avec le temps, il a commencé de plus en plus à rejeter ses sentiments. Les rejeter au point de presque en vouloir à cet enfant d'exister. Il faut dire que Fugaku n'a jamais été très tendre avec ses fils. Sasuke a vécu toute son enfance avec cette tension constante qu'imposait son père. Cette pression de toujours devoir faire tout mieux que tout le monde, sans jamais être récompensé en retour malgré tous ses bons résultats. Devoir vivre avec un père qui ne faisait que l'ignorer au profit de son frère ainé.

\- Maman, gronda le brun.

\- Bien que Sasuke ait toujours tout fait pour le cacher, continua la brune en ignorant son benjamin, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que, quelque part, il n'était pas heureux. Qu'une grande partie de lui avait été brisé par l'attitude de son père dans sa jeunesse. Et pendant un moment, lorsque sonna l'heure pour lui de me quitter pour entrer à Konoha, j'ai cru que son père avait réussi à détruire à jamais tous les rêves de Sasuke.

Itachi passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Mikoto. Se souvenir de cette époque de la vie de son fils la peinait toujours énormément. Parce qu'elle avait bien cru durant un instant que son seul enfant allait se transformer en un monstre sans cœur ni sentiments, identique à l'homme qu'elle avait été forcé d'épouser.

\- Puis tout a changé. Sasuke a commencé à se remettre en question. À tout remettre en question, en réalité. Il a commencé à s'affirmer face à son père, à enfin être lui-même ! Et même s'il n'a jamais voulu m'avouer pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui il avait décidé de changer, tout au fond de moi, je le savais. J'ai toujours su qu'il s'était simplement enfin décidé à aimer ouvertement ce petit garçon qui avait toujours tant compté pour lui.

Naruto jeta un œil en direction du phénix. Est-ce que ce que disait cette femme était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il comptait réellement depuis si longtemps pour l'Uchiwa ?

\- Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais vous dire ne pourra jamais effacer toutes les peines que mon Sasuke a pu vous faire subir - et il m'a avoué vous en avoir causé plus d'une. Cependant, lorsqu'il m'en a parlé, il me l'a confessé la voix pleine de remords et les yeux remplis de tant de chagrin que je ne peux pas rester aujourd'hui sans agir. Il s'agit de mon fils, après tout. Et je ne veux qu'une seule chose : son bonheur. Alors, je vous en conjure Naruto-san, une dernière fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois, laissez une chance à Sasuke. Laissez-le au moins vous expliquer son comportement.

Les sanglots dans la voix de la brune serrèrent le cœur de Naruto. Comment dire non à pareille demande ? Alors qu'elle avait réveillé tout un tas d'émotion que le blond avait essayé d'effacer de sa tête toute la matinée.

\- Naruto, intervint Kiba qui voyait les hésitations de son meilleur ami. Organiser tout ça n'a vraiment pas été simple. S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas partir tous nos efforts en fumée. Écoute simplement ce que Sasuke a à te dire. Pour moi.

\- Faux-frère, marmonna le blond le cœur lourd d'émotion.

Naruto ne pouvait décemment pas dire non à la mère de Sasuke et à son meilleur ami. Pas alors que les deux ne lui demandaient que d'accorder quelques instants à l'Uchiwa pour lui parler.

Le blond porta alors son regard sur le phénix. Celui-ci le fixait avec intensité, l'air grave, comme pendu à son jugement. Les yeux de Sasuke, tout comme les siens, étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

À cet instant, son camarade lui semblait si petit, si faible, si seul dans cette grande fosse à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre avec appréhension qu'il accepte de l'écouter. Qu'il accepte de lui faire une dernière fois confiance.

Naruto savait que lui aussi avait ses torts dans cette histoire. Konan lui rappelait souvent combien il pouvait être pénible, agaçant et entêté quand il s'y mettait. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui aussi de grandir un peu. Il serait officiellement un adulte à la fin de ces tournois, alors autant commencer dès à présent à agir comme tel.

Sachant d'avance qu'il n'était pas, pour l'heure actuelle, en état de parler – et il était hors de question que Sakura, Ino et encore moins Hana sachent qu'il était sur le point de pleurer – il se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif en direction de Sasuke.

Aussitôt l'Uchiwa souffla un grand coup, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long de la réflexion du blond.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il alors avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke s'avança alors dans la fosse de manière à se rapprocher le plus possible de Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé, entama le brun. Pour la gifle et pour tout ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi comme ça. J'étais simplement déboussolé. Je venais d'apprendre que mon père voulait que j'épouse Karine, après m'avoir déshérité lorsque je lui ai avoué vouloir me marier avec toi. Et lorsque je t'ai vu avec Itachi, j'ai simplement cru que… que je t'avais perdu à jamais. Que tu préférais, toi aussi, mon frère au final.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de porter un instant son regard en direction d'Itachi. C'était vrai qu'il était bel homme et avait un chakra puissant, mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de lui comme ça après une simple discussion ? Sasuke avait vraiment moins confiance en lui qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Je t'ai dit des choses terribles sous le coup de la colère. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Comme je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal ce soir-là, à Konoha, lorsqu'on était en première année.

L'Uchiwa le fixait avec intensité. Il semblait, en cet instant, ne regarder, ne voir même, que Naruto. Comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- Ma mère a raison, tu sais. J'ai toujours ressenti des sentiments différents pour toi. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas su de quoi il s'agissait. Puis, avec l'adolescence, ceux-ci ont commencé à me terrifier. Je t'en ai vraiment voulu à cette époque. Mon père voulait me voir épouser la plus belle et la plus prestigieuse des femmes, et moi, je n'avais secrètement d'yeux que pour un garçon. Un garçon qui n'avait même pas de chakra en plus ! Un garçon qui passait son temps à faire le pitre et ne semblait pas avoir la moindre once de talent, ni d'intelligence !

Sasuke eut un petit rire amer. Celui-ci ne cacha néanmoins pas le grognement de mécontentement de Fugaku Uchiwa. Le coup de coude dans son bras d'Itachi rappela cependant à l'homme qu'il n'était plus autorisé à parler. Seul Naruto avait le choix maintenant. Accepter ou annuler ce duel.

\- J'étais terrorisé ! Alors j'ai tout fait pour tenter d'oublier ces sentiments. J'ai même essayé de me persuader que je te détestais ! Et je pensais vraiment avoir réussi. Jusqu'à ce que Jiraya brise ton premier sceau de restriction. Jusqu'à ce que mon phénix rencontre enfin ton renard. Cette nuit-là, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je n'avais jamais été attiré physiquement par quelqu'un auparavant. Et là, pour la première fois, mon phénix et moi étions attirés sexuellement par une personne.

Naruto rougit au souvenir. Ses premières chaleurs, comment les oublier ? Ni comment oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans sa chambre à cette occasion ?

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté t'avoir mordu. Honnêtement, je me suis toujours senti heureux et comblé en regardant ma marque. Seulement, je ne comprenais pas en ce temps-là. J'étais trop jeune, trop immature. Je pensais que mon attraction pour toi n'était que physique et passagère. Et apprendre que tu venais en fait d'un clan prestigieux et que tu deviendrais toi-même extrêmement puissant m'a, au fond, donné une excuse pour laisser mon attirance pour toi s'accroître.

Tsunade toussota. Eh bien, il s'en passait de belles dans son école derrière son dos. Alors comme ça, ces deux-là avaient fricoté juste sous son nez en première année ? Faisant craquer ses doigts, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec Kabuto à la fin des tournois. C'était lui le responsable des dortoirs des garçons. C'était normalement à lui de s'assurer qu'aucun garçon ne perde sa virginité ou ne se fasse mordre dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Je n'avais jamais réfléchi au fait qu'une nuit ou deux passées avec toi ne serait jamais suffisant pour combler ce vide que je ressentais lorsque j'étais loin de toi. À ce moment-là de ma vie, je n'avais que les idéaux de mon père en tête. Je partageais son obsession d'une belle et grande descendance. Je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que je pouvais simplement être amoureux de toi. Mes parents ne se sont jamais aimés. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Fugaku Uchiwa n'ait jamais aimé qui que ce soit. Alors je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de modèle pour comprendre. Aucun modèle pour me montrer la marche à suivre avec toi.

Naruto examina un instant le chef du clan Uchiwa. Lui non plus ne doutait pas qu'un homme aussi froid ait un jour pu ressentir de l'amour pour qui que ce soit. Même si lui-même n'avait que très peu de souvenir de ses parents, ceux qui lui restaient n'étaient remplis que d'amour. Pour lui, ses parents seraient à jamais ce couple souriant et heureux, qui s'enlaçait tendrement sur l'une des photos que Jiraya lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

\- J'ai fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Et je l'ai regretté chaque jour pendant ces quatre dernières années. Penser que je pourrais vivre sans toi, que je serais capable de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ça a été la pire bêtise de toute ma vie. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer dans mon cœur. Parce que, bordel, Naruto, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé qui que ce soit d'autre sur cette terre. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que tu as débarqué dans notre foutue salle de classe en primaire. Mon phénix est fou amoureux de toi et de ton renard, et crois-moi, il serait capable de brûler toute la planète juste pour que tes beaux yeux ne se posent sur personne d'autre. Et je sais, je sais au plus profond de mon être, que jamais, jamais, je ne pourrais aimer une autre personne que toi.

Une larme se détacha soudainement des yeux cobalts et Naruto la contempla glisser lentement sur la peau laiteuse. Ô comme il avait envie à cet instant de descendre dans cette fosse pour essuyer cette larme du visage de l'Uchiwa.

Si ce que Sasuke lui disait était vrai, alors, malgré leur élément primaire, il n'y avait pas qu'Itachi qui ressemblait bien plus à un être de vent qu'à un être de feu. C'étaient les volatiles qui, d'ordinaire, ne tombaient amoureux qu'une seule et unique fois dans toute leur vie. Et Sasuke avait beau être un phénix, Naruto n'avait cessé de l'imaginer volage et versatile, comme tous les êtres de feu, durant toutes ces années sur le Mont Myôboku.

Et il avait tellement envie de croire en ce Sasuke à l'infinité principale pour l'élément vent maintenant. Un Sasuke fidèle et sincère. Un Sasuke amoureux de lui depuis leur première rencontre.

\- Il est temps à présent pour moi de réparer mes fautes, assura-t-il avec conviction.

Les yeux du brun étincelaient de mille feux. Le renard se sentit aussitôt comme hypnotisé, incapable de se détacher de leur emprise.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, s'exclama l'Uchiwa, je te propose officiellement ici et maintenant un duel. Je jure devant témoins de t'épouser, de te chérir, de te rester fidèle pour l'éternité, de ne plus jamais être l'auteur d'aucunes de tes peines, et de t'aimer jusqu'à notre mort si j'en sors gagnant. Et…

Le blond, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée, semblait retenir son souffle. Sasuke était-il vraiment en train de le faire ? Était-il vraiment en train de lui jurer devant tout son clan – et tous leurs amis aussi par la même occasion – amour et fidélité pour le reste de sa vie ?

\- Et, continua Sasuke avec un sourire malicieux, je jure devant témoins d'accepter, si tel sera ton désir, de devenir ta femelle en cas de défaite.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla alors Fugaku.

Des dizaines de murmures surpris – voire indignés dans de rares cas – résonnèrent dans l'arène.

\- Je te promets de porter tes enfants, de construire avec toi une belle et grande famille, et de devenir la meilleure mère et épouse dont tu puisses rêver.

\- Sasuke, hurla soudain le chef Uchiwa en tapant du poing contre la rambarde du balcon, je t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement cette infamie ! Tu es un mâle ! Un héritier Uchiwa ! Je t'interdis de t'abaisser à devenir la femelle d'un autre mâle ! Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !

\- Mais vous ne pouvez plus rien m'interdire père, répondit calmement Sasuke sans détacher son regard de celui de Naruto. Vous m'avez déshérité hier matin, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous avez dit que je n'étais plus un Uchiwa. Eh bien, puisque je suis libre de tout clan, je souhaite à présent devenir un Uzumaki. Enfin, si Naruto le consent également.

Ledit Naruto avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Sasuke venait-il réellement de dire qu'il était prêt à devenir sa femelle ? À porter ses enfants ? Le fier, le prétentieux Sasuke Uchiwa était prêt à sacrifier son rang de mâle juste pour pouvoir l'épouser ?

L'aimait-il réellement à ce point ?

Naruto se pinça alors le bras. Voyant que rien ne s'était passé, il recommença. La douleur lui assura, que non, il ne rêvait pas.

Merde, c'était vraiment en train de se passer !

\- Sasuke, balbutia alors le blond, tu n'es pas en état de te battre !

L'Uzumaki était totalement perdu. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser toute la portée des paroles du phénix. Cependant, il y avait une chose dont il avait conscience. Sasuke n'était toujours pas complètement remis physiquement de son attaque de la veille. Même à plusieurs mètres de son camarade, il pouvait voir les sutures fraîches sur le corps de l'Uchiwa, prêt à exploser au moindre coup violent porté en leur direction.

\- Je sais que les Uzumaki ont été tués avant d'avoir réussi à mettre un être de feu de sexe masculin enceinte, poursuivit Sasuke un brin moqueur. Néanmoins, je sais ce dont tu es capable Naruto. Je suis certain que si quelqu'un peut réussir ce miracle, c'est bien toi. Alors n'aie pas peur de me combattre. Parce que moi, je ne ressens ni crainte ni angoisse à l'idée de perdre contre toi.

La respiration coupée par cette annonce, le renard crut qu'il allait défaillir. Sasuke ne jouait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Pas devant tant de monde ? Pas alors qu'il était en train de jurer solennellement ?

Naruto pouvait le croire à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait déterrer des abysses de son âme la petite boite dans laquelle il avait enfermé tous ses rêves d'avenir avec l'Uchiwa ? Il y était enfin autorisé ?

\- Tu es fou, murmura-t-il alors en sentant une larme dévaler sa joue.

\- Tu ne le savais pas encore ? Se moqua gentiment le brun. Je suis fou de toi, dobe.

L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'insulte. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas entendu Sasuke l'appeler ainsi ? Étrangement, cela résonnait presque comme un nom affectueux à présent à ses oreilles.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit hier et en première année, reprit le phénix plus sérieusement. Alors, je t'en supplie, accepte mes excuses. Accepte cette demande de duel.

Devait-il consentir ce duel ? Dieu, son renard lui hurlait à travers chaque fibre de son être d'accepter. D'accepter de devenir la femelle de Sasuke – ou au contraire, ce qui excitait d'ailleurs beaucoup l'animal, de prendre Sasuke comme épouse.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, intervint soudain Fugaku. Je vous ordonne de mettre fin à cette mascarade et de renoncer à ce duel. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous et Sasuke traîner ainsi le nom des Uchiwa dans la boue.

\- Fugaku, réprimanda aussitôt Tsunade. Vous avez déjà juré d'accepter toutes les conséquences possibles de ce combat. Vous n'avez plus aucun mot à dire ! Alors je vous prierais de vous taire !

C'était vrai. Pendant un instant, Naruto avait oublié qu'il avait le pouvoir d'annuler le duel. Seulement, en avait-il encore envie ? Le pouvait-il maintenant que l'image d'une vie heureuse avec Sasuke se dessinait très nettement devant ses yeux ?

\- J'ai peur de te blesser, finit par admettre le blond. Tu n'es pas encore totalement guéri.

\- Avoue plutôt que tu as peur que je te mette une raclée devant tout le monde Uzumaki, railla Sasuke. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si je dois devenir ta femelle, alors il en sera ainsi. Tant que je peux vivre chaque jour de ma vie à tes côtés, qu'importe le résultat de ce duel, je l'accepterai avec joie.

\- Sasuke, s'exclama le renard après quelques instants de réflexion. Je ne peux accepter ce duel qu'à une seule condition.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé me sentir piégé, expliqua le plus jeune. Alors, si je gagne ce duel, je serai le seul juge pour décider de notre avenir. Ne crois pas que tu peux me laisser gagner pour tenter de me faire croire en ta bonne foi. Si tu veux vraiment m'épouser, alors il va falloir que tu fasses tout pour gagner.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire, assura le brun. Je préfère cent fois mourir de ta main que ne pas pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin jusqu'à ma mort à tes côtés. Je vais donc tout faire pour te vaincre, et ainsi montrer au monde entier que je suis assez digne pour demander ta main.

Sasuke le regardait, un sourire tendre au visage. Naruto était capable de sentir de là où il était, tout l'amour que le phénix ressentait pour lui. Ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était réel. Une réalité à laquelle il avait eu tellement peur de rêver, tellement peur de croire. Une réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser lui échapper une fois encore.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, futur chef du clan Uzumaki, demanda soudain Tsunade, acceptez-vous de vous battre en duel contre Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Son cœur battant comme jamais à ses oreilles, le blond laissa une nouvelle larme caresser son visage.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique réponse à cette question. Une réponse qu'il espérait pouvoir crier au monde depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour l'Uchiwa quatre années plus tôt. Une réponse qu'il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer.

\- J'accepte.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements – et de sifflements, merci Hana – résonna alors. Naruto regarda alors autour de lui, rompant ainsi le lien visuel qu'il avait depuis le début avec le phénix. Tous ses amis criaient de joie depuis les gradins. Kakashi, toujours dans l'ombre derrière un Fugaku qui grimaçait méchamment, leva un pouce en sa direction, un immense sourire aux lèvres visible derrière son masque.

\- Il était temps, marmonna Konan à ses côtés les yeux pétillants de joie.

Sur le balcon des Kage, à moitié caché derrière une Tsunade émue, Jiraya, grand sourire aux lèvres, lui envoya un clin d'œil.

\- Tu m'avais caché votre nuit de folie lors de tes premières chaleurs gamin, rit-il. Tu as intérêt à me faire un topo détaillé après votre lune de miel. Je sens que vous allez être une source d'inspiration intarissable !

\- Ero-Sennin, soupira Naruto mortifié.

\- Je suis en plein cauchemar !

Se retournant, le blond aperçut Karine, toujours entourée de sa bande d'amies qui essayait à présent de lui remonter le moral. La jeune fille semblait d'ailleurs très nettement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Fugaku Uchiwa qui avait du mal à digérer ce duel.

\- Ça va aller ma princesse, consola Kisa Uzumaki. Cet Uchiwa n'était clairement pas digne de toi ! Je suis certain que dès que les élèves de Kiri seront arrivés, tu auras des dizaines de garçons qui se jetteront à tes pieds pour t'épouser !

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire des autres garçons, éclata Karine. Je veux un prince. Un futur Hokage ! Quelqu'un qui fasse de moi une vraie reine !

\- Karine, intervint alors Sasori-sensei. Soit un peu réaliste, la vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Les princes et les princesses, ça n'existe pas.

\- Je vous déteste !

Les larmes aux yeux et le teint d'un rouge écarlate, Karine se précipita dans les escaliers pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de l'arène – faisant méchamment claquer la porte de celle-ci contre le mur au passage.

\- Attends-moi mon petit cœur !

Le pauvre Kisa partit aussitôt à la poursuite de sa fille, accompagnée des amies de celle-ci. Sasori regarda la petite troupe disparaître dans un tumulte de cris, soupirant devant le comportement puéril de sa propre élève.

De l'autre côté de la fosse, sur le balcon des Uchiwa, Mikoto et Itachi envoyaient toutes leurs félicitations à Sasuke. Fugaku, lui, fulminait sur place, toujours surveillé par Kakashi qui se tenait à présent accoudé à la rambarde juste à ses côtés.

Dans les gradins, tous leurs amis sautaient de bonheur, gueulant leurs encouragements et leurs joies à l'Uchiwa dans la fosse.

\- Il est maintenant temps pour le second combattant de descendre dans l'arène, annonça soudain Tsunade.

Sasori sauta alors presque sur place, se précipitant avant le blond dans les escaliers pour aller fermer la porte que Karine et sa cour avaient laissé grande ouverte derrière eux.

Adressant un léger sourire à Tsunade et à Jiraya, Naruto inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger à son tour vers la fosse.

C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours pensé que Sasuke ne faisait toujours que se moquer de lui et qu'il n'y aurait donc jamais de duel entre eux. Dans un sens, la crise du phénix de la veille le lui avait même confirmé.

Et pourtant, voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Finissant de descendre la dernière marche, Naruto tourna la tête pour capter le regard de son futur adversaire. Celui-ci n'avait jamais cessé de le fixer, les yeux brillants et un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Incapable de se détacher des prunelles envoûtantes de l'Uchiwa, le renard termina sa lente marche au centre de la fosse.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers se faisaient à présent face.

\- Les deux familles et les deux participants ayant consenti à ce combat, déclara la blonde en ignorant les grognements de Fugaku. Moi, Tsunade Senju, représentante d'Hokage-sama et de Mizukage-sama, valide la tenue de ce premier duel.

Ça y était, pensa alors Sasuke le cœur léger. Il allait enfin pouvoir affronter le renard.

\- Combattant, ordonna La directrice de Konoha, commencez !

Les deux garçons se mirent aussitôt en position d'attaque, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans leurs oreilles.

Naruto fut le premier à se lancer. Depuis son retour à Konoha, il avait pu observer un peu l'Uchiwa s'entraîner avec Sai et Sakura dans le dojo attribué à l'équipe 7. Cependant, il ne s'était lui-même jamais battu contre lui. Il ne doutait pas que son camarade était devenu fort et devait avoir plus d'une technique secrète dans sa manche. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs toujours bien gardé d'utiliser les capacités de son phénix lorsqu'il se savait observé par le blond. Naruto ne savait donc pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Dans un premier temps, il préférait évaluer la force de Sasuke. Il savait que les blessures du brun n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Et il n'était pas là pour le blesser d'avantage, ou pire, le tuer.

S'élançant poing devant, Naruto ne fut pas surpris lorsque Sasuke décida de contrer son attaque en copiant simplement son geste.

Chacun attrapant le poing de l'autre, ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant. L'Uchiwa profita que leurs deux mains soient occupées et envoya son pied dans les côtes de son ancien coéquipier. Celui-ci, ayant compris ses intentions, lâcha le brun avant de se saisir de sa jambe, prenant déjà son élan pour le faire valser un peu plus loin dans la fosse.

Sasuke ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps. Prenant appui d'une main sur le sol, il mit toute la force qu'il put dans sa seconde jambe, venant frapper l'Uzumaki dans l'épaule pour qu'il le libère. L'attaque fonctionna, faisant même reculer son adversaire de plusieurs pas.

Naruto ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir. Serrant à nouveau le poing, il profita que le brun soit encore à moitié à terre pour se précipiter vers lui. Avec un sourire, Sasuke le réceptionna, attrapant son bras avant de l'envoyer à son tour au sol dans une belle pirouette.

Ne perdant pas de temps, l'Uchiwa se dirigea vers son camarade pour le frapper d'un coup de pied à la tête. Le plus jeune rattrapa le pied en plein vol, avant de déséquilibrer l'autre en frappant sa seconde jambe des siennes et de le balancer d'un geste un mètre plus loin.

Tel un chat, Sasuke amortit aussitôt sa chute en exécutant un salto avant et se releva en une fraction de seconde.

Tranquillement, Naruto se remit debout. Il s'avança ensuite vers son camarade, essuyant distraitement d'une main la goutte de sueur qui avait perlé sur son front.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda avec un sourire en coin le phénix en commençant à malaxer son chakra.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit simplement le blond en faisant de même.

Naruto entendit alors très clairement à ses oreilles le cri de joie de son renard. Sans attendre, il laissa donc l'aura de son animal s'échapper de son corps, l'Uchiwa en faisant de même de son côté.

C'était la première fois que le blond voyait le phénix de Sasuke sans aucun sceau de restriction. Et celui-ci était vraiment magnifique. À priori, Naruto – son renard surtout – n'était pas le seul à le penser, de nombreux cris d'exclamation résonnant alors dans l'assistance.

\- Oh bordel de merde, s'extasia Hana. Il cache bien son jeu le petit Uchiwa !

\- Elle est pas mal non plus la princesse Uchiwa, ricana de l'autre côté de l'arène Suigetsu, se prenant aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Jûgo.

\- Allez Sasuke, cria Sakura qui était habituée depuis le temps à voir son camarade combattre. Montre nous qui est le plus fort !

\- Ouais Sasuke, renchérit Ino. Défonce la gueule à ce petit renard que vous puissiez vous envoyer en l'air une bonne fois pour toute et enfin nous lâcher la grappe !

\- Ino ! S'exclamèrent choquée Tsunade et Sakura.

\- Comme si tu ne pensais pas la même chose, marmonna la blonde à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t'aime bien blondie, rigola Hana en venant passer un bras autour des épaules d'Ino.

Un brin estomaqués eux aussi par les propos de la Yamanaka, les deux combattants se concentrèrent sur leur chakra, tentant d'ignorer les remarques et les insinuations des uns et des autres.

L'arène était bien trop petite pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de se transformer totalement en leur animal, et ils en avaient tous deux consciences. Ne voulant en aucun cas créer des dommages matériels sévères à l'édifice – et encore moins blesser les spectateurs – ils se mirent d'accord d'un hochement de tête pour ne se battre qu'avec l'aura de leur animal. C'était une forme bien plus difficile à contrôler sur le long terme, alors c'était aussi une preuve de puissance que d'arriver à tenir ainsi plusieurs minutes lors d'un duel.

Ils avaient beau tous les deux avoir le feu pour élément primaire, leurs chakras n'en étaient pas moins extrêmement différents. Alors que Naruto se savait entouré de la forme orangée de son renard à neuf queues, il fut surpris de voir que l'aura du somptueux phénix de Sasuke était maintenant de couleur violette. L'animal était vraiment superbe. Comme s'il avait senti le regard fasciné du blond sur lui, celui-ci étira ses ailes avant de relever la tête vers le plafond pour pousser un cri strident.

Naruto était vraiment abasourdi. L'esprit du phénix était sorti hors de son corps, le laissant libre de bouger et de faire ce qu'il voulait, et pourtant Sasuke paraissait totalement serein et calme. Cela se voyait qu'il avait un lien puissant et un contrôle parfait sur son phénix.

L'Uzumaki se rappelait de ses longues heures de luttes acharnées passés au cours des dernières années pour arriver à créer cette harmonie qu'il avait à présent avec son renard. Et de ce qu'il avait lu sur les précédents Henges qui avaient eu l'honneur de naître avec le phénix pour animal. Ce n'était vraiment pas le plus simple, ni le plus docile des êtres de feu. Bien au contraire. Naruto ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'animal devait être aussi – voire plus – difficile à gérer que son borné de renard.

Comme en réponse à la démonstration de force du phénix, Naruto entendit son renard rire intérieurement, avant que celui-ci ne déploie ses longues queues dans l'arène, poussant à son tour un glapissement monstrueux.

Ce fut comme le signal annonçant que le duel pouvait reprendre. Se concentrant chacun sur son animal, ce fut cette fois Sasuke qui débuta les hostilités. Bec en avant, le phénix s'élança, prêt à s'abattre sur l'Uzumaki. Une patte de chakra orange l'en empêcha, stoppa la tête de l'animal à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme.

Le renard profita de la position pour enserrer d'une main le cou de l'oiseau, déployant l'autre en direction de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa évita habilement le poing en sautant dans les airs, crachant une boule de feu au passage pour que la main orange lâche son phénix. Une fois que celui-ci fut libre, Sasuke vola jusqu'au plafond de l'arène, avant de gonfler ses poumons au maximum et, en synchronisation avec son animal, souffla des bourrasques de feu en direction de son adversaire.

La fumée dégagée par l'attaque, empêcha quelques secondes le brun de savoir s'il avait touché son adversaire ou non. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, il ne fut guère étonné de voir que, pour protéger Naruto, le renard avait entouré ses neuf queues autour de son hôte, formant ainsi un cocon de protection.

Sasuke écarquilla un instant les yeux en voyant que le blond avait profité de la fumée pour préparer sa prochaine offensive. Volant aussi vite qu'il le put à l'autre bout de l'arène, le phénix évita de justesse l'une des boules de chakra que son adversaire lui envoya. Son répit fut assez court. Naruto lui en balançait déjà d'autres qu'il réussit à éviter en slalomant dans les airs.

Sachant que ces boules de chakra pouvaient faire de terribles dégâts si elles venaient à le toucher, Sasuke décida qu'il devait reprendre les choses en main. S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, il vit Naruto ne pas perdre de temps et lui en renvoyer une dans sa direction. Au lieu de tenter de l'éviter, le brun choisit au contraire de voler en sa direction, ne s'écartant de sa trajectoire qu'à la dernière minute. Profitant de son élan et de l'effet de surprise, il fonça sur Naruto prêt à le frapper d'un bon coup de pied à la tête.

L'Uzumaki se protégea de ses avant-bras, laissant ainsi une ouverture à Sasuke qui en profita pour cogner l'arrière de son crâne avec son autre pied. Naruto en fut un instant déstabilisé, et ne perdant pas de temps, le brun attrapa un des bras de son adversaire avant de le jeter contre l'un des murs de la fosse. Le même mur où lui avait été balancé la veille. Néanmoins, Naruto, lui, avait au moins eu la chance d'avoir toujours plusieurs queues de chakra autour de son corps pour amortir le choc.

Voyant d'ailleurs l'une des queues se défaire de son hôte pour venir tenter de le balayer, Sasuke ordonna mentalement à son phénix de tenir occupé le renard pendant que lui-même combattait Naruto.

Le brun fonça alors sur son adversaire pour le frapper de ses poings, pendant que le phénix combattait le renard en lui donnant des coups de bec et de griffes. L'Uchiwa réussit à toucher trois fois le blond au visage avant que celui-ci ne se réveille et réussisse à le repousser.

Tandis que Naruto et Sasuke enchaînaient les attaques, leur animal se déchaînait dans les airs, n'hésitant pas à se mordre, s'écorcher, dans de terribles cris de rage.

\- Alors, ça, c'est du combat ! S'écria soudain Hana un grand sourire aux lèvres en regardant le duel devant elle avec passion.

\- Ce sont des monstres, marmonna Kiba à ses côtés en se ratatinant sur son siège. Et ils vont finir par tous nous tuer ! Comment ils peuvent arriver à se battre alors que les auras de leurs animaux se combattent en même temps ! Ils ont deux cerveaux ou quoi !

\- J'arrive aussi à me dissocier de mon lion durant un match, assura Sakura. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kiba, rassura Hinata. Je suis prête à utiliser mon élément à tout moment si jamais l'une de leur attaque venait à se rapprocher trop près de nous.

\- N'empêche, ricana Hana, je me ferais du souci pour mon futur duel à ta place Kiba. Je suis sûre qu'Hinata aussi sait suffisamment contrôler l'aura de sa sirène pour mener deux combats en même temps !

\- Hana, arrête de faire peur à ton frère, vous n'avez plus cinq ans, gronda Tsume. Les hommes ne savent pas faire deux choses en même temps, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est un être faible, c'est comme ça.

\- Maman, couina aussitôt le brun.

Loin d'écouter ce qui se disait dans l'assistance, Naruto et Sasuke enchaînaient les coups, s'en prenant même quelques-uns au passage – le brun ayant la lèvre fendue depuis un moment, tandis que le blond avait dû lui-même se remettre le nez en place quelques instants plus tôt – esquivant, attaquant, toujours à l'affût d'une ouverture. N'hésitant pas à faire usage de leur élément plus d'une fois. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous deux finis par en arriver à la conclusion qu'ils étaient au même niveau dans la maîtrise de celui-ci, aucun n'arrivant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre lorsqu'ils en faisaient usage.

Le duel avait débuté vingt minutes plus tôt et la fatigue commençait maintenant à se faire ressentir. Surtout que leurs animaux ne leur étaient pas d'une grande aide. Loin de là. Les deux jouaient même plutôt à un drôle de jeu, une sorte de match pour savoir qui aurait la dominance sur l'autre. Sasuke et Naruto préféraient d'ailleurs ignorer ce que faisaient ces deux-là. Les rares fois où ils jetaient un œil en leur direction, ils avaient surtout honte du spectacle public que leur animal donnait. De vrais adolescents aux hormones en ébullition. Leur combat avait bien plus l'air d'une parade nuptiale que d'autre chose, leurs griffes ayant depuis un certain temps cessé de griffer pour faire mal et leurs crocs – ou bec – de mordre pour déchirer la chair. Naruto pouvait même jurer avoir déjà vu leur langue faire des choses pas très catholique les fois où ses yeux avaient dérivé dans leur direction.

Bon, les deux prédateurs se battaient toujours encore un peu. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus leurs mouvements commençaient à ressembler à des sortes de préliminaires bestiaux. Lui-même – et il ne doutait pas qu'il en soit de même pour Sasuke – ressentait d'ailleurs de plus en plus le désir de son renard faire chauffer une certaine partie son anatomie.

Bref, il fallait qu'ils en finissent vite. Très vite. Pour le bien des yeux de l'assistance. Et aussi parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Le brun était vraiment fort. Fugaku Uchiwa pouvait dire et reprocher tout ce qu'il voulait à son benjamin, Sasuke restait le digne hériter de son clan. En plus d'avoir une maîtrise parfaite de l'élément feu – il avait d'ailleurs surpris plus d'une fois Naruto en sachant l'utiliser avec génie aussi bien pour l'attaque que pour la défense – il était également un maître dans les combats au corps-à-corps. Le jeune homme n'avait définitivement pas volé sa place dans les forces spéciales.

À bien y réfléchir, Naruto ne s'était pas senti aussi en danger – et excité il fallait bien l'admettre – lors d'un combat depuis longtemps. Seul Kisame arrivait encore à lui faire ressentir ce genre de frisson lors de leurs rares combats – il fallait aussi dire que l'Hoshigaki avait une certaine tendance à ne lui proposer un petit match que lorsqu'il avait des envies de meurtre. Nagato, Yahiko et même Konan ne représentaient plus un challenge depuis longtemps – sauf lorsque les trois le combattaient en même temps, mais cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, après que le plus jeune ait fait une remarque à ce sujet à ses cousins. Et Jiraya se faisant un peu vieux – et était surtout rarement sobre ou non occupé à écrire des pornos – cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que Naruto n'avait plus eu d'adversaire aussi sérieux.

Néanmoins, l'Uzumaki ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Au contraire. Il avait toujours une revanche à prendre sur Sasuke – oui, il lui en voulait encore pour la gifle – et comptait donc bien tout faire pour gagner. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il avait un avantage sur l'Uchiwa. Il avait une énorme réserve de chakra – même si l'aura de son renard était en partie en train de tout lui bouffer en forniquant honteusement avec le phénix – et donc une endurance à toute épreuve. Sasuke ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il suait à grosses gouttes depuis un moment, la respiration saccadée et les membres tremblants.

Naruto était justement en train de se dire que le brun commençait sérieusement à ralentir, lorsqu'il vit une ouverture. En contrant un coup-de-poing de l'Uzumaki, celui-ci avait laissé tout son flanc droit à découvert.

Alors que Naruto allait venir violemment frapper de son genou son adversaire dans les côtes, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il risquait de frapper Sasuke exactement au même endroit que la veille. Sachant qu'un tel coup donné avec force pourrait à nouveau envoyer l'une de ses côtes perforer ses poumons – ou pire, un autre de ses organes – le blond se figea.

Sasuke en profita alors pour attraper le genou levé de son ancien coéquipier, avant de venir taper brutalement son front contre le visage du blond, le faisant reculer de quelques pas dans la fosse.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors l'Uchiwa à tentant de reprendre son souffle tout en rappelant son phénix en lui.

\- Pourquoi, quoi ? Questionna en retour Naruto en tenant son nez à nouveau cassé.

\- Pourquoi t'être arrêté ? Tu aurais pu gagner si tu m'avais touché !

\- Je veux gagner, contra le blond un peu gêné que l'autre ait perçu son hésitation, pas te tuer.

\- Arrête d'avoir peur de retenir tes coups ! S'emporta Sasuke. Je veux gagner loyalement contre toi !

\- Je ne retiens pas mes coups ! Se défendit aussitôt le plus jeune en faisant disparaître à son tour l'aura de son renard. Et merde Sasuke ! Ne m'oblige pas à te revoir gisant dans une mare de sang dans cette arène à cause de moi ! Tes blessures ne sont absolument pas guéries, on ne devrait même pas être en train de se battre !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, si je dois être à nouveau blessé et perdre ce combat, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Cria le brun en se rapprochant de son camarade pour le prendre par les épaules et le secouer. Je veux un vrai duel contre toi !

\- Mais putain, tu as tellement envie de mourir ou quoi ? Hurla Naruto en retour, attrapant lui aussi le phénix pour le secouer. Ce duel n'était pas équitable dès le début, ouvre les yeux !

\- Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que j'en ai rien à foutre de perdre ? Beugla Sasuke, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du blond. Je préfère crever que de te voir épouser quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Depuis quand le grand Sasuke Uchiwa accepte de devenir la femelle d'un autre mâle d'abord ? Attaqua le renard. Et pourquoi est-ce que, toi, tu ne comprends pas que je ne supporte pas l'idée de te blesser gravement ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas les cicatrices que tu caches sous ta chemise ? Tu crois que savoir qu'elles sont là par ma faute ne me fait rien ?

\- Et toi, alors ? Demanda le brun en se radoucissant. Tu crois que je ne vois pas les écorchures que j'ai faites à ton cœur ? Tu crois que je ne veux pas essayer de tout faire pour les effacer ?

\- Ce n'est pas en me laissant te faire du mal que tu vas y arriver en tout cas, assura Naruto, redevenu lui aussi calme. Je tiens vraiment à toi Sasuke, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal. Surtout qu'on sait tous les deux que si tu n'étais pas blessé, tu aurais déjà pu prendre l'ascendant sur moi. Surtout avec nos animaux qui faisaient vraiment n'importe quoi de leur côté.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils étaient complètement dans leur monde, rit l'Uchiwa en venant poser son front contre celui du blond. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils voulaient se rencontrer physiquement aussi, il faut les comprendre.

\- Mon renard est d'ailleurs assez exaspéré que je n'arrive pas te mettre plus vite à terre alors que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, renchérit l'Uzumaki avec un sourire.

\- Ah ! Ton renard aussi voulait nous voir coucher par terre à se rouler l'un sur l'autre !

\- Si tu savais toutes les images qu'il m'envoyait ! Même Jiraya n'a jamais rien dû écrire d'aussi pervers dans ses bouquins !

\- J'accepte de prendre note de toutes les idées de ton renard pour y remédier, intervint alors Jiraya avec un petit rire. Ça fait un moment que mon éditeur veut que je sorte un roman gay. Quand vous voulez, je suis prêt à vous faire passer une petite interview pour que vous puissiez me donner le plus de détails possibles. Des détails croustillants bien sûr ! Et j'attends aussi le futur récit de votre nuit de noces, ne l'oubliez pas !

En réponse à son interruption, le Sennin eut droit à un violent coup sur la tête de la part de Tsunade et d'un raclement de gorge énervé de Fugaku Uchiwa.

\- Le duel n'est pas encore terminé, se mêla le chef du clan Uchiwa. Naruto, je vous prie d'écouter Sasuke et de mettre fin rapidement à ce duel. Que vous puissiez enfin décliner sa demande en mariage et que l'on stoppe définitivement cette mascarade !

\- Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas à vous de décider de l'issue de ce duel, gronda Tsunade.

\- Je n'ai fait que reprendre les paroles de l'Uzumaki, se défendit avec venin le brun.

\- Et si nous les laissions reprendre leur duel ? Intervint Itachi en lançant un regard noir à son père. Sasuke n'est pas encore à terre, il peut donc encore très bien gagner.

\- Et Naruto n'a jamais dit qu'il refuserait sa main, beugla Hana dans les gradins. Il est juste trop timide pour dire à Sasuke devant ses parents qu'il rêve de le culbuter dans tous les recoins de l'arène !

\- Hana ! Gueulèrent dans un même cri Tsunade, Tsume, Kiba et Naruto cachant le rire peu discret d'Ino.

Hana n'avait vraiment aucune gêne, pensa le blond en se passant une main sur le visage. Qui avait pu avoir la brillante idée de l'inviter à assister à ce combat ? Il faudrait réellement qu'il pense à remercier son meilleur ami pour tous les merveilleux cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert depuis le début des tournois. Vraiment.

Finissant de se réparer une nouvelle – et il espérait la dernière – fois le nez, Naruto reporta son regard sur Sasuke. Cette petite pause improvisée lui avait fait du bien. L'Uchiwa avait fini d'haleter et ses membres ne semblaient plus être pris de convulsions. Le blond se demanda d'ailleurs si son renard n'avait pas distraitement injecté un peu de son chakra à son camarade pour le soigner lorsqu'ils étaient front contre front tout à l'heure. C'était tout à fait le genre de son animal. Et cela expliquerait pourquoi la lèvre de son camarade semblait comme miraculeusement guérie.

\- On reprend ? Interrogea alors Sasuke en reculant de quelques pas.

\- On reprend, répondit simplement le blond en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Cependant, avant qu'aucun des deux combattants n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, un effroyable cri de douleur résonna dans l'arène.

Naruto, qui jusque-là avait été dos au balcon des Kages, se retourna aussitôt. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne put qu'observer avec horreur son maître, une main accrochée au niveau de la poitrine, s'effondrer.

\- Jiraya ! Cria alors Tsunade en se précipitant vers son ami.

Sans attendre, le blond sauta sur le balcon, se jetant sur le vieil homme pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Sasori-san ! Hurla soudain Konan en portant secours à l'enseignant.

Comme Jiraya, celui-ci avait une main contre son cœur, une expression de forte douleur sur le visage, alors qu'il se retenait au mur du balcon des Uzumaki pour ne pas tomber à terre.

\- La barrière, croassa-t-il dans un gémissement de douleur. La barrière est attaquée par les humains !

A suivre…

* * *

 **Pitié ne tuez pas l'auteur, elle peut encore servir pour écrire la suite :P Je sais que c'est le deuxième chapitre qui finit comme ça (et ce n'est pas le dernier, je tiens à le dire maintenant) mais c'est bien aussi un peu de suspense, non ?**

 **J'espère quand même que les combats du duel vous ont plu, c'était franchement assez dur à écrire (d'ailleurs certains ont capté que je me suis fortement inspirée des combats Naruto/Sasuke qui ont lieu juste avant que Sasuke aille rejoindre Orochimaru ? Surtout le toit de l'hôpital)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: Horreur et consternation, les Humains attaquent la barrière !**

 **Date de parution du chapitre 20 :** **dimanche 15 juillet (ça sera un chapitre plus court que d'habitude)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Merci Hide-sunshine ^_^

 **Merci à** **Streema, Miss Casse-Gueule, Kitsuneko-narusasu, Yarney Liag, stormtrooper2, sasunaru-doujins, tenebreyami, Yaoiipowa9264, aneliouseni, nenesse, lachmymohamed, Mimily** (Ouais, Sasuke et Naruto qui se battent sérieusement pendant que leurs animaux fricottent au-dessus de leur tête, c'est trop la honte, mais en même temps si drôle à imaginer xD Ca leur fait une motivation supplémentaire en tout cas pour vite battre les Humains, plus vite les Humains retournent tranquillement chez eux et les laissent en paix, plus vite ils pourront reprendre leur combat !) **, TheGreenRaccoon, Nourson, Guest, tassm32, Kira** (ça aurait été moins drôle si les Humains étaient arrivés après les tournois :P Pour qui sera le Seme entre Naruto et Sasuke, vous verrez bien ce que les deux vont décider dans les prochains chapitres (faudra pas attendre longtemps, ils en parlent dans le chapitre 21) je ne dis rien en attendant) **sasu-hime et flo** (bon comme ce chapitre est court, il faut attendre le 21 pour voir des Humains et peut-être commencer à leur botter le cul par contre) **pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

Lorsque Jiraya s'était rendu sur les terres d'Iwa pour rencontrer son futur disciple, il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme, comme tous ses précédents élèves, l'accueille avec joie et reconnaissance.

Tout le monde, depuis le tragique incident impliquant les Uchiwa, savait qui était le Sennin et quelle mission il s'était donné. Tous les grands clans le harcelaient d'ailleurs quotidiennement en lui envoyant des centaines de missives l'implorant de venir jeter un œil à leurs enfants.

Pourtant, il aurait été faux de dire que le jeune Minato Namikaze avait été enchanté de la visite du célèbre Jiraya. Bien entendu, tous les habitants d'Iwa avaient été plus qu'heureux en apprenant que l'un des leurs avait été choisi par l'ermite aux grenouilles. Tous, sauf le principal concerné.

Minato n'avait jamais quitté sa province et n'avait même jamais rêvé de le faire. Il aimait sa vie dans les champs et les arbres. Cette vie simple et tranquille. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé aux querelles des grandes familles ni à l'agitation prétentieuse de la capitale. Et encore moins devoir quitter ses parents pour aller vivre avec des Henges qui n'avaient d'exceptionnel que leur nom et leur orgueil.

Il fallut l'intervention de Mito Uzumaki elle-même pour réussir à convaincre le jeune homme de la chance qui lui était offerte de pouvoir étudier sur le Mont Myôboku. Ce fut la promesse que seule une telle éducation lui permettrait d'aider à améliorer les conditions de vie et les regards jetés par les grands clans sur la province d'Iwa qui finirent de convaincre Minato.

Une promesse qui avait largement confirmé les doutes de Jiraya sur le fait qu'il avait, peut-être, enfin trouvé cet être dont lui avait parlé le Sennin Rikudô lorsqu'il avait porté son regard dans la source, douze ans plus tôt.

* * *

\- Jiraya !

Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita vers son maître. L'homme était par terre, d'une pâleur sinistre, une grimace de douleur lui barrant le visage et une main fermement accrochée à sa poitrine.

\- La barrière est attaquée ? Répéta Konan incrédule en aidant Sasori à s'asseoir.

\- Ils la bombardent, haleta Jiraya.

\- Ils essaient de la briser pour la traverser, compléta le professeur de Suna. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons pouvoir tenir.

Naruto releva la tête vers Tsunade. Celle-ci le fixait, ses yeux émeraudes ne cachant rien de son état de panique. Lui-même se sentait totalement perdu et terrorisé.

Les humains les attaquaient ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Et surtout, qu'étaient-ils supposés faire ?

Naruto parcourut la salle des yeux, espérant qu'une des personnes présente saurait quelles décisions ils étaient supposés prendre puisque les Kages n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Cependant, son regard ne trouva que des visages terrifiés, abasourdis, incrédules.

Les élèves présents, comme lui-même, étaient désemparés. Ils n'avaient jamais connu les Humains en dehors des livres d'histoires. Chacun regardait son voisin d'un air ébahi, les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient appris en cours les faisant frissonner d'horreur.

Les adultes, de leur côté, eux qui avaient côtoyé les Humains avant le massacre du clan Uzumaki et l'érection de la barrière, semblaient complètement affolés. Même Fugaku Uchiwa, se tenait là, blanc comme un mort et les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Un nouveau gémissement de douleur sortit Naruto de sa torpeur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être paralysé par la peur ! C'était le moment d'agir, et vite !

\- Konan, interpela le blond. Il faut que tu soutiennes Sasori-san en lui donnant de ton chakra. Tsunade et Shizune, faîtes de même avec Jiraya. Aidez-les à tenir le plus longtemps possible.

La directrice de Konoha et son assistance sortirent alors de leur transe. Sans plus attendre, elles apposèrent leurs mains sur le Sennin, leurs chakras venant remplir les canaux affaiblis du vieil homme.

\- Jûgo, continua Naruto en se tournant vers son cousin. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est dangereux. Que tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir, au contraire, envie de t'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Seulement, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Sasori-san, Jiraya… Nous tous, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

\- Naruto-san, répondit le roux, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous aider toi et Sasori-sensei.

\- Bien. Parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes à la barrière.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla aussitôt Fugaku. Quelle est donc cette nouvelle folie Uzumaki ? Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à jouer aux héros ! Nous sommes les plus proches de la frontière, nous devrions, au contraire, nous dépêcher de partir le plus vite possible pour se mettre à l'abri ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants, je vous le rappelle !

\- C'est justement parce que nous sommes les plus proches que nous devons faire quelque chose, répliqua le blond avec colère. La barrière ne tiendra pas très longtemps ! Jiraya ne tiendra pas très longtemps ! Et même si Sasori-san est un Uzumaki, il ne pourra pas maintenir la barrière seul lorsque l'ermite pervers sera à bout de forces !

\- Naruto, s'exclama Sakura visiblement terrorisée. C'est du suicide d'aller à la barrière si elle est sur le point de se rompre !

\- La barrière est un sceau Uzumaki qui se nourrit uniquement du chakra de ceux qui sont reliés à elle par une marque spécifique, expliqua Sasori, qui allait mieux maintenant que Konan lui transmettait un peu de son chakra. C'est-à-dire Jiraya-san et moi. Naruto a raison. Il faut que d'autres Henges aillent y apposer leurs marques. Des Henges qui possèdent une très grande capacité de chakra. Et le seul clan qui en possède une quantité hors du commun, c'est le clan Uzumaki.

\- Alors je viens aussi, assura aussitôt Sasuke.

\- Non ! S'écria alors Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ? Tonna le brun en retour. La barrière a besoin d'un maximum de chakra en attendant qu'Hokage-sama et Mizukage-sama arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul. Pas alors que mon corps déborde de chakra !

\- Si l'Uchiwa y va, intervint Suigetsu, alors je viens aussi. Je ne vais sûrement pas vous laisser aller vous amuser tous seuls à la frontière. Si Jûgo doit apposer sa marque sur la barrière, alors je le ferai aussi.

\- Vous n'êtes que des inconscients ! Beugla soudain Fugaku. Et si la barrière se rompt avant que vous ne l'ayez atteinte ? Que ferez-vous ? Vous êtes trop jeune pour affronter les Humains, ils vous tueront avant même que vous n'ayez compris ce qu'il vous arrive !

\- Que proposez-vous d'autre Uchiwa-san ? Questionna aussitôt Tsume, bras croisés, en lançant un regard méprisant à son interlocuteur. Que nous restions là sans rien faire pendant que notre monde est attaqué ? Alors que nous sommes les seuls à savoir qu'il est attaqué ? Vous vous faîtes vieux si c'est tout ce que vous avez à conseiller en tant que chef de la garde de l'Hokage !

\- Justement, répondit le brun, Hokage-sama n'est plus très loin d'ici. Nous pourrions envoyer un messager à son encontre pour lui expliquer la situation et savoir quels sont ses ordres !

\- Putain, mais vous êtes vraiment plus cons que je le pensais, hurla alors Hana.

\- Hana ! Gueulèrent alors Tsunade et Tsume.

\- Que croyez-vous que va nous dire l'Hokage ? Continua la jeune fille. D'aller soutenir la barrière ! Il faut empêcher qu'elle ne cède par tous les moyens ! Et si vous avez trop peur d'y aller, ce n'est pas un problème ! Moi je suis prête à partir tout de suite pour y donner mon chakra !

Le visage du chef du clan Uchiwa vira au rouge en un quart de seconde, de longues veines se dessinant sur son front, donnant un air encore bien plus sinistre à l'homme qu'en temps ordinaire.

Il fallait calmer la situation, sinon les choses allaient vite dégénérer. Les Inuzuka n'étaient pas connus pour leur calme, surtout pas en période de crise. Et Naruto préférait ne pas savoir combien de temps Fugaku pourrait supporter les offenses de la jeune fille sans exploser. Sachant toute la pression qu'avait dû emmagasiner l'homme au cours de l'après-midi, l'Uzumaki ne tenait pas à voir les dégâts que pouvaient causer l'animal d'un garde rapproché de l'Hokage en colère.

\- Hana, coupa Naruto. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu veuilles aller au-devant du danger avec nous, seulement, j'aurais une autre mission pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Couina la brune en portant son attention sur le renard. Non, ne me fais pas ça Naruto ! Je voulais botter le cul de quelques Humains moi ! Ça sera sûrement ma seule occasion !

\- Hana, soupira Kiba en se passant une main sur le visage, visiblement exaspéré par sa sœur.

\- Uchiwa-san n'a pas entièrement tort, poursuivit le renard. Il faudrait effectivement que quelqu'un aille à la rencontre des Kages pour leur faire part de la situation. J'ai besoin de ton flair pour trouver le Mizukage. Tsume doit rester ici pour prévenir d'une attaque des Humains si nous n'arrivons pas à la barrière à temps. Il faudra aussi qu'elle guide l'Hokage à Jûgo et moi lorsqu'il sera enfin arrivé. Et Kiba n'est clairement pas assez remis sur pied pour faire l'un ou l'autre.

\- Mais je t'en prie faux frère, souffla l'homme-chien en se rasseyant les bras croisés, insulte-moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant.

\- Kiba, sourit Naruto en retour. Ne t'en fais pas, avec l'évacuation des élèves et de leurs familles, tu auras largement de quoi t'occuper ici !

\- Ouais ouais, marmonna l'autre une moue boudeuse au visage. Aie !

\- Bon, je t'écoute, soupira Hana après avoir distraitement frappé du poing le crâne de son frère.

\- Ino, interpela aussitôt Naruto en se tournant vers la blonde. Jusqu'à quelle distance peux-tu communiquer avec tes pouvoirs ?

La Yamanaka fixa alors son camarade avec de grands yeux. Certes, les pouvoirs psychiques de son clan n'étaient un secret pour personne. Cependant, très peu en connaissait la teneur exacte. Même Sakura ne savait pas qu'elle avait la capacité de parler avec son père par télépathie lorsque celui-ci était à plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Assez loin, répondit-elle hébétée. Lorsqu'il me restait un sceau de restriction, j'arrivais à parler à ma mère qui réside à la capitale depuis Konoha. Maintenant qu'on m'a enlevé le dernier, j'imagine que je pourrais capter des esprits réceptifs encore plus loin.

« Alors marque l'empreinte de mon esprit. Puisque tu es la seule Yamanaka présente, tu vas devoir servir d'intermédiaire ».

\- Comment as-tu réussi à me parler par télépathie ? S'écria Ino estomaquée. Seul mon clan en a la capacité !

Toutes les personnes présentes fixèrent alors le blond avec curiosité, Sasuke le premier. Le clan Yamanaka était principalement connu pour sa faculté à entrer dans les esprits des gens. Il leur suffisait d'un simple contact pour pouvoir lire les pensées d'un individu. Et une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans la tête d'une personne, ils étaient capables d'y retourner autant de fois qu'ils le désiraient. C'était la raison pour laquelle leur clan fut chassé de tous les villages par le passé. Le pouvoir de toujours savoir les intentions ou les pensées des autres terrifiait les grandes familles au plus haut point.

C'était néanmoins grâce à ce pouvoir qu'Harashima Senju avait eu l'idée de créer un Service de Renseignement. Un service capable de surveiller, à leur insu, les Humains et ainsi éviter tout nouveau conflit avec eux. Néanmoins, même un tel pouvoir avait ses limites. Le massacre du clan Uzumaki en avait été la preuve.

Les Yamanaka ne pouvaient surveiller que les êtres dont ils avaient déjà marqué l'esprit. Ils avaient œuvré, avant la mise en place de la barrière, pour entrer en contact avec tous les Humains les plus haut placés ou ceux qui semblaient représenter une menace pour leur peuple. Seulement, même du côté des Humains, le massacre du clan Uzumaki fit l'effet d'un choc. Aucun membre influent ou extrémiste connu des Henges ne se doutaient qu'un attentat se préparait.

Le pouvoir des Yamanaka ne pouvait aller plus loin que les connaissances des êtres qu'ils avaient marqués. Ils n'étaient pas capables de prédire l'avenir et encore moins de connaître tous les complots qui naissaient dans les esprits des Humains. Cette triste nuit l'avait prouvée à tous.

\- Les Uzumaki ont plus d'un secret, gloussa le renard en réponse.

« Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion après tout ça » répondit la blonde par télépathie.

\- Avec plaisir, assura l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire. Marque également l'esprit de Tsunade, Ero-Sennin, et Uchiwa-san. Il se peut que les Kages aient besoin de leur communiquer des instructions.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Ino en sautant déjà sur le balcon où se trouvait la directrice de Konoha.

\- Hors de question que je laisse un membre des Yamanaka marquer mon esprit ! Hurla Fugaku. Je suis le chef de la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage, c'est un crime que de vouloir s'infiltrer dans mon songe.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, déclara la télépathe, yeux fermés et concentrée à s'imprégner de l'esprit de Tsunade. Mon père vous a marqué depuis des années sur ordre d'Hokage-sama. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire à l'époque que vous n'ayez rien remarqué.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla l'Uchiwa.

\- Passons, s'interposa la directrice de Konoha en sentant que la situation risquait à nouveau de dégénérer d'un moment à l'autre. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour de telles chamailleries.

\- Sasuke, continua Naruto en se tournant vers son camarade. Je voudrais que tu ailles avec Hana et Ino. Que tu les transportes dans les airs jusqu'au Mizuk….

\- Non, coupa aussitôt le brun.

\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à ça ! J'ai vraiment besoin que tu emmènes rapidement les filles à….

\- Et moi je ne te laisserai pas m'éloigner pour me mettre à l'abri alors que toi, tu comptes foncer tête baissée sur le danger !

\- S'il te plaît, comprends-moi, implora presque le renard. Tu n'es pas encore entièrement remis de ta blessure.

\- Et toi tu ne comprends pas à quel point je tiens à toi ! Cria en retour le phénix. Hors de question que j'aille me réfugier en sécurité sous les jupes du Mizukage pendant que toi, tu vas risquer ta vie ! Quoique tu dises, je viendrai avec toi ! Ce duel n'est pas terminé et je compte bien tout faire pour que nous puissions le finir un jour ! Et si pour cela, je dois surveiller tes arrières à la barrière pour empêcher les Humains de te botter le cul, ainsi soit-il !

\- Sasuke, commença Naruto avec inquiétude.

\- J'emmènerai les demoiselles jusqu'à Mizuke-sama, intervint soudain Itachi. Inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec mon petit frère, j'ai suffisamment essayé dans notre jeunesse pour savoir que c'est peine perdue. Qui plus est, mon dragon a toujours été plus rapide que son phénix, en particulier avec le poids de deux personnes sur le dos.

Alors que Sasuke envoyait un sourire de remerciement à son frère, Naruto poussa un lourd soupir de résiliation. Qu'objecter à cela de toute façon ?

\- D'accord, souffla le blond avec dépit. Itachi-san, Hana, Ino, vous allez aller à la rencontre du Mizukage pour lui faire part de la situation. Sur le chemin, je compte sur toi Ino pour prévenir ton père et l'Hokage. Tsume, Uchiwa-san, Kakashi-sensei et Asuma-sensei, je vous laisse vous charger de l'évacuation des lieux. Que tous ceux qui sont capables de voler ou de parcourir de longues distances rapidement utilisent les capacités de leur animal pour rejoindre rapidement Konohagakure. Les autres emprunteront les bus. Sakura, Hinata, les gens vont être paniqués lorsqu'ils apprendront ce qui se passe à la barrière. Tsunade, Shizune et Konan doivent rester avec Sasori-san et Jiraya pour les aider à maintenir la barrière jusqu'à ce qu'on l'atteigne. S'il y a des blessés, elles ne pourront pas s'en occuper. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Bien entendu ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en cœur.

\- J'aiderai ces demoiselles dans leur tâche, déclara soudain Mikoto. Il me reste encore des souvenirs de l'époque où j'étais l'élève de Tsunade-sama.

Naruto porta un regard surpris en direction de la brune. La mère de Sasuke avait été une disciple de la directrice de Konoha ? Vraiment, cette journée était riche en révélations.

\- Merci Mikoto, sourit Tsunade.

Avec un soupir, le blond fixa son regard sur Sasuke. Le phénix n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux lui criant qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de sa détermination précédente.

Merde, cet idiot allait vraiment l'accompagner à la frontière !

\- Que tous ceux qui sont assez suicidaire pour me suivre à la barrière aillent chercher un sac avec des vivres, de l'eau, une tente et des couvertures. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes sur les terrains d'entraînement au nord de la grande arène.

Un murmure d'approbation général répondit avant que tout le monde ne se mette en mouvement. En quelques secondes, l'arène se retrouva à moitié vide.

Naruto sauta alors sur le balcon des Kages. Bien que Shizune et Tsunade n'aient jamais cessé de le suppléer en chakra, Jiraya avait toujours l'air mal en point. Respirant fortement, suant à grosses gouttes, il semblait souffrir le martyr.

\- Tiens bon Ero-sennin, déclara le renard en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Une heure. Je ne te demande qu'une heure. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour atteindre la barrière et y apposer mon sceau en moins d'une heure. Il faut juste que tu tiennes jusqu'à notre arrivée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas gamin, marmonna le vieil homme en souriant faiblement. Je suis le célèbre Sennin Jiraya, je ne laisserai jamais des Humains traverser cette barrière. Tant que je serai en vie, je ne relâcherai pas mon sceau. Il y a bien trop de jeunes et jolies femmes qui comptent sur moi, je ne vais pas les laisser tomber. Elles accepteront peut-être un rendez-vous avec moi après que tout soit fini si ça se trouve !

\- Idiot, soupira Tsunade avant de porter son regard vers le jeune homme. Ne crains rien, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne tombe pas à court de chakra. Il tiendra une heure.

\- Merci baa-chan, répondit le blond avec reconnaissance.

Naruto se releva alors pour sortir à son tour de l'arène. Lui aussi devait aller récupérer des denrées. Il n'avait, après tout, aucune idée du temps qu'ils allaient devoir passer à la frontière en attendant l'arrivée des Kages.

\- Naruto vient ici un instant, l'interpela soudain Konan.

\- Il y a un problème avec Sasori-sensei ? S'enquit-il aussitôt avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, assura l'enseignant. Je supporte mieux la pression du sceau que Jiraya.

Soulagé, le blond se tourna alors vers sa cousine. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, celle-ci vint poser ses deux mains à la base de son cou, lui insufflant un peu de son chakra.

\- Konan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria le renard. Ne gaspille pas ton chakra pour moi, garde le pour Sasori-san !

\- J'étais d'accord avec son idée, contra le professeur. Je peux encore tenir sur mes réserves de chakra un certain temps. Toi, par contre, il va t'en falloir beaucoup pour apposer ton sceau sur la barrière. Et tu sors tout juste d'un combat, je te le rappelle.

\- J'ai encore de très grandes réserves, répliqua Naruto. Il faut plutôt que vous pensiez à vous et que…

\- Et si tu disais juste merci et que tu t'en allais maintenant ? Coupa Konan en soufflant d'exaspération.

Le plus jeune rigola en réponse. Il avait l'impression d'être un Menma impoli, repris par sa mère.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Va sauver le monde maintenant morveux, croassa Jiraya quelques mètres plus loin.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto s'éclipsa alors. Même si le Sennin et Sasori essayaient de faire bonne figure, il savait que le temps était compté.

Dehors, il fut un instant ébloui par le soleil. Autour de lui, des familles se baladaient gaiement en riant, inconsciente de ce qui se déroulait à peine à quelques kilomètres de là. C'était une belle journée d'été après tout. Et il comptait tout faire pour que cette journée reste à jamais dans l'histoire comme ayant été une simple journée.

En se dirigeant vers les terrains d'entraînement, il fut heureux de croiser Itachi, Ino et Hana en train de se préparer à partir. L'Uchiwa, sous sa forme de dragon – et qu'est-ce qu'il était impressionnant sous cette forme ! Imposant, majestueux, sublime, Naruto perçut clairement le cœur de son renard faire un bon ! Son animal préférait tout de même le phénix de Sasuke, mais il n'empêche que le dragon d'Itachi lui envoya tout de même quelques frissons – déployait élégamment ses ailes vers le sol, la tête humblement baissée, pour permettre aux filles de prendre place sur son dos.

Une fois tout le monde bien accroché, le dragon s'éleva rapidement, fendant violemment les airs de ses longues ailes. Alors que le petit groupe s'éloignait, Naruto perçut très clairement Hana aboyer avec force la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. Se passant une main sur le visage, l'Uzumaki espérait que ces trois-là allaient s'en sortir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir envoyé Kiba finalement. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune entre son meilleur ami et les Uchiwa. Avec le recul, il se demandait si cela avait vraiment été la plus sage des décisions d'envoyer les deux héritiers Inuzuka et Uchiwa ensemble…

Il espérait vraiment qu'Hana arriverait à se tenir correctement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le Mizukage. Vu son animosité envers Fugaku, il croisait réellement les doigts pour qu'elle arrive à se retenir. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle allait vite avoir envie d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à l'ainé Uchiwa lorsque leur mission serait remplie.

Haussant finalement les épaules, Naruto se rappela que c'était Itachi qui s'était dévoué. Et puisqu'il lui en voulait toujours pour la veille – et le petit duel surprise du jour – il souhaita simplement bonne chance au plus vieux dans sa tête avant de reprendre tranquillement sa route.

Lorsque le terrain d'entraînement fut en vue, le blond se demanda s'il devait être étonné en voyant le nombre de personnes qui était apparemment assez suicidaire pour l'accompagner. Comme prévu, Jûgo et Suigetsu étaient là, enfermés dans leur bulle à se parler à voix basse tout en se touchant distraitement une main, un bras, une joue tout en se faisant des sourires – non, il n'était pas jaloux, absolument pas. Sasuke était également là, un premier sac bien chargé sur le dos, un second en main qu'il lui tendit avec un rictus moqueur. Plus surprenant, Kakashi-sensei aussi était présent, adossé à un arbre à lire son bouquin, tout en surveillant discrètement du coin de l'œil les trois dingues de l'équipe 1 en train de mimer la manière dont ils rêvaient de découper en morceaux les Humains…. Bon ok, Naruto n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir que l'équipe 1 ait envie d'être de la partie – il avait lui-même dit que les suicidaires pouvaient venir après tout. Par contre, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Shikamaru et Shino soient eux aussi présent.

\- Quelle galère, soupira le Nara en voyant le sourcil relevé du blond. Après avoir redonné un peu de chakra à Sasuke, Ino et Sakura, m'ont crié dessus pour que je vienne avec toi. Et comme Hinata, Chôji et Kiba avaient peur que tu fasses n'importe quoi sans personne pour te surveiller, ils ont eux aussi poussé pour qu'on te suive.

\- Et c'est toi et Shino qu'ils ont envoyés pour me tenir à l'œil ? Répliqua perplexe le renard.

\- Je suis là pour m'assurer que Shikamaru ne s'endorme pas au lieu de te surveiller, clarifia Shino.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant cela. Il imaginait aisément la scène dans sa tête. Cela ressemblait tellement à ses amis de fonder plein d'espoir en Shikamaru, avant de se rappeler que ce qui caractérise le plus le Nara, c'était sa fainéantise !

\- Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt aider à l'évacuation Kakashi-sensei ? Lança distraitement Sasuke.

\- Mah, je pense qu'Asuma et les autres professeurs y arriveront parfaitement sans mon aide, déclara l'enseignant sans détacher son regard de son bouquin. Et puis, même si je ne doute pas que Naruto ait lu énormément de choses au sujet du sceau qui forme la barrière sur le Mont Myôboku, je suis l'une des rares personnes encore vivantes qui était présente quand Jiraya et Sasori l'ont érigée. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour expliquer le fonctionnement du sceau lorsqu'on sera à la frontière.

\- Merci Kakashi-sensei, murmura le blond avec un sourire franc.

L'homme avait raison, Naruto n'avait pas réellement pensé qu'il allait devoir enseigner aux autres comment apposer leur marque sur la barrière. En tant qu'Uzumaki, Jûgo comprendrait parfaitement, le blond n'en avait aucun doute. Son cousin cachait bien son jeu, mais Naruto savait qu'il avait la même facilité que lui pour visionner les chakras. Il n'aurait qu'à lui montrer une fois ce qu'il attendait de lui et ça suffirait.

Avec les autres par contre, ce serait beaucoup moins simple… La présence du professeur était une bonne idée finalement. Surtout si celui-ci avait vu naître ce sceau plus d'une décennie plus tôt. Naruto ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû poser énormément de questions au Sennin par la suite. Cela avait dû être un sacré spectacle après tout.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda alors l'Uzumaki en enfilant son sac.

\- Il y a deux personnes qui se dirigent vers nous, déclara alors Shino en pointant du doigt deux silhouettes qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

\- Kankuro-sensei et Temari-sensei ? S'étonna Jûgo en les reconnaissant.

\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir, annonça Kakashi en rangeant son bouquin. Si jamais la barrière devait céder avant qu'on l'atteigne, nous aurons besoin d'eux pour ralentir les Humains.

\- Après des années à n'avoir que des élèves sur qui m'entraîner, proclama Kankuro avec un sourire sadique lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, c'est un vrai plaisir que de pouvoir vous accompagner pour chasser des Humains avec mes toiles !

\- Et mes ailes peuvent repousser toutes les attaques ennemies, rajouta Temari.

Maintenant qu'ils semblaient tous là, Naruto étudia du regard toutes les personnes autour de lui. Il pouvait lire la détermination dans les yeux de chacun d'eux – y compris ceux de Shikamaru, même si bien cachée derrière un bâillement. Ils avaient tous parfaitement conscience des risques qu'ils prenaient à le suivre. Comme ils réalisaient l'horreur qui découlerait sur leur peuple s'ils venaient à échouer dans leur mission.

Le blond plongea un instant dans les iris noirs de Sasuke. Ils avaient tous des amis, des parents, des êtres chers à protéger. C'était ce qui faisait leur force. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils allaient arriver à la barrière avant que celle-ci ne cède et la renforcer. Une promesse muette peinte sur chacun de leur visage.

Une heure. Ils avaient une heure pour arriver à la barrière. C'était ce qu'il avait juré au Sennin et c'était ce qu'ils feraient.

\- Allons-y !

Sans attendre, des ailes fendirent les airs, des griffes sortirent de leurs mains, des poils, des plumes poussèrent sur leurs bras. Excepté les êtres d'eau, chacun prit la forme de son animal.

En moins d'une minute, le renard de Jûgo se tenait fièrement entre de celui de Naruto et le griffon de Kakashi, faisant un signe de tête à Suigetsu pour qu'il grimpe sur son dos. De leur côté, les membres de l'équipe 1 n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Dariu s'était changé en magnifique léopard et Haku n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de prendre place sur son dos. Chôjûrô, lui, s'était rapproché de Sasuke et lorsque celui-ci eut fini sa transformation, il prit place entre ses ailes. Kankuro faisant de même avec Temari une fois qu'elle eut terminée de prendre la forme d'un majestueux albatros.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu auparavant la forme de l'animal de Shino. Il fut un instant estomaqué lorsqu'il vit son corps se décomposer sous ses yeux en des milliers d'insectes volants. Shikamaru, lui, loin d'être surpris par la chose, se contenta d'attraper le sac de son camarade avant de se laisser tranquillement porter par le nuage d'insectes.

\- Shikamaru, tu sais voler, fit remarquer l'Uzumaki alors que le Nara se couchait à présent tranquillement sur l'essaim.

\- Trop galère, répondit simplement le brun. Je garde mes forces pour plus tard comme ça.

Naruto préféra ne rien ajouter, se contenter de hocher la tête de gauche à droite avec lassitude.

\- C'est parti !

Le chrono était lancé et la pensée que seule la mort les attendait s'ils perdaient résonnait à présent en boucle dans leur tête.

A suivre….

* * *

 **Je vous rassure, le chapitre 21 fait deux fois plus de pages que celui-là.**

 **Dans le prochain numéro** **: la barrière, les Humains, une boule de feu et peut-être des bisous (pas avec les Humains, hein, faut pas déconner)**

 **Date de sortie** **: dimanche 19 août (désolé, pas avant, je pars en vacances sans mon ordi début août)  
**


	23. Chapter 21

**Instinct Animal**

 **Résumé :** Dans un monde régit par l'instinct animal, sa tête lui disait qu'il ferait le meilleur des partenaires pour concevoir un enfant, mais son cœur, le pire. Lequel des deux devait-il suivre ? SasuNaru

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Hide-sunshine ^_^

 **Merci à** **sasunaru-doujins, Guest, stormtrooper2, Li, tassm32, nenesse, tonaru, aneliouseni, Streema, Mimily, Nourson, MiaoiFuki, et Kitsuneko-narusasu** **pour vos reviews !** Comme je poste ce chapitre plus tard que prévu, je n'ai répondu qu'à très peu de vos reviews, j'en suis désolée. Je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre ce soir, alors je vais essayer de répondre aux questions dans les prochains jours et je vous dis vraiment à tous un grand merci !

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

Lorsque Minato mis, pour la première fois, les pieds sur le Mont Myôboku, il ne sut pas trop quoi penser. Certes, l'endroit était beau et avait un air solennel, presque sacré. Cependant, il était surtout habité par une étrange créature à la chevelure rouge. Tomate, c'était ainsi que les autres élèves l'appelaient. Ou « _piment Habanero_ » s'ils voulaient l'énerver.

Même si tous les autres disciples se moquaient de la jeune fille et de son caractère tempétueux, Minato tomba instantanément sous son charme. Bien entendu, l'attraction ne fut pas réciproque. Néanmoins, dès la seconde où ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles bleues de Kushina Uzumaki, il sut que se tenait devant lui sa future épouse.

Kushina était aussi belle que rebelle, vive d'esprit et intelligente. Fière d'être une Uzumaki, celle qui serait un jour promue à prendre la tête de son clan, rêvait de devenir la première femme Hokage et d'accomplir de grandes choses. Et ce fut à force de l'entendre en parler encore et encore, que lui-même se prit à rêver de devenir Hokage.

Bientôt, ils devinrent les deux meilleurs disciples du Sennin, recevant sans cesse louanges et félicitations pour leurs progrès et leurs recherches. Néanmoins, malgré tous les compliments, Kushina ne posait toujours que des regards septiques sur l'Henge d'Iwa.

Un regard qui changea du tout au tout un bel après-midi d'automne. Alors que la jeune fille se baladait tranquillement sous sa forme animale dans la forêt, elle fut subitement attaquée par des Humains. Reprenant forme humaine pour leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur d'elle, les Humains redoublèrent de haine et de colère à son encontre.

Ils la pourchassèrent alors dans la forêt, lui lançant insultes et cailloux, lui promettant mille maux s'ils venaient à l'attraper. Épuisée, désespérée et à cours de chakra à cause de ses nombreux sceaux de restriction, la jeune Kushina finit par s'écrouler sur le sol. Et ce fut au moment où ses agresseurs allaient abuser d'elle qu'un miracle arriva.

Minato, qui avait entendu ses appels au secours à travers les bois, était venu la sauver. Celui qu'elle considérait comme un moins-que-rien, un traître qui voulait lui voler le titre d'Hokage, un faible de la province d'Iwa, celui-là même, était venu la secourir. Il combattit les Humains facilement et les fit fuir en un rien de temps. Puis tel un prince de conte de fées sauvant une princesse des griffes d'un dragon, il la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter en sécurité au village le plus proche.

Ce jour-là, Kushina Uzumaki tomba éperdument amoureuse de Minato Namikaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils couraient comme des fous à travers la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres, sautant au-dessus des troncs et des racines, faisant fi de la douleur dans leurs membres et des battements infernaux de leur cœur. Telle une meute suivant son meneur, Naruto pouvait entendre à quelques mètres derrière lui Jûgo et Darui, le bruit de leurs pattes s'abattant lourdement sur le sol, le son de leurs respirations frénétiques lui hurlant à quel point la cadence qu'il leur avait imposée était difficile.

Pourtant, le renard ne comptait pas ralentir pour autant. Comme il savait que, malgré leur fatigue, ni Jûgo ni Darui ne flancheraient avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la barrière. L'adrénaline et la peur se mélangeaient bien trop dans leurs veines pour laisser l'idée même de s'arrêter pour se reposer leur traverser l'esprit.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Naruto pouvait le sentir. Ou plutôt les sentir. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais tel un cauchemar qu'il revivait éveillé, ses narines avaient tout de suite capté et reconnu l'odeur des Humains. L'odeur de ces êtres qui lui avaient arraché son clan et sa vie heureuse treize années plus tôt.

La forêt de l'Ouest avait toujours été la forêt des Uzumaki, le clan y vivant dans un magnifique et grand village. Et comme s'ils cherchaient à tourner un peu plus le couteau dans ses plaies, les Humains avaient justement décidé d'attaquer la barrière non loin du lieu où s'était autrefois tenu le village.

Alors que son esprit n'aurait dû penser qu'à courir et aller toujours plus vite, les images de son enfance défilaient par moment devant ses yeux. Des instants de bonheur, entourés de l'amour de ses parents et des villageois. Des instants qui s'effaçaient à chaque pas un peu plus au profit du souvenir des flammes et des cris de terreur de cette terrible nuit.

Jamais il ne laisserait cela se reproduire. Jamais. Hors de question qu'il laisse un seul enfant vivre ce que lui-même avait dû vivre. C'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait, quitte à en mourir.

Sentant la rage commencer à l'envahir, Naruto tenta de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme. Pas alors que tant de monde comptait sur lui. Inspirant un grand coup, il se concentra sur son plan. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de commencer à lancer la phase 2 après tout.

« Ino, j'ai besoin que tu passes un message de ma part à Itachi… »

Lorsque la voix de la blonde résonna dans sa tête pour lui dire qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention, Naruto eut un sourire. Ils y arriveraient, il en était certain.

À plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la petite troupe, Sasuke fendait les airs de ses longues ailes, apercevant déjà au lointain le reflet caractéristique de la barrière. Ils y étaient presque. À peine quelques minutes de vol et ils seraient à la frontière.

À priori, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait ce calcul. Aussitôt, le griffon de Kakashi, qui avait pris leur tête depuis leur départ, accéléra encore l'allure. Sa blessure le tirait douloureusement depuis un moment – le fait d'avoir un passager sur le dos qui l'empêchait de pouvoir s'étirer à sa convenance n'aidant pas – cependant, il suivit le mouvement sans émettre la moindre objection. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir l'albatros de Temari et l'essaim de Shino – transportant un Shikamaru qui, malgré la situation semblait faire la sieste… - en faire de autant.

Sasuke jeta un œil en contre bas. Il arrivait à distinguer très clairement ses trois camarades terrestres. Il fallait dire qu'au vu de la taille des deux renards – surtout celui de Naruto, l'Uchiwa n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'animal du blond faisait près de deux mètres de haut – il était difficile de les manquer. Le phénix s'attarda un moment sur le dos de son ancien coéquipier. Il se demandait comment allait l'Uzumaki. Tel un vrai chef, il avait su prendre des décisions plus tôt lorsque la situation le réclamait – comme un vrai Hokage, pensa Sasuke. Pourtant, Naruto aussi devait se sentir déstabilisé, voire terrifié, par la situation. D'autant plus que si la barrière avait justement été conçue, c'était pour éviter qu'un second massacre n'aie un jour lieu.

Dès qu'ils auraient tous renforcé la barrière avec leur chakra, il parlerait au blond. Sasuke ne doutait pas que les événements actuels avaient dû réveiller pas mal de douleurs enfouies en lui. Surtout que, s'il ne se trompait pas, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus des ruines du village Uzumaki – oui, après avoir appris pour le clan Uzumaki lors de leur première année, il avait fait quelques recherches.

Sasuke se demandait aussi où ils en étaient à présent. Ils n'avaient pas terminé leur duel après tout. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour eux ? Ni lui ni le renard n'avait perdu, cependant au vu des réactions de Naruto, il pouvait en déduire que tout allait mieux maintenant entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto avait accepté le duel et avait eu l'air de vraiment tenir à lui pendant celui-ci.

Oui, il fallait réellement qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse une fois la situation avec les Humains réglée. Et qui sait, peut-être que, cette fois, il pourrait faire une vraie demande en mariage au blond. Il eut d'ailleurs un sourire en imaginant le visage rouge de gêne qu'aurait irrémédiablement son camarade s'il se mettait à genoux devant lui.

Une vive douleur tira soudain Sasuke de sa rêverie. Chôjûrô, en se mettant plus à son aise sur son dos, avait glissé ses deux jambes le long de ses côtes et avait, sans le faire exprès, frôlé un peu trop sa blessure avec son pied. Même si Sakura et Ino avaient essayé de le requinquer un peu tout à l'heure, sa blessure n'avait, elle, toujours pas guéri. Tsunade lui avait d'ailleurs confié le matin-même qu'il lui faudrait deux bonnes semaines avant de s'en remettre.

Cependant, pour l'instant, sa blessure et la douleur étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Il allait serrer les dents aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Hors de question qu'il laisse Naruto le renvoyer auprès des Kages à cause d'un petit bobo. Jamais il n'accepterait que son futur compagnon aille au-devant du danger sans lui. C'était son rôle de protéger Naruto à présent. Et il le ferait quoiqu'il arrive.

Une lueur attira tout à coup son attention. Les oreilles de Kakashi se redressèrent alors et Sasuke comprit que l'enseignant l'avait également vu. La chose recommença et le brun tenta de l'étudier du regard. C'était comme si la barrière était, de temps à autre, traversée par un flash lumineux. Un flash lumineux qui avait pour origine l'endroit où justement ils se rendaient.

Plissant les yeux, Sasuke essaya de voir ce qui se passait exactement à la frontière. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il distinguait clairement ce qui s'y déroulait. Les Humains étaient littéralement en train de bombarder la barrière. Et celle-ci absorbait le choc comme elle le pouvait, renvoyant la puissance de l'attaque sur toute sa longueur. Cependant, les effets commençaient déjà à se ressentir.

Naruto avait eu raison dans l'arène, Jiraya et Sasori ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. À chaque nouveau bombardement, la barrière semblait s'affiner un peu plus, jusqu'à être presque transparente à certains endroits. Et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

\- Sasuke, Temari-san !

Le phénix tourna alors la tête en direction de Shikamaru. Étonnement, le Nara était réveillé et fixait lui aussi la barrière avec attention.

\- Nous devons gagner du temps, s'exclama le brun. Nous n'avons aucune idée du temps qu'il nous faudra pour apposer nos marques. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Humains faire une brèche dans la barrière alors que nous sommes si près.

\- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Kakashi.

\- Que Sasuke et Temari-san s'élancent plus haut que la barrière dans le ciel, expliqua Shikamaru. Puis que Sasuke concentre le plus de chakra possible dans une boule de feu que Temari-san renverra avec son vent vers l'endroit où se tiennent actuellement les Humains. Cela devrait les faire reculer un peu.

\- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça l'enseignant. Ils seront obligés d'éteindre d'abord le feu avant de pouvoir continuer leur attaque. Sasuke, tu te sens assez en forme pour voler à haute altitude ?

\- Pas avec Chôjûrô sur mon dos, avoua l'Uchiwa. Il me ralentit déjà beaucoup.

\- Chôjûrô, interpela alors le griffon en se mettant à la hauteur du phénix. Tiens-toi prêt à sauter sur mon dos.

Déglutissant, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Accroupi entre les ailes de l'Uchiwa, il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait voulu venir. Alors qu'il jetait un regard peu rassuré vers le sol – Dieu, ils étaient haut ! – le mot suicide lui revient à l'esprit. Maudissant Darui et Haru qui l'avait convaincu de se joindre à l'aventure, il s'élança puis sauta sur le dos du griffon lorsque celui-ci se colla presque au phénix.

Chôjûrô soupira un grand coup lorsque, rouvrant les yeux, il vit que la manœuvre avait très bien réussi.

Aussitôt libre, Sasuke vola au-dessus du groupe, suivi par l'albatros – qui, à priori, n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'avoir toujours son passager. Bravant le froid et le vent, ils s'élancèrent plus haut que les nuages, forçant leurs ailes à aller encore plus vite qu'auparavant.

\- Ça devrait suffire, s'écria soudain Temari.

Le phénix scruta un moment l'horizon. Effectivement, ils avaient continué à se rapprocher des Humains et se trouvaient à présent dans un superbe angle pour leur envoyer une petite surprise.

Plus bas, Sasuke aperçut les trois Henges terrestres courant comme des monstres vers la barrière. Ils allaient bientôt l'atteindre, ils étaient à moins de cinq kilomètres à présent.

Se stabilisant dans les airs, le brun fit un signe de tête à l'albatros avant de commencer à gonfler ses poumons de chakra. Il aspira autant qu'il lui était humainement possible avant de recracher le tout en une énorme boule de feu.

Lorsqu'il eut presque fini de vider ses poumons, il lança un nouveau signe de tête à la blonde. Aussitôt, celle-ci se cambra en arrière, concentrant son chakra dans ses ailes pour envoyer une forte bourrasque de vent vers la boule de feu.

Alors que la bourrasque allait s'abattre sur sa création, le phénix balança ses dernières réserves d'énergie dans ses ailes, de sorte à rendre encore plus forte la rafale de l'albatros.

Leur plan fonctionna à la perfection. Sasuke regarda avec plaisir la plus grosse boule de feu qu'il n'ait jamais conçu venir s'écraser de l'autre côté de la barrière, pile à l'endroit où les Humains avaient installé leur arsenal.

Bien sûr, ceux-ci avaient eu le temps de voir l'attaque venir et avaient réussi à s'écarter à temps. Néanmoins, lorsque la boule de feu toucha le sol, elle embrasa la terre sur plusieurs kilomètres, faisant reculer les Humains d'autant.

Reprenant son souffle, le phénix entama sa descente pour rejoindre Kakashi et les autres, l'albatros sur les talons. Leur groupe d'Henges volant fut le premier à atteindre la barrière, très vite rejoint par la meute de Naruto.

Dès qu'il posa pied à terre, Sasuke reprit aussitôt forme humaine. Épuisé et essoufflé, il se laissa tomber à même le sol, s'étalant de tout son long dans l'herbe à la manière de Shikamaru. Ce qui apporta d'ailleurs un sourire moqueur au Nara.

\- Cette attaque était une super idée, haleta Naruto, les mains sur les hanches en se mettant debout à côté de l'Uchiwa. Mais tu as en trop fait sur ce coup Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa aurait bien envoyé une réplique acerbe au blond, cependant son corps lui réclamait encore trop d'air pour être capable d'articuler quoique ce soit.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à Sasuke, défendit Kakashi en buvant une longue gorgée d'eau. La barrière était sur le point de céder. Il fallait qu'on gagne du temps.

Naruto porta alors son regard vers la barrière. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, il ne distinguait que de la fumée et des flammes. Les Humains étaient toujours là, il ressentait leur présence jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, cependant ils étaient partis se réfugier à plusieurs kilomètres de là. L'Uzumaki ne doutait pas qu'ils reviendraient dès que le feu se serait éteint, seulement, en attendant, cela leur laissait suffisamment de temps pour renforcer le sceau.

\- C'était super impressionnant à voir, ajouta Suigetsu. Je suis sûr que les Humains en ont pissé dans leur froc ! Ça leur apprendra à s'attaquer aux Henges !

\- Tu mérites bien le nom d'Uchiwa, renchérit Temari. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille boule de feu avant ! Ton père a de quoi être fier de toi !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à cette remarque. Si son père avait été là, il aurait été capable de dire qu'Itachi aurait fait mieux… Ou, qu'en tant qu'Uchiwa, c'était le minimum de savoir faire des boules de feu… Aucune forme de reconnaissance en somme.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Naruto en s'accroupissant près de son visage.

\- Je pense que je vais survivre, répondit-il taquin.

\- Bois un peu d'eau, commanda le blond.

Sasuke grogna en tentant de se mettre en position assise. Il avait vraiment, mais vraiment trop forcé. Il sentait déjà de terribles courbatures envahir peu à peu ses membres. Il en détestait encore plus les humains…

Voyant la douleur sur le visage de son camarade, Naruto passa un bras dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser. Surpris, l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire de reconnaissance au blond.

Le phénix attrapa alors la bouteille que l'autre lui tendait, en buvant près de la moitié d'une seule traite. Il devait avoir l'air d'un homme ayant traversé le désert à vider ainsi la bouteille sans même respirer, mais il s'en fichait. Néanmoins, vu le petit sourire en coin de l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il lui rendit son bien, la même image avait dû traverser son esprit.

Naruto rangea sa gourde dans son sac, avant de jeter un regard à ses camarades. Suigetsu et Jûgo étaient dans un coin, le blond faisant, apparemment, un massage aux épaules de son coéquipier. Naruto ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Jûgo, mais vu la manière dont son corps semblait se décontracter, cela devait lui faire du bien. Temari, Kankuro et Kakashi étaient juste à côté du couple à discuter. Le blond ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, cependant puisque Temari faisait de temps à autre des signes en direction de la barrière, il supposa qu'ils devaient s'entretenir de ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis les airs. Contrairement à leur habitude, les membres de l'équipe 1 étaient tranquillement assis par terre – leurs épées sagement rangées dans leur fourreau – avec Shino et Shikamaru. Ils semblaient tous les cinq perdus dans leurs songes, la fatigue et la crainte visibles sur chaque trait de leur visage. Haku avait même porté l'une de ses mains à sa bouche, semblant mordre avec frénésie un de ses ongles. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille ainsi et cela lui envoya un désagréable frisson dans le dos. Il hésita à aller la voir pour la rassurer. Mais quels mots de sa part pourraient réellement la rassurer ? Lui-même sentait que l'horrible sentiment de panique qu'il avait au fond de lui ne s'apaiserait pas avant la venue des Kages. Au mieux.

L'Uzumaki termina sa ronde visuelle par Sasuke. Le phénix n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les membres aussi crispés que ceux d'un mort. Après pareille expédition, il devait souffrir le martyre. Surtout qu'il était toujours blessé.

Prenant pitié de son camarade, Naruto posa une main sur le flanc de celui-ci. Aussitôt, Sasuke sursauta. De surprise ou de douleur, le blond n'en fut pas sûr. Il préféra ne pas y porter attention, se concentrant sur la blessure de son ancien coéquipier. La plaie ne semblait pas s'être rouverte, mais les sutures avaient bien souffert des dernières heures. N'ayant pas ce qu'il fallait sous la main pour lui en refaire de nouvelles, Naruto utilisa un peu de son chakra pour tenter d'accélérer la cicatrisation. Au passage – Sasuke avait quand même fait fuir les Humains avec sa boule de feu, il méritait bien une récompense – il détendit un peu les muscles de l'Uchiwa, en particulier ceux de son dos. Pas entièrement – il devait garder suffisamment de son chakra pour renforcer le sceau de la barrière – mais assez pour que l'autre puisse bouger sans trop de douleur quelques heures.

Une fois fait, Naruto se releva, tendant aussitôt une main au phénix pour qu'il en fasse de même. Avec un sourire, Sasuke l'attrapa avant de se mettre à son tour debout.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que leur mine ne devienne plus grave. La récréation était finie, ils s'étaient suffisamment reposés. Il était l'heure de faire ce pourquoi ils étaient tous venus.

Pour commencer, il fallait évaluer la situation. Naruto se dirigea donc vers la barrière, concentrant déjà du chakra dans sa main.

De l'extérieur, cela se voyait que le sceau était en souffrance. Le Mont Myôboku se trouvant un peu plus au nord, le blond avait souvent parcouru cette forêt sous sa forme de renard. Il avait donc déjà pu observer la barrière des centaines de fois. Dans ses souvenirs, elle se tenait là, grande et fière, brillante de mille feux, semblant assez haute pour toucher les étoiles. À présent, elle n'était plus qu'un halo légèrement doré qui s'élevait à peine jusqu'à 7 ou 8 mètres au-dessus du sol. C'était, certes ce qui avait permis à Sasuke et Temari de faire fuir les Humains avec leur belle offensive, cependant cela signifiait que les Humains pouvaient également la franchir par les airs.

Naruto posa doucement sa main sur la barrière. Il pouvait clairement sentir le chakra de Jiraya et Sasori parcourir celle-ci. Jiraya était quasiment à court, cela aussi il ressentait très clairement. La barrière n'aurait pas tenu face à d'autres bombardements. Sans l'intervention précédente, elle aurait sûrement craqué.

Essayant de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait lu sur la création de la barrière, Naruto entama les signes de son invocation avant de reposer ses deux mains dessus. Aussitôt, un sceau gigantesque, d'une complexité effroyable apparut devant eux.

\- Voici le sceau, expliqua le blond. Et ça, ce sont les marques de Jiraya et Sasori.

Tout en disant cela, il montra une série de symboles qui entouraient le sceau principal. Il était presque difficile de discerner celui de Jiraya tant il semblait effacé, mais Sasuke le vit quand même.

L'Uchiwa observa avec attention tous les signes qui composaient la barrière. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Celui qui avait inventé pareil sceau était tout bonnement un génie, Sasuke n'aurait pu le qualifier autrement. C'était complexe mais à la fois tellement harmonieux, tellement ordonné. Une vraie partition de signes, un vrai chef d'œuvre.

\- Je vous rassure tout de suite, apposer vos marques sur la barrière ne sera pas difficile, continua Naruto. Par contre, une fois que vous l'aurez fait, vous serez à jamais liés à elle. Vous ressentirez jusque dans vos entrailles ses tourments, ses faiblesses.

Naruto fixa un instant dans les yeux chaque Henge présent. Il fallait qu'ils prennent conscience de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière possible. Qu'un lourd fardeau allait s'abattre sur leurs épaules s'ils le suivaient jusqu'au bout.

\- Le sceau se nourrit de chakra. Mais pas uniquement lorsque la barrière est attaquée. Il s'en nourrit tout le temps, tous les jours. C'est ce qui permet à la barrière de continuer à exister, même après toutes ces années.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Sasori, cependant le poids de la barrière n'avait cessé de peser de plus en plus lourd pour Jiraya ces dernières années. Il avait fallu du temps à l'Uzumaki pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec son maître. Pourquoi il avait de plus en plus besoin de faire des siestes. Pourquoi il fatiguait chaque jour un peu plus. Pourquoi son chakra n'était pas tous les jours constant. Il n'en prit conscience que lorsqu'il tomba sur les écrits de son père. Écrits qui expliquaient comment il serait possible d'ériger une frontière matérielle entre les terres des Humains et celles des Henges s'il le fallait un jour.

Son père venait à peine d'être élu Hokage lorsqu'il avait rédigé ces textes. Et, avec l'aide de sa mère, il avait inventé le sceau qu'ils avaient maintenant sous les yeux. Ses parents avaient pensé au moindre détail lors de sa conception et avaient envisagé toutes les conséquences pour celui qui y ajouterait sa marque. Et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Les conséquences étaient réelles et devenaient de plus en plus importantes avec l'âge.

\- Une fois votre marque apposée, tous les jours vous sentirez le sceau vous voler un peu de votre chakra pour se rassasier. Il faut que vous compreniez que cela pourrait affecter votre futur. Certes, nous sommes aujourd'hui nombreux à venir supporter la barrière et d'autres nous suivrons dans l'avenir. Cependant, cela aura quand même un impact sur votre quotidien.

Naruto supposait qu'en tant qu'Uzumaki, Sasori ne ressentait pas les mêmes pertes de chakra que Jiraya. Ses parents avaient d'ailleurs précisé et surligné dans leurs écrits que seuls des Uzumaki ou des Henges possédant une extraordinaire quantité de chakra devaient y apposer leur marque et qu'ils en ressentiraient beaucoup moins les conséquences que des Henges ordinaires.

Jiraya n'était pas un Henge ordinaire. De ce que Naruto avait appris, il avait lui-même eu une réserve de chakra digne d'un Uzumaki dans sa jeunesse. Alors même si le Sennin faisait croire qu'il préférait aujourd'hui plus se consacrer à ses romans idiots ou à draguer des jeunes filles qui ne voudraient jamais de lui, le blond savait. Il savait que la barrière emportait lentement mais sûrement Jiraya vers sa tombe.

Il en avait d'ailleurs pas mal discuté avec ses cousins et eux aussi en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion. Puisque le vieil homme avait désigné Konan comme son successeur à la tête du Mont Myôboku, ils avaient même essayé de lui souffler qu'ils pourraient, eux aussi, aller apposer leurs marques sur la barrière. Officiellement pour la renforcer, officieusement pour alléger un peu le Sennin. Jiraya en avait ri et les avait gentiment envoyés balader.

Naruto avait souvent regretté qu'ils ne soient pas passés outre les ordres de Jiraya. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir le faire. Et il espérait réellement que le sceau choisisse de se nourrir en priorité avec le chakra des Uzumaki si on lui en offrait deux de plus. La barrière pouvait lui voler autant de chakra qu'elle le voulait, il n'en manquerait jamais, c'était un fait.

\- Je vous remercie tous d'être venus, assura Naruto. Je vous remercie de vouloir, à votre tour, porter ce fardeau. Cependant, sachez que si vous ne voulez plus le faire, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Il s'agit de votre vie et de votre avenir, vous seuls avez le droit de décider.

Le blond avait dit ses derniers mots en fixant intensément Sasuke. L'Uchiwa voulait suivre les pas de son père et entrer dans la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage. Ce n'était pas pour rien que, treize ans plus tôt, Fugaku Uchiwa n'avait pas proposé d'aider à l'érection de la barrière. Et Naruto espérait vraiment que Sasuke comprenne la perche qu'il était en train de lui tendre et s'en saisisse.

Il ne voulait pas voir le brun dépérir chaque jour à cause du sceau. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Naruto ne supporterait pas de voir l'Uchiwa souffrir. Car, au plus profond de lui, il avait toujours cette terrible envie de finir sa vie aux côtés du phénix. Et même si leur duel avait été stoppé, cela ne voulait pas dire que cet avenir n'était plus possible. Au contraire.

\- Naruto, soupira Sasuke.

Lentement, le phénix s'avança, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un pas du blond. Sasuke n'était pas idiot, il avait très bien compris les sous-entendus de son camarade. Cependant, maintenant, c'était à lui de faire comprendre certaines choses à l'Uzumaki.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit dans ma demande en duel tout à l'heure ? Questionna le brun en prenant les deux mains de son coéquipier entre les siennes. Je t'aime et je veux passer tout le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Jusqu'à la mort, je veux que tu sois mien. Comme je serai, en retour, tien.

Délicatement, Sasuke vint poser son front contre celui de Naruto. Celui-ci était encore brûlant et en sueur, seulement cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le brun. Au contraire, l'odeur de la transpiration et le souffle régulier de l'Uzumaki éveillait un feu dévorant dans ses entrailles. Un feu encore plus fort et ardent que celui formé par la rage que Karine avait déclenchée chez lui deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait déclaré vouloir de lui pour mari.

\- Je veux ne former qu'un avec toi, continua-t-il en caressant distraitement de ses pouces les mains dorées entre les siennes. Alors, si je ne suis pas assez fort pour apprendre à vivre normalement après avoir apposé ma marque sur cette barrière, c'est que je ne suis pas digne de t'épouser. Je te le répète, je n'ai pas peur. Comment pourrais-je seulement avoir peur ?

Le doux son du rire de Sasuke chatouilla les oreilles de Naruto. Le blond avait ses prunelles ancrées dans celle de l'Uchiwa. Il semblait presque hypnotisé par elles. Hypnotisé par les flammes de détermination qu'il y voyait. Les mêmes flammes qui animaient tout son être.

\- Comment pourrions-nous avoir peur alors que toi, poursuivit le brun doucement, toi, tu te tiens là, devant nous, brave et téméraire ? Alors que tu nous guides, tel un Kage, vers un monde de paix ? Nous t'avons tous suivi en ayant parfaitement conscience que toute paix demande un prix. Et nous sommes tous prêt à t'aider à le payer, n'en doute jamais.

\- Il a raison, acquiesça Shikamaru. Même le premier Hokage n'a pas réussi à gagner la guerre seul. Il l'a gagné grâce aux personnes qu'il avait convaincu de le suivre. Chacun d'eux savait ce qu'il risquait à l'écouter, et pourtant, aucun n'a fait marche arrière. Et même si ce sont les Uzumaki, avec Mito à leur tête, qui a donné le coup de grâce aux Humains, Harashima Senju avait déjà bien percé leur défense avant cela.

\- Pas moyen qu'on recule maintenant, ajouta Suigetsu, tous les autres hochant de la tête derrière lui pour montrer qu'ils pensaient la même chose. On est là pour une raison et aucun de nous ne repartira sans être sûr et certain que le sceau a été suffisamment renforcé.

\- La situation est différente de celle dans laquelle nous étions lorsqu'il a été décidé d'ériger cette barrière, expliqua à son tour Kakashi. Je suis persuadé que Jiraya et Sasori étaient convaincus que c'était une bonne idée que seul un nombre restreint de personne ne soit lié à elle à l'époque. Mais regarde ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Personne à part nous ne sait que la barrière est attaquée ! Et si Jiraya et Sasori avaient décidé de se mettre à l'écart pour parler du bon vieux temps, ils auraient été incapables de nous prévenir de ce qu'il se passait. Stratégiquement, qu'aucun Henge proche d'un Kage n'ait de lien avec le sceau est une très mauvaise chose. Puisque tu veux devenir Hokage, tu devrais le comprendre et nous permettre d'y remédier.

\- Nous représentons le futur de notre peuple, intervint alors Shikamaru. De grands clans des deux pays, et même de Suna, sont réunis ici. Kakashi-sensei a soulevé un très bon point. Nous ne devons pas penser à nos avenirs personnels, mais à l'avenir de tous les Henges. Stratégiquement parlant, plus il y aura d'Henges qui seront liés à la barrière, plus il nous sera aisé de la protéger.

Ils avaient raison. Son propre père préconisait dans ses manuscrits qu'un certain nombre d'Henges, proche des pouvoirs en place, apposent leur marque sur le sceau. Même si la barrière venait à les rendre faibles, ils n'en resteraient pas moins liés à elle. Et sauvegarder la paix revenait à sauvegarder la barrière.

\- D'accord, s'exclama Naruto avec détermination en faisant un signe de tête à Kakashi. Vous avez gagné. Nous allons commencer. Je vais vous montrer à tous comment apposer votre marque sur la barrière.

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, le blond s'avança jusqu'au sceau avec le professeur. Au fond de lui, il était fier. Très fier de son peuple et en particulier des Henges présent ici avec lui. Ils représentaient la solidarité, le dévouement et l'altruisme si cher à ses parents. Même s'il n'avait plus que de vagues souvenirs de son père, il était certain que l'homme aurait été heureux en voyant tant de jeunes personnes prêtes ainsi à se sacrifier pour la sauvegarde de leur monde.

\- La première étape consiste à concentrer un maximum de chakra dans vos mains, expliqua Naruto. Mais pas n'importe quel chakra. Faites le vide dans vos esprits. Vous devez être calme et détendu pour trouver ce chakra. Aucune pensée négative ne doit vous traverser. Le seul sentiment qui doit vous animer, c'est la paix.

\- Pensez à des souvenirs heureux, ajouta Kakashi. À des souvenirs remplis d'amour et de joie. Pensez à la chaleur des bras de votre mère lorsqu'elle vous berçait enfant. Pensez au sourire de la personne que vous aimez. Pensez à tous les moments heureux que vous avez passé avec vos amis.

C'était sans nul doute l'un des plus grands secrets des Uzumaki. Chaque être ne possédait pas un, mais plusieurs sortes chakras. En fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire que chaque émotion engendrait un chakra différent dans le corps. Et chacun de ces chakras possédait ses propres forces et faiblesses.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser que l'émotion qui suscitait le chakra le plus puissant était la colère. Certes, lors d'un moment de rage, le chakra d'un Henge pouvait paraître comme décuplé. Cependant, la colère était un sentiment plutôt éphémère. Une personne pouvait se fâcher avec un ami un jour avant de lui accorder son pardon et rire à nouveau avec lui le lendemain.

Non, en réalité, le chakra le plus fort était celui qui naissait de l'amour qu'un être porté aux personnes qui lui sont chers. Parce que, malgré le temps, malgré les querelles du quotidien, c'était le seul sentiment qui ne disparaissait jamais. Le seul sentiment qui accompagnait tous les Henges jusqu'à leur mort. Leur amour pour leurs parents, pour leurs enfants, pour leur compagne/compagnon, pour leurs amis. Le seul chakra qui ne cesserait jamais de circuler dans leurs veines.

Et la barrière avait justement besoin de se nourrir d'un chakra éternel.

Tous les Henges présents fermèrent leurs yeux, se concentrant sur des souvenirs heureux. Un doux sourire naissant sur chacun de leur visage en repensant aux joies de leurs enfances, aux moments complices avec leurs parents, aux rires échangés avec leurs amis ces dernières années.

Instinctivement, Jugo et Suigetsu se rapprochèrent, collant leurs épaules ensemble. Une manière de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il incarnait l'un de leur souvenir les plus heureux.

Sentant comme un picotement dans son cou, Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Il fut un instant surpris de trouver Sasuke debout à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le brun fixait avec intensité sa nuque, un sourire tendre au visage. Le renard mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que l'autre contemplait ainsi. La marque. La morsure qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur première année. Alors que celle-ci avait, pendant si longtemps, représenté un mauvais souvenir pour lui, il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle incarnait un sentiment de bonheur pour l'Uchiwa. En tout cas, c'était ce que les étincelles dans les prunelles noires lui disaient.

Avec le recul, Naruto devait admettre qu'il ne détestait plus autant cette marque d'appartenance. Au contraire, lorsque Sasuke lui avait déclaré plus tôt qu'il était prêt à devenir sa femelle en cas de défaite, il avait même ressenti le besoin irrépressible d'aller mordre la chair tendre de la nuque de l'Uchiwa.

Et puis, qui savait vraiment ? Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de le faire prochainement. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus tout à fait contre l'idée que le phénix appose une nouvelle fois sa marque sur lui. À un endroit beaucoup plus visible cette fois.

\- Laissez ces souvenirs heureux vous envahir, continua Naruto. Ne pensez plus qu'à eux. Et lentement, concentrez votre chakra dans vos mains. Puisez autant de chakra que vos souvenirs vous donneront et regroupez-le dans vos mains.

Avec satisfaction, Naruto vit les paumes de ses camarades être entourées d'un magnifique halo doré. L'exact même halo que la barrière.

\- Maintenant approchez de la barrière, ordonna gentiment Kakashi. Ne pensez à rien d'autre, restez simplement concentrés sur vos souvenirs et approchez.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient encore les yeux fermés. Pourtant, ils s'avancèrent tous vers la barrière, formant une belle ligne droite, aucun ne se cognant à un autre au passage.

Naruto et Kakashi se retournèrent à leur tour pour faire face au sceau. L'enseignant ferma à son tour les yeux, recherchant déjà son souvenir le plus précieux dans sa tête.

Ayant entendu comme un murmure, Naruto, jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Sasuke se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux clos, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. L'Uzumaki cru que son corps allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant il trouvait beau l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Naruto, chuchota alors à nouveau le brun.

Aussitôt, le halo autour des mains du phénix redoubla d'intensité. Comprenant que c'était lui qui représentait le souvenir le plus heureux de Sasuke, le renard sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'Uchiwa ressentait tellement d'amour pour lui. Autant d'amour que lui-même ressentait pour le phénix, réalisa Naruto avec joie et soulagement.

Presque avec stupéfaction, le blond vit ses propres mains s'entourer elle aussi d'un intense halo doré. Finalement, Sasuke aussi représentait le sentiment le plus fort pour lui : l'amour. Fermant à son tour les yeux, Naruto se concentra sur les événements des derniers jours. Sur leur rencontre secrète sous l'arbre. Sur leurs baisers échangés à l'abri des regards. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur comme jamais auparavant en repensant à la demande en duel de l'Uchiwa qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit Kakashi qui avait entendu le reniflement de son élève et se doutait que celui-ci n'était pas en état de continuer. Placez lentement vos mains devant la barrière. Puis doucement, dirigez-y votre chakra.

Alors que tous s'exécutaient, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et pu voir avec joie de nouvelles marques s'ajouter autour du sceau à côté de celles de Jiraya et Sasori.

Le processus n'était en aucun cas douloureux. Cependant, plus un Henge avait pensé à des souvenirs heureux plus il avait concentré de chakra dans ses mains. De ce fait, lorsqu'ils finirent de transmettre leur chakra au sceau, la plupart tombèrent d'épuisement au sol, haletant avec force.

Ils auraient peut-être dû les prévenir qu'ils se sentiraient exténués pendant un moment après ça…

\- Est-ce que ça va Suigetsu ? S'enquit Jûgo avec inquiétude en voyant l'autre se coucher à même le sol, blanc comme un linge.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru cinq fois la même distance que tout à l'heure mais dans un temps encore plus court, souffla Darui en se laissant glisser contre un arbre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, articula avec difficulté Kakashi en allant lui aussi s'asseoir sous un arbre. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous récupérerez vos forces.

Ils avaient l'air tous vraiment pitoyable, songea avec amusement Naruto. Glissant un œil vers Sasuke, il vit que celui-ci essayait de faire bonne figure en se tenant toujours debout à côté de lui, alors qu'il ne devait rêver que d'une chose : s'allonger de tout son long par terre comme Shikamaru et Suigetsu l'avaient fait.

En fait, seul Jûgo et lui avaient l'air encore à peu près en forme. Naruto se sentait tout de même vidé de ses forces. Cependant, s'il l'avait fallu, il aurait encore été capable de reprendre sa forme animale et de rentrer au village temporaire où se tenaient les tournois pour y passer la nuit. Il était certain que si Sasuke ou même Kakashi devaient reprendre sa forme animale maintenant, il en mourrait aussitôt d'épuisement.

Avec délicatesse, Naruto passa un de ses bras autour des hanches de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci le regarda alors avec étonnement. Néanmoins, il ne prononça pas un mot pour autant, se laissant gentiment guider par le blond sous le même arbre où étaient Shino et Kakashi.

Alors que Temari et Kankuro se levaient en grimaçant pour venir à leur tour prendre place à l'ombre des arbres, un bruit les stoppa.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, de nombreux cris résonnèrent dans les forêts. Des voix d'hommes qui semblaient beugler des ordres. À travers la fumée, des silhouettes se dessinèrent alors.

Ils finirent par distinguer un petit groupe d'Humain, une vingtaine d'hommes à peu près, qui s'activaient d'un côté à éteindre les flammes, et de l'autre à rechercher au sol les morceaux de l'arme qu'ils utilisaient plus tôt pour bombarder la barrière. Dans leur fuite pour échapper à la boule de feu de Sasuke, ils avaient dû la laisser sur place. Et bien entendu, la force cumulée du feu de l'Uchiwa et du vent de Temari avait pulvérisé celle-ci en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Ces satanés Henges ont détruit notre catapulte, s'écria un homme avec colère.

\- Hashimoto, apostropha un autre. Cours à Ame prévenir le général qu'il nous en faut un nouveau ! Et d'urgence ! Les ingénieurs doivent avoir fini de construire le deuxième, qu'il nous la rapporte le plus vite possible !

Les Humains ressemblaient à des militaires, tous habillés de vêtements identiques de couleur vert foncé. Sur leur dos, ils portaient tous des sabres ou des arbalètes, visiblement prêt à attaquer les Henges dès qu'ils auraient franchis la frontière.

\- Commandant, tonitrua un soldat en pointant son doigt avec la barrière. Regardez commandant ! On dirait que la barrière s'est comme réparée pendant que nous battions en retraite.

Effectivement, la barrière se tenait à nouveau éblouissante et haute dans le ciel, identique aux souvenirs de Naruto.

Quatorze personnes étaient à présent reliées au sceau, dont trois Uzumaki. Il serait beaucoup moins facile à présent pour les Humains d'affaiblir la barrière. Surtout que maintenant que les Kages étaient au courant de la situation et en chemin, d'autres personnes allaient sûrement ajouter leur marque dans les prochains jours.

\- Enfoirés d'Henges, proféra celui qui semblait être le commandant. Ils doivent avoir un système de sécurité relié à la frontière ! Faites attention, puisqu'ils nous ont attaqués et ont réparé la barrière, ils ne doivent pas être loin !

\- Commandant, regardez ! S'exclama un soldat tout proche de la barrière. Je vois des gens-là ! Ils nous observent !

Maintenant qu'ils avaient éteint le feu, la fumée avait quasiment fini de se dissiper. Le sceau ne faisait pas qu'empêcher les Humains de passer, l'attaque de Sasuke n'avait eu aucune répercussion de leur côté. Le sceau était là pour les protéger de tous les dangers, y compris d'un incendie. C'est pourquoi, il n'y avait aucune fumée là où ils se tenaient pour les cacher du regard de leurs ennemis.

\- Commandant, continua le soldat. Venez-vous voir, ces pleutres ont envoyé des enfants ! On dirait des adolescents ! Il y a un adulte aux cheveux gris avec eux, mais pour le reste, on dirait qu'ils ont moins de 20 ans !

\- Ahahaha, se mit à rire bruyamment le commandant. Les Henges ne sont que des lâches ! Ils envoient leurs propres enfants à la frontière pour les protéger ! Cette espèce est vraiment la honte de cette planète !

Naruto, qui serrait les poings depuis le début en écoutant les Humains parler, cru qu'il n'allait pas réussir à retenir son renard tant celui-ci était énervé. Comment osaient-ils ? Alors qu'ils avaient lâchement assassiné en une seule nuit quasiment tout son clan, enfants inclus, comment osaient-ils les attaquer ainsi ?

\- Je me demande qui des deux devraient avoir le plus honte, s'exclama alors Shikamaru à haute voix. Celui qui attaque sournoisement un peuple qui ne lui a jamais rien fait, ou celui dont les jeunes adultes sont assez courageux pour partir au-devant du danger pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment ?

Aussitôt, le commandant arrêta de rire. Le visage crispé de colère, il s'avança vers la barrière, portant un regard noir vers Shikamaru qui était encore avachi par terre.

\- Sournoisement ? Répéta-t-il avec mépris. Votre peuple nous laisse mourir de faim et de froid alors que vos terres regorgent de richesses, et c'est nous qui sommes sournois ?

\- Nos terres ne sont pas différentes des vôtres, répondit Kakashi. Avant que nous vous les donnions, certaines appartenaient même à mes ancêtres, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Le problème, c'est que vous n'avez fait que perdre encore et encore tout ce que le sol vous donnait sans jamais laisser la terre se reposer. Aujourd'hui, fatiguée, celle-ci ne vous donne plus rien. En quoi votre mauvaise gestion est de notre faute ?

\- Quel Henge éhonté, lança le commandant à ses hommes. Ils osent dire que notre malheur est de notre faute ? Moi je pense plutôt que vous saviez très bien ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous avez décidé quel côté de la frontière vous vouliez garder !

\- Nos ancêtres vous ont pourtant appris les techniques pour garder les terres riches et fertiles, intervint Chôjûrô. Des Henges vivent sur ce côté de la frontière depuis des siècles. Par contre, à peine une dizaine de petits clans s'étaient engagés de votre côté, n'ayant pas peur de s'éloigner de Konoha. Et ceux-ci ne se plaignirent jamais de la qualité de la terre à cet endroit. Au contraire, beaucoup se mirent en colère lorsque le Premier Hokage leur demanda de revenir vivre plus près de la nouvelle capitale ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on leur imposait d'abandonner des champs si abondants, qu'ils y avaient fait fortune, pour retourner dans les contrés beaucoup plus pauvre d'Iwa et d'Oto !

\- Enfant, tu es bien trop jeune pour savoir de quoi tu parles, se moqua l'homme. J'imagine que vos livres d'histoire nous décrivent comme étant des monstres. Seulement, entre nos deux peuples, celui qui a fait plus de mal à l'autre, c'est vous !

L'Uzumaki avait tant de colère, de rage qui montait en lui qu'il entendait son renard glapir au fond de lui, le suppliant de le laisser sortir pour déchiqueter chaque centimètre carré de peau de cet homme.

\- Naruto, tenta Sasuke en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Mon nom est Uzumaki, déclara alors le blond avec haine, fixant l'homme avec des yeux oranges. Peut-être est-ce que vous êtes trop ignorant pour le savoir, cependant je fais partie du clan que votre peuple a décimé il y a treize ans. Je n'avais que cinq ans et pourtant les images de vos… chers compatriotes tuant avec barbarie et sans scrupule mes parents, mes voisins, mes camardes de classe et tous les membres de mon village sont à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que les Henges sont les méchants dans cette histoire ! Pas à moi !

\- Tss, siffla le commandant dédain. Parler avec des enfants ne sert à rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je gâche ma salive ! Vous avez détruit notre catapulte, mais ne pensez pas que ce soit fini pour autant. Nous en avons d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. Et nous allons vite revenir avec. Préparez-vous.

D'un signe de la main, l'homme fit comprendre aux autres soldats de battre en retraite. D'un air suffisant, il suivit son groupe sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un dernier regard aux Henges.

\- Nous allons nous préparer, cracha alors Suigetsu avec colère. Et nous ne vous laisserons jamais passer ! Jamais !

Naruto était tellement fou de rage que chacun de ses membres en tremblait. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de contenir ses envies de meurtre. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faiblir. Les répercutions seraient monstrueuses s'il laissait les instincts de son renard prendre le dessus et qu'il tuait chacun des soldats devant lui.

\- Éloignons-nous, s'exclama soudain Kankuro. Rapprochons-nous de la grande route et faisons-y un camp pour la nuit. Les Kages nous trouveront plus facilement comme cela demain.

\- Kankuro a raison, déclara Kakashi. Nous sommes encore tous épuisés à cause du trajet et du renforcement du sceau, il faut nous reposer. Les prochains jours risquent d'être mouvementés et vous aurez tous besoin de vos forces.

D'un hochement de tête collectif, ils suivirent l'idée du professeur de Suna et plongèrent dans les bois. Même si Naruto était sans nul doute celui qui connaissait le mieux cette forêt, il n'était clairement pas en état de les guider. Au contraire, toujours plongé dans son état de rage, seule la main apaisante que Sasuke avait passée sur ses reins semblait le pousser à suivre le groupe.

Kakashi prit donc leur tête. Il avait repéré plus tôt dans les airs leur position et connaissait suffisamment bien le coin pour ne pas trop les égarer. Même s'il n'avait jamais parcouru ces bois avec autant de zèle que le renard de Naruto, il avait étudié sur le Mont Myôboku assez longtemps pour connaître les environs et cette partie de la forêt.

Lorsque le professeur décréta qu'il avait trouvé un bon endroit, le blond semblait toujours dans son monde. Sasuke n'y avait pas fait attention avant, cependant les prunelles bleues de son ancien coéquipier avait virées au rouge et sa mâchoire, bien que crispée, ne cachait en rien les belles canines de renard qui y avait poussé.

Voyant Shikamaru se vautrer par terre près d'une souche, Sasuke décida de faire asseoir Naruto contre celle-ci, demandant au Nara de garder un œil sur lui.

Tous les autres Henges se réunirent alors, discutant quelques secondes pour décider de ce que chacun avait à faire pour l'instant. L'équipe 1 fut ainsi désignée pour trouver du bois et faire un feu. Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi et Sasuke avaient pour mission de monter les tentes, pendant que Shino, Suigetsu et Jûgo avaient ordre de fouiller les sacs de chacun pour préparer un semblant de repas correct.

Lorsque l'Uchiwa se retourna en direction de Naruto pour lui annoncer qu'il avait fini de leur monter une tente pour la nuit, il vit avec effroi qu'il n'était plus à côté de Shikamaru. Jurant en passant près de son camarade endormi – il eut d'ailleurs une forte envie de lui donner un coup dans le pied en passant – il s'enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt à la recherche du blond.

Malgré sa fatigue et son manque de chakra, son phénix lui indiqua rapidement la trace de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci n'était pas allé bien loin, à peine à une cinquantaine de mètres plus au nord. Le localisant, Sasuke fut un instant effrayé que Naruto n'ait pas réussi à vaincre sa colère et soit en chemin pour la frontière pour massacrer les Humains. Il n'était pas certain que l'autre soit capable de passer la barrière – le sceau fonctionnait dans les deux sens d'après ses souvenirs, les Humains ne pouvaient pas la traverser, mais les Henges non plus – cependant, avec Naruto il ne fallait jamais être sûr de rien. Accélérant le pas, Sasuke se jeta sur la piste du renard en espérant le rattraper à temps.

Avec soulagement, il retrouva Naruto moins de deux minutes plus tard. Celui-ci était à genou sur le sol, l'air plus calme que plus tôt. Puisque le blond était dos à lui, Sasuke ne savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. N'étant pas certain que l'autre ait entièrement retrouvé ses esprits – surtout qu'il l'entendait marmonner des choses vraiment étranges – il s'approcha avec précaution.

Arrivé à la hauteur du blond, il fut plus que stupéfait en découvrant que cinq animaux – un chat, un lapin, un renard, une souris et un hibou – se tenaient devant le blond, semblant le fixer avec attention.

Sasuke marcha alors malencontreusement sur une branche sèche, attirant l'attention des animaux sur lui.

\- Je compte sur votre aide, murmura alors le blond.

Les animaux acquiescèrent alors de la tête, avant de partir en courant – ou volant pour le hibou – dans la forêt. Honnêtement, Sasuke n'avait aucune idée du genre de situation à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il se pinça même discrètement le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La douleur lui apprit que non, il avait bien vu Naruto Uzumaki parler à des animaux, ceux-ci semblant parfaitement le comprendre.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

Comme si de rien n'était, Naruto se releva avant de faire tranquillement face à l'Uchiwa, l'air totalement innocent. Décidant qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre maintenant ce qu'il avait vu, Sasuke décida de se contenter de dire à son camarade ce pourquoi il avait voulu le retrouver plus tôt.

\- Notre camp pour la nuit est prêt, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je te suis.

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur camp de fortune. L'Uchiwa, qui marchait devant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps un œil vers son ancien coéquipier. Il aurait voulu lui demander comment il allait, seulement il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Finalement, ils rejoignirent les autres avant d'avoir eu le temps de se lancer.

Six tentes de taille moyenne avaient été montées autour d'un beau feu. Naruto ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de glousser en voyant l'énorme tas de bois qu'avaient assemblé les membres de l'équipe 1. Avec une quantité pareille, ils avaient largement de quoi tenir plusieurs jours !

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore très tard – dix-huit n'avait même pas encore sonné – ils étaient tous tellement épuisés depuis qu'ils avaient apposé leur marque sur la barrière – l'angoisse et la crainte qu'ils avaient ressenti les dernières heures, et qu'ils ressentaient encore, n'aidant pas non plus - que personne ne se formalisa lorsque Jûgo et Shino commencèrent à distribuer des bols contenant leur repas du soir.

Au plus grand étonnement de Sasuke, lorsque lui et Naruto vinrent prendre place autour du feu avec les autres, Shikamaru daigna se lever pour les rejoindre.

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, la mine sombre. Qu'étaient-ils supposés se dire de toute façon ? Se congratuler pour être arrivé à temps ? Se réconforter en se disant que tout irait bien, que les Humains ne pourraient jamais passer la frontière ? C'était une situation à laquelle aucun n'était préparé.

\- Des nouvelles d'Ino ? Questionna soudainement Kakashi.

C'était vrai, se souvint Naruto. Il n'avait pas encore informé Ino du bon déroulé de leur mission. Elle devait sûrement être morte d'inquiétude ! Se concentrant, le blond chercha dans son esprit l'empreinte de l'esprit de la Yamanaka pour lui raconter les derniers événements.

\- Hokage-sama et Mizukage-sama sont au courant des derniers événements, expliqua l'Uzumaki après plusieurs minutes à converser par télépathie avec sa camarade. Tous deux nous félicitent pour notre courage et notre bravoure. Ils sont très heureux de savoir que nous allons bien et nous assure qu'ils feront tout pour nous rejoindre au plus vite.

Savoir que les Kages seraient enfin avec eux d'ici quelques heures, apaisa bon nombre d'entre eux. Les Humains n'avaient pas eu entièrement tort, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ils n'avaient jamais subi d'entrainement capable de leur dire comment gérer les émotions qui les tenaillaient. Et même si personne ne le disait à voix haute, Kakashi ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'au fond d'eux, ils venaient tous de vivre la journée la plus terrifiante de leur vie. Et rien ne garantissait qu'il n'en serait pas de même dans les jours suivants.

Naruto se mit soudain à rire, attirant tous les regards à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jûgo un brin anxieux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien, assura le blond entre deux éclats de rire. Ino me racontait juste leur aventure pour arriver jusqu'au Mizukage.

\- Et que s'est-il passé de si drôle ? Interrogea alors Sasuke.

\- Hana, se bidonna le renard. Hana est une vraie dingue ! Je plains vraiment ton frère Sasuke ! Vraiment !

\- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour lui, répliqua le brun avec un rictus. Il sait se défendre.

Le repas continua tranquillement, uniquement dérangé par les bidonnages réguliers de Naruto.

\- Tu veux que je te masse le dos ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit à cet endroit, Jûgo n'avait cessé d'être aux petits soins avec Suigetsu. Plus tôt, il avait tout d'abord ordonné au blond de se reposer près de Shikamaru pendant que lui et Shino s'occupaient de préparer à dîner avec les denrées que chacun avait emmené dans son sac. Puis, durant tout le repas, collé épaule contre épaule avec son camarade, il l'avait lentement nourri, lui apportant lui-même sa fourchette aux lèvres, lui redemandant régulièrement s'il avait encore faim.

Autant dire que même si, au début, cela pouvait être mignon, à présent, les deux mâles de l'équipe 1 regardaient presque l'Hôzuki avec dégout.

\- Serais-tu devenu empoté depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Bras croisés et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Haku s'était décidée à dire tout haut ce que ses coéquipiers pensaient tout bas.

\- La jalousie est un vilain défaut Haku, se moqua Suigetsu. Cela donne un teint vert avec le temps, tu devrais faire attention.

\- Très amusant, rétorqua la jeune fille en plissant les yeux. Néanmoins, cela n'a rien d'étonnant venant d'un être qui, après avoir abusé un minimum de son chakra, a besoin de l'aide d'autrui pour être capable de se nourrir.

\- Je suis fatigué, que veux-tu, répliqua le blond avec un rictus. Ces derniers jours ont été longs et la journée d'aujourd'hui harassante. Si Jûgo aime prend soin de moi, pourquoi l'en empêcherais-je ?

\- Harassante ? Pour qui ? Pour toi ? Se moqua Darui. De ce que j'ai vu, cela devrait plutôt être toi en train de t'occuper de lui. Je te rappelle que tu es arrivé tranquillement à la barrière sur son dos, pendant que lui courrait à travers la forêt avec ton poids sur les épaules.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, coupa Jûgo rouge comme une pivoine. J'ai une très grande réserve de chakra alors je ne ressens déjà plus les effets de la marque de tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser marcher sur les pieds, s'excita Haku en se rapprochant. À Kiri, Suigetsu a l'habitude de se comporter comme un prince parce qu'il vient d'un grand clan. Puisque vous allez bientôt combattre en duel tous les deux et vous marier, ça sera ton rôle de veiller à ce qu'il garde toujours la tête sur les épaules.

\- Nous marier ? Répéta Jûgo en devenant encore plus rouge.

\- Alors, à ta place, je prendrais déjà l'habitude d'imposer mes volontés et mes caprices à cet idiot ! Continua la jeune fille en venant frapper à chaque mot l'épaule du roux avec son index. Ne te laisse pas faire, s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, dis-lui ! Et s'il ne le comprend pas, frappe-le jusqu'à ce que ça rentre !

\- Hé ! Pas de violence ! S'offusqua Suigetsu, la tête à présent posée sur les genoux de son coéquipier.

\- Tu es un Uzumaki, tu as bien plus de valeur que ce crétin, finit-elle en allant se rasseoir. Fais en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Euh… Je vais essayer, balbutia le renard avec gêne.

\- Jûgo, chanta alors le blond avec un sourire malicieux. Si nous allions nous reposer dans notre tente maintenant ? Après tout, puisque tu es celui qui a le plus de valeur ici, je suis certain qu'Haku acceptera de faire la vaisselle à notre place.

\- Espèce de…

Il fallut à la fois les bras de Darui et ceux de Chôjûrô pour retenir la jeune fille.

Alors que les deux élèves de Suna allaient effectivement prendre possession d'une tente, Shino se leva, puis, avisant le Nara toujours étalé de tout son long par terre devant le feu, agrippa ses deux bras dans le but de l'emmener à son tour se coucher dans une tente.

Voyant cela, Temari leva un sourcil, avant de taper dans l'épaule de Kakashi pour attirer son attention.

\- Ces deux-là aussi sont ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant à l'enseignant de Konoha.

Malheureusement, Temari ayant toujours eu une voix assez rauque, ses paroles arrivèrent parfaitement jusqu'aux oreilles de Shino. Celui-ci, finissant de faire rouler son camarade sous une couverture, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente. Puis, envoyant un regard noir à blonde, il ferma brutalement la fermeture éclair de leur couche.

Tous les Henges encore présents eurent un fou rire en voyant la réaction de l'Aburame. Quoique, imaginer Shino et Shikamaru effectivement ensemble fut sans nul doute ce qui les fit tous le plus rire.

Leur nombre commençant à diminuer, les trois professeurs se rassemblèrent un peu à l'écart. Sûrement pour discuter et analyser les événements de la journée, pensa Sasuke.

Alors que l'Uchiwa avait les yeux fixés sur les sensei, essayant de lire sur leurs lèvres ce qu'ils se disaient, il fut un instant effrayé lorsque Naruto, assis à côté de lui, se leva soudainement. Depuis que le blond avait cessé de parler mentalement avec Ino, il n'avait plus trop ouvert la bouche. Vu comment s'était passé leur rencontre avec les Humains dans l'après-midi, Sasuke ne pouvait guère lui en tenir rigueur.

\- J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes, murmura alors l'Uzumaki.

« Traduction, pensa le brun, je voudrais être un peu seul. »

Le soleil commençant lentement à se coucher à l'horizon, les plongeant doucement dans l'ombre des arbres, Sasuke eut de plus en plus de mal à discerner les lèvres des enseignants. Se décidant à attendre le retour du renard autrement, il porta son attention sur les trois derniers élèves encore éveillés.

Les membres de l'équipe 1 étaient assis par terre, leurs épées entre les jambes, à aiguiser ou lustrer leur lame. Ils ne disaient rien, uniquement concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Sasuke en eut marre de les observer au bout de deux minutes. Décidant que Naruto avait suffisamment eu de temps pour lui maintenant, il se mit debout pour partir à sa rencontre.

Le blond n'était pas allé loin. Au contraire, Sasuke le retrouva à l'exact endroit où il l'avait trouvé plus tôt. La différence était que cette fois il était assis au sol, adossé contre un arbre, et non entouré d'une bande d'animaux.

Alors qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à un regard noir ou à un soupir pour avoir osé briser son moment de quiétude, le brun eut l'agréable surprise de se faire accueillir par un sourire tendre. Prenant cela pour un bon signe, et bien décidé à passer un moment intime avec l'Uzumaki, Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à son camarade avec détermination. Une fois à hauteur de celui-ci, il tira sur les épaules dorées pour décoller son dos de l'écorce, glissant rapidement son corps dans l'espace nouvellement créé. Il prit ainsi place entre le blond et l'arbre, resserrant le corps du plus jeune contre lui en liant ses deux mains contre son ventre.

\- Pas que je n'aime pas t'avoir contre moi, commença Naruto, qui essayait de comprendre la nouvelle lubie de l'Uchiwa. Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres arbres dans cette forêt. Et si, vraiment, tu tenais tant à celui-ci, son tronc est assez grand pour nous deux, tu sais ?

\- Certes, mais mon corps n'est-il pas plus confortable et chaud que ton arbre ? Demanda Sasuke taquin.

\- Certes, répéta le blond en rigolant, se tortillant un instant pour pouvoir se coller à son aise contre son nouveau dossier.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans rien dire, à simplement écouter le chant des cigales et des oiseaux. Sasuke comprenait pourquoi Naruto avait voulu s'éloigner un peu de leur groupe. Rester là à écouter la douce mélodie du vent dans les branches semblait comme bercer son âme, l'emmenant vers un état de bien-être suprême.

Naruto n'ayant jamais été du genre à pouvoir rester sans rien faire, il se mit, au bout de trois minutes, à venir jouer avec les mains blanches qui entouraient sa taille. Du bout des doigts, il s'amusait à tracer d'étranges dessins sur la peau fine, envoyant sans le vouloir des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps du phénix.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Finit par demander l'Uchiwa.

\- Ça ira, répondit le blond.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

\- Je sais, acquiesça Naruto.

Le silence les entoura alors à nouveau. Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Entre ses bras, Sasuke sentait son compagnon s'agiter étrangement, un peu à la manière d'un enfant timide qui a peur de s'adresser à un adulte pour lui demander une faveur.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Finit tout de même par lâcher le blond.

\- Je t'écoute, chuchota Sasuke à son oreille.

\- Tout à l'heure, débuta l'autre hésitant. À la barrière, alors que tu te concentrais pour pouvoir poser ta marque sur le sceau…. Tu as murmuré mon nom…

\- C'est possible.

\- Alors que tu prononçais mon nom, continua Naruto en redoublant ses arabesques sur les doigts de son camarade, j'ai vu ton chakra presque tripler entre tes mains…

\- Et ? Questionna le brun après quelques secondes, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir l'Uzumaki.

\- Quel souvenir t'es revenu en mémoire à ce moment-là ?

Naruto avait posé sa question très vite et d'une voix assez basse, comme s'il avait peur que Sasuke l'entende. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait peur que la réponse à celle-ci ne lui plaise pas, pensa l'Uchiwa.

\- Je pensais à l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, souffla le brun en attrapant les doigts du renard pour qu'ils arrêtent leur danse endiablée sur ses phalanges. Tu veux connaître lequel je suppose ?

\- Oui, marmonna l'Uzumaki en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Hé bien, commença le brun en laissant son crâne reposer contre l'écorce, plongeant ainsi ses yeux vers les feuilles au-dessus d'eux. Il s'agit d'un souvenir de notre première année. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'un de tes meilleurs moments à Konoha ou non, seulement pour moi, il reste l'un de mes souvenirs les plus agréables et heureux de toute ma scolarité.

Sasuke se remémora alors ce moment. Tandis qu'il observait les branches bouger au gré du vent, il se rappelait de la douce brise qui les avait alors enveloppés ce fameux jour sur le toit de l'école.

\- Anko-sensei venait de nous parler du massacre de ton clan, et, la boule au ventre, je t'ai cherché partout dans les couloirs de l'école, expliqua le brun. Seulement, tu n'étais nulle part. Ni au réfectoire, ni dans les dortoirs. Et j'avais tellement peur qu'après avoir appris pour ton clan, tu aies sombré dans un tel état de détresse que tu en commettes une bêtise.

Le cœur de Naruto battait très fort dans sa poitrine. De tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu lors de leur première année, ce n'était absolument pas le souvenir qu'il s'attendait à entendre sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiwa.

\- Puis, finalement, je t'ai vu, continua Sasuke. À travers une fenêtre, je t'ai aperçu sur le toit de l'école. J'ai couru, couru pour t'y retrouver. Et lorsque je suis finalement arrivé, tu étais bien là.

Le blond se souvenait. Après avoir appris la vérité, il avait eu l'impression de suffoquer. Tant de ses rêves s'étaient brisés devant lui qu'il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Seulement, il n'avait pas voulu aller à un endroit où les autres élèves auraient pu l'épier et se moquer de son instant de faiblesse. Presque par instinct, il s'était alors dirigé vers le toit.

\- Bien entendu, tu étais là, en pleurs, triste et perdu. Mais tu étais bien là. Je t'avais retrouvé, s'exclama le phénix en souriant. Je me rappelle t'avoir passé un bras autour des épaules, avant que toi, tu ne viennes te coller tendrement contre mon flanc. Mon geste était peut-être pour t'empêcher de sauter du toit sur le moment, seulement, je me rappelle encore la manière dont mon cœur s'était emballé dans ma poitrine lorsque tu t'es rapproché de moi. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines que je t'avais mordu, alors tous mes instincts de protection étaient à leur maximum. Tout ce qui comptait sur le moment, c'était de te rendre le sourire. T'entendre à nouveau rire. Honnêtement, je ne sais plus de quoi nous avons parlé. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est de t'avoir entendu rire à un moment.

Naruto non plus n'aurait pas été capable de raconter ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il se rappelait néanmoins d'avoir eu ce besoin irrépressible de se jeter contre le torse de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Et de cet instant de bonheur nouveau quand l'Uchiwa finit par l'attirer totalement contre lui, le faisant carrément asseoir sur ses genoux !

\- Même si je te traitais souvent d'idiot en primaire parce que tu riais tout le temps pour rien, la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours adoré t'entendre rire. Seulement, ce rire-là, malgré le chagrin qui y transperçait, restera pour toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Parce que c'était moi, pour une fois, qui avait réussi à te faire rire et à chasser la tristesse de ton visage.

Sasuke avait effectivement réussi à ramener un sourire sur son visage ce jour-là. Alors qu'il s'était senti, pour la première fois de sa vie, au plus bas de tout, abandonné de tous – et en particulier abandonné par ses parents – son camarade avait su redonner de la joie à son cœur. Naruto n'avait jamais pleuré sur l'épaule de personne d'autre qu'Iruka-sensei avant. Et alors que l'enseignant avait bien plus d'entraînement dans la chose, il n'avait jamais su le réconforter aussi fort que Sasuke ce jour-là.

\- Je me souviens, poursuivit le brun avec nostalgie, qu'alors que nous étions tous les deux-là, par terre, toi assis lourdement sur mes genoux, j'ai senti mon phénix vouloir sortir ses ailes hors de mon corps pour pouvoir lui aussi t'enlacer. Alors je l'ai laissé faire. Certes, tu as eu assez peur sur le moment, seulement je me rappelle encore de tes éclats de rire alors que nous survolions la forêt autour de l'école.

Quel beau souvenir, en effet, sourit Naruto. Il s'était senti comme revivre là-haut dans les airs, entre les bras de Sasuke. Il s'était senti vivant. Aimé. Même s'il ne l'avait pas forcément compris sur l'instant, il s'était senti aimé par l'Uchiwa.

\- J'aurais souhaité que nous restions encore des heures ensemble ainsi dans les airs, se remémora le brun. Malheureusement, mes bras ont commencé à fatiguer et puisque je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te voir t'écraser comme une crêpe au sol, j'ai dû nous ramener à l'école.

\- Tu avais dit qu'on pourrait recommencer autant de fois que je le voulais, rappela alors Naruto avec espièglerie.

\- Non, rétorqua le phénix avec un rictus moqueur. J'ai dit que si tu faisais un régime, alors, peut-être, que l'on pourrait recommencer.

\- Enfoiré ! S'emporta Naruto. Comment oses-tu te rappeler de ça mais pas de ce que tu as dit pour me consoler !

\- Parce que je me souviens parfaitement de la douleur dans mes bras après !

\- Teme ! S'offusqua le blond en venant pincer le dos d'une des mains pâles.

Après s'être un peu calmé, Naruto se réinstalla plus confortablement contre l'Uchiwa. Comme pour s'excuser, il vint même délicatement masser l'endroit où il l'avait pincé.

\- C'était vraiment un magnifique souvenir, accorda le renard. L'un de mes plus heureux aussi au final.

\- Et toi alors ? Demanda Sasuke. À quels souvenirs as-tu pensé ?

\- J'ai pensé à plein de choses, confessa Naruto. À mes parents. À Iruka-sensei. À nos bêtises avec Kiba quand on était en primaire. À tous les après-midis passés avec Tsume et Hana à tourner en bourrique Kiba. À la première fois que j'ai rencontré Konan, Yahiko et Nagato. À la naissance de Menma. Aux baisers que l'on a échangés il y a quelques jours. À ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt lorsque tu m'as demandé de me battre en duel contre toi…

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses, commenta le phénix, sa gorge devenant subitement sèche face à la discussion qu'il comptait maintenant avoir avec l'autre.

\- En effet, accorda le blond en laissant sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de l'Uchiwa.

\- En parlant de notre duel…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa Naruto. Nous le finirons. Lorsque toute cette histoire avec les Humains sera finie, lorsque tu seras toi-même entièrement guéri, nous le finirons. Je te le promets.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'attendre que je sois entièrement guéri, tenta Sasuke un sourire naissant malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Je suis tout à fait capable de te battre même avec un léger handicap.

\- Mais bien sûr, soupira Naruto.

Loin d'être vexé par le commentaire de l'Uchiwa, un sourire identique à celui de Sasuke vint se dessiner sur le visage du renard. Savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir continuer leur duel parce que chacun était d'accord, leur enleva un lourd poids de l'estomac.

En parlant d'estomac, Naruto passa discrètement une main sur le flanc de son compagnon. La plaie avait l'air en bonne voie de guérison, elle semblait dans un bien meilleur état que lorsqu'il l'avait sondé un peu plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura soudain le blond.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Sasuke.

\- De t'avoir blessé physiquement hier, expliqua-t-il avec remord.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, soupira l'Uchiwa. C'était entièrement de ma faute. J'étais en colère et, en plus de te dire les pires choses au monde, je t'ai giflé. Si l'un de nous doit des excuses à l'autre, c'est moi.

\- Tu as tort, réfuta Naruto en se retournant pour lui faire ça. Je n'ai pas pensé avant d'agir. J'étais moi aussi aveuglé par la colère ! Alors que j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose avait dû t'arriver !

\- Tu ne savais pas et je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

\- Mais moi, maintenant je m'en veux, assura le plus jeune. Si je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas, si j'avais compris que ton père s'en était pris à toi dans la journée, les choses auraient été tellement différentes !

\- Naruto, souffla Sasuke. Y penser ne changera pas le passé. Même si cet événement aurait pu à jamais nous séparer, ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Au contraire, grâce à cela, j'ai enfin eu le courage de te dire tout ce que j'aurai déjà dû te dire depuis longtemps.

Le blond baissa la tête. C'était vrai dans un sens. Maintenant qu'il savait que l'Uchiwa avait des sentiments pour lui depuis des années et qu'il avait eu des moments difficiles à cause de cela, il le voyait sous un nouveau jour. Et, d'un certain côté, il se sentait même plus proche de lui.

\- En parlant de ce que tu as dit avant notre duel, repensa Naruto. Tu le pensais vraiment ? Lorsque tu as dit que tu serais prêt à devenir ma femelle ? Tu disais vrai ?

\- Je sais que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un prêt à tout pour faire enrager son père, s'amusa le brun. Seulement, je n'aurais jamais osé mentir ainsi lors d'une cérémonie de consentement. Et devant témoin, qui plus est.

\- Si tu avais perdu, tu aurais vraiment accepté de devenir ma femelle ?

Naruto était sidéré. Qu'un être aussi fier et arrogant qu'un phénix accepte de devenir la femelle d'un autre, c'était peut-être la plus grande preuve d'amour qui existait en ce bas monde.

\- Oui, acquiesça le brun. Si je perds lors de notre duel, j'accepte de devenir ta femelle.

Les yeux écarquillés et les joues légèrement teintés, Naruto semblait comme pétrifié sur place. Ce qui amusa un peu l'Uchiwa.

\- Après, continua le brun avec désinvolture, étant donné le caractère vraiment très fier de mon phénix, je ne te garantis pas que celui-ci n'aura pas envie, de temps en temps, d'inverser les rôles. En fait, vu le caractère explosif de nos animaux, être la femelle de l'autre chacun notre tour n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée.

Bien entendu, Naruto sentit à l'intérieur de lui son renard sauter de joie face à l'idée. Il savait déjà qu'avoir le phénix pour femelle lui plairait énormément. Et au vu des images qu'il lui envoyait durant ses chaleurs, être la femelle du phénix l'excitait infiniment. Alors forcément, l'idée qu'ils soient chacun leur tour la femelle de l'autre ne pouvait que le rendre euphorique.

\- Nous serions ainsi à l'égalité, poursuivit Sasuke. Pas de perdant. Juste deux être totalement égaux et en parfaite harmonie.

L'Uzumaki porta soudain une main à son abdomen. Il se rappelait les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était capable de porter, lui aussi, un enfant dans son ventre.

\- Cette idée me plaît bien, confessa Naruto en souriant. J'ai envie… J'ai envie de sentir des enfants grandir à l'intérieur de moi… Nos enfants.

\- Alors, je te promets de t'en faire autant que tu le désires, assura le brun, venant délicatement poser un baiser sur son front.

\- Autant que je le désire ? Rigola le renard en se replaçant correctement contre le torse de l'autre. Fais attention, je rêve peut-être secrètement d'avoir une très très grande famille !

\- Oh mais je ne doute pas que tu veuilles réellement avoir des dizaines d'enfants, riposta Sasuke. Et connaissant ton histoire et celle de ton clan, jamais je ne m'y opposerai. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. Et je ne vois pas en quoi voir courir partout plusieurs répliques d'un mélange de nous ne pourrait pas me rendre heureux moi aussi.

\- Mais toi justement, questionna alors Naruto en se remettant à lui triturer les doigts. Tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je ne te donne que des petits Uzumaki ? Je suis certain que tu dois avoir envie d'avoir des fils Uchiwa.

\- Eh bien, commença Sasuke avec un rictus moqueur, puisqu'il y a un risque pour que tu ne sois pas assez équipé pour me donner des petits bébés phénix…

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas assez équipé pour ? S'offusqua Naruto en lui coupant la parole.

\- Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas un deal ? Continua le plus vieux. Tu te charges de nous donner plein de mini Uzumaki et moi je m'occupe de nous faire des mini Uchiwa.

\- Par « occuper », tu veux dire ? Hésita le renard.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul qui voudrait connaître la joie de sentir un enfant grandir en lui, expliqua le brun. Et puis, puisque nous serons chacun notre tour la femelle de l'autre, n'est-il pas normal, qu'en tant que femelle, je te donne des enfants ?

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas encore capables de permettre aux êtres mâles de feu de porter un fœtus à terme, répondit le blond avec tristesse.

\- Je suis sûr que s'il y a une personne sur cette terre capable de faire pareil miracle, c'est toi.

Naruto était vraiment touché par les paroles de Sasuke. Pouvoir avoir la chance d'avoir enfin une famille, de connaître le même bonheur que les autres, ça avait toujours été l'un de ses plus grands rêves. Et savoir que le phénix était prêt à enfanter lui-même un petit morceau d'eux deux lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

C'était une image à laquelle il s'était interdit de penser pendant si longtemps sur le Mont Myôboku. Et maintenant qu'elle semblait si proche de devenir réelle, Naruto sentait son cœur se remplir de bonheur comme jamais. Ô comme il la voyait même se dessiner très nettement sous ses yeux. Cette magnifique image de lui et Sasuke, heureux, s'enlaçant tendrement dans leur belle maison, avec pleins d'enfants autour d'eux, des garçons, des filles, des blonds, des bruns, des Uzumaki, des Uchiwa. Leurs enfants.

\- D'accord, murmura le renard la voix pleine d'émotion. Je ferai tout pour que notre deal puisse se réaliser un jour.

Tendrement, Sasuke déplaça ses mains qui reposaient encore sur le ventre du blond de sorte à enlacer totalement le plus jeune. Ses bras contre les siens, il le berça lentement, sentant lui-même un trop-plein d'émotions gronder en lui.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher, dit soudain Naruto en fixant le soleil disparaître peu à peu à l'horizon. Il commence à se faire vraiment tard et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il va arriver demain. Alors autant essayer de regagner le plus de force possible.

Malgré les paroles du renard, ils restèrent encore là quelques minutes, à simplement profiter de la chaleur des bras de l'autre.

Naruto finit tout de même par briser le contact entre eux, se levant avec lenteur, faisant craquer son dos au passage. Prendre sa forme animale – et l'utiliser pour parcourir une telle distance en si peu de temps qui plus est – n'était pas forcément de tout repos pour son corps. Surtout qu'il ne s'était pas baladé ainsi depuis des mois !

Lorsque Sasuke le suivit en se mettant à son tour debout, l'Uzumaki ne manqua pas la grimace sur son visage, ni son léger mouvement pour s'aider en s'appuyant contre l'arbre.

La journée avait été très longue pour eux deux, mais particulièrement pour le phénix. En plus d'avoir passé la nuit précédente en soin intensif, il avait dû se battre en duel – où il s'était d'ailleurs pris pas mal de coups – contre Naruto, avant de devoir parcourir des kilomètres dans les airs sans possibilité de se reposer. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait dû utiliser une grande quantité de chakra pour renforcer la barrière.

Tous les Henges qui étaient venus avec lui – à l'exception peut-être de Jûgo et lui-même, les Uzumaki avaient un pouvoir de régénération incroyable – allaient tous être dans un état physiquement lamentable le lendemain. Et Naruto sentait déjà que Sasuke serait le pire.

Puisque lui-même avait déjà pas mal récupéré – la nuit se chargerait naturellement de chasser ses dernières courbatures et de lui recharger ses batteries – le renard se rapprocha de l'Uchiwa, venant placer ses mains de chaque côté de son cou, prenant ainsi au dépourvu son compagnon. Puis, sans laisser le temps au brun de comprendre son geste, il se concentra pour envoyer son chakra guérir toutes les micros-déchirures de ses muscles et détendre ses nerfs.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long gémissement. De longs frissons d'extase traversaient son corps des pieds à la tête, l'embrasant de la plus exquise des façons. Vraiment, le brun ne pouvait pas résister à pareil traitement. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que l'Uzumaki s'occupait ainsi autant de lui en profondeur, cependant il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cette sensation. Une fois qu'ils seraient mariés, il était même prêt à se blesser volontairement durant ses entraînements pour les forces spéciales justes pour que son compagnon le soigne ainsi.

Alors qu'il sentait déjà le chakra du renard commencer à lentement diminuer dans ses veines, il agrippa, presque sauvagement, le blond, le soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol avant de le plaquer contre un arbre. Ne s'y attendant pas, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de passer ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, se collant entièrement contre lui.

Avant même que le blond n'eut le temps de demander à son compagnon ce qui lui arrivait, celui-ci s'était emparé de sa bouche, la dévorant avec passion. Oubliant tout ce qu'il allait dire, Naruto participa très activement aux baisers.

\- Toi, haleta l'Uchiwa lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer. Je veux que la première chose que tu fasses lorsque l'on sera marié, ce soit de m'apprendre comment est-ce que tu fais cela. Je veux moi aussi pouvoir te faire ressentir ce plaisir. Je veux voir tout ton corps gémir de désir et de satisfaction ainsi grâce à mes mains et mon chakra.

Le blond rougit devant l'annonce de l'autre. II savait que cette technique engendrait une sensation proche de la jouissance pour celui qui la recevait. Il l'avait déjà lui-même un peu expérimentée sur le Mont Myôboku. C'était néanmoins la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de le lui enseigner, non pas dans le but de soigner, mais dans un but aussi impure et dépravé. Et honnêtement, l'idée de pouvoir ainsi se donner mutuellement du plaisir lui plaisait énormément.

Sans oser dire quoique ce soit, l'Uzumaki répondit simplement en hochant la tête. Ravi de sa réponse, Sasuke repartit aussitôt à la conquête de sa bouche, caressant et embrassant celle-ci avec tendresse.

En toute franchise, Naruto aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps est-ce qu'ils étaient restés là, contre leur arbre, à s'embrasser. Il aurait même souhaité que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Là, entre les bras de Sasuke, il n'avait ni peur ni doute. Il se sentait simplement aimé et heureux. Il se sentait fort et confiant en l'avenir. Il ne pensait plus aux Humains, aux menaces qu'ils avaient proférées plus tôt, ni à toute cette angoisse qui l'avait assailli depuis qu'il avait appris que la barrière était attaquée. Il était juste bien.

Pourtant, ils durent quand même se résoudre à se séparer lorsque la nuit finit par les envahir totalement. À tâtons, uniquement éclairés par la lumière de la pleine lune, ils regagnèrent leur camp. Comme ils s'y attendaient, tous les autres dormaient déjà du sommeil du juste. Alors, le plus silencieusement possible, ils regagnèrent leur tente, s'y glissant doucement.

Malgré le noir, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans leur couche, s'embrassant chastement une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement des cauchemars et des horreurs de ce monde pour quelques heures.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Ah des bisous ! Enfin lol ! J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ;-)**

 **Concernant le prochain chapitre : Avec les vacances (j'étais quand même partie près de 3 semaines), je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'écrire… Normalement il devrait être long (vous vous doutez bien que plein de choses vont s'y passer) alors je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sera fini. Du coup, par sécurité, je vais annoncer sa sortie au dimanche 30 septembre. Si ça se trouve, je l'aurai fini avant et vous l'aurez plus tôt, mais au cas où, je préfère vous donner la date du 30 septembre. Je suis sûre de pouvoir le poster ce jour-là, avant, rien n'est moins sûr… **


	24. PAS DE CHAPITRE

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

 **Hello à tous,**

 **Malheureusement, ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapitre d'Instinct Animal. Si je vous écris cette note, c'est pour vous annoncer que le chapitre 22 ne sortira pas comme prévu dimanche prochain, j'en suis vraiment désolée.**

 **Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie en détail mais pour la faire courte, j'ai eu un accident en vélo la dernière semaine d'août. Un con a décidé de dépasser une voiture dans un virage et manque de bol, moi j'arrivais en face avec ma petite bicyclette… Plus de peur que de mal, mais mon épaule a quand même sacrément morflé et j'ai dû passer les 3 dernières semaines avec un bras immobilisé (dont complétement immobilisé la 1ère semaine, les deux autres, j'avais juste le droit d'enlever mon écharpe pour faire quelques exercices… Dormir avec un bras qu'on n'a pas le droit de bouger, c'est horrible ç.ç) Forcément, avec un bras en moins, je pouvais pas faire grand-chose et j'ai passé tout mon temps à comater sur le canapé de ma mère à regarder la télé (j'ai une vite super intéressante, je sais u.u).**

 **Pendant que j'étais à l'hosto (oui j'ai eu droit à ma petite nuit aux urgences, c'était le pied je vous dis pas) mon frère et ma mère sont passés chez moi prendre des fringues et quelques affaires, ils ont pensé à ma tablette, mais pas à mon ordi portable (et réponse de ma mère quand je lui en fais la remarque : « on a un ordinateur ici, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus sur le tien ? »… Même à 30 ans, on ne gagne jamais contre sa mère (soupir)). Je n'ai donc absolument rien foutu depuis fin août niveau écriture ^_^'**

 **J'ai récupéré mon bras vendredi et je suis enfin de retour chez moi depuis ce matin (et enfin seule depuis 14h ! Alléluia ma mère est enfin partie !) Comme je suis encore en arrêt toute cette semaine, je pensais speeder pour écrire le chapitre 22 pour le publier dimanche prochain quand même. Seulement, je viens de relire ce que j'avais écrit au mois d'août (quand même 11 pages) et comment dire… C'est pourri (et je suis gentille avec moi-même lol Mais bon, je réécris toujours mes chapitres 2 ou 3 fois avant de les publier alors ça me choque pas tant que ça).**

 **En fait, j'ai un peu honte parce que depuis le mois de juillet, j'ai vraiment pas foutu grand-chose niveau écriture…. Je pense que cette semaine, je vais surtout relire tous les chapitres d'Instinct Animal pour me remettre dans le bain (et me rappeler ce que j'avais prévu pour la suite, c'est mieux). Il ne reste vraiment pas beaucoup de chapitre (4 max en comptant l'épilogue) et je veux vraiment tous les avoir écrit avant la fin de l'année.**

 **Alors, je ne peux absolument pas vous dire aujourd'hui quand le chapitre 22 sortira, mais promis, il sortira un jour.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient le prochain chapitre et qui seront déçus en voyant cette note. Jurée, je vais faire de mon mieux maintenant que j'ai à nouveau mon ordi (et l'usage de mes deux bras) pour vite terminer d'écrire cette histoire. Je veux vraiment la finir, alors je vais tout faire pour me booster les prochaines semaines pour écrire plus souvent que d'habitude.**

 **Je vous dis donc à très bientôt malgré tout !**


End file.
